


The Storm May Come

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are whipped, Animal Instincts, Baekhyun doesn’t understand that, Claiming Bites, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omegas are made to be protected, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Possessive Alphas, Public Claiming, Puppies, Sad and Sweet, Scents & Smells, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 172,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Baekhyun only knew how to submit. He didn’t know what affection was or how packs should be, he only knew them as they were.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: ABO/Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 425
Kudos: 790





	1. Annoying Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be very animalistic... they're wolves after all. You’ve been warned.

  
“What do you think you’re doing in here Omega?” 

The tiny wolf pressed his white ears down to his head at the Alphas growl, dropping the bread he was attempting to steal back into the basket and pulling his tail between his legs. 

At least the Alpha was shifted into human form, it seemed he wasn’t as likely to get his ears bitten today.

“Stealing our food again, bitch.” The Head Alpha spat in disgust immediately strolling forward, head held high as he sent out a wave of pheromones causing the small Omega to submit. 

Regardless that the Omega was already extremely weak, and submissive.

Baekhyun never fought back, he learned a long time ago that it wasn’t worth it. _“A-Alpha, I’m starving-“_

“You know the rules!”

Baekhyun yelped as he was pulled up by his scruff, the Alpha obviously uncaring about how uncomfortable it was for the small wolf as his fingers bruised into Baekhyun's neck as he was dragged out of the hut. “Omega bitches eat scraps! Maybe once you get a heat you’ll finally be worth something!” 

The Omega could only whine, silently thankful it looked like he was getting off easy as the Alpha decided to only drop him painfully to the ground, the Alphas foot coming to press the small wolf into the ground, eyes red. “Be a good bitch and give us some pups, fuck, I have no idea why I saved your ass all those years ago! I should have found a better Omega, now we’re stuck with you!”

Baekhyun hated his pack. But it still hurt to hear the Head Alpha say he regretted saving him as a puppy- which was often. 

The story was that supposedly Head Alpha had found him during a territorial war, his scent of fresh rain and sunlight bringing the Alpha towards him like a beacon. Almost as if the Alpha had known Baekhyun would turn out to be an Omega.

An Omega that had a lot cut out for him. The only thing that gave him relief was the idea that he had yet to have a first heat. Which meant nobody could mate him yet- plenty of wolves had tried, but it remained clear that he was first to be mated by the Head Alpha before his ‘true’ mate would be chosen.

Baekhyun thought the idea was bullshit, to choose his ‘true’ mate for him. He should be able to choose his own mate, not be shunned and forced to mate during a heat. 

He never knew any different way though, never knew any better. This was life in his pack.

At least he had a few friends. The healer, Yixing, and his mate, Zitao were good friends of his- the only friends of his truthfully. The only men here who had yet to try and claim him or court him. 

“I’ll kill you if I catch this again- or, better yet, should I offer you up for the next full moon? Your virginity is mine but I can take it now and give you for the moon, huh? Tell me, Omega!” 

Baekhyun released a pained whimper, tilting his head more into the dirt to give the Alpha a clear view of his neck, a complete act of apology, submission. The Head Alpha never accepted it though. 

He only curled his lips as if disgusted with the Omega before kicking at his paw, “Go clean up, ugly bitch.” 

The Omega only huffed a breath of relief as the Alpha turned to walk back into the food hut, but god was he starving.

Baekhyun wasn’t in the loop here, he had no idea what was really going on, but suddenly the packs Alphas hadn’t been bringing back food- no hunts. 

Which impacted everyone, but mostly him since he was lucky to get a bone or any scraps during normal hunts, but limited food meant there were no scraps for a pitiful Omega. 

A dysfunctional Omega. Ugly and tormented.

He never shifted anymore, not into his human form because he was constantly reminded of this. It had been many moons since he last could remember running naked on two legs like his pack members. 

He should have gotten his first heat years ago, but here he was, aged twenty with no signs of heat. He was broken. The one job he had been saved to do, and he couldn’t even do it. 

Not that he really minded, he had way too many things to do other than worry about a forced mating bond to a cruel and dangerous Alpha, but now he was worried to be kicked from the pack because of it- Omegas were rare, the only other one in his pack had came to them mated already, he didn’t have to go through the ceremony Baekhyun would have to.

It was probably what made Baekhyun almost resent Luhan. Truly, the Omega was very nice, always going out of his way to try and converse with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun didn’t want it. He felt it was only out of pity, and it was painful.

Painful to see Luhan so happy, curled up to his Alpha mate, Sehun was nice too, but Baekhyun really… he was so envious because he could never have that, he would never be able to choose love, to be loved in return.

No, his future would continue like this. Bruises, insults, and submitting, because that was what he was here for, and nothing else was enough.

At least Luhan was being well fed, never having to get scraps as Baekhyun did. The perks of being mated, and once Luhan was bred during his next heat, he would practically be spoiled by the pack for carrying their first puppy. 

Baekhyun hated him out of jealousy.

Once the Omega was sure the Alpha wasn’t going to come back out and change his mind about letting him go, he hopped to his feet, shaking out his coat uncomfortably.

He ducked his head submissively as he walked through Alphas and Betas towards the river, slinking through and hoped it was unnoticed. 

It was pretty hard to go unnoticed as an unmated Omega though, he was sure every member of the pack had tried something to coerce a mating at this point, either out of curiosity of trying out the Omega or because his scent was made to tempt the higher status- Baekhyun didn’t care, all he knew what that he hated it, and them.

“Wait up, Omega.” A man laughed and Baekhyun had to stop, knew the rules.

He sat back on his tail and kept his gaze on the ground. Don’t look unless permitted, don’t move unless beaconed. And don’t fight. 

When he was younger, he used to try telling the Head Alpha on the other pack members, well, he had tried once. But the Alpha had only laughed, telling him it was all games. Back then Baekhyun was treated a little better, but it all went downhill the longer he didn’t go into heat, screaming for a knot like he couldn’t live without being bred.

Baekhyun didn’t like these games. Didn’t like that they could do whatever they wanted so long as they didn’t mate him- anything they wanted, and nobody would stop them, well, almost nobody.

“Roll over, bitch, we have a bet, you see.” The Alpha purred, Baekhyun saw the man’s feet and heard the other men laughing, ridiculing and embarrassing. “Let’s see if you whored yourself around yet.” 

Rolling onto his side, Baekhyun felt his heart racing, as it did everytime people wanted to play with him, to ridicule and force him to do things. 

“Shift, bitch.” 

It was the one thing Baekhyun would never allow an Alpha to force him into, to make him shift into his human form. Not even Yixing and Zitao has seen him in it in years- not even himself. 

They scented him, overloaded him with pheromones, touched him, but he wouldn’t do it. 

Only his future mate would be able to force him to shift forms, nobody else, only Alphas he trusted or were bonded too- even though he hated the thought and knew the Alpha he was to be bonded too would treat him horribly. The only Alpha Baekhyun would be content to be with would be Zitao, but he was already mated, so his hope was already an illusion. 

He heard a growl near his ear and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing if he got caught looking without permission it would only be worse for him. “Bitch, you ugly whore.” 

Baekhyun's paws laid limply in front of him as the group laughed at the soft whining he released from his chest, like that of a whistle, a beg. 

He felt a rough hand running down his chest, not comfortingly, but it was still familiar, this was not unfamiliar to him. 

“Man, can’t we just fuck the bitch already!” He heard one of the men laugh and pulled his ears tighter to his head, as if it would keep him from hearing. 

“You do that and Head Alpha would kill you.” A familiar, quiet voice stated, “Now leave the Omega alone.” 

“You already have an Omega, let us have this bitch.” Someone argued.

Sehun curled his mouth in disgust, “I said leave him alone before I go tell Head Alpha that you’re trying to breed him without permission.” 

Baekhyun knew Sehun was respected, of high authority, but it never occurred to him exactly why.

Especially when the Alpha and Omega pair had been found nearly a year ago on the border, looking completely fine and only asking for room in the pack.

Head Alpha had made Sehun fight to prove himself, and he had taken down an Alpha so quickly that the Head Alpha obviously had seen him as some sort of prize- ever since then the man was regarded highly, and Luhan wasn’t far behind even for a dainty, submissive Omega.

“Hey, Uh… you okay?” The Alpha asked quietly once the footsteps receded, the angry smell of Alphas burnt Baekhyun's nose like that of smoke. 

_“Fine.”_ Baekhyun said softly in the pack bond, climbing to his weak paws and licking over his paw to try and get rid of the inky, dirty scent of the Alpha who had touched him.

Sehun sighed at the Omegas quick answer and immediate move to start walking away, easily moving to keep up with the white wolf that barely came up to his knee. “You know, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The Omega only glanced at the Alphas ankle before walking faster, _“Okay, Alpha.”_

The Alphas hand twitched at the Omegas scent, the smell of pain was strong from the wolf and he had no idea how this pack could just ignore it everyday and continue to torment him. 

“Luhan said you helped him collect yarn the other day, thank you, I appreciate it. We can make you clothes if… if you’d like that, my mate is very good at crafting human materials.” 

Baekhyun's tail twitched for a second before he was forcefully pulling it between his legs, wrapping it around his hind leg, _“There’s no need, please save it, Alpha.”_

“Please.” Sehun gulped and felt horrible for the small wolf, “Please… don’t be so formal, Baekhyun. You act as if we are strangers. You can look at me and tell me things truthfully, we can be friends.” 

Baekhyun wanted to counter with something about them being practically strangers, but that was mostly his fault as the Alpha did try on a regular basis to attempt to speak to him, but it usually went this way- Baekhyun only playing formal and it made the Alpha give up after a few sentences. Sehun seemed talkative today though. 

And, the Omega was pretty surprised his name came from the Alphas mouth, usually the pack members acknowledged by status. 

“It’s almost a full moon.” Sehun added, softer as he took a seat at the edge of the river, watching the white wolf trot in and only sit in the cold water, making the Alpha watch him curiously. 

_“I am sure you are excited, a new moon is closer to breeding your Omega, your pup will be beautiful, I’m sure.”_ Baekhyun offered quietly.

Sehun stiffened, looking over his shoulder, and glancing back towards the huts, only making sure that nobody was nearby. “That is not my reasoning, Baekhyun…. Do you not feel this new moon will be different?” 

The thought made the Omega laugh, sounding more of a cough in wolf form as he swatted at the leaves in the water, _“Maybe, perhaps I’ll be… mated this year, would you and Luhan be watching my demise, will surely be a show.”_

“Baekhyun…” The Alpha felt a pang of guilt, perhaps the Omega was finally having enough, deciding to stand up for himself. But the Alpha knew otherwise, even if Baekhyun wanted too, he couldn’t overpower anyone, probably not even his fellow Omega. “That is not what I meant, I was talking about something good.” 

Baekhyun's snapped his head up to look at Sehun, staring at him as if the first time he had looked at the Alpha. _“My mating is not a good thing? Surely you think otherwise, it’s all Alphas think about… it will even be presented as a whole event. Your Omega was quite lucky to have to not be so shamefully mounted in front of everyone, isn’t that right, Alpha?”_

Sehun looked slightly shocked at the Omegas words, the sarcasm more of an emotion he had heard from the Omega even though Baekhyun was very easy to scent emotions from. But, the wolf wasn’t exactly wrong in his words, but it was all wrong- Baekhyun just didn’t know any better. “Baekhyun… not all Alphas are the same, and… I know that this is the only pack you’ve ever known, but it’s not right, I-I want to tell you everything right now… but you’ll just have to find out on your own.” 

Baekhyun hopped onto the other side of the river and shook his coat out before lying on the cold forest floor, visibly shivering, and if Sehun had it his way he would gladly warm up his pack member. _“Thank you for your company, Alpha. You are welcome to leave whenever you want.”_

It wasn’t exactly a dismissal, but Sehun knew it's meaning all the same. Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to order anyone around, his status was the lowest of them all, if he so much as tried the Omega would probably be roped up and tormented- something Sehun had seen way too many times for reasons that baffled the Alpha.

Eating what the Head Alpha deemed too much, even though the Omega was obviously thinner than belief.

Accidentally humming in the pack bond even though Sehun and Luhan thought the sound was beautiful. 

Sehun swore he had even seen the exhausted Omega dragged to the post out of fun, and he had only been here a year- only god knew what Baekhyun went through in their absence- he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. 

“Baekhyun.” Sehun said quietly, standing to his feet and wiping off his dirty shorts, contrary to what this pack thought, he preferred him and his mate covered. “Baekhyun, if someone messes with you again, let me know. Or let Luhan know. I can’t.. you don’t deserve this.” 

_“I’m an Omega.”_ Baekhyun mused quietly, resting his heavy muzzle on his front paws, _“Of course I deserve it. What will you do, Sehun? We are not… friends, we aren’t even acquaintances, we’re only pack.”_

The words made the Alpha stiffen up, “Where I’m from pack meant more than all of those words, it meant family. Just because you’re an Omega doesn’t mean you deserve all of those scars through your fur, you are a rare creature and deserve to be spoiled- this isn’t the way.” 

_“I am a breeding object. You should focus on the Omega you have, Alpha. I am only here for children, and Luhan will provide them soon enough, there will be no need for me any longer. Suddenly I should trust you? I don’t even trust myself, Alpha. I don’t even trust our moon god for making me this dreadful status.”_ The Omega whispered, eyes shutting in exhaustion. 

Sehun chewed the inside of his cheek in an internal debate, secrets readying themself in his mouth before he swallowed them away. “Have a good night, Omega. Be proud of who you are.” 

Baekhyun didn’t have a response, but he made a small noise of acknowledgement before turning on his side and curling into a ball. The plan to sleep another day away, hungry and tired.

Then, the Alpha turned to run to the border, confessions and knowledge shaking his mind. 


	2. Into The Woods

  
“You might get a heat soon.” Yixing revealed, mixing together some sort of concoction, “Although it would be easier for me to check if you would shift, Baekhyun.” 

The Omega stilled at the admission, watching Yixing wrap a bandage around his left paw. This injury was purely an accident, and for once his own fault. 

He had tried to move his worn pelt to sleep beside the river, and his foot had fallen into a snake hole. Needless to say, the snake was not very happy about the sudden destruction of it's home and had quickly sunk teeth into the Omega.

Baekhyun had howled, scent of rotting as he had shamefully cried and limped his way to get it wrapped up. 

“If you get a mate then it could be healed in a matter of seconds.” Zitao added quietly, patting the Omegas hip at his distressed whine to Yixings words.

 _“Like I have a choice.”_ Baekhyun mumbled, shaking his paw to make sure the bandage was tight enough before pulling it to his chest. _“If I so much as smell of an Alpha- or Beta’s courting interest I would be killed. Nobody here would accept me unless forced anyways, tainted Omegas are worthless.”_

The two cringed at the Omegas words. “You aren’t tainted, Baekhyun. You’ve never been knotted or even taken an Alpha to… your nest. A tainted Omega would mean one with a pup and unmarked, or one that has taken many lovers- you are neither.” 

_“Or someone that has been defiled by touch. I am tainted, thank you for patching me up, Beta. I’ll go now.”_

“Baek…” Zitao sighed, reaching out to run his hand down the Omegas spine, fingers touching the scars and indents, various sore spots on Baekhyun. “Omega, it’s not your fault. I told you to let me know if they touch you again.” 

Baekhyun's nails clicked against the weaved mats as he walked towards the doorway, _“That is too often to bother you, I won’t risk your execution. Rest assured, I haven’t been… knotted, so nobody needs to care.”_

Then, the Omega trailed out, the fabric door hitting his tail as he strolled out, turning to walk towards the woods. 

He had to eat something today, anything even if it was a bug, even if it was a mushroom- Baekhyun was willing to risk the illness even if his stomach rejected the food right after.

So, he wandered, his bandaged paw only feeling like a minimal throbbing as he walked slowly. 

The woods were always beautiful. They were always something that he was proud to have grown up in, unlike humans.

He had only ever seen a human once, back when he was young. They smelled of dirt and blood, Baekhyun didn’t think they were exceptionally good looking. 

And he had never seen one since, not that he really cared. But he was interested in their ways. Like how Sehun and Luhan wore their clothes, he used to think it was odd, because nobody else in the pack so much as cared much for human things, but those two did.

Baekhyun would admit that human things made him curious, he thought them pretty. The clothes, the jewelry, anything he found he brought back to his nest, well, his sorry excuse for a nest.

They refused to give him his own hut, not even allowing him to use the breeding ones although they were empty, so he was forced to pile all of his belongings into an area a decent walk away from Head Alphas hut. 

It was merely his pelt filled with soft items, torn cloth, sometimes flowers, things that calmed him down. Made his instincts calm to know that these scents were his and nobody could enter his nest.

They were forbidden, like an Omegas personal comfort. He didn’t see Luhan building a nest nearly as much as Baekhyun tried to find things, so he wondered if he was more connected to his because he was unmarked, he didn’t have a mate to be his personal comfort.

Before he knew it, he had wandered pretty far. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure where the border ended, but it hardly mattered to him. 

He used to want to know, to figure it out just so he could run away, but the scar along his waist was a constant reminder.

The deep red claw marks that had been used to push him into the snow, his yelping and crying unacknowledged as his Head Alpha had caught up to him in record time, letting the Omega bleed out in the snow for hours after as punishment. 

That event was probably why Baekhyun hated the snow, he hid away every season, remembering the Alphas cruel smile as he watched, and watched… and watched, sniffing as if the Omegas scent of pain didn’t mean anything to him. 

Things like that didn’t mean much to Baekhyun anymore, not the unfamiliar touches of men seeking him out. Ever since he refused to turn human, people seemed to ignore him or physically punish him more than try and sexually touch him. 

That wasn’t to say it didn’t happen still, Alphas still wanted him to do things for them, but it wasn’t as prominent when it was clear he wouldn’t shift. 

The orders for him sexually had lessened as the most an Alpha or Beta could force him to do in wolf form was mount him or claim him, which was forbidden. They no longer ordered his hands, his mouth, it was all just forgotten now.

They still touched him, Alphas still wanted to try and get him to beg, or even to taste his slick, but he usually just forced himself to ignore it, never producing nearly enough slick for them to even scent it or taste. His instincts hated him for it, wanting him to beg to be taken, but he never allowed it. 

Nobody here deserved to scent his arousal, not even when he had never even experienced it himself. 

“You should turn back, little Omega.” 

Baekhyun stiffened, his hair standing up straight on the back of his neck at the deep voice, dropping the flowers he had in his mouth before turning around.

Leaning against a tree, feet away, stood a huge man. He looked extremely threatening, jaw so sharp Baekhyun thought it would cut him. 

The Omega whimpered, tilting his neck even though he couldn’t tell the man’s status, it was obviously an Alpha, a powerful one at that. He submitted carefully, pressing his stomach flat to the ground and rolling onto his side, white bandage stained brown as he closed his eyes, having forgotten he wasn’t given permission.

“Aren’t you a good Omega.” The man commented, not teasing as Baekhyun was used to hearing, but a sort of praise that the Omega hadn’t heard before. “You can look at me, why are you out here, Omega? So far from your pack, hm?” 

Baekhyun whined in his throat, peeking carefully and letting out a louder whimper, moving to crawl backwards out of fear as he noticed a huge, reddish colored wolf now stood beside the man, easily up to the man’s chest, many times Baekhyun's size- another Alpha.

They were both obviously powerful, but the man in human form- whom Baekhyun only noticed now was dressed in loose shorts- he was so powerful. He had to be some sort of leader, Baekhyun just didn’t know what group. 

The large, red Alpha growled something to the man, Baekhyun couldn't pick up on it so they were obviously using a pack link and not a regular link between wolves.

“Why don’t you shift and we can talk, little one? I’m very curious about you, darling.” The man suggested carefully, petting the wolf beside his head and taking a seat on the grass, leaning against the tree.

Even at this level Baekhyun could still tell the man was easily three times his size. The Omega pressed his ears down and shook his head with a small cry, panic waving off of him, it only took a second for both of the Alphas to sniff out the smell.

The chest of the red wolf rumbled loudly, only making the Omega more afraid because he couldn’t smell out what the Alpha was feeling. “Calm down, Chanyeol.” The man chastised, shoving the huge wolf. 

_“Alpha…”_ Baekhyun slipped out with a quiet cry, nothing but apologetic, _“A-Alpha… pl-please do not take me, I will be killed.”_

“Oh, sweetheart.” The man cooed gently, “Your voice is so pretty, I’d love to see you, are you just as pretty as you sound and smell? I am not here to hurt you, Omega.” 

_“A-Alpha…”_ The Omega staggered a bit as the red wolf took a big step forward, his bandage getting caught on a stick, _“Please, I am only for pack breeding-please, I’ll die.”_

 _“What?”_ Chanyeol stopped in his tracks at the Omegas begging, sniffing carefully, _“You do not smell like a mated Omega, you very much smell unmated.”_

“He means he is meant to breed.” The man corrected, before looking at the Omega calculatingly, “My name is Yifan, what’s yours, sunshine? Are you from the pack north of here?”

Baekhyun didn’t know why but he felt like the Alpha already knew a lot more than he led on, like he was only asking out of politeness. _“Y-Yes, north.. uh-my.. my pack will be noticing I’m gone soon…”_

“Sweetheart.” Yifan laughed quietly, but not mockingly. “The missing patches of your fur say otherwise, shall we talk? There’s no need for fear, pretty one. I have an Omega pack member in fact, I do not harm Omegas.”

Baekhyun felt like that was a downright lie, Alphas were made to take advantage of his kind. It must have shown on his face because Yifan laughed deeply.

“Come smell Chanyeol, cub. You can smell it on him, Jongdae is a very cuddly Omega even though he is mated to two of my Betas already.” 

The way Yifan spoke of his pack member made Baekhyun confused, it was overly fond, like that of a parent. 

It might be a stupid decision, but he let his guard down and carefully stood up, barely meeting halfway up Chanyeol's arm as he leaned over to sniff, taking careful steps closer to search for the scent. 

Baekhyun had to get pretty close, probably because Omegas weren’t as good with scents as Alphas, and because of the combination of smells the forest had to offer. 

His nose brushed the Alphas fur and he was taken back at the man’s smell.

Sure, he did catch an Omega somewhere, but it was mainly a deep smoky scent, not overwhelming, but like that of a warm fire warming your skin. 

Baekhyun strained his neck to nose at the man's shoulder, where Yifan had touched earlier and the scent was equally as enchanting, like a freshly caught hunt, protection. Beneath the smells Baekhyun caught something familiar, he knew what it was, but didn’t have time to place it.

Not when Chanyeol was suddenly pressing his nose into the Omegas fur at the side of his neck, letting out a quiet snarl that had the Omega reacting instinctively.

Baekhyun dropped to the forest floor and bared his neck, rolling onto his spine to bare his stomach for the Alpha, offering himself. 

_“Good, smells good.”_ Chanyeol complimented, pressing his nose to the omegas chest in acceptance of his action, an appraisal. _“Yifan, holy shit, he smells so good.”_

“I already knew.” Yifan replied, Baekhyun heard the sound of the man walking over and was soon greeted with him kneeling beside the Omega, “What's your name, Omega?” 

_“Baekhyun, Alpha.”_ The Omegas eyes shook, turning his neck and wiggling slightly as if trying to instinctually tempt the Alpha out of fear he had done something wrong. _“I apologize, Alpha.”_

“Hm, what for?” Yifan asked softly, eyes unreadable as he ran a large hand between the Omegas ears calmly. “You haven’t done anything except be very good, such a good Omega, very beautiful too. But it is dangerous for you to come out here all alone, so I suppose that can be why you apologize.” 

_“Omega..”_ Chanyeol purred, the large Alpha dropping onto his stomach and huffing his nose into Baekhyun's paw, nosing the red stained fur, _“Omega, you’re hurt?”_

“Yes. He seems to be hurt often.” Yifan added, almost an angry tone, but Baekhyun didn’t smell anything from the man, he wasn’t even scared anymore with them so close. “Are these marks purposefully made? You are a gift, Omega, are you being mistreated?” 

_“Snake.”_ Baekhyun mumbled, ignoring Yifan’s words as he moved to turn onto his stomach, trying to pretend he wasn’t intaking their scents like crazy. 

In reply, Chanyeol placed a large paw over the Omegas arm, it easily shadowed the Omegas fluffy white fur, the Alphas nails curling into the dirt as he held the arm in pace before leaning down and licking at the wound. 

Baekhyun released a pleased noise, laying his head down on his opposite paw, embarrassed as the Alpha cleaned the wound. It was inappropriate, he knew he should be freaking out at the unfamiliar Alpha doing such a thing, but Chanyeol smelled so good- he’d never smelled anything so calming before. 

He’d have to run by the river after this to clean away the scent, lucky it wasn’t on a scent gland or it wouldn’t be washed away for days. He’d be killed if it was found out he had met rouges, or so he assumed, in the woods. 

“Ah, stay up, sunshine.” Yifan purred, the noise making Baekhyun blink his blue eyes open, unaware he ever closed them. “You are precious, absolutely adorable, but you need to stay awake so you can make it home. We can’t have you going into a scent haze, okay?” 

Baekhyun felt slightly rejected at that, perhaps he had wanted to be scented and drugged on the affection. He felt like the Alpha was only making excuses as to why he didn’t want the Omega close. _“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry.”_

He carefully slipped his healed paw out from under Chanyeol's, earning a confused whine from the Alpha as Baekhyun began to step away, eyes on the dirt. _“I’ll be going now, Alphas, thank you for healing me. I’ll be more careful from now on.”_

Chanyeol flustered as Baekhyun began to walk away, running over to the pile Baekhyun had dropped earlier and placing them in his jaw. 

The Alpha let out a cry in his throat for the Omega to turn around before dropping the flowers before the Omegas paws, sitting back and wagging before using his nose to push the flowers towards the Omega more. _“For you, little flower.”_

Baekhyun couldn't deny how much better the action made him feel, tail flicking without his permission to show his happiness as he carefully gathered the flowers in his mouth again. The stems tasted sweeter than he remembered and he wondered if it was Chanyeol's taste, if so, he very much liked it. 

“Would you like to see us again?” Yifan called, sounding slightly nervous making Baekhyun's ear stand up curiously, “I have many people that would be interested in seeing… such a pretty little Omega.” 

_“I’m not… I am actually not allowed here.”_ Baekhyun admitted, scent souring, _“I can only… sneak to the woods.”_

 _“If you are willing to come, we will be here… if you decide that’s what you want.”_ Chanyeol offered, standing up and shadowing the Omega, looking like he didn’t want the Omega to leave at all, like he was on edge. _“One of our pack members will be here in this area, even if the two of us are not, you only need to howl and someone will come for you.”_

“Just think about it.” Yifan smiled, walking over to touch the Omegas ear, running his thumb across a pink scar on the inside, “We won’t hurt you.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, so he turned to press his cheek to Yifan's palm in appreciation before turning and taking off in a run. 

Chanyeol shifted once the Omega was out of sight, licking his lips as if uncomfortable that Baekhyun wasn’t here any longer. “So. All this time and we finally see him up close. Precious indeed.” 

“Yeah.” Yifan’s mouth contorted in a scowl and he released the inky angry scent he had withheld the whole time. “Sehun was right too, a very tortured spirit. Only god knows how they run that pack. Omegas deserve to be praised, not scarred.” 

“Do you think he is pretty even as a human?” Chanyeol wondered, stepping over a log beside the Head Alpha. “Smells like sunshine and… and sweetness, is it really possible the moon god has fated us?” 

“Of course he is beautiful, there is no doubt. And… I wasn’t positive before, I will admit so, but… but that smell… the way he reacted despite being afraid, he definitely belongs with us, within our pack even if he doesn’t wish to be mated.” 


	3. Luhan, A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments already, double update! 💕

  
The Alpha tsked, turning to snarl at Baekhyun. Reaching out to swipe at the Omega quickly. 

It hit his jaw, he felt the skin crack at the Alphas nail but knew better than to make a big deal of the small scratch. Instead, Baekhyun whimpered, taking a step back and waiting his turn.

A turn that wouldn’t come, and he knew it. 

The pack was tearing the three moose’s apart, the only decent hunt that had the potential to fill them all. They were huge animals, ones that stored plenty of meat for them.

Not that it mattered for him, there was nothing left. Barely anything left at least. 

It was pointless to sit here and wait any longer, so he turned away silently, trotting towards his pelt laid out in the darkness by the river, the thin worn out material minimally comforting him as he spun around and curled in the mix of scrap fabric he used as a nest. 

It had been a few days since he had met the two Alphas in the forest, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to go back. 

They had just smelled so good, and were so nice to him, not like this. Not causing him harm for wanting something to put in his stomach, not trying to force him to do anything. 

_“Baekhyun.”_

The Omega almost outright growled at the golden wolf trotting over a bone in his jaw. How dare Luhan come over to try and rub it in his face? That he had a good Alpha that insured his happiness.

_“Baekhyun, we got this for you.”_

_“You will need it.”_ Baekhyun sounded envious even to his own ears as he narrowed his eyes at how close Luhan got to his nest. The golden Omega dropping down to his chest and laying the bone directly in front of the nest. _“You will need to be well fed to insure fertility.”_

Instead of being defensive or even offended, Luhan only shifted, laughing. It didn’t make Baekhyun feel better at all.

“Baekhyun, I will not need to worry about such things.” 

Baekhyun was starving, and although he knew it was an act of pity, his instincts were too strong to ignore and he reached out to snatch the bone in his jaw when Luhan shuffled closer, afraid the Omega really would change his mind. 

“Because I am infertile.” 

The white wolf nearly choked, placing the bone under his paw protectively. _“You will die!”_ Baekhyun hissed, eyes shaking, _“If you do not provide, you will be killed.”_

Luhan shrugged, and Baekhyun was reminded how easily the Omega took everything. Always calm and seemingly lost in his own world. “I do not need to worry, but I do worry for you.” 

_“I don’t want your pity, worry about your own life, and if you will make it to the next moon.”_ Baekhyun said, words harsh, but tone worried.

“Many things are happening.” Luhan smiles and the Omega was always so pretty, so radiant it made a bubble fill Baekhyun's chest. “Right under this snow colored nose of yours, ah- don’t give me that look.” 

Baekhyun huffed, blinking away his blue eyes back to chocolate, something he always hated about being an Omega. The way his eyes would flash when emotional, Luhans never did nearly as much as his and it only reminded him how different they were. _“Luhan, I am serious, if you do not provide for your next heat who knows what they will do… have you spoken to Yixing? Maybe he can prepare tea for your fertility.”_

“Sweetie.” The other tittered and reached out to let Baekhyun's fur by his ear, “We both know Yixing is not a miracle worker, he cannot fix infertility, I have had many heats with Sehun, and he can never smell my fertility. As soon as mine hits everyone will be able to tell I am infertile. I am lucky Sehun still wants me despite being unable to breed.” 

_“You can tell that during heats?”_

Luhan beamed at the interaction, “Of course, that’s what brings in the Alphas. If we think you smell good now… well, we’re going to be in for a big surprise. They will be fighting over who will mate you, some may even die if they do not back down, it’s common. But… I hope yours will not come for a while.” 

_“Yixing said mine hasn’t come yet because… I am too unhappy and stressed for my body to want to breed.”_ Baekhyun muttered, looking sheepish. But Luhan had dropped such a huge bomb on him that Baekhyun's felt like nothing. _“It’s not… that I’m scared of it, but I don't… I want to mate out of love, like you.”_

Luhan purred slightly for the smaller Omega, taking a risk and moving closer to the nest, and when Baekhyun didn’t respond aggressively he quickly slid in beside the wolf, feeling pained at the state of the Omegas nest when it should be a whole hut- filled to the top with bedding and comfort. “I know. We are very sorry. We won’t let that happen to you, Baekhyun. It’s too unfair, things do not need to be this way.” 

_“Was I born to be bred?”_

Luhan frowned, cuddling his face into the Omegas muzzle, lightly licking over Baekhyun's fur to comfort him, unable to stand the scent of his pack members sadness. “You were born to be something special.” 

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn't stay away, couldn't resist.

There was just something about the group that smelled so good, felt so comforting. Things he hadn’t felt in a long, long time- as long as he could remember in fact. 

So, as soon as it got dark, he was slinking away from camp. Not that it really mattered, nobody would come after him anyways, not unless they wanted something. But just a few hours ago a group had roughed him up a bit, maybe that was why he was coming out here- trying to seek comfort he hadn’t been given after the event. 

He was an Omega, he didn’t have a say in anything, it was either listen or be forced to listen anyways.

It looked like things weren’t in his favor today though, because as he sniffed his way to the area, nose pressed to the forest floor, a dark brown figure jumped out, the Alpha quickly over taking him and pressing him into the dirt with teeth at his throat.

Baekhyun panted in fear, a small howl coming from his throat as he submitted, the Alpha seemed to calm down at the action, barely pressing his paw down on the Omegas chest and licking at his jaw softly. 

Despite the fact he had no idea who this wolf was, he smelled of cinnamon and apples, and it eased Baekhyun. He was even more so comforted by the wolf’s sweet actions, hadn’t ever remembered being comforted unless it was a joke or out of mockery.

The thing about being an Omega was that touch was everything. A lick here and there, a pet or even soft warmth, it meant everything. And they were things Baekhyun hadn’t gotten from an Alpha in so long.

Sure, Luhan had been making it a habit to cuddle up to him, but he was only another Omega- it didn’t have the same effect, the same limp reaction that entrusted the Alpha to take care of him as long as he was in the man’s hold.

“Jongin, you’re freaking him out.” Chanyeol's deep voice scolded, a few footsteps cracking twigs.

It occurred to Baekhyun he hadn’t seen the red wolf in human form and he wanted to badly, but the brown wolf over top of him was so enchanting, demanded his attention with a deep purr. 

Baekhyun whined in reply, paws moving to press against the Alphas chest and kneading for attention, god, if he did this to anyone in his pack he’d be whipped and attacked for being such an idiot and touching an Alpha without explicit permission. 

_“He likes it.”_ Jongin mused, leaning down to press his nose inappropriately to Baekhyun's neck, sniffing down the Omegas sweet scent.

It was inappropriate, but Baekhyun couldn't find it in him to care as long as he was getting attention. He wondered if this pack had different standards than his for what line to cross with an Omega. 

He was never to be bred.

He was never to be scented.

Never to be courted.

He was just… to be there whenever he was needed.

Jongin suddenly pulled back with a purr in his throat. Baekhyun figured the Alpha was done giving him a small bit of attention and rolled on his side, but his action was quickly disproved of as the Alpha snarled without opening his mouth.

Baekhyun let out a small cry back, relaxing but finding himself confused as Jongin dragged his nose down his chest, past his ribs before using his snout to push the Omega back onto his spine and push his legs apart.

Oh. He was checking fertility, Baekhyun figured as the Alpha nosed at his stomach.

This was a nice way to do it, Baekhyun found it sweet rather than being forced to the ground and untempted by Alphas demanding he slicken- it didn’t work like that, so Baekhyun always found them idiots.

_“I haven’t been through heat, or mated, i am not fertile yet.”_

“He’s not checking that.” Chanyeol laughed, something about Baekhyun's words making the male seem happier than before as he pulled his sweatpants up his hips before taking a seat by Baekhyun's head. 

The Omega made a confused noise, then a small squeak as Jongin nosed dangerously close to regions he felt were tainted by Alphas, immediately closing his legs and wiggling.

 _“He has not been bred, but touched?”_ Jongin growled, sitting back and looking at Chanyeol with a scent tinged with burnt wood. _“Touching an unheated Omega… despicable. He cannot produce preparation, it would cause too much pain.”_

Baekhyun truthfully didn’t understand what was causing the Alphas to be so worked up, much less Jongin whom he had met minutes ago. So he flipped back onto his stomach and crawled, chest touching the ground to press his head into Chanyeol's knee, an act of apology for whatever was causing his scent to burn his nose.

“You are not at fault.” The Alpha stated immediately, reaching out to pet the fur down on Baekhyun's head, “Have they forced sex on you? We aren’t upset with you, butterfly, it is a despicable action. Have they voiced you too? Forced you to do as they wished?” 

Baekhyun whined, an unknown feeling coming into his stomach at the Alphas caring words, none of those things were bad things- he had no idea why Chanyeol said them as such. _“Alpha, I have been bad.”_

Jongin cried at his words, the Alpha laying his jaw down beside Baekhyun's shoulder, eyes searching the side of the Omega. 

_“I haven’t submitted to an Alphas voice.”_ Baekhyun admitted, testing as he flicked his ear and sniffed at Chanyeol's leg without permission.

“That’s good, you cannot he voiced to do things you do not trust to be done. Although, it is not a very good Omega thing to do, honey.” Chanyeol cooed, not sounding upset in the slightest as he leaned over his lap to press his forehead to Baekhyun's. “I will hope should I voice you, you would listen. Maybe not now, but eventually.” 

Something about Chanyeol's words were pleasing, causing Baekhyun's eyes to blue and him to scoot closer, his head resting between the Alphas crossed legs. Should Baekhyun move slightly closer, he would be able to tell whether the Alpha would give healthy children- but the Omega already felt like he could tell.

Omegas were not attracted to Alphas that couldn't produce healthily, the scent was like that of dead birds- it caused Baekhyun to stray far away. And he was very much intrigued by this pack, his wolf obviously attracted to them.

 _“Did you only come here to meet us?”_ Jongin asked, licking over the white ear that flopped uselessly on Baekhyun's head, the cause for it's limp was being a strike to his face, the ear was mostly numb since. _“You smell just as good as I have been told, and hoped. Perfect pretty Omega.”_

The Alpha could obviously tell how happy the words made Baekhyun feel, the small purrs at even the smallest of compliments. They could obviously tell something distressing had happened as Jongin didn’t question the nail caused scratch at his cheek and only healed it with a quick lick. 

_“Comfort Alpha.”_ Baekhyun closed his eyes, a heavy sigh of relief at the menstrations, unable to lie even the slightest because of the sheer power carried by these Alphas.

“You want comfort, little flower, then you will get it.” Chanyeol cooed, running his fingers through tangles in the Omegas fur, proof the white wolf hadn’t switched forms or been properly cleaned by pack for… a long time, Chanyeol didn’t even want to guess how long. “You came all the way here to see us? We had hoped to see you sooner, but this is also okay. If you only come to be comforted then of course we will do so, you need some reassurance from an Alpha, hm beautiful?” 

Baekhyun hummed a noise of confirmation, tucking his paws beneath his chest, scent becoming stronger as Jongin curled at his side like a warm blanket. _“It hurts, Alphas.”_

Jongin internally frowned, _“You are going into a separation? It hurts to what, snowflake?”_

 _“To wake up.”_ Baekhyun whispered in his head, projecting the words to them with closed eyes as he pulled his back paw to Jongin's side, gently worming them beneath the Alpha with a strong scent of hope he wouldn’t get rejected. 

He didn’t, at all. The Alpha only stood up, like he was debating on sheltering the Omega before remembering this Omega wasn’t his… he couldn’t purposely initiate courting without knowing if Baekhyun even knew the meaning. Instead, Jongin only moved to curl around Baekhyun's hips, small paws lying comfortably under his stomach. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Chanyeol whispered in pain, “You just wait a little longer, precious, we wish to take you away with us badly, but it would only create a pack fight for taking another’s unmarked Omega, a rarity. We must be smart, but please know we will be waiting for you here as long as you want.” 

The words filled Baekhyun with hope. At this point he didn’t care that he didn’t know them well, many wolves got mated based on scent alone, within hours. He just wanted to go away, to leave before he had a cruel Alpha tying him down and puppetting his every move and breath. 

The sad fact too, would be that once his heat inevitably hits, he would want it. He would writhe and scream, cry and beg for an Alpha to knot him, as if being claimed was all he knew and needed.

Being bred was all he was good for, and he knew it.

_“Yifan did not want to see me?”_

“He very much did.” The red haired man explained, the color almost exactly the same as his wolfs, “But he is staying back to prevent others from trying to sneak down, excited to meet you, like our Jongin here.” Chanyeol laughed and shoved Jongin with more strength Baekhyun was sure he personally had. It only made the wolf growl, laying his head on the boniness of Baekhyun's spine. 

Baekhyun grinned wolfishly at the revelation, a sight the Alpha must have liked as a small chirping noise came from Chanyeol's chest, like a purr but not quite. 

_“Are you hungry?”_ Jongin suddenly asked, his jaw laying slightly uncomfortably over the prominent bones of the ragged fur. _“Would you allow an Alpha to provide for you, Omega?”_

The words were provocative, also testing, a hidden message Baekhyun wasn’t able to read, Chanyeol was and growled warningly at the brown wolf, not that the Omega noticed- too focused on the offer for food.

 _“Omegas eat last.”_ Baekhyun said instead of showing how grateful he was at the offer. _“But I am hungry, Alpha.”_

Chanyeol's lip curled in disgust because Omegas should eat first, be full to the brim. It was no wonder Baekhyun hadn’t gotten a heat, he was too malnourished and mistreated to get one. “Jongin, hunt him something.” The second in command ordered. 

The wolf didn’t argue, immediately hopping up and rushing more into the woods, his long strides only reminded Baekhyun how useless he was as a wolf, unable to even capture squirrels- and he had tried often. 

Omegas just weren’t made for hunting, not that Baekhyun was particularly interested in it, he only wanted to do so for survival.

 _“Alpha.”_ Baekhyun muttered, standing to his feet to give himself more space before rolling submissively to the ground, an offer of himself for the Alpha, needing to give something for their kindness. _“Alpha, accept me.”_

Chanyeol's eyes went red, wanting to accept the pretty Omegas proposition, who wouldn’t? Even only having seen Baekhyun as a wolf, a white wolf with blue eyes- rare, so extremely rare, he knew Baekhyun was beautiful. A beautiful Omega sprawled out in a proposition to do whatever he liked with him, a dream. 

But it wasn’t a pure offer. And Baekhyun hadn’t been heated yet or courted, he didn’t need to offer himself for something as simple as a meal for his shaking limbs.

Instead, Chanyeol reached out to pet his stomach, fingers sinking deep into the fur rather than finding his skin. “I will not accept, although you are a beautiful wolf. Should you- in the future- wish to try again, then perhaps I will, given that you are doing so out of less… unforgiving circumstances.” 

Baekhyun's whole body went stiff at the rejection, immediately climbing to his feet, embarrassed and sitting back on his paws. _“I apologize, I am quite unforgiving, have I been too… too tainted for you, Alpha?”_

“I was not saying your action was unforgiving.” Chanyeol clarified quickly, reaching out with open arms to urge Baekhyun towards his chest, “It was quite wanted, sweet wolf, but I am… I do not want your affection only as a payment for something. We will take care of you, no matter what pack.” 

_“We are not pack, you are not obligated too.”_ The wolf replied, accepting the affection by pressing his nose carefully away from the scent glands at Chanyeol's neck. The Alpha seemed to not like that and guided Baekhyun's nose to his neck anyways. 

Baekhyun was so confused by these Alphas. Treating him as if pack, or even more so as if courting. He didn’t mind scenting them if given permission, but should their scents get caught on him, he’d be dragged out and tortured, forced to spill all. He was glad none of them tried to leave scents. 

“Yes.” Chanyeol nose scrunched in distaste at his own admission. “Yes, we are not pack, but… but you need to be cared for, as an Omega, and we very much would love to care for such a good Omega. You are a very, very good Omega, sweetheart. Always so smart.” 

By smart Chanyeol obviously meant submissive. Which, usually, Baekhyun hated to do, but he found himself voluntarily submitting no matter what these Alphas did. 

Baekhyun liked to hear he was impressing, to hear himself be praised. He leaned up to lick the Alphas cheek, staring for a moment because he thought these Alphas were impossibly handsome, and he was undeserving. Another lick to Chanyeol's temple before he was shyly releasing a purr, rubbing his cheek to the Alphas hard chest. 

_“Cute.”_ Jongin mused, a rabbit in his jaw as he trotted over, laying the rabbit on the ground. _“It is late, Omega. You should take this and go before your absence is realized.”_

He wanted to argue that nobody would notice, but it wasn’t completely the truth, if an Alpha came sniffing him out to play with him, then he would be discovered. 

_“Thank you, Alpha.”_ Baekhyun climbed off of Chanyeol with his eyes on the ground.

Just as he was going to take the rabbit and run off, Jongin nosed under his chin, trying to make the Omega raise his head. And as soon as Baekhyun did he met deep brown eyes before the Alpha surged closer to press their noses together. _“You take care, chipmunk, Alphas will be waiting for you.”_

Baekhyun wagged at the affection, making a small excited noise and pressing his nose to the Alphas cheek quickly. He wagged the whole time he grabbed the hunt in his teeth, just the taste of the rabbits blood making the Omega feel ten times better. 

_“I will come back soon, Alphas!”_


	4. Nesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy how fast this story is getting loved, I always was unsure about doing a pack story because I wanted them to be true wolves... but everyone seems to love the animalisticness of it...

  
Baekhyun didn’t get a chance to come back soon. He planned to come back quickly, a bunch of flowers clutched in his jaw as he trotted over towards his nest.

It was pathetic of him, but he wanted to lay them in his scent for a while. Perhaps out of interest, or just a fond act to show his appreciation, he had no idea. 

He just wanted to coat them in his scent, that way he knew the Alphas carried even a small bit of him. He was over stretching their acts of affection, he knew better than to get his hopes up, but Baekhyun wanted their attention badly, and they seemed willing to give it.

But, today wasn’t a good day, it seemed. 

_“Alpha!”_ Baekhyun wailed, stopping in his tracks a few feet away from his nest. 

The Head Alpha was tearing it up, the man looking absolutely furious, and Baekhyun hadn’t any idea why. Nobody had really messed with him the past few days, and he was doing so well at staying out of everyone’s way. _“Al-Alpha, please!”_

This was too much, to mess with him he was used to, but to blatantly destroy his nest? This was… Baekhyun couldn't stop the pained howls as he dropped the flowers to the ground and laid down submissively. 

“You dumb bitch!” The Alpha screamed. 

Nobody really came to this area, but Baekhyun noticed many pack members coming over, various expressions, some even looking worried. It’s not that everyone hated him, and he didn’t hate everyone, but it was mostly painful to know nobody helped him. 

Especially at times like this when the Head Alpha was holding up a bone. 

It was part of the rabbit Jongin had fetched for him days ago. Baekhyun had planned to carve it, turn it into a necklace or something pretty, so he had hid it in his nest, at the very bottom. 

“Tell me why you have food, bitch! Are you courting? What Alpha is giving you meals that you haven’t earned!” The words were screamed at him, but the underlying tone was for anyone listening in, a warning to the Alphas that Baekhyun was to be his Omega first. 

Fed up with the Omegas whimpering, the man growled over, snatching the Omegas front paw and dragging. Baekhyun cried in pain at the strain it put on his already weak shoulders, his yelping like that of a knife piercing everyone’s ears.

“Head Alpha, I think th-“

“Shut up.” The man growled at Sehun, eyes burning as he dropped the pained Omega in the center of the camp. “The Omega has disrespected me as a leader, disobeying orders by being a whore, do you wish to disagree, Sehun?” 

Sehun wanted too, it was obvious on his face, but Luhan was grabbing his arm, reminding him that he couldn’t afford to react… yet. “Of course not Alpha, I was only going to say… he-his scent was.. uh- quite disgusting, don’t you agree?” 

Baekhyun felt like it was a punch in the gut, and if he wasn’t pained, more emotionally from his nest being destroyed than physically, then he would have noticed how horrible a lie Sehun had come up with. 

“Yes, quite horrid!” The Head Alpha growled, kneeling down to grab the Omegas neck, forcing Baekhyun's cries to cut off into struggles for breath, “Tell me the truth! Have you been mating? Who has been having sex with you, Omega?” 

_“N-no!”_ Baekhyun sniffed, breathing out heavy through his nose, _“Head Alpha- I-I am pure!”_

“I saw him catch the rabbit by himself!” Zitao threw out, a worried look as Baekhyun writhed in the dirt, “Swear, Head Alpha, I saw him by the river yesterday, it was an injured animal- an easy kill even for an Omega.” 

Baekhyun was suddenly able to breath, immediately taking the chance to press his cheek into the dirt and whine apologetic noises. 

“Then he deserves punishment for not giving the food over.” Head Alpha decided, placing his hand on Baekhyun's chest as if falsely forgiving, “Those who wish to punish him can, no sex - you all know the rules.” 

Panicking, Baekhyun nosed at the Alphas calf, feeling disgusted with himself, but he would much rather only feel the physical pain from the Head Alpha rather than have himself be defiled further. _“Alpha. Alpha- I’m yours! Yours only!”_

He risked the move to press his scent gland to the Alphas ankle, trying to present himself as interested to tempt the Head Alpha. 

It was disturbing. 

Sehun found himself cringing at the Omegas plea’s, the small wolf trying to seduce the Head Alpha if only hoping to be touched by one instead of many. The Alpha in him was deeply disturbed even more as he looked around the pack and saw how many Alpha looked happy at the Omegas punishment. A free Omega to use, he supposed. 

His pack would never stand for this behavior, for an Omega to be so distressed and obviously scared. So scared he was willing to take an aggressive, cold hearted man into his virginal womb for a few moments of peace. 

He turned around, pulling on Luhan’s sleeve. “We have places to be, Lu.” 

The Omega sniffed, tears falling down his face as Sehun picked him up, “This isn’t fair, Hunnie.” 

Sehun could only nod in agreement, pressing a kiss beneath his mates ear and moving towards the forest, “It’s time, let’s go tell them it’s time to do something. Don’t worry, Omega, I always take care of you.” 

But who took care of Baekhyun?

Nobody but himself.

~~~~~~~~

Crossing borders wasn't an issue for Sehun. Not when it was his pack, not the pitiful excuse for one he had been in for over a year.

Or, should he say his fake pack. 

“Lu! Sehun!”

The Alpha smiled stiffly at Jongdae, setting Luhan on the ground so he could go play with the other Omega. “I’m sorry, Dae, I have no time to play with you. Is Head Alpha in the tent?” 

This area was not as good as the one inhabited by the pack Sehun liked to refer to as sinners. But, it was good enough for the smaller group, especially when they needed to stay close by.

“Yup! Talking strategies or something!” Jongdae laughed, giggling into Luhan’s cheek, “We don’t need any Alphas anyways! Bye bye!” 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the Omegas antics, unable to stop the small smile as he heard Luhan make excited chirps. He then turned towards the tent, making his way inside.

As expected, the Alphas were sat at the wooden table, Yifan looking extremely disgruntled, and Sehun almost felt bad having to upset the Head Alpha even further. “Yifan, I have news.” 

See, the whole point of spying on this pack was because of an attack years ago. An attack that killed not only their families, but many of the Omegas EXO had come to save. 

It was long ago, when all of them were only children or pups that knew no better. 

But, the survivors of the attack never forgot the event, they had raised most of this pack to remember it as if they had been in it themselves and not as pups. 

They had spied many packs, trying to figure out the correct group that was at fault for mistreating Omegas and killing the defenseless, stealing a precious… gift from them.

It was how he had found Luhan. Saved from the jaws of a pack that considered Omegas weak. And it was from a pack that used those considered useless as servants where they had found Kyungsoo who was partially blind, but it didn’t deter the Alpha at all.

In fact, Sehun forgot more times than not because the Alpha was very strong. 

Kyungsoo's impairment was odd too, sometimes he could see fine, usually when emotions ran high and adrenaline pumped, but others things just seemed slightly blurry, like a fog covering his eyes. It’s why he hated to be called blind when he could see fine most of the time- or at least when it was important. 

No pack was as bad as this one had proven to be though. Not the pack that used the Alpha as a servant or the pack that had never allowed Luhan to speak, but this pack. The pack that forced a poor Omega into depression, suppressing his own heat in fear. 

Sehun was done, he was tired of watching and trying to defend, he couldn’t though or else they would find him suspicious, and he couldn’t risk that at all. 

It was hard enough for him to speak to Baekhyun without getting odd looks, which was why Luhan had been pulled into the situation because they hoped an Omega would open up to another faster, but that wasn’t the case for Baekhyun at all. 

“Sehun, welcome back!” Jongin smiled, a pretty, excited one that made Sehun laugh at the fellow Alpha- his pack brother. 

“Unfortunately, I can smell that it’s not for good reason, we’ll leave you alone.” Junmyeon sent Sehun a smile before grabbing Minseok's hand, “Jongdae is probably suffocating Luhan by now anyways, we should go watch our mate.” 

The two betas briefly touched the Alphas face, signs of happiness to see him back before shutting the curtain behind them. 

“We were just discussing Baekhyun.” The way Chanyeol said the Omegas name only made Sehun feel worse about what he’d have to tell them. 

It was easier before they had met the Omega face to face, before they smelled the sweetness and got a taste of the Omegas personality. Baekhyun was a good Omega, would make fantastic pups and be a pure mate, Sehun could always admit that much, but he only felt horribly now when he had to come in to report his abuse.

Of course, before the Alphas would get worked up about it because Omegas didn’t deserve to be treated anything but like royalty. But now… Sehun could see how fast the Alphas wanted to mate him. He couldn’t blame them, he had been the same with Luhan at first meeting too. 

With Omegas... you just knew if you belonged or not. It was that easy. They just either had a scent that drew them in, or they had one that simply demanded affection, if it was both then it was hard to stay away. 

“Great. That’s what I’m here to discuss too, which one of you gave him a rabbit?” Sehun cut to the chase, taking a seat at the end of the table across from Yifan. 

“Me!” Jongin beamed happily, chest puffing out as if he was trying to prove himself a worthy Alpha. “Me! He licked my cheek for it too!” 

“Okay, that’s not what happened.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, defensive. “He nuzzled your cheek in appreciation because he is sweet, he licked my cheek though.” 

Jongin growled, opening his mouth to probably start an argument but Yifan sighed loudly, “Both of you shut up, you’re not courting him- yet, let Sehun continue.” 

“God, this Omega must be something.” Kyungsoo laughed, rubbing his temple as if exasperated. 

“Anyways!” Sehun cried as Chanyeol smirked, looking like he was about to teach Kyungsoo a lesson. “Anyways, you got him in so much shit, Jongin.” 

Suddenly the air was turning stale. “He… I’m not sure why he even had it still, but he had the bone I guess and… I don’t fucking know- the Head Alpha found it, only god knows what he was doing inside the Omegas nest-“

“He went into his nest!” Yifan snarled, resting his hands on the table as his chair tipped behind him at the force of him standing up. “Do they have any idea how important that space is?” 

“It wasn’t much of a nest to begin with.” Sehun whispered, feeling like submitting at the pure anger from the Head Alpha. “It was literally… it's just a pelt with torn clothing, not much of anything truthfully. I tried… tried to give him clothing for it before, but he doesn’t like my scent, I think.” 

“That’s not the point.” Kyungsoo frowned, looking upset despite having never met the Omega, “To him, it was a nest no matter what shape or size.” 

Sehun nodded in agreement, sadness filling his chest at the pure amount of anger on the Alphas faces. It was so obvious that they wished to court the Omega, maybe even had thoughts of permanently claiming him, the thought was painful because Sehun could never imagine Luhan being in such a situation. “As… as we were leaving he was being offered as a toy, probably finished as we speak… I-there was no way to stop it and I couldn’t… we can’t listen to the cries or… or smell his fear any longer, something needs to be done.” 

“A toy...” Jongin grumbled, chest a deep rumble as his eyes continuously flashed colors, “You mean bred?” 

“No.” Sehun said quickly, “No, no, he… Baekhyun is not allowed to be bred, only by the Head Alpha once his heat hits.” 

“Then we will need to work faster, we can no longer afford to wait things out. I suppose it was a mistake to want the little Omega, but I can’t help myself. I won’t stand by just to wait for an opportunity to overtake them- I want to fight now.” Chanyeol said decidedly, standing up. 

“We will take more action…” Yifan agreed, “Unfortunately… we still have to wait, you know we can’t barge in without more on the inside. We should… let’s send one more Alpha in, scope it out for a little longer.” 

“Me.” Jongin growled.

“No, you’re too impulsive, I’ll go. I haven’t met the Omega yet anyways, don't you think him knowing you guys would give us away? Omegas aren’t the best at lying, much less a tortured one.” Kyungsoo added, already sure of his choice.

“Fine.” Yifan sounded jealous even to his own ears, regardless that he wouldn’t have been able to go no matter what, his pure scent and size gave him away as a Head Alpha immediately. “Fine, in a few days you will stumble in, ask for shelter, pretend to offer your loyalty.” 

“Don’t tell them your… impairment.” Sehun said softly, apologetically, “I’ve seen them slay and torment those with issues, who knows what they would do for even the smallest bit of impairment.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Impairment or not, I’d still be able to kill them all if this Omega smells as charming as everyone raves about.” 

“Oh, you have no idea, Soo.” 


	5. Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.... technically, consent isn’t a thing as they’re wolves and Baekhyun is an Omega, so things aren’t really in his favor... animals indeed.

  
Baekhyun was exhausted. He had been covered in Alpha’s semen just two days ago, the punishment for his mistake of keeping a bone for himself. 

Having been forced to carry their scents for days, sat at the Head Alphas feet. 

He was nothing but shamed and embarrassed. That was the point of the punishment, but it still hurt. It still made him feel like a whore, pathetic, even though he hadn’t had any choice in the action. 

He was nothing but a lap dog now, resting at the Head Alphas feet at the bottom of his large, pelted chair in the main hut. 

Baekhyun hadn’t attempted to escape or leave, figured there was no need when he’d likely be summoned back. The Head Alpha must have been fully convinced the Omega had been attempting to court another, because the Omega wasn’t out of his sight unless at night time in which he let the little Omega run to his nest.

The nest that was nothing but ruined at this point. It smelled uncomfortable, like the Alpha, nothing about it made Baekhyun comfortable anymore. He had half a mind to just start a new one, but he didn’t have the time to find scraps of fabric on his own or find one from Luhan. Plus, he was worried it would only be taken away, and he didn’t know if he could handle that again. 

“Omega, are you hungry?” 

Baekhyun was always disgusted with the Head Alpha, but more often than not he was also disgusted with himself for playing along. 

The wolf at his feet whined, eyeing the bowl of meat brought over from a Beta to the Head Alpha. He turned to gently lick at the Alphas leg in a beg, eyes lowered.

“Do you think you deserve it? Tell me, bitch, do you deserve to be fed when you have been unloyal to me?” 

Baekhyun held back his pained cry as the Alpha kicked at his side and only curled around the man’s feet closer, _“I am yours, Head Alpha.”_

“That’s right.” The man growled, throwing a piece of meat into his own mouth and grabbing the wolf’s jaw to force him to look at him, “You know I always planned to take your first heat and find you a mate.” 

The Omegas eyes locked on the meat the Alpha kept shoveling in his own mouth without so much as a motion to offer it to Baekhyun. “But you’ve been so… much better to your Alpha lately, perhaps I should take you as a mate instead? What do you think, Omega? You would be Luna.” 

Truthfully, the thought made Baekhyun's stomach turn, but he couldn’t express that. Instead he only pressed his nose to the Alphas knee and forced a small soft noise out. 

It made the Head Alpha smile, taking it as a confirmation, “Or, maybe I will assign you a mate still, you could just be my little Omega bitch. Come to my every call for my knot, you can just be bred by me and a mate. I don’t think you deserve the title, do you?” 

Baekhyun whined at the thought of being forced on many knots he didn’t want, pressing his ears on his head. 

“Ah, I see you disagree.” The man laughed before taking a partially eaten bone from his mouth. “Would you like to be my mate? To accept my knot and bore my pups?” 

Baekhyun watched the man offer the chewed up bone and knew it wasn’t like he had a choice but to accept it despite his question sounding like he did. 

To share eaten food with him was a sweet action despite him absolutely hating the Head Alpha.

It was a sign of courting, an action Alphas usually did once interested, to chew up their potential mates food if it was too rough or hard. 

Baekhyun just never wanted the action from this man. If one of the forest Alphas did it for him… he felt as if he could die happily, but now, now he just had to accept what was given to him. 

So he did, leaning up to accept the chewed up bone and quickly dropping back to the ground to gnaw on it. 

“Ugh, I forgot how disgusting you smelled.” The Head Alpha groaned. “You have permission to clean up later, the river will do you some good. Make you not smell like a heated whore.” 

The Omegas ear twitched in offense at the words, it wasn’t his fault that they hadn’t permitted him to go to the river, the scent of come on his fur was fading, but still very much prominent. 

But right now Baekhyun could give two fucks as he chewed the cartilage off the bone, any sort of nutrients was enough to make him wag.

“Head Alpha!” Baekhyun's eyes flickered to the tent doorway and he felt himself confused as Zitao and Sehun entered, “Head Alpha, a rouge requests to meet you.” Zitao continued.

“A rouge?” The man laughed, the sound disturbing Baekhyun, “We haven’t had rouges since our mated pair arrived, send him in, let me see.” 

Baekhyun saw Sehun's jaw clench slightly at the mention of his and Luhans arrival and dropped the bone to the ground curiously, head tilting as he opened the curtain. 

The man that walked in was small, but radiated nothing but Alpha. It sent Baekhyun's fur standing up. 

He was extremely handsome, but every wolf was usually beautiful, his raven colored hair cropped in a way Baekhyun found odd, but it looked nice. 

It made Baekhyun wonder how his hair would look since he hasn’t shifted in so long. The once short white locks were probably very overgrown now. 

“Head Alpha, my name is Kyungsoo, I’m here requesting entrance to your pack. See, I have been traveling over the mountain for days upon days, and wished to take shelter.” 

Even his voice had Baekhyun letting out a small shiver, his eyes flicking on the Alphas for a moment until he realized his slip up and moved them to stare at the man’s covered feet. 

Shoes, Baekhyun very much wanted to try those. This man must travel to human parts often to be wearing them. 

“And are you running from something? Why are you rogue?” 

“Truthfully.” Kyungsoo began again, head bowed in respect, but his eyes kept straying to the tiny white wolf curled at the Alphas feet. “Truly, I lost my pack when I was young, and I spent years with humans until I decided my wolf could no longer pretend to be among pretentious minds.” 

His words made the Head Alpha laugh, or it was just the fact that the Alpha kept staring at the Omega. “You haven’t seen an Omega in long, I suppose.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, lying through his teeth, “I have not, this little wolf is not a pup?” 

“Oh definitely not a pup.” The Head Alpha chuckled, hand reaching down to pet over Baekhyun's head, falsely soft. “Twenty years of age, this one. Our little pet, care to see him?” 

“Oh… I’m okay- I-“

“I insist.” The Head Alphas voice was firm, testing as he grabbed Baekhyun's scruff and forced him to his feet, “He's a good Omega, will do whatever is needed, if you aren’t tempted by such a status then perhaps you are not strong enough to join our pack. We need breeders, and if you are not willing, we have no use.” 

“Omegas are a dying breed.” Kyungsoo whispered carefully, “Of course they are built to tempt.” His own words made him cringe and he had no idea how he was going to befriend the Omega after this.

To help him, he needed to play the part.

“That’s the spirit.” The Head Alpha purred, leaning down to press his mouth against Baekhyun's ear, “Go along, Omega, prove your loyalty to this pack.” 

Baekhyun curled his tail around his leg uncomfortably and walked slowly towards the Alpha until he was standing at the Alphas knees, moving to weave his way in between the man’s legs in an act obviously meant to be seductive, not that Baekhyun thought it was working at all. 

“He smells as if mated.” Kyungsoo's words held a sort of growl, an accusation. 

“He is a whore, but a virgin one. One can please the pack without taking a knot.” The Head Alpha responded, watching the Alphas carefully.

It wasn’t that Kyungsoo wasn’t tempted by the little Omega. He was, very much so, but his anger was even more overpowering at the state of the Omega, unable to even pick up the true scent of him beneath the many smells of Alpha covering him. 

But he knew he had to play along, and he could only hope Baekhyun could tell how apologetic he was. 

“Omega.” He purred, the words immediately gaining the Omegas attention and making Baekhyun look at him.

God, those blue eyes were enough for Kyungsoo to realize immediately why the three others were so enamored. He was beautiful even if he was blurred. “Omega, be good for Alpha, okay?” He was being too gentle and knew it, if he was supposed to prove his part he needed to be rougher- but he really didn’t want to. 

Baekhyun purred a soft noise in reply, pressing his nose to Kyungsoo's leg and intaking the scent of dogwood and sage. 

“Down.” Kyungsoo growled, voice making Baekhyun still and immediately move to submit, neck bared on his back, “Submit, that's right, Omega.” 

The Omega whined and turned his neck further exposed, almost a beg for the Alpha to do something, anything.

Kyungsoo was just about to praise him, knew how important it was to praise the Omega for submitting so beautifully.

“Good! Very good, we will have you given you are fertile enough to force submission, maybe even a potential candidate for the Omega once his heat hits.” The Head Alpha clapped, “Someone get him a pelt and bedding.” 

Kyungsoo felt Sehun grab his wrist to pull him out and almost growled. He wasn’t finished with the Omega, he had gotten praised and coddled, he hadn’t gotten to tell Baekhyun how proud he was for submitting perfectly. 

“Wait.” Kyungsoo growled, his instincts freaking out as he watched a Beta grab under Baekhyun's arm, “Wait, wait!” 

Sehun growled harder, sending a look to Zitao for him to help him drag Kyungsoo away, “Not the time! It’s not the time!” 

Kyungsoo wanted to tear someone’s throat out.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun liked the stars. Even more so when it was only him and his thoughts, water up to his chest, cold.

The Head Alpha had let him go, it was surprising, but it seemed he was done playing games with him. 

So, he had taken the opportunity to run to the river to clean off.

“You are very beautiful.” 

The Omega swallowed hard and bowed his head to the Alpha in the darkness, _“Thank you, Alpha.”_

“I wanted to apologize.” Kyungsoo added softly, taking a seat on a rock beside the river, vision slightly acting up in the dark. “I did it for entrance, but you submitted beautifully and I am impressed.” 

If Baekhyun was in human form he would have blushed at the compliment. _“You do not need to praise, is there a reason you’re here or do you want me to submit to you again. You cannot knot me or the Head Alpha would kill you.”_

Kyungsoo growled and covered his ear, disregarding the fact that Baekhyun was talking through a link as he tried to cover the words from entering his head. “I don’t want those things, I only wanted to tell you that you did well, Omega.” 

The way the Alpha regarded his status was familiar, reminded him of the sweet forest Alphas who said Omega as if it was a compliment and not something he was growing to hate being. _“You are from the city?”_ Baekhyun asked softly, rolling onto his side in the water to try and clean his back.

Kyungsoo ignored the question and frowned, removing his boots before hopping into the river. “Can I.. do you mind? I can help you clean.” 

_“Why?”_ Baekhyun blinked, confused as the Alpha walked through the water towards him. 

“What do you mean? We are pack now, cleaning each other is bonding.” Kyungsoo said as if obvious, reaching out to run his hand over the Omegas spine. 

Baekhyun keened at the attention, immediately sniffing towards the Alpha and scooting closer. _“You may… get in trouble if they catch you being nice to me.”_

Kyungsoo curled his lips at the words before shaking it off and scrubbing the Omegas hip, the fur was matted together and the Alphas stomach turned as his thoughts imagined why, but he brushed it off and released some pheromones instead. “You smell like sunshine.” 

_“I’m sorry, many do not like it.”_ Baekhyun apologized, instinctively following the scent to press his cheek to the Alphas hip, oblivious that it was the Alphas intention to pull him closer. 

“Well.” The Alpha clicked his tongue with a smile at the preciousness of the tiny wolf, “I do like it, very much. A beautiful Omega, sweetest scent, you are to be mated? Have you been courted yet? Surely you have many interested.” He questioned, faking ignorance.

 _“Am not allowed to be… courted. Head Alpha is mad at me… because I was planning on making a courting gift for another, but.. I am supposed to be taken in my heat by the Head Alpha and bitten by a chosen fertile Alpha to ensure pups.”_ Baekhyun said it so nonchalantly Kyungsoo felt pained in place of Baekhyun's emotionlessness. 

“You cannot choose a mate? What about love?” 

_“Love doesn’t exist for me.”_ The Omega murmured, pulling away to move to the riverbank to dry off. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Kyungsoo whispered, following after the Omega quickly, “The highest chance of pups depends on love, not status. Sure, having each be fertile is a big deal. But you can’t be expected to accept a knot of an Alpha you don’t feel affection for.” 

Baekhyun wanted to smile at his words, but only shook off his coat, _“Alpha, as soon as my heat hits I will be a pleading whore, accepting any Alpha into my womb. It doesn’t matter if it is one I want or not, anything to breed.”_

The words were true, and Kyungsoo knew that's how this pack worked, they would fight and the winner got to breed the Omega until he saw fit and then others would fight for the Omegas next spike of heat. 

Kyungsoo has seen it happen before, in his old pack, but for some reason he didn’t care nearly as much as he did just picturing this Omega being strung out for any attention. 

The Omega would be forced into a shift eventually, the heat overcoming him so extremely he would have to change. The thought had the Alpha instinctually getting warm, so he quickly changed his train of thought so he wouldn’t scare the Omega with the smell of his arousal.

“You live this way? On the edge?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, walking slowly alongside the Omegas trotting figure. 

Baekhyun let a noise of confirmation out and gently bumped his shoulder to the Alphas calf as they walked along, any chance for attention that wasn’t rough. 

Kyungsoo cursed his vision for acting up at such important times and rubbed his eyes at the blob that was coming within his vision.

 _“My nest.”_ Baekhyun explained softly, oblivious to the Alphas issue as he hopped onto the pile of fabric.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, eyes focusing for a few moments, only long enough for him to recognize the poverty and stop a few feet away. “I apologize, I won’t touch it, but… do you mind if I take a seat closer? Unless you are tired, then I’ll leave you.” 

The Omega tilted his head curiously at the Alphas action. Nobody here would ever ask his permission, probably stomp through the ruined nest without second thought. _“Do as you want, Alpha.”_

It wasn’t exactly a yes and it wasn’t a no, so Kyungsoo only took a seat a ways away, a few feet from the nest, not wanting to encroach on the Omegas only territory.

“Baekhyun, you are a pretty wolf.” Kyungsoo praised gently, unsure of what to even say now.

He didn’t really care when Baekhyun suddenly smelled happy, the first time he smelled such a thing. “I am sure your human form is just as gorgeous, little cub.” He added just because his vision was focusing on the white wolf's tail wagging back and forth. 

_“Thank you, Alpha.”_

“Such a sweet Omega.” Kyungsoo sniffed dramatically because the way Baekhyun expressed laughter in wolf form was adorable, eyes widening and the corner of his mouth trying to turn into a smile as his tail flicked fast. “I’ll let you get some sleep, cuteness.” He added softer, “I’m just in the hut beside the medic tent, and between Sehun and Luhans… if you need anything… you can wake me up- for anything.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say to the Alpha, his chest wanting him to whine as Kyungsoo climbed to his feet. 

He sent to Omega one last smile before licking his lips and shaking his head to himself. 

_“Alpha.”_ Baekhyun said gently as Kyungsoo began walking away.

“Yes, pup?” The Alpha turned around quickly at the Omegas call. 

_“Thank you for being nice to me.”_ Baekhyun curled into a ball in his pile of cloth and ducked his head under his paws shyly. _“And… your scent smells good too.”_

Kyungsoo felt elated at the admission and grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling the plain black sweater from his chest and laying it in the grass. 

If Baekhyun wanted it he would come get it, it would be rude of him to toss it into the Omegas nest without permission, spreading a scent the Omega could not want in his space. 

“Sleep well, Omega.”


	6. Producing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! WARNING!! 
> 
> VERY ABO!!

  
At first chance, Baekhyun was rushing into the woods, trying to find the Alphas he deemed his friends as he hopped over logs.

He hadn’t felt this excited in a while. 

With Kyungsoo's arrival, nobody spent time searching for him or demanding things of him. They mostly fawned over the Alpha's strength, many spending time admiring the Alpha.

Baekhyun wasn’t immune to the thoughts, more than once listening in on the Betas cooing and attempts at seducing the Alpha. Kyungsoo was so nice, always rejecting in the sweetest of ways even when they were beautiful Betas- even nice Betas that Baekhyun never had issues with like Mark or Jackson.

He never had many problems with Betas truthfully. His issue with Betas was that most of them completely overlooked his pain, and didn't help even if they could.

Betas weren’t necessarily instinctively inclined to react to a distressed Omega like Alphas were supposed to, Betas were the middle of two extremes and that included instincts, scents, and mating. 

Things didn’t really occur or affect Beta’s like they did Omegas or Alphas. Baekhyun was very jealous of them. 

“Well, well, well… there’s the little one.” 

Baekhyun was overly excited, running over to the Alpha sitting on the ground to pounce on his chest, licking the Alphas temple and then sitting back with a happy cry.

“Ah, you’re so happy to see Alpha, hm?” Yifan beamed at the Omegas reaction, wrapping his arms around the tiny wolf to still his excited wiggling. “Alpha is happy to see you, baby wolf.” 

“Speaking for all of us.” Jongin smiled, the excitement from the Omega contagious. “Alphas are excited to see you, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun made a happy noise at the man's voice and jumped off Yifan's lap to weave through Jongin's legs. The Alpha was beautiful, not that the Omega expected any differently, but Jongin was so prettily tanned it made him look so healthy- a fertile Alpha. 

“Yah, I don’t even get a greeting, so rude, little flower. It’s been over a week and guess who waited for you everyday!” Chanyeol faked exhaustion, kneeling down and opening his arms for the white wolf. 

_“Alpha!”_ Baekhyun cried happily, easily changing his course to curl into the Alphas chest, nose pressing to the man’s collarbone. 

Yifan smiled at how happy his pack members were before grabbing the cloth bag beside him, “Tiny, we brought you some food, hungry?” 

Baekhyun's ears perked up at the offer, limp ear hanging adorably. _“Thank you, Alphas!”_

“You’re so happy today, is it because you get to see us? Our Omega finally slipped away from the big bad wolf?” Jongin laughed, pretty canines glittering from how wide his smile was as Baekhyun laid on the forest floor and began accepting the bread Yifan was willing to hand feed him. 

_“Made a friend! Wanted to tell you guys!”_

Chanyeol shared a smile with his pack mates before running his hand through the Omegas fur, noticing the difference that the Omega was no longer tangled in his own fur any longer. “Yeah? I hope you are being treated well.” 

Baekhyun released a quiet whine when he deemed Yifan to be taking too long to tear the bread into pieces before gently licking the man’s fingers in apology. Yifan brushed it off immediately, feeding him another chunk before petting behind the Omegas ear. _“His name is Kyungsoo, an Alpha. He gave me a shirt!”_

“How nice, pretty, but you don’t shift, what use do you have with it?” 

At the Head Alphas question, Baekhyun suddenly smelled extremely embarrassed, letting out a whine and trying to hide his muzzle under Yifan’s leg. 

“Yes, you are very cute.” Jongin purred happily, reaching out to hold one of the Omegas paws, “What's gotten you so embarrassed?” 

Baekhyun suddenly wished he wasn’t in wolf form for the first time in a while so he could mumble and they wouldn’t hear him. _“I… put it in my nest.”_

Such a confession would probably make any Alpha lose their mind if the Omega they wished to court admitted to finding comfort in materials filled with a different Alphas scent.

But the other Alpha happened to be a member of their own pack, so it was only a good thing- it still made the Alphas feel slightly jealous- but it was good he was accepting of Kyungsoo's scent, a step in the right direction.

“If we offered you our clothes would you nest them too?” Chanyeol whispered nervously, jealousy seeping off his skin. 

Baekhyun snapped his head back to blink at the Alpha, _“You’d want me to nest them?”_

“Of course.” Yifan whispered gently, fingers touching Baekhyun's scruff as if the skin was delicate, unknown to the fact the wolf was dragged around by it on a daily basis. “We’d be honored if you found comfort in our scents.” 

Feeling like this day would be filled with confessions, Baekhyun suddenly wanted to spill his guts, lay out all of his feelings if only to hope the Alphas wouldn’t crush him or take advantage of them. _“I can’t… my- my Head Alpha would find the scents… but I would, I would really want too… I know that it’s inappropriate of me, we are not… none of us are courting, but I-I wanted to make something special last week, but I got caught and in trouble.”_ Baekhyun flattened his ears down and blinked glassy eyes, _“My Head Alpha… he's probably going to take apart my nest again if he finds anything else.”_

Yifan had to flash red eyes at both Jongin and Chanyeol in warning of their growling so as not to scare the Omega. “Yeah? What did you want to make, cub? I’m sure it was going to be very nice.” 

Baekhyun perked up and stood onto four legs, _“Was going to make a necklace! I… I probably would need someone’s help because I can’t really… really do much in this form, but I was going to put the rabbit bone on it, a present!”_

“A gift?” Jongin's eyes glittered with happiness as he cooed for the small wolf to stand between his legs, “Are you flirting with me, sunshine? Trying to give an Alpha such a good gift knowing that it is an Alpha's place to give a courting gift first.” 

_“Present.”_ Baekhyun corrected, excited at the Alphas almost blatant admission that he wanted to court him, _“Thank you for being nice to me, Alpha! I was really hungry.”_

Yifan clenched his jaw at the Omegas cuteness, pissed off that he was thanking them for something as simple as food. He stood to his feet and shifted, his dark black wolf easily bigger than any of the others even in human form. 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice, eyes closed and happily accepting Jongin petting over his face. 

_“Baekhyun.”_ Yifan purred quietly, his figure easily a good four times the size of the Omega, Baekhyun's head barely reaching his leg. _“What would you say if I told you we wanted to help you?”_

He had to be careful, telling Baekhyun too much information would be self destructive, Omegas could easily be forced to tell the truth. 

The Omega only stared at the huge black wolf before letting a cute giggle fill their heads, it was probably an accident, but it made all the Alphas feel that much more protective of him. 

Baekhyun didn’t even notice his slip up, moving to stand beneath Yifan’s chest as if amazed he could shelter himself fully standing beneath the Alphas chest. _“Will you take care of me, Alphas?”_ They weren’t sure if it was supposed to be a joke, his tone suggested so, but they didn’t take it as that. 

Yifan instead nipped at the Omegas ear gently urging him to submit beneath him before lowering himself to the Omegas back, a protecting pose, as long as he was on top the Omega nobody could touch him. _“Of course, if that’s what you want.”_

Surprising the Alpha, Baekhyun purred, wiggling himself to lay with his stomach pressed against the Alphas chest, licking the Alphas jaw sweetly. _“If things were different… I-I would hope to be mated to Alphas as nice as you guys.”_

They wanted to tell him that was the plan, for them to make things better for him. That they had done so before, had saved Luhan, had saved Kyungsoo, many more that later decided to split from them- and that was completely fine too. But it was better if the Omega didn’t know too much.

“If things were different then know we would immediately want to court you, Baekhyun.” Jongin said quietly, as if pained and wanting to tell the truth, “You will make a brilliant mate, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun huffed through his nose like a laugh, unable to stop himself from pressing into an area on Yifan’s neck that neared his scent gland, unable to lick or scent himself on it even if he wanted to badly. _“Too bad I will be whored.”_

“But you will never be a whore.” Chanyeol argued gently, “Do not worry, sweetheart, you could never be a whore, we want you to have a happy life, a life fit for an Omega so sweet.” 

_“Even if… even if I am pupped?”_ Baekhyun whimpered, scooting to hide himself in Yifan’s mess of dark fur despite the pretty contrast between their colors. 

Chanyeol's lip curled up and he smelled Jongin's similar feelings. 

If Baekhyun is pupped by another then it would be painful. Alphas cared for others pups so long as they were products of packs. So, technically, they did not have to care for the pup if it wasn’t their packs. But this… was Baekhyun, and he hadn’t even had a first heat yet, Omegas couldn't be impregnated their first heat, so they weren’t concerned about him carrying for another- not when they were planning on helping the Omega as soon as possible. 

_“Even if you bore… many litters, snowflake.”_ Yifan cooed, _“And we will care for you… first chance.”_

They wanted to ask for his loyalty in courting, to ask him if he wouldn’t touch others except them, but it wasn’t likely, and they knew that. Baekhyun had no choice, so they shouldn’t ask him to pretend like he had one. 

“Look.” Jongin murmured, Baekhyun flopped his head down on the forest floor to look at the Alpha upside down, “For our good Omega who likes flowers.” 

_“I don’t just like flowers.”_ Baekhyun said softly as Jongin twisted a purple flower between his fingers, _“I like cinnamon… the scent of-of a fire… sage, a-and… the forest..”_

Yifan shifted to press his nose into the Omegas cheek affectionately, slightly overwhelmed at the Omegas sweet confession. Based on the slowly filling scents of cinnamon and smoke, he knew Jongin and Chanyeol felt the same. _“What a coincidence.”_ He mused gently, _“Sugarcane happens to be our favorite scent.”_

~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo was getting annoyed. Very, very annoyed in fact.

He wasn’t here to play pretend, he was here only to help Sehun. To be another pair of eyes watching the inner abuse going on in the pack.

It was obvious even though he had only been here a week. Originally, he thought the abuse only occurred between the single unmated Omega and the Head Alpha, but he was immediately proven wrong.

It wasn’t just Baekhyun and the Head Alpha, it was Baekhyun and almost all of the Alphas. 

And he felt like shit.

All he was doing was cleaning clothes in the river, trying to be as discreet as possible as he followed the Omega around. 

But he was getting absolutely fed up. These Betas constantly coming up to him with scents on blast, obviously showing their interest to him, and it wasn’t alluring- it was distracting.

Because of this, he had missed Baekhyun being dragged away two days prior, and he wouldn’t let it happen again when he saw the Omega a bit later running into a stream along the side of the mountain, Kyungsoo hadn’t tried to follow him or help him bathe again- not when he could practically smell the shame from him. 

The Alpha wanted to check the Omega over, noticing the redness, rawness of the wolf’s hind legs, but he knew if he saw what he expected then he wouldn’t be able to have cover anymore- he’d start a fight. 

That didn’t mean he was going to allow it to happen again. 

So, he had been watching the Omega across the camp for a good few hours. Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was so happy, he would probably find out from his pack later when he snuck away, but the Omega was so precious as he jumped around and tried to swat at butterflies.

It was such an innocent action, something he rarely saw Baekhyun doing, but it fit him so well. 

Baekhyun usually laid around by himself, usually near the water or at the treeline. He didn’t usually look so calm, always on edge- ears flicking in the packs direction when he heard any noises. It was so… Baekhyun of the Omega to play so sweetly. It made the Alpha wonder how the Omega would play in human form- wonder how pretty the Omega would be.

Maybe look as young as Luhan did, or would he look as bright as Jongdae? 

A Beta was talking his ear off, and Kyungsoo nodded along politely, his eyes never straying from the Omega even though the Beta was admittedly beautiful, he would be a pretty mate- but Kyungsoo truthfully didn’t care much for Beta’s, not anymore at least. 

Eyes only on the white Omega that suddenly had an Alpha at his neck and-

“Excuse me.” Kyungsoo said frantically, pushing his pile of blankets to be cleaned off into Yixing's lap beside him and ignoring the Beta’s confused noises.

“Kyungsoo!” He heard Sehun yell at him and ignored it, jumping over empty baskets people were using to run towards the river. 

Baekhyun reeked of fear, the first thing Kyungsoo could pick up on as the Alpha had the Omega at his teeth. 

_“Al-alpha, not now, please.”_ Baekhyun was begging, and it hurt when he was forced to submit with the tan wolf peering over him, his canines teasing the Omegas neck as if a joke. 

This wasn’t a joke, this was despicable, and Kyungsoo was shifting immediately, completely jumping over the river. 

_“Omega, submit for your Alpha, hm? Come on, loosen up.”_

Kyungsoo growled to announce his presence, raven colored fur sticking up on the back of his neck threateningly. _“Omega is mine.”_

The Alpha smelled amused as he pulled away from Baekhyun, the white wolf immediately scooting away on his stomach, chin to the ground as he watched the Alphas. _“We can share the bitch, he's been more unwilling to play for us lately. You should try for his slick- nobody is ever able to get a drop out of this bitch- maybe he’s infertile.”_

The Alpha said it like it was all fun and games, but Baekhyun was overly embarrassed now, both at the accusation and at the Alpha telling Kyungsoo such a sinful thing. The Alpha would surely never want to speak to him again after learning such a tainted thing about him. 

_“Is this a joke?”_ Kyungsoo snarled, nails digging through the cold dirt, _“I said he was mine, I don’t share.”_

 _“Listen, newcomer.”_ The other huffed, tanned mane starting to stick up as if only now realizing he was being challenged, _“The bitch is for playing, now leave before-“_

Kyungsoo wouldn’t take anymore bullshit being spat at him and pounced blindly. A loud feral noise falling from his throat as he grabbed the Alpha in his teeth, his teeth tearing through skin then muscle.

The Alpha released a pained growl before snapping his teeth at Kyungsoo's ear.

The raven colored wolf released the others shoulder only to jump away from the teeth and circle, blood running down his chin. _“Back down.”_ He demanded, vision blurred.

In his moment of weakness the Alpha tried again, his teeth scraping Kyungsoo's neck before the other Alpha firmly clawed the man’s face away, nail hitting the others eye. 

Kyungsoo knew, based on the Alphas sheer determination thus far that he wouldn’t back down, so he went for the kill. 

His teeth clamped around the tanned neck and he shook his head viciously, growling the whole time until the Alpha finally stilled, limp in his own blood as Kyungsoo dropped him in disgust. 

Heaving, chest moving up and down heavily, red eyes flicking to stare at the audience with a snarl, many looked away immediately, in fear. 

_“A-Alpha.”_ Baekhyun whimpered, slowly stumbling towards Kyungsoo. His white fur was becoming red as he stepped through the blood and Kyungsoo hated to see it stained. 

Kyungsoo turned his attention to him immediately, gently nosing under the Omegas chin to check for any damage. _“Don’t be scared.”_

 _“Alpha, thank you.”_ The Omega licked at the blood on his chin before focusing on the small scrape to Kyungsoo's neck, obviously uncaring about the implications as he rubbed his body to the Alphas front paws, curling his tail around Kyungsoo's left paw, _“Strong.”_

Kyungsoo knew he was strong, but hearing such a thing from the Omega only made him feel prouder, carefully pressing his nose between Baekhyun's ears. _“I won for you. I’ll win for you.”_

 _“Fight for me.”_ Baekhyun purred, pressing his jaw to the Alphas chest affectionately, _“Alpha will fight for me?”_

 _“Good Alphas will fight for you.”_ Kyungsoo cooed, wanting to shield the Omega, but unwilling to get Baekhyun in anymore trouble. _“Baekhyun, I need to-“_

“Both of you! In the Head Alphas hut!” 

Kyungsoo sighed, nuzzling Baekhyun's ear before nodding his head for Baekhyun to follow him. 

They knew they were about to get in trouble, so Kyungsoo needed a lie, and fast.

He knew he was going to regret it.

“Care to explain?” Was the first thing Head Alpha asked, looking nothing short of amused as he tapped fingers on his chair, shooing the others out of the room except Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, “Omega, come here.” He added, snapping his fingers as if Baekhyun was a dog.

Kyungsoo gulped, hoping the Head Alpha couldn't catch the way Baekhyun pressed against his side as he walked past, only for the Omega’s sake. 

_“The Alpha was being territorial.”_ Kyungsoo immediately defended, _“He was trying to mate the Omega, I heard such a thing was forbidden.”_

“Huh.” The Head Alpha laughed under his breath, reaching down to grab Baekhyun's blood stained paw, “It is, which is why… I don’t believe one of my own was trying to mate him under my nose, tell me the truth.” 

Kyungsoo gulped, seering possessiveness burning in his chest as the Head Alpha kissed the Omegas ear, an act of fake affection, obviously fake because even Baekhyun looked confused at the action, his tail shaking. 

“The truth.” Kyungsoo gulped, moving his tail between his legs and feeling like a piece of shit at his next words.

“The truth is I heard many haven’t been able to gain the Omegas slick, perhaps if I tried he would produce and gain a heat quicker. It caused a fight, you know… Alpha hormones...” 

Instead of being called out like he expected, the Head Alpha laughed, shoving the Omegas paw out of his hold. “Go on then, let’s see.” 

Baekhyun's eyes shook as the Head Alpha shoved him towards Kyungsoo, turning to press his cheek into the man’s leg, _“Alpha… please.”_

“Don’t worry, Omega. You won’t get bred, we know how badly you want my knot.” The Head Alpha teased, knowing very well that Baekhyun wanted nobody’s knot. 

“Get on with it then, you wanted to try, so try.” Head Alpha demanded, pushing Baekhyun's head away from him roughly, “You know how it is, Omega, go present.” 

It’s not that Baekhyun didn’t want to present before the Alpha. Kyungsoo was beautiful, and he was strong, he was kind. But those were all factors that only added to his embarrassment, because he knew that.. it would work. There was no way he wouldn’t get slicken and it would crumble and be revealed that he had some sort of affection for the Alpha- the Head Alpha would kill Kyungsoo or him- Baekhyun had no idea.

He also had no choice but to sprawl himself down in presentation, tail moving to the side to reveal parts he always tried to keep hidden. 

_“Head Alpha….”_ Kyungsoo gulped because Baekhyun was gorgeous, of course he had wanted to see the Omega this way, but not… like this. 

“You’re wasting my time.” The Head Alpha growled, tone showing his impatience, “Do it or i'll have your head for killing my Alpha unprovoked.” 

Kyungsoo felt like an idiot now, for standing up for Baekhyun and only getting him back in the situation he had been running from in the first place. Only now, Baekhyun didn’t smell afraid, he just smelled normal- like sunshine and sugar.

The Alpha locked eyes with the pair of brown ones, changing to blue for a second ,that stared into his, he couldn’t read Baekhyun in this form, but he didn’t seem afraid. They both knew there was no choice.

 _“Omega, be good for me.”_ Kyungsoo requested softly, a silent apology as he licked a stripe up Baekhyun's jaw. 

Kyungsoo sniffed deeply, moving his nose down the Omega, resting it against the thin area of the Omegas stomach before licking sweetly, as if pups were being held inside. It made Baekhyun purr, a noise that reassured Kyungsoo. 

“Hurry.” The Head Alpha demanded, Kyungsoo almost growled, having forgotten he was there in the first place. 

Listening, Kyungsoo trailed his tongue down the the Omegas stomach to his hips, gently licking over the white fur. 

This would be so much easier in human form, but Kyungsoo didn’t want to force the Omega to shift, even though he was pretty sure he could, especially by the Omegas reaction to him now, the soft purring. 

Kyungsoo growled dominantly, filling the Omega with hormones that were supposed to trigger a mating cycle, to give the Omega a signal to prepare. 

For once, Baekhyun wondered if it worked as he wiggled, his chest making gentle growls on it's own accord. 

_“Still.”_ The Alpha demanded, nosing past the Omegas hips to nose beside the pink hole. God, Baekhyun was beautiful, so pretty. There was no reason for these Alphas to be so rough with him, and the bite marks near his entrance were proof enough of their harshness. 

_“Omega, do you want to be full?”_ Kyungsoo purred, licking over a scent gland on the inside of Baekhyun's hind leg, _“Alpha will fill you if you’re good for me.”_

It was a lie, Kyungsoo knew the Head Alpha was going to pull him away any minute, but he would take advantage of the chance to scent the Omega as best he could. 

Baekhyun yelped, not in fear, but surprise as the Alpha licked over his hole, he wanted to tell Kyungsoo he shouldn't do that, not when so many others had done the same. But… it felt nice, for once, to be surrounded by the scent of dogwood and sage. The smell of iron from his stained paws only reminded him that this Alpha was protection. 

Before he knew it, he let out a loud pant.

Kyungsoo sniffed once at the change in smells before again, digging his nose into Baekhyun's hip with a crazed growl, tongue sweeping up the small amount of clear slick presented to him. _“Candy.”_ Kyungsoo growled, trying to shove as much slick as he could into his mouth, the Omega was fertile- he could taste it- Baekhyun really was a perfect Omega. 

“Enough!” 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck, pulling him off the Omega and he snarled, thrashing until a second Alpha was grabbing his hind legs. _“Omega! Omega!”_

Baekhyun whined messily, his slick dropping to the mat he laid on. He expected this, but he didn’t think it would be… so nice. _“My Alpha! Alpha, please!”_

“So he is capable!” The Head Alpha laughed, climbing off his chair to grab the Omegas scruff, “You will be bred, Omega, I hope your heat is soon.” 

Kyungsoo felt relieved that the Head Alpha only scooped some of the slick from the ground and tasted it instead of mating the Omega now even though Baekhyun was obviously willing to be bred- by Kyungsoo at least. 

“Take him out. Sehun- come back for the Omega,

I want him separated until his arousal cannot be smelled. First thing tomorrow, I want it known that the Omega can no longer be played with, he will be mated.” 

_“Let me go!”_ Kyungsoo growled, writhing as Sehun dragged him out by his neck and tossed him to the empty courtyard. 

“What have you done!” Sehun hissed, eyes red with anger as he grabbed the raven wolfs face. “You’ve triggered him, his heat will come soon!” 

Kyungsoo snarled, _“Then I will mount him!”_ He argued, licking his mouth.

“How, Kyungsoo?” Sehun demanded, laughing in disbelief because he was so mad, “Now we have less time, if he gets mated, it’s your fault.” 

As if the consequences of his actions only just occurred to him, Kyungsoo howled in pain. 


	7. Kiss

  
Kyungsoo couldn't sleep at all, he couldn’t think, all he wanted was to sniff out Baekhyun and finish the mating the Omega so obviously wanted.

Instead, he needed to go tell on himself. 

And now that it occurred to him, he made a bad choice as he smelled strongly of Omega arousal.

Which was why he wasn’t offended in the slightest when Chanyeol had tackled him to the ground, which hurt a lot when both of them were in human form, and looked heartbroken.

“You’ve mated him!” Chanyeol accused, looking absolutely pissed. “Kyungsoo! You’ve taken him!” 

“I didn’t- hey! Don’t fucking hit me!” Kyungsoo growled, hand coming up to grab his jaw and snarling at Chanyeol as Yifan and Jongin dragged the larger Alpha off of him. 

“You’ve touched!” The redhead screamed, birds flying away at his intensity as his vein popped out on his forehead, “I’ll kill you! You touched him!” 

“Listen!” Kyungsoo suddenly burst into tears like a fountain, falling over his lap to press his face in his hands. “Listen to me.” He requested, quieter.

“We’re listening.” Yifan whispered, letting Chanyeol sink to the dirt when he figured the Alpha was calmed enough. “Kyungsoo, what the hell is happening? We saw Baekhyun… only a day ago, why do you… smell like him so much? Have you claimed? I thought we agreed to wait-“

“I haven’t claimed him.” Kyungsoo sniffed, “Fuck… I wanted to… so badly, god… he’s fucking beautiful. So good, he’s such a good Omega.” 

Jongin cursed under his breath, feeling pity for Kyungsoo when the man stumbled, vision probably acting up with their high emotions, walking over to grab ahold of the Alphas arm. “Let’s sit down.” He suggested, voice firm.

Yifan agreed silently, turning to grab Chanyeol's hand and pull him along, ignoring the redheads snarling. Chanyeol smelled pained despite trying to play it off as anger, because they all knew in order for them all to claim the Omega Yifan had to give the first bite- to claim the Omega as Luna. 

Had Kyungsoo claimed him, well, Baekhyun could never be theirs- only technically Kyungsoo's. 

“Okay, what happened?” Yifan repeated, standing behind Chanyeol's chair to hold the Alphas shoulders down. 

Kyungsoo gulped, looking guilty as he rested his forehead on his palm. “He… someone was messing with him, and… god I’m so tired of it. Baekhyun, he- he was in such a good mood and minding his own business… an Alpha, I don’t know- I got mad because Baekhyun was playing so nicely and I never see it- he never plays like that- so it was fucked for an Alpha to disturb him. I asked him to back off… he started spitting something about testing the Omega for slick production- I guess… Baekhyun hadn’t allowed anyone to smell it or see it.” 

The confession was oddly satisfying, that the Omega went through such means to keep something for himself. 

“But-Uh- not anymore.” Kyungsoo whispered pathetically, fingers shaking. “That… Head Alpha, he wanted a reason for me killing the Alpha- and I obviously couldn’t tell him that it was purely instinct because Baekhyun was defenseless, and he didn’t want to be seduced any longer. So… I lied, I said we got territorial trying to produce slick from him…” 

Jongin's throat suddenly felt sore as he realized the extent, stomach twisting in apology for both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“God… he didn’t even, he just knew how it was- but… it worked, everyone was surprised, the Head Alpha surely was, he must have thought Baekhyun wouldn’t slicken. But he did… and he tastes so fucking good, so perfect- an-and he’s never going to look at me again for what I’ve done.” Kyungsoo cried, vision basically a huge blur anyways, so he opted to cover his eyes. “They're going to start preparation for his heat soon now, because I’ve triggered the production, it’s only a matter of time before it happens…” 

Before they could respond, Minseok was running in, seemingly out of breath, alerting the group at the Betas state. 

“Min?” Yifan questioned, worried as the Betas eyes widened.

“Omega on the border.” The Beta panted, pointing out of the tent.

The Head Alpha cursed under his breath, usually happy to hear Baekhyun was approaching, but he couldn’t go when Kyungsoo was so distressed. “Chanyeol- go.” 

“He-“ 

“Chanyeol only.” Yifan added, pushing Jongin's back into his chair only for the younger to pout, “We need your head, Nini. You can see him next time.” 

Chanyeol ran out of the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun was upset, of course he was. But not at Kyungsoo. There was no way he could be mad when the Alpha had been so nice to him.

He was only mad when he noticed the pretty fabrics pulled out and knew what they were for.

They were going to force him into fittings, want to prepare him for mating and to be bonded to an Alpha he didn’t want. If it was Kyungsoo he wouldn't care, hell, if it was a Beta he wouldn’t either. 

But he knew it meant many Alphas would be taking him, a pretty platform made to display him as he cried out for knots upon knots. 

He wasn’t even comfortable shifting, so he wished them luck trying to find measurements for his robe.

“Hey, flower. I’m sorry it took me a minute.” Chanyeol apologized, taking a seat against a tree and immediately cooing in his throat for the Omegas attention.

 _“Alpha.”_ Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach when just days ago they were basically confessing their wishes to be mated to each other, and now he had to break their hearts- at least it was only one of them today, he could handle one.

“That’s right, precious, your Alpha is here.” 

Baekhyun always liked Chanyeol's voice, his ears that were adorably a size too big for his head, covered by messy red curls. These Alphas were handsome, they would give pups good genes. _“Alpha, I have news.”_

Chanyeol gulped, already knowing, but pretending ignorance, “Okay, Baekhyun, come see me, okay? Let me smell you.” 

The Omega visually perked up, trotting over to sit between Chanyeol's spread legs and press his muzzle to the Alphas nose.

“Ah, just as pretty as I thought.” The Alpha teased, immediately petting down the Omegas cold fur and cupping the small jaw of the wolf so he could rest comfortably. “My pretty Omega.” 

_“Alpha… I-I’m afraid I will be mated soon.”_ Baekhyun admitted, pressing his nose to the Alphas collarbone, _“I… I experienced my first slick production… they- they’ve already started preparing the ceremony.”_

“What ceremony?” Chanyeol asked quietly, ignoring the overwhelming urge to growl and snarl. 

_“To.. to be publicly mated, I think… my mate might be chosen this way too. The Alphas will fight as I am knotted, the winner gets to claim. I don’t… I don’t want to be knotted by them.”_

Chanyeol didn’t hold back the disapproving growl and pressed his nose into the Omegas neck, “I don’t want you to be knotted by them either, to be… publicly mated is one thing, but to be mated by many strangers… that is just cruel, they have no reason for it other than to watch, you cannot get pregnant during a first cycle.” 

Baekhyun whimpered a noise of agreement before moving to hide his head beneath the Alphas arm, _“Alpha… y-you said if I offered again you might want me. Would you take me now? I don’t… I don’t want to be knotted roughly for the first time.”_

Chanyeol felt like crying because he wanted to badly, and nobody would be the wiser, but he wouldn’t be able to hold back a claiming bite- he couldn’t mate the Omega he cared for dearly and not make their bond permanent. “My Omega, if you were human right now… I would kiss you.” He offered in place of mating, he knew Baekhyun knew he couldn’t too. 

_“We… we can kiss as wolves.”_ Baekhyun whined quietly, and Chanyeol felt horrible for his rejection, “We can.” The Alpha agreed, gently scooting Baekhyun off of his lap, pulling off his shorts so he could shift.

Baekhyun looked much happier when they shared the same form, immediately nosing into the Alphas fur. 

_“Would you accept my kiss, if we were humans?”_ Chanyeol asked quietly, licking Baekhyun's cheek affectionately. 

_“Yes.”_ Baekhyun sighed pleasantly, pressing his nose to Chanyeol's mouth, _“We will kiss as humans one day… when- even if I have a mate, promise. I don’t care if I get in trouble.”_

Chanyeol keened in approval to the Omegas words before licking at his teeth, nibbling gently at his whiskers. 

Wolf kisses were nice. They were always sweet, but Chanyeol thought the Omega sweeter. 

The cute purring as he pressed his tiny paws onto the Alphas front ones, straining his neck to try and reach the Alphas mouth. 

Chanyeol moved his whole body to press the little one under him, crowding the Omega beneath his weight, not that Baekhyun minded, he seemed to like it very much- purring louder and licking along the corner of the canines slightly protruding from the corners of the wolf’s mouth. 

_“I wish you were ours, sweet wolf.”_ Chanyeol was lucky he had shifted, because he felt as if a wave of emotions flew threw him as he looked at the Omega beneath him, tired eyes drooping slightly despite still whining for affection. 

Baekhyun was gorgeous, sweet, pure, and innocent… special.

People like this were reasons they wanted to trick other packs, attack those who sinned.

They were the reasons Omegas were dying out in the first place. Stealing Omegas from packs that they killed, then mistreating them- not understanding that Omegas had needs very different from Alphas or Betas.

 _“I love you.”_ Chanyeol added, aware the Omega was asleep peacefully, licking Baekhyun's face to hear the melodic preens from the tiny, fluffy wolf. _“Baekhyun, we won't ever mistreat you. Please love us too, goddess.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I see you 👀 it’s been two days and this story is already my most subscribed! Wow... thank you so much, so many people are invested in this! (Seriously, I’m shocked at the amount!)
> 
> Let me know what you think! 💞


	8. Want A Choice

  
“Baekhyun, I don’t know what to tell you- you need to shift for fittings.” Yixing demanded, “Come on, it's just us- you don’t even trust us.” 

_“I barely trust myself.”_ Baekhyun replied, curling up against a pile of discarded fabric Yixing had been sorting through. 

Luhan sighed, “Xing, just measure me and then it will probably be okay, maybe a bit too big.” 

Yixing rolled his eyes, sending Baekhyun an offended look as he grabbed a measuring tape. “I can’t believe you won’t even shift for us, I can even have Tao guard the door- Sehun too, even Kyungsoo. None of them would peek.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t even spoken to Kyungsoo, felt as if the Alpha was ignoring him since the incident, but Baekhyun had been pretty busy too, being dragged around for preparations- lectured by Luhan. At least with them he didn’t have to be afraid, he only had to be himself. 

_“Xing, I… I don’t even know what I look like to myself, I’m sorry… but you’ll have to wait until the heat symptoms begin. I trust that you two will be the ones to pretty me up?”_

Yixing and Luhan perked up at the Omegas offer, immediately nodding. “Oh, I’d be so honored, Hyunnie!” Luhan squealed in excitement, raising his arms up for Yixing to take his measurements.

Baekhyun had no idea when the Omega decided to claim him as a friend, probably that one time he allowed the Omega into his nest- back when he had one. 

Ever since then Luhan was like a leech, or some sort of flea. A flea Baekhyun was growing to like even if he pretended not to. 

“I’ll even teach you all about heats! Do you know how they work? Ah, I suppose it doesn’t matter, your Alphas will kno- I mean… Yixing do you want to know?” Luhan cut himself off, ears blushing red as he tried to cover his trail, begging Yixing with his eyes.

Luckily, the Beta never asked too many questions, that was more of his mates' job. “Of course, Luhan, I’m curious. Omegas are so special, carrying pups and such, I am happy to be so close to two despite the population of Omegas dwindling.” 

Baekhyun saw Luhan take a big breath, smile wide and already knew the Omega was going to say such embarrassing things, but he was curious too. 

Even if Luhan wasn’t fertile, he still experienced heats, and he still had an Alpha mate- things Baekhyun should probably learn about.

“Honestly, sometimes I forget things in my heats, but right before you feel very… on edge you could say, very testy- I once even bit at Sehun for trying to steal my food in fear I’d choke!” 

Baekhyun huffed a laugh, scooting to move into the medics blankets carefully. Not that he thought Yixing would care, but he didn’t know what Tao would think- regardless that the Alpha was always bright smiles when they locked eyes. 

“I feel like you would do that even without a heat, turn around- thanks.” Yixing instructed.

Luhan laughed, the sound relaxing Baekhyun into the stack of blankets. He wondered if Yixing would be willing to give him some, he knew Luhan mainly did things with clothes and probably had tons of fabric. But he hated asking, not in fear of them rejecting him, but in fear they would get in trouble for helping him through the winter that was quickly lowering the temperature.

“Really though, a lot of people may think it’s all about breeding, but it’s really not. The first few hours that's what will calm you down, but then you just want attention for a while, to drown in their scent before another cycle flares up and you need to be knotted.” 

Baekhyun hummed curiously at the knowledge, kneading his paws in the blanket as he watched Yixing pin the material that will eventually be his robe to Luhan for a rough outline. 

He did think it was mainly going to be about breeding, to take a knot because that’s all he’d ever been told. But this seemed to appeal a lot more.

A heat wasn't meant to be all about breeding, it was about bonding, closeness and affection. Baekhyun's stomach twisted because he wasn’t sure how he could fake affection for an Alpha that he didn’t care for. Especially knowing it will likely be one that had ridiculed him before, tried to stimulate arousal from him. If so, then he felt defeated, his struggle against instincts all this time would have been for nothing.

“It’s really nice.” Luhan added quieter, sending the smaller Omega a worried glance at his projected worry, “Alphas will be compelled to take care of their mate, it's just three days of nothing but love and care.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know why, but he felt as if Luhan was trying to tell him something, reassuring him slyly, and it worked- Baekhyun just had no idea what he was getting at.

“Many Alphas will even be irritable if interrupted during their Omegas heat, they’ll never even be attracted to another Omegas pheromones if they’re already mated- good, I don’t have to worry about Sehun falling for our white haired wolf.” 

Baekhyun laughed, more of a sneezing sound than anything. As if Sehun would ever try anything in the first place, he was so far up the Omegas ass he couldn’t even sit a seat away from Luhan. 

“Sometimes the smell just doesn’t appeal to all Alphas too. I have this friend Jongdae, and even before he was mated his scent never appealed to Yif- I mean the Alphas in my old pack.” 

Baekhyun's ear perked up, he felt as if he had heard that name before, but couldn’t place it with all the other things he had built up in his head. He searched, and searched, but didn’t place anything.

He opened his mouth to ask Luhan about it as Yixing pulled off the robe when the curtain pulled open, a guilty looking man standing in the doorway. “Can… you guys mind if I speak to Baekhyun for a minute?” 

“Of course.” Yixing said softly, obviously having an idea of what had gone on. 

Baekhyun was sure the news had spread even before he was awake the morning after and escaping into the forest.

Kyungsoo smiled politely at the two as they walked out, laughing to himself at Luhans curled lips in a warning- as if the Omega looked scary at all.

Baekhyun watched the Alpha curiously as his eyes caught the gold fabric, immediately rubbing it between his fingers. “Did you get to choose it?” 

The Omega did, and he was pretty happy with the pink robe, the edges lined with golden lace Yixing had beautifully placed. _“I did, Alphas aren’t supposed to see it yet.”_

“Well.” Kyungsoo shrugged and grabbed a cushion to sit on the floor a good few feet away from the Omega curled cutely in blankets. “Then we’ll have to pretend I have no idea. But you and I know I don’t care for these traditions.” 

Baekhyun giggled in his head, turning to rub his paw over the fuzzing blanket by his cheek.

He had been thinking a lot lately. About being human again. How this fabric would feel, how skin would feel, if it would be worth it. But he was too scared to force himself to try, even with himself. What if he was too ugly? He wouldn’t risk the Alphas being scared off by his scars, and the eyes that stayed blue as a human. 

“You will look beautiful in those colors.” Kyungsoo added, teasing gone as he rested his elbows on his knees, “The blue will really stand out in your eyes- they're magnificent you know.”

 _“I’m not upset with you.”_ Baekhyun said quietly, obviously picking up the Alphas distressed tone despite Kyungsoo having one of the prettiest smiles he had seen. _“I… I’m only embarrassed, they shouldn’t- you shouldn’t have had to do that… I know that you didn’t want to, and you’re probably- disgusted, that's okay too.. you- you should say what you want to and I won’t… won't-“_

“Woah.” Kyungsoo laughed in disbelief, “That's no-not at all what I think, god..” He threw his head back and rubbed his eyes hoping to clear the blurriness that always seemed to impair him when he looked at Baekhyun. “God, you’re beautiful, how could I want anything else? Truthfully, if I had it my way I would have mated you then and there.” 

_“I…. I would have liked that.”_ Baekhyun suddenly wanted to cry, another reason he wanted to be human again was only to have a good cry, in this form he could only whimper and whine, cry in high pitched noises without tears- but he just wanted to let off some sadness, and happiness. _“If… at the ceremony… will-will you fight for me?”_

“I’ll win,” Kyungsoo promised, sitting up on his knees, “If you want it to be me, then I’ll fucking win, Baekhyun. I’ll lose an ear, maybe even be completely bald by the end of it, but… fuck if you think I’m only going to watch Alphas try to mate you… then you really are oblivious, beautifully innocent.” 

Baekhyun whined at the Alphas confession, stumbling over the edge of the blanket to crawl into the Alphas lap, fitting perfectly. _“If… if I have a choice in the pack it would be you, but… Alpha, I-I’ve been bad.”_

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh because there was no way Baekhyun had been bad, no way that this pretty little puppy could hurt a fly. 

_“I’ve been… sneaking in the woods, a few- about two months ago I found a pack of Alphas….”_

The Alpha quickly dropped his amused smirk as he realized Baekhyun was trusting him enough to tell on himself. 

_“Please don’t… don't be upset, or… tell anyone, but I-I really care for them, please don’t be mad at me, Alpha.”_ Baekhyun begged, licking Kyungsoo's wrist as if watching forgiveness.

Kyungsoo gulped, he felt happy Baekhyun confessed, and even more so that he admitted his affection- kind of. Even though Kyungsoo already knew everything.

Knew that he gave out kisses to the others quickly, fast to curl around them. He was jealous, of course, but the Omega also smelled so happy when he was with him too, regardless Baekhyun didn’t express himself as sweetly in the eyes of his pack out of fear of repercussions. 

But Kyungsoo also couldn’t admit to knowing these Alphas. “Are they good to you, Omega? Do you feel interested in their courting?” 

_“Yes, Alpha. You and them… it’s- it's the same feeling.”_ Baekhyun admitted, glad he didn’t smell any anger from the Alpha.

“Then, if you are happy we can work something out.” Kyungsoo smiled to himself, but still felt guilty to be playing Baekhyun around like this. 

The little Omega probably worried out of his mind how to reveal the truth that he was also affectionate towards three other Alphas, unknowing that they were Kyungsoo's own pack brothers who had gladly accepted Kyungsoo as an addition to their group of suitors. 

If anything Kyungsoo should be thankful they included him, but here he was having to pretend to give Baekhyun permission to see them. Part of him wondered if the Omega would have stopped if he requested so- not that he would ever do that to his own brothers, curiosity be damned. 

“If you want more than one, then I will have to meet them, and we will try to work something out, do you know why your Alpha will allow this?” 

_“Why?”_ Baekhyun wagged, excited at the Alphas open acceptance without punishment. 

“Because…” Kyungsoo smiled and grabbed Baekhyun's chin, pressing a sweet kiss to his damp nose, “You deserve it, and you will be a beautiful Lun- mate, you will make us all proud. Tell me about them, are they short? Tall? What do you think about them?” 

_“They’re all very big!”_ Baekhyun squealed, even his thoughts sounding excited as Kyungsoo pet gently down his fur. _“Very large Alphas! I think you’ll like them very much, Soo! They’ll-“_

“What’d you say?” Kyungsoo grinned ear to ear, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's, “What'd you say, Baekhyunnie? Refresh for Alpha.” 

_“Soo!”_ Baekhyun chirped, twirling his tail around Kyungsoo's wrist. _“Kyungsoo! Are we courting?”_

Kyungsoo cursed in his head at the Omegas cuteness, “You bet, princess.” He cooed, gently pushing Baekhyun off his lap. “And since we’re being so truthful, let me tell you a secret.” 

Baekhyun internally beamed, rubbing his cheek to Kyungsoo's chest. 

“This… this Alpha can’t see very well sometimes, did you notice, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun made a confused noise and shook his head, straightening his neck out to sniff at Kyungsoo's temple as if searching for an injury.

The Alpha laughed as Baekhyun licked over his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“I had a bit of… an accident, I’ll tell you about it another time.”

_“It’s okay, Alpha, you can still take care of me- and I’ll take care of you!”_

Kyungsoo purred and beamed at the easy acceptance when most would probably not want to mate because of the injury- stupidly believing it was a genetic disorder. “Let’s play, you better run little one or Alpha won’t be petting you anymore today!” 

Baekhyun wiggled in excitement, _“Oh, no! Then I have to win!”_ He cried before taking off out of the tent.

Kyungsoo was sure he was going to die at this rate, and he was completely fine with it.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun was running, panting out breaths as he tried to escape. 

It was useless though, not when he didn’t know these parts of the woods. Not to mention Alphas had way better stamina than him. 

He felt teeth nip at his tail and yelped, looking over his shoulder which immediately turned out to be a mistake as he tripped over his own paws and flipped as if doing a summersault. 

_“You said you’d go easy!”_ He whined, huffing out breath and blinking up at the stars. 

_“Yeah, well you also said you were going to win this time, butterfly. Better luck next time.”_ Jongin laughed, crawling over not even out of breath and licking at Baekhyun's ears. 

_“Uhh, you guys are so rough with my Omega.”_ Yifan faked a possessive growl, nosing Baekhyun onto his side to curl up at his back as if knowing the Omega was starting to get cold with the adrenaline wearing off. 

_“Our Omega.”_ Chanyeol corrected, the jealousy in his tone always obvious, _“And it’s only playing, just wait until we run on a full moon. You’ll leave our little one in the dust.”_

Yifan laughed, burying his face in the back of Baekhyun's head. 

They knew better than to get so close to his neck by now, especially when Kyungsoo was telling them all the attention he had been receiving in preparation for the inevitable. 

_“You run on full moons?”_ Baekhyun wondered quietly, licking Jongin's muzzle sweetly. 

_“Always.”_ Chanyeol replied swiftly, earning an annoyed growl from Jongin as he wormed his way to lay between the Omegas front legs, huffing out happy breaths on Baekhyun's chest. 

_“My pack only does mating things.”_ Baekhyun grinned wolfishly, licking over Chanyeol's nose when the Alpha whined deeply at his affection for Jongin. 

_“Hm, like what, snowflake?”_ Yifan purred, half asleep, content to know the Omega was safe at his chest, and with his brothers. 

_“Soo was really mad when I told him, but my Head Alpha said for full moon Omegas would be presented- a gift for the moon god and goddess for such a special night.”_

Jongin sat back on his hind legs and licked over the Omegas head, _“But you are the only Omega.”_

_“He told me… if I wasn’t good I would be the offering, but… I don’t know, I already have to do a public ceremony, I understand… some things need to be public, but every time I get mounted- will it need to be public? Only to provide pleasure to the audience because I’m an Omega.”_

Yifan growled, wide awake as he moved to rest his head over Baekhyun's shoulder. _“You mean mating? They want your mating to always be public? That’s not right, sweetheart. Of course, some will need to be, it’s just how packs work, they need to show connected bonds, but not… like that. You should have private time. Will your days of heat be the same? Pathetic for a Head Alpha to present you all of those days.”_

Baekhyun whined at the Alphas' anger, straining his neck to lick Yifan’s jaw, _“I… don’t know, I guess it depends… I don’t- let’s not talk about it right now. I just… I want to act like I have a choice, with you.”_

 _“Cuteness.”_ Jongin whimpered, _“If we had it our way you would never have to go back to that horrible pack.”_

 _“If… Kyungsoo can’t win… I think, I think I’m going to run.”_ Baekhyun admitted softly, _“I’m going to come here, I’ll come here for you guys. I don’t- I want to be mated to you.”_

Chanyeol purred at his chest at his words even though he was pained at the context, _“We want to mate you too, little flower, so badly. You always have a place with us. Just hang in there for a little longer. And when… when the time is right we’ll court you properly, give you what you deserve._ ” 

_“A-Alphas.”_ It was so painful that even in a link they could hear distress in the Omega. _“I just want to choose. I only… I only want to take four Alphas in my womb, in my heart. I won’t… I refuse to bore others pups.”_

 _“Shh.”_ Yifan purred, licking his fur to calm him down, _“You will get what you want, pretty one, whatever you want.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you for all the comments! Isn’t Baekhyun our precious baby?


	9. Surprise, Alpha!

  
Something wasn’t right, everything just felt wrong.

As soon as Baekhyun had climbed off of his pelt and searched for Kyungsoo he realized something was off, he just felt so upset, his heart was racing and he was panting despite knowing it was almost time for snow to cover the mountain, the river already freezing- Alphas kept having to break it open for water to drink and bathe with.

He made it to the center of the pack buildings to narrow his eyes at a familiar one, pushing the fabric away from his face with his muzzle and sniffing his way inside. 

Kyungsoo was always beautiful. Baekhyun never thought differently even for a second, but he looked somehow so much more… attractive, Baekhyun didn’t know what it was, but just the Alphas scent had him preening, nails pulling up the mats on the floor as he jumped into Kyungsoo's bed. 

The Alpha groaned at the pressure, sniffing in his sleep once before a second time, licking his lips and blinking up blindly. “What the-“

“ _Alpha_!” Baekhyun keened, licking over Kyungsoo's collarbones before sitting back on the Alphas hips, panting as if having ran a mile. “ _Alpha, I don’t f-feel well_.” 

It made Kyungsoo feel wide awake, sitting up to wrap his arms around the Omega. “Fuck… Baekhyun, you’re burning up.” 

“ _Smell good…_ ” The Omega was suddenly non stop purring, panting against any of the Alphas exposed skin as if drugged, words even sounding slurred as if not enough energy for him to even finish projecting his thoughts. 

“ _Alpha, Alpha._ ” 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo cooed gently, cupping the white wolf’s face, “Hey, do you even know where you are? Omega- listen.” 

At the demand Baekhyun chirped needily, as if excited by the command. “ _Alpha, my Alpha_.” 

“Fuck, what’s that smell?” Kyungsoo turned his head towards Zitaos question just outside the hut and quickly inhaled deeply.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was growling, turning to push the Omega into his bedding. “Omega…. Omega… sweet.” He felt drugged, a good kind of high purely off the sweetness the Omega was emitting.

It helped that the Omega only got happier, licking at his hand when Kyungsoo went to feel the heat radiating from Baekhyun. 

His mind was clouded, but it wasn’t as bad as Baekhyun's, all he knew was that he needed to get the Omega out of his sight before the Omegas heat fully spiked, then he wouldn’t be able to control anything. Right now he mainly wanted to smother the smaller in his scent, not mount him into the dirt, but he would in less than a day. 

“Sehun!” His voice cracked slightly and he felt horrible when Baekhyun tried to whine over his yelling for help. “Tao! Sehun!” 

“ _You don’t… don't want me_?” Baekhyun cried, straining his neck and rutting against Kyungsoo's leg only for attention, “ _Alpha… you don’t- don't want me?_ ” 

“Shh. I want you too much, that’s the problem.” Kyungsoo explained quickly, covering his nose with his hand and staring towards the blurred doorway. 

“ _You don’t want me!_ ” Baekhyun suddenly screamed in his head making the Alpha flinch in surprise, a tone he’d never heard from the Omega. “ _Don’t play with me! You only want to fuck me, don’t you? Scent me, play with me, and fuck me, right?_ ” 

“That’s not- Baekhyun, I’m not- Fuck! Sehun!” Kyungsoo couldn't even defend himself, knowing the Omega only wanted the attention- and he really wanted to give it, but this was a recipe for disaster and he wasn’t willing to ruin his brothers happiness for Baekhyun now when he could be happy with his brothers and Baekhyun later. 

“ _You don’t like my wolf?_ ” Baekhyun suddenly cried, whimpering pathetically and kneading his blanket, wide, bright blue eyes staring at Kyungsoo. “ _I’m not attractive enough?_ ” 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo.” Sehun said, relieved before sniffing, taking in the crying Omega and promptly freaking out. “Fuck. Lu! Lu, get Yixing!” 

“Come with me.” Sehun ordered, reaching out to grab at Kyungsoo.

Surprising them all, Baekhyun swiped at the Alphas arm, nails barely imprinting in Sehun's skin despite that Baekhyun obviously meant to cause harm. “ _My Alpha! Mine!_ ” 

Kyungsoo reached out to shove Baekhyun down onto his bed, holding the Omega with one arm and looking apologetic and confused as Baekhyun only preened at the small touch despite it being harsher than Kyungsoo ever wanted to use on the Omega. 

“What about Chanyeol? Jongin? Yifan? What about them? Me and Kyungsoo are going to go get them, yeah?” Sehun placated, trying to rationalize with the feverish Omega despite knowing it was useless. 

If Baekhyun wasn’t in preheat he would have asked how the hell Sehun knew of the others and how in the fuck he knew them exactly by name and how they applied to Baekhyun. 

But he wasn’t. The names only made him purr, wiggling at Kyungsoo's firm hold like it was a game. “ _Yes! Want!_ ” 

“Yeah, you want them? You want us to get them?” Sehun asked, looking surprised Baekhyun seemingly understood.

“ _Yes_!” 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief, moving his hand and standing from the bed with a nod at Sehun towards the door, he didn’t get far though. 

Baekhyun was quickly jumping off the bed with a high pitched wail, stumbling out the doorway to grab Kyungsoo's pant leg. “ _Alpha stay!”_

“Baekhyun!” Luhan yelled, hair in many directions as him and Yixing ran over. 

“ _Alpha mine, stay._ ” 

“Hey, you said we could go get the others.” Sehun said gently, sighing when he realized he shouldn’t try to make an Omega in preheat rational.

“ _Others yes! Soo stay!_ ” 

“Baby wolf.” Kyungsoo sighed, kneeling down to scratch behind the Omegas ear. “I’ll be back for you, Alpha will be back.” 

“ _Leave me?_ ” Baekhyun barked, displaying his teeth with a growl, the sight still looking ridiculous when he was easily the size of a puppy. “ _Alpha wants to leave me!_ ” 

“No, I’m going to- I’m going to get you presents, for being so sweet. My good Omega, calm down, sweetheart.” 

“ _Lies_.” The Omega flattened his ears on his head before sinking to the grassy floor with a reluctant noise. “ _Alpha leave- don’t come back._ ” 

Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to leave it at that, not when the Omega smelled so sad, but so sweet, was burning up and laying in the middle of icy grass. “Omega, I’ll be back soon.” 

Baekhyun only growled before suddenly looking excited, jumping to his feet and moving to block Kyungsoo's legs, knocking his nose to the Alphas knee playfully. “ _Surprise and you’ll stay!_ ” 

“You have a surprise?” Kyungsoo laughed at the cuteness, reaching out to pet Baekhyun's ear. 

Baekhyun chirped happily and purred before backing up. “ _Surprise for Alphas!_ ” 

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to connect what the Omega was doing, but Sehun did and he felt proud too- he’d known Baekhyun longer than the Alpha and cared for the Omega too, but he knew Kyungsoo wasn’t going to leave- and that was Baekhyun's whole point. 

“Grab him.” Sehun warned, looking in his mate and Zitao and Yixing’s general direction, so they all knew to play their parts.

Suddenly, Baekhyun was laughing, out loud. 

It wasn’t a sound resonating in people's mind, but a cute, heartfelt giggle that could melt even the coldest of hearts. “Alpha, surprise!” 

Kyungsoo didn’t have anything to say, only blinking with a squint at the Omega sitting at his feet. 

And when his eyes focused…. he wanted to say he always expected Baekhyun to be beautiful, but this was unbelievable.

His white hair was long, hitting below his ears and messy, untamed. Eyes staying a bright blue unlike the flashing he had grown used to. 

Baekhyun was an angel, ethereal. His face a pretty heart, red lips pulled into the prettiest of smiles the Alpha had ever seen in his life, a boxy, heartfelt one, pretty canines overlapping his bottom teeth slightly. 

“Am I pretty?” 

Kyungsoo couldn't even respond with anything but feral noises as hands wrapped around his wrists, Baekhyun was beautiful, he was an angel- there was no other words.

And he was vulnerable, so gorgeous and laying naked in the cold, fingertips reddening and shivering- from the fever or the cold Kyungsoo had no idea and didn’t care all he knew what this was his mate.

Such a gorgeous thing, the prettiest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen, smelling like fresh sugarcane and happiness. Tongue licking over his pretty red lips, looking tempting despite such an innocent action.

“My mate!” Kyungsoo finally spat, claws elongating as Zitao blocked his view, Sehun snarling in a warning in his ear. “My Omega- mine- mine!” 

Abruptly, Zitao punched him in the jaw, Kyungsoo curled his mouth viciously, blood touching his tongue. 

“Okay!” He heard Baekhyun laugh and was distracted as he saw Luhan holding the Omegas hand, his view of Baekhyun obstructed by a blanket Yixing was placing around the Omega. 

Sehun wrapped his leg around both of Kyungsoo's and pushed the Alphas back, forcing the Alpha to the ground, Kyungsoo growled as Zitao held his shoulders down, cheek pressed into the grass. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry but if you don’t get your shit together you won’t have any time to make that Omega yours!” Sehun explained his actions, sounding apologetic. “I get it- really, Baekhyun hasn't shifted in years- but you’ll have plenty of time to see him when you bring the rest of the pack here.” 

“My Omega!” Kyungsoo snarled, curling his bloodied mouth up as Sehun knelt down to look at him. “I’ll fight!” 

“Man, you’re delusional if you think you can fight all of the Alphas who waited years for his heat.” Zitao added to the fire, “You need them, Sehun told us everything- and you know it would be fucked if you took that Omegas claim and left nothing for the others.” 

“Where’d he go?” Kyungsoo coughed slightly, spitting out the blood from his bleeding lip, “He’s safe?” 

“He’s safe so long as he’s not in full heat.” Sehun sighed in relief, motioning for Zitao to let him get up, “They’ll be preparing him right now, if we don’t leave soon, we may run out of time, so you understand me? If you love that Omega you’ll leave now so we can bring the pack in unnoticed, cover their scents. If you decide not to help us then… then you may take him in heat and will be killed in the rush for him and prevent the others from claiming- pick your poison.” 

“Fine. Don’t fucking hit me again, Taozi.” 

“Deal. Fuck, my hand hurts and we haven’t even gotten into the real fight yet.” 

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun swung his legs happily as Luhan wiped down his skin, Yixing cutting away his mangled locks to make him more presentable.

“Wow. Baekhyun, I didn’t… you're really pretty.” Luhan said gently, laughing fondly as the other Omega opened and closed his hands as if testing.

“Things feel nice!” The other replied, running his fingers over Luhans cheek. 

Yixing snickered behind him, ruffling his now short hair, coming to the front to chop his bangs. “Well, I assume they must be very different when you don’t shift for years.” 

“How long?” Luhan questioned, grabbing the Omegas hands and reaching for nail cutters. Even the Omegas hands were pretty. 

“Uh… five years, I think. Head Alpha… he told me that my face… it-it wasn’t presentable for guests, I just never… I didn’t want to disappoint again.” Baekhyun shrugged thin shoulders, the action feeling odd but he quickly was remembering more about this form. 

“That’s so ridiculous.” Yixing sighed, brushing the Omegas hair back to feel his soft skin and examine his features. “You’re gorgeous, if I wasn’t mated I’d join the fight.” The Beta teased light heartedly. 

Baekhyun beamed, white teeth sharp and glittering, he found he liked to smile, if felt nice and Yixing and Luhan always smiled back. 

“Truly.” Luhan began with a laugh, “I think the others might have a heart attack, I certainly did, you’re just a ball of cuteness and love, aren’t you?” 

At the reminder, the Omega suddenly dropped his face in a sad expression, tears pooling in his vision. “Alphas-I want Alphas.” 

Yixing cursed out loud, immediately wiping the Omegas tears away, “Don’t cry, honey. We know, but they’re very busy right now, they’re going to come and get their little Omega before the bad guys come for him.” 

Baekhyun's lip trembled, “Wh-What if they don’t?” 

“Then they will come and and get their little Omega no matter what.” Luhan amended swiftly, as if knowing exactly what to say- well, he was an Omega too, and was accustomed to the preheat stress. “Now suck it up, we’re going to put makeup on your eyes, that pretty blue will stand out so nicely- how do you keep them blue? Mine only stay during mating.” 

Immediately distracted, Baekhyun shrugged, “Don’t know, just stays blue, is it nice?” 

“Beautiful.” Yixing cooed, tilting the Omegas chin up towards the light, “Our Baekhyunnie is very beautiful.” 

“Will they kiss me?” Baekhyun wondered, blushing softly and blinking at whatever Luhan was doing to his nails. 

“God, if you want a kiss and you look this delectable I’ll even give you one.” Luhan teased, grabbing Baekhyun's chin and pressing a kiss smack on the center of the Omegas mouth. 

Baekhyun squealed in surprise, face turning scarlet as he cupped his mouth. 

“Lu!” Yixing squawked, looking at the Omega in surprise. 

“What?” Luhan whined as if offronted, continuing on clipping Baekhyun's nails like he didn’t do anything. “Baekhyunnie can tell his Alphas about it and they’ll fuck him silly, you gotta tell me about it, cutie. I always wondered about those four- never even glancing at females or Omegas when we came across the occasional ones.” 

“Luhan!” Yixing screamed, smacking Luhans arm, “You can’t tell Baekhyun these things! We’re readying him for his own heat ceremony- not… not his first date!” 

“Aw, but look at him,” Luhan giggled, pinching the Omegas soft cheek, “So cute, he wants to get fucked silly, or at least he will in a few hours- he won’t want anyone but them.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows at that, he’d always been told in heat he would accept just about any Alpha for their knot. “I thought… I’ll only want to be bred, not care about who it was.” 

Luhan made an angered noise and grabbed the Omegas chin firmly with his fingers, “A heat can’t make you do things you wouldn’t normally do, sure… if you have no other option you’ll accept just to get rid of the pain, but… no, no forget whatever they’ve told you here- this pack is a joke, disgusting, just you wait until the others get here.”

Feeling more conscious than earlier, he had a split second to realize Luhan knew. He didn’t know how much to what, but he never said Alpha, he said Alphas, plural. Luhan knew much more than he led on- and Sehun did earlier too. 

“Luhan… are… Do you know my Alphas?” Baekhyun wondered, shutting his eyes at Yixing’s soft command for the Beta to place makeup on him. 

He heard a quiet curse and couldn’t look around but knew it was the Omega. “Baekhyun… we, we have a lot to tell you, but please know that there was no part of this meant to harm you- it was all for your protection, in fact.” 

Baekhyun curled his mouth up and felt like Yixing was purposely taking forever to do this just so he wouldn’t get too upset. “Kyungsoo… knows the others too? Sehun? Zitao?... Xing?” 

“Tao and Xing only recently found out.” Luhan cut in quickly, “So those two are completely innocent, but… Kyungsoo… yes, Chanyeol… Jongin, Head Alpha, they’re all… brothers I guess you could say.” 

Baekhyun didn’t feel betrayed per say, but his scent still smelled that way. Mainly, he was upset at himself for overlooking the most obvious of things.

No Alpha would ever voluntarily share an Omega with random Alphas, let alone three more- and the three in the forest had been so calm when he spilled his guts about Kyungsoo- not when discussing the courting for a second before accepting with quick licks and immediately coddling him in their limited time. 

And… god, when he first smelled Chanyeol he could have picked up the scent of Sehun on him, it was so familiar at the time, but Baekhyun didn’t hang around Luhan and Sehun enough to pick it up.

Now that he thought about it, he should have noticed Kyungsoo picking up the other scents everytime the Alpha snuck into the woods for hours, but he always came back with a fresh hunt for Baekhyun so the Omega was too distracted to question it.

“They’re good men, even better Alphas.” Luhan began, voice softer as he sniffed at Baekhyun's collarbone, pressing his forehead down to the skin apologetically. “You are lucky to be… chosen by them, and they are lucky to be chosen by you. None of us ever meant to harm- well, meant to harm you or the innocent like Xing and Tao.

In fact, they never meant to meet you either. But… they saw you from afar when we first started scouting and… Sehun and I were sent in to look after you- we did a shitty job, but… here you are now, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun laughed wetly, silent agreement that they did a shitty job the whole year they had been here, but he also did a shitty job at conversing until a few months ago.

“Then… you got lost in the woods, Yifan said they couldn’t just leave you there alone, let you continue to get lost, so he approached- and they didn’t want to leave you again. Funny things like that happen, when one finds a mate and you just… you just know that it has to be that person, humans are like that too. They grow attached, take way longer than us wolves, but they can love at first sight too.” 

“Humans are weird.” Yixing commented, brushing excess glitter from Baekhyun's cheekbone.

Baekhyun gulped back tears as he cupped the back of Luhan's hair for some comfort, “Wolves are weird too.” 

He licked his lips and sniffed to hope he didn’t ruin Yixing’s makeup. “If… if I am claimed by another than them, I want… to be taken away. The claim will break if I’m taken far enough and then… then I can come back for them, I don’t want anyone else.” 

“Tha-that's supposed to be extremely painful, sweetie.” Yixing fussed gently, grabbing the pink robe from his bed. “If you’re willing to do such a thing… you must love them a lot, are they worth it?” 

“You haven’t met them yet, but you’ll see.” Baekhyun whispered softly, releasing Luhans head to accept the robe, “It sounds horrible of me… but if I cannot have them and- and I cannot be taken away, I want to be killed, put me to sleep- I don’t want to be touched any longer, I don’t want to be pathetic and have no choices. Without them, I’m afraid I won’t have a chance.” 

Luhan hiccuped trying to keep his tears at bay, covering his eyes with his palm. “I won’t- I won’t let that happen to you, me and Sehun… w-we had one job, Baekhyun, and… we couldn’t fulfill it. Even… even when we begged Yifan and the Alphas to punish us for being bad protectors, even when we fully knew they were in love you with, that the Alphas in the pack worshiped the sun in the morning because a new day smelled like you- none of them did it, and it pissed me off, but… but I can see why now.” 

“Why… are you telling me this? I’ll only cry.” 

Yixing laughed at Baekhyun's admission and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling the robe over his nudeness as they waited for Luhan to explain.

“I don’t fucking know.” Luhan laughed wetly, doing a horrible job of hiding his tears, “Maybe because I want some forgiveness- maybe I even want you to punish me in their place- even though I know you would never do that. Because… because you are one and the same as them- and that’s why the attraction was so easy for them, and you. 

But you’re also so different… you’re sweet, willing to be tormented over a fucking rabbits bone because you refused to even give up an Alphas name as a lie. You wake up in the morning trying to get through one day, while the Alphas are waking up in the morning waiting to see if they get to see you… we are different, but we are family. And that also makes us the same- you, me, now Yixing and Zitao, my mate…my friend, Jongdae… all of us, we are the same because we have the same heart. Do you understand me or am I just muttering nonsense?” 

Baekhyun laughed back his tears, blinking at the ceiling before blindly searching for Luhan's shirt, curling his fingers in it before reaching out for Yixing’s. “A little bit of nonsense… but… that’s okay, I happen to like thoughtless words.” 

Yixing sniggered at Luhans fake growl. “Okay move, I gotta kiss this Omega again.” 

“Oh god, you’re going to get yourself killed if these Alphas are as obsessed as you say they are.” The medic commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it updates you guys everytime I'm editing .... but if so I’m sorry!


	10. The Past & The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In heat & unknown revelations...

  
The forest was home for wolves. The endless trees, birds buzzing freely and woodland creatures popping heads out curiously. 

But for some reason, when needing to get to a place quickly, it always seemed to take for fucking ever.

The journey from Baekhyun's pack to the hideaway was exactly an hour and forty three minutes, twenty eight seconds. They knew this- they had counted. 

Calculating, that meant it took that long for Kyungsoo, Zitao, and Sehun to get there, on top of an unknown idiotic amount of time Kyungsoo had spent being an incompetent idiot and not just giving the Omega to the other Omega and Beta as he was told to. 

Spending more time explaining the events, less time actually having to convince and more of calming snarls and deranged noises in order to get the pack moving, and they were finally on the move.

The total time they had wasted when they should have been running for their Omega added up to, well, 

INCOMPETENT ALPHA MATES THAT DEFINITELY DIDN'T DESERVE AN OMEGA. 

Baekhyun could be being bred as they ran and they all were no wiser, the sun was already going down, when Kyungsoo remembered it being high in the sky when Baekhyun had panted his way in. 

So of course they were worried, all four of them, their pack members, even Jongdae- the Omega that could probably take down a few Alphas just with his insults- were all worried. 

Three of them hadn’t even met the poor Omega, let alone had any idea who Zitao was, despite having been explained who him and Yixing were by Sehun multiple times- not that they really paid attention to the youngest Alphas words, more interested in teasing him until the Alpha wanted to fight because they found it funny (mainly Jongdae, and his mates were quick to please him).

The air was so tense nobody even attempted to speak, let alone to any of the four, not when they had red eyes and snarled at trees when they misstepped, wasting an unnecessary extra second to correct their steps. 

They wouldn’t be calmed, not until blood was shed at least. 

And if that’s what the pack had to do, that was what would be done. 

~~~~~~~

“My Alphas aren’t here yet.” Baekhyun fussed, fingers whitening around Yixing’s, “I’m not.. not in heat- my Alphas.” 

“You’re literally minutes from heat.” Luhan argued, “You smell so strong, Baekhyun, I can hear Alphas already getting testy outside, but you probably can’t over your blood racing to your ears- right?” 

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit the Omega to be right and only whined, turning to bury his nose into Yixing’s neck. 

The scent wasn’t calming him down, it wasn’t dominant enough, it didn’t promise him a knot or pups, it was just nice. 

And Baekhyun didn’t want niceness right now, he felt his abdomen aching and could feel slick dampening the back of his robe. He felt cruel, but he wanted a fight, the thought was appealing to know he was worthy enough to be fought for- taken by Alphas as a gift for their hard work.

If they wanted him, they needed to work for it.

“Fuck, do we take him out?” Yixing worried, wiping the sweat off the back of Baekhyun's neck, “Luhan… what do we do?” 

Luhan chewed his cheek, worried, peeking out the door of the hut to glance at the moon. “Xing, we need to… they have it ready, we can’t- I don’t know.” 

“Alpha.” Baekhyun panted, fingers tightening around Yixing’s waist like he was trying to search for something thet comforted him. 

“Shh, we know, we know. We’re going to go outside now, is that okay? Lots of Alphas to smell.” Luhan promised, moving to hover around Baekhyun's back protectively. 

“Alpha, yes.” 

Yixing sent Luhan a worried look as they both knew what was to come as soon as they stepped out, and they weren’t surprised.

They pulled the robe tightly over Baekhyun's head, tucking him between them, an attempt that didn’t really matter.

Not when Alphas were hovering, ferally snarling for the virginal Omegas heat. Even some Betas had joined the group, as if they really had a chance at stealing an Omega without a knot when that’s all Baekhyun really needed for his first heat. 

“Back off!” Head Alpha commanded, deep voice echoing from the platform where the Omega was to be laid out, stripped naked and mounted for the audiences pleasure, “Everyone knows, the Omegas virginity is mine!” 

They hated the man, but Yixing and Luhan felt a small bit of thankfulness as the Alphas backed off of them, Luhan's hand holding Baekhyun's robe tightly shut as the Omega was supposed to be stripped and seen by the Head Alpha first, judged for worthiness.

And if Baekhyun wasn’t deemed worthy then the two had no idea who could be, as the Omega was quite literally enchanting. 

“Alph-“

“Shh… not now, a few minutes, honey.” Yixing clamped his hand around Baekhyun's mouth, feeling horrible for treating him like this, but it wouldn’t matter anyways, Baekhyun wouldn’t care once he was sated.

Luhan couldn't help his mouth curling in disgust at how these Alphas followed them, like they were starved, having waited years just for this Omegas presentation. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them attempted to clear the slick that would undoubtedly stain the thick blankets laid out in the stage. Animals, filthy animals.

“There he is.” Yixing blinked at the Head Alphas false sweetness, he was obviously playing it up for the heated Omega now, playing on the fact Baekhyun wanted comfort- if he acted nice enough, Baekhyun was likely to not put up a fight too. “My treasure, our packs treasure, we’re very happy today, Baekhyun.” 

Luhan went to soothe the Omega at his trembling but saw the Head Alpha click his tongue in a warning, motioning for them to leave the stage. 

Yixing had to grab Luhans arm to prevent the Omega from doing something drastic, like starting a riot before they even had back up, pulling the Omega off the stage with reassuring whispers.

“You smell… delectable, Omega. You must be so excited.” The man smiled, voice soothing, but loud for his show audience.

He turned Baekhyun by his shoulders away from the onlookers to pull his chin up, pushing the robe hood back only a little to study the Omegas face, looking genuinely surprised at the sight. “Well I’ll be damned.” He whispered, cupping the Omegas cheek at his needy cries, softness he would play on until the Omega was calm enough. 

“You all will be surprised! Our Omega has grown, such attractive pups our pack will bore!” 

Instinctively, Baekhyun was turning his head towards the palm, running his lips over the man’s skin. The dominance tasted like air, he needed it, anything. He truly couldn’t even recognize the man right now, mind clouded and correlating that dominance meant safety and that’s what he needed right now, to hide away and be safe. 

“Do you want to see!” 

“Alpha, Alpha…” Baekhyun moaned, flicking his tongue out along the Head Alphas fingertips, nosing his palm for attention. 

“I know, Omega.” The man laughed, and it was cruel as he moved his hand to the back of Baekhyun's hair beneath the hood before yanking.

Baekhyun screamed, falling back onto the blankets, winded from the fall, panting and bucking his hips in his struggle as the Alpha covered his form.

He briefly registered cheering, mind unable to place anything because things were so loud, but nothing was louder than his mind screaming at him to accept- his abdomen twisting and burning with a fire he knew only a knot would put out for a brief period of time, the come from an Alpha extinguishing the ache for a while. 

“Ah, our Omega has grown!” The Alpha purred, pulling the hood more around the Omega as Baekhyun struggled to contain his breath, like it was a sight he was to keep for himself. “Do you need to get fucked, Omega? I have so many Alphas awaiting a chance to take you- they’re fighting already, are you happy?” 

Baekhyun could only pant, eyes focusing in and out as his fingers curled into the blankets.

“Many moons we’ve waited for this.” The Head Alpha added, pulling open the lower part of Baekhyun's robe to reveal the Omegas nakedness, his small pink cock resting hard against his stomach, the slick already dripping from between his legs and soaking the blankets. 

The removal of his robe sent another spike of scent into the air, Baekhyun heard snarling and it made him cry out in fear, trying to roll off of the blankets and away from the threatening noises.

“Ah, no- no.” The Alpha said as if talking to a child, grabbing Baekhyun's hips tightly, “You are safe right here. Look at Alpha- he always takes care of you, right? I’ll give you the knot you’re wanting, needing.” 

Baekhyun felt compelled to believe his claim, moaning as his legs were spread to reveal his pink hole, fingers immediately entering and making him more relieved- more trusting of this Alpha so long as he gets rid of the fire in his core.

“Baekhyun!” 

“Baekhyun, Omega!” 

He blinked lazily, sweating heavily from the robe blocking his vision as he tried to place the voices.

“Baekhyun, it’s not them!” 

“Not safe, you’re not safe!” 

Luhan? Yixing? Oh, Baekhyun trusted them a lot. 

In fact, he wanted to see them. 

“Up!” He moaned, his sudden action as he pulled his hips off the blankets catching the Alpha off guard. 

“No, Omega, you will be bred first.” The Head Alpha cooed, placing a hand on his stomach to hold him down, his fingers spreading slick along the soft skin. 

Baekhyun frowned, rubbing his thighs together to try and ease the discomfort in his core, “No.” 

“No?” The Alpha laughed, standing up to grab the hood, pulling the Omega up by the fabric, “You don’t have a say, Omega, now sit still and submit.” 

The man’s breath fanned his face and he released a scared yelp, kicking his legs out and blindly flailing his arms. 

These weren’t them, this wasn’t a safe place, and now he was panicking. His mind was churning at the realization, he didn’t want this. Even in his haze he could tell the situation was getting dangerous. 

“Ah! Omega, stop!” The Alpha tried to calm, growling as he grabbed the Omegas wrists, but unable to restrain his kicking, and now the Omega trying to bite him. 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs, hood blocking his view of the Alpha overpowering him, “Alpha!” 

“Alpha is here!” The Head Alpha snarled, annoyed and fed up with the Omegas sudden disobedience, “Alpha is right here, bitch!” 

The sound was immediate, growl cutting through the show as if a scheduled arrival. (If it was scheduled then they were very pissed to have gotten so late.)

“He’s not talking about you.” Yifan snarled, standing tall and looking disgusted at the bloodshed. “To hold an Omega captive for such a show… disgraceful, do you not see how many lives you have lost just from this?” 

As if to prove his point, the Alpha easily pushed his way through remaining Alphas, a large group still, about thirty or so- but that was nothing compared to the fifty he recalled scouting and that wasn't even mentioning the dead Betas stupidly assuming to have wanted a part. 

The Head Alpha laughed, shocked as he dropped Baekhyun onto the blankets limply, “Those who appeared are those who wanted a part, those who did not are safely in their homes.” 

“Smart choice then.” Yifan mused, “Those that are not here… I’ll assume them to be unloyal to you- and will be loyal to me once you step down.” 

Baekhyun blinked groggily, his mind spinning at the voice, sweating crazily, writhing as an attempt to ease the heat inside of him, shaking hands pulling at the robe. 

“Are you asking for my place? Who the hell are you? Nothing but a scavenger- you and your pack of rats are welcome to leave before those Alphas finish you off.” 

Yifan, unsurprisingly, laughed, resting his chin on the edge of the stage and eyeing the Omegas pale legs that were visible and wishing to catch a glimpse of the face hidden behind the fabric, uncaring about the bloodshed he was positive his pack was adding to behind him. “EXO, have you heard of them?” He clicked his tongue and smirked as the Head Alphas eyes twitched as if nervous. “EXO, a pack that lives on. Hunting those connected to an attack on our families… or just simply those that are using power to destroy- and you… you’re both, aren’t you?” 

“I have no idea what kind of game-“

“You are double this poor Omegas age, did you seriously think you could pup him?” Yifan snarled, unable to play calm any longer as Baekhyun's scent drifted, “He is the Omega, is he not? Rumored to be stolen straight from his magical mother’s womb in a raid, almost twenty one years ago. It is a common fairytale, but I know it’s true. You have stolen him- why?” 

The Head Alpha snarled at the accusation, jumping off the stage and uncaring about the Omegas needy cries, his struggling. “How dare you come into my territory and spit nonsense- poisoning my peoples heads without proof!” 

“Your reaction right now is proof enough.” Yifan laughed, “The rumored blue eyed pup was always meant to be mine, even in the womb, did you know? We were fated when he was in the womb. Both our currently deceased mothers were friends, and went to get their destiny’s read and we were fated. So, the surprise I felt when the tormented little soul came stumbling on starvation and we met again- well, I suggest you go, because it turns out he was not only fated to me, but three others- all Alphas- you won’t be getting out of here alive unless you take this one chance.”   
  
it was good Baekhyun was incoherent at the moment, some things were better left unexplained for a while. 

“Fuck you!” 

Yifan didn’t even need to blink at the man's transformation, only following with his own. 

Baekhyun gulped as his tears trailed to his mouth, the taste of coal on his lips from the makeup placed on his eyes as he wailed, his throat was sore now from his screaming- all being ignored by whatever was happening below him. 

All he knew was that he was on fire, and nothing was helping him. 

His hands were clammy, the single string tied shut at his collarbones finally giving way with a snap at his pulling, the heavy fabric he slid off finally cooling him down externally, but inside he was still boiling, like a fire.

“Alpha!” He wondered if it was useless at this point, throat sore, and he would take just about any knot at this point. “A-Alpha!” 

He was being ignored, and his body wouldn’t stand for it, rolling onto his front to press his cheek to the blanket, the whines in his throat not stopping as he rubbed his cheek for comfort, hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. “A-Alpha! Knot! Please, please!” 

He groaned in pain, moving his hands between his thighs, hips raised slightly in the air as he tried to catch an Alphas attention. 

“Alph-“

His words were cut off as his eyes focused on the crowd, there was red, so much red, blood and death. All for him? Was it his fault? He didn’t even have it in him to care without a knot soothing his pain. 

He crawled off the blankets to hang on the edge of the stage, anything to earn one of these Alphas affections, sucking in a deep breath to howl in pain, in distress, in anger, anything to prove that he needed help.

“Baekhyun!” He heard Luhan yelling at him, but Luhan wasn’t an Alpha, he didn’t have what he needed.

“That’s Baekhyun?” The voice was so strong it carried, made the Omega writhe, whimpering in his throat, the sound cracking with the strain. “What the fuck!”

Baekhyun's eyes searched for the voice and he locked on it. The man was tall and red, so red. His eyes, his hair, his nakedness was all covered in the shade.

They were fighting for him, his Alphas had come to fight for him. 

“Chanyeol!” He wailed, dangerously moving closer to the edge, what little strength he had, determined to get to the Alpha. Chanyeol had a knot and this was his Alpha, he had to give it, had to mate him- he wanted so too. “Alpha, Alpha-“

He was cut off by pulling himself over the edge and not even realizing the good almost six feet of distance until arms were catching him. 

This wasn’t Chanyeol, but the effect was the same, his body calming down instantly, even though he was being carried back up the steps to the blankets. “Oh god, you’re beautiful.” The Alpha purred, cinnamon filling Baekhyun's lungs as he mouthed at the man’s neck, “You’re blessing us, Baekhyun. Shh, I got you, Alpha has you, baby wolf.” 

Baekhyun whined, wrapping his legs around Jongin's waist in fear the Alpha would leave him alone again. His fingers unwilling to let him go, digging into the Alphas back as he licked at the Alphas skin. 

“I know. Oh my god- fuck, I can’t- I can’t get over this.” Jongin laughed in disbelief, pushing the white locks that seemed melted to Baekhyun's face away to study his Omega. “You really are so beautiful, good Omega. You’re a good Omega, fuck... you really are part god, aren’t you.” 

Baekhyun whined a noise of relief despite not understanding anything, his fire not dying out, but somewhat simmering at the pure attention and reassurance given to him. 

“You truly have been placed by the moon gods, how can we be so lucky?” Jongin sniffed down his neck, placing his lips at the Omegas collarbone. “You’re purely magical, nothing else but magical.” 

“Alpha- knot…” Baekhyun whispered, licking at Jongin's forehead for his attention at his face, rolling his hips up to spread his slick across the Alphas bare waist, “Ready, knot.” 

Jongin cursed, pulling away to pull Baekhyun to his chest. “Yifan! You need to take him now!” 

Baekhyun cried at the loudness in his ear, nuzzling his nose into Jongin's chest, “Kno-knot.” 

“Shh.” Jongin rocked him gently, moving his fingers down the Omegas back to curl into the Omegas hole to hold him over a bit longer. “I know, Alpha is getting you a knot- you don’t understand right now, but Yifan has to claim first.” 

The Omega didn’t understand, but the fingers were more than he was getting before, so he was easily accepting of them, head falling against Jongin's neck and mouth opening prettily in small hiccup like moans.

“You’re so gorgeous, little one, fuck. So perfect. Alpha loves you, I love you, butterfly.” Jongin leaned over to lick the tear stain from his cheeks and Baekhyun purred, hips stuttering back and forth as he followed Jongin's mouth with his own, eyes hooded.

Kissing was calming, Baekhyun liked being choked by the man’s scent and taste, the quiet growls as Jongin couldn’t help but to rut up against his Omegas hip, knot already formed purely on how good Baekhyun smelled.

Even if he wanted to knot Baekhyun right now- and god he did- he couldn't because the knot was overgrown and wouldn’t fit past his rim. Plus, he needed Yifan to come mate the Omega now, or he was going to have to figure out something to distract him from claiming.

“My poor puppy, Alphas are so mean to you, hm?” Jongin purred, licking at the seam of his mouth, the Omega whining with a pant even though Jongin had four fingers in, it wasn’t enough to get rid of his heat even though he was positive the Omega has already had a dry orgasm just at his scent. “Yifan! Hurry up!” He added, pulling the Omega to his neck, permission for him to do as he wanted with his scent gland.

Baekhyun sucked on the gland like that of a newborn searching for milk, instincts blasting as he curled fingers into the Alphas hair with a growl, rutting back and forth, getting angry he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

Yifan growled, shaking blood off his hands if only to not stain the Omegas scent as Jongdae pushed him towards the stairs with a warning growl- and the Omega was definitely scary when he needed to be.

“Omega!” He demanded, voice deep and crazed as he hopped up the stairs. 

Baekhyun whined in response immediately, releasing his nails from Jongins shoulders and throwing his head back against the blankets and continuing to try and roll his hips onto Jongin's fingers. “A-Alpha! Knot, please knot, hurts.” 

Yifan clicked his tongue with a growl at the Omegas pain, his erection already having been hard from the Omegas scent along with practically all of the other Alphas within a few miles, but protecting the Omega was more important first, making sure nobody got close enough to the stage was the most important part- Yifan truly had no idea what the now mangled Head Alpha had been trying to do when it was obvious his own pack was willing to snatch the Omega regardless of hierarchy.

it had made things easier for them in the long run though.

“Luna, do you want to be claimed?” 

The Omega purred, mouth opening and licking over his red lips, the sight so appealing both Alphas on stage growled at each other. “I’m Luna… Alpha, want to be Luna.” 

“Fuck, baby wolf, you are Luna. I need to go, I’ll go and mate you in a little- you’re going to be ours.” Jongin said gently, removing his fingers and earning an annoyed cry from Baekhyun.

He immediately had to bring his fingers to his mouth, the sweetness hitting his tongue and he stiffened, eyes flicking to the Head Alpha as if willing to challenge.

Yifan snarled, warning at Jongin's look. “Jongin, I won’t fight you, if you want to claim you have to let me go first, you have to.” 

“Wants me.” The Alpha growled, words almost slurred as Baekhyun writhed in front of him, “He wants me.” 

“He wants a knot- and I can’t let you ruin this- get off the stage.” 

Before Yifan was even aware, Jongin was shifting and the Head Alpha shook slightly in anger despite knowing Jongin was only trying to protect his mate. Yifan easily shoved the brown wolf off the stage before cringing because it was quite a fall and he heard the wolf whimper- but it snapped Jongin out of it for a minute.

But Yifan didn’t know how long he had before not only Jongin became feral again, same with Chanyeol or Kyungsoo so he had to claim the Omega quickly, even if it hurt.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, scooping the Omega up. Not that Baekhyun had any idea what he was apologizing for, “Alpha is sorry, he’ll give you a knot. You worked hard for it.” 

“Alpha knot- please.” Baekhyun cried, his tears hurting the Alpha as he angled the Omegas hips to his erection. 

“Shh, I know, I’m sorry. I love you, Luna, I’m sorry.” 

Yifan didn’t think Baekhyun was even capable of understanding, only moaning in a high pitched cry as he angled his erection and pressed in until his knot rested pressed against the Omegas rim. “Fuck, Baekhyun. God, you’re so pretty, my little goddess. So warm.” 

Baekhyun looked much better at only the erection throbbing inside him, pressing against his closed womb, “Alpha love- please mate me.” 

“I love you, love you, sunshine.” Yifan promised, pressing his mouth to the Omegas neck, teeth scraping the skin. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts.” 

And then he sank his teeth into the Omega, a loud scream of pain echoing even in the loud battlefield. Baekhyun's body forcing an orgasm out of him from the pheromones entering the claim, the Omega instinctively accepting the knot past his rim, heat cooling and eyes rolling back into his head.

“Shh, you’ve don’t so well. Sleep until it comes back, we’ll be here this time, my mate.” Yifan smiled, licking over the Omegas bloody neck, “My Luna, so proud of you, we’ll pup you next year, next heat you’ll be full of pups.” 

Baekhyun could only follow instructions, absolutely exhausted and high on his new mate and the knot gently throbbing inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of things would you like to see them do in the future? 😊 😊


	11. Stunned On Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s beauty is quite literally unreal.

  
“I want the Head Alphas hut cleared out!” Yifan yelled, the passed out Omega cradled to his chest wrapped in his robe, his hand holding the back of his mates neck, Baekhyun's blood dripping down the back of his hand and chin.

“I want this event to be remembered as an act of sin! In a few days time, we will officially come to rule- those of you that wish to leave, I suggest you do so now- I won’t stand for these events! For Omegas to be the lowest, things are changing!” 

He paused only to stare out in the audience, unable to even feel sorry for the pack members that had been pulled from huts to witness the bloodshed, those crying in fear because they were unaware of what had occurred- or ignorant. 

Yifan didn’t care enough when they too had sinned by not helping, not offering anything to his Omega. Maybe in time he would be more forgiving as obviously many of the pack would stay, nowhere else to go, but for now he was angry and he had an Omega in heat simmering in his arms. 

An Omega that had almost been forcefully taken, not by them. And it was enough for him to stay angry. 

“Clean this mess up, and let this be a reminder! Those of you that have only just arrived, I have claimed a member of your pack as a mate-traditionally, the title of Head Alpha is mine. I killed the elder Head and mated your only unmated Omega, so I don’t want to hear any unloyalty.” 

To punctuate his words he stepped down the stairs, the Omega still connected to him with his knot slowly calmly, soft cooing from Baekhyun's mouth with his head lulling about in sleep. “Now, I want the hut cleaned for my mate!” He barked, annoyed at the crowd still standing around in horror.

It made them jump into action, Alphas and Betas alike running for the largest tent to be cleaned of unwanted scents.

“God, is he okay!” Jongdae yelled, the Omega wiping blood from his mouth to run over along with multiple pack members- the only pack they truly cared for. 

“Holy shit!” The Omega laughed as Yifan moved to sit on a low step to show off Baekhyun, cradling the Omega like a child and moving the robe further up his back. “Wow, you guys definitely aren’t worthy- nobody told me he looked like this!” 

“We didn’t know, move.” Chanyeol growled without any heat, gently moving the Omega out of the way so he could see Baekhyun's human form up close. 

“You didn’t have to mawl him.” Luhan drawled, laughing quietly to himself and turning to cuddle into Sehun's chest despite the Alpha being disgustingly dirty with blood.

Yifan bared his teeth at Luhan in response, an annoyed growl as he pushed Baekhyun's hair back and turned to Chanyeol, “He’s very beautiful, we were right all along. I’ll allow you three more time than me... and apologize in advance.” 

Chanyeol gulped at the apology for future events and smiled watery, cupping the Omegas cheek and beaming happily when Baekhyun turned to press his nose into the Alphas hand, “Moon goddess.” 

“Fuck, my eyes are fucking up! I want to see!” Kyungsoo scrubbed at his eyes and whined a noise close to despair making the pack look at him sympathetically. “Fucking bullshit.” 

_“You’ll have plenty of time now, and it won’t be a secret much longer- it’s a bit out of order, but we can court him properly… soon.”_ Jongin said gently, obviously more calmed as he pushed through to sniff at Baekhyun's back, _“Head Alpha, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”_

Yifan brushed it off immediately, already having known that and pet between his ears. 

“Okay, but let me just say this.” Yixing tried to keep a stern expression on his face as Zitao pulled him back against his chest. “I don’t know you, well, three of you, and I don’t fucking care how much shit Baekhyun adorably spat about you, but that Omega is way too good for you- don’t forget that.” 

Surprisingly, the Alphas laughed, even Kyungsoo despite being pissed Baekhyun's form wasn’t much more than a blur of white hair, pink and gold and the smell of sweet iron. 

“Oh, we know.” Chanyeol had tears on his face but still had a wide grin as he pressed his nose to Baekhyun's hair with sniffs, “We’ve always known, even as a wolf he was… and even more so in this form… rare and gorgeous. We will continue to feel blessed and thank the moon for Baekhyun's heart.” 

“Enough with the big brother speech.” Jongdae laughed, “Give me the Ome-“

Immediately the four were growling at him, the thought of passing over the vulnerable Omega sending pheromones out even if it was to a pack member.

“I was kidding, calm it, dogs!” The Omega whined, “The hut is cleaned, let him rest!” 

“Let’s build the beauty a nest.” Chanyeol smiled.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sniffed, moving to curl in against a softness before whining, kicking out and opening his eyes.

He frowned, last he remembered was Yifan finally giving him a knot and then a searing pain in his neck, sending shocks down his spine. 

His hand came up to feel his neck and he could feel ridges, skin slightly indented- he had been claimed, finally.

Baekhyun laughed to himself at the realization, probably radiating excitement like a puppy getting their first taste of meat. 

But this room he had never seen before. It was enormous, the blankets he was curled in seemed endless, thick and warm, he hadn’t had a blanket this quality in a long time.

He grabbed a corner and sniffed, the scent of an Alpha was there, dominant and strong, sending a reminder to his stomach that his heat wasn’t completely broken, the dried semen between his legs only holding it off for a while. 

Normally, he would feel devastated to have an Alphas seed on him, but it was his mates- he was finally mated, and the thought had him purring loudly, rolling the blanket around his shoulders and pulling it towards his nose.

They still wanted him, still wanted to be with him despite his situation and promiscuity. It was a good feeling, even more elating when he realized Yifan was already bonded to him, the Head Alpha claiming him as Luna.

He never actually imagined to be Luna, but, then again, he also never imagined he would earn a mate- let alone mates- that he knew would treat him well. Maybe even pup him their first fertile moon. 

Baekhyun wanted to see them, he could hear some sort of rustling outside the room and stood up, looking at the door curiously. There weren’t many rooms in huts that had actual doors, wood tied together and a loop one could put a rope through to keep it locked.

He’d only seen this kind of door once. And it was in the main hut- the Head Alphas hut. They had already cleared it and made it home- Baekhyun couldn't wait to nest it.

He pulled the door open slowly, blanket tight around his neck, fully aware he was still in heat, only not at a spike right now, but his scent would still attract Alphas the same.

And his point was proven as soon as he walked out, hearing a few unfamiliar voices and one very familiar one. 

The talking stopped as soon as the Omega was close enough, assuming they smelled him, he walked out, eyes on the floor.

“We’ll be back.” Minseok whispered, nodding to the Alpha on the large chair, “The others should be on the way back, one more trip and we should have it all.” 

The Alpha hummed, nodding in appreciation as the Betas walked out of the fabric door. “My love.” He turned his attention towards Baekhyun, “Your beauty made us all speechless, little flower.” 

Baekhyun blushed, blue eyes flicking to Chanyeol's, visually getting excited before his lip was trembling, he was almost tripping on his blanket to get to the Alpha.

“My Alphas.” Baekhyun cried, kneeling before the Alphas knees and nosing along his thighs, “Alpha, thank you, thank you.” 

“Hey.” Chanyeol purred, reaching down to grab Baekhyun under his arms, careful to keep his blanket in place, “You are Luna, you don’t sit on the ground- ever. You sit in Alphas laps, because you belong even higher than us.” 

The Omega preened at the words, straddling Chanyeol to press closed lips to his skin, running his mouth along the man’s stubble curiously. “I never like the ground, I’m a wolf, not a dog.” 

“That’s right.” The Alpha snarled, licking the side of Baekhyun's soft cheek and searching the endless blue, “You’re not just any wolf, but the Luna wolf. You’re in charge, Omega. Nobody is to call you anything but Luna without your permission, to them your name is Luna and you are the Queen.” 

Baekhyun whined in his throat, his tears of happiness the only sort of tears his Alphas would stand to see, “Alpha, you said you would kiss me.” He whispered shyly, ducking his head to press his forehead to Chanyeol's throat. 

Chanyeol tsked at his embarrassment although finding it adorable, “We will kiss all you like now, we’re mating out of order, but after we all claim you then we will court you properly- despite being mates already.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun's voice was more of a pout as he licked the Alphas scent gland and pressed his nose to the spot after stimulating it, “Mates are better, rather be mated than courting.” 

“Then you will just accept our courting gifts quickly, hm? Because our Omega deserves to have them. We’ll even get you things for your nest, hell, we’ll even build a new room if you want it separate, if you want some time alone. You say the words and you get anything you want.” 

The Omega hissed at a pant of heat within his core, unsure if it was from Chanyeol's words or not, but the way the Alpha inhaled loudly, he assumed the heat. “Alpha, I want you to claim me next, please.” 

Chanyeol hummed calmly despite not smelling calm at all and cupped Baekhyun's cheek, running his thumb along a tiny scar barely visible beneath the Omegas right eye, “Why do you think I am here, sweetheart? To babysit our luggage? No, to babysit our puppy.” He teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose and laughing at his excited scent. 

Baekhyun made a yipping noise and Chanyeol laughed, the Omega hadn’t been human in so long that despite being a wolf, he still seemed to be confused between forms, even in his cute shuffling steps that he seemed to overthink on two legs. It was adorable, and Baekhyun would figure out how to do things in this form eventually. 

“I really love you, my mate.” Chanyeol added, eyes gentle as he pressed a kiss below the Omegas eye, the bright blue so wonderful and they were all ecstatic that it didn’t seem to fade when he was in human form. “We really love you, will protect you with everything, my blue eyed Omega.” 

“Love Alphas.” Baekhyun chirped happily, pressing his nose to Chanyeol's and pressing closed lips to the Alphas, the small whimpering in his chest a pleased noise at all the affection being handed to him. “We can be mated now, no fear.” 

“There was never any doubt that we wouldn't be even if we may be apart for a bit.” The Alpha beamed, gently grabbing the Omegas chin and pressing a kiss to his mouth, gentle and sweet until he would teach the Omega how to kiss in this form eventually. “We have so much to tell you, cub, but we need to break the heat first.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Baekhyun purred, tilting his head to the side to show the large claim above his collarbone, “Pretty claim, Alpha.” 

“I know, it looks beautiful.” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to the mark and another at Baekhyun's scent gland without fear the Omega would later be punished for sneaking away to be courted when the Omega wouldn’t be leaving the main hut for days.

Never again. The Omega would never again have to be afraid to be loved, to be cared for and mounted. Only four Alphas here had the authority to so much as touch the Omega.

Even so much as a tap to Baekhyun's shoulder and they could technically kill if it was an unfamiliar Alpha, but they weren’t cruel Alphas, and Baekhyun definitely wasn’t a cruel Omega, but they wouldn’t trust anyone with their Luna, especially not now.

Should an Alpha ever attack, if they got ahold of the Luna and bit over the claim with a knot to their mates womb, they would lose authority- but they weren’t worried when there was four of them, not even counting their dear pack whom fought tooth and nail just so the four of them could finally get their destined mate freed. 

They were sure Baekhyun would be extremely grateful once they told him too.

“Alpha…” Baekhyun whined, sweat starting to pool on his temple, fingers having a hard time finding purchase anywhere for more than a few seconds, as if wanting to touch as much exposed skin as he could. “Alpha, will you pup me when my womb opens?” 

Chanyeol grunted a pleasured noise at even the thought of the Omega walking around, belly swollen with a puppy, smelling of nothing but sugar, milk, and them. “Fuck yes. As soon as your womb opens it will be filled, knotted until you're sated with pups, my princess, you will be bred in private even if we should hide our love from the public a bit longer.” 

Baekhyun's head lulled without his own doing, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol's neck as if dazed, silent other than an instinctual cry as Chanyeol reached beneath his blanket to feel his wetness- almost to his spike, only a little longer to go. 

“You will never be forced to produce anymore.” Chanyeol added, his fingertips brushing the wetness against the Omegas inner thigh as if reminded, “Our Omega only, others must not even be granted the right to see your nudeness, too blessing for their eyes and they are undeserving.” 

The Omega was peeking at the praising, mouth swelling up as he sucked at Chanyeol's wide shoulder, oblivious to the red marks he was leaving to the Alphas skin.

Not that Chanyeol cared, any mark Baekhyun wanted to leave was welcome on his nakedness, proof of the affection he was receiving and smirking at the thought of Alphas being jealous to know his knot would be pushing against the Omegas womb until he passed out on pleasure. 

If he had it his way, the Omega would be allowed to leave a claim in them, but it didn’t work that way, not like Betas or Alphas could. Omegas just couldn’t permanently claim, which EXO thought unfair because it implied Omegas were to remain loyal, while Betas or Alphas could mount others as they saw fit. 

The thought didn’t even cross their minds, especially not when their Omega was literally the most gorgeous Omega of his time- an obviously unbiased when he was reminded of the leering and people trying to even sneak a glimpse at their mate even after his heat had simmered to a faint smell. 

Beauty. Baekhyun was nothing but beautiful and sunshine, and his Alphas had no idea how someone had convinced the Omega he wasn’t, forcing him to shield himself in fear.

A completely selfish thought was that the Alphas were happy he held out in wolf form for so long, it kept him from more advances from Alphas than needed, and they really wanted to hear about them- get a list of names so they would be shunned- even though it wasn’t unheard of for packs to try and make young Omegas experienced for mating at a young age.

But not with EXO, not when they knew how cruel it was. 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun panted, canines brushing the man’s skin as the Omega reached between them, fingers stuttering over the Alphas hardness, “Need a knot, burning- it’s burning.”

Chanyeol cooed, pressing a wet kiss to Baekhyun's forehead before cradling beneath the Omegas legs and shoulders, standing up. “I’ll mate you, my flower. Alpha will mate you until we’re knotted together.” 

“Please.” Baekhyun whined, wrapping his slickened thighs around Chanyeol's waist and licking relentlessly at Chanyeol's neck. “Love you, thank you.” 

“I love you more, my mate, we’re to be tied together, you're claimed. Don’t worry, Alpha will take care of his Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for softness? Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters also~ I read every single one of your comments even if I don’t reply!


	12. Omega Scraps

  
His heat was majorly calmed after having taken Chanyeol's knot and claim, his body was somewhat sore just because of his inexperience. 

Or it was because his Alphas were huge. Big Alphas in every way without dramatizing at all. 

And Baekhyun knew of knots, knew of erections. Had been taught early on how to please, having to prove himself as a capable Omega. But he was still shocked at the sheer size of his mates, the amount of pleasure they could bring him. 

He didn’t remember a lot of his time with Yifan, but he remembered all of his time with Chanyeol since it hadn’t been drawn out, he hadn’t been jumping on the edge of overwhelmed on scents. But he remembered Yifan’s knot stretching him wide, erection long enough to press pleasantly into his womb as if wanting to open it up- it wouldn’t for a while, but it felt really good. 

Chanyeol was a lover that was worried about the Omega the whole time, probably because he knew it to only be Baekhyun's second time and was probably aware Baekhyun could barely remember the first- which was probably a good thing as presented as a gift for over an hour before earning a knot was not a good way to spend his first heat. 

“Food, puppy, eat up.” 

Baekhyun ducked his head shyly, still confused at what was happening and how EXO did things because this definitely was a huge way to get his fur pulled out. “Alphas first, Betas second, Omega scraps.” He replied, kicking his feet off the edge of the tall table he had been sat on top of, his pink robe falling off his shoulder prettily, showing off the new scar over his first. 

“No. Omegas first.” Jongin argued immediately, his anger unsurprising but still slightly scary to the ten others sitting on various spots around the main hall, some (Luhan and Jongdae, unafraid Omegas) in wooden chairs at the table Baekhyun was at, but others (Alphas and Betas) respectfully keeping distance for the heated Omega, knowing how testy the four would be. 

Baekhyun frowned in confusion, letting out a whine and reaching out for Kyungsoo when he walked by, pulling the Alpha to hide in his chest. “I don’t want to play.” 

“You don’t need to.” Kyungsoo soothed, Baekhyun's other three mates narrowing eyes at the behavior, looking suspicious despite Kyungsoo having vaguely told them how Baekhyun had been treated, “Our Omega only plays with us. Never those he doesn’t want too. We won’t make you play as punishment, this is how things are, Omegas need to be full to keep them fertile and happy, our little peacekeepers.” 

“Look.” Jongdae chirped, “Baekhyunnie, Omegas get it all! I’ll eat this whole deer if I want to!” 

Baekhyun felt his heart race as the Omega tore into a chunk of the deer, “Bad…” He whispered in fear, legs tightening around the back of Kyungsoo's thighs and turning to hide in the Alphas shirt.

“Do we need to have a discussion?” Yifan’s voice was soft, “I thought we knew all that was needed to be said, but I feel as though we’ve been only told vague truths.” 

“We can discuss later.” Kyungsoo said through his teeth, dropping to his knees to cup Baekhyun's face, “My mate, there’s no need to cry, our pack provides for our Omegas.” 

“Luna, see.” Luhan added softly, sounding guilty and purposely avoiding the Alpha's eyes, “See, here.” He tore off a piece of the cloth lying beneath the huge deer so as to not stain the table and offered a piece they all knew the skinny Omega wouldn’t be able to finish, “My Luna, Baekhyun, here.” 

Yifan rolled his eyes fondly at the packs antics, he assumed the group would immediately catch on to Baekhyun's new title and they mostly had- except the Omegas. Baekhyun didn’t care, so he didn’t either, even though he was completely biased towards the eleven of them. 

They were family, and he was the Head Alpha, and would take care of those remaining pack members, but he couldn’t find it in him to care nearly as much as he did for these members. 

Maybe that could change once he saw how many stuck around after Baekhyun's heat broke, but for now, he couldn’t care. 

Baekhyun looked weary as he grabbed the food with both hands respectfully, immediately snatching it to his chest and curling at Kyungsoo's chest as if afraid it would be taken from him. 

He knew his Alphas would care for him, but he didn’t really know the others too much, he was even somewhat weary of Zitao and Sehun- both Alphas he had known for a long time. Now he knew the two only followed rules to keep cover or out of fear of the Head Alpha like Zitao, but it was still unnerving to be the first to accept food while the Betas and Alphas waited.

“Betas.” Chanyeol nodded, permission for them to get their share, as second his position was regarded higher than the average Alphas- in the pack, but as mates they all knew they were equals to Baekhyun. 

“See, it’s okay, chipmunk.” Jongin smiled as Baekhyun tucked himself into a ball, the crown of his head pressed to Kyungsoo's stomach as he chewed. 

Baekhyun smiled at the nickname, licking the blood from his mouth to offer a bite for the Alpha, white hair almost completely blocking the crystal blue from view. But his mates felt like they would be able to pick them out even among shades of the same color. 

Jongin laughed fondly, pulling out a chair to sit himself in, pulling Baekhyun's robe closed tightly with one hand, “Our Omega gets full first.” He said sweetly, rubbing over the fabric covering Baekhyun's thin stomach. 

Baekhyun huffed, the deer's blood dripping down his fingertips. “Too hard.” 

The Alpha playfully rolled his eyes because it wasn’t even a part of cartilage or bone, licking the blood off Baekhyun's finger before it could stain his pretty robe, “Alpha will chew for you, hm?” 

The Omega beamed brightly at the offer, soft blush on his face. The one time an Alpha did such a sweet act for him was the cruel Head Alpha, having chewed a bone, but it wasn’t helpful for the Omega at all- he still felt pathetic for even thinking it was a sweet action back then, when moments later the Head was offering him to the newcomer, Kyungsoo at the time. 

“Please, Alpha.” 

“Ah, so sweet.” Jongdae teased, loud voice causing Baekhyun to jump, having forgotten they weren’t alone. 

He wasn’t used to the Omega yet, but Jongdae seemed to be bouncing in place just to see him even though it was only day two, and his Alphas were constantly kicking the Omega out to take care of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how well they would get along when Jongdae seemed… so enthusiastic, and very, very loud. But the Omega was beautiful, Baekhyun had half a mind to be worried about him being close to his Alphas but the doubled up scars on the Omegas neck were proof he was mated, and Baekhyun was curious.

Jongin's fingers brushed his cheek for his attention again, Baekhyun didn't even realize Kyungsoo had moved away, gathering his own food. “Alpha, feed me?” He whispered shyly, fingers curling into the edge of Jongin's waistband, his actions were still too fast in this form, jerky and looked like they took more effort than they really did, Baekhyun thought he probably looked ridiculous, but he was learning. 

The Alpha eye smiled, leaning down to press his open mouth to the Omegas to feed him. Like that of a newborn puppy, Baekhyun was extremely happy, scent filling the air at the extreme action. 

He’d always been jealous of couples doing such things, well, mainly he had seen Sehun do it for Luhan when the Omega had been sick last summer, back when he had unrivaled jealous for the Omega. It wasn’t really something done to anyone but Omegas, because they didn’t have the jaw strength to easily snap bones like the other statuses, or their mates feared the Omega choking to death.

Baekhyun liked affection very much. 

“It's not even hard, Baekhyunnie!” 

The Omega groaned, hiding his face in Jongin's shoulder as Luhan started up. 

“If you want to be fed that badly, I can do it, my pretty-“

“Luhan!” Chanyeol chastised quickly, voice hard before taking a breath, “Haven’t you tasted our mate enough?” 

Baekhyun laughed at the sheer jealousy in his tone before feeling his stomach turning at the scent of Jongin getting pissed off, sending his hair standing up. “What?” Luhan shrugged, obviously unaffected by the growing anger and as Sehun grabbed around the back of his neck as if warning. “Baekhyun's mouth tastes like candy, probably why the Alphas go gaga over him-“

“Hey, no fair! Me too!” Jongdae whined, pouting, “If Luhan can kiss him, I should too! You should share, Alphas! Such a pretty thing shouldn’t be hidden away!” 

“Too bad he’s already claimed.” Yifan said, voice amused, but mouth twisted in annoyance, “Nobody can kiss Baekhyun anymore, just because your Omegas doesn’t give you the right.” 

His words made the two Omegas release whines, Baekhyun turned curiously at the noises, because they sounded so upset. 

“Al-Alpha!” Luhan started up, Baekhyun gasped, mouth falling open as the Omega looked near tears, “A-Alpha! Want to love on our Luna too!” 

“Oh, fuck.” Kyungsoo cursed, hand moving to cover his nose, “Sehun control your mate.” 

“Does what he wants.” Sehun shrugged, completely ignoring the Omegas crocodile tears. Baekhyun frowned at the action.

“Alpha, Baekhyunnie loves me! Tell them, Luna, we’re like… best friends!” 

Baekhyun startled at the tears falling down Luhan's face, if his heat wasn’t building back up again then he would be able to smell the mischief on the Omega, and the strong irritation from everyone else. “Fri-Friends, yes, we’re friends.” He amended quickly, moving to reach out for the Omegas hand. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, Hannie.” 

Luhan smirked and pulled the Omega closer, easily overpowering the smaller to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Yah! What did I say!” Yifan growled, standing to his feet to grab Baekhyun around the waist as if he weighed nothing. 

“It’s pretty hot.” Jongdae giggled, laughter only annoying the others except Luhan. 

Baekhyun whimpered, fingers twining into the Alphas long black hair. “Alpha, heat..” 

“Great, now you forced a heat, Lu!” Sehun scolded, grabbing his mate under the arms only making Luhan laugh as the Alpha forced him out of his chair. 

“Technically, his Alphas forced a heat, too strong of pheromone reactions will spike his cycle.” Minseok defended, earning an annoyed look from the youngest Alpha. 

“I got him, I’ll take him.” Jongin said softly as the Head Alpha softly combed Baekhyun's hair from his face, rocking to comfort him. 

Yifan pressed a gentle kiss to Baekhyun's hair before passing him over, the Omega immediately latching on, nose pressing to Jongin's jaw, “Nini claim.” 

Baekhyun giggled into his neck, wiping his face against the Alphas bare skin, “Alpha turn.” 

“You know, only makes me want to kiss him more. Way too cute for you!” 

“Luhan, get the fuck out.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Shh, I know, I know, chipmunk.” 

Baekhyun squealed aloud before laughing, head resting back into the pillows, “Alpha! Hurry up!” 

Jongin snickered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's slick covered thigh, licking over the soft flesh gently before straightening up, “God, so demanding, this is already round two and you’re so impatient!” 

The Omega only whined, rolling to flip on his stomach, dropping his cheek down onto the blankets in an offering. “Submit for Alpha, good for Alpha!” He laughed.

The Alpha smiled, pressing a kiss to the Omegas spine, nose resting at the top of the pretty curve of his mates ass, “You submit beautifully, gorgeous, but you know we want to see your face while on our knots.” 

Baekhyun's laughter was always like a song, even when he projected his thoughts he was so expressive in them regardless that reading other wolves faces was hard, but his mates liked it so much better when they could see the pretty pale skin turn magenta on his pleasure, loved to be able to tell what Baekhyun liked.

And he liked to be loved, it was so obvious, the Omega getting happier even at the simplest actions of kindness, things that people didn’t even appreciate as acts of kindness. 

Even now, Jongin flipping the Omega into his back instead of the pretty pose, begging to be mounted by the Alpha, it was praiseworthy. Baekhyun was such a good Omega, never giving them a hard time like they knew Luhan and Jongdae to do. 

Partially because he was raised to not do so, but also Baekhyun was just so… submissive, in everything he did. He just deserved all the reassurances and praise because he was the best Omega- completely unbiased, of course.

In the future they’d gladly mount the Omega how he wanted so badly, to accept the tiny wolf’s submission, but they wouldn’t breed him so roughly, like the packs bitch, until he realized he wasn’t at all. In fact, he was worth more than anyone in the pack, even them. 

Because he was so rare, not only as an Omega, but as such a fairytale story that was spread around, now that he stayed in this form, people would immediately realize who he was. 

Except himself, they needed to tell him a lot once his mind was cleared up. 

“Mate mate mate! Puppies, Alpha!” Baekhyun squirmed, only settling once the Alpha reentered his heat, moaning at the wetness of his previous come and the Omegas production of sweet slick. 

Fuck, Jongin had been with an Omega before, he was sure his older pack Alphas had too, but he swore hey never felt like this, never produced so much slick like their precious mate. It was a proud feeling to even have Baekhyun producing for him, knowing the Omega held out so long to not give other Alphas the satisfaction of scenting such a sweet treat. 

“Calm down.” Jongin laughed at the Omega rolling back against him, fingers intertwining with Baekhyun's to press beside the Omegas head, “Calm down- I know you need it, baby, I love you too.” 

“Together with Alphas!” 

“Yes, my goddess, we’re together now, and you’re fucking irresistible.” 

Jongin thought things were so much better when he had the Omega happy beneath him. 


	13. Wants Into Magic

Kyungsoo was completely worried. 

It was his turn to mate the Omega, Baekhyun's heat was wearing off and one good mating would finish it off for him. 

And Kyungsoo really wanted to be able to, hated to see the Omega in pain, crying as his insides burned.

He wanted to claim Baekhyun badly, but his eyes had been acting up all day, legitimately feeling as if blind. 

He hissed and grabbed his side, knowing he probably looked ridiculous. 

Kyungsoo heard a sigh and was ready to bite the hand that grabbed his arm. “I’m fine, get off, I’ll do it myself.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Junmyeon scolded, pulling the Alpha around the table, making Kyungsoo squint as if confused when that got there when the table easily held twenty people and was obviously a fixed structure. “God, I can't believe you’re trying to walk around right now, vision that bad today?” 

“Fuck you.” Kyungsoo fired back without any heat, curling fingers into the Betas arm, “Baekhyun needed water.” 

“Okay, and where’s the water?” Yixing raised a brow from his place in a pile of comforters in the corner of the main room, Luhan beside him teaching how to sew. 

The Alpha stopped in his tracks, eyeing the blurred mats on the ground that he knew were stitched into a pretty bird, but couldn’t place the animal on it. “Fucking shit!” 

“Relax.” Jongdae said softly, “We gave him water while you were out, he only wants his Alphas in there.” 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue from his spot in the Head Alphas seat, they were truly lucky Yifan was a laid back Alpha- so long as if wasn’t something to do with the white haired Omega- and didn’t give two shits about the symbolism of the ‘leaders chair.’ Plus, it was pretty comfortable. “Yifan is helping to set up the stage for a meeting tomorrow. He wanted one of us to break Baekhyun's heat because he was up all night with our Luna. It's your turn, Soo. You can’t keep putting it off.” 

“I’m legitimately blind today, do you know how dangerous that is? You break his heat.” Kyungsoo growled, looking in the general direction he knew the throne to be. “Fuck, I’ll go to claim him and blindly bite his throat, he’ll bleed out-“

“Come on now, you’re worrying over nothing. It’s all instincts, you can’t miss.” Jongin disagreed, grabbing a solid wood chair and pulling it up, kicking at Luhan for his playful cat calling. 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, pressing his palms to his eyes and sighing at the tell all sound of Baekhyun waking up with a pant, the pretty Omega already starting his distressed panting from being awakened in a heat. 

At least Yifan had bred him fully last night, the Head Alpha giving the Omega a good eight hours of rest until now, more than what Baekhyun had gotten the past two days. 

“Tick tock, Soo! Be a good Alpha and fuck him.” Jongdae teased, tossing a cloth at the Alpha, a dick move considered Kyungsoo literally couldn’t see to strangle him right now.

“Do you have to be so crude?” Minseok scolded his mate, grabbing a stack of pillows. “Mind your own business, Dae.” 

“If you don’t fuck him, I will, god knows the Omega would look pre-“

“I’ll really eat you alive one of these days.” Chanyeol snarled at the Omega, “How the fuck you got mated I have no idea, you’re as annoying as a mountain lion stealing our prey.” 

Jongdae only brightened as if complimented to the fullest, smirking as Baekhyun's crying reached his ears. “One of you Alphas better run along, I can’t knot him or break a heat, but it can be fun, right, Lu?” 

“Right!” Luhan chirped, looking like he wasn’t even listening and only heard his name, it didn’t matter, he would have agreed anyways.

“I don’t know when we gave off the vibe that we wouldn’t punish you both, not about Omega abuse, but you two are pushing it.” Jongin warned, sounding more of a whine despite smelling extremely jealous. “Can’t you two at least pretend to be good Omegas, and stop trying to seduce our mate. Why the hell aren't your mates doing anything?” 

“Sehunnie doesn’t control me!” Luhan laughed, “And Dae Dae is like… way more controlling than Jun and Min.” 

Jongdae sent his mates smiles when they only sent the Omega a disgruntled look before turning towards the Alphas, “Do you think Baekhyunnie would submit for me? Bet he looks really cute-“

“Yah! I’m going!” Kyungsoo cried, “The worst part is I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not- don’t try it!” He added, blinking the fog in his eyes and using the wall and the sound of his mates crying to guide him. 

Jongdae shrugged before looking at Chanyeol innocently, “That totally means Baekhyun would do it, way more submissive than me or Lu.” 

“Oh! Let’s do it!” Luhan laughed.

“I’ll eat your heart out.” Jongin curled his lip and pulled a pillow straight out from beneath Luhan making him topple right over.

~~~~~~~~

“Alpha?” Baekhyun cried, his blankets weighing him down, but he was too upset to move them, the heavy blankets filled with his Alphas scents and pulled up to his nose. 

Kyungsoo frowned when he looked at the Omega, only able to scent him out and use his memory to stagger to the huge pile of blankets and bedding. “Hey, snowflake, are you so sad? Alphas keep leaving you alone, but you slept so long, you need lots of rest.” 

His hands searched blindly over the blankets to feel the outline of the Omega so he could run his hand up to the Omegas face, pulling Baekhyun's face towards his, squinting and only getting more upset that even so close the Omega was still blurred. 

“Alpha, morning.” Baekhyun purred, taking the action as a chance to earn affection, pressing his nose to Kyungsoo's and licking the corner of the Alphas lip, “Alpha, it’s hot.” 

“I know, baby cub, you’re very warm, but your heat will end soon.” Kyungsoo sighed, opting to just close his eyes and smile as if nothing was wrong as Baekhyun offered him attention. 

Baekhyun hummed happily, moving his nose down to Kyungsoo's neck before sniffing, making a confused noise and sniffing again before pulling his sweaty arms out from the blankets and wrapping them around Kyungsoo's shoulders, mouth licking softly at his scent gland, “Alpha, sad?” 

Kyungsoo gulped, running fingers over the Omegas damp skin and taking in the strong scent of sugar mixed with sex, his pack brothers claims permanently leaving a small bit of their smell on Baekhyun. But the semen left inside the Omega was strong smelling.

Cleaning it up right after mating would fix the mess it created, but it pissed them all off. Made the Alphas angry for their seed to be removed from their Omega, their Omega that was definitely fertile even if his womb wasn’t opened. And it made the Omega even more upset, like he wasn’t a worthy enough mate to carry an Alphas seed despite being unable to be impregnated right now. 

“I’m having a bad day, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun made an unsatisfied noise and growled, pressing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo's mouth, surprising the Alpha purely because he couldn’t fucking see clearly, and because the Omega usually didn’t initiate so quickly. “Kisses, don't be sad.” 

Kyungsoo laughed at the Omegas cute attempt to help despite knowing Baekhyun was in pain. “I’m sorry, pup, this isn’t something that can be fixed with kisses, but Alpha still likes his Omegas love.” 

The Omega whined, kicking his blankets off and making Kyungsoo more upset he couldn’t see how pretty the Omega was, nude body clear except a few love marks and his claims, could only picture the shininess of slick and come between his mates legs and across his soft stomach if Yifan hadn’t cleaned it away for the Omega. “Happy, Alpha. Claim and be happy.” 

Baekhyun whimpered and rubbed up against Kyungsoo's chest as if still in wolf form, seducing and presenting himself as if his snow white wolf and not this goddess. 

God, the Alpha was absolutely pissed at his impairment. 

“I can’t see today, you have to go slow for me, Omega.” Kyungsoo demanded gently, letting Baekhyun's fingers pull his pants off his hips. 

The Omega smiled, tossing the fabric away as if offended and licking Kyungsoo's temple, “My Alpha, it’s okay! Don’t need to see.” 

“I wanted to see my pretty Baekhyun, wanted to see how you looked on my knot.” Kyungsoo admitted, knowing he was getting worked up as Baekhyun gently pushed him down and straddled his lap. 

He should be the one caring for the Omega, not the other way around. He should have had Baekhyun crying in pleasure on his knot by now, whispering his affection for Baekhyun into the Omegas cutely shaped ears. 

“We have time, claim now, I’ll help.” Baekhyun said firmly, fingers running over the Alphas chest, leaning down to rub his cheek along the Alpha to scent him of sunlight and sugar. 

Kyungsoo felt choked up, he was a damaged Alpha. He was damaged and didn’t deserve Baekhyun to be so accepting of his disability, especially at such important times like this. 

This little Omega was wanted, literally a person told about in stories, the blue eyed Omega- stolen and searched for, nobody knew the ending, only how it began.

So many versions of the events.

Some say the Omega was the last of his kind, from a family of Omegas that only bore blue eyed children, a sign of strong fertility, a breed of Omega to continue baring pups way past ages many other Omegas could not.

Others say that his beauty was too powerful as a child, the blue eyes so enchanting it drove a pack to destruction, wanting the Omega so bad the Alpha had taken down the whole pack.

But they knew the truth, even if Baekhyun has no idea how truly special he was. 

It was simple, it wasn’t a fairytale or a horror story. 

The Omega was stripped from the womb, stolen and the last survivor of his breed.

Baekhyun was destined to be nothing but good, to carry children, brighten people’s days with his beauty, mostly, he was here to be the perfect Luna mate, a descendent of the moon, to bless their pack for greatness.

His mates knew he’d never believe them even if they tried, never truly understand how grateful they were for Baekhyun to choose them, because he literally could have anyone he wanted.

It was just a story for another day, or, hopefully for a time very, very far in the future.

“Here Alpha, bite please.” 

Kyungsoo sniffed, unable to feel anything but grateful as Baekhyun's small fingers held the back of his head, guiding him over the white scars. “Alpha, claim please.” Baekhyun added, voice slightly strained and Kyungsoo knew it was because he needed to break his heat. 

But, the Alpha couldn't get over this. Even as he was doing as the Omega begged, carefully sinking teeth into the tiny wolf's neck and listening to Baekhyun's loud moans, thin fingers guiding the Alphas length inside of such a tight warmth. 

Baekhyun was quite literally, a god. And Kyungsoo was scared for him to know. 

Maybe one day he would realize Kyungsoo was broken, but for some reason, as his teeth detached from Baekhyun's neck and his chest was rumbling on possessiveness, he blinked.

And then he blinked again. 

And he could see Baekhyun clearly, even the freckle that was placed daintily in his mates ear. 

Baekhyun truly was something special.

“Baekhyun… oh my- oh my god, you’re so beautiful. You’re ethereal, my mate.


	14. Meet The Leader

“No, get your pretty ass back here!” 

Baekhyun beamed, squeaking loud as strong arms wrapped around his waist and tossed him back into their nest, immediately covering his laughter on a pout. “Alpha, want to play with Dae! He said they were going to get me ready!” 

Yifan rolled his eyes at the two, buttoning his shirt, “Chanyeol, stop throwing him.” 

Promptly ignoring the Head Alpha, the redhead was faking a growl, pulling Baekhyun's ankle towards the end of the nest, “I ban you from playing with Dae, Alpha will dress you.” 

“Makeup, Alpha!” Baekhyun whined as if it was obvious, “Xing does my makeup!” 

“No makeup.” Jongin curled his lips up and grabbed Baekhyun's outfit from the top of the wardrobe, “You’re too pretty, I’m banning makeup too, no Jongdae, Luhan, or makeup.” 

Baekhyun only giggled, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and curling his naked form around the Alphas chest. “Nini! No fair, I'm Luna, I need to be really pretty!” 

“You’re already the prettiest, come here.” Yifan beaconed deeply, accepting the dress from Jongin's fingers to let the other get himself dressed. 

Obediently, Baekhyun was swiftly nuzzling beneath Chanyeol's jaw before popping off to the Head Alpha. 

“Pretty.” Baekhyun smiled at the outfit, arms raised for the Alpha to dress him.

The sight of Baekhyun was always adorable, even as a wolf they had thought so, but him standing beside the Head Alpha, it was heart racing. His head barely even reached the Alphas shoulders. It was endearing, and set off protective instincts like no other. 

Sure, a lot of their members were smaller, like Junmyeon, Minseok, but they were powerful, even the other two Omegas had fight in them. 

Baekhyun really didn’t, and it wasn’t a bad thing, it only made him a good Omega, but for that same reasoning it made him more vulnerable- and that wasn’t even adding in how wanted he was, and the truth of his breed- as far as Baekhyun knew he was an average Omega, with average admirers. Boy was that all wrong, and the whole EXO pack was aware. 

“We had it made from the city for you, Luhan really wanted to go, he chose it for you.” Jongin smiled. 

Baekhyun beamed, thin arms now covered in a pretty gold lace wrapping around Yifan’s hips, “I like it, do you like it?” 

“I like you naked better, but I guess it’s okay.” Chanyeol purred, laying back against the wall, a fond grin spreading across his mouth at the Omegas laughter.

“Can’t see, come here.” Kyungsoo mumbled, ignoring the threes amused looks and reaching out for Baekhyun's hand.

“It’s really pretty, Soo! Silky and diamond, feel.” Baekhyun smiled, oblivious to the stifled laughter as he held the end of his dress up, moving to stand between the Alphas legs grabbing Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo only smiled appreciatively at his description and hummed, bringing the Omegas hand to his mouth to kiss his palm. “Very nice, beautiful. I’m sure you’ll do very well, do you remember what we’re doing?” 

“Fan is giving rules, I don’t need to talk, but I.. I want you and Nini up there too.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, we’ll be right in the front with the rest of the pack, Sehun and Chanyeol will be up there. You just need to smile and wave.” Jongin explained calmly despite also not really liking the tradition, but then again, it was rare for a Luna to be accepting of extra mates, technically Baekhyun was Yifan’s first and foremost, to give the pack a gold standard of strength and fertility.

It was a thought the other three knew, but they didn’t spend too much time thinking about it in fear. 

Yifan’s bite was the first, it was most permanent, even if something happened his would likely remain as the strongest of them all, and as Baekhyun’s first mate. Thinking too much only caused jealousy when it was unneeded because Baekhyun was enamored, mated, and in love with them all.

“Okay, I’m going to see the others.” Baekhyun chirped, leaning down to press a kiss on Kyungsoo's temple, beside his eye, it was such a sweet move the Alphas were slightly jealous. “Coming?” He added, spending a moment to press his nose to Chanyeol's jaw and spinning towards Jongin, jealousy be damned when the Omega was so caring. 

“Su-“

“You go ahead, cub, we’ll be out in a second. There’s some bread out there, help yourself.” Yifan cut in, gently pushing Baekhyun's locks behind his ear before leaning over to nuzzle into the Omegas neck to check his scent. 

“Sugar?” Baekhyun smacked his lips, excitement filling their noses, “Love sugar.” 

“Yes, yes, you little sugar monster, run along.” The Head Alpha snorted, pinching the bridge of Baekhyun's nose.

The Omega only wiggled in excitement, an action that they could clearly connect to the little white wolf wiggling at the sight of them in the forest, “Be fast, Alphas, I’ll get lonely.” 

The Alphas laughed fondly, waiting for the tell all sound of the Omega promptly getting smothered at the annoying squeal from Luhan. 

“So, you going to tell him?” Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the wall like he was trying to listen in. “Kyungsoo.” He added, making sure the Alpha knew he was referring to him.

“What am I supposed to say? Yeah, I have no idea why, but I can suddenly see you perfectly- just you.” Kyungsoo scoffed, “It’s not gone, but… even meters away I can see him clearly, I don’t know… it’s so weird.” 

“Doesn’t he deserve to know at least? Just tell him that… I don’t know, say your vision hasn’t been acting up.” Jongin suggested.

“And then watch me trip over a big blob.” Kyungsoo snorted.

“It was the bench.” Chanyeol corrected with a laugh. “Not helping.” Yifan scolded his second. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Look, if I tell him anything he’s going to want to know how, and I can’t lie because I have no idea, all I did was claim him and everything was still blurry but him- did you know he had a freckle on his thumb, I had no idea.” 

Jongin frowned apologetically at the Alpha, “He also has one on his right above his mouth, it’s really tiny, something for you to look for.” 

The Head Alpha sighed, pulling up the stool they brought in for the tiny Omega to reach the top of the wardrobe, “Look, this is fucked, but I don’t want to tell him either. Like… what, we can’t assume he’s a miracle worker or something, he’s special, of course, a literal goddess, but… he-“

“He might realize he’s too good for us, we get it, really.” Chanyeol frowned, pained at the thought. 

“It was his eyes.” Kyungsoo whispered, “Literally… I was just so upset, I was just… wishing I could see him so badly, and he looked so happy, then... like it was all clear when I looked at him. Even the blankets were blurred, but he wasn’t.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun nervously clutched the side of Yifan’s shirt as he was led outside, Chanyeol and Sehun walking ahead as if bodyguards. 

“So well, Omega.” Yifan purred under his breath, arm tight around his mates waist, looking straight ahead, head held high.

The Omega licked his lips nervously, immediately snatching Chanyeol’s hand when the Alpha offered it, pulling him up the stairs. He couldn’t get too close though, needed to stay with Yifan to prove full loyalty to the Head Alpha.

Like Yifan was his only mate, Yixing had explained earlier, and the thought pained Baekhyun, but he understood. It would make Yifan look weak to share his mate so quickly. 

Baekhyun had never personally had a Luna, but Zitao said it was common for a Luna to accept many breeders if the Head Alpha was infertile, but it made the Alpha lose some respect for being unable to impregnate a female or an Omega. 

Baekhyun didn’t want people to think that about Yifan at all, his Alpha was extremely fertile, smelling of fresh fruit during Baekhyun's heat, and ready to provide. All of his Alphas were fertile, and Baekhyun was willing to show them off.

Fertility was key, Baekhyun had realized. He didn’t consider why the Head Alpha was so harsh on him before until now. But it was because he was a key to reproduction. 

They had a few women in the pack, but the chances of a female Alpha or Beta becoming pregnant was rare biologically. Baekhyun had been their best chances since the beginning, since his presentation as a puppy. 

Yifan took a seat on the velveted throne resting on stage. Baekhyun smiled, face hidden and went to take a seat at the foot of the chair, but a growl cut him off.

Looking into the audience he locked eyes with Jongin in his pretty wolf, _“You don’t sit on the ground, ever.”_

Baekhyun gulped, confused until Yifan was carefully grabbing the back of his dress, pulling him back into his lap, and Baekhyun heard the audience gasping at the sight of Baekhyun's form and at the Alpha holding the Omega.

“Hello.” Yifan began in his ear, warmth against Baekhyun's hair calming him enough to sink back into the Alpha comfortably. “My name is Yifan, leader of the EXO pack.” 

More shocked noises at the name and Baekhyun had no idea what the reactions were for, mostly ignoring them by looking at Chanyeol and Sehun at the corners of the stage in front or looking into the audience at his new friends.

“Some of you may be wondering why the brutal entrance three days ago, and some… may have been in them.” Yifan cleared his throat, fingertips running over the edge of Baekhyun's dress and the Omega wasn’t sure if it was to calm the Alpha or him. “Those that have remained, there are rules now. And if you have issues with them, you will be welcome to voice your opinions, but… it will be almost impossible to change my mind about most of them, either way, you may leave.” 

Yifan paused just to look at Baekhyun for a second, pressing his nose to the Omegas shoulder at his nervousness before throwing his whole arm around Baekhyun's hips, protecting. “The way… you have been taught, it’s wrong. There is no reason to inflict such cruelty on your pack members unless there is no other choice. Packs are meant to bring people together, not divide them.”

“The truth is, you were taught horrible things, some of you may have even inflicted unforgiving things on others… on my mate here. This is Baekhyun, your packs Omega, now claimed and mated, surprised, aren’t you?” He laughed cruelly, smirking at the confusion in the crowd. 

Yifan smiled slightly, gently moving Baekhyun off his lap and into the chair, laying the edge of a blanket in his lap at the Omegas scared noise. “You’re okay.” He cooed gently, “Right here, cub.” 

Baekhyun gave a slight nod, pulling his legs up into the chair and curling into the blanket, cold without the Alphas warmth, eyes watching Yifan's broad back as he walked around the stage, menacing and powerful. 

“Omegas will eat first.” He began, “They are not breeding tools, they are gifts, to be respected and pure.” 

“That one is as unpure as can be!” Someone called.

Yifans eyes flashed red, eyes searching Alphas in the crowd, but he had no idea of these people’s voices. “And who’s fault is that!” He argued, voice growing louder, “Those that have tormented him! Omegas are going to be respected here, if anyone disagrees leave now, because if I hear any sort of mistreatment towards any Omegas under my care- no, any Omegas at all, past, present and future- I don’t care if you were fucking curious- if you touched any Omega I want you gone! An Alpha can blame instincts all they want, but unless the Omega is pained and in need of help there is no reason to touch them without permission!” 

“Alpha…” Baekhyun whispered at the Alphas tone, not scared of Yifan, of course not, but aware of the angry smell that was causing many of the audience members to choke. 

Yifan huffed, rolling his neck and shaking his head, moving to sit on the arm of the chair to place a hand on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, the Omega immediately laying his head against the Alphas thigh. 

“You are lucky your Luna is forgiving, because I am not.” Yifan commented dryly, thumb running along the curve of Baekhyun's ear.

“There will be rules, many will come as time passes and things are brought to my attention. I’m not an unfair Alpha, not like that of the previous person in this chair, only passionate. I will listen even if I disagree, and you will be heard, even if I don’t want to hear it, but the deal with Omegas… it is not up for debate. You may approach me, my second Chanyeol.” He motioned to the redhead, “And my third, Sehun, whom I’m sure you all know. You can approach any of us with an issue, also any of the men standing in this front row, if you are worthy, maybe I will allow your Luna to listen to you, provided he is treated with respect. A word of advice, you can slip up with me, you can be aggressive, we can argue it out, but there is no room for slipping with the Luna.

Any questions, for now?” 

Immediately, a hand was raised, an Alpha pushing towards the front of the crowd, “Some of us were promised to breed the Luna, he was expected to carry pups. The Ome-Luna knows what job he was supposed to do.” 

Yifan breathed heavily through his nose, ignoring the sounds of snarling and only running his finger down the side of Baekhyun's cheek. “I guess that depends, doesn’t it? I just said that we don’t control Omegas, they are gifts, if the Luna wants to accept Alphas when the time comes, then he will. What do you think, Luna?” 

Baekhyun looked up in surprise, slightly confused what was happening. 

“Luna, are you wanting to accept extra Alphas to insure pregnancy?” Chanyeol rephrased, back towards the Head Alpha and Luna, but Baekhyun could still see the stiffness in his spine and his muscle tightening in his jaw. 

“I only want you, Alpha.” Baekhyun whispered, words slipping from his mouth without a second thought, turning to bury his nose in Yifan’s stomach.

“There you have it, he doesn’t want to breed others, and I think that’s enough today.” Yifan cut off quickly, picking up the Omegas distress, “Those that have pressing matters can drop by the main throne if the curtains are open, but it would be preferable if we were given a few more days to bond.” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth, arms moving to wrap around Yifan’s neck as he stood up. His cheek pressing to the Alphas collarbone and resisting reaching out for Chanyeol over the Alphas shoulder. 

It was so hard to pretend. They only needed to for a while, but he already hated it. 

“You did so well.” Yifan mewled, carrying him back towards their hut, “We’re very proud, we know you don’t like it.” 

“Don’t like it.” Baekhyun agreed, breathing easier as soon as he saw the curtain swing shut behind Yifan. 

He was quickly set down to his feet once in the privacy of their room, running over to his nest to flop in the comfort, rubbing his cheek to the blankets and pulling his knees to his chest.

“You are no longer in wolf form, precious, although you still look cute trying to nest like this.” Jongin teased gently, tying a thick rope through the circle door hole once they were all in and making an internal reminder to create proper fixtures for this pack. 

It was so odd that such a large pack lived so primally when they had the means for things, even actual jewels laying around without purpose when they could be sold for food in the village at the bottom of the mountain, it only showed the Head Alpha beforehands inefficiency.

Baekhyun pouted, hair sticking up cutely from rubbing against the blankets, it was truthfully hard to even look at the Omegas human form sometimes, very overwhelming to their senses that only screamed for them to lock him up and keep him safe. “This form is weird.” 

The Alphas laughed, Kyungsoo offering out a shirt from the ground Baekhyun was trying to reach for, “Your form is not weird, it’s very pleasing, I have no idea what illusions overcame the Head Alpha to ban you shifting forms.” 

“I wasn’t banned, I could have done it… just didn't want to.” Baekhyun whispered quietly.

“Are you going to tell us a story, or will you just leave us curious?” Chanyeol added, still smelling jealous despite not needing to hide his affection, “Alpha is coming into your nest, okay?” 

The Omega beamed, immediately nodding and reaching for the edge of his dress like he knew he was going to be snuggled and wanted contact, “Clothes off, Alpha scent, Chanyeollie.” He ordered, as if obvious he wanted his nest to be covered in it.

It was still amazing to them Baekhyun liked their scents so much, almost to the point they mused he must have liked theirs as much as they liked his, almost.

“Story time.” Baekhyun added, quieter as his Alphas took their time, one by one making there way over to snuggle into some part of the Omegas bare skin, it was so soft from having been protected in his wolf for long, not calloused and raw in any areas that even Luhan and Jongdae had despite being treated like royalty- which obviously went to the two Omegas heads. 

“Okay, okay, Alphas are listening to their Omega.” Kyungsoo chirped, moving the Omegas fingers in front of his face and pressing them to his mouth. 

Baekhyun gulped, this wasn't going to be a fun story.


	15. Omitting

“Head Alpha said he saved me when I was only a pup-“

“Let’s not call him that, sweetheart.” Yifan interrupted sweetly, long fingers stroking the Omegas ankle, “I am your Head Alpha, he is no longer… breathing.” 

Baekhyun felt himself purr at the admission, mind still confused about the events that exactly went on days ago, only remembering the searing pain and his utter need to be claimed. 

“Bad wolf, butterfly, he's the bad wolf, remember? You snuck away from the big bad wolf to play with us in the forest.” Jongin always praised himself for being able to make the Omega smile, even when he was in the white wolf Baekhyun would smell happy with his silliness. It was worth it even if other Alphas may find the way they pleased the Omega childish. 

“Big bad wolf.” Baekhyun agreed with a slight pout, turning on his side to press his nose into Jongin's bare thigh, “Bad wolf found me in a territorial war, and used to be nice to me, telling everyone not to touch me… then I presented… and he was still nice for a while, I think- I think he was first not nice when my eyes changed…” 

It was hard not to interrupt and correct the Omega with facts, such as the truth that he had been stripped from his mother’s womb and definitely not saved, but… they didn’t know how much Baekhyun really should know, or if the truth was more painful for him. 

Wolves didn’t really need their parents after the presentation, they would grow unattached eventually, but affection would still be present and gratitude for raising them. 

They could relate to not having experience with being parented, Yifan’s, Chanyeol's, and Jongin's all killed in this “war” Baekhyun spoke of, at least they had been old enough to know their parents though. Baekhyun probably truly had no idea he was produced from the womb of a woman blessed by a goddess- the clear explanation for Baekhyun's breed. 

“I don’t know… I guess they scared him or something? Made him mad? He started to be mean to me, not letting me go play with other puppies or… or have friends. When… I think when thirteen years passed he was pressured, our pack was never the most.. fertile, many pregnant women couldn’t make it past the winter in this area… he just… out of nowhere said I had a role to fill and I was expected to learn fast.” 

Chanyeol whined at the Omegas hip, pressing a soft kiss to the thin skin as a reassurance, they already knew hardships forced on Omegas at young ages. Truthfully, Alphas not having forced Baekhyun onto a knot- despite not even being heated was a feat. 

Part of it was instincts, a young Omega tested boundaries with scent alone, known to unintentionally push Alphas without any real intentions, because they needed attention- anything offered when so young seemed good. 

That was usually why Omegas started being heated so young, something that obviously wasn’t in Baekhyun's favor. It would have been easier had the Omegas heat been sparked at a younger age, it would have spared him abuse other than of the sexual role he would need to play. 

Just the thought that Baekhyun could have bore many litters had his heat struck at a normal age was enough to make the Alphas want to puke. 

“They didn’t… I don’t know if I wasn’t good enough, or if.. I just wasn’t as tuned with my instincts as I should be, but Alphas… spent so long trying to teach, and I was.. too stupid to learn correctly, it always drew on so long, hours until I could please Alphas enough to be granted seed.” 

The Alphas couldn't help the noises of anger, teeth clenching despite the fact Baekhyun didn’t seem worked up at all, tired if anything. 

It was common, but it wasn’t right. For an Alpha aged likely years about the Omega, probably even upwards into years of forty’s, maybe even older if they could produce seed. Both female and male Alphas using the Omega for their own pleasure, it was disgusting.

Baekhyun was still small now, even for being fully grown, so of course it would be hard on him seeing that he was absolutely fragile, fingers that could probably barely wrap around his own length, and Omegas were tiny, everywhere, to entice protection. 

“They didn’t hit me unless I was bad, until I said I was done with the lessons, I guess I wasn’t that good of an Omega back then, I didn’t… I fought a little more, but I was a puppy so… it was expected.” 

His Alphas felt like it was a lie, there was no way Baekhyun and the thought of him being a bad Omega could even be put in the same sentence. The Omega could barely even stand being scented by more than one of them at a time or it would put him immediately into a haze.

Granted, they were strong Alphas, but Baekhyun truly didn’t need any stimulation to submit, it was just an immediate response. Probably why Jongdae’s joke to try and make Baekhyun submit could happen, which was why the Omega was going to be watched carefully even though they knew he was harmless.

“At fifteen years I was pretty good, and I was petted, and praised… I even got a whole squirrel for my own that year! I still have the skull I think… maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged and smelled so happy over such a simple hunt. 

It probably wasn’t even out of the goodness of the Head Alphas heart to gift it to the Omega, but an extra kill that would go to waste if not, maybe even a sick animal- giving it to the Omega fully knowing Baekhyun wasn’t capable of smelling the difference between good or bad animals. There was no way it was purely for good intentions, not from the way they knew Baekhyun to be treated- his scars in wolf form proof enough, even ones Kyungsoo had mentioned between the wolf’s hind legs that had yet to be seen by the others.

At least his human form was flawless except for a few minor scars, probably unnoticeable except for by them because they spent hours studying the Omega, burning him into their minds because he deserved to be placed highly, remembered fully. 

“But they didn’t think I was attractive enough, didn’t have the… appeal that drove Alphas in, I wasn’t doing good enough at presenting to guests when we needed the alliances.” 

“That's entirely because you were so young.” Yifan had to mention something, unable to only listen to Baekhyun's words as if the Omega was at fault, “You didn’t have control of your scent yet, it shouldn't have been a thing for you to be submitting- or trying to- so young if only because the… bad wolf was incapable of forming trades without using you as a lure. Of course people would be interested in an Omega, blue eyed and rare.” 

Probably because of the stories, Yifan wanted to add, but it was better not to overwhelm the Omega. 

“And we know you submit beautifully, precious, the most presentable Omega. Making his Alphas really proud when you listen so well.” Jongin praised sweetly, kissing the crown of the Omegas head and feeling accomplished at how happy Baekhyun smelled to only hear his praises.

“Either way…” Baekhyun whispered, smiling as Kyungsoo licked the back of his neck comfortingly. “Either way, I wasn’t helping the pack. Only harming, the Alphas started to say it was because… I wasn’t attractive enough and… I-I was tired of being… whored, I hate that, you know I hate to be a whore.” 

It was always an Omegas worst fear to be seen as a whore despite technically being made to be a packs bitch, as disgusting as EXO found the thought to be. Biologically, they were made to accept many knots quickly, bore children within a few months. Mentally, without a mate, they would crumble with fear. 

“And you aren’t.” Chanyeol cooed, large hand curling into the soft skin of the Omegas spread thigh, “You could have done many things and we would still have came back for you, to save our little one.” 

It reminded Baekhyun of the promise to accept him even if he was pupped by another and for once he felt emotional when telling his story, he was never embarrassed of it- all that had happened to him was common, but he had mates now, and he wanted to present himself as cleaner than he was- even if the Alphas already knew him to be tainted.

“I was just tired of being used, you know? Of them telling me that my looks were not good enough to attract Alphas when I wanted attention so much, to-to even be acknowledged by them…. so I just.. my wolf came out, and I didn’t shift again when I realized how much easier it was… I no longer had hands to please them, and I refused to even open my jaws as a wolf, that's… I didn’t want to be used as a wolf, my mates only… only to be mounted by and taste my future mates…” 

Yifan purred quietly at the admissions, the others making similar noises of approval to know the Omega never used his tongue in wolf form. In human form… obviously he had been used, but it meant a lot to know Baekhyun at least hadn't given up something despite probably being threatened and beaten to the edge of death for his refusals.

“They still did… things to me, you all know, I never liked any of it… having to sit still and submit only for Alphas to be aroused by the sight, to be covered in seed that wasn’t- wasn’t even slightly pleasant. 

Of course I want to be marked, to present myself as a sated Omega that carried his Alphas seed, show off that I was attractive enough to earn such a thing, but not… for rough hands, prodding and strangers. I don’t know that I knew any of their names- even those I can remember since a toddler, it was only Alpha. But it wasn’t as bad as a wolf, it was easier to accept being hit in anger than to be used. 

Submitting is easy for me, submitting for you guys even easier, it’s… nice, I like it. But, I don’t like to be licked by strangers, my coat is ruined and… I don’t like presenting as a wolf because… I didn’t want you guys to see the bites… they don’t fade, or go away. It was hard to keep slick production from happening this long so… so I am glad it was Kyungsoo, despite the circumstance being… forced.” 

“If you want to be bred as a wolf then we are willing to knot you until you howl, snowflake. We are proud of you no matter what has happened, maybe we can even help, scars can be healed if we clean them often enough. We are not disgusted or put off in the slightest, we wanted to mount your little wolf since you and your cute, flopping ear first were caught in the forest, even long before… at first sight, really.” 

Baekhyun giggled to the Alphas words, wiggling his hips in approval and moving his fingers into Chanyeol's hair to keep him at his thigh. “You spied on me? I’m very interested you know, Luhan looks like he might burst everytime I try to ask him. ‘Ask your Alphas or I’ll get my ears pulled off, Luna!’” 

Kyungsoo snorted at his neck, pressing a kiss to his claim, “The dramatics, I swear.” 

“Is it our turn for story time? I already know this one, can I sleep through it?” 

The Omega smiled adoringly at Jongin's tired smile and kissed up his hip before nuzzling into the hard muscle of his lower abdomen, cheek touching the Alphas relaxed length without care. “Only if you shift, Alpha, your fur is really soft.” 

Chest puffing proudly, Jongin pressed his lips to the Omegas mouth before gently moving him off his lap, anything to please his mate. Plus, it was nice to curl around the Omegas human form, easier to clean his skin than fur. And even cuter when Baekhyun kneaded at his fur as if still in his slim wolf.

“Okay, let me disclaim.” Chanyeol mumbled as if nervous, sitting up and tangling his fingers around the Omegas hand as Baekhyun settled himself between Jongin's front paws, the Alphas large head coming to lay on the Omegas chest cautiously- very aware of his own weight and the Omegas delicate form. “At the time, we didn’t know the full extent of mistreatment until recently, even Sehun and Luhan had no idea. And no, this wasn’t some sort of trick, earning your affection was a pure, elating accident. But yes… we did know who you were, content to… admire from afar, because you were so beautiful, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun smiled to himself at Chanyeol's words, spreading his legs further only to curl one of his legs around his Alphas hip, both an act of affection and seduction. But his mates only found it cute, Yifan’s rough fingers coming out to run affectionately over the Omegas soft flesh, “You have never heard of EXO, my love?” 

“No, Alpha.” The Omega whispered, laughing to himself when he noticed Kyungsoo's quiet breathing against his shoulder blade. 

Throughout his heat he hadn’t really had time to appreciate the perks of having mates yet, it only had broken the night before and he had promptly slept all the way up until this morning, but now that he had time he was going to use it carefully- for important things. Such as watching his mate sleep because he found it adorable. 

Kyungsoo always seemed to be permanently unamused, so seeing how cute he was when sleeping was a gift Baekhyun would cherish, knowing there was no way his Alphas would ever be so vulnerable in another’s presence. He couldn’t wait for Yifan to do the same, another Alpha that just looked frightening, powerful, both of them didn’t carry the cute smiles Chanyeol and Jongin always had in his presence. That wasn’t to say they didn’t express how happy they were around the Omega, they only expressed it more physically than expressionly.

“See… there was… an attack, almost twenty one years ago, as you have said.” Yifan began carefully, there was so much that needed to be explained to the little Omega, but so much of it could do more harm than good… it was best to let Baekhyun at least believe a small bit of truth in his own story. “And our little one was only a pup.” 

Baekhyun perked up as if in wolf form, giggling with his fingers dug deep into Jongin's fur despite the Alpha being long asleep, exhausted, probably from Baekhyun's elongated heat that forced them to pace hours and snarl at people who only walked by the hut their Omega was vulnerable in. 

“But our family’s were killed.. mine, Chanyeol's, Jongin's, the three of us were pack brothers since birth.” Yifan cooed, “But those remaining, those who survived, they raised us to understand, to never forget. So, we prevailed with unrivaled anger towards the… mistreatment and cruelty that had occurred in the attack, killing many of our Omegas and women, abusing our pack, even pups it is why Jongdae has a scar on his cheek, red and prominent, I’m sure you noticed. He was the only pup that survived and ended up being an Omega.” 

The Omega whimpered, a deep cry at the thought of pups so painfully abused to death, his hand was quickly moving from Jongin's fur to curl at his stomach in which Chanyeol was immediately overlapping his palms utop the Omegas, hand covering much more area than Baekhyun's ever could.

“Perhaps that’s enough.” Chanyeol whispered, stroking his thumb over Baekhyun's fingertips. 

“I want to know.” Baekhyun argued despite looking teary eyed, his blue eyes only seeming like the sea with the tears pooling. “Alphas will protect us when I’m pupped.” 

Yifan growled assuringly, “That is how it should be, nobody will be within feet of our pup, or their mother. Don't cry, snowflake, it will only make us angry, always smile, Omega.” 

“It’s sad.” The Omega sniffed, “But I want to hear more.” 

With a nervous lick of his lips, obviously not wanting to allow the Omega anymore sadness, but wanting to please him, Chanyeol sighed. “We would grow up, and once Yifan formed this pack, we decided to take action. We no longer wanted to witness the mistreatment of the vulnerable. We formed a system, searching for that which was stol- I mean… looking out for those who needed help. First, we needed to see proof of mistreatment, then we would send in one or two who fit the situation best. And, after confirming mistreatment or unjustified treatment, we would gain the person's trust until they eventually agreed to come into our pack instead in a public offer. But… this time was the first we’ve had to fight so hard, usually the groups would give up quickly- scared once they learned our passion- but… you…. you were worth so much more, we couldn’t just steal you away like we could Luhan, even Kyungsoo; they wouldn’t have given up the fight to bring you back and we weren’t willing to risk having you endangered for so long, but we knew we were outnumbered here…” 

“It is sad…” The Head Alpha offered, “But perhaps the despicable man’s decision for the mating fight was a good idea, it lowered numbers before we even had to intervene. But.. it doesn’t make up for the hour or more you had to wait out in agony, we know you needed to be claimed quickly, but doing so was putting our guard down so we needed to ensure your protection first.” 

“It hurts…” Baekhyun mumbled, sitting up only to reach out for the Head Alpha, “Alpha, I wanted you guys so bad… I’m sorry, I-I was bad and almost accepted another.” 

Chanyeol shushed him immediately, running his palm down the Omegas spine as he curled under Yifan’s chin. “We know, it’s normal to want pain to be over quickly, flower. Our only regret was not helping sooner, but you did not notice how close some Alphas were getting towards you, your scent was magical, and nobody is immune to such beauty. Ah, don’t cry, cub, please don’t.” 

“Feel bad.” Baekhyun hiccuped, crying so pretty and feeling a weight lift as he hadn’t been able to have a good cry in so long, tears felt nice falling down. “Alpha…. will crying always feel so rewarding?” 

The Alphas looked so upset at his question, Omegas were supposed to be able to relieve stress, be able to be emotional, but Baekhyun hadn’t gotten to experience such a thing in years. Something as simple as having a good cry. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you can be as emotional as you’d like. We don’t like to see them, but you look beautiful.” Yifan purred, tongue swiping at a tear lingering on Baekhyun's jaw, “Do you want to hear something good? We’d prefer you to cry for being so elated, not upset.” 

The Omega whined quietly, nuzzling his nose to the underside of Yifan’s ear, gently licking at the skin for comfort, thin fingers shyly running along the Alphas muscled torso. 

His actions were cute, but the Alphas still wished he wouldn’t be so nervous to touch, to ask for comfort as if afraid he’d be pushed off any second. Baekhyun was extremely attention deprived, but they had only been mated a few days, the heat having made the Omega more vocal and accepting of their affections without fear because his mind was clouded, now that it was over they weren’t sure how he would accept them.

“We were fated, my little beauty.” Yifan whispered, fingers wrapping around Baekhyun's throat without pressure and smiling when the Omega immediately rumbled with a purr, “We used to be in the same pack, our parents… they were friends, you know how we know it’s you? Because your mother had the same eyes, so pretty… so blue. We are quite literally destined, you and me.” 

“Me and Yeol? Me and.. Soo, Nini?” Baekhyun asked, eyes closed, his red mouth slightly parted with a smile, canines prettily revealed.

Chanyeol flinched slightly, not going unnoticed by the Head Alpha. The Alpha played it off quickly, silent as he reached out to press his finger into the Omegas mouth, running along his sharp teeth and looking slightly less concerned when Baekhyun lapped at the digit with a happy, tired squeak. 

“Of course.” Yifan cooed, laying the obviously tired Omega down in the blankets, close to Chanyeol so he could both comfort the Alpha and continue to seek comfort with fingers wrapping around Chanyeol's wrist to keep his palm near his mouth, sucking like that of a newborn- Omegas very much were like pups when so comfortable, Yifan wondered if Baekhyun even understood his own breed sometimes.

“We are all very much destined for you, and you are born special, of special blood, snowflake.” 

Baekhyun smiled around Chanyeol's finger, assuming Yifan meant special blood as an Omega, teeth scraping the Alphas skin before worming a leg between Yifan’s, silently asking for more attention despite tittering on the edge of sleep.

The Head Alpha didn’t necessarily like lying to Baekhyun. So he didn’t consider it a lie, just a few hidden additions that were slowly adding up.

While Yifan was confirmed to have been fated to the Omega, even remembering Baekhyun's mother allowing him to stick close to her when she had found out despite him only being an unpresented toddler. He can clearly remember the pull even then, when the Omega was merely blind and deaf, a pup being comfortable without being in the world yet. 

But the truth couldn’t be said for Chanyeol, Jongin, or Kyungsoo. Even though he had claimed so during Baekhyun's ceremony. 

Chanyeol and Jongin had been born then, Jongin a tiny, still blind pup, and Chanyeol a fiesty two year or so old. But they weren’t confirmed to have a bond… perhaps Yifan would ask seer now, to make sure he had done right to allow the precious rarity be mated with these three also, but he was content to know that he knew the three well, even Kyungsoo despite the Alpha only being in the pack a few years. 

And it would be wrong of him to further cut off the others from the beauty and care of Baekhyun even though he had the authority to do so. 

A selfish thought would be that he was happy only knowing that no matter what Baekhyun was his first and foremost and that the three knew so too. It made the Head Alpha in him feel good to hold such a high role, but as a friend and a brother… he didn’t feel much more other than pain.

So, what Baekhyun didn’t know wouldn't hurt him. As far as the Omega should know- he was eternally loved and that was enough. 

It didn’t stop their guilt for withholding so much information from the little one though, even if they were saving Baekhyun's heart from more pain.


	16. Candy

  
Baekhyun woke up with a whimper, no idea why he did when he had honestly been having a nice rest, a warmth over his front and around him, soft fur brushing his forehead and breath fanning over him. 

He smacked his lips softly before hearing a noise that brought another whimper back without realizing why. He blinked once before smiling, nosing after Chanyeol's cheek. 

The Alpha was making sniffling noises with quiet purrs, he must be having a good dream, setting the Omegas need to respond off.

Baekhyun licked over the Alphas mouth, resting his smile to Chanyeol's chin for a moment, watching the Alpha calm down and growl in his sleep, a beaconing growl. It felt good to be wanted by the Alpha even when he was deep asleep, proof of Chanyeol's true affection for him.

He was extremely comfortable like this, bare in a mess of his mates, sleeping like that of a fictional pack. Baekhyun used to love those stories as a child, back when he used to be allowed to listen to fairy tales with the other children. 

They ended relatively soon, even before the Omega had been shunned, because Betas and Alphas grew fast and didn’t believe in folklore long, not the moon god and goddess stories, those of even scary villains such as hybrids and skinwalkers, believing everything as tall tales. 

Baekhyun was childish, he knew so, but he had been so upset when storytime was no longer available to him. Despite Omegas not ever being told in good light in the stories, he still liked to think about possibilities that existed even without his knowledge. 

Things like this, things he never thought possible. Maybe stories had truth to them anyways, he mused, because he had never witnessed packs sleeping so closely. 

He recalled trying once, because he was frail and he needed attention and protection, but he had quickly been yelled at for ‘seducing’ even though he had been ten, and only wanted to be warm for once. Everything he did seemed to have some sort of underlying reason, as if he was perpetually wanting to be mounted when that wasn’t the case at all.

He just wanted to rest without fear, as he had now. But it had been too much to ask for at the time, Baekhyun could understand that he was a burden, scent too distracting to only ask for a sign of affection, but he didn’t wish to be sexualized by Alphas only because they couldn’t control themselves and always seemed to find the Omega ready even though it was obvious he had innocent intentions.

Baekhyun pressed open lips to Chanyeol's skin once more before turning his head to the other side, licking affectionately at Kyungsoo's cheek as distraction as he shimmied the Alpha off of him. 

Yifan wasn’t here, the Omega realized as he sat up, only his scent floating around. 

It made him frown despite knowing he was Head Alpha and probably had many things to get done now that he had time with Baekhyun's heat gone. 

Baekhyun still wanted to bond though, so he was slightly upset knowing the Alpha had so much responsibility, and likely couldn’t play with him too often. 

Maybe he could get away with playing with the others, knowing he wasn’t supposed to be obvious in his affections for them for now, not until Yifan had proved himself a permanent fixture, powerful with an Omega to fertilize the pack. 

For now, people would assume his mixed scent of Alphas because of protection being granted, almost as if they were his bodyguards for him rather than his mates, which was why his neck was fully covered when in public. 

The multiple scarred claims would be too obvious. Baekhyun hated to cover them, but knew the Alphas would probably hate it even more just based on their reactions to the meeting the previous night. 

Sighing, Baekhyun crawled off of the blankets, laughing to himself when he noticed a cloak lying out. He wasn’t sure if it was for him or not as it smelled strongly of Yifan, but he was putting it on anyways, buttoning it from his neck down to his thighs. 

It was too long for him, too big it fell inches off his fingers. Baekhyun loved it. Plus, it would only add to their public affections for him to be drowning with the Head Alphas scent. It would be a shock as such human things such as clothes weren’t really integrated here, but he had a feeling that would be changing soon.

Also, he was positive the Alphas didn’t want to see him walking around nude, even with fur he was vulnerable, there was no telling how weak he would be with nothing covering his body. Even though many Alphas who tormented him had been killed in the ceremony, he still had noticed a number stayed- nowhere else to go he assumed or their injuries stopped them from leaving, it was probably more pride than anything else though. 

Walking out of the door, he was immediately confused. 

The throne was empty and there were many baskets of things, odd looking metal contraptions and things he couldn’t place for the life of him lying around.

Picking up some sort of packaging he sniffed at it and curled up his nose, immediately putting it down at the smell of dirt and blood. Humans. 

Someone had gone to the city, or village, down at the bottom of the mountain and brought these odd things here. 

Baekhyun had always been curious about such a place, never even allowed to see it when the border was miles away from a view of it. He only heard talk of it, but was too scared of getting lost to find a place to see the humans pack and how it worked for them, no Alpha would have even taken him close enough if he begged for directions. 

His legs were oddly sore from walking on two legs already, his muscles at his hip joints probably weakened in this form from having to hold his body weight on only two limbs instead of four, but he had things to do today, so he ignored it.

Walking out of the curtains he was relieved it seemed many people were only going about their daily activities, some looking through more baskets of materials Baekhyun was sure smelled like humans too. 

Getting into old habits at a few stares, he looked at the ground as he walked towards the river, searching for his old nest. 

The first thing he wanted to do was sort what he wanted to keep before tossing the rest. Truthfully, he probably could get rid of it all, but some of it had value to him. 

Dropping to his knees at the fabric he frowned. He didn’t remember it looking so pitiful, but perhaps his new nest was mainly shadowing his old fondness for this one. 

Many was garbage, things he should have gotten rid of years ago such as old fabric that had withered with changing seasons, even an old blanket he had thought was an amazing find despite it being molded and probably the reason he had gotten pneumonia a few moons ago, accidentally having breathed in the mold and filling his lungs with the bacteria. Yixing was his best friend, he swore so. 

“ _This is it, huh?_ ”

Baekhyun smiled, beaming with messy hair and pink cheeks from the cold, “Alpha, would you like to see what I saved?” 

Yifan rumbled, black wolf slinking with eyes searching as if looking for danger around the Omega as he came closer. “ _What are you keeping, my love?”_

Moving to sit back in his heels, Baekhyun began shifting and moving things into a pile. His shoulders scrunched up after a minute, laughing as Yifan pressed his snout into his covered neck, huffing warm breaths with deep inhales against his little mate. “Alpha! Tickles!” 

“ _Hm, I am scenting my mate, let Alpha love you, bunny.”_

“Not a bunny!” Baekhyun whined in an offronted tone, moving his head to lean his temple against the wolf's cheek, “We eat bunnies!” 

“ _And I’ll eat you._ ” Yifan teased, despite knowing he was multiple times the Omegas size, he moved to curl his body around Baekhyun's tiny hips, nosing the Omegas hands out of the way to rest his jaw on Baekhyun's lap. “ _Alpha will eat you up, butterfly, be careful.”_

Only giggling with happiness at the playfulness, Baekhyun leaned over to nuzzle his nose in Yifan’s fur before beaming, “Alpha, I have things I was working on!” 

Without even waiting for a reply Baekhyun was pulling a cloth with random things closer. “Look, these are.. uh- the flowers from when I got lost, Chanyeollie gave them back to me and I asked Tao to hang dry them, have to be careful.” 

If Yifan was in human form he’d be brightening with a huge grin, his scent was probably enough of a tell all for the Omega anyways, but he knew Chanyeol was going to be elated when he saw these. “ _They smell of Chanyeol still.”_

“Yup! That’s why they’re in my nest, although I was so sad… look, this one was crushed when Hea-the bad wolf messed with my things, I was so afraid he was going to find them and smell the Alpha on them. I guess… since I have lots of flowers he didn’t think anything of them. Now I’m going to do something special with them before I give them to him.” 

“ _That’s very sweet of you, pup, I’m sure Jongdae would be very excited to help you if you asked him, Luhan also- he really cares for you despite trying to kiss your prettiness off- that being said don’t kiss them.”_

Baekhyun burst into a loud laugh, blush covering his face and making Yifan’s mouth curl up as much it could in this form to mimic a smile. “Luhannie said if he does so that I would be… fucked well.” He whispered in embarrassment. 

Yifan’s ear twitched in amusement, nosing at the seam below the last button of the cloak to lick at Baekhyun's inner thigh, “ _And you will be, we’ll be overcome with jealousy, Alphas will bite you up, my Luna.”_

The Omega knew he needed to get used to the nickname, but hearing it from his mates sent chills down his spine, his body probably ready to get slicken at their word just from the way they said it, regardless of it was to tease or not. 

Yifan, obviously picking up on his predicament through smell only purred, licking his soft skin once more before giving the Omega a break and laying his cheek down sweetly on the old fabric. The nest truly was a horror show, Baekhyun's new one would be filled to the top and covered in various scents, the scent of knotting was already fading from it, they would need to take care of it soon before the Omega couldn't sleep comfortably.

“ _Kyungsoo is coming._ ” Yifan added softer, standing back up, feet taller than the Omega even in this form, “ _I will… give you some time, please be aware of eyes. I hate it too, my cub, I swear I do. Just a bit longer.”_

Baekhyun only smiled sadly and reached up to press a kiss to the Alphas nose, “Are we being watched?” 

“ _Incredibly close._ ” Yifan said apologetically, licking over the Omegas jaw as if looking for forgiveness, not that Baekhyun had any power to have earned the Alpha to search for such a thing, his forgiveness didn’t hold any meaning. 

“I love you, my Alpha.” Baekhyun said louder, obviously throwing his voice so it carried, licking over Yifan’s ear before nipping beneath it making the Alpha shudder, surprised.

“ _Fiesty. Love you, bunny, I’ll give you guys some space.”_

Baekhyun smiled with a nod, pulling his clinging fingers away to go back to his pile of randomness.

“Morning, Head Alpha.” Kyungsoo greeted, touching his hand to Yifan’s head as he walked by, the Head only nodded and sent him a knowing, apologetic look before trotting off.

“Soo, did you come to see my things?” The Omega whispered, voice low as he wasn’t sure how close people were to them. 

Usually, nobody was really in this area, but people were probably purposely looking at his actions, judging his worth as Luna- not that Baekhyun thought the title carried the weight it should for these people. The old leader used to use the term offensively, like when threatening the Omega with the thought of carrying his children. 

“Watching eyes, but no ears.” Kyungsoo said gently, keeping a respectful foot away as he sat down across from Baekhyun, looking as pained at the distance as Baekhyun felt. “Of course. Good morning, sunshine.” 

Licking over his lips, Baekhyun smiled, trying to keep his actions seemingly innocent. “You slept so much, my Alphas deserve some rest. My restlessness the past few days must be hard, I can’t imagine how Sehun can care for Luhan alone during those days.” 

“It’s not hard at all, contrary to what you might think.” The Alpha argued, a fond smile on his lips, “Not when we have such a beautiful sight to look forward to. I feel as if I can see clearly when I see you.” It was as close to a confession Kyungsoo could get to telling Baekhyun the truth, so he hoped it was reasonable enough.

“Do you believe I will be able to carry? If we do so under a full moon maybe we can be blessed with pups so soon despite it usually taking a bit.” Baekhyun fumbled with a familiar black sweater, running it along his cheek, before carefully putting it out on the ground for the Alpha to discreetly take. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t concerned with showing his affection for the Omega, it would be assumed any Alpha around would be attracted, but it was a matter of Baekhyun's acceptance that couldn’t be shown- which was why he had no qualms immediately snatching the offering to his nose. “Your fertility is perfect, scent stronger than any I’ve ever smelled, and the taste is of candy- we have high hopes to fill an empty womb within a few passing seasons, cuteness.” 

“What’s candy?” Baekhyun asked quietly, pressing up his long sleeves with a pout only making the Alpha want to help expose his mate's pretty fingers from the material.

“Jongin has some if you would like to try it. Minseok is starting breakfast right this moment, you didn’t notice all of the supplies in the hut? Sehun sent groups to the village late last night with jewels, we now have plenty of materials for a bit before needing to go again. It’s more convenient to trade with humans rather than finding alliances, do you agree, Luna?” 

Baekhyun chewed the inside of his cheek before shrugging, wrapping his arms around his waist, nose and ears red with cold, “I don’t know much about humans… I want you guys to teach me, whatever you deem the best I will agree with. I’m not… I won’t be good at decisions, I suppose that’s why Lunas are background figures.” 

“Stand up.” Kyungsoo ordered gently, climbing to his feet, “Stand up, Omega.” 

“You are upset?” The Omega whimpered, immediately climbing to his feet and wanting to curl at the Alphas chest for forgiveness.

“Of course I’m upset, Lunas mean everything. You are not to be stepped upon, Baekhyun. Now, come along with me so you can see how Lunas should be treated by our family, you are the most important.” 

Kyungsoo watched the Omega collect his ragged fabric of belongings and felt guilty being so stern with Baekhyun when the Omega whimpered in his throat. “Alpha, please don’t be upset with me.” 

“I’m not upset with you, but I really want to knot you silly until you admit your worth.” Kyungsoo said under his breath with a small smile so Baekhyun knew he wasn’t seriously upset, “I love you, we’ll love you behind closed doors.” 

“Please keep good on your word, Alpha.” Baekhyun blushed at his own request, immediate relief when he smelled no anger from the Alpha. “I want to be more… coherent for matings.” 

Kyungsoo growled lowly, hand twitching at his side as he forced himself to walk a distance away from the Omega, “This is too hard, once snow falls you’ll be filled so often our seed will spill.” 

Baekhyun's scent quickly went excited and the Alpha had to remind himself that this was his mate also or he was ready to tear Yifan’s head off for stealing him when the Head Alpha silently beaconed the Omega to his lap by the fire. 

“I’ll take those, Luna.” 

Something about Chanyeol using the title sounded silly, not like when he purred it, maybe because he looked freshly awoken, or because he looked so happy to see Baekhyun so early in the morning. 

“Thank you.” The Omega smiled, passing over his belongings easily to the Alpha, fingers purposely brushing the Alphas before sighing and turning in Yifan’s lap, heart regretful he ever came out of their hut when he should have stayed and been free with them. It reminded him of all of their restraint in the forest. Just when he thought they could be together freely, they were playing pretend.

“Hungry, my Omega?” Yifan purred, kissing beneath Baekhyun's ear and pulling the Omega up to his lap in a cradle.

“Looks cold to me.” Jongin answered, Baekhyun could already hear the jealousy and should have figured that if Kyungsoo smelled so upset moments ago then Chanyeol and Jongin would be absolutely testy. “Should I find you something, my Luna?” 

Yifan curled his lips in warning at him, tilting his head discreetly as a reminder that eyes were on them and then looking apologetic.

“Our Baekhyunnie! Baekhyunnie is my pup, it’s official, come to mama, my puppy.” Jongdae chirped, either sending the tension or only wanting to be included, patting his lap and looking completely serious. “Come on, come on, mama will feed you.” He beamed, wide eyed.

Baekhyun giggled at Yifan’s quick grip on his freezing toes, “I am warming him, don’t be obnoxious so early.” The Head Alpha demanded, “Be helpful and get him some socks.” 

“Sock.” Baekhyun mimicked the word with a confused noise before looking up wide eyed at Jongin moving closer with a red package. “Hi, Alpha.” 

“Hi.” The Alpha murmured softly, looking sorry, kneeling down within the Omegas reach with a sniff. “Do you want to try candy? Human snacks are the best, we think you’ll like these very much.” 

The Omega gasped, having heard himself be compared to this odd food so many times by the Alphas, immediately reaching out before making a cute squeak and looking disgusted as he pulled out a squishy ring. “Ew!” 

“It’s sweet, flow- Luna. Omegas love sweet things.” Chanyeol urged, dropping socks into Yifan’s hand and taking his seat away from the head couple, truly impressing Baekhyun with his restraint.

Taking his word for it, Baekhyun placed the candy on his tongue with a questioning look before chewing and humming, sitting up straight to grab Jongin's wrist with a loud pleased noise. “I want them all, Alpha.” 

Jongin immediately beamed, offering the bag with both hands, “They're yours, Luna. Alphas don’t have a taste for them anyways, I brought them for you.” 

“I will only eat candy from now on!” Baekhyun claimed, nose scrunching cutely and making them coo at him. 

Yifan immediately reached out to grab the bag before gently urging Baekhyun to let go, Jongin's words were too flirtatious and even though he wasn’t jealous it would look unmasculine of him to carelessly let the Omega hang on the other. “No you won’t, you’ll get sick, only a little and you’re eating breakfast.” 

Baekhyun pouted even as the bag was set in his lap, “But Alpha, I was given them as a gif-“

“Be good.” Yifan growled at the Omegas tantrum, busying himself rolling socks on Baekhyun's toes, “You don’t talk back, right? Alphas know what’s best for you. Be a good little Omega.” 

The Omega huffed, waterworks coming to his eyes despite knowing Yifan was only caring for him, going limp in submission and whining. “Alpha gave them to me.” 

“Hey.” The Head Alpha growled, fingers wrapping around the Omegas neck as a reminder he was here, “Do you need to sleep again? You don’t have tantrums, Baekhyun. Perhaps you got up too early.” 

Rubbing at his eyes, Baekhyun hiccuped on his cries, truthfully having no idea what came over him but he was so upset. He was pretty sure it was simply because he felt separated from the others, “Y-Yeah.” 

“Yeah? You need to sleep?” Yifan cooed softer, rubbing his thumb over the Omegas jaw, “Okay, let's get you a nap, hm? When you wake up you will be back to my sweet Omega.” 

Lips pulled into a frown as he rubbed at his tears, Baekhyun nodded, turning to press his mouth to Yifan’s cheek, “Be good when I wake up.” 

“Yes, I know, sweetheart.” Yifan replied, “You can apologize when you have a nap, Jongin- take him to bed please.” A knowing glint in his eye as he called out the other.

Jongin lit up despite having a scowl moments before because of Baekhyun's distressed smell during his fit. “Of course, Head Alpha.” 

“And Jongin.” Yifan added as the Alpha scooped up the crying Omega, already trying to rush towards the hut. 

“Yes, Alpha?” 

Yifan sighed and picked up the bag of candy from the ground where they fell, “Give him his candy.” 

Luhan snorted as everyone watched the Head Alpha various confused looks at the softness for a meek Omega or, from EXO, amused looks, “Luna is going to rule you at this rate, Head Alpha.” He whistled, quickly being smacked by Yixing.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun wiggled his toes, chewing his gummies, “Look, Nini! Found it!” 

“What is it, baby wolf?” Jongin questioned, amused at the Omega at the end of the pile of blankets, Baekhyun leaning off to his pile of things Chanyeol placed in the room. 

“For you!” The Omega giggled, pulling himself up and struggling on his huge outfit to fit himself between the Alphas legs, “For you, Alpha!” 

The Alpha accepted the gift with an unbelieving smile, the rabbit bone chipped and cracked, but it looked like Baekhyun had tried to put it together- he probably spent so long finding it after the previous leader had found it. He was disbelieving Baekhyun cared about a stupid fucking rabbits bone. 

“You like?” Baekhyun purred, reaching over Jongin's leg to grab another candy before rubbing up against the Alphas chest. “You smell like apples when you’re happy, did you know, Nini?” 

Jongin growled, grabbing Baekhyun's chin and pulling the Omega to straddle one of his thighs, “I always smell like apples with you’re here.” 

Baekhyun giggled, sugar crystals on his lips but uncaring as the Alpha pressed kisses to his lips, immediately cracking his mouth open for the Alpha to lick into.

“Taste like peaches.” Jongin laughed against his mouth, curling his finger into the corner of Baekhyun's cheek, licking the sugar from pretty lips. “Don’t you think you’re already sweet enough?” 

The Omega only shook his head, leaning forward to chase the Alphas mouth, “I like candy I’ll be really sweet if I eat it so much, sweet for my Alphas.” 

Jongin smiled as the smallers hands kneaded at his chest, listening for the familiar footsteps coming towards the door for a moment. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Chanyeol drawled, an uncaring smirk as he turned to tie the door shut. “Our mate shouldn’t be having such fits when we know he’s nothing but a good Omega, our obedient pup.” 

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun beamed, curling fingers into the collar of Jongin's shirt and reaching out for the other Alpha, “I taste sweet now!” 

“Ah, you faked a fit for this? Hm? Our flower was probably overwhelmed. We hadn’t given him love for a few hours, right?” 

“Kisses, Alpha.” The Omega said with a pout, “Hurry, hurry!” 

Jongin snorted as Chanyeol quickly kicked off his shoes at the Omegas command, “Our Omega does need a nap, but he wants attention first and that’s okay, he can apologize to Yifan later. Very nicely like a good pup.” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, crawling over to Chanyeol and tilting his head, fingers pulling the tall neck of the cloak down, “I’m sorry Alpha, I’ll be a good Omega from now on.” He whined in his chest.

“Submit, my Omega.” Chanyeol purred, eyes flashing red at Baekhyun, moving to unbutton the top of the cloak to reveal their claims. “You’re a very good Omega, you can apologize better than that, Yifan was very offended, you know he only cares about your health and these human snacks aren't good to eat for every meal.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, once his cloak was pooling down his shoulders he dropped to nose at Chanyeol's lap, nose pressing into the Alpha promiscuously, “I’ll be good again, take Alphas knot, please.” 

Jongin cursed at the sight as Chanyeol quickly growled in approval, “Fuck, apologize like that and you’ll have everyone crawling for you.” 

The Omega smiled at the approval and pressed a kiss to the waistband of Chanyeol's pants and sat back as if unknowing of how seductive he had just been. “Can I have kisses now?” 

“All the kisses, come here.” The Alpha growled, pulling Baekhyun's small form closer to lick down his neck. “Kisses and then a nap.” 

“And candy?”

Both Alphas snorted and Baekhyun giggled as he smelled their happiness. 

“Don’t tell Yifan.” Jongin approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Baek the cutest?


	17. Defenseless

__

_  
“I told you we could go in the snow!”_

Baekhyun blinked at the grey wolf before turning to look at the golden wolf, laying his chest in the snow. _“I don’t like it, Dae.”_

Jongdae huffed, _“It's mama! Let me care for my puppy!”_

The white wolf whined as Luhan pounced on his side, blue eyes turning to search around the camp, briefly registering his mates speaking over a stack of supplies before turning to lunge at the golden wolf's foot. _“I hate snow!”_

 _“You are the snow, Baekhyunnie!”_ Luhan teased, circling the smaller as if prey, _“Close your eyes and you’ll be invisible!”_

Baekhyun growled before whimpering and rolling onto his side, _“Not fun!”_

Taking the opportunity, Jongdae was quickly running over to lay teeth on the Omegas neck without pressure, his large paw pushing down on Baekhyun's chest and playfully snarling. _“I knew you would submit for me! Good puppy!”_

Laughing in his head, Baekhyun squeaked with his scent turning into sugarcane. _“You’re no fun, Dae Dae!”_

The grey wolf only grinned wolfishly before licking over his ear, stepping back to make concerned noises at the pink scars, licking over them carefully. 

Luhan came trotting over moments later, snow stuck to his fur and laying at the smaller Omegas face, licking over his mouth with fast wags.

 _“Lu! No kissing!”_ Baekhyun whined, not even attempting to move his face out of the way and even moving closer at the attention. 

_“You’re bad at pretending not to like it.”_ Jongdae called out, voice surprisingly soft as he nosed at one of Baekhyun's back paws, growling gently for the Omega to roll over more.

Baekhyun did so obediently, scent calming at the affection and cleaning. Whining quietly when Jongdae licked over the red claw marks created during this season years before.

It’s not that he didn’t like winter, but he didn’t like certain things about it.

Like being alone in the freezing cold, his coat was too thin and patchy to provide him comfort when the days got too cold. He would often be unable to do anything but lay and sleep for days, afraid if he got up he would lose the small warmth he had built up throughout the days. 

But he did think the blank whiteness was pretty, the way trees were coated as he eyed the edge of the treeline. 

He was a bit sad that flowers were covered and probably frozen and dead. That thought reminded him that he needed to find something for Chanyeol's flowers. _“What courting gift did you guys give your mates?”_

 _“Omegas don’t need to give gifts, the higher should do so.”_ Luhan replied, resting his jaw on the crook of Baekhyun's neck. 

_“Junmyeon and Minseok got me a huge elk!”_ Jongdae cried in excitement, laying over the small white wolfs hips as if knowing Baekhyun was growing cold, _“I still have the antlers I believe.”_

Baekhyun was still confused at the Omega having mated two Betas. Why in the world would the Omega do so knowing it was hard to reproduce without being knotted? 

That would be unforgiving before since it would hinder the packs chances of expanding. He felt it was rude to mention something to Jongdae, maybe asking why he was willing to possibly never bore children, but perhaps he’d ask his mates later in the privacy of his nest when he would be quick to be loved by them all. 

But it was still puzzling. Sure, perhaps the deceased Head Alpha would have allowed Betas to mount him, but the chances of being impregnated by one was slim to none. 

_“I have… some dried flowers I received from Chanyeol months ago, I don’t know what to do with them so I wanted… to make something special.”_

Luhan made a soft noise, digging his nose into Baekhyun's ear, _“Our sweet Luna, we can help if you’d like, I’m sure he would find the gift sweet.”_

Jongdae hopped off Baekhyun with an excited yip, slinking around Baekhyun's front and Luhan's back, _“I have an empty jar! Let’s collect them inside, Baekhyunnie can add pretty things too. Chanyeol would cry!”_

Baekhyun whimpered at the thought, pulling his ears down and kicking out like he was having a fit, _“I don’t want my Alpha to cry!”_

Luhan snorted, his warm breathing in Baekhyun's fur. _“Baby, he means happy crying, those Alphas love you so much.”_

 _“Love Alphas.”_ The Omega replied automatically, nosing at the softness of Luhans fur, _“My Alphas.”_

 _“Of course, puppy, you can have those giant idiots.”_ Jongdae laughed, sounding like squeaking, _“They’ve never even blinked at other wolves since we spotted you over a year ago from the mountain. You were so much smaller then too, your body must have been preparing for the inevitability of heat the past year.”_

Baekhyun brightened up at the admission, tail slowly pulling up snow as he wagged, _“I didn’t even look fertile, I’m surprised they would even be interested despite literally having the attractiveness of a puppy.”_

Jongdae shared a glance at Luhan, bordering on telling Baekhyun it was because of his eyes that they had immediately known who he was, but it was their story to tell. 

_“Sometimes you just know, cub.”_ Luhan said gently, moving himself off of the wolf, _“It is sweet, isn’t it? Despite having narrower hips than needed for breeding they still found something within you, even without a name or a scent, not knowing your face, they loved you, Baekhyun.”_

Yipping happily, Baekhyun climbed to his paws, shaking out his coat with a newfound excitement, running over to circle Jongdae. _“I’m happy now!”_

 _“Yes, we can see that!”_ Jongdae joked, fake whining when Baekhyun hopped at his back, laughing when the Omega whimpered an apology and licked over the spot.

Quickly, Luhan was nipping at his tail to show they were only joking and rubbing up against the Omegas side.

Squealing excitedly, Baekhyun curled his tail around the larger Omegas, pressing himself up against him tightly. 

“You Omegas should be doing something useful.” 

Baekhyun's hair stood up at the voice, quickly remembering the man at the meeting who questioned about his breeding. 

_“Like what? Cleaning your clothes?”_ Jongdae snarled, making Baekhyun's ears fold down in fear for the Omega.

The Alpha growled lowly making Baekhyun quickly lay to the snow, crawling beneath Luhan. “Maybe warming a knot as you're supposed to like the white Omega bitch here should be doing- providing like his job was.” 

The other Omegas were baring their teeth at the Alpha immediately. 

_“What? You wish for him to hold your scent? Good luck! I’ll tear your ears off, Alpha or not!”_ Luhan claimed, trying to shelter Baekhyun under his stomach despite not being large enough to cover him completely. 

_“He’s Luna to you, nothing but.”_ Jongdae added, swaying back and forth on his feet like he was warming himself for a lunge, _“What gives you authority to think he owes you anything!”_

“The whore is nothing but a breeder.” The Alpha spat over Baekhyun's whining, obviously uncaring about the Omegas anger as he walked closer, too close for comfort, “Used to be good and choke for his Alphas and now you’re pathetic pack has lied to him, you’re still nothing but a bitch-“

Jongdae snarled, jumping out to latch teeth into the Alphas hand, shaking his head to cause as much damage as he could.

Immediately, Baekhyun was yelping, high pitched squeals as he kicked out from under Luhan to run at Jongdae when the Omega was ripped off. 

“Fucking Omega bitch!” The man yelled, hand dripping red into the snow before reaching out to grab Baekhyun's throat.

“Put down my mate- now!” Yifan’s voice sounded deep, incredibly feral, Baekhyun whined high, wiggling and kicking at the Alphas chest, clawing for an escape. 

“Alpha, I’ve been attacked!” The man claimed, lying through his teeth, “The Omegas have gone deranged!” 

_“He said to put the Luna down.”_ Jongin's lip curled over his teeth, brown fur sticking up on the back of his neck, immediately shuffling closer with his head raised, _“There are rules in place, don’t forget them!”_

The Alpha growled, put off by getting no agreement, dropping the Omega without care and letting Baekhyun scream aloud in pain. “The bitches are to breed, how will you expect to expand when you’re allowing one Omega to mate Betas and not allowing the Luna to take others!” 

Baekhyun whimpered loud, sound like no other, holding up his front paw with glossy eyes and constant whines, he licked over it once and his mates snapped despite needing to keep level heads.

Yifan was running at the Alpha, hands grabbing around the man's neck as the others crowded the Omegas, checking them over. 

_“You okay? Everyone okay?”_ Jongin growled, teeth grabbing Luhans scruff to pull him away and towards his mate due to the Omegas frozen state from the Head Alphas pheromones.

“Shh, my Luna, you must be okay, right? You are okay.” Chanyeol cooed, petting between his mates ears and watching Kyungsoo kneel to check the Omegas foot.

Baekhyun sniffed hard through his nose, whining and pressing his muzzle to Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

“How dare you!” Yifan snarled, grip unrelenting, nails curling into the Alphas neck. “You dared to disrespect my mate? In my own pack?” 

The Alpha snarled, hands trying to pull at the Head Alphas grip, but his strength was weakening. 

“Oh, Luna, I need you to change, okay?” Kyungsoo crooned gently, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun's cheek. At least they could touch him now, people would assume the Omegas being hurt was accepting of any Alpha for help. 

Whining, Baekhyun cried a howl, making his mates stiffen and Yifan to snarl deeply, throwing the other Alpha to the ground, “Jongin, here!” 

The wolf didn’t need to be told twice, running at the other Alpha to fight.

The sounds only made the Omegas cry out in fear, even Jongdae who had proven himself much stronger than should be for an Omega.

“Baekhyun.” Yifan said gently, reaching down to scoop up the wolf, “I know, sweetheart, I know.” 

Baekhyun only squealed louder, as painful to hear like grinding metal, holding his paw to his chest and screaming as if trying to explain when it was blatantly obvious his leg was hurt.

“Fuck, Chanyeol bring Yixing to the hut.” Yifan ordered, speed walking away from the snow that was melting into red. 

“You’re going to need to shift, Luna.” Kyungsoo explained over his crying, a few feet in front to lead the way, “You need to do it, we can’t see what's wrong.” 

Baekhyun squeaked with a whimper, throwing his head back to hang limply in the air as Yifan trudged towards the hut. His action only made Yifan and Kyungsoo more concerned.

_“Alpha- stings-“_

“My love, my Omega, I know. We know, pup.” Yifan whispered, eyes red, nodding towards Kyungsoo as he opened the door.

As soon as they made it into the room, Kyungsoo was cuddling close. “You can’t shift, baby wolf? You want me to force you?” 

Baekhyun whined, eyes close to a pout as he dug his nose into the Alphas neck, _“Hurts too much, Alpha do it.”_

“Okay, snowflake, of course.” Kyungsoo purred, looking close to tears before growling into Baekhyun's ear, “Alpha will breed you well if you shift, mate.” He began, curling his fingers into Baekhyun's jaw and nipping at his claim hidden in his fur. 

“Baekhyun.” Yifan called, placing his hand inside the Omegas thigh, finger stroking close to his scent gland, “Shift. Alphas want to scent our cub.” To punctuate his statement he leaned down to pry the Omegas hind legs apart, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's hip.

It worked like a charm making both the Alphas smile sweetly when instead of sugar scented fur they felt the softness of clear skin. The first time they forced a shift on the Omega and it was a good feeling, red eyes affectionate. 

Then, Baekhyun sniffed back more tears, reminding them of the scenario once they searched the red faced Omegas tears. 

“Oh, fuck, we know it must hurt.” Kyungsoo began quickly, licking across Baekhyun's temple before sitting back. “Let Alpha see-“

“Yixing is here.” Yifan purred, head tilted towards the door, “He's right here, I hear him.”

“It- h-hurts!” Baekhyun sobbed, clutching his arm to his chest and obstructing their view. “A-Alpha! Hurts!” 

They heard Jongin growl from outside the door before it was being pushed open aggressively, Chanyeol's nails elongated as he held the door for Yixing and the brown wolf.

Jongin's coat was bloody, a few bites on his fur indications of the fight, but Baekhyun wasn’t in the state to freak out about it when his arm was absolutely fucked.

“Okay, all of you move, you’re stinking up the room. Omega I’m entering your nest.” Yixing didn’t even wait for a response, not thinking Baekhyun was capable of giving one anyways, and jumping his way through, a cloth bag in his grip. “Don’t growl at me, I’m here for Baekhyun.” He scolded, pushing Kyungsoo back slightly. 

“Xing.. hurts.” The Omegas mouth contorted in a frown, lips shaking and face wet. 

Any other time the Beta would probably be highly anxious to have so many Alphas snarling in his ears, but he didn’t have time to be, only opening his bag and pulling out a metal container. “Drink this, one big drink, Baekhyunnie. It will take the pain away really fast, promise, I will never lie to you, right?” Yixing cooed, reaching out to cup the Omegas cheek.

Baekhyun nodded before hiccuping, “Alpha do it.” 

“Whatever you want.” Chanyeol snarled, contrasting his sweetness as he jumped to Baekhyun's opposite side and cupped the back of his head, accepting the container. “Alpha always feeds his mate, hm? We always take care of our Omega.” 

The Omega gulped down the drink immediately before turning to press his nose to Chanyeol's cheek with quiet whines. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” The Alpha fussed, fingers gentle on the back of Baekhyun's head, “Let's take a look, snowflake.” 

“Let me see, Omega.” Yixing requested carefully, “It doesn’t even hurt, it's all numb, right? You might feel a bit tired, but you can’t feel any pain, cub.” 

Baekhyun sniffed, open mouth to Chanyeol's cheek before nodding and pulling his arm off his chest.

Immediately, his mates were pissed. The dark brown wolf by the door growling so loud his mate had to cry in apology.

The Omegas thin arm was limp, wrist twisted at an odd angle as Yixing accepted it carefully, gently feeling along his arm despite knowing Baekhyun couldn't feel it any longer.

“Nothing like this is to ever happen again.” Yifan curled his mouth up, “I’m going to go out there right now and rip into them, nobody is going to touch you, baby wolf, I swear.” 

“It hurt really bad, Alpha.” Baekhyun mumbled, blue eyes bloodshot from his crying, chest slightly heaving for breath. 

“Go, we got him, we’ll let you know.” Kyungsoo added at the Head Alphas smoky scent.

Baekhyun flinched purely because of how disgusting his arm looked rather than it actually being painful as Yifan barged out.

Yixing held back his cringe as he felt the Omegas wrist, gently twisting it and watching as it fell limply. “His wrist is dislocated, his arm could be strained but at least it's not broken.” 

_“This would have never happened if we paid better attention.”_ Jongin whimpered, sitting back in front of the door protectively.

“I’m going to pop it back in, the swelling will start going down tonight, maybe take a few days until he can move it without soreness. Just clean the skin softly and it will help.” The medic whispered apologetically, “It's going to sound worse than it is.”

Baekhyun let a quiet cry fall from his mouth, turning his nose to press into Chanyeol's cheek in fear. The Alpha was quickly covering his ears. 

Just the way the Omega cowered was more painful than even the pop that readjusted his wrist before the medic was passing his arm to Kyungsoo for the Alpha to clean. 

What right did Alphas have to torment Omegas when they were simply going about their day? None. None of these Alphas had the discretion to do such a thing at all. 

A cruel thought was that they were willing to kill all the rest of the Alpha survivors in this pack… it was a thought for later, one that would stay hidden in the privacy of their minds. 

“Is it.. too gross?” Baekhyun muttered into the Alphas cheek, snuggling closer despite his arm being held the other way. 

_“Thank you.”_ Jongin said, careful eyes watching Yixing as he walked towards the door, _“We owe to you and your mate.”_

With a slightly shocked look, the medic only bowed, obviously trying to get out of the Omegas room before he was deemed intruding. 

“You shouldn’t worry how it looks.” Kyungsoo replied gently, pressing soft kisses to the bruising wrist, Baekhyun's forearm swelling already, “Worry about how painful it is. For now, let’s put you to bed.” 

_“Alphas will kiss it better? Do you want us to?”_

Baekhyun whined with a big nod, pulling his face back only to scoot down on his back, his eyes looking slightly droopier than normal, “Alpha fix it.” 

Chanyeol sighed, unable to glance at the purple skin for more than a second before leaning down and pressing soft kisses to Baekhyun's collarbone, “We’ll fix you up, snowflake, our good little mate. You did so well, you must have been hurting but cried to Alphas straight away.” 

“Alphas are so mean to me, Dae bit him up! He called me rude names.” The Omega claimed, a watery smile coming to his lips as soft fur covered his front.

His mates held back growls so as not to scare their Omega despite being absolutely livid with his claim. 

It was true though, Alphas had never been the nicest to the poor defenseless cub, but perhaps it was part of his breed- to be almost irresistible. 

Maybe this would just be part of the fairy tale that needed to fit in to tell the moon Omegas story, or, maybe it truly was their incompetence for not watching for their mate that was stomach churning.

“Go to sleep, pup, when you wake up Alphas will clean you up again.” Kyungsoo sniffed at Baekhyun's temple apologetically, moving the smallers arm to his chest so he wouldn’t move too much, “We promise to do better, little wolf.” 


	18. Satisfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 100 subscribers??? Whattttt?
> 
> Also, at my college, all of the classes went online bc of the virus outbreak. Now I’m gonna be bored at home, but I’m saving so much gas money!

  
Jealousy has been a huge issue lately. Well, it was an issue in the eyes of the pack, if it was just them snuggled together then there weren't any issues at all.

It could have been Baekhyun's injury that had spiked it, or it had just gotten to the point where it simmered, either way, it was becoming an issue for the Alphas- and Baekhyun. 

In fact, Baekhyun partially wondered if his jealousy was more than the Alphas lately, because he was getting fed up.

In the comfort of their own room he was getting coddled, his injury cleaned up, gentle kisses and declarations of love, but in public… nothing from three of them. 

It confused him despite him knowing the reason for such actions, his chest just constantly told him that he should be able to run up to the Alphas, flirt and seduce- or attempt to. 

Like the other members of the pack had been doing. 

That was another reason the Omega was probably edgy. Because he didn’t have a claim on the Alphas, knew it wasn’t possible, but the thought of them accepting another to mount or be affectionate to was coming to his mind nonstop. 

When Kyungsoo was hounded by Betas Baekhyun was sure was even prettier than him, when Jongin was complimented promiscuously with Betas rubbing up against his fur, even Chanyeol who permanently seemed to have a scowl when in the public’s eye was hounded for his strength, for his form.

Baekhyun thought all the compliments were sorry excuses of saying ‘fuck me, Alpha’ and he wasn’t wrong, his own jealousy was just overpowering. 

But there were good moments too, like now, with his feet awkwardly stumbling in shoes- they were too big Kyungsoo had told him, but he just thought they were restricting either way, his toes got frozen in the snow but at least they could _breathe._

“Baekhyun, do we have an audience, are people watching us?” Jongin beamed, his back towards camp as he faked straightening out the Omegas shirt. 

Baekhyun thought the shirt was restricting also, Sehun called it a turtleneck, but the Omega thought it was a death trap. “No, Nini, I can’t see any eyes in sight, Soo is cutting up wood that’s probably why.”

Quickly, the Alpha was pulling Baekhyun's sleeve, moving to hide in the edge of the forest. “Do not sound so upset, my mate, we are for your eyes only. The only pair of blue we care about.”

As if to prove his point, the Alpha was crowding Baekhyun against a tree, pressing himself up against the Omega to capture his lips. 

It reminded Baekhyun of their time spent hiding away together, things were calmer then, less stressful despite the panic Baekhyun always felt coming back to camp as if afraid he would get caught. 

Now, Baekhyun didn’t even like to go outside the past few days since his injury, for many reasons, but mainly because of the stomach churning feeling he got seeing his mates get rubbed upon, seeing Betas turn their necks subtlety as offerings. 

Baekhyun had half a mind to personally go teach the Betas how to submit out of the pure want to show off because if he was good at anything it was drawing Alphas attention- good and bad. 

“Let me see your arm before we have to run back out from hiding.” Jongin smiled into his mouth, licking Baekhyun's teeth and blindly pushing the sweater up the Omegas hip to touch soft skin. 

Baekhyun actually didn’t mind the material covering his legs, in fact he had caught his Alphas looking more than pleased with the clothing which made their mate happy even though he had whined at first and found human clothes so restricting, these leggings weren’t nearly as bad as the rough shorts his mates wore. But, then again, they usually only wore the shorts so maybe they didn't feel as restricted as the Omega who was covered head to toe. He knew the Alphas would never allow him to run amok so exposed though, too many risks with him being so vulnerable. 

“Doesn’t hurt so bad, Alpha. Sore only.” 

Jongin hummed in acknowledgement, gently rolling up the Omegas sleeve to press a few licks to the slightly discolored wrist. 

It looked way worse than it felt, it looked worse now than it did immediately after. At least it was no longer swollen, the skin only a mix of bruising colors especially around his wrist. 

“My Alphas took care of it so well.” Baekhyun added, a sweet smile as he leaned up to kiss at his mates jaw, “My Alphas.” 

“Hm, it was also your Alphas faults, my butterfly, so Alphas will take responsibility for not caring for our precious Omega well enough.” Jongin replied, holding Baekhyun's arm as if scared just the touch would send the Omega into a fit of tears. 

The Omega yipped, hips wiggling in obvious approval of the Alphas statement. 

While Baekhyun definitely didn’t blame the Alphas, he was slightly put off by the fact none of them had physically fought the Alpha off of him until directly told to. It was an action his chest found offensive even though he knew they were loyal to Yifan and had been on edge awaiting the command. The amount of pure red snow seen for days afterward was proof of the ferality it had caused his mate during the event. 

It was the complete wolf part of him that found offense in his mates not immediately seeking action, while his rational mind was quick to remember there were such things as rules and regulations. 

“Will you kiss me once more before we have to go back?” Baekhyun requested shyly, fully knowing just hours ago he had been kissed out of breath, no time to pleasure the Omega with a knot, but it hadn’t stopped Kyungsoo from pressing fingers deep into his heat in replication of the stretch he felt during mating. 

Orgasms were nice, Baekhyun still didn’t understand what appeal it was for Alphas to have brutally used his mouth and hands at such a young age, but perhaps that thought was because he hadn’t enjoyed the taste of an Alpha back then when now it was an addiction that his wolf needed to have. 

Perhaps he should try to accept an Alphas come into his mouth more often to be sure his Alphas stayed fertile until he was breedable and his womb opened. It was hard for him to accept more than two knots in fast secession as the waiting time for them to deflate took quite a bit and made him extremely tired, but he realized he needed to care for the Alphas seed better, faster. 

It wasn’t a chore, but maybe his jealousness was also stemming from the fact he hadn’t been marked in their come due to the scent being too strong on his skin. To be marked inside was one thing, nothing a few licks to his inner thighs couldn’t hide, but to allow the seed to be placed in places revealed to the public… it was too strong to ignore the arousal and fertility the Baekhyun always thought smelled of the promise of children, sweet and new. 

With a thick string of saliva falling onto his chin, his mouth opened with Jongin's fingers resting on his jaw, Baekhyun gulped the combination of saliva he had been granted from the Alphas mouth with a pleased noise, wishing he could as Jongin to take him now on the forest floor and have him crying, but knew there was no hiding the mating so the gift was happily accepted in its place.

“Better get back, beautiful, and tonight I’ll play with you.” The Alpha promised, pressing a kiss to the Omegas covered shoulder with obvious restraint. 

“Like to play with my Alphas.” Baekhyun cooed, the Alpha smiling and reaching up to try and wipe his mates mouth clean, but silently hoping someone would pick up on the Omegas swollen lips, red and wet, and draw it to attention. 

Jongin softened at the thought, “We know, princess, and our Omega isn’t to play with anyone else, hm? Even though we know Luhan wants otherwise, nobody else is to taste your fertility, got it?” 

“Lu says Sehun agreed quickly.” Baekhyun giggled, pulling his sweater down and hopping up to the Alphas side as they walked through the snow, “I’m so surprised with the two! There’s no way I could ever even think to play with another!” 

“They’ve been together quite long.” Jongin hummed, fingers itching to hold the smaller as Baekhyun stumbled adorably through the snow, “Perhaps in years we would like such a show between Omegas, but the thought now only makes my hair stand on end, we are too newly put together, just the thought of fingers touching you that aren’t ours pisses me off. We do trust Luhan, but as Alphas we are inclined to assume they are meant to harm you, not pleasure.” 

“Fan said he thinks Luhan really does have a crush, but I think that thought is ridiculous! I had been so rude to him for over a year, Sehun must trust Luhan a lot to allow the Omega to do as he wants so much, I used to be so jealous of it!” 

“Jealous of what!” Kyungsoo smiled, slightly struggling to get his way to the pair, “Jealous of what, Luna?” 

Baekhyun giggled, reaching out to stabilize the Alpha in the snow, knowing how bad the Alphas vision must be when everything was white and looked the same, “Luhan and Sehun, I used to be not nice because… I was so jealous Luhan was being treated so well.” 

“And now?” Kyungsoo prompted, face dropping when Jongin's arm replaced his mates despite knowing Baekhyun shouldn’t even be touching him in public. 

“Now…. I am jealous still, but for other reasons.” Baekhyun revealed with a cute flush, either from his words or the cold it hardly mattered when he looked so adorable. 

“Like what, sweetness?” 

The Omega smiled, head jumping up and spinning around to face them, feet sinking into the snow at his sudden stop, “You guys are so handsome-“

“Let’s go to the hut, butterfly.” Jongin requested suddenly, eyes narrowed at something not in the Omegas vision, reaching out to grab Baekhyun's fingertips. 

The Omega made a confused noise as Jongin grabbed his cheek, reaching up to curl against the Alphas wrist,

“What? Why? We are having fun!” 

“Yeah, Jongin.. what-“ Kyungsoo rubbed at his temple, only focusing on Baekhyun's growing confusion.

The Omega turned his head quickly despite Jongin's direct ordering of him not to and felt like his stomach had been stomped on. 

Chanyeol was holding a Beta back at arms length, but the damage could already be seen despite the Alpha looking absolutely livid. 

All it took was a single red spot near the Alphas collarbone that had Baekhyun seeing red.

“Baekhyu-“

The Omega was already running over, his shoes weighing him down in the snow, sprinting with crazed growls. 

As expected with his limited coordination in this form, he slipped into the snow, using his good arm to catch his fall and quickly trying to find a grip to stand back up, but his emotions were obviously impairing him as he couldn’t get up until a hand was pulling him up by the back of his sweater.

Yifan looked pained at the little Omega scrambling in his hold to try and get to the hut, “Baekhyun, it’s a misunderstanding.” 

Baekhyun hissed, his tears still having yet to fall despite feeling as he had no say in the situation anyways. Chanyeol could take others if he so wanted, he was an Alpha, he was in charge, not Baekhyun. 

But, Baekhyun could still try to win him over, he could still prove his worth to the Alpha in hopes he wouldn’t be replaced. 

That thought in mind Baekhyun was rushing, his sweater making a cracking noise at the stretch before Yifan let him go with a pained frown. 

Chanyeol still looked scolding, like he was trying to explain something to the Beta when he noticed the Omega storming over. Immediately his expression went worried, completely pushing the Betas shoulder to the side. “Baekhyun, flower, let's have a conversation, don’t be upset.” 

But Baekhyun wasn’t just upset, no. He was completely determined. To hell with all of these restrictions on them, Yifan would have to prove himself worthy by sharing his mate with the others, loyalty from these people Baekhyun didn’t fucking care about. 

The Omega didn’t even bother with a response, no reaction to the crowd growing confused at the sudden events and only dropping to his knees at the Alphas feet, arms wrapping around Chanyeol's calf and pressing his nose into the Alphas thigh. “Take me, Alpha, take me, take me.” 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol cursed when he realized what the Omega was doing, Baekhyun couldn't claim him, probably would be insecure he would take another, but that wasn’t even a fleeting thought, not when the Omega was the most beautiful creature, sweet and obedient, there was no other person that could fill the Omegas place and they all knew it. “Sweetheart, it’s just you.” 

Instead of acknowledging, Baekhyun only purred, moving his face to press into the Alphas hip, fingers following under the edge of Chanyeol's shorts. “Alpha… have me instead, take me, Alpha. I’m giving myself to you.” 

He was blind if he didn’t notice. Especially when the Omega threw his head back, regardless that his neck was covered, to rub his scent gland to the Alphas inner thigh, the firm muscle hard against his soft skin.

“Alpha please, I want your pups, please.” 

“Yes.” The words were spilling without even thinking as the Omega hurried his nose into the Alphas shorts making an annoyed noise at the material obstructing his mate. “Yes, of course, you can have my seed, Omega.” 

Arms were reaching under Baekhyun's arms to pick him up and he panicked, if he didn’t show Chanyeol he could be a good mate then the Alpha could take another, and the Omega thought he might pass out should he find out such a thing.

“Stop moving.” Yifan demanded deeply, nipping at the Omegas jaw to still him, which worked like a charm, Baekhyun going limp with only loud yelping. “Secret is out, you should go accept your treat, mate.” 

Immediately, Baekhyun licked at the Alphas temple apologetically, but truthfully the Head Alpha didn’t smell too concerned or upset- more angry than anything- aimed at Chanyeol for causing the Omega to act as if rejected.

“You better be careful.” Yifan growled, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's cheekbone and offering him to the redhead looking slightly reluctant to even do so. “Do not think we won’t be talking about this, Chanyeol.” 

The Alpha dropped his head and accepted the Omega quickly, smiling despite knowing he was in a huge predicament as Baekhyun whined and licked over the red on his collarbone. “Yes Head Alpha, i'll be out when the Omega is sated.” 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun hiccuped again, cheek rubbing itself to the Alphas offered skin, “Alpha please!” 

“God, I’m fighting you later!” Yixing hissed, his mate pulled him back with a warning growl.

Chanyeol sighed, eyes apologetic at Baekhyun's whimpering and uncaring about the audiences surprise as he walked towards the hut, “My flower, you are misunderstanding.” 

Baekhyun truly was incapable of even paying attention, whimpering in his throat and his fingers trying to climb into the Alphas shorts, head tilted back as an offering while Chanyeol took them to privacy despite knowing the Omega _wanted_ a public claiming.

“Baekhyun, I truly love you, you know this.” The Alpha tried again, setting the Omega onto his nest and reaching over to pull off the tiny man's shirt. 

“Alpha, seed!” Baekhyun cried out, shaking his head as the much larger man removed the Omegas shirt to press against his bite claim, “Please.” He added belatedly, sitting up on his knees and licking at Chanyeol's navel.

The Alpha groaned, fingers curling into the Omegas hair as Baekhyun mouthed through his shorts, thin fingers curling around one of his thighs. “My love, I’m yours, you don’t need to feel inferior, nobody can compare to your beauty.” 

Ignoring and incoherent, Baekhyun growled in his throat, his teeth moving to press against the Alphas hip, “Taste now- I’ll do good- be my Alpha.” 

Realizing this was a lost cause until he gave the Omega some reassurance, Chanyeol smiled gently and began to rid himself of his shorts, his length already dripping from the Omegas pheromones and needy crying. 

“Alpha, Alpha, mine?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, do as you want.” The Alpha said fondly, licking over his teeth at Baekhyun's obvious happiness only having given permission to work for his semen. 

Baekhyun purred, immediately going back to his place between the Alphas legs to run his nose across the muscle prominent at his inner thigh. “Will treat Alphas better, seed as gifts.” 

“You treat us sweet, my snowflake.” Chanyeol argued quickly, gulping at the Omegas innocence despite doing something so sinful.

Unable to stand it any longer, the Omega was placing his palms around the Alphas hips before licking kittenish at the Alphas tip, purring as if tasting sugar he had now become obsessed with. 

“Fuck, you’re a gift.” 

Humming, Baekhyun giggled, pulling away only to press his cheek to the throbbing vein beneath the Alphas erection, fingers moving slowly towards the knot swelling at the bottom. “I can take your pups well, Alpha.” 

Curling his head tightly into white hair, Chanyeol hissed, “You should keep my semen renewed daily, hm? Warm my knot?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” Baekhyun chirped, curling both hands around the base swelling, “I’m good at this.” 

Frowning at his own hand roughly holding the Omegas hair he loosened his grip, pulling his hand away to run his thumb across the Omegas mouth with a sad expression because it was true, Baekhyun knew way too many depressing things, or things that were incorrectly portrayed.

The way he immediately knew how to sit, pressing himself up against the Alphas leg, how his fingers immediately knew to hold the knot so he would know when to pull away, it was a sad thought that Chanyeol would likely force himself to get over later. 

“Good?” The Omega beamed, mouth making sucking noises as he slurped his saliva back into his mouth at the vein on the underside of the Alpha, tiny fingers massaging at the knot expertly, knowing how to get the Alpha off quickly.

And it was working, Chanyeol was sure he was going to gift the Omega soon, especially at the pretty excitement in Baekhyun's blue eyes, his face quickly becoming wet with precome and saliva. “B-Baby wolf, you look so good, so pretty for me.” 

Baekhyun purred, mouth around his length and causing the Alpha to growl, slightly upset he decided not to make this a public ordeal because his mate looked unimaginable. 

He had seen Baekhyun whining, wet and pliant beneath him many times during his heat, but this was so fulfilling as the beautiful Omega was fully aware, not drawn on by heat, and was completely focused on removing his old seed to prepare more fertile sperm. 

It was an older tradition, a rumor that an Alphas semen would be more likely to impregnate if it was renewed. Truthfully, he was surprised the Omega even knew of it, but he was sure it was something the pack probably reasoned with for teaching the Omega such things, leaving out it was for _mates only,_ and not horny, cruel Alphas.

“Hard, Alpha!” Baekhyun smiled, drool pulling down his chin as he stuck his tongue out and braced hands on the Alphas knees, “Can take me harder.” 

“No, you continue, Alpha loves to see it. Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty mouth.” 

And pretty it was, his usually pink lips a bright red and slowly becoming swollen from his suction. Baekhyun's mouth was small, so tiny he had half a mind to wonder how the hell the Omega was delivering such pleasure while only being able to take his length minimally into his throat. 

Baekhyun whined, moving to press his cheek to Chanyeol's length, smearing fluids to his face and hairline uncaringly, his submission obvious in his glazed expression and needy whimpering. “Need it.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol cooed immediately as the Omega looked near tears, “Alpha will gift his Omega.” 

Grinning wide, Baekhyun stumbled backwards, laying back on the nest and baring his neck, “Want on claim!” 

“Why?” Chanyeol gulped, his own hand stroking himself and finding more pleasure in the amount of saliva the Omega had given him, he would smell like the Omega for _days_. And he was positive it was on purpose. 

“Smell like Alpha longer, marked with your scent and seed, please.” 

Moaning loudly, Chanyeol pushed the Omega deeper into the bedding with a hand to his sternum as he climbed atop the smallers chest without putting weight on his mate, “Baekhyun, you’ll smell like me for _weeks_.” He growled, knot throbbing and only needing minimal interaction to be on edge of orgasm. 

“Yes, want it!” Baekhyun opened his mouth with a needy cry and it was over, the Alpha snarled, his tip meeting the Omegas bottom lip as he came. 

The Omega purred like it was his favorite thing, licking at the stringy substance even as Chanyeol struggled to breath, licking at what he could of the Alphas knot making Chanyeol hiss with sensitivity, but opt not to scold him because Baekhyun was being gentle and calming his knot with soft kisses.

“You need Alpha to take care of you?” Chanyeol finally found the air to ask, combing Baekhyun's hair as the Omega ran his nose over his length to stimulate his knot to calm. 

Baekhyun huffed at the thought, despite feeling wet, “No, want to smell like Alpha, not me.” 

The Alpha smiled apologetically and rolled to the side despite the Omegas warning not to do so, reaching out to push come from the smallers chin into his mouth to calm his cries. “Do you think your Alpha was playing with another? Is that why you needed to be assured so quickly?” 

Baekhyun acted like he ignored him, turning his head away from Chanyeol's fingers to wipe his own through the come across his face and down his neck with an excited noise.

“You’re ignoring Alpha now?” Chanyeol laughed, watching the Omegas profile as he played the substance between his fingers to move it across his scent glands. 

“Alpha gave you a gift, sweetheart.” He added again, leaning over to nuzzle his nose to the Omegas temple, swiping his mouth across his own come and not finding it nearly as satisfying as the Omegas, but it somehow tasted better off Baekhyun's skin. “And you are gifting me, so tell me what made you feel this way?” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up as if annoyed, turning to sit up on his elbow, hands soaked as he reached out to touch Chanyeol's chest where a red mark once was, “Beta bit you, you were accepting his offer to _fuck_. I need to satisfy better or you’ll take other mates!” 

“The Beta was getting told that no, I definitely had a completely, beautiful, obedient mate the moment it occured. Your Alpha didn’t lay a hand on him, so you know why? Look at me, sweetheart, do you know why?” 

“Why?” Baekhyun whispered, pretending to be more interested in wiping his face to lick the semen off his fingers. 

“Because I love you, and if you didn’t want us to take others then we would never- It hasn’t even been a thought. Why treat you that way and have sex with others when our Omega is not only the most gorgeous wolf, but so, so fertile, who else can bare pups here? Tell me, cuteness.” 

With a small smile as the Alpha cupped his face Baekhyun blushed, “Me only.” 

“You only.” Chanyeol cooed, pulling the destroyed looking Omega close to his face, “That’s right, our Baekhyun is the only capable Omega, and he is ours, and we love him so, so much. Nobody else can come within feet in comparison to you, little wolf, it is you or nobody.” 

“I don’t want you to-to be with others.” Baekhyun stuttered, fitting his button nose to Chanyeol's, “If I-I do not please, will I be replaced?” 

“Never.” The Alpha sounded upset to his own ears that such a thought even passed through Baekhyun's head as he ran his palm over the Omegas thinly clad thigh to pull his leg to rest over his hip, “You could never be unpleasing, even just looking at these pretty eyes is pleasing, protecting you is pleasing. We aren’t interested in taking anyone else, pup, just you. It’s only you, okay? Even if… if hundreds of Omegas suddenly appeared to roam the forest we would only look at you.” 

“Even in heat?” 

Chanyeol laughed, pressing soft kisses to Baekhyun's mouth and slightly becoming annoyed the sweetness the Omega tasted of was covered, but it was also satisfying. “Even if so many Omegas were in heat! All of them in the world and we wouldn’t blink!” 

Baekhyun gasped cutely and wiggled his feet against Chanyeol's calf in a familiar way the Alphas liked to distinguish how happy he was, “Cause my Alphas only! N-No Omega whores!” 

Gawking in disbelief at the Omegas offensive words of his own kind, “Omegas aren't whores, my love. You are not a whore and neither are Luhan and Jongdae, right? Don’t believe what you’ve been told, we can work on it.” 

“Right…” Baekhyun pouted like he was confused before turning to curl under Chanyeol's chin, “Love Alpha, sleep and be scented.” 

“I love you too, but I don’t think you need to be scented for a bit!” Chanyeol sniffed dramatically at his hair until he felt the Omegas soft laughter. 

“But, Yeol, I like it!” 

“Well, in that case!” The Alpha growled playfully pulling at his ear with his teeth before pushing him onto his back, “Alpha won’t stop then, can’t leave this nest, Baekhyunnie until you don’t smell like anything but me!” 

Baekhyun laughed loudly, probably echoing outside the hut, “Yes please!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my few loyal commenters! ❤️


	19. Colors

  
Baekhyun giggled, the first noise he made since waking up.

He had once told his Alphas so long ago that it was hard for him to wake up, but now it was quite the opposite. It was hard for him to sleep because he wanted to get as much attention he could before sleeping peacefully, making sure he got kisses and licks from all of them or he truthfully couldn’t rest.

Or, maybe it was because the full moon was coming, and he was anxious because his mates had started being secretive, running off in the mornings.

Honestly, the pack hadn’t said a word since finding out of the secretive mating, if anything, they seemed more relieved the Omega would be accepting knots of multiple Alphas for higher chances of impregnation. 

Although some were slightly upset smelling when the Alphas were quick to take advantage of the newfound truth and coddle the Omega silly. 

“Good morning, gorgeous!” 

Baekhyun smiled shyly, a large hoodie covering the shorts he wore.

He decided quickly he didn’t like the tight clothes they had, the bigger the better because he liked to swim in them. Clothing was so restrictive he wondered how his mates had always worn them.

“Stop flirting with him.” Kyungsoo growled, shoving Luhans arm at the wooden meeting table in the main area of their hut.

Baekhyun surprisingly didn’t find himself annoyed that everyone seemed to hide out in their hut first thing in the morning. Responsibility of Head Alpha to be available all the time he supposed.

“But he’s so fucking cute.” Jongdae smiled fondly, patting the chair beside him, “Good morning my pup, should I strangle your mates for covering your scent with theirs, where’s my sunshine scent?” 

“No.” Baekhyun pouted with a blush, pulling his hood over his hair shyly at the two Omegas cooing. 

“Okay, okay, shut the fuck up. Come to Alpha, cub.” Yifan smiled one reserved specifically for the Omega that still seemed to semi shock his own pack.

“Alphas brought you a gift, something super special.” Jongin added tiredly, still able to send the Omega a pretty smile when Baekhyun walked by despite looking exhausted.

Baekhyun beamed, an obvious perk in his step as he practically ran to Yifan’s lap with a giggle, pulling his little self up into the tall throne like chair to curl up at the Alphas side. 

“Take that hood off, pup, Alphas like to see that pretty face. It’s going to piss me off the longer I don’t see it.” Chanyeol growled, sounding playful but his undertone was clear.

Yifan snorted at the other, cupping Baekhyun's cheek beneath the hood, “Let’s hide, Omega, Chanyeol shouldn't see you today.” He teased.

Baekhyun smiled boxily, an excited noise at the playfulness as he turned fully to hide his face in the Alphas neck with tiny giggles.

The pack smiled at the sound because the Omega was undeniably _adorable_. How the fuck he ended up with the four most vicious they truly couldn’t comprehend. 

“Funny.” Chanyeol sneered before pursing his lips with a pouting huff.

“Okay, back to business.” Kyungsoo drawled, “Alphas got you a gift, are you excited?” 

Forgetting his playfulness, the Omega was sitting up with a gasp, hood blocking his vision until Yifan pushed it back off his head fondly.

“Alpha! No gifts, we’re mates!” 

“I think everyone knows by now, especially by the scent, you guys _reek_.” Zitao faked exasperation, covering his nose and only making Baekhyun smell happier.

“It’s sweet.” Jongin laughed, looking much more awake at Baekhyun's excitement, “Alphas brought you human food, butterfly, you love human foods.” 

Yifan laughed deeply at the Omegas ear when Baekhyun moved his feet excitedly, laying across the Alphas lap as if in wolf form and wanting to be pet, “So good!” 

“You guys are fucking disgusting, absolutely obsessed.” Minseok snorted at how happy the Alphas looked and as Kyungsoo staggered to the table for their present. 

“You’re just going to let Min talk bad about your Alphas like that, tiny pup?” Chanyeol prompted as Yifan pushed his hand up the Omegas shirt to lay a warm hand on his flat stomach. 

Baekhyun quickly faked a pout, looking sideways across the room towards the Beta, “Minnie, I like them!” 

His mates lit up immediately, Yifan’s thumb rubbing over the Omegas ribs, “See, he likes us.” The Head Apha mused, other hand petting down his mates white hair.

“Nobody likes Baekhyunnie more than us.” Kyungsoo smiled in amusement, bringing the wooden box towards the Omega and smiling at the familiar noise of purring filling his ears.

Baekhyun peeked up, eyes wide spread across Yifan’s lap, “Candy?” He wondered at the smell of sugar. 

The Alpha laughed, nodding and running his thumb across the Omegas cheek, placing the box on Baekhyun's hip, before turning to go back to his seat. Obviously, the thought didn’t sit right with Baekhyun who pouted a whimper out, fabric covered fingers reaching out to curl around the Alphas arm.

Tilting his head to bare his neck for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun smiled cutely, tongue between his teeth and pink stretching across his mouth. 

“Ah, Alpha was rude?” Kyungsoo laughed, leaning over Yifan’s lap to press a kiss to the Omegas exposed neck, “Of course I didn’t forget our Omega likes to be acknowledged quickly. My good baby, so pretty.” He praised.

Baekhyun made an approving noise when the Alpha pressed a kiss to his mouth too, pretty cheeks warming at the attention as he released the Alphas arm.

“Are you going to open them? I’ve been wanting some all morni-“

“Lu, you and Dae are really testing, it’s a gift for their mate. God, you were so stingy when we were first mating, let Baekhyun do as he wants.” Sehun warned, pushing over a basket of bread towards his mate.

The Omega in Yifan’s lap was reminded of his gift and sat up quickly, rubbing his jaw against the Head Alphas cheek all the while opening the box. 

He made a cute confused noise at the bread, tilting his head and making his mates coo both externally and internally.

“It’s a special bread, humans like to experiment with tastes, it’s sweet.” Yifan smiled at his mates excitement, pressing a kiss to the Omegas cheek, hand moving to curl around Baekhyun's inner thigh at his thin exposed legs, pressing his nose to his white hair. 

Baekhyun curled his toes in between the Alphas legs, tearing off a piece and tasting curiously before purring softly, reaching up to offer a bite to the Alpha.

“God, our flower is absolutely _tiny_.” Chanyeol praised with adoring glances at the throne, the size difference was always adorable, but Yifan was absolutely towering, it made the Alphas keen to have such a small mate to protect.

Smiling at the thought, Jongin grabbed his bowl of tea from the table, “Wait until he is pregnant, will only look smaller, our cub.” 

“I’ve been meaning to mention that.” Yixing interrupted, folding cloth into a pile, “I am unsure what traditions your pack was raised on, but we had quite a bit here. Baekhyun is too sweet to mention them, of course, probably wouldn’t want you all to feel like you needed to do them, but I will.” 

“Baekhyun needs to gain weight first.” Jongdae said firmly, as if he really had any say, “His hips are too narrow also, if you want your pup and mate to be comfortable, then you should take extra care of the area and stimulate him often to allow his body time to adjust now.” 

Time to adjust that he otherwise wouldn’t have had if they hadn’t made it in time. Things like these were fleeting thoughts, but still equally painful, because their mate was small, everywhere. 

And if they hadn’t made it he would likely be a breeding Omega and probably be taking Alphas before even the simplest of things such as breakfast or perhaps even waking up, it wouldn’t matter if the Omega liked it, it was a matter of trying to stimulate his womb to open, which, if forced, could be fatal for the Omega since it should open naturally.

“Accepting an Alphas semen was the tradition to stimulate here.” The medic whispered, “So, when time nears, it's recommended he consume some at least a few times a week, I’ve tried to explain the concept when Baekhyun was a pup to the elder Head…. it only works when the Omega is accepting, and… experiences a heat, but it was always their reasoning for… forcing on the pup.” 

“Han! Alpha said I can share if I want to!” Baekhyun beamed, choking on giggles as he pretended to worm off the Alphas lap and Yifan held him down, nibbling at the cute angular part of the Omegas ear. 

“Our mate is so sweet!” Jongin threw out without even having to process, “Our Omega plays so nicely!” He didn’t have to continue staring to know the excited chirping was Baekhyun's gift for his appraisal, but he liked to stare at the Omega at any chance anyways. 

“What else?” Kyungsoo faked a nonchalant tone, but the interest swimming in his eyes was noticed quickly. 

Yixing hummed, calmness only the medic seemed to have all the time. “To mate the Omega… it wasn’t really discussed. I.. I mean, it’s cruel to reminisce on old things when Baekhyun is obviously happy, and growing happier, but for the Omega to only be with four Alphas wasn’t ever the plan even if a claim was made, so… it would be in his interest to care for his point of view and be respectful.

Baekhyun was his own fault for not getting a heat so long, the mind is powerful and if he somehow… feels unsafe or uncared for then he could likely stop his own womb from opening too. Events… such as a few days ago could cause such things, they can add up.” 

Chanyeol made an uncharacteristically sad noise at the words, guilt simmering in his stomach as he recalled.

Baekhyun's shouldn't think he had no claim on the Alphas when he was all they were interested in. As far as they were concerned the Omega had his teeth in their skin also, even though society did not consider the thought an Omega could have a hold on an Alpha. 

“So, what I’m suggesting is to use older traditions, maybe ours, perhaps yours are more… inclusive as long as you explain your reasons for them to him. You can change his mind, you can make him stronger, there is no changing his breed, or his submissiveness- but… you can change his mind. Let him know he is to be cared for, that he was treated wrong, here… we did not know much other than he was to be a child barer, so that is what he thinks he is.” The medic concluded, standing up when finished and grabbing his materials. “I’m going to start working on a drink for him, something relaxing to take daily that will enhance fertility and health, perhaps make his hunger higher - if you want, Alphas.” 

“Of course.” Jongin agreed fast, “Of course, thank you, Yixing.” 

A dimpled smile from the Beta was reassurance enough, even if the medic didn’t speak to any of them much- if at all. 

“Mating for the full moon!” Jongdae laughed, making the Alphas attention drawn back towards the throne where the Omegas were sitting on the floor on a blanket, the box in the center of them as if in their own little world. 

Baekhyun eye smiled preciously, crumbs on his hoodie and mouth, leaning back against Yifan’s legs, wrapping his arms around one to lean against his knee. “Can we run? I wasn’t allowed… for Alphas runs.” 

Jongdae gawked, “That's so rude! What did you do then? Energy is so high during full moons!” 

“Put in the breeding hut for the day and night, they said so nobody could steal me while they were gone.” Baekhyun smiled as if uncaring of such cruelty, “I stole a blanket back to my nest once- it wasn’t so bad.” He shrugged before crumby hands were adding more bread to his mouth.

Silence followed for a few minutes, not that the Omega seemed to notice at all, chewing his breakfast quickly and eating much more than he should when he was relatively starved so long and they knew he usually only ate small amounts and hid the rest. Not that his mates mentioned anything to him about it, if the Omega wanted to then they would hide snacks in every corner of their room. 

“Well.” Yifan cleared his throat and leaned over his own lap to grab Baekhyun's arm, rolling up the Omegas sleeves that kept getting in his way, “Our mate runs with us, Alphas will even carry you if you get tired.” 

“Oh!” Baekhyun giggled, leaning his head back against Yifan to look at him upside down and silently passing his other arm in a demand for it to be treated the same, “Never carried by an Alpha! Fun, I saw Lu do it!” 

The Alphas twitched slightly, fury or pain, it didn’t really matter. 

“My Alpha would have if you wanted.” Luhan muttered quietly, looking very upset and guilty, unaware the Omega had focused on them so often. “Sehunnie is very nice.” 

“It's okay.” Baekhyun shrugged, scooting back to wrap his pale calf’s around Yifan’s ankle, “Want my Alphas to do it now.” 

“Alphas will carry you as soon as you want, everytime we play in wolves if you want.” Jongin said genuinely, “Carry our chipmunk along even if he’s asleep!” 

It made Baekhyun squeal excitedly, the thought he would get to run with the pack, well, probably only be carried as Omegas definitely weren’t as fast or had the stamina. Either way would be fine, like when his mates carried him like a child on their hips and he could see much higher than before, things looked so different depending on the angles he saw them, and somehow they always looked prettier like that.

“Don’t you know bonding will increase fertility for our Luna?” Jongdae added, reaching over to touch the Omegas pale ankle and ignoring the Alphas growling with a roll of his eyes.

“Fertility for you too.” Baekhyun grinned, obviously uncaring of the mess all over his face and Yifan’s pant leg as he pressed his cheek to the Alphas leg. 

Jongdae shrugged, never losing his smile, “Not that it really matters for me as much, we are content to only be together even if pups are unlikely, that is why our Luna should bless the pack with pups.” 

The look of confusion at Jongdae's words was almost painful as they watched Baekhyun process, like he was trying to choose words carefully. 

It was extremely odd for Betas to claim an Omega, and even less so for the Head Alpha to allow such a thing. To cut the chances of pups even lower knowing that Omegas had the highest chances of repopulating their species when with Alphas, not Betas that couldn’t produce knots that forced semen to stay inside.

Betas also were not inclined to respond to Omegas the same way, didn’t have the pheromones that pushed them at the Omegas call. 

“Yifan is… a very nice Alpha to leave you unbred.” Baekhyun settled on, button nose scrunching up as he sniffed as if to make sure he didn’t smell anyone upset.

“My pup.” Jongdae cooed softly, thumb running over the vein in the Omegas ankle. “My puppy, it’s not all about breeding, we love each other and that’s enough. Sure, it may not be allowed in certain packs… but whose business is it but our own? If we do decide we want pups then we will just try twice as hard, and maybe get lucky… but, for now, we do not want children either way.”

“Omegas have to have pups.” Baekhyun pupils were suddenly blown wide as he scurried towards Jongdae, nearly knocking over his box of bread before Luhan pulled it out of the way. “You will be in trouble, Luhan will be in trouble.” 

The Omega was suddenly leaning his forehead to the floor, submitting in apology as if having to break the news to his friends. “The moon goddess will be mad an-and… Head Alpha- you’ll die, you’ll be killed!” His voice was suddenly frantic as he practically climbed into Jongdae's lap and grabbed his face, “I’ll have lots of pups, we can- we’ll act like they’re yours, I won’t let you both die.” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Jongdae's face was suddenly near tears as he cupped the back of Baekhyun's neck, “He’s dead, my puppy, you don’t need to be afraid.” 

“We talked about it before, Baekhyun.” Luhan chirped, face unsurprisingly shocked and tear filled, “Remember? I told you things would be better, you don’t need to worry about us.” 

“Everyone out.” Yifan ordered softly despite looking extremely pained as the Omegas scent of anguish filled his nose, “Omega, come here, precious.” He added, standing up to grab Baekhyun around the waist. 

Baekhyun was whimpering, tears falling from the corner of his eyes as Yifan placed him on his hip, treating him as if a puppy with soft purring and comforting deep growls. 

“Who is Head Alpha, my love?” Kyungsoo cooed softly, pulling the edge of Baekhyun's hoodie over his back and nodding reassuringly at the two Omegas to leave with the others. 

The Omega only cried, legs tightening around his mates hips, pressing his chin to Yifan’s shoulder with heartbreaking cries. 

“Omega, my flower, who is in charge?” Chanyeol asked, moving to stand behind Yifan to press his face over the Alphas shoulder, rubbing softly at Baekhyun's brow. 

“Fan.” Baekhyun sniffed, mouth turned downwards and wet with his own tears, turning his head slightly like he wanted more of Chanyeol's attention.

Chanyeol licked at his tears immediately, laying his hand beneath the Omegas ear. 

Jongin's face was a permanent scowl even as Baekhyun was calming down quickly with his mates around. “That’s right, and do you think Yifan would ever do such a thing? Do you think he would ever kill or drop someone from the pack for not wanting to breed? That he would treat Omegas so badly?” 

“No.” 

“And why not?” Yifan purred, nose buried in the Omegas shoulder. “Why wouldn’t I treat Omegas horribly? Why don’t I treat you horribly or Luhan or Jongdae?” 

Baekhyun hiccuped, sitting back in Yifan’s hip and not trying to hide himself away, “Because I love you.” 

“No, because I love you.” Yifan corrected with a smile, using one arm to hold the Omega and the other to grab Baekhyun thin fingers, “Because Alphas love you. And we love Dae, and Lu, because they have a choice. You have a choice, okay? If you don’t want pups this year, year after that or further, we won’t force you.” He cooed, pressing soft kisses to the Omegas fingertips.

Baekhyun frowned, wet cheeks as he reached out for Kyungsoo to hold him. “Still want pups, want as soon as we can.” 

Smiling in relief, his mates beamed for the Omega. 

“Then you will.” Jongin keened, crowding himself to the Omegas hip as he settled at Kyungsoo's side, “But the point is that you have a choice. We don’t care what… these people here have to say or think, we don’t care if the pack isn’t fertile for… even forever if you don’t want to have children.”

“Want to.” Baekhyun disagreed, pressing his forehead to Kyungsoo's jaw, “Want to have pups… with Alphas scents.” 

“They better get those pretty eyes, bunny.” Yifan purred, kneeling down to clean up the Omegas messes when their mate no longer was distraught. 

Smiling, Baekhyun tittered, slightly sticky fingers holding his Alphas shoulders, “Cute puppies! Want them to be handsome like my Alphas.” 

“Don’t you think red fur and blue eyes would be so pretty?” Chanyeol smirked, stepping back as Jongin threw a glare his way. 

“Yup!” Baekhyun giggled, oblivious to the Alphas brotherly jealousy Chanyeol was always quick to start, “And brown and black! Soo is raven colored, it’s kinda purple, so many pretty puppies!” 

“Yes, tell me more about how my pups will be the prettiest.” Kyungsoo smirked at the others, turning on his heel towards their room.


	20. Full Moon

  
The nest was missing something.

Baekhyun had no idea what but he was going on a rampage. Part of it probably had to do with the full moon coming tonight, but his mind was already jumping.

It was like an unknown excitement that was pooling in his chest, even when he woke up he was literally shaking in excitement. 

So, that was why he was very secretively, or extremely obviously, trying to shove a bunch of his Alphas things into a cloth bag that was spilling already.

The breeding huts were empty, it was something he knew had been empty for as long as he could recall. So, he was planning on making another nest, a second one even though he had no _need_ for it. 

But he wanted it, or he was fully being compelled by the full moon and his endless seeming energy that was quite literally making him run when he thought he was walking past the fire where his mates sat with the pack. 

He didn’t even spare them a look, only rushing past. 

Baekhyun snuck through the door of the breeding hut and promptly dropped his bag to the ground before huffing in annoyance, someone had taken the bedding out of the hut. This wouldn’t do. 

So he was turning around and running towards the head hut again, only earning various confused looks. 

An arm reached out to grab around his waist making him whine before even realizing. “No good morning kisses? Running off so early?” Jongin teased, pulling the Omega into his lap and laughing at his mates shaking and wiggling, smelling like excitement.

“No time!” Baekhyun claimed, contradicting himself when he pressed his temple to the Alphas mouth. 

“What are you doing, little crazy, it’s freezing out and you’re running around on a mission.” Junmyeon laughed, looking parentally fond of the tiny Omega. 

Realizing he had no escape, Baekhyun pulled his knees up into Jongin's lap and pulled his pants over his red toes. “Nest! More nests! Lots of energy, I’ll make another one!” 

“Is that why one of my shirts is on the ground?” Chanyeol snorted, pointing towards the direction Baekhyun had been running around in, and in the middle of the snow laid the Alphas sweater. 

Baekhyun gasped, wiggling like he was going to get it, but Jongin was quickly pulling him back with a tsk, “You're freezing, eat and warm up, it's just a shirt it’s not going anywhere.”

“You don’t like the nest Alphas made for you, bunny?” Yifan asked simply, no judgement or disappointment, only curiosity.

“I like!” The Omega exclaimed immediately, making grabby hands at Kyungsoo as the Alpha came to bring him a bowl of soup, steaming and Baekhyun immediately decided he was freezing. “New nest for puppies, separate from the hut so nobody can come in!” 

Eyes becoming completely fond, his mates smiled. 

“The full moon is getting to you already, do you need Alpha to feed you?” Kyungsoo chirped, eyeing the Omegas shaking hands.

“I’ll feed Alpha.” Baekhyun claimed despite knowing they weren’t likely to allow him to spend the extra effort, but he felt extremely energetic. “Feed Alpha and me!”

Kyungsoo only chuckled at his adorable ways and took a seat beside Jongin so he could lean over and help the Omega drink down his soup. 

“Pups won’t be for a bit, precious, you want to hide them away already?” Chanyeol cooed, eyes glittering in excitement just hearing Baekhyun's unrealistic reasoning. 

“Ah, hot.” Baekhyun pouted, licking the soup off his mouth and pulling his face back from the bowl.

“It only feels extra hot because you’re an ice cube.” Jongin scolded, hands covering his Omegas feet and pressing himself over Baekhyun's back. 

Baekhyun frowned, licking the corner of his mouth again before looking across at Chanyeol as if distracted, a smile immediately overwhelming his face. “Hide my baby, because my baby! Only my friends can come to see, my mates and baby only!” 

His mates beamed with pride, Jongin pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as Kyungsoo fed him another big gulp. 

“You better let me in!” Jongdae screeched, offended, “Baekhyun, you better let me in or… or I’m going to consider you in trouble!”

“You do realize you’re not his mother, right?” Yifan drawled, both sounding overly defensive and amused.

Jongdae squawked and reached over to hit the Head Alphas arm. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Alpha loves you too, princess. I really like this full moon energy you have, so cute!” Kyungsoo beamed at the Omega licking at his cheek like he wasn’t even paying attention, mind racing every which way and if Baekhyun were in his wolf he’d be jumping around, tail wagging miles a minute. 

“Baekhyun, here.” Sehun suddenly interrupted his cute affection to offer the Omega a blanket, but as soon as he was getting within a foot the four Alphas were baring teeth with growls. 

“Full moon- makes Baekhyun even more fucking sweet and his mates growly… fun.” Zitao snorted as Sehun threw up his hands in defense, turning to offer it to Chanyeol to give to the Omega instead.

Baekhyun responded to the growling by only baring his neck before hopping back up quickly with wide, happy eyes, “We should have puppy supplies!” He cried decidedly, “So Omegas can take care of the baby when we’re tired!” 

“Okay, you’re fucking adorable.” Chanyeol grinned brightly as he knelt down to wrap the Omega up, “But we have many months, beautiful. Full moon makes you puppy crazed, huh?” 

“Lots of candy too!” Baekhyun added, eyes roaming every which way as his thoughts came together, not even seeming to acknowledge the Alpha as he tucked him all in until he went to move an arm and found it tightly wrapped up. 

“What does candy have to do with puppies, Baekhyunnie?” Luhan giggled, looking excited just to see the other Omega going crazed. 

“Because I like it!” The other cried, sounding offended Luhan even had to ask such a thing. 

“Okay, sensitive, settle down, Luna.” Yixing cooed gently, getting an offronted whine from the Omega and a pout as Baekhyun leaned over to press his face in Kyungsoo's collarbone. 

Jongin cooed sweetly down at his mates pouting, curling his fingers into the back of Baekhyun's hair, “If you eat well and take a good nap then it will be less time you need to wait for us to go running.” 

“Sleep with Alphas only!” Baekhyun murmured with a triumphant noise, “Nini, sleep with me?”

The sight of the tiny god really was heart racing.

~~~~~~~

“Get down.” Kyungsoo scolded for what felt like the millionth times since the Omega woke up, immediately hyped up again as the moon was coming up. “You’re going to get hurt.”

Baekhyun only laughed, one hand holding an empty candy wrapper and jumping happily on the throne. “Fan says I can be here Soo!” 

“I didn’t say you could jump around like a monkey, my Omega, I said our puppy could _sit_ all he liked on the chair because our baby cub doesn’t sit on the ground.” The Head Alpha clarified with a fond laugh, snatching the wrapper from his mates fingers as he walked by. 

“Same thing!” The Omega sung, humming excitedly and climbing all he liked on the soft, large chair. 

He did look quite adorable, which is likely why they had been allowing him to do so the past few minutes. The chair was just huge, looking like a whole couch with the Omega jumping on it on tiny legs. 

Baekhyun was so cute it was seriously painful sometimes, especially today.

“Puppy, I’m telling you that you’re not supposed to- there you go!” Chanyeol huffed, sounding angry but smelling concerned as Baekhyun knocked his knee on the hard golden embroiderment on the side of the throne in his cute excited dancing and exploration. 

The Omega immediately sniffed, bottom lip coming out as he grabbed his leg with disbelieving eyes. “It hurt me.” 

“What did Alphas say?” Chanyeol began, kneeling in front of the chair to pull the Omega to sit properly down on his bottom and pushing his hand from the knee. It was barely even red, but Baekhyun looked more offended than anything.

“The chair bit me!” The Omega screeched, reaching out for Chanyeol's shoulders, “Alpha, gotta get a new one!” 

His mates had to stifle their amusement, mostly Chanyeol who was trying to scold him. 

“What did we say, Omega? Alphas said not to jump around, didn’t we?” He prompted, large hand cupping his mates face and trying not to laugh at his blown pupils. 

“Fun though.” Baekhyun argued, moving his cheek to the Alphas to cutely try to sway him. And it would have worked normally, but while the Omega was practically high on the full moon, they were overprotective, even more so today with the effects of the full moon on them. 

“I don’t care if it’s fun, you went and got hurt, no more or we won’t go running.” 

Baekhyun gasped at the threat, pulling back to cross his arms and scoot to the very back of the chair to pout. “You said I could run!” 

“Be good then.” Chanyeol said gently, squeezing Baekhyun's ankle and standing up, “Baekhyunnie has no control with the full moon, noted.” 

His mates laughed and Baekhyun huffed, only beaming when Jongin walked in the room, quickly moving to stand back up in the chair as if he hadn’t just gotten hurt two moments ago, “Nini! Alpha, Nini!” He cooed, bouncing cutely with open arms at seeing the Alpha.

“Hey, hey down butterfly, you’ll get hurt.” The Alpha scolded quickly, rushing over to snatch the Omega around the waist and laughing at Baekhyun pretty giggling. 

“He just did.” Kyungsoo snorted, voice form but without any heat to them.

Baekhyun only seemed to not be paying any attention to their words, distracted by the chain around Jongin's neck, the splintered rabbits bone hanging down from it. His racing mind wondered when the Alpha had done this, put it on a chain, but he was too hyper to ask aloud. “Nini, we’re going running!” 

Jongin smiled brightly, warm hands holding the Omega on his hip like a child as he walked towards the table the others were sat in, “Yes, chipmunk, Alphas will carry you if you’d like, our pup will get tired and we wouldn’t want you to get stepped on.” 

Yipping an excited noise and licking up the Alphas jaw, Baekhyun was sat on the table to which he scurried fully on it and turned into his pretty wolf. 

“Too much excitement for the moon tonight.” Yifan laughed loudly at Baekhyun's whining when he got trapped in his clothes. 

“Hold still, my love.” Kyungsoo chirped, gently untangling the Omega from the hoodie, laughing at Baekhyun pouting, apologetic eyes. 

_“Everything is so mean to me today.”_ The Omega cried, going limp and letting the Alpha move his limbs around to help him out of the material.

Jongin glared at the other Alphas for laughing at the Omega, out of the loop for missing the cuteness. “That’s okay, princess, I’ll be nice to you.” 

As soon as his feet were free, Baekhyun was hopping up with excited chirp, nails clacking on the table as he shimmied close to rub his nose across Jongin's chest. 

“Nobody was mean to him, he fell off the chair from jumping around and claimed it bit him.” Yifan explained fondly, leaning across the table with a purr for the Omegas attention.

_“It did!”_

“Of course it did, sweetheart.” Chanyeol cooed, leaning over in front of the wolf’s face for a kiss that the Omega granted with a fast wag, pressing his stomach to the table.

Yifan smiled at the pack members' excitement for Baekhyun's attention, reaching out to pet the snow white wolf gently, “Will you be cold, bunny? It’s still snowing and your coat… hasn’t grown in enough, what should we do, my mate?” 

Baekhyun whined at the reminder of his spotty coat, a combination of mistreatment pulled out from abuse and also just not having anyone to treat his knotted coat at the time causing it to become matted which Yixing had to cut out. _“I’ll stick with Alphas, warm.”_

“You can ride on Alphas coat, hm? Keep our Omega super warm.” Kyungsoo agreed, running his fingers through the longer hair around the pretty wolf’s hair, “What do you think, beautiful?” 

Baekhyun gave a loud purr, rolling onto his side and kicking his hind legs cutely, wiggling closer for Yifan to rub his stomach, _“Pets then running.”_

“Where’d your full moon excitement go, princess?” Chanyeol laughed, grabbing the Omegas front paw to look at the pads of his feet, they were more worn down than the Alpha liked to see, a bit cracked in a way he wondered if they pained the Omega. As a good mate, he was immediately licking over them to heal the cracks.

 _“Like attention more, from my Alphas.”_ Baekhyun wagged, chirping happy noises at the Alphas looking over his coat, and paws- checking him for any scratches or sores as if he had been running around in wolf form again when he hadn’t since rolling around in the snow with the Omegas and hurting his arm. 

Yifan smiled at his admission, fingers digging deep into the soft fur, “Our Omega likes love more than the moon. It’s a good thing we love our little mate so much, right, pretty? Alphas are always watching out for our cub.” 

_“Want all the love!”_ They could hear the Omegas giggling in their heads like a drug, and still had no idea whether Baekhyun did so purposely, or if it was a complete accident. _“Give me lots of love, I’ll give Alphas lots of love and we can give puppies lots and lots!”_

“Lots and lots, butterfly.” Jongin beamed, pressing a kiss to his mates limp ear, “Our puppies won’t know what loneliness is at all, we’ll annoy them with love.” 

_“It’s not fun to be alone.”_ The Omega whispered, purring with his eyes closed and just accepting the affection. 

Growling under his breath, Kyungsoo stood up from the table, playfully tugging Baekhyun's tail, “Let’s go running together, Omega. Our Baekhyunnie won’t be alone anymore.” 

The laughing in their heads they were almost positive was purely accidental at this point, and Baekhyuns over excited jumping almost landed him face first on the floor had his mate not grabbed him like it was second nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for puppies? What else do you want to see?
> 
> Also, those of you that want a more angsty story, check out my story Survival Of The Broken! (Baekhyun goes through some shit, and still manages to be a cutest bean, plus it has very fluffy hurt/ comfort chapters!)


	21. Secretive

  
Baekhyun's purring was so happy lately. Sure, the noise was a happy one in itself, but it probably had something to do with latching himself onto his mates as if a newborn.

For the Omega, being in his wolf was something that came easier than being human, and he was so adorable nobody really had things to say.

“You having fun, puppy?” Junmyeon snorted behind his hand. 

There was no way that only a few months ago they could picture any of these Alphas allowing anyone to treat them like this.

 _“Fun, Jun!”_ Baekhyun giggled, paws kneading sweetly at the back of Chanyeol's neck as the red wolf carried on towards the fire, paws damp from the snow. 

The pack laughed at the Omegas cuteness as he laid his head between the Alphas shoulder blades, hind legs spread to press as much as he could down to his mates back. 

“Try it and I’ll bite the shit out of you.” Kyungsoo growled, shaking Jongdae off his arm at the Omegas wide eyes and smirk. 

_“Baekhyun shouldn't be out in the cold so long, it won’t be good for him.”_ Chanyeol trotted towards the Head Alpha, laying down by the fire, careful about balancing as he laid on the ground so his mate wouldn’t fall off.

The Omega barked quietly, reaching over to nip at the Alphas scruff with fake aggression, not that the Omegas teeth could really hurt at all, they were mere needles compared to Alphas.

“Very scary, butterfly.” Jongin cooed, leaning over the log with an offering of meat for the Omega.

 _“Couldn't feel a thing.”_ Chanyeol teased, twitching his ear slightly. 

Baekhyun accepted the Alphas offering happily, tail flicking to wrap around Yifan’s calf before nosing over Jongin's wrist in appreciation for the meat. 

“When should we expect pups?” Sehun smiled, cracking open some sort of nut with his teeth and giving it to his mate sweetly.

Baekhyun didn’t feel himself overcome with jealousy, not when his Alphas literally were letting him do what he liked no matter what, even when they were discussing important things or when Yifan was on stage to speak to the pack, they were quickly accepting him into their arms without even getting off topic.

 _“Whenever our Omegas womb opens, so next heat or so.”_ Chanyeol answered, blinking up in confusion when someone scooped the Omega off his back.

“Sometimes it doesn’t take a year, it can be only a few months, his womb can open without a heat. It just depends on him, those rules apply to regular Omegas, not of his breed-“

“Time to eat, beautiful.” Yifan cut off the medic with a warning look, the Omega curling into his lap for warmth, nosing at the Alphas shirt like he wanted under.

Yixing pursed his lips at the Alphas before turning away as if angry, going back to settling against Zitaos chest with a bowl of fruit.

Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, but he was a distractive wolf, and didn’t really pay attention unless he was calm, which was hard when he was watching Kyungsoo put together a bowl of food for him. 

Shifting in Yifan’s lap with a shiver, he was purring in appreciation for the Alpha picking mainly sweet things for him to eat.

“Hey, it’s cold, you can’t just shift like that.” The Head Alpha growled, hands covering the important areas of his mate and trying to pull the shirt from his chest to stick Baekhyun under.

With a whine at the scolding, Baekhyun was working his way under the Alphas shirt with him, stretching it to its limits as his bare, cold body pressed into his mates warm chest. 

“When my puppy has his own puppies, technically they’ll be mine.” Jongdae claimed as if fact, watching Jongin set food on the ground for Chanyeol. 

The Alpha probably wasn’t shifting because he knew Baekhyun liked their wolves. 

“No, they're not.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, petting over the back of Baekhyun's neck and setting his food close enough for the Omega to sneak his hand out of the collar of Yifan’s shirt to grab at.

Baekhyun sniffed and giggled at the smell of his mates jealousy even just from the other mentioning his future puppies. “My mates puppies!” He chirped, raiding his head only to press his mouth to Yifan’s jaw, “My babies.” 

Yifan purred, tilting his head down to catch his mate's pretty mouth between his lips for a moment, licking at his red lips until his tiny mate whimpered a needy noise before pulling away to press a softer kiss to his forehead.

 _“Mine.”_ Chanyeol growled, standing up on fours just to press his nose over Yifan’s lap and into Baekhyun's uncovered ankle, _“Omega is mine, puppies are mine.”_

“Ugh, so stingy.” Jongdae whined loudly.

The Omega felt his head tilting on instinct, licking his lips with an affirmative keen, digging his toes between Yifan’s thighs at his mate's possessiveness. 

“Finish eating and you can go to bed.” Jongin ordered, voice getting deeper with his mate's growing scent. 

Baekhyun huffed, licking over the sharp edge of Yifan's jaw by his ear, wrapping his arms as much as he could around his mate beneath the shirt he was inhabiting. 

“Are you tired, bunny?” Yifan cooed, pulling the Omegas face back to look at him, thumb pressing into his lower lip, “My puppy is tired?” 

“Tired.” Baekhyun confirmed, licking gently at his fingertips and vaguely listening to the small talk around the fire.

Yifan smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his temple and giving his hand over for the Omega to hold onto, “You can sleep, sweetheart, Alphas are going to stay up a little longer.” 

Nodding with a tired smile Baekhyun wrapped thin fingers around the Alphas wrist to hold the hand to his mouth, a comforting action as he placed Yifan's finger over his mouth. 

His mates weren’t quite sure why he did that, Baekhyun often than not had to have something near his mouth when he was tired, a finger, their neck, something within range the Omega could obsess over in his sleep.

Yixing said it was probably only a calming mechanism to have their scents close to his nose, but Luhan was quick to say it was an Omega action so he could make sure they weren’t going anywhere while he was asleep. It was cute, but it didn’t seem to work as in mornings the Omega was usually long passed out even after they left the hut. 

That was another concern they had, but it was quickly made obvious that the Omega hadn’t slept peacefully in so long that he was only making up for loss sleep by sleeping many, many hours of the day away. 

There were things they had thought they would understand about Omegas, but Baekhyun was often doing things that challenged how much they truly knew, and sometimes even the other Omegas didn’t have answers for them because Baekhyun was one of his own kind, not just any Omega was a product straight from the moon goddess. 

Like how he made squeaking, puppy like noises in his throat when he slept, it was fucking adorable, not concerning at all, but they knew for a fact Luhan and Jongdae didn’t do such things from being in a pack with them so long.

“You guys going to tell him or not?” Luhan inquired quietly, almost a judgemental tone.

Yifans lip twitched in annoyance, thumb trapped in Baekhyun's mouth just between soft lips. “No.” 

“What are we supposed to say?” Kyungsoo laughed humorlessly, stoking the forest before glancing to make sure the Omega was asleep. He was, his mate was definitely passed out, head lulled against the Head Alphas shoulder with minimal suction to Yifan's finger. “Yeah… so you were stolen from our pack in the womb, one of your parents was a _goddess_ … oh! And, you cured my eyesight kind of, and… we aren’t destined to be with you- only Yifan.” 

His words didn’t really hold any sort of fire, but the pack still flinched, Chanyeol's ears pressing to his head because they _hated_ to be reminded Baekhyun wasn’t technically theirs, well… he was now, but not like how he and Yifan were.

Like two souls literally made for eachother. It was easy to feel excluded sometimes even while holding the Omega because Yifan always seemed to know what their mate wanted before he even asked, the same for Baekhyun, even when scolded by the Alpha Baekhyun took it sweetly, like he wasn’t concerned in the slightest about the Alpha being upset towards him even when he flinched so much at smelling the others becoming upset when he knew he did something. 

It wasn’t… concerning, but it was a silent discomfort when Yifan was around the Omega too long, alone or even with the pack because they seemed to be in their own world together. 

Even though the Head Alpha gave up so much time for them, and they recognized it appreciatively, Yifan really gave up Baekhyun so often it was borderline unfair for the Alpha.

It was only a matter of time before Baekhyun noticed. 

“Okay, but have you ever considered how confused he's going to be once he hears the rumors- or, better yet, what will we do if we get rouges or packs coming here only to see the moon goddesses child, what will we do?” Minseok questioned, leaning his elbows into his knees calmly. “His fertility will be a major question, a sort-“

“Baekhyun is fertile, the most fertile person here.” Jongin interrupted, straightening up as if offended, despite not even allowing the elder to finish.

“That’s not what he was saying, quite the opposite.” Sehun snickered, “Packs will want him, he could produce so many children, they would be a quarter god, fertile and special- if they got hands on him, who knows what could happen? He never knew the reason he was always treated as if he was a pack breeder, but we do.”

Kyungsoo gulped, staring around the blurred orange of the fire, “It’s too dangerous to tell him, but it’s also dangerous not to tell him, we don’t fucking know, alright? We realize, his womb can open anytime despite him thinking he has a while, he’s fucking enchanting, and we can’t leave him alone for two minutes in fear someone will try to bring the stories up to him or try to seduce and make him submit- we realize all of the outcomes, alright?” 

Standing up, Yifan was clear the conversation was finished as he removed his fingers from the Omegas lips, cupping beneath the Omegas thighs and careful to keep the cold from slipping under the shirt. “We don’t need people to tell us to worry- we're already worried.” 

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun's eyes were bright blue first thing in the mornings, a blaring color that was almost startling sometimes. 

“Yes. Good morning, my bunny.” Yifan laughed tiredly, his finger between the Omegas lips as soon as he was waking up, a good way to wake up he mused, running his finger across his mates tongue. “Alpha slept in late, bunny? Where’s everyone else?”

The Omega smiled, pulling the finger from his lips with droopy eyes and a string of saliva making the Alpha preen at the sight. “Getting fresh water, my Alpha slept late today, why?”

The Head Alpha licked over his teeth before sitting up on his elbow, running his wet finger across the Omegas cheek. “Maybe I just wanted to see my puppy so much, Alpha couldn't get up and leave my mate today, what do you think?”

Baekhyun beamed with excitement, moving his naked form closer, trying to scoot under the Alpha it seemed, “Because I love my Alpha!”

Instead of teasing the Omega for making no sense, as it usually seemed in the mornings, Yifan only hummed one confirmation, sliding a large palm down the Omegas hip to pull his leg between his. 

“My little Omega is so pretty.” He praised, leaning his forehead down to the Omegas temple, “The prettiest ever, prettiest wolf in the whole forest, swear.” 

It was always cute to see how excited the smaller got over the simplest of compliments, no, facts. Because he really was absolutely radiant, beautiful, anything that could really compliment someone’s appearance could be used because Baekhyun was a masterpiece in all shapes and forms. 

“Alpha wants you to know, love you so much, sunshine. I don’t spend as much time with you as the others, but I love you so much, okay?” Yifan added, pushing Baekhyun's hair back off his face to smile at the soft tired expression and glittery eyes of his tiny, tiny mate beneath him. 

“Wish you would spend more time with me too, Alpha. But… Nini says you're busy a lot.” Baekhyun pouted slightly, pretty lips swollen from his cute habit. 

Yifan suddenly felt guilty. His intention was to keep jealousy at bay, because he knew what he had with the Omega was permanent, no matter what, but he knew the others didn’t have the same amount of self control he had. Which was even less than normal over Baekhyun. 

Truthfully, he was surprised the others hadn’t fought over Baekhyun so far. It had been weeks since they had saved the little one and he had expected to break up a fight the first week considering Jongin and Chanyeol had once fought over a fox during puberty. And there were two of them, one for each, but they were stubborn Alphas- butting heads like no other. 

But Yifan never meant to make Baekhyun upset. 

“I am busy, sunshine, but never for you. You know this, Baekhyun, I’m never too busy for my mate. How bad of an Alpha would I be to neglect such a pretty Omega? Hm? Tell me?” He punctuated his teasing with a bite at the Omegas ear just because he knew it always got the smaller laughing, and this time was no different.

Baekhyun was shaking with giggles, eyes slightly puffy in an endearing way as he pressed his cheek to Yifans pulse, “Bad Alpha! Xing says I’m very pretty- and good!”

“Ah, you would only listen to Xing even though we tell you every minute, bunny.” The Alpha laughed, moving to sit up, looking down at the Omega. 

“I like Xing.” Baekhyun shrugged with a happy grin as Yifan pushed him into his back to look at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell your mate all about you liking another, I see how it is, sunshine.” 

Nose scrunching up in happiness, Baekhyun nodded with a cute shrug, “I love Alpha more.”

“I know, sweetheart. And I love you even more than anybody- everyone!” Yifan cooed, tapping Baekhyun's hip and running his palms over the Omegas thighs. 

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Baekhyun sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around the Alphas shoulders. “You never mate me as much as the others, Fan. I want you to mate me too.” The Omega whined, nosing across Yifan’s cheek. 

Growling, the Head Alpha shoved his mate back into the blankets, immediately moving to spread the Omegas legs and smirking at Baekhyun's immediate scent of arousal at the action, “Why didn't you just say so, bunny? Alpha loves to see you on his knot.”

Beaming, Baekhyun reached up to grab the Alphas shoulders, whining until the Alpha did as he wanted and sprawled between his legs, letting the Omega comb his hair softly despite Yifans fingers running smoothly across his inner thighs. “I love you.” 

Yifan smiled adoringly, moving one hand to hold himself over Baekhyun's face, “I love you.” He cooed genuinely, a split second of searching the Omegas features before he was surging down to connect their lips.

There was nothing that felt better than his mate purring against his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: y’all wanted jealousy so the next chapter has irrational jealousy! Guess from who....
> 
> Also, I’m debating on turning my old suicide squad/crime story into a Baek X All members version... hmm, would you guys be interested if I made a version that was Baek instead of Y/n?


	22. Symptoms

  
There was bound to be issues, and it was partially because they were Alphas, but also because Baekhyun was clingy. Not in a bad way, of course not, but in the most adorable, attention catching sort of way because he was just so beautiful and deserved so much attention.

But there was something going on with the Omega, hormones in flux or something that was causing him to cling only to Yifan. 

So Chanyeol was growing jealous, very jealous.

“Open.” Yifan ordered calmly, not even having to look at the Omega in his lap to feel the smaller lean forward to accept the food between his fingers, the tell all appreciative noise from the smaller was enough. “My good cub.” The Head Alpha complemented swiftly, other hand running over Baekhyun's stomach under his sweater.

“We’re going to go hunt you something really good, butterfly, are you going to wish Alphas luck?” Jongin cooed, walking over to kneel by Baekhyun's face. 

The Omega visually got excited, puffing his cheeks out and leaning over to press his nose to the Alphas, “Be careful, my Alphas be careful!” 

Beaming, Jongin cupped his cheek to press a soft kiss to his lips, eyes searching the Omega fondly. “Always careful, snowflake, we’ll be back before dark.” 

Baekhyun hummed, wrapping his fingers around Jongin's hair at his neck to nuzzle into the Alphas cheek once more. 

“Okay, my turn, move.” Kyungsoo growled, gently pushing Jongin out of the way to hover near the chair, laying a hand on the back of his Omegas head. “Don’t be playing outside anymore today, it's too cold for our mate. You play inside, okay?” 

“Soo!” Baekhyun giggled, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth with a needy noise, “Kiss or you can’t go.” 

“So bossy.” Kyungsoo smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss to Baekhyun's mouth and an extra to his nose. “Be good, sweetheart.” 

“Our Baekhyun is always good.” Yifan drawled, warm hand laying over Baekhyun's spine, “Be careful, you know our mate won’t sleep well until he sees you both back safely.” 

Humming, Kyungsoo nodded, turning to Jongin to nod towards the door.

Baekhyun could already feel himself getting anxious just listening to the snow swirling around outside. He knew Alphas were good even in storms, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t worry.

“Do you want to come to me, baby wolf?” Chanyeol suddenly chirped, already walking over to the throne with open arms.

“Head Alpha.” Baekhyun murmured, fingers tightening on Yifan's shirt but still leaning up for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol felt his chest was heavy as he knelt down to press a kiss to the Omegas cheek, “You don’t want to see me? You’ve been with Yifan all day, princess.” 

Baekhyun, unknowing of Yifans low growl at Chanyeol's words only smiled cutely, crawling closer to the side of the chair. “Stay here but see you too!” 

“What if I want to hold you, hm? You won’t let me hold my mate?” 

Yifan curled his lips in warning at the Alpha, pulling Baekhyun closer to his side, hearing the slight annoyance in Chanyeol's tone even if Baekhyun didn’t. 

“Hold my hand!” Baekhyun smiled, grabbing Chanyeol's fingers from the arm of the chair to pull them towards his mouth, other hand curling around Yifan's thigh. “Sharing.” 

Chanyeol gulped back his jealousy because his mate didn’t even realize, and he really had no room to be jealous when Baekhyun always wanted to be carried around by him usually. 

The Omega was always in his own world, one his mates were included in, but ever since this morning Baekhyun had _latched_ onto Yifan, and perhaps it was his anxiety talking, but seeing the Omega clinging to the Head Alpha made him so angry. 

It was irrational considering Baekhyun rarely even got to see the Alpha while he spent hours upon hours with the others playing.

“Hm?” 

And there went his momentary peace as Baekhyun let go of his hand to straddle Yifan's lap, grabbing at a bowl of candy specifically stocked for the Omega. “Bite?” He laughed, pretty eyes gleaming as he pressed a candy to Yifan's mouth. 

The Alpha accepted despite Alphas not having a taste for candy only because his mate was adorable.

“Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun eye smiled, grabbing another candy and scooting closer to the Alpha.

Chanyeol, as impatient and jealous as ever ignored the offer to pick the Omega up under his arms. 

Surprising both the Alphas, Baekhyun immediately started crying. Not the whining kind, no, full on tears filling his eyes as he squirmed, “Alpha! Want Alpha!” 

“I’m right here, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol cooed quickly, looking just as puzzled as Yifan who jumped from the chair. “Right here, princess.” 

Baekhyun threw his head back with a dry sobbing noise, reaching out for Yifan quickly, “Al-pha!” 

The Head Alpha was snatching him back quicker than Chanyeol could even process, cupping the back of Baekhyun's head and shielding him as if he had been injured. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol's jaw clenched, “What happened? I didn’t hurt you.” 

“S-Smell Fa-n!” The Omega heaved as if pained through his tears, head tucked firmly under Yifans chin, nose pressed to Yifan's throat. 

“You’re okay, sweetheart, stop crying, mate. Don’t cry, why are you crying?” Yifan fussed deeply, burying his nose into Baekhyun's temple with a protective growl.

“You don’t like my scent?” Chanyeol concluded, “Baekhyun, I want to know what your deal is today.” 

“He’s upset, leave him alone.” The Head Alpha snapped his head up to glare at Chanyeol, “Stop it, you can be jealous later. Something is obviously wrong.” 

Chanyeol's hair stood up on his arms and his eyes flashed red, “I can fucking be jealous now, that’s my mate and he doesn’t want me, of course I want to know the reason!” 

Baekhyun whimpered at the sheer anger, clutching the back of Yifan's hair and tightening his legs around him in fear.

“He’s my mate.” Yifan snarled, teeth bared, “You need to calm down, something is fucking _wrong_ , so either calm yourself or do us a favor and get Yixing!” 

“Xing?” Baekhyun sniffed, rubbing his jaw on Yifans shoulder, “Want X-Xing, it hurts.” 

Chanyeol was absolutely raging, tilting his head back and forth in irritation, “You want a Beta and not your own mate! Look at me, Omega!” 

Baekhyun was compelled to, head snapping over to look at the Alpha with a red, teary eyed face, immediately crying harder at how angry Chanyeol looked.

“Don’t fucking voice him!” Yifan defended, stepping away from Chanyeol with a disbelieving look, “He just said something is _hurting_ , it’s not time for you to be scaring him and being possessive! Fuck, go get Yixing and I’ll hand him right over, Chanyeol!” 

The Head Alpha turned to set Baekhyun on the throne, kneeling in front and pushing up his pant legs to check him over.

Chanyeol only stared, watching Baekhyun pull the blanket into his lap as he sobbed, leaning over his own lap and it only just clicked that he had scared his own mate and the Omega certainly looked in pain. “Fuck… I’m so sorry, Baekhyun, Alpha is so sorry, pre-“

“Go get Yixing.” Yifan hissed, giving Baekhyun his hand to press to his nose for comfort, “You can apologize for fucking terrifying him once we figure out what the fuck is wrong.” 

Chanyeol couldn't feel more like a possessive, stereotypical controlling Alpha.

~~~~~~~~

“Does this hurt, honey? If I press here?” Yixing asked gently, Baekhyun's shirt rolled above his ribs, the Omegas eyes watery and lip pouted as he chewed at his finger. 

“No.” Baekhyun denied, moving the blanket under the back of his neck as he laid uncomfortably on his back across the throne with the medics fingers feeling around gently.

“We need to know an area, my love, you don’t feel well, and we know, but you have to point out where.” Yifan soothed gently, arm resting over the back of the throne as he sat on the arm. 

The Omega whined, “Stomach.” 

The Head Alpha smiled despite his mate being in pain, moving his hand to rest on Baekhyun's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the corner of his mates lip, “So good, little one.” 

Yixing sighed and moved his hands from the Omegas hip to his abdomen, feeling gently before he felt a sort of swelling, frowning and gently feeling along the Omegas abdomen. 

“Ow!” Baekhyun squealed, immediately reaching up for Yifan with tears. “Alpha!” 

Set on edge, Yifan was pulling him up quickly, curling his mate in his lap and sending Chanyeol a hard look when he noticed the other twitching to move closer.

“Oh my god.” Yixing smiled before laughing and grabbing Baekhyun's hand, “Our puppy! Our Luna, you should be happy, honey!” 

“Yixing…” Yifan warned the medic.

“He’s getting some cramping, a bit of bloating, his womb will open soon!” Yixing squealed, ignoring Yifan's growling to hug the Omega, “Our Luna will have children quickly!” 

Laughing with a tinge of disbelief, Chanyeol was rushing over, “Symptoms? They're all symptoms?” 

Baekhyun was whining for Yifan only a second after Yixing released him, crawling back to wrap around the Alphas thigh with a tired huff. 

“Clinging.” Yixing laughed, motioning to the Omega, “He must have been really close to our Head Alpha last night when it started, so he’s wanting the scent more today. It’s only temporary, just a happy sign. God, you’re going to be so spoiled, Baekhyun!” 

Beaming, Yifan pulled the Omega up into his lap, cupping his cheek. “Are you listening, sweetheart? We will have a puppy soon.” 

“Soo? Nini?” The Omega questioned, arms wrapping around Yifans waist and resting his cheek to the Alphas neck. 

“Just get him extra sleep.” Yixing looked more excited than Baekhyun did at the moment, worn out and tired from crying. “Don’t stress him out, just let him rest and cling.” 

“Yes, don’t stress him.” Yifan repeated with pursed lips, he didn’t need to look at Chanyeol to smell the guilt. “They're not back yet, but let’s get you to bed and when you wake up they’ll be back.” 

“‘Kay.” 

~~~~~~~

It was pretty awkward, sitting across from each other, watching Baekhyun sleeping in the nest, blankets all the way up to his nose. 

Mainly because Yifan was disappointed, but not surprised. Chanyeol always was the jealous type, always pure Alpha when he was angry, or felt wronged. 

But that didn’t make up for scaring Baekhyun, especially when he wasn’t even controlling his actions or clinginess, his hormones were. Chanyeol should have been accepting either way, but he had been rude to their mate, red eyes scary as he Alpha voiced him. 

So, yes, Yifan was being a little overprotective and he was being too possessive, because he too was angry.

Baekhyun whimpered in his sleep, Yifan was immediately leaning over to press his thumb to the Omegas lips, gently moving the blanket lower but it didn’t seem to help Baekhyun at all, the Omega scrunching his nose in pain even though he didn’t move his head away from the scent. 

“Are we going to just glare at each other until the others get back?” Chanyeol whispered, eyes only on his mate.

“Maybe.” Yifan admitted, his fingertips gently stroking Baekhyun's cheekbone as the Omega took his thumb between his lips. “I’m so pissed off at you, Chanyeol. To be jealous is one thing, but you had to scare him at a time like this, not to mention you know Baekhyun and I rarely see each other on good days until bedtime. So, yes, I’m fucking pissed; you should be elated at his situation.” 

“I am.” The other cut in quickly, eyes flickering towards Yifan, “Fuck. Of course I am, Yifan. Our mate will be giving us children, I’m fucking estatic, really.” 

The Head Alpha hummed in acknowledgment, “Then you should be thinking of ways to makeup with him rather than sulking. Baekhyun would probably forgive you even without so much as an apology, because he _loves us_ , don’t take advantage of that.” 

Flinching, Chanyeol gulped, “It’s just… unnerving sometimes. A seer has confirmed your connection to him, but we are… extra, I guess you could say.” 

Yifan sighed apologetically, preparing for his own words. 

“Chanyeol, he is my mate. And he will always be _my mate_.” 

It was only the beginning, but it already made the other Alpha shrink up on himself like he was preparing for Yifan to use priority as the first mate to deny him Baekhyun. 

“... and that won’t ever change, you should never forget that I am his first mate, he will seek me out first of things like this happen - it’s instinct, he can’t help it even if he loves the three of you also, and… truthfully, if you cannot accept that then perhaps you do not belong with him. 

It would be hard, painfully hard to convince Baekhyun the same, even more painful for him to get rid of the claim, having to separate himself from your scent all together until the mark gives way and doesn’t crave you any longer. 

Now, look me in the eyes and tell me that you _can_ hang in there and be here for him, because I will not be giving you another chance to leave, but I won’t allow you to have a part in raising mixed children if… you cannot respect him and his instincts. He cannot help these things, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you all the same - if anything, sometimes it seems he loves the three of you even more than me because we do not see each other as often.” 

It was silent for a few minutes, and Yifan had half a mind to wonder if perhaps Chanyeol was going to take the out, but the tapping of the Alphas finger said otherwise, he was only thinking, and the Head Alpha hoped he thought this over well.

Because it would be so extremely hard for Baekhyun should Chanyeol actually accept the out, the Omega would be more pained than the Alpha. He would go through scent withdrawal, scream and cry night and days away begging for the other in any sort of context, even for a glimpse. And they wouldn’t be able to allow such a thing or his mark wouldn’t fade, his connection wouldn’t. 

Perhaps Yifan was right to be reluctant letting the other three mate Baekhyun so quickly without any sort of reassurance that they loved and cared for the Omega just as much as he did. Now, he would be a liar if he said he wasn’t the least bit worried. 

“He is also my mate, Yifan.” Chanyeol murmured decidedly, “You cannot use priority to take that away from me. You’re not a cruel leader, nor are you a harsh mate…. But I love Baekhyun, and I won’t give up only because of one issue that I will fix, and I take credit for, it was horrible of me… he must be so scared; I will fix it, and I will be more concerned about his health rather than my own possessiveness.” 

Chanyeol sniffed slightly and Yifan looked at him closely, the smell of salt water filling the air. It only reminded the Head Alpha that Chanyeol was the saddest looking crier since they were children.

“Okay.” Yifan said simply, leaning back on his elbow to pull back the edge of Baekhyun's blanket, only to rub over the slightly swollen, sore area on the Omegas lower abdomen. “You should prove so to him, it’s not up to me to make decisions for h-“

A howl cut him off, not just any howl but Kyungsoo's howl. One that called for help.

The Head Alpha was pulling away from Baekhyun and jumping to his feet quickly, looking torn between going outside and staying at the Omegas whining when he didn’t smell anyone near him. 

“Go.” Chanyeol called, moving towards the nest with wide, expressive eyes. “I’ll watch him, go ahead.” 

Yifan debated for a moment, watching Chanyeol take his place, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to unconsciously be upset at the sudden switch, only digging his nose into the Alphas thigh.

It was a positive enough reaction for him to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created that revamped version of Game Over! Baek x everyone! It is pretty gory, but if you like gang aus it’s pretty good!


	23. Bad Alpha

  
“Can’t believe you two got beat to hell by a fucking bear.” Yixing scolded only the dead of night, wrapping a bandage around Jongin's torn up waist. “They should be in hibernation you idiots.” 

Kyungsoo only smiled, head bleeding at his temple even though Jongin was passed out. “I can’t regret _shit_ when I can fucking see! Who knew getting hit in the back of the head again would fix it!”

“Okay, first of all we don’t know if it’s all fixed, so don’t get all high and mighty.” Yifan laughed to himself, reaching out to press a cloth to Kyungsoo's temple, “And I am still fucking pissed to find you dragging Jongin back this late fucking bleeding, what the hell were you two thinking?”

“Baekhyun likes foxes, one ran under the snow, so we went after it blindly. Turned out to be the entrance of a den, our bad- but honestly, can’t be too mad right now when I can fucking see!” 

“Should I boost his happiness more?” Yixing sniggered, rubbing his tired eyes before shaking his head, leaving his basket of supplies on the ground, “Just have Baekhyun lick these sealed when he gets up if he feels up to it, I’m dead tired.” 

“Sorry, Yixing.” Kyungsoo chirped, not looking apologetic as he stared around the room, looking insane with the blood dried to his skin.

The medic snorted, tapping the Alphas shoulder as he slugged out, looking so tired Yifan felt horrible for waking him up so late.

“We had an issue today, soon after you left.” Yifan drawled quietly, adjusting Jongin's makeshift bed they threw together beside the throne, unwilling to wake up their mate only to have him stressed and crying.

“Hm? Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo inquired, scrubbing blood from his nails.

Rolling his eyes with a laugh, the Head Alpha nodded, “Threw a fit, Baekhyun was clingy to me today, Chanyeol just about lost his mind.”

“Ah, I thought something was odd.” The other laughed, “Now I can recall it smelled like burning as we left.” 

“Chanyeol never is good with control, but he voiced Baekhyun when the Omega was in pain, I suppose I was harsh on him, but I am really disappointed.”

“Baekhyun is in pain?” Kyungsoo picked up as if the only thing he had heard, dropping the damp rag into the bowl of water and moving it to the side to give Yifan his full attention. 

“He was… having some cramping.” Yifan smiled and licked his lip, “He is a bit swollen in the lower abdomen area, above his pubic area, so just be tender when you see him. It looks quite cute honestly, like he has gained some weight- which he should, it doesn’t seem to hurt him so bad anymore.”

“He clung to you because you’re first mate.” Kyungsoo summed, “Is it a stomach bug? Did Yixing check him out?”

Yifan was always somewhat surprised how willing Kyungsoo always was to share Baekhyun despite being an Alpha who should feel threatened when others come so close, but perhaps it was because him and the Omega had spend much more time together than Baekhyun and the others, at least a few months of silent fawning within this very pack. 

“His womb will be opening, he has a bit of swelling as a result of the unfamiliar-“

“You’re kidding!” Kyungsoo smiled huge, “Yifan! This is fantastic! Oh- should- should I go see him now, I’m so excited! Fuck, Jongin is going to be so happy!” 

“He’s asleep.” Yifan soothed, amused. “You should sleep too, clean up before you scare him.” 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun was still sore when he woke up, but not painfully. It was more of a cramping that squeezed every once in a while, but not unbearably.

Waking up alone always pissed him off way more.

Climbing to his feet with a hand under his shirt he licked his lips, stomach growling loudly probably because he had gone to bed pretty early the night before and it didn’t seem like his mates had awaken him to be fed. 

Hair sticking up from sleep, he staggered into the main hut. He saw the cloth opening flailing wildly and sighed as it seemed a storm was unlikely to let him play outside today. 

“Did you sleep well, my pretty pup?” 

His mouth curled up all on it's own, tired eyes looking more excited as he ran into Kyungsoo's chest. He deflated as arms wrapped around him, it had been a while since he felt so relieved to smell the Alpha so he must not have slept with him last night. 

“Excited to see me? I’m excited to see you.” Kyungsoo cooed, laughing softly as he pulled the Omega back to comb down his hair, “So pretty all the time, extra pretty in the morning.” 

“Miss you.” Baekhyun smiled, bumping his nose to the others, shivering slightly because of the cold and his excitement. “Look, look!” 

He pulled the edge of his shirt up just a bit to place Kyungsoo's hand on the swelling curve at the bottom of his abdomen, proud to soon be able to bare their children, and it was endearing. 

The Alpha laughed, grabbing the Omegas hips softly and kneeling down to press a kiss to the edge of his mate's pajama pants, nosing at the swelling gently. “Alpha is so proud, does it hurt too badly? You smell even stronger today.” 

Giggling and curling fingers into Kyungsoo's hair, Baekhyun shook his head. “Not too much! Feels better when my Alphas touch!” 

“Let me come touch then!” Jongin whined, “Come see me, butterfly.” 

Startling, Baekhyun pouted as he looked around and didn’t see him, eyeing over Yifan and Chanyeol at the table before looking at the throne and immediately jumping in excitement.

“Nini!” He laughed, jumping in his place before Kyungsoo rapped his fingers across his side as a silent urge to go and he ran over. 

Baekhyun frowned, tilting his head in confusion as he neared the pile of blankets, sniffing once he could detect a tinge of iron, and it was making his hair stand up immediately. “Hurt? Alpha is hurt? Jonginnie?” 

He dropped to his knees and scooted to pull Jongin's blankets down with quiet cries.

“He’s okay, sunshine. You’re not supposed to get stressed out or it will start hurting again.” Yifan remembered, carefully watching the Omegas back.

“My Nini, my Alpha.” Baekhyun whimpered quietly, fingers peeling back the Alphas bandage on his ribs.

“Don’t worry, snowflake. Alpha is so strong, it will heal by tonight.” Jongin soothed, cupping the back of Baekhyun's hair to stop him from removing the bandage, “I want to feel though, show me, cuteness.” 

Nodding with sad, puppy eyes, Baekhyun rolled his shirt up, searching for Jongin's hand in the blanket to place on his stomach.

It was adorable that the Omega seemed to treat such a biological change as if he was pregnant already, excitement over his rationality, but the Alphas weren’t much better, worse even. 

“Ah, my Omega will hold a puppy very soon, right? So proud of you, Baekhyun.” The Alpha praised, sliding his fingertips under Baekhyun's pajama waistband only to feel how far the swelling was on his mate. 

“Alpha got in a fight?” Baekhyun wondered, fingers running gently over the bandage as if he couldn’t get over it despite Jongin obviously trying to calm him down.

“Idiots entered a bears den, don’t use them as good examples, princess. But our Baekhyunnie knows way better, right?” Chanyeol explained across the room, feeling dejected when Baekhyun didn’t spare him a reaction.

Yifan sighed at the others' upset expression, “Clean it up for him, Luna, Yixings orders. I’ll get you something to eat, bunny.” 

Baekhyun was listening immediately, fingers peeling back the covering, only making Chanyeol that much more upset when it was obvious the Omega was listening, just ignoring him. 

The injury really wasn’t that bad, but that was probably because Baekhyun had slept a long while and it had plenty of time for the Alpha to heal himself up quite a lot. It was more of a few deep scrapes now rather than claws. 

“It doesn’t hurt, beautiful, you don’t need to be so gentle.” Jongin cooed, brushing Baekhyun's hair off his forehead, other hand rubbing over the swelling as his mate leaned over him. 

“On the bright side, sunshine, I can see very well- the bear smacked me pretty hard and I’ve had vision for many hours now, Yixing says if it doesn’t start to fade within tonight it should be permanent.” 

Baekhyun gasped cutely, sitting back to curl at Jongin's side, laying his head in the crook of the Alphas arm. “No way!” 

“Yes way!” Kyungsoo mimicked, smirking as he locked eyes with his mate a few feet away. “Don’t you want Alpha to see? I’ll carry you around everywhere, sweetheart.” 

Yifan hissed when he realized what Kyungsoo was doing, elbowing him. “He doesn’t know how, don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Want my Alpha to see!” Baekhyun purred, smiling as he pulled his hands under his chin. “If my Alpha wants to see well then I think it will be permanent! Want it to be permanent, because I don’t like to see you upset anymore.” 

Smirking at Yifan for a second, Kyungsoo snatched the slice of bread from the Head Alpha, “I agree, sunshine. It’s very hard, give Alpha a morning kiss, hm?” 

Baekhyun beamed, squirming under Jongin's arm for a second to sit up, pressing his hands under his shirt at the soreness and smiling up at Kyungsoo as the Alpha neared.

Cupping Baekhyun's cheek Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his mates lips before staring at his blue eyes for a moment, “Alpha likes to see you, precious.” 

The Omega keened, leaning up for another kiss that was granted quickly, “I want you to see me all the time, see our pup when its here.” 

Kyungsoo purred at his words, kissing his temple before taking a seat on the floor. “I’ll feed you, my Omega, maybe it will make you feel better.” 

Laying back down with a happy noise, Baekhyun licked at Jongin's wrist sweetly. “Hurts a little.” 

“Do you want Alpha to kiss it better, puppy? Only a bit longer, princess.” Chanyeol tried, smiling when Baekhyun's blue eyes glanced up at him. 

“Soo do it.” Baekhyun agreed, sort of, eyes locked on Chanyeol with a pout.

The Alpha frowned, going to open his mouth but Yifan growled lowly, warningly at the other.

Sensing the tension, Kyungsoo quickly fed the Omega a bite and leaned down to nuzzle his stomach, careful of the swelling. 

“Give me kisses, butterfly.” Jongin cooed, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's ear for his attention. “My mate, love you, snowflake.” 

If the Omega was in wolf form his tail would be wagging a mile a minute as he turned his head the other way to press shy kisses to the Alphas cheek, pink lips only pressing to the skin with content chirps.

“Okay.” Chanyeol took a deep breath from the table, “Baekhyun, Alpha is really sorry, let’s talk, pretty.” 

“For what?” Jongin murmured, confused as Baekhyun went limp, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and pretending to not hear.

“Yeol…” Yifan sighed.

“Baekhyun, I love you. I didn’t mean to scare you, princess.” 

“Mean.” Baekhyun pouted into Jongin's neck, curling his knees up to press against the Alphas hip and moving his hand to cover Kyungsoo's over his sore abdomen. 

“Alpha was mean to you?” Jongin cooed softly, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to, butterfly. Our mate is such a good Omega, Alphas are never upset with you.” 

Sighing, Chanyeol leaned onto his knees and sent Yifan a helpless look when Baekhyun didn’t so much as murmur a response, only whining into Jongin's neck. 

“Come to Alpha, bunny.” Yifan ordered quietly, looking somewhat reluctant, but Chanyeol was starting to stink and he was feeling guilty. 

Baekhyun sighed, hot breath fanning Jongin's skin before sitting up slowly, reaching out for Kyungsoo's hands to pull him up. 

“You listen so well, Omega.” Kyungsoo chirped, pressing a kiss to his palm and gently pressing against the swelling with a concerned noise. “Good puppy.” He added, letting Baekhyun go with a lick at his cheek. 

Nervously curling his fingers into his shirt, Baekhyun looked sulky the whole walk over to Yifan to stand between his legs, small slivers of his pale stomach on show at his nervous actions.

“Why do you look so nervous, bunny?” Yifan laughed fondly, placing a hand in the curve of his little mates neck and running his thumb across his pulse.

“Made Alpha mad, now I’m in trouble.” The Omega whimpered, shimmying more between the Alphas legs and pointedly avoiding his eyes. 

“No. Chanyeol made you scared, so he’s in trouble.” The Head Alpha corrected with a concerned expression cupping under Baekhyun's jaw to bring bright blue eyes to his. “Right? Our puppy was hurting and afraid, you know we don’t like either of those things.” 

Baekhyun nodded with his lip trembling, immediately moving his fingers to Yifan's thighs. “Scary.” He agreed, “Alphas get mad and eyes turn red- I-I get in trouble, my fur pulled out and turns more ugly.” 

Chanyeol flinched, face contorting in horror and then pain. He much rather would have had the Omega yelling or hitting him than hearing that he made Baekhyun relive such things.

“Oh, pretty.” Yifans whole face was devastated as he pulled the Omega closer, large hands holding Baekhyun at his hips to stand as close as possible to his chest. “You’re not in trouble, and nobody will ever touch you. It was wrong, Baekhyun. Alphas can be wrong too, and those ones were so wrong to treat you like that.” 

“And you’re not ugly, butterfly. Definitely not ugly, our pretty little wolf. We loved you as a wolf even before, we love you even more now.” Jongin added across the room, looking all sorts of distressed as Kyungsoo held his chest down so he wouldn’t do something drastic and pull his injury. 

“Yes, our beautiful little sunshine.” Yifan agreed with a thankful nod to the Alpha over Baekhyun's head. “You can be upset, bunny, you can feel whatever you want to feel like, but nobody will hurt you. You can even… you can beat up Chanyeol and be super mad, hm? What do you think?” 

Baekhyun sniffed with a watery frown, tears falling at slow speeds. “Don’t… I don’t want to hit Alpha.” 

“Yeah? You can go do as you want then, Luna. Go do whatever you want so you feel better.” Yifan soothed, spinning the Omega around so his back pressed to his chest and he faced Chanyeol.

The Omega wrapped his hands around his waist as if protecting himself and Chanyeol felt like the action was a stab straight into his chest for being so possessive and controlling, but he couldn’t _help it_. 

Even with Baekhyun staring right at him he still wanted to snatch him closer, closer until the Omega was safe and hidden. It didn’t help that he knew the others felt the exact same. 

“Baekhyun… come here, sweetheart. Alpha is very, very sorry.” Chanyeol purred, offering his palm up towards the small Omega.

Baekhyun always listened so well, for the most part, and it seemed he couldn’t find a reason to ignore him when he was being watched so closely. So, the Omega moved one hand to accept the Alphas hand, thin fingers somewhat shaky from emotions as he curled them around Chanyeol's. 

“Ah, so good, our puppy is so good.” Chanyeol cooed softly, slowly pulling the Omega closer. “Let’s talk, sunshine, you’re mad at Alpha? Upset?” 

Baekhyun nodded, sticking out his bottom lip, fingers holding Chanyeol's fingers tightly despite looking like he didn’t want to be in this situation at all, much rather would be sleeping with Jongin and Kyungsoo on the uncomfortable blankets. “Alpha was scary, scared me.” 

“I know, Baekhyunnie. And I feel so bad, I was so mean to you, right? Because I was so jealous, our Omega usually wants to sit with me so much and you didn’t want anyone but Yifan. I can’t explain my actions because they were wrong, and I know it wasn’t your fault, and I apologize.” 

“Fan smelled extra good yesterday.” Baekhyun huffed defensively, “Hurts less.” He added, other hand pressing over his shirt like Chanyeol wouldn't understand what he was referring too. 

But the Alpha understood perfectly, had stayed up for most of last night wallowing in pain for overreacting when it had been obvious for days Baekhyun was having some sort of change. Yifans scent only calmed him down because he was Head Alpha, and he was the first mate, it wasn’t the Omegas fault he was seeking the most dominant scent, the one he was programmed to relax the most for.

“I know, I can tell you’re mad too. I’m mad at myself too, so get angry, Baekhyun. Do something so I know that you’re not scared, I’d rather have you be mad than see you so terrified again, okay? Alpha wants to protect you, it hurts when you’re so scared.” Chanyeol prompted, cupping Baekhyun's hand in both of his.

Baekhyun curled his lips and furrowed his brow as he snatched his hand away. “You scared me. You can’t hurt when I’m hurt!” He claimed irrationally.

Taken aback despite having just asked the Omega to get upset, Chanyeol sat back with a nervous glance at Yifan who only looked highly amused at Baekhyun's words. “Of course I hurt when you hurt, I love you.” Chanyeol settled on.

“Y-You can’t hurt!” Baekhyun exclaimed, a voice similar to screeching Jongdae did when he was being annoying, but it seemed so much… cuter when from the Omega, at least three of his mates thought so (highly biased), Chanyeol only looked like he had ears pressed into his head at a scolding. “It was scary! And- and it was mean! You can’t be mean to me, you said you wouldn’t!” 

Shushing gently, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to stand between his legs. “I know, I know princess. I agree, it was very mean, and it must have been so scary for you.” 

“You’re way bigger!” Baekhyun stomped like he was having a fit and Chanyeol had half a mind to turn to growl at Jongin and Kyungsoo at their amused scents floating over when he was getting screamed at. “That’s not fair! You can’t be scary and mad!” 

Chanyeol gulped and could only nod as Baekhyun face started turning red in his childlike rage, but the Omega wasn’t pushing his hands from his sides, so that was a good sign. 

“Bad, you were mean and bad!” Baekhyun huffed, fingers moving to curl into Chanyeol's shoulders. “I shouldn’t be mean to Alphas, I’ll g-“

“You can do what you want.” Yifan smirked at Chanyeol as he repeated to Baekhyun, looking extremely calm and amused at the Omegas antics. “Our Omega doesn't get punished.” 

As if taking that as spurring him on, like a Chanyeol was sure the Head Alpha was trying to do, Baekhyun growled with an angry scrunch of his nose. “You can’t be bad again! Chanyeol, you don’t scare me again!” 

Pushing Chanyeol's hands off his sides, Baekhyun only took a second to climb onto one of his thighs, pressing himself into a ball sideways against the Alphas chest. “I want you to hold me and not be mean to me anymore.” 

Looking shocked, Chanyeol immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller, gently rocking him and seeking the opportunity to feel the swelling he had yet to soothe as the others had. “Hold you as much as you want, beautiful. Love you so much, let’s calm down, Alpha is calm when he has you.” 

“Love you.” Baekhyun grumbled, looking majorly calmed when Chanyeol kissed his jaw apologetically. “Don’t be bad to me, Alpha.” 

“I swear, puppy. You know I only get so jealous because I love you so much, right? Alpha doesn’t mean to be so mean to you.” The Alpha cooed, thumb rubbing circles into Baekhyun's abdomen. 

“Alright.” Yifan drawled with a small grin, “Alright, you done?” 

Baekhyun nodded with a sniffle, fingers curling into Chanyeol's shirt like he didn’t want to be separated for a while, apologetic eyes for yelling at his mate. 

He licked his mouth and whimpered slightly, “I’m sorry… for yelling.” He mumbled against Chanyeol's neck.

“Don’t be, it was adorable!” Kyungsoo praised, Chanyeol had half a mind to wonder if the other liked to see his pain. 

Baekhyun only giggled into his skin, and he felt way better, too content to know they were okay still to bother calling Kyungsoo out on his rudeness. 

“Okay, let’s see what we can do about this soreness, hm? What do you think, sunshine?” Yifan swooned playfully kneeling down to touch Baekhyun's side.

“Cuddle.” 

“Cuddles it is, butterfly!” 


	24. New Step

  
Baekhyun smiled behind his candy, hopping his way to curl at Chanyeol's hip, one hand curling into his Alphas pant pocket with a scrunched up eye smile. 

“Baekhyun, how’s the pain? Bad or not too bad?” Yixing called across the room, settled in a pile of blankets. 

“Ugh! I can’t believe this, our puppy is all grown up!” Jongdae screeched, throwing his arms around Luhans shoulders and shaking the other who looked relatively unconcerned.

Baekhyun giggled, “Doesn't hurt, Xing,” pressing his cheek to Chanyeol's ribs and looking up with an almost silent whine.

The Alpha laughed quietly, wiping a bit of sugar off Baekhyun's chin before reaching under his arms. “Okay, princess, ‘up, up,’ I get it.” He teased, scooping his mate up to settle on his hip.

The Omega only hummed a happy noise, laying his cheek on the Alphas shoulder and tightening his legs around Chanyeol's hips. 

“Still would prefer it if you covered up and didn’t freeze your legs off.” Kyungsoo chastised with a smile, pointing at Baekhyun's thin legs curled around Chanyeol in a pair of shorts. 

Laughing, Baekhyun turned his head the other way to chew on his candy, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck smelling like straight sugar with his happiness. “Alphas are warm.” 

“I’m warm too, come see me, Hyunnie. You never see us anymore!” Luhan whined, mischief present in his eyes.

Baekhyun tittered, moving his face to press down against Chanyeol's shoulder so only his eyes were shown, scrunching up his nose. 

“How many times do we have to tell you to stop trying to flirt with him?” Yifan rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers against the side of the throne and looking towards the snow by the entrance. 

Beaming, Jongin stood to his feet, scratching over the faint pink scratch marks on his chest. “Luhan is enamored with our sunshine.” He chirped, walking over to stand behind Chanyeol to touch Baekhyun's brow.

The Omega was popping up immediately, glittering eyes pouting as he leaned up for a kiss. 

“You can’t scold me when you’re just the same!” Luhan argued, huffing like he was fully annoyed despite not looking upset at all as he curled into Sehun's lap. 

The Alpha always seemed perpetually done with his mate, but Baekhyun thought the couple was cute because Sehun always was quick to assure his mate, like now- pressing his hand to Luhan's hair without so much as looking away from speaking to Minseok. 

“He’s our mate, there’s a difference.” Kyungsoo snorted, “You just think he’s pretty.” 

“And he is.” Jongdae cackled.

“He is.” Chanyeol agreed softly, hands holding onto his mates thighs and smiling when Baekhyun turned to press his cheek to his jaw. “Alphas puppy, huh?” 

Baekhyun didn’t even seem like he was paying attention, but he nodded anyways, hand dangling over Chanyeol's shoulder with a wide smile as Jongin went back to the table to get him more candy, as if he needed to have more.

But they didn’t see the harm in letting him when he loved sugar so much, and he had already eaten real food. 

Or, they were just weak for him.

“Once winter is over should we move on?” Zitao wondered quietly, turning to look at Yifan across the room, “Head Alpha, do you think we would be better off elsewhere?” 

Yifan twisted his lips in thought, leaning back against his chair. “Well… it depends on how the animals in this area react. It doesn’t seem bad towards the south, and we’ve certainly had enough food- there was no excuse for the elder Head to have claimed hunting was not going well and starving his people, it is winter time so it’s to be expected animals are hiding. Really… It was only arrogance and bad leadership to have members starving.”

“We also trade with the humans.” Yixing added, raising the fabric in his grip as an example, “The humans aren't as bad when they are unaware of what we are. Maybe we should move down the mountain after the snow melts, closer to trading, a new area of animals to hunt.” 

“Oh! There’s boars down there, my favorite!” Jongdae exclaimed with excitement.

“Boar…” Baekhyun murmured with a confused expression, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol's jaw and curling his head down to chew on the candy in his hand. 

Smiling at his mate, Chanyeol kissed his hair before rocking gently because he knew the Omega liked to be high up and treated gently. 

“It all depends.” Yifan snorted at Jongdae’s quick excitement, “Depends on the winter, depends on the season. It depends… whether we will be leaving the others or not?” 

Baekhyun glanced at him at his words, growing more confused within the second because nobody else seemed surprised by Yifan’s admission. 

“We aren’t cruel.” Junmyeon began, “Leaving these people would be leaving them to fend for themselves. There are many Alphas, they would survive, but I don’t know that they have shown capability of caring for the weak, a bunch of aggressive Betas and Alphas would be at each other’s throats within a few days.”

The Head Alpha nodded with a sigh, bringing his hand up to rub his temple. “I just feel… as if we do not owe anything to them, we came for what we needed, why should we continue to care for them when they have given us nothing to care about?” 

Ducking his head under Chanyeol's chin, Baekhyun couldn't help feeling a little guilty. The whole reason Yifan had come to claim this pack was because of him, and the Head Alpha didn’t seem to want all of the people he had to care for now, all of the supplies they were wasting on them.

“You know what our other option is…” Sehun muttered, glancing up at the Head Alpha with a stern look, “This is our home, our supplies, almost every single one of them Baekhyun could probably name at least a handful of abuse at their hands, not that he would because our Luna is too _kind_ , nothing like them.” 

Adjusting his hands around Baekhyun's thighs, Chanyeol glanced at him, concerned at the lack of response.

The Omega was always good at pretending not to pay attention to things, but he couldn't really escape when they were looking right at him.

“What do you think, bunny? You are smart, you understand what we’re inferring. We could do it, sunshine, without so much as getting a scratch.” 

Licking his lips, Baekhyun wrung his sugared fingers together uncomfortably, leaning over more like he wanted to hide in Chanyeol's chest. And he certainly could, if so many eyes hadn’t been staring right at him like his opinion mattered, Baekhyun didn’t know this feeling. 

“I don’t… Alpha, I don’t know.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes shaking with confusion because his opinion didn’t matter, so he didn’t know why everyone wanted it so badly. “Don’t know, Alphas choose, I don’t care.” 

Kyungsoo tsked softly, climbing to his feet to walk the short distance over at the shakiness in Baekhyun's voice. “You have an opinion, sweetheart, everyone here has an opinion, and yours happens to be one of the most important.” 

Baekhyun snatched his hand when it was offered to him, curling his hand around Kyungsoo's fingers like a child. “I only know some, don’t know my own pack after so many years, I-I don’t know, Soo.” 

The pack eyed the Omega with various degrees of pity even though Baekhyun didn’t seem caught up or distraught at all, because it was a fact, he had no idea who these people were. 

“You know Kyungsoo used to be in a pack like that too? Did you know?” Jongin added softly, somewhere behind Chanyeol on the table, but Baekhyun didn’t look over to find him, his voice was enough. 

“Soo?” Baekhyun asked softly as Chanyeol stilled his comforting rocking to let Kyungsoo run his hand between Baekhyun's shoulder blades. 

“Mhm, my old pack used to be very mean too, I got in a fight when I was younger and it caused my impairment from a hit in the head.” Kyungsoo explained, smiling and pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's knuckles. “They didn’t think I was a worthy Alpha, so I was more of a glorified servant, but I wasn’t treated horribly, more of a burden than anything else.”

Baekhyun gawked before his face contorted in anger, reddening slightly and lips pouting, “My Alpha is not! Can fight- ca-can hunt, you can do all the things of an Alpha!” 

The Omega heard various cooing and laughing at his defensive reaction, but didn’t care because Kyungsoo's smile was just as pretty as he was often reminded it to be. 

“Thank you, sunshine. I’m very lucky to have you as my mate, so protective, my little one.” 

A soft blush covered Baekhyun's face as he nodded in confirmation, placing his palm back over Chanyeol's pulse when Kyungsoo let his hand go. “My Alphas, my mates, Soo. People can’t be mean to you.” 

“Ah, so cute!” 

“Just like people can’t be mean to our mate, hm?” Chanyeol purred, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's temple.

The Alpha turned around to walk towards the table, moving one hand with the intention to cup Baekhyun's head when he smelled iron, a mix of iron and sunshine, not unpleasant, but the scent of blood on his mate was enough to send red flags.

He quickly set Baekhyun down on the edge of the table getting a confused whine from his mate before he was pulling away, looking at his palms. 

His fingertips had small amounts of blood on them, a mix of clear and red liquid. 

“Fuck! Xing, Yixing, Baekhyun is bleeding!” Chanyeol yelled, kneeling down to look for the blood. 

“What!” 

“Where!”

“What, Chanyeol?” 

“Alpha…” Baekhyun frowned as his mate knelt down on the floor, knees hitting the matts loudly. An Alpha should never kneel for an Omega.

The medic was jumping up quickly, running over and sending warning looks when he noticed most of the pack wanting to crowd, to see what was wrong with their Luna. 

“Does it hurt? Where does it hurt?” Jongin fussed, cupping the back of Baekhyun's head and pulling it to his chest.

Their reactions were only making Baekhyun freak out rather than calm down, because he honestly felt fine, but if he was bleeding somewhere shouldn’t he be in pain?

“Let me see.” Yixing said firmly, pushing between Kyungsoo and Yifan with an annoyed noise at the Alphas antics, “Chanyeol, let me see.”

The Alpha looked so scared as he held his hand up, looking confused when Yixing didn’t look concerned in the slightest. 

“Where’s he fucking bleeding! I want to know right now!” Yifan snarled, looking seconds from screaming at Yixing to do something, to help Baekhyun despite the Omega only looking teary eyed at their scared scents rather than because he felt pain.

The medic laughed, throwing his head back in a laugh and pushing Chanyeol to the side to throw his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders. “Luna! We’re so proud, so happy, Baekhyunnie!” 

The Omega squeaked a confused noise and wrapped his arms around the Beta anyways, seeking the comfort that was being offered.

“Yixing.” Kyungsoo growled firmly.

“Our Luna!” The dimpled Beta continued, visually bouncing as he grabbed Baekhyun's face between his palms, “Our puppy, we’re so happy!” 

“We, he says, when we have no idea what’s happening.” Minseok snickered, giving up trying to see and taking a seat back on the bench.

Fed up, Yifan rolled his eyes and grabbed Yixing’s arm gently but firmly, pulling him away. “I’m going to pretend to not be concerned that you're excited over our mate bleeding.” 

“Not blood!” The medic claimed with a wide grin, “It’s not all blood, smell again!”

Jongin growled, leaning over to tuck his face into Baekhyun's neck.

“It’s definitely blood, you don’t think I know my own mates blood?” Chanyeol snapped, staring annoyed at Yixing. 

Yixing only smirked, “It’s a little blood, I admit, but not a lot.” 

He sounded teasing and Chanyeol hated the knowing smirk the medic did when he knew more than they did.

“He’s right…” Jongin mumbled before pulling back with a huge smile, “He's right, it’s not! Smell him, he smells like flowers!”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion, he never smelled like flowers, it was either sugarcane or sunlight, he’d never heard flowers before.

“His womb is open!” Yixing beamed, smirking to himself and moving out of the way, “Our Luna, we’re so proud!” 

“Baekhyun!” Luhan squealed, whining when Sehun grabbed his arm to hold him back, his mate glaring at the small golden haired Omega.

Kicking his legs with a gasp, a huge smile was coming to his lips. “Puppy, puppies!” Baekhyun wiggled and threw his arms out towards any of them, “Alphas, puppy!” 

His mates beamed, smiles never before seen on their faces. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for!” Jongdae cried, “Go breed him, are you guys dull?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I’ve been editing a bunch for I’m A Psycho and almost forgot to post today’s chapter!!!


	25. Puppy Talk

  
Baekhyun woke up to nuzzling into his stomach, soft purring and gentle fingers. 

He laughed under his breath, opening his eyes with a yawn. “Alpha, I’m tired.”

“Sh, let Alpha scent you, pretty.” Jongin cooed, pressing soft kisses to his hip bones, “Go back to sleep, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun hummed quietly, moving his fingers down to his mates long hair, “I’ve been mated all night, Alpha, but I might not be pregnant so soon.”

Jongin huffed a noise like he was irritated at his words and whined, moving Baekhyun's thighs apart, soft fingers moving along soft, pale skin littered with love marks, his scent glands purple and red all the way from his thighs to his neck. “We should mate more, to get our pretty Omega pregnant faster. We want to see you walking around swollen with pups.”

“Carried.” Baekhyun giggled, “Want to be carried around swollen with a puppy.”

“Ah, my bad. Alpha should know better, hm?” His mate teased, playfully scolding himself as he ran his fingers between his mates legs, “Do you need to be filled again, sunshine? Seems you lost quite a bit in your sleep, messy, messy.”

Whimpering, Baekhyun sat up onto his elbows to look down with pouting lips, “Everyone left too soon, Alphas knot needs to stay longer.” He blamed, eyes swollen from sleep. 

Jongin snorted before placing a sweet smile on his lips, “You need a knot, sunshine, Alpha will give you another. And more, and more, until you’re all full of children.” 

Baekhyun keened, a soft coo from his swollen mouth as he licked his lips, raising his hips up slightly, “Please, Nini.” 

“God, you’re fucking adorable, how could Chanyeol remove himself from you so soon, hm?” The Alpha cursed under his breath, lifting up the Omegas hips to push a blanket beneath him.

The nest was already pretty dirty anyways, the smell of slick and come wouldn't leave for weeks, but Baekhyun was likely to freak out if they so much as tried to get rid of the scents, not that they really wanted to either. 

Kyungsoo would probably pull their soaked blankets and clothing to clean at the river later, when Baekhyun was sated and had nothing else he wanted to do other than purr and warm a knot. 

“Mhm, Alpha-“ The Omega chirped happily, mouth slightly parted as Jongin slid into his stretched heat, the sound was downright crude with how many knots he had taken the night before. 

With fertility like their mates there was no way the Omega wouldn’t carry, even now, just sitting still inside the smaller Jongin could feel his length pressing into the tight ring of the opening of his womb, milking him without even having to move.

“Fuck.” He growled, moving to sit back and pull the Omega up into his lap, “Fuck, you just sit still, I know you’re tired, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun only hiccuped a few sweet moans into his ear, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck. “Hm, might pass out, Alpha.” 

“That’s okay, sunshine, Alphas will make sure you get puppies.” 

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun preened, arms wrapping around Yifans neck as the Alpha pressed soft kisses to his jaw. 

“The pack is making you gifts, are you aware?” The Alpha smiled, pressing his smile to his mate's jaw, trailing his fingers over Baekhyun's soft skin of his stomach, robe only covering his shoulders and back. 

The Omega gasped, leaning back and pressing his palms to Yifan's chest. “For me? Why?” 

“Why else, pretty!” Kyungsoo exclaimed by the door.

Baekhyun had been so surprised at his Alphas, he’s never seen a door quite like it before, solid wood with a dark black handle, a human thing Jongin had crooned.

Apparently they had been waiting for him to wake up so they wouldn’t wake him when they installed it on their room door, but Baekhyun thought the one currently being placed in the main area was way prettier because it was two instead of one.

“Yifan, switch?” Chanyeol shook out his hand, the skin raw from installing the bedroom door already. 

The Head Alpha cooed gently at Baekhyun, patting his hip to urge him to the side. 

The Omega smiled cutely, moving to sit in the huge throne, looking ridiculously small, pulling his robe over his lap and leaning over the side towards his bowl of candy. 

“Ah, real food, no candy.” Chanyeol chastised, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers and pulling it to his mouth, playfully chewing on them until the Omega burst into laughter.

“Alpha!” Baekhyun squealed, bouncing slightly as he climbed to stand up awkwardly with one of his hands held up high to his mates mouth. 

Falling forward into Chanyeol's chest with an excited jumping, Chanyeol sniggered, closing his robe over his hips. “I’m so funny, precious? I know.” 

Baekhyun hummed in confirmation, leaning forward to press a kiss right to Chanyeol's mouth, nuzzling his nose to his sweetly, “So funny, my mate!” 

Beaming, Chanyeol pressed a deeper kiss to his lips, gently pushing his back further into the back cushion. “So cute, my mate!” He parroted. 

The Omega giggled, eyes sparkling prettily as he curled thin fingers into Chanyeol's red hair, pressing his scrunched up nose to his mates cheek.

“Our Omega is so cute, will look even cuter all cubby.” Kyungsoo smirked, throwing a smile over his shoulder. 

At the reminder, Chanyeol was wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him into a cradling position at his chest. “Let’s feed you, hm? Eat well and we can go back to the nest.” 

Nodding with a promising smile, Baekhyun was sat on the table, pulling his knees up and robe tighter because of the coldness closer to the door. 

“Is the door for the cold?” Baekhyun licked his lips and turned around on the wood table towards the door. 

“The doors are so our puppy doesn’t wander outside.” Yifan corrected, knelt on the ground and screwed the right door into the wooden hut.

Baekhyun had no idea what they were doing, tilting his head with a confused noise before smiling as he processed Yifans words. “Xing said that i'll probably be pregnant quickly, that my fertile smell is really promising.” 

They already knew this, but it’s not like they could exactly tell Baekhyun that his breed was likely made to be able to carry quickly, although Omegas were pretty quick to get pregnant during heats, but not outside of them. 

They were honestly surprised the Omega hadn’t realized the error yet, but Baekhyun didn’t really know much about himself or heat at all, only that he got them in order to promote breeding, because he thought that was all he was good for. 

Vaguely, it occurred to them to wonder how exactly Baekhyun expected them to treat the future puppies too. 

Alphas weren’t exactly known to be the parental ones, usually only caring about impregnating the Omega or female without any real reason, a primal reaction, but if Baekhyun thought they wouldn’t care for him while pregnant or the puppies just as well as he would then he was dead wrong. 

They weren’t detached Alphas, or feral animals, they wanted their own family also, not just to allow the puppy to become the offspring of the pack itself, to be cared for by all, no- they would be their babies, not belonging to everyone. 

This wasn’t a pack effort, it was a mated couples effort, not just theirs, not just Baekhyun's, they all played a part in creating the puppy so they should all be able to love and teach the child too. 

They had a feeling it would be quite a shock for their little mate though, they also had no idea whether or not Baekhyun had ever even seen a puppy, not just relying on instincts to tell him what to do. 

“We know, and we’re so excited, beautiful.” Kyungsoo replied pretty delayed based on the happy noises of Baekhyun getting food from Chanyeol. 

“You know I’ve been wondering.” Jongin commented, releasing the door and stepping back, “Who is the youngest in the pack?” 

“Youngest?” Baekhyun wondered, accepting the meat Chanyeol tore off for him. “Hm… I think… Jungkook?”

“Have to elaborate, butterfly, not good with names.” 

“He’s… grey and black, an Alpha, but he doesn’t talk a lot, I think he’s… fourteen… I don’t know, he came here with Namjoons group a few years ago, they're pretty nice, I’ve never had any issues with them.” Baekhyun shrugged before staring at the newly put up door, “It’s pretty, puppies won’t be escaping!” 

His mates smiled gently at the words, it always sounded so sweet the way the Omega spoke of puppies, like he was so extremely happy just at the thought. 

“Can’t have them running away from their mommy, hm?” Yifan purred, a soft grin because Baekhyun immediately hummed a noise of agreement with a soft pout.

“I’ll be so upset, cry, cry, cry until daddies come to bring them back.” The Omega huffed, leaning over his lap and not looking upset the slightest as his eyes took on the food in front of him.

Purring at the title, Chanyeol leaned over to kiss at his soulmate's collarbone, beaming proudly at the small shiver and smile he got out of his mate. “Everything sounds pretty from our little Omega.”

Baekhyun eye smiled, chewing as he pushed his plate away before turning to pass his cup of water to Kyungsoo when the Alphas came to relax at the table, door firmly in place. 

“Baekhyunnie even sounded pretty yelling at you the other day.” Jongin snorted, only laughing harder when Chanyeol sent him a disgruntled look. 

“Have you known how to care for puppies, sweetheart?” Yifan rolled his eyes at the two, ignoring as he looked at the pretty red marks around his mates neck. 

Eyes going wide, Baekhyun nodded, “Instinct to care for puppies, and I used to be taught that too. You know, Omegas job, can’t have puppies and not know how to take care of them.” He giggled.

Baekhyun didn’t sound the least bit upset, teasing if anything, but that didn’t mean they weren’t upset. It wasn’t an Omega job, it was a couples job. 

“Us too, sweetheart, we will take care of our pups well.” Kyungsoo purred, reaching out to curl his fingers around Baekhyun's ankle. 

The Omega smiled, wiping his nose in the sleeve of his robe before looking back over with a confused noise, “Alphas don't need to, you just need to provide.” 

Frowning, his mates had expected it, but the utter confusion on Baekhyun's face as he shrugged and went back to trying to sneak candy was upsetting. 

“Why wouldn’t we, chipmunk? It is our puppy, will it not be?” Jongin cooed, pushing the bowl closer for Baekhyun. 

The Omega jumped at a growl to Jongin's question, unable to answer before the sound.

“Of course it would be our puppy. Like I would allow anyone else to touch Baekhyun.” Yifan growled, reaching out to pull Baekhyun towards the end of the table.

Baekhyun squealed, a pretty pink coming to his face as the Alpha handled him, large hands covering his thighs as he sat cross legged in front of the chairs, a package of candy in his grip as he laughed.

“Isn’t that right?” The Head Alpha added, voice a growl, but a pretty smirk on his face for being the cause of such a pretty sound. “Alphas would never let anyone touch our Omega, hm? Tell me, bunny.” 

A hand wrapping around the side of his neck had Baekhyun preening, leaning into it and going limp, the candy package left unopened as he spluttered, “Soo, help!” 

Kyungsoo only laughed, smirking as he ran his thumb over the side of Baekhyun's pulse. “You didn’t respond fast enough, beautiful, Alphas are very impatient, don’t you know?” He inquired coyly, standing up and leaning over the Omega, “Our Omega is for us only, right?” 

Baekhyun felt his heart racing with sudden need, picking up more when his felt long fingers pushing his robe off his lip, he whined, leaning over to nose at Kyungsoo's cheekbone. 

“Yes, Alpha. I only want your guys puppies, refuse to carry anyone else’s.” 

Approving purrs sounded, and the Omega was happy to let go of his candy when he was pushed down onto the table for affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update just because I feel good today~~~~~ I’m A Psycho will probably be updated a few more times today also!
> 
> Who is your favorite Alpha in this story?!


	26. A Pretty Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are probably upset the past two chapters have been authors notes, apologies, here’s a filler.

  
This winter really wasn’t that bad, not compared to prior winters at least, and back then Baekhyun had been alone in the cold with thin blankets - if he was lucky.

But now he was coddled, especially now that they were trying for a puppy and weren’t positive whether their efforts had succeeded yet. 

Baekhyun felt stupid wearing so many human clothes though. It wasn’t uncomfortable per say, but he just felt like they weighed him down, he wasn’t a hundred percent what the point was for so many. 

Which was why he was so whiny when his mates forced him into a bunch of clothing, a sweater then a hoodie covered by a zip up, and he was pouting, and extremely disgruntled wearing around sweatpants he was ready to faceplant in while his mates wore simple clothing, even just plain t- shirts.

Sure, Alphas did run a lot warmer than Omegas, but that didn’t stop Baekhyun's jealousy.

Or, he was just pouty because he didn’t want to leave the hut. But it had been a while, he was more than content to only lay around the hut and visit the EXO members when they came in, often, to annoy them. 

“You going to pout all day, puppy?” Jongin sniggered, pulling his hood over his head and lightly swaying with the Omega on his hip. 

Baekhyun huffed with a quiet whine, leaning over to press his cold, pink nose under the Alphas jaw. “Yes.”

The Alpha laughed, palm holding his mates ass and the other cupping Baekhyun's neck to further tuck him closer as he walked towards the pack, or the pack he cared about. “Zitao and Minseok are heading to the village tonight or tomorrow, do you want them to find you more candy? Alphas will let you get more since you’re so good, chipmunk.” 

Lighting up, Baekhyun beamed, sitting up to rest his cheek to Jongin's collarbone he squealed an excited noise. “More of the pink ones please, the tiny, tiny ones!” He requested, hand coming up into Jongin's face to show the size as if the Alpha didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Jongin grabbed his fingers with a fond smile, momentarily frowning at the coldness as he took a seat on the blanket spread out over the icy grass, pressing the Omegas hands to his lips. “Alpha knows, baby wolf, our Baekhyunnie loves them so much.”

Baekhyun nodded with a serious look, pressing his cheek to Jongin's and smiling sweetly at the pack members. “Love so much, candy is so good.”

Jongin hummed in acknowledgment, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's palm and tucking the Omegas hand under the collar of his shirt before looking around at the pack. “Can someone start a fire? Our Luna is freezing.” 

“And to think Baekhyunnie whined and whined about wearing so many human clothes. And now you’re still freezing, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo snorted, immediately getting up to get firewood. 

Pouting, the Omega whined an annoyed noise, tucking his hands in between his and Jongin's laps. “Cold, Alpha.”

“Could be hormones.” Yixing chirped with a laugh at how quick Kyungsoo began the fire, “Messing with his internal temperature, this isn’t even that cold of a winter.” 

Baekhyun heard a familiar screeching and giggled into his mate's shirt, turning to sit sideways on Jongin's lap to acknowledge where the sound came from. 

“Gifts! We haven’t given our gift yet!” Jongdae screamed, shaking Luhans arm, his voice gaining more attention from onlookers than necessary.

Scrambling to his feet, Jongdae was practically dragging Luhan away with him towards his hut, looking determined and making Baekhyun tilt his head curiously. “Is it that urgent?”

“He just wants to give theirs first.” Junmyeon explained with a fond smile, “Always impatient, scared someone else will give you a gift first.” 

“I don’t need gifts.” Baekhyun shrugged, “I don’t think I was told gifts were part of carrying children, we don’t even know if I am pregnant yet.” 

They had been trying so often it was to the point Baekhyun wondered if his Alphas were growing annoyed of having to knot him, but it didn’t seem that way at all, they were the ones mating him so suddenly anyways, not that Baekhyun had any issues, not at all.

“Don’t worry, puppy, I’m sure things are going well.” Yixing assured without looking, only sparing Yifan a disapproving glance.

The Head Alpha sighed, tired of his pack members trying to tell them what to do. Baekhyun was their mate, and if they wanted to withhold truths from him then they had the right, or at least that was what they reasoned. Truth of Baekhyun's strong fertility was what Yixing mainly tried to rant to them about, and they understood why he wanted them to tell Baekhyun that he could reproduce much faster than others, but they didn’t want the questions their Omega would definitely ask, like why, how, it was like dominos- once one admission was told the others would have to follow.

“Gifts from the pack are for appreciation.” Zitao added, sounding slightly uncomfortable between his mates glaring at the Head Alpha. “For a child to be created is a big step, you don’t remember the ceremony for pregnant females? I know it has been a few long years with no survivors, but even if the children and women didn’t make it, we still had a celebration.” 

“Wasn’t allowed to go.” Baekhyun mumbled, slinking over Jongin's lap and curling more between his mates' legs. “Said I would attract too much attention, taking away from who the celebration was for.” 

Stiffening, his mates could only silently curl their lips up, because that was so unfair for the Omega, if anything, Baekhyun's blessing would have been more gifting - perhaps the children and mothers would have even lived had they spoken seriously to the Omega. Much like how Baekhyun had managed to keep Kyungsoo's vision permanent with a simple wish. If the Omega wanted something fixed bad enough then it seemed they would be, but it wasn’t a sure gift, more of a chancing gift. 

“Baekhyun!” Luhan screamed, the sound of snow picking up as he ran over adorably. “Ours first!”

“Accept your presents, flower, you deserve them.” Chanyeol purred with a sweet smile, looking all kinds of beautiful with the fire reflecting off his face, Baekhyun always wondered why they dawned over his beauty when they themselves were much, much prettier, a biased opinion. 

Fingers shaking with excitement, Jongdae laid the wooden box in his lap and grabbed Luhans arms, looking more nervous the longer he stared at Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun only beamed to himself, opening up the lid of the crate looking wooden box. 

It didn’t really matter what the pack had gotten him, because he had never even received a true gift from anyone without ulterior motives. And it was something so simple, but he was still touched.

“We made it out of cotton so the puppy would like the softness, the pack had to search days in the city for the colors.” Jongdae mumbled, sounding and looking more nervous than Baekhyun had ever seen.

Looking back in his lap, Baekhyun pulled the blanket out, it was a smaller size, perfect size for him, but it was so, so pretty. It was an expected gift because both Luhan and Jongdae were always making something whether it be shirts or cloth bags, anything with fabric really. But Baekhyun could really tell them they had spent so much time on it. The white wolf in the middle alone must have taken weeks, not to discount how long it must have taken to do all the pretty flowers around the edge, colorful and abstract. 

“Thank you…” Baekhyun breathed, shocked as he rubbed the soft blanket between his fingers, “I really… it’s..” He couldn't finish, deciding he didn’t really need to say anything so he sat up to just throw his arms around the two Omegas necks, burying his face between their shoulders. 

“Ah, why are you crying, Luna? No reason to cry.” Minseok cooed, Baekhyun's sniffing a tell all between the two Omegas.

“Our Omega is so happy.” Jongin chirped, rubbing his mates back, “Baekhyunnie, are you excited, baby wolf? It’s very pretty.” 

Sniffling, Baekhyun nodded, pulling away with a wet face and a pretty grin, “Puppies will like it so much.” 

“We hope it absorbs scents well.” Jongdae smiled shyly, a look not common on the Omegas face, “That way the puppy won’t be scared if we get to watch them for you.” 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t seem like it will be too long.” Chanyeol smiled nicely, “Hopefully, we will all be able to see the puppy soon.” 

Taking his words as approval to his hopeful statement to watch the puppy, Jongdae squealed, grabbing Luhan's hand who looked equally as excited. 

Baekhyun giggled, wiping his face off onto his sleeve when he felt Jongin's fingers pressing under his jackets, skimming the soft skin of his stomach. He moved his hands to curl around the Alphas wrist, leaning back against his chest with a happy look on his face as the pack went back and forth teasing. 

“Do you want me to feel?” Yixing murmured, gently closing the present box and motioning to Baekhyun's stomach. “We will be able to feel before smelling the change.”

Baekhyun gulped, looking around.

Everyone looked so happy, and he didn’t want to be the reason it ended, if he wasn’t.

“A few days.” He requested quietly, scooting back fully into Jongin's lap and turning to press a gentle kiss to his mates cheek.

The medic smiled, not looking put off in the slightest. “A few days, honey.” 

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun's stomach was hurting lately. Not horribly, but a soft ache, like cramping but not quite. So, as soon as he was up, he was throwing his clothes on and rushing out of the hut before his mates woke up, or before they smelled how uncomfortable he was.

Avoiding the pack as much he could, he snuck into the medic hut, looking apologetic as he realized someone was already in here, sitting across from Yixing on the medic cot.

“Oh-“ Baekhyun flushed, “I’m sorry, I’ll… I'll come back later.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” The man on the cot laughed, Baekhyun swore he had heard the noise before, but he never really knew peoples names, not this Beta even though he looked friendly. “I was about finished anyway. I suppose the spawn of the moon goddess is here to check his puppy.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows at the words, confusion overtaking his features as his hand moved beneath his sweater to hold the curve of his stomach. 

The medic cleared his throat suddenly, looking frantic. “Yes, Seokjin, I'll have those herbs for you as soon as possible.” 

“I wish you luck, the youngests of my pack are creating a gift for the child, I hope you will like it.” Seokjin smiled at Baekhyun, climbing off the cot with a glance to his stomach. 

Licking his lips with a confused look, Baekhyun nodded, bowing slightly towards the Beta. “I will look forward to it, have a good day.” 

The Beta smiled like he had just been blessed, pulling the curtain back to walk outside of the hut with a huge grin. 

“Odd.” Baekhyun mumbled, moving to climb onto the cot with a slight confused pout. 

Yixing gulped before smiling sweetly, putting his cloth bag to the side. “What did you come here for, sweetie?” 

Baekhyun quickly forgot his confusion, running his thumb along his stomach. “I’ve been getting… I don’t know, cramping, I guess? It’s not exactly painful, it just… feels weird.” 

Yixing hummed, quickly moving to stand between the Omegas legs, “Well, let us check them, Luna. Go ahead and lay back.” 

The medic grabbed a blanket and rolled it up, placing it underneath the Omegas neck. “Okay, let me just feel around a little, tell me if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable at all, Baekhyun.” 

The Omega nodded, licking his lips as the medic rolled up his shirt to his ribs. Immediately, Yixing was smiling, running his hand over the curve at the bottom of Baekhyun's stomach. “Have you looked at yourself in a while?” Yixing asked quietly, two fingers gently, but firmly, running along the sides of his stomach.

“Hm… not really, I’ve been tired, I find it more comfortable sleeping in my wolf again lately.”

Yixing laughed, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist to place it over his own abdomen. “Well, it’s because the puppy is causing some swelling and bloating. I suggest sleeping on the left side with something either between your legs or something elevating them. Or, it could be comfortable to sleep in a wolf more, given your Alphas think the environment is calm and safe enough.” 

Baekhyun gulped, he had been suspicious of the reasoning for his sudden symptoms, because he found himself also wanting to growl just when even the EXO pack members came too close to him lately and he knew they were relatively harmless- at least to him. 

But he didn’t want to get his hopes up- or, moreover, he didn’t want to get his soulmates hopes up. 

Now, he found his eyes watering as he ran his palm over his stomach. “R-eally?”

Yixing smiled gently, placing his hand beneath the Omegas shoulders to sit him. “Really. Within the next few days your scent should begin to change, less than sixty days and our favorite Omegas pup will be here. Ah, don’t cry, sweetie, aren't you excited?” The medic chuckled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun when he heard the sniffing, “Your breasts might begin to become sore, it’s normal, your body preparing to feed them and it’s showing in human shape also. Luna, don’t cry, honey.”

“I-I’m really- really excited.” Baekhyun stuttered, burying his face in the crook of the Betas neck, “Yixing, I’m… don’t tell the Alphas yet, I want… some more time.”

“Of course, whatever you want, Baekhyun. It’s your child, it’s not my business to spill. Now, let’s discuss a bit, do you realize how quickly you will be growing? The slight curve I don’t believe is bloating causing all of the discomfort, if you feel here…” Yixing grabbed his fingers and held up the edge of his shirt, placing the Omegas small hands just beneath his belly button, “See, it is pretty hard right here, your uterus is trying to expand, so expect some discomfort- but not pain, if you feel pain the something is not right.”

Giggling, Baekhyun rubbed his palm over the curve, it wasn’t even a bump yet, mainly only what looked as if he had eaten too much and was overstuffed. “Can you tell me more, Xing?”

~~~~~~~~

“You aren’t going to take those off?”

Baekhyun turned his face to hide his smile in Kyungsoo's ribs, throwing his leg over the Alphas hip. “No, Yeollie, I’ve been growing very cold at nighttime.”

The Alpha frowned, pouting as if not getting a treat- which would be his mates nudeness that they had grown used to seeing and were fond of everytime. 

“Baby wolf.” Jongin whined, rolling onto his front and nuzzling his nose into his mates back until he heard a soft giggle. “Baby wolf, what did Yixing say?” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun licked his lips and grinned brighter when Kyungsoo turned to pull him closer to his chest, running warm palms over the back of his neck. “Just a stomach ache, he said it was likely from too much candy- I’ll be cutting down now.” 

Yifan laughed, tossing his shirt to the side and taking a seat at the foot of the nest and immediately reaching out to grab Baekhyun's ankle, massaging gently. “Good, you don’t listen to Alphas so much these days.” 

At his words Baekhyun whined, sitting his chin up against Kyungsoo's chest, “Soo, Fan is being mean to me! I’m a good Omega, listen to Alphas, right?” 

Kyungsoo smiled sweetly, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth and nuzzling into his temple. “The best, our sweet little one. Baekhyunnie always listens to Alphas.” 

“You’re only saying so because you’re holding him, Baekhyun does one cute little noise and it’s all over.” Chanyeol teased. 

Baekhyun made a quiet chirping noise in response, then scrunched his nose up with a laugh and rolling back over onto his back to raise his arms out. “Alpha, hold me then so you’ll be on my side!” 

His mates snickered at how fast Chanyeol was accepting the offer, a wide grin as the Omega straddled his leg and dug his nose deep into the Alphas collarbone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many pups should he have?


	27. Attempt

  
Baekhyun was growing horrible at keeping it a secret. Mainly because his mates loved to see him comfortable in their own hut, nude and excited, but he hadn’t been doing that lately, his mates hadn’t seen him bare in a few days, and they were extremely confused at his excuses- because he sucked at making them.

They must have been so confused as they had been trying for a puppy for many weeks and suddenly Baekhyun excused their attempts, claiming to be tired or hungry- not because the Omega was afraid of hurting the puppy, of course not, it was encouraged to continue mating and for the Omega to continue to keep new semen in his Alphas, but Baekhyun didn’t want them to see his tiny bump yet. 

He did feel guilty, especially with how fast he would be scooting away when they reached to hold him under his clothes, to touch his skin like they so often tried to do, but he was waiting for a specific moment.

And he couldn’t be happier when it arrived.

“What the hell is that smell?” 

Baekhyun laughed behind his hand, peeking around the corner of their bedroom door and into the main area. 

“Really, do you guys _not_ smell that!” Kyungsoo added, looking nothing short of confused as he tore a piece of bread from the tray on the table. 

“Smells like… sweet, probably Baekhyun.” Yifan shrugged, “You know he smells different when he’s sleeping.” 

The Omega giggled, beaming as he walked around the corner, “Morning!” He exclaimed, pulling the edge of his shirt down and raising his arms up towards Jongin. 

The Alpha snickered fondly, reaching down to pick him up under his thighs, “Good morning, butterfly.” 

As Jongin set him on the edge of the table he was quickly being pulled to the right, a strong grip on his sweater. 

“It is you.” Kyungsoo mumbled with a confused look, sniffing at Baekhyun's shirt, “What _is that_?”

Baekhyun only laughed, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and nuzzling into his temple. “Good? Does it smell good?”

“Fuck, it’s fantastic. Come here.” Chanyeol growled at the end of the table, nose scrunching up at the sugary scent. “Come here, beautiful.” 

The Omega beamed happily, running his lips along Kyungsoo's cheek sweetly before letting go and turning to open his arms towards Chanyeol. 

The Alpha was on his feet immediately, moving around the chairs to stand between his mates legs, smiling when Baekhyun leaned up for a kiss. 

“You seem like you know more than you are leading on, snowflake.” Yifan drawled, face amused as Chanyeol pushed the Omega onto his back to lay him on the table only to sniff at him. 

Baekhyun blushed slightly at being called out, laughing as Chanyeol sniffed down his chest with confused noises. “Maybe I do!” 

“Ah, who taught you to give your Alphas such a hard time?” Kyungsoo chastised playfully, reaching over to pinch his cheek across the table before combing his hair gently. 

“Bet it was Jongdae.” Jongin rolled his eyes. 

With a loud giggle, Baekhyun curled his fingers into Chanyeol's hair, gently pushing him down towards his hips more. “Secret surprise! Figure it out, Yeollie!”

“Our princess is good at surprises.” Kyungsoo smirked, “Surprise, Alpha! Hm? Oh, how surprising when our Omega looked so beautiful, did you know I almost took Sehun down? I was so surprised, pretty.” 

“Can’t blame you, even though he was in heat fully when I first saw him I even almost fought Yifan!” Jongin claimed, seating himself near the Head Alpha, “That’s how precious our Omega is, he can force us to go against pack hierarchy.” 

Becoming impatient, Baekhyun giggled, red faced, and moved to sit up, clutching tightly to the end of Chanyeol's shirt. “What do I smell like?” 

“Nothing I’ve smelt before.” The Alpha wondered, grabbing Baekhyun's hand to press his palm to his nose before growling in confusion, “Can't find where it’s coming from. It’s you though, but… where?” 

“Like yourself, but… also not, it’s just really strong, it’s addicting. But there’s… some sort of scent we can’t place.” Kyungsoo explained, not much better than Chanyeol, but it still made Baekhyun happy, and also amused at their obliviousness.

But also they hadn’t been mating the past few days so maybe it wasn’t occurring to them that it could be the smell of a puppy, what Baekhyun had been waiting for them to notice.

“Okay, okay! Wait a second!” Baekhyun requested with a fairy-like laugh, grabbing Chanyeol's arm to help him get off the table, “Don’t look!” 

His mates were quickly amused with his request, watching the Omega turn his back to them. “I always cheat at games, butterfly.” Jongin snorted, not looking away for a second.

Pouting, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and rolled the edge of his shirt up, rubbing over his tiny rounding stomach and turning around. “Don’t teach the baby that.” He scolded with a smile.

The silence that followed wasn’t unnerving, Baekhyun had been expecting any reactions pretty much. 

“Alphas don’t want to talk to the puppy?” He added with a laugh, taking in their blank faces, dropping his shirt and jumping slightly in excitement. “Surprise, are you surprised?” 

“You’ve been rejecting us for days because of the puppy?” Yifan seemed the first to catch his breath, climbing from his chair, “Sweetheart, Baekhyun, you're really amazing, let me see.” 

Baekhyun beamed at the request, fingers reaching to pull his sweater to his ribs again, “Look! I saw Yixing a while ago, he confirmed the pregnancy! Are you proud of me?” 

Frowning slightly, the Head Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before placing his hands on the slight bump, covering its entirety. “We are always proud of you, my love. We are very happy, sure, but you do not need to have our children to hear we are proud of you. Even when you wake up in the morning, we’re already proud to see you.” 

“It's pretty small right?” The Omega whispered, “It will grow quickly, Yixing suspects it will take less than a normal pregnancy, odd I know, but it feels nice.” 

“Milk, huh? Is that the smell?” Chanyeol croaked, looking like he was ready to pass out on his own feet. “God, it is, isn't it? Smells so good, my little Omega. Alpha loves you so, so much, Baekhyun.” 

Nodding with a chuckle and a pretty grin, Baekhyun watched Yifan kneel to press his nose against the soft skin, “Milk, and just hormone changes, the puppy is taking in all of our scents, I was waiting for it to happen to tell you all.” 

Kyungsoo laughed in disbelief, looking torn between scolding him for not telling them and like he was ready to run around like a child in excitement. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?” 

“You’re not fucking leaving our sight, do you understand me?” Jongin began his rant, eyes looking glossy but his smile was wide, “You can’t even go see the Omegas alone, you’re going to be leeched onto, no arguments!” 

Baekhyun snorted, honestly unsure if the Alpha was simply being dramatic or if he was serious. It didn’t really matter to him anyways as he was likely not going to want to leave any of them soon, instincts to stay where he and the pup would be best protected. 

“Should we have a ceremony? An announcement?” Chanyeol asked, pressing his cheek down onto Baekhyun's hair as the Omega laughed at Yifan pressing his cheek over the small bump. 

Humming, Kyungsoo shook his head in disagreement. “People will learn on their own, probably as soon as they smell him, Baekhyun doesn’t like too much attention.” 

Nodding in agreement, Baekhyun squealed when Yifan wrapped his arms around his hips, picking him up as he stood up. 

“Baekhyunnie doesn’t need a ceremony, but he needs lots of love, hm? What do you think, sweetheart? Our Omega needs to be coddled?” The Head Alpha cooed, bouncing him like a child with a smile Baekhyun was sure was prettier than any he had seen on the man’s face. 

“Kisses, Alpha!”

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun squealed, mouth swollen as he licked at Kyungsoo's mouth, panting slightly.

“Let him breathe, Soo.” Chanyeol snorted, tone nothing short of amused. The Omega felt fingers brush the back of his head and keened into Kyungsoo's mouth, drool pooling between their lips. 

Kyungsoo made an amused noise, one hand holding the Omega up with a hand on his spine and the other having curled fingers into his wetness, the smell of sugar and happiness the only smell the Alpha could detect.

Gently pulling away from Baekhyun with a lick to the corner of his mouth he was urging the Omega down to the pillows.

Baekhyun whined at the movement, seeking closeness but didn’t voice this when Kyungsoo's fingers twisted in him and his jaw fell slack along with the rest of him. 

“Ah, our mate can’t take anymore right now?” Chanyeol teased, immediately scooting to kneel beside the Omegas head, brushing the hair from his red face. 

“More.” Baekhyun pouted, mouth deep red and puffy as he turned his head with a slight pant to lick at Chanyeol's length, it was already soft from his turn with the Omega right before, but Baekhyun's scent was enough to have it swelling up again.

Hissing, Chanyeol curled his fingers into Baekhyun's hair, scratching gently and wanting to jerk away at the sensitivity as the Omega licked the remaining juices off of him, both of his mates slick and his own come.

“Aren’t you sated yet, precious? You’re already so full and dripping all over.” Kyungsoo growled, holding Baekhyun still with a hand in his inner thigh and the other gently teasing his mate's hole.

“No.” The Omega whimpered, pulling away with a kiss to his Alphas length, the stringiness on his chin not deterring Chanyeol at all from leaning down to lick it away. 

With a fake sigh of exasperation, Kyungsoo was pulling the Omegas legs spread, removing his hand to lay on his stomach. “Okay, beautiful. Alpha will take care of you again.” 

Baekhyun giggled tiredly, fingers curling into Chanyeol's hair to pull the Alpha down to his face, licking at the seam of his mouth happily.

How Baekhyun managed to suddenly have the energy to take more than one of them while still conscious was amazing, they were certainly impressed when the tiny Omega took Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's knots, and still had the energy to request more. 

It was obviously a boost in his hormones, contributed to the pretty little bump in his stomach, the skin taut but still soft. 

“One more, the baby must be tired that mommy hasn’t slept yet.” Chanyeol murmured against wet lips, expression nothing short of fond as Baekhyun immediately nodded onediantly, nosing at his face for attention.

Laughing at the tiredness of Baekhyun's purring, Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his mates soaked thigh before licking at the pink hole, still stretched from his “celebration knotting” as the Omega has cutely deemed, followed by a “keep me fertile, Alphas.” That was quick to have him swept up.

Squealing into Chanyeol's mouth, Baekhyun scrambled to throw his arms around the Alphas neck as he was licked into, the mix of juices was loud even to his ears, but his mates were always _so good_ at cleaning him up and making sure his body accepted as much come as possible- not that it was a worry at this moment when he was already stuffed full.

Chanyeol's hand on his stomach protectively was a quick reminder of his accomplishment, the thing he had been raised all his life to do, carry an Alpha's child. 

It was a warm feeling for him to have finally done his job, but even better for it to be a puppy of Alphas he trusted so much, ones he was willing to bear many children for. 

Baekhyun truly was afraid in the past how he would be treated even when pregnant. Omega pregnancies required special care, a fall could lose the child, almost any pressure on his stomach could lead to the puppies death, it was a stressful time, and he had always been afraid he would be stuck with an Alpha that would continue to hit him around leading to him losing the child and being blamed for such a cruel thing.

He was sensitive, but during pregnancy he was even more vulnerable than ever before- well, the baby was more vulnerable making him more vulnerable. Omegas needed to be cared for, pups born too early often didn't make it, especially in this colder weather.

His back arched almost painfully, but Chanyeol was quick and soft to urge him to relax with a bite below his ear and a warning noise, all the while never letting his other hand move from the Omegas bump even as Baekhyun writhed in pleasure.

“Come on, baby wolf.” Kyungsoo purred, licking his lips with a purr and pressing a kiss to his mates small length, “Come, Omega, come on.” 

Baekhyun truly wasn’t even sure he could, but he only wanted the continuous attention as proof of how proud they were of him, like he had finally done something right.

Nails embedding themselves into Chanyeol's spine he bit at the crook of his mates neck hard enough to cause blood to spill, coming over his own abdomen for the fifth or more time all day, making a loud moan that was sure to be heard in the main hut. 

Chanyeol looked extremely confused, grunting and cupping the back of Baekhyun's head to hold him over the wound.

Licking at his mate's skin until it was clean and gently massaging over Baekhyun's shaking legs, Kyungsoo looked up with a loud laugh, pulling a blanket to lay over his mate. “He just tried to claim you?” 

“No idea, I think so.” Chanyeol smiled when he heard the Omega purring, massaging at his jaw so he’d let go, “Let go, flower, bedtime.” 

Baekhyun growled a noise of disapproval, fingers tightening into Chanyeol's skin, not that it pained the Alpha at all, he only laughed and moved his thumb to rub at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. 

“Full of surprises, sunshine.” Kyungsoo sniggered, watching Baekhyun's focus immediately turn to Chanyeol's thumb instead, the red of the Alphas blood trailing thinly down his lip.

“You tried to claim Alpha?” Chanyeol teased, thumb pressing down to the Omegas tongue and smiling at his mates cute, tired licking at his skin even though he probably looked quite crazed to others with the blood around his mouth. 

Baekhyun sucked hard at Chanyeol's thumb making the Alpha groan and press a kiss to his temple as the Omega let go, letting Chanyeol's thumb fall to brush his lips instead. “Alpha is mine.” 

Smiling fondly, Kyungsoo laid his head down over the blanket on Baekhyun's hip, immediately circling the Omegas stomach. “You can’t claim, sweetheart, you can hurt your pretty teeth and we don’t want that.” 

Pouting, Baekhyun licked his lips, calming slightly when Chanyeol began to lick the blood from his face with a sad smile. “That's not fair, Alphas can claim.” 

“We know, Omega, it’s not fair. It’s very cute of you though, don’t clean it up and it will stick around a day. I’ll wear your mark as long as I can, little flower. Alpha would love to have it.” Chanyeol promised, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's jaw and curling his arms over his mates chest, fingers pressing gently into his own claim permanently in his mates neck. 

Baekhyun only released a sad noise, like a whimper but he was too tired to form it fully, closing his eyes and curling his fingers around Kyungsoo's arm on his stomach. 

Apologetically, Kyungsoo grabbed a hand to bring to his mouth, kissing over his palm. “Alphas love you, snowflake, we don’t need a claim for you to know that, you just ask and we’ll tell you all day.” 

“See? Alphas love you, I still like the bite though, very sexy.” Chanyeol added, playfully kissing under his ear. 

“I’ll bite you more.” Baekhyun mumbled, a pearly smile even though he looked more than exhausted, “Bite you up, Alpha!” He giggled, twisting his legs in the blanket and settling only when Kyungsoo pressed his against the Omegas. 

“God, you’re fucking adorable, get some sleep, crazy.” Kyungsoo cried, kissing at his palm with a laugh. 

“I’m scary too.” Baekhyun argued half consciously, smacking his lips.

“Ferocious.” Chanyeol agreed with a huge smile, “Super, super scary, go to sleep and you can show Jongin and Yifan how scary you are later.” 

The Omega mumbled something incoherent in agreement, a promising noise before passing out, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop! Quick question, how many of you have read my other wolfish story? 
> 
> I’m only wondering because some of the things they do with the pups will be slightly similar since they were both ABO and they had adorable concepts that everyone seemed to like, so I don’t really want to hear any readers saying “oh you’re reusing ideas.” Does it really matter? They are both my stories anyways, and they won’t be the same scenes.


	28. Baby Things

  
“Yah, what is with you biting lately!” Yifan laughed, throwing out his arms to pick up the little Omega, “Am I ignoring you? Do you need more attention?” 

Baekhyun faked a pout, nodding and kicking his legs to wrap around the Alphas hips excitedly. “Pay attention!” 

“Attention, attention, always paying Baekhyunnie attention, butterfly!” Jongin sang with a laugh.

“It's scary, right?” Baekhyun giggled and pressed his tongue to his canine, “I can bite too!” 

The Head Alpha beamed, laughing loudly at his cuteness, “Very scary, our Omega could probably fight off anyone for the puppy on his own, hm? So scary!” 

The truth was Baekhyun wasn’t scary in the slightest, not even to the other Omegas who regularly tormented him, with love of course, but Baekhyun didn’t seem put off at all, accepting the teasing without care.

It was sad because his mates knew it was because Baekhyun didn’t care what kind of attention he was given, only if he got it, which was an issue all in itself because the Omega was willing to take all kinds of abuse just to be acknowledged.

“No!” Baekhyun gawked and went limp, thin arms wrapping tightly around Yifans neck and pressing his chin into the Alphas shoulder, “Alphas take care.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. Alphas take care of you and the puppy.” Yifan assured fondly, rubbing his hand over his mates back, “Alpha is mean to have even teased so, hm? Apologies, my love.” 

“I don’t like fighting.” The Omega agreed, curling his hands into Yifan's shirt, “Alphas will fight for me.” 

“Who do you want me to fight, snowflake?” Jongin replied immediately, completely serious as he carved at a chunk of wood in front of him. 

They claimed to be making another room for the puppy, but Baekhyun hadn’t wanted that so soon, so instead they agreed to only add onto their room and expand it out, which led to a bunch of wood scattered about inside and outside of the hut.

“Hm…” Baekhyun pretended to think, pressing his cheek down to Yifan's shoulder, “Luhannie has been mean lately! He- he said that the puppy should stay in his hut, but that’s crazy! He can’t even make milk for the babies!” 

“Crazy!” Yifan mocked with a laugh, “You just tell him, ‘I’m Luna and you listen to me!’” 

Huffing in approval, Baekhyun laughed behind his hand, chewing at his fingertips. “I’m Luna.” 

“The prettiest Luna!” Jongin cooed with a sweet smile, “My little Luna, come here, snowflake.” 

Baekhyun wiggled, pressing kisses to Yifan's neck as the Alpha began to bring him over.

“Yes, yes, yes, just as I thought- super pretty.” Jongin added dramatically, accepting the Omega into his lap and cupping his face with both hands to rub their noses together in greeting.

“My Alphas… super handsome!” The Omega cried, practically shaking in excitement at the Alpha playing along, trailing his fingers down Jongin's chest. 

He wasn’t lying, wolves always tended to be attractive, but Baekhyun swore EXO was a different breed all together, all of them so pretty and handsome he sometimes felt outcast, even shadowed by his own Alphas attractiveness. 

Grabbing the Omegas fingers Jongin playfully chewed at them, “Hm, my mate is the most beautiful, tastiest too!” 

Baekhyun squealed in laughter, relying on the Alpha to hold him up as he went weak, shaking on happiness as he fell into the Alphas chest. Jongin only beamed at the action and noise, pulling the balled up Omega closer and catching Yifan's fond look with his own. 

Jongin moved his hand to press against Baekhyun's stomach fully, running over the smoothness with his own short laughter at his mate's adorableness. 

It occurred to them often how much the Omega completely didn’t deserve all of the hardships he had encountered, and even more so it reminded them that in a way, they weren’t doing their best to show him what a good Alpha and Omega relationship entailed, because they were lying.

Not telling the whole truth was one thing, but completely letting the Omega believe the events of the war, the complete truth of destiny’s choice of his mate, and not telling Baekhyun who he was- it was lying, and it was despicable.

Sure, they kept reasoning that it was to spare the Omegas' feelings, to keep him safe from the truth, but… it didn’t hurt any less when Baekhyun was so innocent, so sweet, and trusted them so much when he had never trusted others before. 

“Fan, when are the others coming back?” 

Jongin startled slightly as Baekhyun shuffled to lay down in his lap instead, too lost to even have noticed that his mate was done being completely heart racingly adorable. 

He watched Baekhyun shift until he could lay his head down comfortably in his lap, pretty white hair fanning out. Jongin felt his chest twist even more painfully when Baekhyun began to rub over his stomach before catching the Alphas eye and immediately brightening up the room with his pretty grin, blue eyes sparkling even more when Jongin brushed his hair off his forehead. 

“I don’t know, love.” Yifan murmured, peering out one of the front doors, “Do you want me to call them back? Tell them our pregnant mate wants them?” 

“Hm, want to play with Dae. He said we would make baby clothes! He- the Omegas said maybe they would go down to the village and buy baby things, human clothes. Can they go, Alpha?” Baekhyun smiled nicely, obviously fishing as he curled up in Jongin's lap, licking over his mouth and curling his hands up at his stomach. 

“Hm, maybe one of your mates should go too, to choose some things.” Yifan replied, closing the door and strolling over, “Alpha would love for you to go, cub, but it’s dangerous and those eyes are too pretty, the villagers might question.” 

“Maybe we can take him to a night market once the puppy is safer, we could hide him.” Jongin added, not wanting to see the Omegas pout. 

The Head Alpha nodded in agreement, kneeling down and pushing up Baekhyun's shirt to feel over his stomach. “Our Omega and pups safety first. You know that, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun instantly perked up, making grabby hands at the Alpha, “The puppy wants kisses.” He claimed, scrunching his nose up happily when Yifan pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“The puppy as in you, or the baby?” Jongin teased, combing softly through Baekhyun's hair. 

“Both!” 

Laughing, Yifan pressed a soft kiss to his nose before going back to his stomach, pressing his lips to the skin with a loud kiss, “Both puppies can have kisses, cub.” 

Baekhyun looked much happier when he and the puppy were sharing the attention. 

“I hope my puppy turns out just as nice as my Alphas.” Baekhyun cooed with a smile, rubbing the left side of his stomach at the protruding area above his pajama pants, “Such a good baby.” 

“Already a good baby.” Jongin smiled, leaning over his own lap to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, his innocent action was quickly overtaken with a needy whine from the Omega, small fingers curling into his dark brown hair to hold his mouth closer.

“So needy, baby wolf.” Jongin teased against Baekhyun's mouth, licking at his soft pink lips and smirking at his sweet purrs, the noise really was some sort of addiction, anything just so the little one would continue to make it.

The Omega smiled against his mouth, whining and curling his fingers into Yifan's hair as the Alpha kissed at his stomach.

Pulling away with a laugh, Jongin brushed his hair from his eyes and nuzzled his nose into the smallers softly, “What do you want to do today, my love?” 

Baekhyun giggled, nose scrunching up and pressing it to Jongin's, “Baby things.” 

“Baby things.” Yifan snorted, pulling Baekhyun's hands to sit him up, “What exactly are baby things?” 

Shrugging and kicking his legs with a wide smile, Baekhyun grabbed at the Alphas shirt, pulling it closer to his nose. “The puppy will come quickly, we should uh… um…”

“You should rest.” Jongin sniggered, climbing off the blanketed floor, and moving back towards the piles of wood. “There’s nothing to get ready, butterfly. You just let us deal with the rest.” 

Baekhyun pouted, sticking his bottom lip out with wide eyes, “Don’t want to.” He mumbled cutely, pressing his cheek into Yifan's shirt, scenting discreetly making the Alpha laugh. 

Yifan smiled and grabbed his mate's chin between his fingers, running his thumb across Baekhyun bottom lip and growling appreciatively. “You’re too pretty, did you know that?” 

The Omega lit up, pressing a sweet kiss to Yifan’s finger and putting his arms up, “Really?” 

“Fuck. Of course, Alphas are so lucky to have you, sunshine.” The Head Alpha purred, picking up his mate from the ground and pulling him against his chest. “The most beautiful.” 

“I like you too!” Baekhyun claimed, moving to wrap his arms around his stomach and fully trusting Yifan to not drop him as he didn’t hold on at all. “My mates, so handsome.” 

“Are you flirting and I wasn’t invited!” Luhan screeched, Baekhyun's eyes widened with a blush as he heard the shuffling of feet coming in.

“He’s my mate, not yours.” He heard Chanyeol growl, his Alphas voice immediately making him smile, excitement pouring off him like sunlight even though it was storming horribly. 

“Alpha!” He beamed, wiggling his whole body and making Yifan snort as he set him to his feet, “My Alphas are back!” He sang, hair bouncing slightly as he hopped towards the door. 

“Your Alphas are back!” Kyungsoo snorted, wiping the sweat off his face and stacking his portion of wood by the door, smiling sweetly when he noticed Baekhyun bouncing on his feet and waiting for his attention. “Yes, hi, baby cub, I missed you too.” 

“The puppy missed you guys!” Baekhyun huffed with a pretty laugh, hopping over to curl up at Kyungsoo's chest, “Alphas, you can’t leave so much! Puppies come quickly, you know!” 

His mates laughed, but knew how true his words were when they noticed his shirt getting snagged on the small curve of his front that never existed a week ago. 

“Alphas are sorry, stop moving around so much, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo snickered, scooping his mate as Baekhyun tried to climb up him like a tree. “Puppies will be here very soon, we know.” 

“This is so unfair, I haven’t seen Baekhyun in only a few days and he already looks chubbier!” Jongdae cried, pushing past his mates to run to the pile of blankets in the corner to spread them out. 

Baekhyun really thought his mates were so nice to leave the nests out for Luhan and Jongdae to take over everytime they came in. 

“Yeah, well, around 60 days is normal for Omegas, but… given… circumstances... Baekhyun probably won’t need nearly as long, and I caught his pregnancy over a week ago, he could be up to 14 days already and we wouldn’t know.” Yixing said carefully, glancing at Yifan with a disappointed purse of his lips.

The Head Alpha pointedly ignored it, turning his whole body away to watch Baekhyun be cooed at by Kyungsoo as he reached over to nuzzle Chanyeol's wrist. 

“Put him here!” Luhan demanded, tossing another set of blankets where Jongdae had spread out the others. “Omega time, leave us alone!” 

Snorting, Jongin rolled his eyes. “Okay, first of all, this is our hut, and secondly, that’s our mate, he belongs to us, not you. Finally, that’s our puppy or puppies so you’re crazy if you think we can leave them alone.”

The Omega stomped his foot; pouting and looking extremely mad, “Fine, but I want to see them, it’s good for Omegas to bond and you know it!” 

“I’ll see Lu.” Baekhyun chirped with a cute scrunch of his nose as he pressed it to Chanyeol's, “See the Omegas, the baby will like the smells.” 

The Alpha hummed, pressing a kiss to his nose and watching Baekhyun climb off Kyungsoo's lap with an almost wobbly motion, god, their Omega was so cute and they were certainly undeserving.

Jongdae made an excited chirping noise as Baekhyun skipped his way over with a huge smile, blue eyes seemingly brighter since he hadn’t seen the other in a few days, “My puppies! My puppies, lay here!” Jongdae demanded, patting the middle of the blankets. 

Baekhyun squealed happily, carefully laying himself down with a hand to his stomach as he settled on his back.

“Let me smell.” Luhan ordered, fingers already moving to pull up Baekhyun's shirt and making the other laugh.

“Don’t get too touchy.” Kyungsoo ordered, eying the group, “I don't trust your touchiness, Luhan.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just scared I’ll have sex with him- I won’t!” The Omega brushed off, not sounding convincing at all and it only made Baekhyun's mates even more concerned that Luhan had a crush on their mate. They wouldn’t be surprised, but Luhan was certainly a pretty Omega also, even if Baekhyun was even more inclined to be with Alphas because of his breed and genetic makeup. 

As soon as Baekhyun's shirt was rolled up his stomach, Jongdae was feeling over the bump with an amazed look, “Wow, it’s really big already.” 

“It’s just because Baekhyun is small, it looks bigger.” Yifan corrected, tapping his fingers uncomfortably that his mate and unborn puppy were so vulnerable. Even though he trusted the pack wholeheartedly, he still had instincts to hold back.

Baekhyun giggled sweetly at the hands on his soft skin, cupping the under part of the bump, “The puppies will probably start moving around soon, I think the baby is developing really quickly! I didn’t know pregnancy was so fast!” 

His mates gulped guiltily, turning to look away because they felt horrible, but in the end it was Yifans choice whether the Omega should know who he was- and they agreed, Baekhyun could not want them any longer if he knew, it was hiding the truth to save their mates feelings and because they were selfish - they loved Baekhyun so much they wouldn’t stand to lose him.

“I’ve never seen a pregnant Omega, you know.” Luhan mumbled, leaning down to press his ear to Baekhyun's stomach, “Hi! This is your family!” 

“Luhan, puppies ears are closed at first- plus there’s no way the puppy could hear in there anyways.” Yixing snickered, looking at a layout of how the Alphas were expanding the hut. 

“The puppy can feel vibrations.” Sehun defended when his mate gave the medic a heartbroken disappointed look. 

“The baby likes it, it’s okay.” Baekhyun agreed, touching Luhans cheek gently, “It’s okay, Lu, I talk to the baby too. I think the puppy will like it.” 

Luhan smiled, sticking his tongue out at Yixing before laying his cheek back down to Baekhyun's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what’s next...


	29. Luna!

  
“Are you going to go outside today?” 

Baekhyun hummed, pulling the blanket up to his nose and looking around Luhans hut, “I don’t know, my Alphas aren’t back yet.” 

The other Omega snorted, gently brushing his hair through his fingers and cutting the soft white hair carefully, “You don’t need their permission to do everything, they aren’t going to be upset just if you step outside.” 

Baekhyun pouted, touching his protruding belly and rubbing his feet on the side of the Luhan’s blankets, he already knew they wouldn't care if he went outside, but he didn’t like to go out when so vulnerable.

Perhaps it was his instincts speaking or clawing at his mind, but it made his stomach churn slightly, or… it was the puppy rolling around crazily. 

The Omega giggled at the feeling, cupping under his stomach, rubbing his palm over the soft skin soothingly, “I don’t like to be without any Alphas, others aren’t as nice as you guys.” 

Luhan frowned, chewing his lip and combing Baekhyun's hair softly, unsure of what to really say, or do. He had no idea how to approach the topic of Baekhyun's past abuse. 

Probably because he still felt overwhelmingly guilty about it having happened right under his nose for a year. 

They had known- of course they knew the mistreatment, the malnourishment was hard to miss, how Baekhyun used to slink around with ears pressed to his head and eyes searching for quick exits- it had been obvious.

But Sehun and Luhan truly hadn’t realized the extent until the months leading up to his heat when the old Head Alpha ran out of patience with the Omega not providing for them. Which all of EXO knew was a horrific and horrible reason to mistreat an Omega.

Omega’s who relied on attention, affection, who literally could become sick without attention from a higher dominance. A submissive breed that relied on others for everything, incapable of surviving without Alphas or Betas- and all of these applied to Baekhyun so strongly, even stronger than a normal Omega.

Because Baekhyun was not normal. He was the most submissive of all Omegas, literally his own breed, but had no clue of his difference.

He didn’t even question how Luhan or Jongdae's eyes never stayed blue for more than a few seconds, how he had became pregnant out of a heat when the rates were pretty low, how high he got at the signs of a full moon when it only caused the other Omegas to become excited- not obnoxiously, and cutely, hyper. 

Baekhyun had no idea, and it wasn’t their priority for him to know, it was in their best interest now to care for Baekhyun and the puppy, to continue as if normal even though the whole pack could agree that it was unfair to keep things from him for so long. 

But it has been too long now. All of them were at fault when they had known the moment Baekhyun was in human form with his blaring blue eyes- unmistakably blue- so enchanting it was often hard to look away even when the Omega had no idea he was being examined. 

They should have told him as soon as they had a chance, now the hole was digging deeper, hitting untouched dirt in the Earth's core with how painful it was becoming to hold onto. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not only us. Namjoon's pups wanted to see you today.” Luhan settled on carefully.

Baekhyun perked up, making a small curious noise and touching the ends of his newly cut hair, “Jungkook?” 

“Taehyung and Jimin.” Luhan nodded, “Jungkook is their youngest, Taehyung and Jimin are about sixteen, very sweet Betas, you’ve never seen them?” 

“I don’t…” The blue eyed Omega shrugged and stood up, using Luhan’s hand to pull himself up with his other hand holding his stomach through his hoodie. “I tried to avoid people, I have no idea.” 

“Do you want me to take you?” The elder Omega asked softly, a sympathetic tone as he grabbed a blanket from the pile to wrap around Baekhyun's shoulders, “They have a gift, for the baby.” He added, laying his palm over his round stomach with a pretty smile.

Baekhyun smiled slightly, ducking his head a little as he held the ends of the blanket closed at his chest, “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Luhan mocked, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, “They're going to be so excited, you’ll see.” 

The smaller Omega only hummed, stepping carefully through the snow as Luhan guided him across the camp.

Baekhyun did feel good to be outside more, even if his Alphas were off hunting, he was excited to be out of the nest as all he had been wanting to do lately was curl up with his puppy and sleep. 

But the puppy was super active lately, kicking and kicking, so Baekhyun couldn't sleep the day away, so he was being productive.

Kyungsoo had taken him to Luhan only an hour or so ago, looking extremely upset to be leaving the pregnant Omegas side, but calmed greatly when he saw his pack member- he still had coddled Baekhyun, fussing for a good five minutes over the puppy, the cold, Baekhyun clothes, anything he could have found to whine about until Sehun had to pull him out for their hunting trip.

Baekhyun was glad his mates were going out with their other pack members, even Jongdae had run along which he had originally found odd considering the Omega was… well, an Omega. But Luhan said the other just simply liked to run around in his wolf form so he wanted to go. 

“Oh!” A deep voice cried. 

Luhan was so very invasive to people he liked, and extremely pushy, and Baekhyun couldn't have been more annoyed than right this second as the older Omega gently pushed him past the curtained door of a hut and made a move to turn away. 

“Where are you going!” Baekhyun yelped, eyes wide as Luhan skipped towards the door, leaving him standing in confusion on a soft wool rug in a strangers hut. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, puppy! Make friends!” The elder chirped with a smirk, hopping out of the curtain.

Baekhyun turned all shades of red, internally, and probably appeared externally, freaked out. His hands came to cover himself more with the blanket under the stares of the three young people and chewed his lip as he nodded slightly.

Then, one of them screeched, like that of an excited child. “Luna! Luna!” 

The Omega gulped, smiling gently as the young Beta jumped up happily, nearly tripping over the rug as he scrambled to bow. “Hello.” 

“I’m Taehyung!” The Beta laughed, and Baekhyun relaxed at the pretty smile, quickly remembering that Luhan said these were teenagers, mere puppies in the Omegas eyes. 

“Hello.” Baekhyun repeated, licking his lips nervously and adjusting the blanket over his stomach, “I… I heard that I was supposed to recie-“

“Our gift!” Jungkook flustered, the young Alpha turning red and flushing all over as Baekhyun's blue eyes flickered to him. 

Baekhyun could only recall seeing the young Alpha once, back when his family had first been taken in, he seemed to be growing well- fourteen and already towering over Baekhyun.

“Luna, I hope you will accept our gift.” The third voice whispered, a shy and quiet tone. Baekhyun thought he was cute, his cheeks round and pink, lips plump and his front tooth slightly crooked- Baekhyun could have mistaken him for an Omega with his beauty. 

“I’m sure it is a nice gift.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling much better when he was already being treated so nicely, or it was because Taehyung smelled of honey- and it was calming, even cuter when the Beta was trying to discreetly scoot closer to him. 

Jungkook looked like he was on a mission, digging through a huge chest frantically, growling to himself with ears bright red. 

“Apologies.” Taehyung giggled into his hand, “Our Jungkookie has a crush on-“

“Does not!” The young Alpha huffed quickly, eyes wide and mouth pursed with a warning, “Jimin, why’d you tell him!” He cried, growling at the other Beta.

Jimin smiled, shrugging and picking at the bowl in his lap, “Our Luna is very enchanting, don’t be ashamed.” 

Baekhyun blushed at the praise, looking around the hut a little. 

It was a rather large hut, obviously expanded to fit many people, but it was fitting, and homey. Definitely better than his old little nest he used to pretend to be home. 

“Oh, a chair, here! Here!” Taehyung gasped, pulling a chair from across the room over to the Omega and looking upset, like he was scolding himself. “Oh god, Luna, I’m stupid I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun frowned and reached out to touch the Betas arm to calm him down, “It’s okay, I can sit on the floor-“

“Luna.” The Beta said, a concerned tone, “Don’t, you should sit here.” 

Baekhyun nodded and smiled gently, taking a seat in the chair offered, pulling his blanket tight. 

Taehyung didn’t seem to stray too far though, somewhat hovering and watching Baekhyun's every expression nervously, or calculatingly- the Omega wasn’t exactly sure why. 

“You are pretty far along.” Jimin muttered quietly, Baekhyun glanced at him and the Beta only seemed focused on some sort of little wooden figures he was carving. “We have heard for your type it does not take very long, it seems to be true.” 

The way Jimin referred to being an Omega was odd, but it didn’t sound like any sort of insult, more of a praise than anything, but Baekhyun didn’t have time to reply as Jungkook was carrying an object over, a light blanket draped over it. 

The Alpha placed the object by Baekhyun's feet and the Omega swore if he was in wolf form he would have been wagging as he sat back to look at the Omega, “Luna, your gift.” 

Carefully, Baekhyun leaned over to pull off the blanket, highly aware of how closely he was being watched. “It’s pretty… what is it?” He asked in awe, running his fingers over the edge.

It was a wooden structure, some sort of box or crate, but the outside was carved into pretty swirling patterns and the inside was lined with soft fabric and pillow like cushion. It was beautiful, and Baekhyun had never seen anything like it.

“Humans call it a crib.” Jungkook explained with red cheeks, his front two teeth stuck out so cutely Baekhyun couldn't even feel defensive at the rough scent of Alpha, even if the Alpha still smelled a tinge like milk from being so young. “It is said that some pups have been killed accidentally while being left to sleep in nests, the puppy can sleep in here and be safer.” 

Baekhyun made a soft noise at the information and thoughtfulness, it was such a sweet gift, he truly had no idea what to say to the young wolves. Maybe he would ask his Alphas later to thank their family, it would mean a lot to be addressed by the Head Alpha at least. “Thank you.” He whispered breathlessly. 

“Can I speak out of line for a moment?” Taehyung questioned, brows furrowed and eyes searching. 

“Of course, I… I don’t care to be formal.” Baekhyun agreed quickly, lifting the corner of the wooden crib to see how heavy it was. 

“Your eyes… they're very mesmerizing, I feel as if I’m being blessed by the moon, is it like this for all of your breed?” 

The Omega laughed, blanket slipping down his back as he curled his arms around his hoodie covered stomach, “Omega’s usually have blue eyes.” 

“But moon children have permanently blue eyes after first heat symptoms.” Jungkook chirped with a wide grin, “My brother told us all about moon children, you really are-“

“He thinks you’re really pretty.” Jimin snorted, laughing loudly when Jungkook turned to hit at him. 

Baekhyun had never felt so confused, “Moon… children?” 

Taehyung smiled and walked around his chair to collect the small crib, “Luna, you're the first moon child in decades! Our brothers think that we have a good future coming.” 

The Omega stiffened, tilting his head and rubbing his temple, “Tell me about what you’ve heard then.” 

Excitedly, Jungkook was plopping down on the blankets beside Jimin with a loud, excited chirp, “Our Hyungs said that Yi-Head Alpha had a family pack way before we were here! And in it the moon goddesses blood flowed!”

“Moon children were blessed.” Taehyung rolled his eyes at Jungkook's dramatics, cutting him off, “Omegas created to repopulate when the moon goddess realized they neared extinction, but there was only one left… we were too young to know, but… Yoongi said he was there… he was a pup and he remembered the attack. He said an Alpha stripped a blessed woman’s womb and the Alphas pack slayed many Omegas, Betas… even Alphas.” 

“But the child survived.” Jimin hummed, tilting his head curiously as he watched Baekhyun's confused expression, “But you know that, don’t you? You look in the river and see the blue eyes everyday.” 

“It’s me..” Baekhyun whispered, eyes prickling with tears, chewing his lips, “I’m a moon child?” 

“Well, your eyes hold the moon, so it’s the only explanation.” The Beta murmured, looking more apologetic the longer Baekhyun's face was contorted in disbelief.

“Tell me all you know.” Baekhyun demanded, voice shaking as he dropped his head down to stare at the wooden crib.

Taehyung cleared his throat in obvious discomfort as he watched Baekhyun reach out to rock the crib quietly, nearly silent except for small sniffing. “Well, EXO used to be a full pack, a prosperous one, a fair one…” 

All Baekhyun needed to hear was the pack's name, and he knew he wasn’t going to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this chapter and the next together, but I was like.... eh... let them suffer mwhwhwhhaha
> 
> On another note.... recommendations for puppy names?


	30. Who Am I?

  
Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breath. 

It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t know who he was, it was the fact that _everyone else knew._

They knew who he was before he did, and that was so, extremely unfair. But god, he felt so pathetic because it made so much sense. 

Of course Omegas wouldn’t have eyes that stayed blue for so long, of course he shouldn't have been able to get pregnant so quickly no matter how many times they tried.

Baekhyun didn’t feel anger, he was livid. He was mad, incredibly mad. The type of mad that made you scream at the top of your lungs and wail because you had no idea what to do. 

All he could do was sit on the throne and wait, staring and softly rocking the wooden crib at his feet. 

Jungkook was a good pup, having brought it in and even looking so cutely nervous at being so close to the throne even with Baekhyun's permission to place it down there. 

The only time Baekhyun got up since the moment he sat down, one foot curled under himself and a thick blanket over his lap, was to turn on the lanterns because he hated to be alone in the dark- and he had ignored Luhan, only commanding the other Omega to leave him alone when he tried to make his way into the hut. 

Baekhyun felt bad about the hurt on Luhan’s face at his rude rejection, but Baekhyun was sure that he was hurt way more than the other ever could be because there was absolutely no way that EXO, those remaining survivors, didn’t know. 

They had to. There was no way they didn’t. 

He heard the sound of muffled talking outside the door and sat up straight, using his foot to gently rock the crib at his feet.

Baekhyun didn’t even bother to wipe the tears off his face as his mates walked in, they looked like they had recently cleaned up, hair still dripping slightly. 

Chanyeol laughed, a deep, heartfelt laugh that usually made the Omega extremely excited, but it only seemed to piss him off. “You didn’t light the torches by the door, baby wolf?” 

It was also usually cute when they could tell he was in a room by scent alone, but Baekhyun only clicked his tongue, rocking the crib at his feet as he saw the room light up further as his mates lit a few of the torches lining the walls, the Omega didn’t like to deal with fire very much, he mainly only liked the lanterns humans made as they were less dangerous. 

“You’re not happy to see us, sunshine?” Kyungsoo added, spinning around and dropping his smile as soon as it came. It was a shame, because Baekhyun really liked his smile. 

The Omega rubbed his palms together before moving towards the edge of the throne, “I have a crib.” He said softly.

They could pick out the slight edge quickly, immediately looking at him, sniffing to try and pick out emotions. 

“Yes.” Yifan muttered calmly, glancing at the small structure before following the gaze to Baekhyun's damp cheeks, “We see that, bunny. What’s gotten you upset?” 

“Alphas were gone too long, huh?” Jongin guessed gently, strolling over to kneel at the throne and look at the crib, “We apologize, chipmunk, but we got our puppy a big mountain lion, it took a while.” 

Baekhyun pulled his feet up into the chair with a slight curl of his lip at the Alpha getting close, anger becoming prominent as he curled up into the back corner of the chair. “Who am I?” 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes searching Baekhyun's movement quickly. 

The Omega stiffened, arm wrapping around his stomach as he scoffed, the anger was consuming. “Who am I! I want to know who the fuck I am!” He screamed, more of a cry than anything, but it was painful enough to have his mates bristling.

Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly, “Baekhyun, calm do-“ 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Baekhyun screeched, climbing shakily over the arm of the chair only so he could avoid Jongin being so close to him, “You don’t tell me to calm down, who am I!” 

The Alphas went dry mouthed, staring at him in disbelief because Baekhyun never talked back, he rarely cussed, and he never avoided them, even when he was extremely upset with them. 

“A moon child, huh?” The expression on Baekhyun's face was nothing they’d ever seen before, a sneer and humorless laughter falling from lips that only ever held cute expressions. “The child of a god, a puppy striped from a womb, a breed all my own!” 

He laughed, bringing his palms up to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands, “I really am built to breed, aren’t I? My literal purpose. And I bought right into it, you told me some sweet words and I never had that before…” 

Baekhyun gulped and could barely keep himself from stuttering as he grabbed the side of the chair to hold himself up, “Are we even fated? Or am I here to be your whore because, apparently, I-I can carry children quickly, how many do you think I can give in a year? How about two years? 

They’d be a quarter god, aren’t you _fucking_ happy!” 

He stopped to breath, pressing his forehead into the side of the golden throne with a painful whimper, unable to stop the noise from falling from his lips, tasting saltiness as he licked his mouth, “Tell me the truth.” 

“We love you, and that’s the truth.” Jongin whispered, voice even quieter than Baekhyun's pitiful whimpers as he climbed to his feet, the closest to the Omega but still a good few feet away, hands twitching at his sides like he had no idea what to do, or say. “Baekhyun, we love you.” 

“Who told you?” Yifan growled, sounding equal parts pissed off and concerned.

“Tell me what you know!” Baekhyun sobbed, holding his stomach in pain as the puppy moved around in response to his increasing stress, “It’s out now, just tell me!” 

“You aren’t fated to us.” Chanyeol blurted, eyes shaking and becoming wet, unable to do much but watch Baekhyun lean over in pain, “Just to Yifan, but we love you the same, we love you so much, Baekhyun.” 

That wasn’t what Baekhyun was looking to hear, he only wanted to hear them admit they had kept his breed from him, not to hear they had more to tell. 

Truthfully, Baekhyun couldn't care less whether they were fated or not, what he felt was the same for each of them, but hearing the news now only felt like a stab right between his ribs. It was like the pain was stacking up, even if the Omega didn’t care if they had been destined, he was holding it in as a lie. 

“Baekhyun, please, I can smell the puppy’s distress. Just let me soothe really quick.” Jongin requested, lip shaking as he reached out a hand. 

The Omega was immediately glaring, rubbing over his own stomach and baring his teeth as if being approached by a predator, not his own mate. 

Jongin made a noise akin to an injured animal at the expression. 

“You healed me, beautiful.” Kyungsoo whispered, wringing his hands together in such a nervous way Baekhyun thought he looked more like a pup than a grown wolf. “You have… an ability, a gift, we don’t know how, or why. But you’re special, you’re not a breed created only to bear children, but a breed to do something fantastic…” 

“Stop it.” Baekhyun cried, raising his hand out as if defending, “Don’t tell me nice things, I don’t want them.” He made a strangled noise and grunted in pain, coughing on his tears, face twisting at the uncomfortably weight of his stomach. 

The puppy was obviously distressed, caused by his scent, their scents, the stress Baekhyun was experiencing- it hardly mattered because none of those were likely to go away very soon. 

“Omega!” Yifan snapped at the milky scent of the unborn pup mixing with raw iron, the scent of pain, “Stop it, now!” 

Baekhyun had to listen, immediately sobbing and only able to still as he dropped his gaze to the floor, “Don't order me!” He cried, unable to do anything as Jongin took the opportunity to run over, the closest, and searched to find the puppy’s resting place to touch over. 

It immediately helped the puppy’s distress and Baekhyun's pain, but the Omega was only livid at being voiced. 

“Listen up.” The Head Alpha demanded, voice apologetic, wet, but stern. “You’re hurting the puppy, we can talk about this, but you need to calm down. 

Right now, you only need to know that I love you, and I love the puppies, mistakes were made, but out of protection. You are our mate, you usually listen so well, Baekhyun, and you know we would never let you hurt the pups, so please, bunny, calm down.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his mouth up in anger, only glancing over Jongin who obviously was trying to catch his gaze before he was snapping his head up to glare across at the Alpha. “You don’t think this is a big deal! That I should know about myself!” Baekhyun accused with a curled lip.

“I think that you should trust that we wanted what was best for you and our puppies.” The Head Alpha said gently, expression contorted in pain and apology, but it was hard for the Alphas to focus on the Omegas pain with the smell of their puppy’s stress.

“It's my puppy.” Baekhyun whispered to himself, shaking his head and stepping back from Jongin.

“Baekhyun….” Kyungsoo warned at the movement despite not being able to hear what the Omega was murmuring. “I love you, Baekhyun.” 

The Omegas sniffed, “I love you, Alphas.” He replied, then he was turning around, pressing his back to the wall, only a few feet from the door to their room. “But it’s my puppy.” 

The Alphas went silent for a good few seconds, Baekhyun's tears dropping down his chin. 

“W-what?” Chanyeol sounded so heartbroken Baekhyun had to physically grab his claim mark because it was _burning_. 

The Alpha was moving quickly, long legs breaking out of his shocked state as he tried to get close, but Baekhyun hissed out loudly, a warning that made him stop in his tracks - and drop to his knees. 

“You lied to me.” Baekhyun accused.

“We just.. we- we didn’t tell the whole story.” Jongin argued softly, fingers tight against the throne where he had originally been knelt at his mates stomach, but now he was only shaking, tears staining his face. “We didn’t want you to go.” 

“The puppies are mine.” Baekhyun whispered, voice cutting as he pressed his brows together and looked up at the ceiling, “The nest is mine, the crib is mine.” 

“Baek-hyun!” Kyungsoo cried, “Please, p-please, d-don’t! Don’t, please!” 

“I… w-want my nest moved into an empty hut.” The Omega continued, hands coming to rest near his ears because he couldn’t even stand to hear the words coming out of his own mouth. 

The Head Alpha was being too silent, even over Chanyeol’s sobbing near his feet Baekhyun couldn't hear even the slightest of movement from him, didn’t even have it in him to look and see. 

“And… I want the c-claim gone.” 

That did it, the snarling was ear piercing, not only from Yifan, but his was the loudest, the most extreme. 

“Omega! You don’t know what you’re doing!” He yelled, pained and disbelieving, “You could _die!_ Baekhyun, the puppy will die! We are fated mates, you can’t do this, you will die!” 

“Then we will when the puppy is born!” Baekhyun spat, he hoped it was intimidating, but knew it wasn’t possible. “I don’t want you anymore!” 

“You don’t get to make that choice alone!” Yifan argued, knees weak as Baekhyun's crystal blue eyes tore into his red ones, “You can’t raise the puppy without his parents scent and you know it!” 

“I never said you couldn’t see the puppy!” The Omega wailed, offended at even the thought, “I said it was mine, it’s mine first, you Alphas don’t get everything just because you want it so badly! 

You already bred me, isn’t that it? You have someone to carry your genes now, a moon child too, you impregnated a half goddess, isn’t that enough?” 

“It’s not like that at all, you know it!” Chanyeol whimpered, looking pathetic as he sat back on his heels, wide eyes red and crazed, looking at Baekhyun as if he were the stranger. “I _love you!_ ”

The irony, when Baekhyun had no idea who these Alphas were anymore. 

Were they the same people he thought he knew? Or were they only Alphas willing to breed him for repopulating purposes. 

Was their love even real? Baekhyun's definitely was.

“Get out.” Baekhyun requested, covering his eyes with a sob, “J-Just tonight, please.. please, I’ll go tomorrow.” 

“You won’t be able to sleep without our scents.” Jongin cried softly under his breath, “Just let us, just once more, Baekhyun. Please, b-butterfly, please, I want to hold you- at least once more, one more time.” 

The Jongin that teased him even in wolf form, the Alpha that had tackled him at first sight, hunting him a meal after days of the Omega not eating- Jongin was always the same. He was always sweet, and so soft, possessive in such a gentle way it always made Baekhyun's chest hurt. 

And he was crying, sobbing into his own arms. 

It wasn’t a dissimilar sight to Chanyeol, the Alpha that gave him flowers with the cutest of wags, the man that rejected his virginity even though Baekhyun had been vulnerable and completely submitting to him. 

The Alpha that was now on his knees, begging, sobbing, growling for anything as simple as the Omega to whine back to him, a whimper in response, noises Baekhyun didn’t give into making even though he wanted to badly.

Just like how he wanted to embrace Kyungsoo, the Alpha wobbling on his feet as if his vision was not cured, disoriented and disbelieving. 

The only one that Baekhyun could stand to look at was Yifan. Mainly because the Alpha was so good at hiding his expressions, but if the Omega stepped closer he would smell the devastation in his scent, the anger, possession, fear. 

“I won’t be able to sleep anyways.” Baekhyun said quietly, slowly making his way to the door, fingers tightening on the doorknob, chewing his cheek as if he had no idea what was left to be said. 

“Thank you for the puppy, or puppies, Alphas. I will love them… probably more than you ever loved me.” 

The Omega would pretend he didn’t hear their crying as he clicked the door shut behind him, lock snapping in place before he slid down to the floor, arms wrapping around his stomach protectively and whispering apologies to the puppy that wouldn’t let up in distress.

It was a pain Baekhyun would have to learn to deal with for the last few days of the pregnancy, because he really didn’t want to see the Alphas more than he needed to and fall even more in love with them, unsure if he could trust them the same ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending me those puppy names, we will need them soon!


	31. Explosion

  
Baekhyun groaned as he picked up his bag of clothes, the weight causing him to wobble slightly, carefully holding the heavy bag away from his stomach.

“You don’t have to talk to me, but let me help.”

The Omega ignored Jongdae's voice, squatting with a groan, lower back aching as he tried to pick up another blanket.

Jongdae huffed, pushing the door open more and grabbing the bag from the Omegas shoulder, “You can give us the silent treatment all you want, but you’re not going to hurt yourself just because you don’t want to see us.” 

“The only people I want to see.” Baekhyun grunted, cringing at the ache in his spine as he scrambled to grab the edge of the dresser to pull himself up, “Are Yixing or Zitao.” 

“Understandable.” The other Omega whispered, collecting things into the bag and chewing his lip, “But you could injure the puppy, please ask for help, we’re still glad to help you, you’re family even if you don’t want to be.” 

“I never said I didn’t want to be.” Baekhyun argued, hand twitching in annoyance as he grabbed his bottle of water from the edge of the wardrobe, “I don't want to be _lied to_.” 

Jongdae flinched, nodding his head slightly, “There is nothing left to lie about, we care about you, that's not a lie, we love you, that's also not a lie, Luna.” 

“I’m not your Luna.” The Omega said firmly, extremely aware the bedroom door was wide open and the pack was merely standing around the main room, being way more quiet than was normal in the mornings. It only seemed to tick Baekhyun off further.

“You’ll always be Luna, Baekhyun.” Luhan called, echoing into the bedroom from the main room, proof of their eavesdropping- not that Baekhyun thought they were doing any differently. 

Baekhyun laughed under his breath, snatching up the blanket they created for the baby in a tight grip and leaning against the doorframe, locking eyes on Jongdae's back. “You can be Luna, have fun.” 

The Omega heard an intake of breath and knew he was being harsh, but he was hurt, angry, emotional, and hormonal. 

“Things don’t work that way, puppy.” Luhan replied, voice quiet, hurt. 

“Yixing.” Baekhyun addressed, turning his head to look outside of the room for the first time that morning, hand pressing to his stomach, “The puppies will be coming soon, I can feel it, can you make me tea for the pain?” 

The medic smiled softly, tapping his fingers on the table uncomfortably, “Of course.” 

“But… a mate's touch would be two times as effective, sweetie, you know this. You’re only going to be in more pain when you need to shift to give birth, Baekhyun, you need to let them scent you.” Yixing added, voice apologetic. 

Growling, Baekhyun curled his lips up, unable to argue because he knew Yixing was right, and he wasn’t willing to put the puppy in pain or any more stress than the child needed to be in. 

“The crib is in your n-new nest.” Chanyeol sniffed, the sound making Baekhyun cringe, “We can… scent it if you prefer doing it that way, whatever you want, princess.” 

Baekhyun gulped, eyes shooting to look back into the bedroom and accidentally locking eyes with Jongdae. 

The other Omega was giving him a look that only made him feel as if he was the one making a mistake- Baekhyun couldn't blame him for looking defensive of the Alphas when he had known them so much longer. 

And, they were great Alphas. That was part of the reason Baekhyun felt so horrible, because he loved them so much. 

That was the problem. He felt like he had given all his love into their relationship only to have been used. His puppy the product of _the Omegas love_ , but was it of an Alphas love? Baekhyun couldn't really tell anymore, he'd just have to watch and observe to find out. 

“Jongin can scent me.” The Omega whispered, scratching his wrist anxiously at the eyes burning into his back. “Or Kyungsoo.” 

“Baekhyun.” Yifan said gently, “You can’t only rely on their scents only, you’ll have to let Chanyeol and I too. They are mixed puppies, bunny.” 

“You’re the last one I want to rely on, don’t keep making decisions for me.” Baekhyun whispered, “You… can scent the puppy's bed, Alpha.” 

“You’re being too harsh, you haven’t even heard our reasoning yet.” The Head Alpha argued, sitting up straight in the chair that Baekhyun loved to climb about in, used to want the puppies to be able to play in too. 

Sighing, the blue eyed Omega picked up a doll from the table beside their bedroom door. A cute little wolf toy that Yifan had found weeks ago and thought would be a nice gift for the puppies to chew on. “You can voice me again if you’d like, I’d have to be good then.” 

“You’re always good, baby wolf.” Kyungsoo whispered, the bags under his eyes proof of his restlessness the night before, not that Baekhyun- or the other Alphas- looked any better.

“Then I want Jongin or Kyungsoo to scent me only, you two… have a habit of making my decisions before me - demanding before listening.” Baekhyun explained emotionlessly, shoving the doll into his hoodie pocket, “And stop calling me things, it’s Omega- or Baekhyun, assuming I can even call myself an Omega, is a moon child called differently?” 

“You… like the names though.” Chanyeol murmured, staring at Baekhyun's pile of belongings by the door, truthfully it was clothes the Omega wanted to keep that were the Alphas, but nobody called Baekhyun out on it when he instinctively was choosing things with their scents. 

“That’s the problem, Alpha.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, slowly walking towards the door with a hand on his stomach protectively, as if covering it from everyone in the room- as if he didn’t trust them with his child. “Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin - they're teenagers in a hut a few doors down, I… I want you to thank them for the crib, it would mean a lot to them, they spent a lot of time on it.” 

“It’s a beautiful crib.” Yifan said raspily, fingers becoming tighter on his chair the closer Baekhyun got to the door. 

“Yes, the puppy will be beautiful inside of it.” Baekhyun mused, looking up at his mates across the room with a small quirk of his lip, it wasn’t a smile, but it wasn’t a sneer, so it was more assuring than anything. 

“Baekhyun-“ The Head Alpha choked as the smaller cracked the door, “We love you, don’t… please, just… just don’t find another.” 

The Omega laughed under his breath, pushing the hair from his forehead and showcasing his blue eyes fully, beauty incomparable - and it was a frightening thought how quickly this Omega could be stolen right out from under their noses without their constant protection. 

The fear was palpable, the scent of burning fire. 

“I do love you all, I do love this pack, and I do love the puppy or puppies.” Baekhyun's voice was always soft, always attracting, but hearing it tinged with hurt was never something that anyone wanted to hear, “But I do not… think you know what's best for me, Head Alpha. I know I don't know what trust is, but… I don’t think it is supposed to feel like this.” 

The door shutting was quiet, only a tiny click, but it felt like a loud slam, like something that could have caused windows to shake and birds to fly away. 

“God, I can’t fucking stand you!” Luhan seethed, angrily snatching the blanket they made for the puppy from the floor where Baekhyun had forgotten it, “Was it really so hard to tell him from the beginning?” 

“Luhan, we really don’t want to hear it.” Chanyeol growled, dropping his face on his palms.

“And you think he does? He’s the one carrying a child- not you, what you feel he feels two times- no, five times- worse!” The Omega sneered, “You fucking Alphas really can’t function without sticking a _knot_ in something, can you!” 

“Luhan!” Jongdae screeched, tone in disbelief, but not looking scolding, only concerned at the Omegas rude insults. 

“Oh, shut up.” Luhan rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the bags by the door, piling his arms with the things Baekhyun wanted, “Honestly, I can’t fucking stand any of you _Alphas_ right now.”

Snarling, Kyungsoo bared his teeth at him warningly, patience tested by the Omegas challenging statements quickly, “You only are defensive because you have some sort of crush on him- you’re a mated Omega, Luhan, you have no room to defend our mate when he is _ours_.” 

Luhan scoffed, looking equal parts offended and like he wanted to drop to the ground in submission despite Kyungsoo not trying to make him submit. “You’re jealous because Luna no longer wants your claim.” He licked his lips, nose scrunching in annoyance, “ _Alpha_.” He spat belatedly. 

Kyungsoo roared, shifting as he jumped from his chair, raven colored wolf hovering before he breathed heavily out of his nose, shaking his head at the scent of the Omega, sitting back and growling as he glared at the Luhan who had fallen to the floor, face a scowl, pissed at being weak legged. 

_“You don’t have a claim, Omega, it is our mate- our children. You can try all you want, but we all know Baekhyun couldn't possibly submit for an Omega.”_

Luhan’s eye twitched, becoming slightly watery as he growled in his throat despite being unable to move, frozen. “My mate is an Alpha.” He growled before laughing to himself, a smirk coming to his lips, “Sehun could overclaim him, you know. He’d be _ours_ , you’re not the only ones that are capable of having ownership. I’m sure my Alpha knows of Baekhyun's beauty, perhaps they would get along well enough- better than Baekhyun did with _you_.” 

The sound of wood snapping rang loud, probably outside the hut and through the camp.

“Your affections are not felt back!” Jongin cried, the wooden chair at his feet broken, snapped and crushed, “Baekhyun does not feel your affections back, he would never. You cannot have him, Omega!” 

“Luhan…” Jongdae whispered, a begging expression as Luhan’s face turned red, either in embarrassment or frustration, perhaps even pure anger. 

“We’ve saved your life, and this is how you repay us?” Yifan whispered, voice calm, but the expression on his face and jealousy in his eyes anything but. “You are infertile, you are disobedient and impulsive, but… we love you, we care for you despite these things that would easily have you killed in any other pack.”

The Head Alpha climbed to his feet with a blazing expression, walking over to grab Kyungsoo by the scruff, the wolf easily to his waist but Yifan immediately pushed him away from the Omega. 

He didn’t think Kyungsoo was going to hurt Luhan, not for something as mediocre as a jealous rage, but.. for the threats the Omega could very well carry through with.. maybe. 

“So why must you threaten us like this? Do you believe although you cannot bear children that you could create a puppy? Impregnate our Omega for what? We love him, you only want a child.” 

The Omega growled, an impressive growl even for his cowering down by the door. “If I wanted him for children, couldn't I have just done so? If I wanted him for pups Sehun and I had a whole year with him! You can fool yourselves all you want, but you are truly scared, threatened by my interest! You’re the ones at fault for ruining your own relationship, you’re despicable… and- and I’m pained because I know that you’re right!” 

Luhan stopped to catch his breath, eying Yixing who only starred between the groups in shock, not dissimilar to Jongdae seated in the bedroom doorway. 

He couldn’t look at the Alphas or his instincts would cause him to whimper, back down even if they weren’t making him do so. 

Truthfully, Luhan was glad to be in this pack because at his first challenging statement he should have been punished, but Yifan would never let such a thing happen, no matter how upset with an Omega. “Baekhyun would _never_ fall in love with another Omega, so it’s… it's pathetic, isn’t it? I am not.. jealous of your relationship with him, especially not now, and I never was. I love Sehun, I have an Alpha, I don’t _need_ Baekhyun. 

But… he deserved better than how you treated him, lying to him, perhaps… he would be better with an Omega, because we can understand each other, we do not have… the same set of ideals that Alphas have. He needs an Alpha, but I don’t know that it needs to be any of you- maybe destiny was tricked, Yifan.” 

“Destiny is never wrong.” Chanyeol’s voice was merely a murmur, painful for even the listeners. “We _love him_ , Luhan. There is a difference between you wanting to have him, and the fact that we need him.” 

“A claim…” Luhan shook his head with a dry laugh, collecting the few items having fallen out of the bag on his knees, “His… cannot be broken unless over bitten by an Alpha, I know that, but… I-can’t you at least think about how wronged he must feel before making this better? He never trusted anyone, then trusted you, but you made too many decisions for him. 

Alphas… tend to argue without truly understanding, I’m not going to pretend him finding out doesn’t please me, because he should have had the choice to know who he was, but… I do pity you, Baekhyun is… one of a kind.” 

The Omega calmly climbed to his feet without another word, a stream of tears drying on his face- for reasons unknown to even himself, perhaps it was pity for the Omega, maybe even for the Alphas, but… it was probably out of anger this situation ever occurred in the first place.

“ _Luhan…_ ” Kyungsoo's nails sounded loud as he stepped forward, the huge wolf looking less intimidating with his ears pressed to his head pathetically. “ _Please, at least… please… I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t worry.” Luhan sniffed and shook his head, “I’m not cruel, he loves you, not me or Sehun. I will… do my part as long as you can correct your mistakes, but I won’t change his mind or lie to him, I’ll only… be me, you can take that however you want.” 

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun hummed under his breath, palms rubbing over his stomach softly as he picked at a tray of fruit and glanced out the window, it was pitch black outside already, his half drunken bowl of tea sitting on the floor beside his nest. 

“Shh, I know, soon you will be here.” He cooed, grunting slightly as he leaned over to move his fruit to the side. 

“You’re upset, I can feel it, puppy.” Baekhyun sighed, adjusting the blanket behind him, “My babies, please calm down so we can sleep.” 

“They will with an Alphas scent near, clothing doesn't cut it, chipmunk.”

The Omega hated how quickly he was relieved, immediately smelling relieved too, Jongin's face let him know he noticed. 

“I thought I said I didn’t want to see you.” Baekhyun murmured, chewing his lip and eyeing the Head Alpha, unable to not notice that his anxiety was quickly washed away. 

“Can I just… can I just look at you?” Yifan requested softly, hovering in the doorway as Jongin made a quick move to sit at the end of his nest by his feet. “I will be silent, I swear to you, Baekhyun. I just want to look at you for a while.” 

His words were soft, a genuine request. If Baekhyun denied him right now then that would be it, the Head Alpha would go, leave him to his devices. 

But Baekhyun's puppies stopped fussing as soon as he smelled their fresh scents, stomach no longer churning and puppies no longer seeming like they were fighting and arguing with his choices. “Just tonight.” 

“Can I?” Jongin whispered, motioning closer to him, the Omega nodded once, and the Alpha took the chance to hop up close, actions hesitant- something so different than what Baekhyun was used to seeing from them, and he didn’t really like it at all.

“The puppies… they’re active today.” The Omega revealed, pulling the blanket off his bare top area to rest at his pelvis, “They will be here very soon. Sooner than anyone anticipated.” 

Baekhyun always liked how happy the Alphas looked and smelled when talking about the puppies. Even if they were not getting along well, the Omega would never not allow them to see their pups, never take away the joy of children from them despite what he may have implied the night before. 

He overall trusted them right now - with his life he did, with the puppies he did, but he didn’t trust them with his feelings- and that was why he felt so pained.

“It makes me… glad to hear such things.” Jongin replied carefully, accepting Baekhyun's wrist to his mouth, licking over the skin. 

Baekhyun nodded, biting the inside of his lip, highly aware that Yifan was watching their every move, “I want… to apologize.” 

The Omega was addressing both of them, it was obvious, but he only could stand to look at Jongin. “The puppies… they can be mine and yours, it’s not… right of me to take them away from you.” 

“Well, we have done a lot of things that are not.. right also. We made too many decisions without your opinion.” The Alpha whispered, testing as he placed a palm to Baekhyun's round stomach, the Omega would never deny him such a thing either.

“Will you be telling me your reason?” Baekhyun muttered, scooting down to rest on his back, eyes staring at the wooden beams over his head, the pattern extremely different from the one in the main hut. 

“Do you want that?” 

Baekhyun gulped back tears, his arm coming to cross over his eyes, “Not today, Alpha.” 

“Then you won’t hear it today.” Jongin soothed softly, laying his head down on his mate's chest, arm coming to wrap around his stomach protectively, “Do you want us to leave?”

“I-I… no, but… but I should.” The Omega whispered, eyes filling with tears as he licked his lips, “Stay with me… just tonight, and then… in the morning I don’t want an Alpha here.” He decided, voice betraying his words, shaking uneasily.

Usually, the Alphas were up bright and early in the mornings anyways, but being told to not be present in the morning, and voluntarily getting up were very, very different reasons for not being present. 

“If… if that’s what y-you want, beautiful.” Jongin cried, Baekhyun could feel the dampness on his skin and knew they felt the same pain, even if one was more deserving than the other. 

“Alpha.” The smaller swallowed hard and began to sit up, “Can… just.. just hold me, please.” 

Jongin nearly sobbed, looking more distraught than Baekhyun as he jumped back to curl the Omega up in his chest like he was afraid Baekhyun would soon take back the request. “Sh, don't cry please.” 

The irony when Baekhyun could feel the Alpha tears falling in his hair as Jongin rested his head down on his temple, the Omega curling on his side and completely trying to hide under the Alpha, small fingers curling into his bare skin and pressing his nose to his chest. 

“We love you.” Jongin cried almost silently, pressing his lips down on his soft skin, “I love you, I love you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, nails digging into the Alphas skin, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” The Alpha shook, cupping behind his mates neck, “Shh, don't be, I love you.” 

“I l-love you.” Baekhyun whined in his throat, apologetic cries even though Jongin wasn’t asking him to apologize, wasn’t asking anything of him really, but the Omega absolutely hated that the man he was in love with was crying so painfully, smelled so scared.

He heard the curtain swing and footsteps leaving the hut and only cried harder when Yifan's scent left as quick as it came, only drenched in guilt. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Don’t cry, Baekhyun. Please, stop crying -I - Alpha loves you so much, chipmunk…” Jongin couldn't even pretend to comfort him. “It’s okay. Whatever you want, it’s okay. 

But I love you so much, thank you for letting… letting me be mated to you, even.. if it was just for a while.” 

At least the puppies let him sleep that night, even if the Alpha was gone in the morning. 

Baekhyun always, always loved Jongin's scent, but he wanted to wash his tears off his blankets, only because he only wanted to smell the Alpha happy, but he knew the scent was impossible to clean away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. 
> 
> .... does it comfort you to know I’m looking through idol groups for puppy names right now?


	32. All New

  
“Luna, here are some berries, we heard you liked sweet things very much!” Taehyung giggled, Baekhyun thought the Beta was adorable. 

The Omega smiled gently, leaning closer to the fire and Yixing’s side, “Thank you, Taehyung.” 

The Beta beamed prettily, jumping up and booking it back towards where his family was, looking extremely accomplished as if something as small as his acknowledgment meant very much to him. 

Baekhyun gulped, feeling a bit bad when he knew the seven member family was harmless, but it was instinct to wonder, and he didn’t know them all that well yet. “Uh-“

“Sehun will try for you.” Luhan said immediately, reaching leaning up from the dirt covered ground to grab the crafted bowl, “It’s okay, no issue.” 

Sighing in relief, Baekhyun nodded with a slight smile, tilting his head in the direction of a heavy breath, a familiar, jealous noise.

But he had been hearing many noises similar to it the past few days, the huffing or growling, warnings under their breath- Baekhyun couldn't blame them for it when he was carrying their children, but he truly wasn’t interested in finding a new mate anyways, physically couldn’t because even though he claimed so- he didn’t want to rid himself of the claims, even if they were causing more pain than anything. 

If anything, the protectiveness was endearing because without it, Baekhyun was scared, afraid others would want him, and the thought really did make his stomach hurt when he truly only wanted his mates.

“Alpha, thank you.” Baekhyun addressed nicely, watching Sehun test the food before he did. He never really had to worry about such things before, because his meals were always given by trusted pack members, but since he was pregnant… he wouldn’t risk the puppies lives, not even for a seemingly harmless fruit. 

Sehun smiled gently, always looking extremely calm as he gave Luhan the bowl back, “They’re fine, Omega, clean for the puppies.” 

Baekhyun beamed, fixing the jacket on his shoulders and pressing himself up against Yixing’s side for warmth- even when the medic didn’t seem interested in the least in his want for affection, he was reaching over blindly to pull the blanket higher on Baekhyun's huge, round stomach. 

“Tell me, Baekhyun.” Luhan murmured, a certain sly, almost teasing look on his face that Baekhyun didn’t usually see aimed at him. 

Maybe it was because this was the most conversation they have had the past few days, the first time Baekhyun voluntarily reintroduced himself into their small group fully knowing that his mates would be present. 

But nobody said a word, pretending nothing was amiss in the first place even if it had gone pretty silent at his arrival when he tucked himself into the medics side.

“Do you want us to bring you more sweets from the village? Sehun can bring them back for you.” 

Baekhyun smiled wide at the idea, nodding and chewing his lip, “You know I really like them, Lu.” 

A growl sounded as Luhan jumped to his feet with a wide grin. “Luhan…” Chanyeol warned as the Omega smiled coyly.

“We’ll find them for you, pretty, I wonder if the puppies would like them when they get bigger.” 

The blue eyed Omega smiled at the thought, giggling prettily and pressing his tongue to his canine, “We should see, maybe months from now.” He agreed with a cute thinking expression. 

Luhan smiled huge, eyes mischievous as he strolled over to plop himself on the log on Baekhyun's other side, smirking at the minuscule growling from across the fire as he turned to Baekhyun. 

“Do you want me to chew these for you?” He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the bowl in Baekhyun's lap with a flirtatious smile.

“Luhan…” Sehun growled as Kyungsoo jumped from his spot heatedly, the Alpha walking off his jealousy with aggressive snarls. “Lu, we talked about this.” 

Baekhyun didn’t think much of Luhan’s actions, of course he didn’t - Luhan was an Omega, and part of that was the reason Luhan purposely wanted to push and see how much he could get away with. 

“You never said no.” The golden haired Omega called out. 

Instantly, there was growling, Baekhyun's mates understanding the implication and turning to snap, red eyed at the other Alpha. 

Sehun only rolled his eyes, leaning on his elbows as if uncaring. His voice a calm whisper under his breath, “You have no room to judge, I wasn’t going to steal your mate, it was a passing agreement that he was beautiful, you can’t refute that claim.” 

“Can you do that?” Baekhyun wondered, turning to lay his head on Yixing’s shoulder, “They're only berries anyway, it’s fine.” He added with a laugh. 

“That’s right.” Yifan hissed, voice a deep growl almost indistinguishable even to an Alphas hearing, “He’s _our mate_.” 

Sehun didn’t even acknowledge his words, only rolling his eyes again and leaning back on his palms. It wasn’t that he wanted Baekhyun per say, but he wasn’t exactly immune to finding the Omega, or moon child, enchanting. 

Perhaps if he spent as much time with him as Luhan had, maybe he would understand more why his mate had taken a liking to Baekhyun. 

“Oh, but you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Luhan cooed sweetly, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's wrist. 

The other didn’t find the touchiness strange at all, calmly letting the Omega intertwine their fingers. 

Originally, Baekhyun had been angry at the entire pack for keeping such a secret under wraps, but it wasn’t their responsibility to tell him - it should have been his mates.

Yixing glanced at the two with a look akin to fear before leaning towards Baekhyun's hair, “Something smells weird.” 

“An Alphas jealousy.” Jongdae chirped on the medics' other side with a quiet, almost uncomfortable laugh.

“Control your mate.” Chanyeol snapped, baring his teeth at the youngest Alpha, leg shaking quickly in a nervous action at Luhan’s proximity to his mate. 

Sehun's eyebrows pulled together in offense, “I don’t control my mate - not like you.” He voiced, licking over his teeth with an annoyed tick of his brow. 

“Do not pretend to understand!” The older Alpha growled, his commotion becoming loud as he climbed to his feet with red eyes, “Mind your own business.” 

“You know what I understand?” Sehun laughed, the sound humorless as he too stood up, “Only an insecure Alpha would lie to his mate - maybe Luhan is right and you four do not deserve the honor of having a moon child.” 

“And you do?” Yifan roared, “What? And you think that you do? The truth is none of us here _deserve_ him, but some of us _need_ him!” 

“Well I sure as hell would have done a better job than you!” Sehun growled, “You can be an Alpha and still care for his mates choices!” 

“Alphas…” Baekhyun whimpered in confusion at the commotion, curling his hand around his stomach and pressing his shoulder into Luhan’s. 

“You’re only claiming these things because Luhan wants him!” Chanyeol argued, “You have no true interest, Sehun, back down!” 

The younger Alpha sniggered, “Only an idiot would claim to not be attracted even the smallest bit to him - I’ll admit that yes, it is a mostly for my mate, but I guess that’s one difference between me and you, I put my mates opinions first- over everything-“

Yifan was snarling as he shoved the other Alpha to the ground, but Sehun had been expecting as much, immediately laughing before shifting into his tannish, orange colored wolf. 

He couldn’t win in a fight against Yifan, he knew that, but the point wasn’t to fight to the death, it was to make them understand.

 _“Pathetic.”_ Sehun insulted, backing up with his head held high against the Alphas, they wouldn’t kill him- he knew that also, not when they had been raised together, not when they were family. But just because they were family didn’t mean that they had to agree. 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun screeched before anyone could get hurt, leaning over his lap with a noise similar to a cry.

“Oh, hell!” Yixing fussed as the Omegas bowl of fruit fell to the ground, “I knew that smell was off.” 

“Baekhyun, god, what do we do? What’s wrong?” Luhan worried, rubbing over the others' spine with wide eyes. 

Fed up, Yixing growled, an unfamiliar sound from the Betas mouth. “Your mate is ready to have puppies, this is no time to fight! Someone take him to his nest!” 

His voice must have carried far, making the entire camp fill with silence, the only sound being the sound of racing feet as Kyungsoo spun around and ran back over, bypassing the shocked faces to get to his mate.

“Fuck, Baekhyun, Baek- hey, sunshine, hey, it’s okay!” He cried before he knelt down in front of the Omega, cupping his face quickly, “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay, sunshine.” 

“Soo!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs, arms wrapping around Kyungsoo's neck tightly in pain, “Hurts- Alpha, please.” 

Kyungsoo was picking him up immediately, literally jumping over the log he had been seated on to get towards the hut, “I know, I know, just a second and you can shift.” 

“Hurts.” The Omega yelped, fingers digging so deep into the Alphas neck he drew blood, “Don’t go- don’t go!” 

“I’m not, cub.” 

Baekhyun had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that one second he had been talking to Luhan, then Alphas were screaming, and then his whole stomach was in pain- not the painful kicks he was growing used to, but white, hot pain. 

Kyungsoo's scent calmed him a little, but it wasn’t until he was laid down and the Alpha was removing all his clothes so he could shift, did he feel even a portion better. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo looked so happy, but so freaked out at the same time as Baekhyun shifted. “I’m so proud of you, baby wolf, you can do it, my love.” 

Baekhyun yelped, gritting his teeth. _“Alphas!”_

“Right here!” Chanyeol yelled loudly, shoving his way through the curtains behind the other two Alphas, “We’re right here, precious, with you.” 

The Omega whimpered in pain even though just seeing them did calm him down greatly, _“Hurts.”_

“Fuck, you’re so strong, butterfly, you can do it.” Jongin encouraged, petting down his spine. 

Yifan was stripping himself of clothes quickly, jumping over to lay in his wolf at his mates' back immediately nosing at Baekhyun's snout and licking over his face gently, _“You can bite me, bunny, go ahead- we know it hurts, beautiful.”_

Baekhyun's back leg twitched, kicking out with his pain, and Chanyeol was quickly reaching out to urge him on his side, rubbing over the scent gland on his inner leg. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, push a little more and we have our own puppy.” 

The Omega growled out in pain, teeth latching onto the side of Yifan's shoulder, truthfully, the Alpha didn’t even really feel it. 

“A little more- little more, chipmunk.” Jongin cooed, picking up a blanket and looking completely calm despite everyone else looking extremely scared, “Our good Omega, love you so much, Baekhyun. You’re so good, let’s see our puppies now, you’ve worked so hard for them.” 

Heaving, Baekhyun yelped loudly, so painful that Kyungsoo cooed at him, scratching behind his ear with soft whispers.

“Come on, princess, almost.” Chanyeol sounded tearful, lifting one of the Omegas legs, “There we go, sweetheart.” 

Jongin snatched the puppy quickly, leaving Baekhyun to relax, immediately getting praises. 

Rubbing the puppy back and forth with the blanket, Jongin sniffed back tears at the first cry of the baby, a tiny, almost silent yip, a high pitched noise. “Oh, fuck, a boy.” He cursed at the cute, speckled blue coated puppy, “Look, sunshine, here we go, Baekhyun.” 

He gulped and laid the puppy down at Baekhyun's face, watching the Omega licking over the fur with quiet whimpers.

 _“We’re so proud of you, Baekhyun. We’re so happy, love.”_ Yifan purred, licking over his mate's fur comfortingly, _“You did so well, we love you, Baekhyun.”_

“He’s not done.” Kyungsoo laughed watery, feeling over his stomach, “Do you hear that, sunshine? You have another baby, another pup.” 

Baekhyun's ear perked up with an excited yelp, nosing the puppy onto it's back to lick over the baby’s belly. 

The puppy was screaming high pitched, probably upset he hadn’t gotten fed yet and he had been in the world more than a minute. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol cried, tears streaming down his face with a huge smile as the he reached out to guide the puppy to get milk, “Baekhyun, you’re fucking amazing.” 

In response, Baekhyun gave a tired, wolfish grin and huffed, closing his eyes for a moment and basking in Yifan's kisses to his jaw. 

“No time to sleep yet, butterfly.” Jongin crooned, wiping the blood off Baekhyun's hind leg, a useless, but sweet effort, “We have more, and then you can sleep well.” 

Baekhyun hissed at a pain near his entrance and whined, _“Stay here_ .” His tail curled around his back leg tightly, _“Don’t go, don't go.”_

 _“Of course not.”_ Yifan vowed quickly, _“Never, bunny. Just focus on the puppies, sweetheart.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think about this Sehun/ Luhan situation? Luhan is obviously milking it and testing!
> 
> Also, pups!!! *SQUEALS*


	33. Punishment

  
A high pitched keen had Baekhyun sitting up straight, cupping the puppy to his chest and blinking tiredly. 

“You can go back to sleep, Omega, get some more rest.” Chanyeol cooed softly, reaching out to brush the Omegas hair from his face, other hand running gently over the puppy’s white and grey fur in his lap. “I’m sorry, Changkyun is fussy.” 

Baekhyun hummed tiredly, smacking his lips and curling back up on his side, pulling the blue speckled colored puppy into the crook of his arm as he pressed his back against Yifan's chest, “He’s the runt, did you check his mouth? Maybe he’s having trouble swallowing.” 

Chanyeol nodded, growling lowly in an attempt to calm the puppy with the vibrations, “Of course, I think he just wants attention.” 

“At least Jisoo sleeps well.” The Omega claimed softly, purring as Jisoo kneaded at his chest in his sleep, almost painfully adorably noises from his tiny little muzzle. 

“Mhm, at least there’s that.” The Alpha agreed quietly, laying down on his side to face Baekhyun, letting Changkyun squeak quietly in his palm - so small he barely even covered a quarter of the Alpha's hand, long fur similar to Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun smiled slightly, eyes trailing the Alpha petting over the puppies head, soft and gentle, looking so fond of such a small, tiny puppy. 

Baekhyun didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t not be with them, not when they had children together, not when they obviously loved each other so strongly, but… he didn’t necessarily trust them completely, not with his feelings at least. 

And he didn’t want to be without them, he couldn’t even stomach the thought that they could take new mates - that Baekhyun could take a new mate. It disgusted the Omega. 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sighed and curled his toes into Jongin's fur at his feet, the Alpha immediately nosing at his leg before settling quickly at his scent. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol murmured, bringing Changkyun to his face to lick over his puppy's face to calm down his high pitched yipping. 

The Omega gulped, stiffening slightly when Kyungsoo moved about in his sleep on Chanyeol’s other side, he waited for the Alpha to settle back down before continuing, “Whats… why didn’t you guys tell me?”

The look on Chanyeol’s face quickly went to fear, “Baek… I.. I don’t- we don’t have a good reason.” He admitted, “But… we love you so much, princess. I swear I’ve never loved anyone like this.” 

“If you love me… why didn’t anyone tell me?” Baekhyun asked tearfully, voice a calm whisper, soothing despite visibly being upset. 

“I… we were afraid. We didn’t.. want to upset you, because even though your version of the story was still sad… we didn’t know how to tell you the brutality of it.” The Alpha scooted closer so he could whisper quieter, knees bumping Baekhyun's calves. “And… we didn’t want you to be afraid, we didn’t want you to feel obligated to have children, and mainly… we didn’t want you to leave us once you found out, because… because you’re worth so much, Baekhyun. 

Not in… not even in the context that you would be useful for repopulating, but in the context that you’re worth so much… to us. You might not feel this way right now, but the truth is that we love you to death, anything you ever want and we’ll deliver it to your feet, _anything_ you want. And if… if it’s not us then I guess we will have to learn to deal with it.” 

Baekhyun sniffed, bottom lip shaking slightly as he pulled it between his teeth for a moment. “That’s ridiculous.” The Omega sputtered with a laugh, “That’s the worst reason ever… because… you know how much I love you all. Alpha, you sound ridiculous, but I c-can’t even be mad when I know you’re serious… you were really that scared?” 

“Of course we were scared.” Chanyeol whispered, staring at Baekhyun as if he was perfectly visible in the darkness, “You’re a goddess, Baekhyun, and we’re normal Alphas, there was nothing to compare.” 

“No.” Baekhyun growled, “No, you were my Alphas, and I love you.” He hissed, anger present under the pain, “You have to protect me, the claim promises that much, but you didn’t, I am hurt.” 

Chanyeol’s face contorted in pain, chewing his lip with a slight nod and reaching out to brush the hair off Baekhyun's temple, “I know, sweetheart. I can’t tell you I’m sorry enough, because it won’t change your pain. We shouldn't make big choices for you..” 

“Alpha,” Baekhyun whined and carefully adjusted the puppy in front of him so he could scoot close to the Alpha, pressing them nose to nose, “Alpha, it _hurts_.” 

“Shhh.” The Alpha purred despite having tears falling from his eyes, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's forehead, “We tried to protect you by choosing not to tell you, and it didn’t work and hurt you more, I’m… Baekhyun, we aren’t good Alphas.” 

Baekhyun made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol’s jaw, “You are good Alphas, you just… you… Chanyeol, I don’t want you to say that again.” 

The Alpha laughed slightly, laying the runt between their chests to cup Baekhyun's cheek, running his thumb across the soft skin and laying his nose on Baekhyun's button one, “We don't deserve you, Baekhyun, but I… I don’t want you to leave us. You’ve given us pups and we are so… so extremely grateful, you have no idea, and we understand how you thought yourself tricked, but that wasn’t our point at all… we just wanted you to love us too, to be our Omega because you’re perfect, so perfect. 

Fuck… I’m sorry, I love you and I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

Chanyeol’s cries were hard to hear, even harder to see, so Baekhyun opted to close his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of the Alphas mouth so he would calm down, purring softly as he pressed his lips on the Alphas skin. 

“Thank you for the puppies, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, bringing a hand up to clutch the back of the Alphas hair to keep their faces close. “I’ll speak to the others.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol licked the corner of his mouth, not daring to move an inch as Baekhyun pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. “I love you, my… my mate.” 

The Omega whimpered at the phrase, open mouth pressing into the Alphas scent gland, “Love you, Alpha.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Changkyunnine, Changkyunnie!” Baekhyun giggled, cradling the tiny puppy in his arms, cross legged on the throne in a huge set of pajamas. 

The Omegas' eyes flicked quickly over to the pile of blankets beside the throne where Jisoo was resting cutely on his back, full belly and a large Alpha curled around him. 

It was a bit awkward for Baekhyun to be hanging around the Alphas after not even speaking to them for a few days, but they didn’t really have a choice, the puppies needed the Alphas scents just as they had needed in the womb and they needed Baekhyun's scent and milk. 

They were kind of just walking on edge with each other, but the Alphas were being too hesitant with him, Baekhyun was going to get fed up soon.

“Did you see that the inside of his mouth is a bit soft?” Yifan asked quietly, like he wanted to hear Baekhyun's voice more than even speak himself, seated at the table and tapping his fingers rhymically across from Kyungsoo and Jongin. “We will just have to keep an eye on him.” 

Baekhyun nodded, running his tongue over his teeth, “Our runt will be okay, he's strong.” 

“Like his mother.” Jongin swooned softly, a bit of a nervous expression on his face. 

The Omega only giggled, a pretty blush they hadn’t seen in what felt like a long time crawling up his neck, “Like his parents.” He agreed.

Baekhyun didn’t think it was a response that should have gotten the Alphas looking as excited as they did, but they were cute, so he didn’t have any problems with a cute sight. 

Kyungsoo smiled at the excited kick of the Omegas feet and the slight puff of his cheeks like Baekhyun was extremely excited by their attention even without knowing it. “We are very proud of you, you did so well, they’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun flushed cutely, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and distractedly tucking Changkyun into his shirt, wrapping up the puppy in his warmth. 

The puppy chirped a content squeal in response, a quiet whistling noise before he was blindly sucking on the fabric of his shirt. 

Baekhyun was proud of the puppies, how could he not be? 

They were beautiful, and they were healthy with no deformities or defects, they would be survivors. 

Plus, puppies were adorable, blind and deaf, relying solely on vibrations and scents to navigate themselves around - not that they could even move yet, they mainly just whined until they were moved to a nipple in order to feed or whined until they were coddled enough to sleep since that was all newborns could really do - eat and sleep.

Even those two events were adorable though; Jisoo liked to coo the whole time he fed, loud and happy, while Changkyun was mainly loud when he wanted attention, a warm hand to touch his tiny back and reassure him that they were still there with him - so he was loud all the time basically. 

They were perfect, and Baekhyun had no regrets at all regarding them, or his relationship with the Alphas even if they were going through a rough patch and he had many choices to make. 

Overall, Baekhyun kind of wished he was oblivious again, that he had no clue of the omissions and could be comfortable to curl up at their hips and be coddled as he once was - and he knew if he gave them the okay, they would immediately be at his side again, soothing and dominating. 

Baekhyun wanted that back so badly, he wanted to be able to depend on them for everything as he did before, but part of him wanted them to have to work harder for his affection, for his submission. 

Punishment for making him feel as if he had been seduced - for making him feel they had used him for a few emotional days, Baekhyun never knew that many Alphas would be seeking him only as a means of repopulation.

Sure, as a normal Omega he was expected to breed, but not like _this_ , not as a story character expected to produce and produce as if taking many knots from strangers was something he should _want._

But Baekhyun knew now. And he also knew that no Alpha would voluntarily go to such extremes means even for a breeding object - no Alpha would cry or dismiss hierarchy for an Omegas feelings, so Baekhyun knew his Alphas understood how their mistake affected his opinion of them, but the Omega _wanted_ them to have to feel like he had for a while, to have to deal with the pain of a heartbreak and also just to force them to bend hierarchy for a bit. 

The Omega knew it was cruel, and he truly didn’t want to see their tears, but he wanted some sort of reaction that showed they truly held enough emotions for him to overlook his breed and own up to mistakes.

Chanyeol had done a good job at doing so, even if it was extremely hard for the Alpha. 

Jongin, his ever sweet Alpha, had been doing so since even before the argument.

Kyungsoo hid things well, but Baekhyun knew the Alpha was overlooking a lot of things the Omega had been doing such as ignoring them, seeking others attention, sleeping alone - all things Alphas absolutely hated, and Baekhyun knew it, purposely did so. 

But Yifan, while he was also overlooking things, he was so good at hiding his feelings, so good at wiping his face clean that Baekhyun himself, his own mate, couldn’t read him at times. 

It was horrible for Baekhyun to want the Head Alpha to lower hierarchy and fall to his knees, near impossible, but the Omega was so mad at him - as Head Alpha, and as his first mate he had authority that passed anyone else's, he could have told Baekhyun or had someone tell Baekhyun at any point, but the cold hard truth was that Yifan _hadn’t wanted to_ , and the thought that his mate didn’t want him to make any choices for himself hurt worse than the omissions ever could, because he always thought the Alpha gave him more freedom than any other Alphas he had met in the past. 

“Oh, shit, the crib.” Jongin cursed, breaking Baekhyun's focus on petting his puppies closed ears. One day old and he was absolutely obsessed with the puppy's tiny features, the tiny pink noses, paws no bigger than the tips of his fingers, fur so soft and untouched by the world. 

Their coats would smell of Baekhyun's womb for a long while, maybe up to a year as it calmed the pups, and the scent was addictive, strong, and enticed protection.

Even having never seen puppies in his entire life Baekhyun knew theirs must have been the cutest, and he would completely admit to how biased he was. 

“It’s by the door.” Baekhyun instructed quietly, listening carefully to the Alpha walking around. 

The Omega nuzzled carefully into Changkyun's neck, licking over the soft fur softly and glancing at Jongin when the Alpha carried the crib to the foot of the throne, looking up at Baekhyun excitedly and expectantly, awaiting.

Baekhyun smiled sweetly and cupped the puppy in both hands, leaning over the front of the throne to lay their puppy safely inside. 

Changkyun was just so tiny, fragile, it was better to stay safe and have him protected nearby when they weren’t watching his every move rather than risk him accidentally being stuck beneath his brother or perhaps even one of his parents.

“Ah, it’s okay, pup, daddy is here.” The Alpha fussed at the puppy startling out of his sleep when he realized he was being moved about. 

Changkyun squealed quietly at the vibrations of the Alphas voice, nosing at his fingertips as Jongin carefully created a nest of warmth around him, not stopping until he was positive the puppy calmed down and lulled back to sleep. 

Baekhyun really did love them, knew most Alphas wouldn’t even care enough to stick around more than needed, that they would likely already be off trying to impregnate a female or an Omega soon after, only stopping by to provide a scent and sustenance for the mother to survive on to feed the puppy. But at the same time the news did give him a certain feeling of superiority. 

He wasn’t just an Omega now. He could produce way more than a normal Omega, apparently had some sort of a gift - he was worth more than an Omega to impregnate, it was something Baekhyun felt he could hold over an Alphas head if he wanted, it was all the more reason for these Alphas to stay with him only, to be _his_. 

“When should we introduce the pack?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, a nervous expression on his face.

Baekhyun chewed his lip, fingers gently brushing over Jongin's arm as he pulled back from the tiny crib to ball himself up in the corner of the throne, small body merely holding less than half of the space available to him. “Tell me what you were fighting Sehun about.” 

The Alphas looked equal parts embarrassed and ashamed as Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion, rubbing over the soreness of his hip.

Jongin reached out like he wanted to relieve his mate of the soreness, the Omegas body tired and slightly bruised around his spine and hips from birthing the pups, but quickly decided against it, sitting down beside the crib and allowing the puppy to sniff at his fingers as the Alpha leaned back against the front of the throne. “Sehun… he was challenging us.” 

“We’ve… Luhan has been enlightening us a lot lately.” Kyungsoo added, glancing at the Head Alpha with a slight judgement in his eyes at his silence. 

“Lu?” Baekhyun wondered, laying down on his side in a ball, cheek pressing tiredly down on the cushion of the chair. “What is he doing, Alpha?” 

Yifan stood to his feet with a blank expression only to grab a blanket off Baekhyun's pile of items on the table, “We are threatened by an Omega, you know it’s painful to admit such a thing, bunny.” 

The Omega made a confused noise in his throat, glancing at Yifan as the Alpha spread the blanket over his body. “That’s ridiculous. Luhan is an Omega.” 

Yifan laughed deeply, taking a seat on the arm of the chair, fingers itching to pet over his mates hair, to praise him and give him affection he very much deserved, but he didn’t - couldn't. “Even Omegas can be threatening, you scare us sometimes too.” 

“How?” Baekhyun inquired with a small pout of his lips, eyes feeling dry from being so exhausted. 

“Because you have options, Baekhyun.” The Head Alpha licked his lips in an action Baekhyun attributed to fear, “Even if you don’t think so, you have choices. You can make decisions on your own, sunshine. You said so yourself, the puppies are yours, the crib is yours, have we ever made it seem to you that you weren’t allowed to have things? To have choices? You can have anything you want.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you made an important choice for me anyways.” The words were stated with more of a growl than Baekhyun intended, emotions being obstructed in his exhaustion, “There were only a few things I wanted and I don’t know if I can have them anymore.” 

Sighing, Yifan leaned off the edge of the chair, watching their puppy chirp quietly in sleep, “Whatever you want, it’s yours, Baekhyun.” 

The Alpha sounded devastated, afraid and nervous and Baekhyun frowned, tilting his head up so he could softly press his forehead to where Yifans fingers whitened on the cushion. “I wanted a family. Mates.”

“Trust.” The Omega added, feeling horrible about the whimper in the throat of Jongin on the floor. “Prove that you love me, Alpha, or I can’t trust you to make decisions for me.” 

“We will _always_ protect you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said firmly, “Even if you don’t trust us, you will never have to do anything you don’t want to, never be mistreated - even if you decide we are no longer your Alphas.” 

The Head Alpha pressed his palm to Baekhyun's cheek suddenly, soft and smelling guilty as he pulled off the chair to kneel on the floor so he could rest his chin on the cushion in front of Baekhyun's face - gain his attention fully. “I’m going to tell you this, and it’s the truth, Baekhyun.” 

The Omega nearly whined when they met eyes, a clash of teary blue and chocolate orbs that seemed to be searching his features. 

“They followed my orders, it is my fault, and I have no idea what I can do to show you that I love you, so incredibly much. It might sound like a lie to your ears, I am sure that you are questioning many things, but the only thing that was a lie was the story - the love was real, everything else was true.” 

“You didn’t tell me who I was, Alpha.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, voice a whimper. “You made that choice. It wasn’t fair.” 

Yifans brows pulled together like it pained him to be so close to Baekhyun when the Omega was so upset, and that was true, but he had never felt so devastated in his life until this moment - knowing that his own mate, the mate he had been looking forward to since a pup, did not trust him, possibly didn’t even want him any longer. 

The Head Alpha could do many things about this situation, but he wasn’t cruel, and he certainly didn’t abide by the same thought and actions of many other Alphas they had encountered. And he most definitely would never cause Baekhyun to ever feel like this again, to ever think their love to be a game, a ploy. 

“Luhan is right, Alphas do think solely on instincts.” Yifan murmured, “And you are right, it was unfair of us to choose not to tell you. It's a horrible idea to claim it was out of your protection or to spare your feelings, which it was too, but it was mainly out of selfish reasons.” 

Baekhyun made a needy noise as the Alpha stood up, the sound making Yifan stop for a second, eyeing Baekhyun to make sure his mate was okay - which was a ridiculous thought considering he definitely was not okay right now. 

“It was my choice, Baekhyun. I have the authority, and I’m selfish, I love you too much.” The Head Alpha concluded, running a hand through his hair in restraint as he turned towards the door, “It’s too unfair to ask of you, but please think about that before taking it out on anyone else.” 


	34. Needs

  
Cooing, Baekhyun rolled over to lay on his stomach, pressing his nose to Jisoo's tiny paw, the puppy immediately wagging faster, whimpering and shakily moving his head towards his mom. 

“Our puppies are so healthy, yes!” The Omega giggled, pressing a kiss to the baby’s pink nose and licking over his closed eyes. 

“My pup, mommy is so proud of you, Ji!” Baekhyun squealed in excitement as the puppy barked a quiet noise, soft and almost silent. 

His mates laughed, Kyungsoo rubbing his thumb over Changkyun's ear, soothing the puppy gently while he looked him over. 

“A little longer and their eyes and ears should open, snowflake.” Chanyeol beamed at the thought, pulling apart meat on the table and making the pieces smaller for Baekhyun. 

The Omega let out an excited noise, fingers turning Jisoo onto his back and looking down his belly. The blue coated puppy had a line of all white down his chest, a coat Baekhyun had never seen before, much like the white and grey Changkyun had - they really were beautiful. “I can’t wait, it must be so scary to not see or hear anything!” 

“It’s okay, Omega, they won’t remember anything. They’re okay when they smell us and that’s enough.” Kyungsoo soothed, sending Baekhyun a sweet smile. 

Humming, Baekhyun sat back on his knees, “Time to see Alphas, huh Ji? Our puppy gets fussy without Alphas.” He scooped up the puppy in both his hands, pulling the baby to the skin of his neck.

Jisoo immediately started making excited noises at his scent, mouth opening slightly and kneading his feet at Baekhyun's jaw as if feeding.

“Mommy eats first so he can feed you, cub.” Yifan smiled calmly, immediately leaning down to accept the puppy into his palm, somewhat amazed of the small pups - so vulnerable and tiny, it was a feeling they got from Baekhyun, the need to protect, from his size, breed, and scent, but for these children it was a whole new level of protection. 

Puppies needed them to do everything for them, stimulate them, clean them, feed them - they wouldn’t survive without them, it wasn’t possible, so how Alphas or Betas could abandon their puppies was beyond them; it literally went against all instincts to not protect their children, it wasn’t something even thinkable. 

Baekhyun watched for a moment with a pretty smile as the Alpha accepted the baby, an almost expectant grin as Yifan's face lit up. 

Of course Baekhyun wanted the Alphas' praise, his affection and attention, he wanted to know he was doing well just as the Alphas liked the Omegas attention. 

But the Omega still hadn’t really thought over the Alphas words from two nights ago, even though they were sleeping together again, taking care of the puppies together, there was still a wall and sometimes an uncomfortable feeling in the air as nobody really knew where they stood.

Baekhyun had said some hurtful things when he had been upset, denying their claim, claiming the puppies, hurting the puppies; and he truly didn’t mean any of them, but he knew it scared the Alphas.

The Omega had been hurt at the time, and he had been blinded by anger he had never truly felt in his life, because they had given him things he had never experienced, showed him what softness was, what love was, what a mate was, he had given what little trust he could to them and felt it had been broken, so he had spat things he knew would make them upset.

The honest truth was that they were good Alphas, but they had made a bad judgement. 

Baekhyun just didn’t know whether it truly was all Yifan as he had claimed, it obviously wasn’t only his choice when they were all his mates and all had a claim - even if the Head Alphas overruled all. 

Yifan really wanted him to believe so though, either as a good Alpha, or as a good brother to the three, he wanted to take responsibility for the mistake, and to some degree Baekhyun did blame him more than the others - he did solely want to place the blame on him so he could move on and be with the others.

But he hadn’t really been able to think about much other than the puppies right now, and the Alphas weren’t rushing him to make a choice, only abiding by whatever wall or rules Baekhyun put up so the Omega would stay by their sides even if it was only until the puppies got a bit bigger. 

So, when the Head Alpha caught the Omegas hopeful gaze, he was overwhelmingly fond of the smaller, but knew Baekhyun didn’t know what he wanted. 

“You should eat.” Yifan said softly, cradling Jisoo in his palm and using the other hand to fix the edge Baekhyun's t - shirt so it didn’t expose too much of his collarbone, the Omega was so tempting it didn’t really help, especially not when he so obviously wanted their affection. “Go ahead, bunny, puppies are hungry too.” 

The Omega bounced on his feet for a second at the attention, before chewing his lip as if contemplating and then obediently turning to climb onto a chair beside Jongin, adjusting to sit on his knees. “A deer, Alpha?” 

“Be careful, butterfly.” Jongin instinctively hissed, reaching out to pull Baekhyun's chair closer to his when the seat wobbled as the Omega leaned towards the table. 

Baekhyun blushed, embarrassed, and sent him a small smile before leaning on the table, seat stable with the Alphas hand holding it down. 

“Zitao and Sehun caught it for us, they know how busy we are.” Chanyeol answered with a handsome grin, sliding a cloth across the table with meat torn apart on it.

“I will thank them when I see them next!” Baekhyun claimed cutely, reaching for a container of water on the table. 

The Alphas twitched a bit angrily, not at his words, but at the thought of him seeing Sehun, even though they were being purely instinctual. 

They knew the young Alphas' words were true, of course Baekhyun could have had his choice at Alphas other than them, and Sehun did admit his interest did not lie that deep - but an interest was still an interest no matter what context. It was just uncomfortable.

“Alpha.” Baekhyun's lips pouted slightly as he messed around with the meat presented in front of him, “It’s hard.” His voice was a whine, but his eyes showed that he was expecting something of them as he grabbed a piece and turned to Jongin. “My jaw will hurt, Alpha.” 

The Omega was testing them, there was no other reason for him to act flirtatiously towards them, obviously being expectant of them to take care of him, but they had no idea what Baekhyun was looking for, because there was only one response they could give - to give in, but that response was the expected one.

And maybe Baekhyun didn’t want that response, but then again, maybe the Omega only wanted their attention and wasn’t purposely acting flirtatious.

“We can get you something else if you want.” Kyungsoo offered, Changkyun's soft snoring at his collarbone as he leaned back against his chair, “We have candy, if you want it, but you might get sick when feeding the pups, it wouldn’t give you enough energy, but… if you want it…” 

Baekhyun pressed his pink lips together, slightly surprised at the offer, but also annoyed as he turned his head to watch Chanyeol remove the animal's bones, probably planning to make something with them later on. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin whispered softly, concerned at the smell of rejection the Omega was omitting. 

Like a child, Baekhyun huffed, “You won’t chew for me, Alpha? I could choke.” 

“If that’s what you want.” Chanyeol's head shot up from the opposite side of the table, “Baekhyun, please don’t sound so sad, we have no idea what you want.” 

The Omega whined, a pathetic whimper in his chest, laying his cheek down on the table as soon as the cloth in front of him was moved to the side. 

“Precious, what do you want? Do you want one of the babies? Do you want to eat? Do you only want attention? You have to tell us, we aren’t trying to make you upset, but we know you don’t want us close.” Kyungsoo listed, leaning over Jongin's shoulder with a concerned frown at Baekhyun's sniffling, but nobody dared to touch him in fear that wasn’t what he wanted.

“W-want Alphas.” Baekhyun sniffed into the wood table, eyes watering, “I want… you to take care of me still, we’re m-mates.” 

“Of course.” Jongin growled, reaching out to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist to pull him to rest against his chest, brushing away his hair frantically to see the smallers tears, “Until you decide otherwise, we’re still mates, okay? It’s okay, you don’t need to feel rejected.” 

“A-Alpha.” The Omega cried, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck tightly, “Feed me.” 

The Alpha released an angry noise at his mates distress, pulling the food closer to him. 

It wasn’t even hard at all, as expected when Chanyeol spent a good twenty minutes making sure they weren’t pieces the tiny Omega would have a hard time chewing on. 

Which only meant Baekhyun did want their affection, instinctually he definitely did, but it wasn’t instincts making him whimper and cry when they didn’t offer to chew his food for him right away - no, it was only emotions. 

But none of them could really say anything when they hadn’t been able to touch the Omega other than simple touches in days. And even though Yifan didn’t join them in coddling, it didn’t mean the Head Alpha didn’t want to, he did, very much so, but he knew Baekhyun likely didn’t want him to.

~~~~~~~~

Changkyun was a squeaker, it seemed to be the only noise he really, really liked to make. The newborn also liked to wiggle, always moving. 

Even in his sleep he kicked his feet around crazily, as if having the funnest dream even though the pup hadn’t even been able to see the world yet. 

“ _Can you move Changkyunnie back here?_ ” Baekhyun requested, plopping down on his side and using his nose to pull Jisoo closer to him, the puppy grunting cutely at the sudden attention.

As Chanyeol walked by the blanket spread out on the floor he reached down to scoop the puppy up, “Did you get lost, Changkyun? That’s okay, milk is right here, pup.” 

Baekhyun licked at Jisoo's ears, glancing up at Chanyeol as the Alpha laid a hand on his hip, urging the puppy in his palm to a nipple. “ _Ji eats too much, like you_.” The Omega teased quietly.

The Alpha laughed, surprised as he moved his hand to scratch behind Baekhyun's ear, getting a happy noise in response. “Who taught you to tease us, hm?”

“ _Myself_.” Baekhyun giggled, closing his eyes with a pleased sigh at the Alphas scratching.

“Yourself.” Chanyeol mused, dragging his fingers down the long, soft fur with a fond smile, “I guess I can’t be upset then, our Omega can tease all he likes.” He added playfully. 

“ _Fun, Alpha_.” 

Chanyeol grinned at the cute, familiar tone and nodded, scratching at Baekhyun's hip once more before moving to stand up, “You have fun, sweetheart, I’ll be back.” 

Baekhyun's eyes shot open, tail wrapping around Chanyeol's ankle, “ _Where?_ ” He demanded.

“Just outside, princess.” Chanyeol frowned, confused as he pet at Baekhyun's tail, “What's wrong? I’m just going to see if there are any items the pack wanted to give us for the pups.” 

Sighing in relief, Baekhyun loosened his grip, tail moving to curl around his own hind leg instead, ducking his head to lick Changkyun’s side at his excited squeaking. 

“You’re upset?” The Alpha asked gently at his lack of response, “You don't have to tell me, Omega, but I’ll be right back.” 

Baekhyun watched the Alpha pull away and felt something akin to panic as Chanyeol walked towards the door, he felt the same thing when both Yifan and Jongin had gone out to get supplies and had yet to be back yet. 

“ _Alpha_!” Baekhyun screeched, unable to hold it in when he had to watch the two others walk out already and hadn’t said a word, unable to tame his insecurity when something like his fears had already happened with Chanyeol. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol worried at the scared tone, immediately his hand was clenching the doorknob white, “Fuck, Baekhyun, you scared me, baby wolf. Please don’t sound like that.” He added when he took in the Omega- the safe Omega that was laid down feeding the puppies.

“ _Are you going out to find a new mate, tell me the truth._ ” Baekhyun whimpered, burying his nose under Jisoo's tiny belly. 

The sight of him with the puppies was adorable, and he knew the Alphas were extremely weak for it, so Baekhyun hoped it would change Chanyeol's mind. 

“Baekhyun.” The Alpha growled, “Even if you don’t want us, it’s always going to be you, if you decide you don’t need us then we will be unmated, unable to take a new mate because it was only you - nobody can compare, okay? Don’t… don't let that stop your decisions, because we don’t mind as long as you… you choose someone safe, someone who will be good to you, but we can’t, and that’s not your fault.” 

The Omega couldn't deny how pleased he was at the admission, tail flickering in a slight wag before he caught himself, but he knew the Alpha could smell how glad it made him anyways. 

“So, don't worry. It’s just you, and you’ll always be our Omega, even if you don’t want us as your Alphas. I’ll be right back, twenty minutes.” Chanyeol requested gently, looking at Baekhyun searching for his permission.

“ _Okay_.” Baekhyun sniffed at Changkyun's tiny toes, looking away from the Alpha to focus on the puppies eating until they had full bellies. “ _I do need you, Alpha.”_

“You just need an Alpha, it doesn’t mean it has to be us.” Chanyeol corrected reluctantly, voice somewhat strangled on his own words.

“ _No, I said I need you.”_ The Omega barked, ear twitching towards the bedroom door where he knew Kyungsoo was in, “ _Be back quickly, please.”_

Chanyeol couldn't deny how proud his statement made him, and nodded before turning to walk out quickly.

Baekhyun huffed out a breath, watching Jisoo grunting, tiny head pulling away with a milky face to scoot on his belly towards the smell of his brother, his efforts taking much more energy than the puppy even had and he gave up partially there, opting to let gravity roll him into his side. 

“ _Lazy_.” The Omega giggled despite knowing the puppy was barely three days old and annoyed Changkyun by leaning up to try and grab Jisoo to drag him over to warmth before he started screaming uncontrollably.

Changkyun started whining up a storm as soon as he wasn’t getting milk, head shaking because the puppy was still too weak to be holding it up for so long as he squealed as loud as his tiny little lungs could go, dragging the pink pads of his paws on the blanket as if trying to scoot around towards Baekhyun's smell. 

The runt hadn’t gotten around to scooting, or more like padding around as if his feet were swimming as Jisoo had learned though. Probably because Jisoo was easily a quarter bigger than him and had gained a lot more strength so far. 

“I got him.” Kyungsoo sniggered, carrying over the blanket the Omegas had created for the pups, “Found it in your bag.” He added as he knelt down across from Baekhyun to scoop up Jisoo. 

“ _Milk, milk, I know_.” Baekhyun pouted, laying back down in his spot for Changkyun to scramble his nose around to find a nipple, “ _You don’t even like mommy, you like milk._ ” He whined, pushing Changkyun's grey bottom towards a nipple. 

“They do too, all they do is sleep and eat, so they definitely like you way more than us right now.” The Alpha laughed, turning Jisoo onto his back and touching over the pups belly.

Baekhyun never understood why, but the Alphas held the pups on their backs a lot. He originally thought it was to check their mouths, to check their tiny body’s for any deformities or issues, and sometimes it was, but the Alphas would be able to smell if the puppies were having digestive issues or had any illnesses. “ _Why do Alphas do that?_ ” 

“What, precious?” Kyungsoo asked softly, pulling the puppy to his nose and sniffing at him, beaming when Jisoo's immediate response was to sniff back. 

It made the Omega laugh because the Alphas were so excited about the simplest of things the pups did that they overlooked the fact that it was all the babies could do since blind and deaf still - sniffing was it, smelling was it for the next few days. 

“ _Put the pups on their backs, Yifan said they were healthy._ ” 

“Oh.” The Alpha laughed, “They are healthy, you did so well, sweetheart. It’s just… I don’t know, instinct? We’re testing to see if they know who we are, that’s why they don’t cry when we do it.” 

“ _They're submitting?_ ” Baekhyun wondered. 

Kyungsoo hummed and went to place the puppy back down near his brother, Jisoo immediately snuggling his head under the greyish white pup for warmth and making Changkyun whine, annoyed. “They only will do it for us, if they do it for others it’s… I don’t know, something could be wrong. They don’t have statuses yet, so they shouldn’t submit to anyone but their parents. Even you, they’ll submit to you.” 

“ _You know so much, Soo._ ” The Omega purred, words sounding more flirtatious than he meant, but Kyungsoo only smiled. 

“The pack that.. EXO took me away from, they had a female wolf, she had many pups through the years so… yeah, I know quite a bit.” 

Baekhyun purred in response, stretching his hind legs out and rolling his eyes as Changkyun squealed at even his slight shuffling, the puppy afraid his milk was going to be taken away, which they had to do often because the runt had zero idea of when to stop and seemed to drink as much his little belly could hold and more until he cried from a belly ache. 

Changkyun really acted as if they limited his milk even though all Baekhyun did more than 75% of the days now was feed them. The runt really was an odd puppy already, and his parents loved him and his brother so much.

“ _Will you get him?_ ” Baekhyun requested tiredly, laying his jaw down on his front paw, “ _He only drinks from the same one and I’m becoming sore, Alpha._ ” 

“You little squirrel.” Kyungsoo scolded quickly, detaching the puppy and getting the expected squealing in response, “You're hurting mommy, stop being so stingy.” 

Changkyun squeaked bloody murder and Baekhyun could only watch amused as the Alpha wiped the milk off the puppies face with his thumb. God, Changkyun was a handful and he couldn’t even do anything yet. 

“It’s bedtime.” The Alpha mumbled, wrapping up the puppy in the blanket before reaching out to carefully grab Jisoo and add him into the soft material so Changkyun would settle down. “There, your brother is there, calm, Kyun.” 

“ _Alpha_.” 

“Do you need something else, or are you just going to sleep, sweetheart? I can go grab some tea from Yixing if you still hurt.” Kyungsoo offered gently, laying the blanket down near Baekhyun's front legs so the Omega could make sure the pups were okay. 

“ _Cold_.” Baekhyun pouted, moving his nose so he could smell the puppies if they had any issues. 

The Alpha frowned, feeling upset he hadn’t offered his mate anything,“Oh, I’ll go get you another bla-“

“ _I want you to sleep with me, Alpha._ ” The Omega whimpered, blue eyes staring at the Alpha beggingly. 

“Of course, beautiful, Alpha will lay with you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see in the future? 
> 
> Also, aren’t the pups adorable?


	35. Missing Piece

  
The puppies were amazing, if you overlook how often Changkyun was waking everyone up simply because he was getting used to the sounds of his own noises. 

They were still blind, but the runt seemed way more interested in the noises he could make or the things he could hear. 

A new development, one Baekhyun was also happy about, was that his Alphas weren’t being so… distant. Of course, they weren’t really doing anything but taking care of them, but now they seemed to be opening up a little more to giving him attention, except the Head Alphs who still kept his distance.

It was both annoying to Baekhyun, and pleasing. Annoying because he very much wanted the Alphas attention and affection, but he was pleased that the Alpha was taking his words to heart even if it was unfair to outcast the Head Alpha. But what he had done to Baekhyun was also unfair.

“We know, Changkyun, we know, you’re so loud.” Jongin sniggered at the puppies howling, merely a squeal but Changkyun wagged so happily it made them proud too.

Just like how Jisoo could stand on his own for a few seconds before plonking over and promptly trying again until his little legs could no longer stand it. 

“Alpha.” Baekhyun mumbled, fingers trying to open a walnut from the basket on the table, “Alpha.” He pouted.

His mates were looking at him immediately, Kyungsoo plucking the nut from his fingers and cracking it in seconds. 

Baekhyun beamed, cheeks flushing prettily as he smiled at the Alpha, “Thank you!” 

It was painful how much they admired the tiny Omega, even more painful when the most they could get away with was a touch to his skin, a nuzzle to his hair sometimes, but it wasn’t like they had really tried for anything else, giving their mate the bare minimum because Baekhyun hadn’t told them he wanted to be their Omega again - sure, he obviously wanted their love, their affection and attention, but Baekhyun could easily decide he wanted another, so they weren’t willing to push their limits until the Omega wanted them pushed. 

Humming under his breath, Baekhyun chewed on the snack and leaned forward with a scrunch of his nose to press his nose to Jisoo's tiny pink one and laughing sweetly when the puppy immediately let go of the blanket he was sucking on to try and put the Omegas nose in his mouth, tail moving quicker when he realized Baekhyun was right there. 

The Omega only cooed happily, pressing his cheek down on the puppies blanket and letting Jisoo do as he wanted which mostly consisted of trying to either suck on his skin or whining as he tried to wiggle himself onto his moms face. 

“Yifan.” Chanyeol suddenly said deeply as he shut the front door behind him, his voice made Changkyun startle from the crib on the ground, the pup immediately getting worked up with loud chirps. 

“Daddy hears you, cub.” The Alpha snickered, making his way closer to the throne Yifan was in watching the puppy, “Yifan, Minseok said they smelt the rogue again.” 

The Head Alpha frowned, leaning down to pick up Changkyun from the crib at his constant squeaking for attention, “Again? So soon?” 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked, pressing a kiss to Jisoo’s nose with a smile, fingers petting over his baby’s spine. 

Normally, they wouldn’t concern the Omega with something like this, especially not when he had only given birth to the pups nearly two weeks before and it would stress him out greatly, but if Baekhyun wanted to know, they definitely were not in a place to tell him no. 

“A few weeks ago, a week before the pup's birth, Zitao smelled rogues on the border to the east, we haven’t smelled them since, so we didn’t think much about it.” Yifan revealed, “They could have been brought in just because they smelled a pregnant Omega, the smell can draw some attention.” 

Frowning in concern, Baekhyun sat up, stifling Jisoo’s needy whines by giving the puppy his hand to play with. “Or, they realized the _moon child_ was real.” 

His words were spat with much more anger than he meant, but Baekhyun was quickly hating the term since he hated the origin story so much.

The Alphas flinched, both at the tone and because they had been trying to deny that possibility until the very last second. 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispered, thumb running over Jisoo’s gums to soothe the puppy, “I’m not mad anymore, I just… you know I hate it.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Jongin disagreed quickly, “You are right, that could be a reason, and you’re allowed to be whatever you want, if you don’t like the term then you don’t have to hear it.” 

“Fuck.” Yifan growled, quickly standing to his feet with Changkyun at his chest and walking quickly to the table, “Chanyeol, I need you to get all the Alphas, any of them we need to go out and look - fuck, I don’t-“

“The Omegas can come here.” Baekhyun offered as the Alpha laid Changkyun down in the blanket with his brother, “They haven’t met them yet anyways.” 

“Baek… I don’t… all Omegas in one place is too dangerous.” Kyungsoo worried.

“You will only be gone awhile anyways.” Baekhyun ordered firmly, “No more than an hour and Sehun can watch over us.”

“In that case, one of us can stay instead.” Jongin said jealousy at the suggestion.

“Sehun and Yixing.” The Omega argued, “I want Sehun and Yixing to watch us, nobody else. You guys have the best experience with the forest anyway. Now say goodbye to the puppies and hurry up.” He growled, scooping Jisoo into his hands and offering him to the Head Alpha, “Say goodbye.” 

A sigh resonated around the room and Baekhyun thought it was one of either restraint at him bossing them around, or it was relief. 

“Alpha, hurry back.” Baekhyun requested softer, blue eyes focusing on Yifan.

The Head Alpha made a growling noise, one that was neither angry or upset, but it was one that was certainly pained as he listened to the Omega, pressing a kiss to Jisoo’s ear. “Alphas will be back, baby.” 

Baekhyun set the puppy back into the blanket, motioning for the others to say goodbye sternly, mouth twisted, the look had them listening quickly to please the Omega.

“We’ll be back.” Yifan added, petting Changkyun's nose softly and turning to look at Baekhyun, “And we will bring Sehun to watch over you.” He added with a slight growl, a possessive twitch of his hand. 

Reaching out to wrap his fingers around Yifan's wrist, Baekhyun pulled the Alpha closer to his chair, “Thank you, Alpha.” He purred quietly, bringing the Alphas hand to rest in the crook of his neck over his claim, an act of submission despite having ordered them around two seconds before. “I will not let them scent the puppies, or see a feeding when none of my Alphas are present.” 

Growling in approval, Yifan trailed his hand up the side of Baekhyun's neck to cup his cheek, this was more contact he had with the Omega in two weeks despite being with each other almost all day everyday. “Thank you, bunny.” 

Baekhyun beamed at the nickname, turning his face to nose at the Alphas fingers, “Be careful.”

“We’d never risk not coming back for you or our pups, an hour max, just checking the borders.” The Head Alpha assured softly, brushing his fingertips over Baekhyun's lips. 

The Omega whimpered slightly in his throat, leaning forward to press his cheek against the Alphas. “ ‘kay.” 

Yifan sniffed and felt horribly guilty when Baekhyun smelled so happy to be close to him, he cupped the Omegas cheek and pressed a firm kiss to his temple before pulling back, “Stay safe, bunny.” 

Baekhyun nodded, looking like he was about to start screaming when he realized they were actually going to have to leave his side, but he only chewed his lip and tucked his hands between his thighs. “Careful, Alphas.” 

“You already said that, sunshine.” Jongin teased gently, but his wide smile was more than enough proof of his happiness as he trailed a finger over Baekhyun's hair as he walked bye, “We know, babies get grumpy if they don’t see us for a while.” He added as he strolled to meet the others at the door.

“Me too.” Baekhyun pouted, eyes slightly glossy as he turned to pull the blankets the puppies were kneading on closer. “Me too, Alpha.” 

“Oh, snowflake.” Kyungsoo mumbled, “We can talk more when we get back, okay?” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun sniffed back tears he had no reason for other than the heaviness in his chest. “I love Alphas.”

“We love you.” Yifan gulped, opening the door and pushing Chanyeol's shoulder out because he knew none of them wanted to go - he sure as hell didn’t either.

Chewing his lip, the Alpha swallowed hard, “Baekhyun, I can't apologize enough, but I will everyday - if you want that, we won’t make big decisions for you.” 

The Omega felt his neck twitching at the tone, heart racing and wanting to submit even though Yifan was the one looking ready to fall to his knees. 

“I really do love you, bunny, I love you so much.” Baekhyun couldn't recall ever seeing a tear fall from the Head Alphas eyes before, and he suddenly regretted ever wanting to.

~~~~~~~~

“Ah!” 

Baekhyun nearly fell over with how fast he was covering the puppies ears, knocking the two over onto their sides as he hovered over them, growling.

“God, you’re such an idiot, Dae. He’s going to bite you.” Yixing rolled his eyes, but looked extremely excited at being back in the main hut - even more excited at the scent of puppy everywhere.

“Puppies ears are open.” Baekhyun sighed, relaxing and immediately apologetically whining back at the puppies for scaring them. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so excited!” Jongdae cried, uncaring as he dropped a bag of what Baekhyun assumed candy onto the table and began skipping over to the blankets in front of the throne.

“He can see that.” Sehun snickered, arm around his mates shoulders as he turned to lock the front door behind them. 

“Thank you for finishing the other room for the pups.” Baekhyun smiled at the Alpha brightly, “And… for the meals, the puppies cry a lot if they aren’t held.” 

Sehun brushed it off quickly, letting go of the uncharacteristically quiet Luhan and pulling out a chair to bring closer to the blankets, “No problems, they won’t use it for a long time anyways, have they stood? No deformities?” 

The Omega laughed, picking up Changkyun, “This is the runt, Changkyun, he did have a small problem the first day with eating, but he’s a little cow now - eating everything. You can hold.” 

The Alpha laughed in surprise, careful not to touch the blankets as he leaned over to accept the puppy with both hands, “This is the first time they’re smelling a new Alpha?” 

“The first time they're smelling anyone new, at all.” Baekhyun revealed, turning to look at Jongdae who was bouncing excitedly as he awaited being acknowledged, “Come on, Dae.” 

The Omega squealed, plopping down on the blankets immediately, “Give me, give me!” He cried at the squirming blue pup. 

“Jisoo, he's really good, doesn’t cry nearly as much as Changkyun - he can hold his head up and sit up for a little.” 

“They’re very adorable.” Yixing praised, calmly taking a seat beside the Omega, “Are you healing well?” 

“I feel fine now.” Baekhyun smiled and quickly leaned against the Betas arm in greeting, “First few days I was sore, and Changkyun has a habit of painfully feeding, but nothing we didn’t expect.” 

The medic hummed, combing his fingers through the Omegas hair and smiling with a proud expression. “Zitao will be excited to see them once he finds the time.” 

“They smell so good!” Jongdae laughed, pulling the puppy higher to his face and chirping noises that copied the babies. Jisoo didn’t seem to mind the attention at all, sneezing a few times at the new scents, but otherwise only tested his own noises.

Changkyun did seem to mind the scents, squeaking confused, scared noises until Baekhyun reached out to give him his palm, letting the puppy know he was still near. “They’re cute until they wake you up every hour because they think they’re hungry when little bellies can’t handle that much.” 

Jongdae beamed at the information, looking not put off at all as he cooed at the puppy. 

“They are very beautiful, not that we expected any differently.” Luhan mumbled, speaking up for the first time as he leaned over the back of Sehun’s chair to pet Changkyun's head. 

“You don’t want to hold him?” Baekhyun asked, confused at the behavior, “Changkyun is a little fussy, but he just likes to be loud.” 

“Actually.” The golden haired Omega mumbled quietly, “We wanted to talk to you, real fast.” 

Jongdae whined quietly, “You have to do this, _now_? I just got to see the puppies!” 

“You can…” Baekhyun's face was contorted in confusion as he reached out to scoop up Changkyun from Sehun's hands, “Here, you can take them into the bedroom for a minute, they like to lay in the light from the window - they won’t fuss at all.” He promised, turning to give the puppy to Yixing. 

“You… you’re okay if we take them?” Yixing worried for a moment.

The blue eyed Omega snickered, rolling his eyes playfully, “Trust me, if those puppies get upset, everyone is going to be hearing it in this building - Changkyun can _scream_.” 

“He said so! It’s fine!” Jongdae cried in excitement, “Puppy time!” 

Baekhyun giggled, already picturing the moment Jongdae realized that the puppies wouldn’t be able to play with him and would be worn out in ten minutes max, or they would start crying for food.

“Baekhyun.” 

Luhan’s voice was always sweet when he spoke to Baekhyun, always nice and excited, but the blue eyed Omega hadn’t really heard him sound so nervous before.

“Lu, I don’t…” Sehun sighed, shaking his head, “I already told them I wasn’t trying to take their mate, don’t make it seem any differently.” 

Ignoring him, Luhan took a seat in front of Baekhyun, pressing his back against the Alphas calves. “Baekhyun, have you… do you still feel like the Alphas wronged you?” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he pulled the babies blanket into his lap, “We are working on it… I don’t, I just don’t want them to make every decision for me, do you understand what I mean?” 

“Me and you…” The elder Omega whispered, wrapping his arms around Sehun's leg, “We are the same, so I want to give you a choice.” 

The blue eyed Omega hummed, crossing his arms and nodding with a reassuring smile.

“If you… decide that you can’t trust them anymore… if that’s what you want, then Sehun and I want you to know that you can… come to us, that we can take care of you too - and the puppies, if that’s what you decide. 

And I’m not, in no way am I trying to change your mind about anything, those Alphas love you like crazy, and they love the puppies, but… it’s wrong of me to at least not tell you of our interest and give you a… different route? I don’t know how to explain this, I just want you to know that if you decide to not stay, that you had another option.” 

“What?” Baekhyun whispered, swallowing hard and pulling the blanket to his nose, “You’re an Omega, Luhan.” He mumbled apologetically.

Luhan laughed, a genuine laugh of amusement, “I know, but Sehun is an Alpha - we can… we can feel affection for one another and not be… biologically inclined to do so. But… I already know you don’t feel that way, and that’s okay.” 

Luhan didn’t look devastated, or upset, he barely even looked phased at his own words, and Baekhyun felt horrible - because he was right. 

Baekhyun loved Luhan, he loved Sehun, but not as mates, he truly hadn’t even considered them as such, especially not when they were a mates pair already, not when they complimented each other so nicely. “Lu…” 

“It’s okay.” Sehun voiced, leaning over his lap to wrap his arms around Luhan’s shoulders, “He already knows, and… I won’t lie and say I didn’t have the slightest bit of interest, you are a beautiful Omega, and having two Omegas would be… well, selfish of me to want, but I would take care of you both. 

I… Luhan wanted you to know, to give you a choice, not to make it more complicated. You can do what you want, whatever you want, even if it’s not us, if it’s not the Alphas - you can do what you feel is right, and you will be safe either way.” 

“A-Alpha.” Baekhyun sniffed, running his eyes with the palm of his hands, “I’m so-rry, I love them.” 

“You don’t know that you won’t grow to love us too.” Luhan argued quietly, moving out of his mates reach to pull the smaller Omega into a hug, “We aren’t telling you what to do, we’re only offering you a different choice.” 

Baekhyun whined in his throat on emotions, tucking his head under Luhans jaw. He felt horrible, because he didn’t feel anything for them other than a familial love. Sure, Luhan was extremely beautiful, and Sehun was extremely handsome - maybe Luhan was right and he _could_ fall in love with them. 

But as it was right now, it was his mates only, and he didn’t know that he could ever not want them; and that alone made it so unfair as he could never fully pledge loyalty to Luhan or Sehun. 

“Let me… Baekhyun, you made your choice, we know.” Luhan mumbled, fingers curling into his hair, gently pulling him away. “You'll be okay.” He added, finger pressing into Baekhyun's lip.

Maybe it was because he felt horrible, or because he hadn’t gotten affection in what felt like forever, but Baekhyun was surging up to press his mouth against Luhan’s, and the older Omega didn’t push him away, only letting him press his lips to his. 

And when Baekhyun pulled away, he cried harder because kissing Luhan didn’t satisfy him - it didn’t calm him down or fill his chest with love, because he too was an Omega and Baekhyun _couldn't_ solely depend on him for affection, his instincts didn’t allow him to do so. 

So he whimpered in his throat, blue eyes locking onto Sehun’s and he whined again until the Alphas' eyes flashed red, and he was reaching out for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun knew it was unfair of him to do this to them, but he wanted to test something, to see if maybe it _could_ work. 

Sehun tasted like cinnamon.

Before this, Baekhyun had never wondered if any other Alphas could satisfy him, but Sehun calmed him down, accepted his submission sweetly and calmly. 

Perhaps it could work when Sehun was very much an Alpha, and Baekhyun did think Luhan was beautiful. 

But a key piece was missing. 

Baekhyun felt nothing other than guilt, because he knew that the mated pair didn't feel nothing about it like he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you scream about our baby Baek, which you totally still can, understand that he feels his mates have been too distant since the argument and Omegas, even more in his case, rely on their mates a lot! Especially Baekhyun! But he is trying to test his mates, so is aware what he is doing is wrong - and does feel bad for the mates pair for not having the same feelings! 
> 
> How do you think the Alphas will react?


	36. Reactions

  
Baekhyun felt horrible, and neither Luhan or Sehun said anything about it when Jongdae and Yixing brought the pups back in. 

Neither of them mentioned a thing, spoke any differently to him, or touched him any differently, but Baekhyun knew they were wondering what he was thinking - possibly wondering if they had changed his mind even. 

“How’d it go?” Yixing asked without even turning away from petting Changkyun's belly, the puppy cooing loudly after his short nap as if telling a story, one only he knew, paws flapping in the air and kicking as if trying to fully explain himself.

“Nobody on the borders, a bunch of scents though, someone is scouting us - we’ve placed a few lookouts around.” Yifan explained, shutting the door behind them.

“Do you want to say hello to the puppies?” Baekhyun asked softly, nodding at Junmyeon, Minseok, and Zitao. “They're very sweet.” 

“I’m sure they are, they are yours after all.” Junmyeon teased with a fond smile before shaking his head, “We’ll see them tomorrow, I’m sure Dae has been keeping them up the past hour.” 

The Omega mentioned whined in offense, pressing his nose to Jisoo’s, “They love me, Jun.” 

“They are tired.” Baekhyun agreed, accepting the puppy Yixing offered, “They’ll probably pass out right after seeing their daddies.” 

“Me too.” Jongin laughed, “I'll go to sleep right after seeing the babies, let me see.” 

Baekhyun felt a pang of guilt swirl in his stomach because Jongin always gave him the proudest of smiles, but he had no idea what the Omega had been doing only an hour before - disrespecting their claim. 

The only thing worse than what he had done would be if he mated them, directly spat on their claim as if it meant nothing - as if it wasn’t a sign of loyalty. He didn’t even know if they’d _want_ him after he told them. 

“We should all go then.” Luhan said, reaching out to pull Baekhyun into a quick hug, “Let’s leave them alone.” 

At least Luhan was still his friend overall, even though he couldn’t give his affection back. 

“Hey, thank you for watching them.” Chanyeol smiled at Sehun, “We owe you.” 

“Yup.” The younger Alpha smirked slightly, almost teasing, “Just take care of your family and I’ll call it even.” Frowning, confused, Chanyeol only nodded and extended his goodbyes as he held the door for the pack.

“Did you miss me, squirrel? I missed you too.” Kyungsoo laughed, almost a childishness as he dashed towards the puppies to sit by the crib. 

The puppy squealed so loud the sound must have hurt his little throat, so high pitched it neared painful even in Baekhyun's ears as Changkyun peeked over the edge of the crib.

“They like the pack.” Baekhyun mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest and chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“We’re glad, sweetheart, it’s been awhile since you’ve gotten to see them. They missed you a lot.” Yifan revealed. 

Baekhyun couldn't feel worse as he stood up to climb into the throne behind him, crossing his arms and trying to look firm. “I kissed Luhan.” 

His mates shot eyes from around the room to look at him, both at his false uncaring tone and at his words.

“You’ve kissed Luhan before.” Jongin whispered, scratching at his arm to hold back the growl he was trying to suppress.

“No, Luhan has kissed me - I kissed him.” Baekhyun growled, moving to sit up on his knees and looking more like a child even though he was trying to get a reaction. 

Chanyeol’s lip twitched slightly, “Okay, wh-“

“I kissed Sehun too.” The Omega interrupted, placing his chin on his knee and wrapping his arms around his legs, “He also touched my neck.” 

Baekhyun had been expecting growling, snarling, the cracking of wood, maybe even them telling him that he was a bad Omega - a horrible mate, that he didn’t deserve to wear their mark, but it was only silent. 

Silent except for the puppies cooing in their sleep, squeaking so cutely and innocently that Baekhyun felt a whole new wave of guilt, because he loved them so much - both the Alphas and the puppies they had given him.

But all he got was a loud cry, almost a wail that Baekhyun knew he himself did when he got worked up and needed attention, but the reasons weren’t even close to the same. 

“This is it?” Yifan cried, palms on the wooden table as he watched the tears drop onto the oak, “Baekhyun, this is it?” 

His voice was level, and Baekhyun couldn't smell him, but he suspected that was why he was standing so far away - so the puppies wouldn’t smell him either, because Jongin and Kyungsoo were quickly moving away from the crib also, as if burned by his words - flesh wounds that probably cut way deeper than the Omega even realized.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and leaned over the chair to tuck a blanket over the edge of the crib to muffle their talking, carefully making sure it didn’t fall into the pups space.

They weren’t yelling, and they wouldn’t be, but an aggressive hiss would still scare the babies.

“If that’s wha-what, if that’s what you want.” Chanyeol stuttered, an action Baekhyun didn't attribute to the huge Alpha, the towering man having to take a seat right where he had been standing, on the floor. 

“B-Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo gulped, and his back was facing Baekhyun, but his shoulders were shaking, “You can do what you w-want, but… but please don’t tell us.” 

“I - just… are going to take the puppies too? Plea-please don’t take them too - you can… you can still sleep here. You can… you can have the whole hut for all we care, just... stay here.” The Head Alpha stumbled on his words like he had no idea how to handle this, but he needed to.

“This isn’t… this isn't how this is supposed to go.” Baekhyun cried, hands shaking as he grabbed the arm of the chair to stand up - he knew they hated when he did that, stood on the furniture, because it was dangerous, and he wanted to be scolded for it. “You’re supposed- you’re supposed to grab me by the neck an- and yell at me. Tell me that I’m _not allowed_ to go.” 

“Is that what you want?” Jongin hissed, standing up so quick Baekhyun didn't even see him turn around. “What was your point in telling us this? To piss us off? To make us feel horrible? We already know we messed up, you could have just kept telling us. You didn’t need to go doing this.” 

“What are you going to do, Alpha?” The Omega screeched, “You’re too scared I'll leave to do _shit_ . You couldn't even tell me a fucking bedtime story because you thought I would figure out it was about _me_.”

Baekhyun was talking to all of them, they knew that, but Jongin was already within a foot of him, already standing by the side of the chair, smelling how angry the Omega was. 

He reached out to curl a hand around the Omegas neck, not hard, but present enough to have Baekhyun going limp in his grip. “Do you want to be treated like this, Baekhyun?” 

It wasn’t even a hard grip, Baekhyun could easily move himself away, he had much harder, much rougher fingers around his neck, in his fur. Baekhyun only wanted the feeling, he didn’t need the pain.

“Do you want us to throw you to the floor and tell you you’re a _whore_? To… punish you?” 

Then, the hand was pulling away, a thumb brushing against Baekhyun's racing pulse. “Too bad, Omega, because that would be a lie and you’re right - we’re not Alpha enough to punish you, right?” Jongin whispered, eyes searching Baekhyun's tears before laughing to himself and shaking his head, “I love you, we’d never hurt you, Baekhyun, you know that.” 

The Omegas brows furrowed, fingers coming to wrap tightly around Jongin's wrist and he growled, “What if I said I wanted him to knot me? To take his bite?” 

His mates snarled this time, Jongin's thumb pressing hard into his throat for a second before he caught himself, and ran the pad of his finger over the spot gently. 

“Then I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you’re going to come back here after.” Yifan suddenly found his words, causing Baekhyun's eyes to shoot over Jongin's shoulder at the Head Alpha walking over. “You can take as many Alphas as you want… as long as you come back here.” 

Baekhyun's whole resolve crumbled, a sob passing his lips as he dropped back to sit on the chair, slipping passed Jongin's hand because the Alpha would never hold him too tight, would never trap him even if he wanted to. 

“He didn’t touch my neck.” Baekhyun whimpered, “But I did kiss him.” That information did relieve the Alphas a small bit, but not enough.

“Sehun is a good Alpha.” Chanyeol gulped, looking incredibly small as he pulled his knees to his chest, wide eyes staring at Baekhyun as if memorizing him, “He will… make sure you are cared for.” 

“I… I want you to keep me here.” The Omega sobbed, face turning red as he gasped on air, looking like he was near a fit. “Yell at me.” 

Kyungsoo laughed, actually laughed even though he was wiping his tears on his palms and the arm of the wooden chair he sat in was crushed. “I will tell you now, I didn’t expect Sehun, god I’m…” He couldn't finish, only choking on a self deprecating laugh. 

“Tell me I’m bad! Do something!” Baekhyun cried, hitting the cushion of the chair and whining in his throat, “I betrayed you!” 

“You’re a bad Omega, Baekhyun.” Yifan whispered emotionlessly, kneeling by the chair and rocking the puppies crib softly, “You aren’t a good mate, and you should be the pack's bitch.” 

Baekhyun's breath caught on his tears at the words, his body forcing him to tilt his head to the side in offering even though there was no order in the tone, there was no emotions or judgement, it was all on his own that the Omega thought it necessary to submit.

“Are we done lying now?” The Head Alpha asked, reaching out to lay a hand over the exposed skin of his neck, “You’re a good Omega, we love you so much, and you can do whatever you like, Baekhyun.” 

The Omega could see the tear tracks on the Alphas face and sobbed harder, wailing as he leaned forward to press his nose into the Alphas jaw, “Alpha, A-Alpha.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yifan cooed, picking up the Omega to pull him away from the puppies resting place, setting him on his hip in a way Baekhyun used to love, used to want to be all the time. “It’s okay, we won’t be mad, you can choose them. We still love you.” 

Baekhyun whimpered loud, sitting back to bare his neck for the Alpha, offering and offering in apology, he wouldn’t let up until Yifan was leaning down to press a kiss to the skin, “I know, you s-submit so pretty, we know, bunny.” 

“Hey, I love you, okay?” Yifan added, cupping the Omegas face to stop him from continuously trying to mouth at his skin. “We love you, will always love you. If you ever need anything, you come to us.” He promised, tapping Baekhyun's nose before running his finger along his pink lips. “Anything, Baekhyun.” 

“Fuck- Ba-Baekhyun, I can't- you’re really just going to let him leave!” Chanyeol snarled from his spot by the door, “I can’t _see_ that! He’s _my mate!_ He’s not Sehun's mate, I will challenge him to a fight!” 

“You won’t.” Yifan growled, cradling Baekhyun's head to his collarbone. “You won’t kill him, Baekhyun wouldn't want that, you’re better than that, Chanyeol.” 

The Alpha in the floor whined, a noise deep and that made the Omegas hair stand up. “I won’t give up until you tell me that you want him, Baekhyun! Look at me and tell me you want him!” 

He wasn’t using an Alphas voice on Baekhyun, but the pain in his voice was enough to have Baekhyun looking over at him. The Alphas large form looking absolutely small seated by the door. 

“Chanyeol, stop.” Kyungsoo cried into his hand, sending the older a begging look, “You’re making it harder, stop it. He already sa-“

“I never said.” Baekhyun whispered, legs tightening around Yifan's hips, “I never said I wanted him.” 

Sighing, Kyungsoo sat back in his seat, pained as he met crystal blue eyes, “Please, this game isn’t fun for you or us, do we have you, or not?” 

Baekhyun sniffed and wrapped his arms tightly around Yifans neck, nails digging into the Alphas long, black hair. “I told them it was you.” 

“Don’t put me down.” The Omega added in a sob as Yifan moved, “Alpha, don’t put me down- don’t put me down!” 

“I’m not.” The Head Alpha laughed in disbelief, pressing a wet kiss to Baekhyun's claim as he dropped them both onto the floor, “God, I’m not- I’m never putting you down.” 

Baekhyun cried a relieved noise, small hands coming up to his face to wipe at his tears. 

“Ah, let Alpha do it.” Yifan whispered, cupping his chin and pressing a kiss below his eye, “You want Alpha to do it, bunny?” 

“Yeah.” The Omega sniffed, bottom lip coming out more as his lip shook, trying to keep in tears. 

“Stop crying, baby wolf.” Jongin ordered, sounding extremely happy, knees hitting the floor loudly, “Alpha has you, chipmunk.” He added, pinching his cheek gently. 

Baekhyun sucked in a big breath before reaching out for the other, “Love you only, only want my Alphas.” He whispered as Yifan pressed a few kisses to the side of his head.

Relief was the only emotion the Alphas could even reason for their tears. 

Puffing out his lips, Baekhyun pressed his nose to Jongin's with a hiccup, “Kisses.” 

Just then, Changkyun started screaming, ironic given that Baekhyun had been pretty loud when he was yelling at them, and only then did the puppy decide it was time to yell. 

“I got him.” Yifan murmured, “You guys see Baekhyun, i'll see the babies.” 

Baekhyun whined, pressing his chin to Jongin's shoulder, “Kiss, Alpha.” 

The Head Alpha couldn't help smiling wide as he kissed his mate's mouth for the first time in weeks, reveling in the small happy noises Baekhyun granted him with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote some things and... lemme just leave this emoji here 🤧


	37. Mommy, Mommy

  
Baekhyun was passed out on the throne, small body curled up in a ball on his side with Changkyun resting between his chest and knees. 

“I know, your eyes are so pretty.” Kyungsoo cooed with a laugh, wiping his thumbs over Jisoos eyes as the puppy tried to toddle around the table. 

The puppy barked an excited response, blue tail firing away at the attention, swatting his paws at the Alphas wrist as if he wanted his daddy to let him go run away, which he probably did. 

They were all amazed by his eyes. Like Changkyun, the elder puppy had dark brown eyes, but Jisoos right eye had a bright blue sliver just on the side, it was really fascinating. 

It wasn’t even the crystal blue Baekhyun had, but a deep, dark blue that complimented the chocolate brown perfectly. 

“You don’t want to see me?” Kyungsoo inquired playfully, grabbing the puppies left paw between two fingers, “Too bad, daddy is seeing you, baby!” 

Jisoo growled, more of a squeaky rumble, wiggling his paw as if something was stuck to it. 

The Alpha snickered, pressing a kiss to the tiny pink pads of his paw, “You never give mommy a hard time, but our Jisoo is always giving us such a hard time!”

At the mention of Baekhyun, Jisoo whined, plopping his little body down on the table and giving huge, pouting eyes. 

“Aish, you just want milk you little faker.” Chanyeol snorted as he walked back into the room, reaching over to gently tug the puppy’s ear. “You just ate, mommy is tired, cub. Let him rest.”

As if angry, Jisoo curled his lip up, little pink gums on show, and grunted, going limp and laying on his side with a huff. 

The Alphas only sniggered, Kyungsoo letting the puppy’s paw go and patting his bottom, “Run off then, go-go, pup!”

The puppies couldn’t even really walk, it was more of a shaky woddle, and consisted almost entirely of toddling and planting themselves in one spot for an almost worrying amount of time before toddling a few steps.

It was adorable, and Jisoo loved to try and walk around, wanting to venture off within small amounts of areas before deciding he had done enough and yelping until he got attention.

A chirp sounded in response, a familiar shaky whine across the room as Kyungsoo set Jisoo on the rug, rearranging a wall of blankets around it - not that the pup even could really get far enough to touch it, but they worried. 

“You want me?” Yifan mumbled under his breath from where he was cleaning up Baekhyun's plate of food. The Omega was so tired these days he had pretty much fallen asleep eating. 

It was exhausting for him to feed the babies, for them to need to feed so often and drinking much more since they were getting bigger. 

A few times Baekhyun had to sleep in his wolf just so that he didn’t have to wake up when the Alphas woke up to the puppies crying, so that they could place the puppies on him to feed and he didn’t have to move a muscle. 

Changkyun squirmed happily under Baekhyun's arm and wagged his tail, head resting cutely on white paws. 

“You like to see daddy?” The Head Alpha whispered softly, trying to keep Baekhyun asleep, “Your mommy is very pretty, hm? You love mommy so much, Kyun.”

The pup squeaked a bark of agreement, visually getting worked up as Yifan knelt in front of the throne, petting over the puppies nose. 

Baekhyun whined, either picking up the smell or because of the puppy’s tail twirling around and hitting his knees. 

“I’m sorry, bunny.” Yifan whispered apologetically when the blue eyes peeled open, moving his hand to gently rub over his mate's brow in an attempt to put him back to sleep. “Go back to sleep, snowflake.” 

Whining again, Baekhyun pouted tiredly, “Alpha.”

Yifan hummed, scooping out the puppy and then rubbing over his mates hip gently. 

“Up.” The Omega requested with closed eyes, smacking his lips slightly. 

“I got him.” Chanyeol interrupted, “You want up, princess?”

Baekhyun mumbled an incoherent answer, raising an arm out in the Alphas general direction. “ _Alpha._ ” Their little mate sounded so tired, absolutely whiny, and it made them feel horrible. 

If Baekhyun was this exhausted having mainly fed the puppies, then they had zero idea how tired Omegas were when the Alpha who impregnated then did not have a part in the child’s life, did not take care of the Omega other than to give food. 

They took care of both Baekhyun and the puppies, played with and watched the puppies, put them to sleep, tried to introduce them to new smells and encourage them to play nicely together; if Baekhyun had to constantly be doing all this on his own… well, he probably would have passed out on his feet days ago. 

Yifan pressed a soft kiss to the Omegas jaw before standing up, smiling at his mates approving purr and going to take Changkyun to his brother to play. 

“Okay, come on, sweetheart.” Chanyeol cooed, pulling his limp mate onto his hip, cupping the back of his head to let him rest against his shoulder, walking around in an attempt to put him back to sleep, much like the puppies when they were being complicated. 

“Nini?” Baekhyun muffled against Chanyeol's shirt, blue eyes tiredly looking around the room. 

“He’s checking the borders with the others.” Kyungsoo answered and smiled when they locked eyes. “Good morning, sunshine.” He added. 

Baekhyun gave his best eye smile before huffing and bringing a hand to touch his collarbone. “Kyun, messy.” He whined at the sticky milk the puppy rubbed all over his skin in the baby’s effort to give kisses. 

Chanyeol snorted, pressing a kiss to the spot of sweet smelling milk and going to take a seat where Baekhyun once laid when he realized the Omega wouldn’t be going back to sleep since he noticed Jongin gone. “Very messy, precious.”

The Omega sat back on the Alphas thigh with a yawn, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “Sticky, Alpha clean.”

“Okay, love.” Chanyeol smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going to lick over where Baekhyun pretended to be bothered. 

Of course the Omega didn’t even care about the milk on his skin or really anything messy the puppies did, but he wanted attention, and his mates loved giving it, not to mention any opportunity to place their scent in his skin was quickly taken. 

“Ji is gonna walk soon.” Baekhyun said, thin fingers burying themselves into the Alphas hair with sweet purring. 

“Is that so?” Yifan mused, seating himself on the ground and letting the pups use tiny nails to try and get onto his lap. “You’re probably right, bunny, these little ones are getting a little fast at crawling.”

Baekhyun giggled, pressing his tongue to his canine and leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Chanyeol's curls. “My babies!” 

“You’re so proud of them, sunshine?” Chanyeol laughed, licking the corner of his mouth before reaching up to grab the smaller chin, “Us too, they're so sweet, like you.” 

The Omega did a familiar wiggling in excitement, one they haven’t seen in a while as he giggled and pressed his forehead to the Alphas. “Puppies!” He squealed, rubbing his nose on Chanyeol’s and grabbing at his shirt with happy noises from his throat. 

The Alpha only beamed at witnessing his cuteness, trailing his fingers around Baekhyun's face. “We know, baby cub, you love them so much, we love them so much, our Omega did so well.” 

Baekhyun absolutely keened, following the Alphas fingers until they rested at his lips in which he was licking at the tips until Chanyeol laughed fondly and placed his thumb between his lips. 

“Go back to sleep.” The Alpha purred, rubbing his back and urging the smaller to lay against his chest, “You can be adorable when you get up.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Why do you do that to your brother?” 

The puppy in question squealed as he was pulled away, growling in what he probably thought was a scary way, but it was more high pitched crying than anything.

“Stop chewing your brothers feet.” Baekhyun ordered, holding Changkyun in his palm and turning him around to give him a scolding look, “If you don’t be good then you don’t get to see the fire anymore.” 

By chewing, the Omega meant sucking on his brother's paws, but when the puppies would be walking and running around relatively soon, they didn’t want the baby getting in the habit of putting non edible things in his mouth and risking getting sick.

Changkyun squeaked a noise of disagreement, wiggling as if angrily trying to explain himself. 

The Omega heard the pack laughing around the fire and couldn’t help smiling because the pup was adorable.

“You listen to mommy.” Yifan chirped over his shoulder, pulling the Omega closer to his chest.

The grey and white puppy smacked his paw on Baekhyun's wrist and huffed loud, throwing his head back in a yelp and pulling his foot up by his cheek as if he hurt himself when they literally just watched him throw a fit.

The Head Alpha snickered, reaching out to grab the puppy’s foot. “You hurt yourself?” 

Changkyun whined, pressing his little ears down on his head. 

“Daddy will fix it, come here.” Jongin rolled his eyes playfully, reaching over from Baekhyun's left to grab the puppy gently, rubbing his fingers over the paw as if checking if it was hurt. “All better, Kyunnie, now you be good.” He added.

Baekhyun giggled at the two when the puppy immediately started squeaking in his defense, as if the baby could really understand what was going on anyways, they seemed to understand a lot though.

Kyungsoo had told him the other day that it took years for human babies to develop speech, to walk, to understand, and god was Baekhyun happy that wasn’t the case for puppies, because he definitely couldn’t handle the screaming all night for years.

Not to say he didn’t completely love the babies, or to say he wasn’t proud of their little noises, but he wasn’t overly fond of _every_ noise - not like the Alphas were. Especially not the noises of Jisoo wanting out of the crib, or his yelling when Changkyun annoyed him too much. 

The pups loved each other, would cry when separated too long, but they also annoyed each other relatively quickly. 

“Are you going to eat before the puppies get fussy?” 

Baekhyun hummed, leaning over his lap to use a finger to get the crib rocking. The baby in the crib was obsessed with colors, his tiny eyes watching the fire with an amazed look in his eyes, “Can you get me bread, Alpha? My stomach hurts a little.” 

Growling slightly at the information, Yifan pressed a kiss beneath his ear before sliding the Omega out of his lap, “I’ll be back, snowflake.” 

Baekhyun whimpered an angry noise, tilting his head up and eyes begging. The Head Alpha smiled at the look, running his palm over the Omegas check before pressing another kiss to his lips. 

The Omega made a happy noise in response, turning back to petting Jisoo, the puppy purring sweetly at the attention, eyes not looking away from the pretty orange and red. 

“His eyes are really pretty.” Luhan complimented across the fire, sitting back against Sehun's chest.

Baekhyun smiled at the compliment, licking the corner of his mouth as he scooped the puppy up, the tiny blue pup not even acknowledging the movement, only pressing his nose to his mommy’s finger with a loud sniff.

“You can hold him; here.” 

Things were a bit awkward with the two, mainly because Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.

He had kissed them, and then immediately cried and told them that he couldn’t be with them, that he loved his mates. 

Luhan and Sehun very quickly assured him that they already knew he wouldn’t accept the offer, and that they understood completely, but their eyes followed him around more than usual and Baekhyun more than once felt that maybe he had made them want him more because of the kiss. 

Even now, chewing his bottom lip as he walked over to give the puppy to the older Omega, Baekhyun saw Sehun look at his mouth longer than he should, and the Alpha looked away quickly - like he knew so too.

His mates noticed, Baekhyun knew they were noticing, the burning scent of possessiveness when he quickly walked back to hop onto Kyungsoo's lap was more than proof that they could also tell - if anything, they probably smelled more emotions than the Omega could even pick up.

The Alpha was wrapping arms tightly around his waist, pressing his lips into their claims on his neck and pulling the Omega more into his lap, as if Baekhyun wasn’t already completely pressed against him. “Sore?”

Baekhyun groaned at the question, turning his head to press his nose into the Alphas forehead, “Babies are demons.”

“The babies are cute.” Chanyeol tsked, reaching over from Kyungsoo's right to push the hair from Baekhyun's temple, “They are just a little rough.”

“Little _Alphas.”_ The Omega giggled to himself at his own joke, bursting into louder laughter when Kyungsoo pinched his side in retaliation. 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun screeched, laughing hard as he cupped Kyungsoo's cheek just to surge forward and press their lips together, much more affection than needed in public, but the Omega didn’t _care_. 

He had gone too long without being affectionate with his mates that he sought every opportunity to do so. 

“Food.” Yifan said before he laughed at the sight, passing the package over to Chanyeol to give to Baekhyun once he was done. 

“Head Alpha.” Luhan murmured, an almost apologetic tone as if he had done something wrong, holding the puppy out to the Alpha, “The pup is hungry.” 

The Alphas didn’t blame him, nor Sehun for anything, but they had been noticing the glances and it was slightly unnerving despite Baekhyun being obviously in love with them, not the couple, and despite the fact that the Omega admitted to telling the couple he chose them. 

But, just the action of Baekhyun having had gone to the two for affection was painful enough, not even as him being the mother of their children, but as his mates they hadn’t been giving him enough attention and it resulted in the Omega searching for other means of affection - even if it was only to test them, to push them into doing whatever it was Baekhyun had been looking for. 

“Thank you.” The Head Alpha whispered, unable to stop Jongin's extremely low growl - the other Alpha was probably thinking of the same things as him - as he accepted the puppy to his neck.

Jisoo quickly started running his own neck onto his scent gland, trying to absorb the scent, the pups and Baekhyun were similarly adorable in that way, always wanting to drown in their smells. 

“Yifan.” Sehun muttered before the Alpha could turn away, “He doesn’t want us, you all don’t need to worry. We gave him a choice, and he definitely didn’t want it.” 

Yifan swallowed hard and pressed his palm to the youngest Alphas cheek, guilt swirling in his stomach because they had practically raised Sehun, and he was such a good Alpha, he would treat Baekhyun so well had the Omega accepted.

“It’s okay. I mean..” He gulped before turning to pass the pup to Jongin, laying the pup down with his little brother and immediately turning back to kneel in front of Sehun and Luhan both. “Of course, it’s not okay, but… you’re a good Alpha.” 

“And Luhan is a good Omega.” He added, softer as the golden haired Omega grabbed onto his wrist, apologetic. “Baekhyun would be safe with you both, and I guess… in a way I’m grateful you gave him the opportunity that we hadn’t.” 

“But he's your guys’, we know.” Sehun murmured, looking almost shy as he rested his chin on Luhan’s shoulder, “We… understand he needs you four a hell of a lot more than he needs us, and that’s how it will stay.”

“Well… he does have our children.” Yifan agreed, brushing Luhan’s hair from his face, feeling incredibly guilty because they all knew the Omega had a crush on their mate, “And he has our mark, but we won’t be… making such mistakes again.”

“We’re okay?” Luhan whispered, leaning his head into the Alphas palm more.

“We’re okay.” The Head Alpha agreed, “Thank you for showing us our mistakes, I suppose soon we will have to give you a better role.” He added, “What would you like to be?” 

The Omega blinked in surprise making his mate laugh against his shoulder. “Yifan…” 

“You can decide whenever.” Yifan brushes off with a laugh, squeezing Sehun's shoulder as he stood up, “The pups will need clothes within the next few months though, you finally know the genders, so I know you will make beautiful clothes for them.” 

The Head Alpha heard Luhan’s excited squeal as he walked away and laughed, smiling at the sound despite somewhat being unable to see the pair near Baekhyun without being afraid they would seduce their Omega, but it wasn’t a dissimilar feeling to what they felt when Baekhyun was looked at in general - it only felt personal because they trusted the pair so much. 

But in the end they were still family, and the Alphas still loved each of them even if there was a mix of feelings that needed to be dealt with. 

“Aish, stop it, Kyun. You squirrel, this is why Ji never wants to play with you.” Jongin scolded suddenly, standing to his feet, holding one puppy in each hand as Changkyun “growled” and swiped at the older puppy.

Jisoo wasn’t really phased by the smallers swiping or aggression, only squeaking because he was so annoyed, fur standing up on his back.

“Oh, god, maybe Baekhyun is right.” Chanyeol sniggered, getting a confused noise from the Omega resting on his shoulder chewing away at his bread, “Changkyun does act too much like an Alpha, he’s going to be so hard to deal with.” 

“He already is hard to deal with.” Jongin corrected, passing the runt over to lay in Baekhyun's lap, “Except with Baekhyun.” He whined.

“Mommy’s scent.” Baekhyun giggled, wiping his face with his sleeve, “Huh, baby? Mommy, mommy.” He cooed, leaning down to press his nose to the baby’s, the pup calmed down almost immediately at the smell, making himself comfortable with tiny grunts with his effort to squirm himself in Baekhyun's pajamas. 

“Can’t blame him.” Chanyeol smirked, grabbing the half eaten wrapper from his fingers, “Our Omega smells so good.” He added, obnoxiously pressing his teeth into Baekhyun's cheek until the Omega purred loudly and turned his head to meet their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent all day trying to think about how many chapters were left, I love writing this story so much I don’t want it to end! 
> 
> Perhaps another wolf story should be made, they’re so fun! Send me story suggestions until this one is finished (don’t worry there are still quiet a bit of events to happen here!) ~~~


	38. Fire!

  
Something was off. Baekhyun had no idea what it was, but he woke up from his nap with a twisting stomach and it wasn’t because the pups had been too rough. 

Well, currently the two were squeaking away and squirming towards the door, so Baekhyun assumed one of the Alphas had only just left. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. The Omegas movement caught the pups eyes and the two immediately changed course to turn and coo at him, resting chins on the edge of the blanket they couldn’t quite get over. 

Baekhyun smiled brightly at the two despite feeling sick, because they were adorable, just seeing them took away his worries a small bit. “Hold on, babies.” 

The Omega sat up on his knees to grab a random pair of clothes from the floor to throw on, the more he moved the more the puppies got excited, noises growing louder and more frantic. 

“Mommy is coming you monsters, hold on.” He laughed, grabbing Jisoo and putting him in one of his arms, quickly adding Changkyun so he didn’t have to hear the baby’s jealous screeching. 

The babies could be loud, but overall they were sweet, kissing at his skin as soon as he had them in his arm, purring content noises.

“Oh, thank you.” Baekhyun giggled, pushing open the door as Jisoo licked at his neck. “My baby, so sweet.”

The Omega stifled a burst of laughter as Changkyun quickly licked at his wrist in order to get his own praises too, as if they didn’t fill the puppies ears with love enough.

“My mate.” Jongin cooed, jumping from his spot sitting on the table speaking to Kyungsoo. “My babies, hi, good nap?” 

Baekhyun beamed, pressing himself against the Alpha when Jongin came close, pressing kisses to his face sweetly. 

“Chanyeol and Yifan went to talk to the pack; if you were wondering.” Kyungsoo chirped with a wide smile, making his way over to grab Jisoo when the puppies got too riled up in excitement. 

That was what Baekhyun was about to ask, wanting to talk to the Head Alpha about the uneasiness in his stomach, but he smiled brightly at Kyungsoo for knowing him so well.

“I know, I love you too.” Jongin swooned down at the runt crawling to his feet as Baekhyun knelt down to set Changkyun on the floor, letting the pup wiggle which way he liked. 

“Alpha.” Baekhyun pouted slightly, rubbing his stomach with a confused expression.

“Yes, butterfly?” 

“My stomach… feels weird.” The Omega mumbled, stepping over Changkyun to tuck himself under the Alphas chin again, obviously distressed.

Jongin shared a concerned look with Kyungsoo before cupping the back of his mate's head worriedly, “You need to see Yixing weird or do you just feel a bit sick?” He questioned, brushing over the back of his mates neck.

“Scared.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, pressing his forehead into Jongin's collarbone and looking down between their feet as Changkyun triumphantly worked his way between their feet.

The two Alphas growled immediately, the noise followed by an, albeit adorable, mimic of it from the pups out of instinct. 

“Don’t be scared. Why are you scared, snowflake?” Kyungsoo worried, distractedly rubbing Jisoos paw between his fingers.

“I don’t know.” The Omega whispered, tangling his fingers in Jongin's shirt.

The Alpha cupped his chin to press a kiss to his mouth, worried at how upset he was beginning to smell when nothing was astray. “What do you want to do, butterfly?” 

Baekhyun whimpered, running his nose along the Alphas pulse. “See Fan.” 

“Then let’s go find him.” Jongin growled quickly, kneeling down and scooping Changkyun into his hold, “Get their blanket, baby wolf, it’s okay - we’re going to take you to Yifan right now.” He added, voice becoming more aggressive when his mate looked near tears. 

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose with a sniff before practically running over to the throne, snatching the pretty handcrafted blanket from the chair, spinning around and putting his arms out for the Alphas to put the pups inside the material. 

The babies loved the blanket, just as Luhan and Jongdae had hoped. They always calmed down inside it, soaking up all the scents, which was partially the reason it was left on the throne when they went to bed together in the nest, because Jisoo would sometimes be fussy in the mornings, so if they left him cuddled in the chair with the blanket he usually went back to bed. 

“Come here, beautiful. Please don’t cry, you shouldn’t be worried.” The irony when Kyungsoo's scent was becoming more worried even as he scooped Baekhyun up into his hold, the pups cooing to each other in their blanket at the Omegas chest. 

Baekhyun whimpered, resting his temple on the Alphas chest and watching Jongin open the door for them. 

It was still dark out, just as dark as Baekhyun remembered it being when he passed out in Chanyeol's lap, falling asleep to the pups squeaking all about their day down at his feet. 

“Luna!” 

Baekhyun felt a wave of relief as Kyungsoo set him to his feet and the excited young Alpha bounced his way over. 

The Omega thought the three young teens were adorable, admiring him for no reason when he had done nothing, but they were sweet and constantly trying to get not only his attention but his mates' attention too as if they looked up to them so much.

It probably had something to do with his mates having gone to thank the family of seven, at Baekhyun's request, but apparently they ended up liking them much more than they originally intended as the Omega saw them speaking to the older members often these days, even asking advice about camp issues.

“We’ll go find you Yifan.” Kyungsoo murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, reluctantly letting go of his mate. 

Baekhyun sent the two Alphas a strained look before nodding and making his way towards Jungkook who looked like he was near exploding as he waited the Alphas approval to approach the Omega - it was a sweet action, but the teenager was definitely not a threat to the Alphas, especially not with his shyness when Baekhyun paid him attention or with his puppy like scent.

“I know.” Baekhyun sniggered when Changkyun started low howling, “I know, you can see Jungkook, calm down.” 

“Luna, are the pups running yet?” Jungkook laughed, reaching out to pet the runts nose when Baekhyun nodded at the pups in his arms that obviously wanted his attention. 

“A bit longer, then you guys can play with them, I swear.” 

The young Alpha beamed, looking extremely innocent as he leaned down to press his nose to Jisoo’s at the pups chirping. 

“They’re too little now.” Baekhyun added fondly, “But when they get a little bigger we can have a pack run or celebration for them.” 

“Oh.” Jungkook laughed excitedly, “Luna, the pu-“

“Is that a fire!” 

“Fire!”

“There’s a fire!”

The Omega spun around as quick as he could, a Beta pointing towards the edge of the forest. Immediately, Baekhyun was covering the puppies faces in the blanket to stop them from inhaling the smoke.

And then a howl sounded, but not any howl Baekhyun was familiar with, a deep, ferocious one. A rogues or in this case rogues. 

“Baekhyun!” 

His breath was catching, and he had no idea what to do even though he heard one of his mates scream for him, his eyes were only locked on the unfamiliar wolves slinking their way into their territory - and now it made sense why he felt so sick tonight.

Because as soon as he locked eyes with one, he knew he made a mistake, because they _knew_ who he was. They knew exactly who he was, and his fears had come true - he was wanted.

Baekhyun whimpered and took cautious steps back, people were screaming, the fire was spreading and he could only cover and protect his children. 

He watched Yifan launch himself at the wolf nearing the Omega and cringed at the snarling and growling. 

“Blue eyes.” 

The Omega screamed as a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, shoving him to the ground, his arms came out to cradle the blanket higher on his chest and used his elbows to catch his fall. 

Truthfully, Baekhyun could care less about being forced down to his knees by a strange Alpha, but his children were in his arms afraid - screaming, and it pissed him off way more than anything else ever could. 

“Ah, children too, future breeders.” The man growled into his ear and Baekhyun nearly puked at the nose digging into the back of his neck. 

_“Run!”_

The Omega has never heard Chanyeol so frantic in his life, but the stranger at his back was suddenly gone, so he couldn’t find it in him to care as he scrambled to stand up, slipping over the grass a few times before an hand grabbed his forearm. 

“Luna! We need to go!” Jungkook cried, pulling at Baekhyun's arm harder than he probably meant too in his panic.

“My mates!” Baekhyun screamed, hacking at the smoke filling his lungs. “A-Alpha!” 

_“Go! We will find you!”_ He heard growled back, he couldn’t even decipher who it was, but he was getting pulled into a chest and carried away. 

“Put me down!” The Omega screeched, voice cracking as he tried to squirm as best he could with both hands full. 

“Let me down!”

Looking over Jungkook's shoulder, he watched Sehun get thrown to the ground with teeth at his throat and knew none of the Alphas would get far - none of the ones he cared about at least. 

They weren’t outnumbered, but they were out-strengthened. The Alphas other than EXO’s pack or Jungkook's family were cowards - fleeing at the first sign of a fire.

So maybe they would be considered outnumbered when the rogue Alphas, they were likely a pack but to Baekhyun they were rogues, were taking down his pack easily, forcing them to submit. 

Probably because that’s all the invading pack was - Alphas. 

So many Alphas together was a death wish, there was no way they would follow a single leader unless the person was extremely powerful, overwhelmingly dominant. 

Or, they worked together for a common goal.

Baekhyun promptly threw up at that thought.

~~~~~~~

Taehyung was more helpful than Jungkook, but Baekhyun was mainly thankful he wasn’t alone. 

“Luna, they need to be quiet.” Taehyung whispered apologetically, helping Jungkook push rocks near the entrance of the cave they had taken refuge in. 

Baekhyun had no idea how far Jungkook had carried him, how far the Alpha had run, but it was far from the fire - far from the smoke, and every step he took made the Omega even sicker because his family was back there and not with him. 

“Need an Alpha scent.” The blue eyed Omega whimpered, leaning over his lap to press his forehead down on the puppies backs.

They wouldn’t stop screaming, and it was dangerous, but Baekhyun couldn't really think about much other than how the pups cries were becoming hoarse, noises breaking up on exhaustion and just because their little bodies weren’t made to be so afraid. 

“Jungkook.” He whispered, more of a beg than anything as he stared at the Alphas back. 

Jungkook was only a child, and it was so easy to forget when he was so big, but Baekhyun truly had no idea what to do other than have the Alpha try and see them, because even though he was young, he still did have the rough edge of an Alphas scent. 

“Please, please.” Baekhyun cried, throwing his head back against the muddy wall behind him. His head was already pounding purely from the scent of his pups distress, there wasn’t much that could make it worse.

Except for the fact both Taehyung and Jungkook were crying too. Reminding the Omega that both of them had fled their own family in order to help them, they were merely teenagers. 

Baekhyun was supposed to take care of them, to comfort them, to be wise since he was older than both of them, but there wasn’t anything to say because none of them had any idea what happened.

“Come on.” Jungkook whispered under his breath, laying down on his side beside the dirtied, stained blanket caught up in the ashes from the air during the run and mud of the cave. “I kn-know it’s scary, right?” He asked the babies shakily.

Sighing, Baekhyun pulled his knees to his chest when the puppies calmed down slightly as they sniffed at the Alphas hand. 

It wouldn’t be enough to take away their distress all the way, even if the Omega wished it could be that way, but it was a familiar Alpha, so it made Changkyuns screeching turn into more of a whine. 

“You look like you could use a hug.” Taehyung said carefully, taking a seat beside Baekhyun and looking at him worriedly. “It’s not your fault, and it’s not Head Alphas fault, nobody could have known.” 

It didn’t feel that way, it felt like someone had to take fault. “They have been on the borders, huh. Scents familiar.” Baekhyun whispered emotionlessly.

Jungkook chewed the inside of his cheek guiltily, and didn’t need to respond as they weren’t really questions, but statements. Opting to just lay his cheek down beside Jisoo’s nose with a sigh. 

“Do you… do you think they’re dead, Luna?” 

The devastation in Taehyung's voice made Baekhyun's chest hurt even more when he caught the scent that matched it. “M-my claim is still here... if-if they didn’t kill Yifan, I don’t think they would have killed your family. They would kill the Head Alpha first.” 

Taehyung cringed despite the fact he was the one that asked the question, scooting closer to Baekhyun's side. “There’s no point in killing the Head when the Luna… isn’t present, scare tactic.” 

“Tomorrow… I-I will go find us food, Luna. Don’t worry… we can- we can go find help.” Jungkook suggested, looking like even he knew how ridiculous his idea was.

At first sight a pack would claim Baekhyun as a breeder, it was inevitable, and obviously the plan of the invading group as many of the Alphas that came from the forest cave right towards him, like he was their prize for burning down their trees. 

But he still appreciated their attempts to calm him down, even if him staying calm was more in their favor than his as his scent would reek, and his pained howling from being separated from his mates was likely to bring unwanted visitors - especially since they were in unclaimed territory, he was a free for all. 

“I’ll feed the pups.” He decided, pulling away from Taehyung with a grateful touch to the teenager's hair to remove his clothes. 

“Luna… is it… is it okay?” Jungkook mumbled, his shyness almost causing Baekhyun not to understand what he was trying to ask. 

_“The pups and I will get cold.”_ Baekhyun very much liked being able to control how his emotions looked in this form. _“Come close, it's okay.”_

Taehyung was curling up at his spine as soon as he settled around the pups, his tears dampening the white fur, so Baekhyun purred, for him, for Jungkook when the Alpha whimpered a noise similar to the pups, and for the puppies feeding - blessed with innocence to the situation, even if they instinctively were afraid knowing they didn’t see or smell their daddies anywhere. 

An Omegas scent was comforting, so Baekhyun was thankful at least some of them could be calm in this situation, or at least get some sleep. 

Jungkook and Taehyung really didn't need to come with him, but truthfully, he would have gotten caught had they not. Too slow, too emotional, the pups too loud. 

But his Alphas told him to run, and he was a _good Omega_ , even if he was absolutely terrified and hadn’t wanted to move an inch. Overall, the puppies came first, he could agree to that, but he still wanted to do something to help. 

Even if it was offering himself, of course he would do so - at least his family would be safe in the end.

And tonight, at least four members of his family were safe. 

Even if once they were all asleep Baekhyun cried all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all didn’t think I would let them have such a quick happy ending, did you? Mwahahaha! Finally the rogues have come! 
> 
> Perhaps I have the next story waiting in the back of my mind... see my thread with Fffff in the last chapter and let me know what you guys think too! 
> 
> I’m still open to suggestions though, and I definitely will be considering all the other suggestions for future fics! 
> 
> You guys know I write a TON, and since all my classes are online now I’ve been so BORED!


	39. Choked Up

  
The babies liked fruit. 

Really, really liked any food in fact. 

It made Baekhyun happy that they could find something they liked the past two nights in the forest. 

Their little cave wasn’t comfortable, it wasn’t home, but puppies when they were happy smelled like home. 

“Is it too much?” Jungkook furrowed his brows, holding the leaf of crushed berries up to Baekhyun. “It’s too much, isn’t it? They can’t eat that much.” 

The Omega laughed under his breath, touching the Alphas shoulder and reaching down to grab Jisoo’s scruff, turning his toddling around back towards the blanket. “They can eat more later, every few hours.” 

“Isn’t it too early to give them real food?” Taehyung asked, “They're like a month old, isn’t it a few more weeks for that?”

“Ji’s gums have been getting irritated lately, within a few weeks he will have teeth. It’s better to try and get them off milk before then because it’s going to hurt-“

“Okay, I’m stupid.” The Beta interrupted with a laugh to himself, blocking Changkyuns path with his arm and getting the puppy’s very aggressive, extremely scary glare accompanied with a very menacing squeaking rant. 

Baekhyun snorted, snatching Changkyun into his lap, “They’ll get their milk teeth soon, and real teeth in a few more months. Yes, very scary, baby, chewing everything up.” He cooed, rubbing his finger over the puppy’s gums. 

Sometimes he wondered if the runt really was making it his mission to make sure everyone knew he was a strong little pup, but his sucking on Baekhyun's finger didn’t really help his case at all - not that any of his “aggressiveness” was really that scary in the first place.

“Slow down, Ji.” Baekhyun scolded, reaching out to pinch the puppy’s paw between two of his fingers as Changkyun busied himself staring up at his mom with amazed eyes. 

Jisoo gave huge eyes at the scolding, chin a bright red from the berries making Baekhyun sigh and pick him up to lick at his face until it was clean. 

“What should we do?” Taehyung whispered, reaching into Baekhyun's lap to rub his fingers over the roundness of Changkyun’s belly, the pup squeaking happily at the attention, urging the fingers into his mouth to teeth at almost immediately. 

“You… aren’t doing anything but staying here.” Baekhyun stayed firmly, holding Jisoo to his neck to let the puppy do his best attempt at scenting. 

The puppies instincts were so good since day one it was still slightly amazing, especially to their dads - the reminder made Baekhyun's stomach churn, eyes already so dry they hurt when he hadn’t slept the past two days at all.

“Why do you say that like you aren’t?” Jungkook murmured under his breath, pulling his knees to his chest. 

The Omega chewed his lip for a moment, spine cracking in disapproval from the hard cave floors they had been laying on for two days, as he moved Jisoo onto the blanket to play amongst himself and passed Changkyun onto the floor near Taehyung's lap. 

“Listen, okay?” He requested, sitting up on his knees to find the cleanest part of the blanket to give to Jisoo to suck on in his sleep.

The dirt wouldn’t hurt the babies, of course not when they were built to be out in the wild, but they were just… so small, so weak it worried Baekhyun that they could get a parasite or virus from putting something in their mouths.

If his mates were here, they would be worrying for the same reasons, but they weren’t - Baekhyun couldn't handle it any longer.

Emotionally he couldn’t, mentally most definitely, but he had reached his decision quickly at the physical pain he was in. His heart was constantly racing the past two days, part of the reason he couldn’t sleep other than not being covered in their scents, his hands were shaking and his claim stung like nothing he had ever experienced - they were warnings.

If he didn’t get proof the Alphas were still alive, or at least see them, maybe even a smell would help, then his body was going to try to force him to rid itself of the claim so he could remate - the issue was that his breed wouldn’t allow that to happen, he would need another Alpha to over claim the mark to break it officially.

So, basically his body would put him in agony that wouldn’t stop like it would for an Omega after a few weeks - it would never stop until his body gave up on itself or until he was over-claimed. 

His choices were to stay here and let his puppies witness his pain, let them be scared to death at the scent of dying Baekhyun would emit - or try. And Baekhyun had never had the courage to try anything risky before in his life, but he _needed to._

At least one of the Alphas needed to come out alive to see care for the puppies. Physically, Baekhyun couldn't do anything without at least one of them to be there, so he would much rather risk himself by going back on the off chance he could get one of his mates to leave - or just… leave the puppies to raise themselves. 

The choice was clear, no matter how risky it was, the puppies life’s came first, and Baekhyun refused to bring them back with him - especially not after the strange Alphas threat into the back of his neck. 

He would rather _die_ than ever have his children subjected to the mistreatment and “customs” he had been exposed to so young. 

“I need to leave the puppies here, and I expect you two to take care of them until I can get someone here to get you - and I will, I swear I will send whoever I can get.” 

“Luna.” Jungkook began, wide eyes scared and teary, “I can’t- as an Alpha I can’t let you go, it’s dangerous.”

Lip trembling, Baekhyun reached out to cup the teenager's cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You are a good Alpha, but you don’t have a say. I just need you to stay here and watch the puppies, can you do that?” 

“T-They need milk.” Taehyung mumbled, tone close to disbelief and Baekhyun knew it must be shocking for him to willingly want to leave the pups for an unknown amount of time, not when they were always leeched together. “Baekhyun, they need milk, we can’t feed them enough - they’ll be scared, they won’t… won't smell you-“

“I-My claim hurts.” Baekhyun cried, sniffing his running nose and pressing his nose down on Jungkook's hair just because the scent of an Alpha calmed him down a little too. “It _hurts_ , you know what that means.” 

“So soon?” The Beta whimpered.

“I’ve never… not seen or… smelt them in this long, things happen with me fast.” The Omega gulped, sitting back on his knees and laying his stomach on the floor to press his nose into Jisoo’s little back, the pup was oblivious, as Baekhyun hoped. “Berries are good… you can- you can try things they don’t have to chew- meat… chew it very, very small, I mean tiny- anything really- please just keep them health-“

“Don’t cry.” Jungkook requested, hand shooting out to touch Baekhyun's shoulder as instinct as his scent soured. “We will take care of them.” 

Taehyung was crying, Baekhyun could hear it, but couldn’t bring himself to look because he felt horrible leaving them with such a large request. 

“You can… we will let you talk to them.” The Alpha added, footsteps sounding loud as he grabbed the Betas arm to pull him out of the cave.

And then it was silent. Well, mostly. 

Baekhyun could only hear the puppies chirping softly to themselves, as he reached over to grab Changkyun from running off, pulling him to lay right beside his brother. 

Changkyun got excited at the sudden change immediately, probably thinking they were going to play some kind of game together as Baekhyun pressed his chest to the cold ground to lay his chin on his forearms, face not even a centimeter from the babies. 

Jisoo barked softly, scooting out a bit to press a kiss to his cheek, sitting back and waiting for his praise he knew he would get for being so sweet, and being so cute.

And Baekhyun loved them so much. 

But they were safer where he wasn’t.

“My s-sweet boy.” He whispered, reaching out to run his thumb over Jisoo’s right eye, his pups were so gorgeous, so extremely beautiful - Baekhyun couldn't really call himself biased in these claims when many have never even seen a puppy in their life’s. 

“Mommy is going to tell you something.” 

Using his other hand to rub one of Changkyuns ears between his fingers he licked his lips and tasted his own tears. “I’m going to leave for a little while, and I want you both to be good for Taehyung and Jungkook.” 

Changkyun growled immediately, Baekhyun hadn’t been sure the one month year old pup would understand what he was saying, but they certainly knew what the word leave was having heard their daddies going back and forth out of rooms when that word was said. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun couldn't help his expression contorting into pain and pressed his nose between the puppies faces, down into their mixing fur so they would never have to see it. “Mommy loves you, my good boys. You be good.” 

He heard the babies crying and whimpering then, probably more from his scent than from understanding what he was saying, but then again they were often shocked how much pups could understand.

Jisoo released a whine so high pitched Baekhyun had to mimic it back, pressing his fingers over his puppy’s face gently, reassuringly. 

“I’m going to get daddies.” The Omega gulped, scooting back to look at both of them, “Daddies, yeah? Mommy is going to send you daddy.” He promised, watching the pups immediately perk up at the words, Changkyuns little ear flicking in his direction with a small head tilt and an excited huff. 

“Yeah, I know, you miss daddies. That’s okay, just wait a little longer.” 

Sighing painfully, Baekhyun grabbed Changkyun’s jaw between his fingers to press a kiss to the baby’s nose before turning to kiss Jisoo's ears, “Be good.” 

Jisoo whimpered when he pulled away, ears molding themselves flat on his head and hitting the blanket with his front legs in a tantrum. 

God, he wished he could just stay. Stay and wait it out, try and see how long they would last, but Baekhyun knew it wasn’t worth it - the pups and the teens would be way more pained to witness him falling apart than the Omega was willing to test. 

“I l-love you. Mommy loves you.” He clutched his throat as he tried to stifle his whimpers, but he instinctually couldn't stop them, knowing it was useless when even his body knew that him leaving his babies was wrong. 

“Luna.” A deep voice rumbled softly, slightly blocking the light that was pouring into the entrance. “We… we will do right by you, they will be safe.” 

Baekhyun nodded, hands shaking as he ran his fingers through the pups soft fur, eyes never leaving them despite how much he wanted to look away. “I… I trust you, Taehyung.” 

“Jungkook said to tell you to head east for about ten miles, pace yourself and you should make it before the moon comes out.”

“Do I… do- do I just leave now?” Baekhyun whispered, “Is this right?”

He had no idea why he was bothering asking when it was obviously not right, but he had no idea what to do or how to go. Does he just walk out while his pups are crying? Would it be easier on them? Should he wait another night? 

“Whatever you decide is the right choice.” The Beta mumbled, hand coming to scratch over his chest because although Betas did not run on instincts as much as the other two statuses, a puppy and Omegas' cry still hurt. 

“Nap time.” Baekhyun mumbled, a false calming to his voice as he swept the blanket towards his chest. “Nap time, my babies.” 

The pups immediately forgot what they were crying about at the familiar ness to his tone and words, quickly making themselves comfortable - Jisoo’s little jaw coming to rest on the edge of the blanket so he could face Baekhyun, ready for his mom’s familiar actions while Changkyun wormed his nose under his brothers neck, it used to scare them so much that the runt liked to sleep with his face covered, but the pup was strange altogether.

“You too.” Baekhyun added, looking at the doorway, “You and Jungkook, naptime.” 

His words made the Beta laugh despite having tear tracks on his face. “Luna, we don’t need naps.” 

“You’re two are still pups.” The Omega argued, “It makes this easier for me, come to nap with us.” 

Taehyung's smile was strained as he realized what Baekhyun was doing and nodded, popping out of the doorway to pull Jungkook with him moments later. 

Jisoo whined, flicking his tail out, making Baekhyun smile fondly and pet over the pretty blue colored fur. “Okay, mommy will sing to you. What do you want to hear today?”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun had underestimated how far ten miles was. Probably just because he was in human form and not in his wolf or he would have gotten there an hour sooner. 

The last mile the trees were burned to a crisp, grass so blackened it made Baekhyun tear up. 

For someone to attack them for territory was one thing, but for them to blatantly ruin the forest was just wrong - the forest was for everyone not just their pack, so it was almost like a clear declaration that this _pack_ didn’t care about anything.

Well, they certainly cared about him as soon as his scent was caught.

Baekhyun heard the tell all sound of running behind him and took off - he knew he would get caught eventually, but he just needed to get a quick glimpse at one of his mates, anyone of them to calm his heart racing.

As soon as he was in camp he wished he hadn’t. Rogue Alphas snapped their eyes to look at him so quickly, at his scent of fear, or just at his scent in general it hardly mattered when his ears were filled with disgusting comments and hooting.

But he found what he was searching for.

His family, beaten and bruised, chained up together. Jungkook's family, a few pack members he guessed hadn’t made it out fast enough. 

Yifan and Chanyeol were both chained to the side of a hut, nearly unrecognizable, probably because both of them weren’t types to submit even when losing - Baekhyun definitely knew that was why because Chanyeol was growling just at the rogues walking by them.

Luhan and Jongdae weren’t there, and it made Baekhyun's heart race after it had only stopped, because they were _Omegas_ , and he had left them.

“Alpha!” Baekhyun screamed, gaining the attention of his family, “Alph-“

A hand clasped over his mouth and legs tripped his legs right out from under him, the Alpha pushed him into the dirt, the Omegas head hitting so hard he felt a warmth pool under his hair. 

“Baekhyun!” 

“Look at you, came back for more, huh?” The Alpha growled with a loud laugh as he grabbed under Baekhyun's jaw, hand squeezing at his pulse as if his life was a game. “God, Jaebum is going to love you.” 

Baekhyun growled, hands coming to claw at the strangers, turning onto his back to kick as best he could. 

He couldn’t focus on anything other than trying to breathe, trying to live as he registered laughing and leering comments thrown his way. 

A familiar growl gave him hope, the sounds of chains snapping felt so reassuring Baekhyun stopped panicking only to go limp. 

“Ah! You come near I’ll snap his little neck!” 

Snarling at the words, Jongin limped slightly closer, _“You won’t, since your leader wants him so bad.”_

“Someone put him back up.” The Alpha growled, pulling Baekhyun up by his throat to pin the Omega to his chest, a smirk on his lips as he knew how upset the owners of the claim marks on the Omegas neck were.

 _“Let him go!”_ The brown wolf yelled, his fight not that strong since it had been two days of fighting, quickly being overtaken with a few rogues shoving him away. 

Baekhyun whimpered at the warm blood running down his temple and squirmed at his mates' cries, nails slightly bloody from scratching at the Alpha. 

His sounds weren’t helping at all, not helping fade the red from his family's eyes, even Sehun whose eyes were swelling shut were flickering a deep red and twisting his neck as if uncomfortable even hearing the noises.

“Let him go, Jinwoo.” A deep, menacing voice ordered before the Alpha holding him up was releasing him. 

The Omega fell to his knees, scrambling further away from the voice, lungs hurting from his panting and long journey.

“It’s not like he could get far anyways.” The man added.

Baekhyun gulped down the noise crawling out of his throat just at the smell. 

If he thought Yifan smelled dominant, he was so, so wrong. 

This Alphas scent was so strong it physically made Baekhyun's head spin, his throat whine, a combination of the man being a controlling leader, and being a rogue that gave it such a terrifying smell. It made sense that this would be the scent of a man able to control so many Alphas. 

“Stop moving.” The man ordered, voice so stern Baekhyun froze, dropping onto his back straight onto damp grass and whining, scratching at his own chest to free him of the order, but his body wasn’t listening even though he knew he shouldn’t submit to another Alpha.

“ _Don’t_ order him!” Baekhyun heard Yifan demand, voice firm and aggressive, but afraid, so scared it made the Omegas hope dwindle.

“Look here, Omega.” 

Baekhyun whimpered at the man coming to stand at his feet and covered his nose because the scent was hurting his head, making his body go limp and relax even though he knew this Alpha was dangerous.

The Alpha was also so attractive, almost painfully masculine it could have challenged his mates if Baekhyun weren’t so devoted to them.

But devotion didn’t stop instincts, and he knew it wasn’t his fault, his family would know it wasn’t his fault, but the man reached out to touch the bare skin of his ankle and Baekhyun felt weak, turning his head to the side to offer his neck to the Alpha even though he was crying and begging with his eyes for the Alpha not to do anything.

“Baekhyun! Baek-“ He could hear the devastation in Chanyeol's voice, it became intertwined with Kyungsoo's and then the whole family’s screaming as the Alpha cooed at him and ran his fingers through the blood on Baekhyun's temple.

“You certainly are prettier so close.” Jaebum swooned, an amused look as he almost teasingly glanced at the group of screamers as he brought his finger to his lips, tasting the iron of the Omegas blood. “Where did those kids go, huh? I was looking forward to meeting them, pretty.” 

Taken back by the sweetness in the Alphas voice, Baekhyun whined, other hand coming to put pressure over the bleeding on his face.

“You don’t want to help Alpha?” The leader tried again, pulling Baekhyun's fingers from his nose, “Lets try again, where are those pups?” 

The Omega made a noise of disgust, both at the question and at the heavy smell making his head clouded. His own fear was likely making the scent so much more to handle.

“Al-“

“It’s a trick! Cub, don’t tell them anything!” Yifan ordered shakily, Baekhyun didn’t mind the voicing now, not when he was protecting the babies.

Jaebum tsked in annoyance, “Omega, tell me where they are, we can help them.” 

“Come on, little Omega, we can bring them here. They’ll be treated so nicely, taught so well.” He added, voice convincing.

Baekhyun probably would have given in, had he not added the last line, because it made him remember the other Alpha, Jinwoo’s threat. 

He screamed, snarling coming out of his throat as he kicked the Alphas legs and hissed. “My babies! Mine! _Mine!_ ”

The leader looked genuinely surprised at the outburst, and didn’t look affected at all at his weak fighting. “Maybe you aren’t such a good Omega at all.” He threatened, stilling Baekhyun's kicking, “Are you a bad Omega? We were treating you _so well_.” 

Baekhyun threw his head back in an almost feral growl, “Good for _my Alphas_ \- not you!” He yelled so loud it was heard even over his packs screaming. 

“Guess I’ll have to get rid of them then, huh?” Jaebum cooed as if his words didn’t determine their future, reaching out to grab Baekhyun's chin between his fingers. “What do you think, Omega?” 

Baekhyun's eyes shook, face scrunching up in pain as he shook his head quickly, “No Alpha.” 

“That’s what I thought.” The man growled, mouth twisting as he stood up, releasing Baekhyun's face with so much force the Omega nearly fell back again. “Now you have to prove you’re good, come along.” 

Legs shaking, and head spinning Baekhyun whined as he tried to stand to his feet, vision blurring. “Alp-Alpha, I can’t- can’t walk!” He cried, getting a deep whine of pain from those chained behind him, because there was nothing they could do. 

Jaebum laughed under his breath, turning around to watch the Omega struggling. “You can ask an Alpha for help, but we have a give and take system here, you don’t get help for nothing - there’s prices to pay, little Omega.” 

Baekhyun curled his lips at that, it was the same as him being forced to service Alphas, only phrasing it so it seemed more appealing - but he wasn’t stupid, it was the same.

“Or, you could always crawl.” He added with a shrug, turning to walk uninterestedly towards the hut - Baekhyun and his mates hut.

“ _Sweetheart…”_ Baekhyun heard whined, a terrified whimper.

He ignored it, and he crawled. 


	40. Rules

  
Baekhyun had never been so relieved in his life when a few Alphas had thrown him into the bedroom in the main hut and Luhan and Jongdae were inside.

“You will sleep here.” Jaebum ordered, leering in the doorway, “We still have yet to figure out what to do with the two - maybe we will let your actions decide, Luna.”

Baekhyun made a scared noise, quickly crawling into Luhan’s lap, “Don't touch them, please.”

“One is infertile.” The leader laughed as if his request was hilarious, “The other is a fighter, won't allow breeding, they have no use - will you be the same?”

Jongdae hissed at the threats, curling around Baekhyun's back at the Omegas whimper.

“I’ll let you think about it.” Jaebum added, closing the door behind him.

Immediately, Luhan was shushing Baekhyun, cupping the back of his neck and licking over the wound on his face.

“The pups, Baekhyun. Why would- why would you come back?” Jongdae's question was scolding, but also extremely worried as he tried to wipe the blood from the Omegas palms.

Baekhyun was disgustingly dirty, he knew that, but there really was no point in trying to rid him of it.

“Have- had to hide them, Jungkook, Taehyung have them.” He cried, burying his nose into Luhan’s neck. “Was getting sick- fro-from the claims.”

Luhan sighed against his hair, the noise pained as he pressed his forehead on the crown of his head. “What do we do, Baek? There’s nothing we can do.”

“They’re… They're going to kill you.” The blue eyed Omega cried, digging fingers into Luhan’s spine.

“I’d rather die than breed for them.” Jongdae spat, lips curling in absolute disgust, “They're only angry because I bit one of their Alphas fingers off - literally.”

He sounded so proud that Baekhyun stifled his crying in order to allow a wet laugh to fall from his lips, sitting back against Luhan’s legs and laying his cheek on the Omegas collarbone.

Jongdae did have a few bruises, definitely fought harder than Luhan had, but the kitten lipped Omega never really listened to anyone unless instincts influenced him, and even then he was more likely to scream until the order receded than listen.

Baekhyun gulped, looking around the room.

At least it looked the same as the last time he had been in here, waking up with the puppies from a nap two nights ago. It still smelled like them, smelled like his Alphas.

“I-I have an idea.” He whispered, using Luhan’s shoulder to stand up on shaking legs, the older Omega grabbing his hips to still his wobbling.

“Window.” Baekhyun mumbled, “Puppies like to lay in the sun from it.”

Jongdae and Luhan shared a pained look at the obvious distress in Baekhyun's tone.

“We know, cutie, they are very cute.” Jongdae mumbled, standing up to grab Baekhyun's waist. “You should lay down, your head was bleeding a lot.”

“Plan.” Baekhyun argued, forcing Jongdae to come with him to the window, “I-I accidentally broke it a week ago trying to open it for the babies - I never told my Alphas because I felt bad to make them fix it, but… but it opens too much now.”

Luhan laughed in disbelief as he jumped to his feet, rushing to push on the window. “That’s good, that's good - we can go when everyone is sleeping-“

“You go. I’ll tell you where the puppies are.” Baekhyun shook his head, “Go… before they kill you, I- I have to stay, I’ll just get sick anyways… and I can’t… I can’t leave them here.”

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae worried, cupping his cheek, “You’re so sweet, we know, but there’s nothing you can do here. They’re here to use us, they won’t be friendly, and they definitely won’t take no for an answer from you.”

The blue eyed Omega sniffed, pressing his nose into his friends hand before nodding, “I know… but- but I already made my choice, I want you to help Jungkook and Taehyung take care of the pups - until I can get one of the Alphas out. They won’t care if you two escape, as long as I’m still here.”

“Baekhyun…” Luhan trailed off, not sure even what to say because he was right, this pack didn’t care for him because he was infertile, and they obviously didn’t care about forcing Jongdae when he fought so hard, couldn’t be swayed as easily as Baekhyun could.

Plus, he wasn’t the moon child, he didn’t produce like Baekhyun could. The catch that Baekhyun didn’t know if these Alphas knew though, was that he had to accept the Alphas seed to create pups, and if he didn’t feel safe reproducing was extremely unlikely.

“Go.” The Omega whispered, almost silent, “Ten miles east, you can smell them out. C-Changkyun hasn’t stopped crying in days, you can probably hear him too.”

Jongdae heard his voice shaking immediately, and quickly sat him back down in the nest of blankets, turning to move the stool from in front of the wardrobe to the window.

“Hey.” Luhan cooed, kneeling down to push Baekhyun's hair out of his face, the ends in one side pink from his dried blood. “You don’t let them touch you, okay?”

Baekhyun whimpered at the words and surged forward to clutch tightly onto the elders shirt.

“And… and if you have to… nobody will think anything else about it. You do what you need to to survive.” The elder added, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's forehead.

“You do what you need to in order to see your pups again.” Jongdae corrected.

That sounded better to Baekhyun, way better. It was easier to pretend when it was for the pups rather than himself. He was always bad at pretending, but maybe it was because if it was only his well-being at stake he didn’t really care that much, but if it was the pups he’d do anything.

“Will… will you make it?” He asked, dirtied fingers coming to touch the side of Luhan’s face, pulling their foreheads together for comfort.

“There’s no way we won’t.” Jongdae assured, “You know I’ve never missed an opportunity to take care of those little squirrels - not starting now.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly at that, sitting back to press his hands into the familiar nest. “Be safe.”

“Luna, don’t worry.” Jongdae snorted, “We'll be fine, you just worry about yourself.”

“I love you.” The Omega replied, a tired look in his eyes as he laid back in the nest, “Both of you.”

“We love you.” Luhan soothed easily, kneeling time pet Baekhyun's spine, “Go to sleep, you’ll need strength.”

Baekhyun wondered if this is how the puppies felt just hours before.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun was right. This pack hadn’t really cared the other two were gone when he woke up, instead the leader laughed like the situation was hilarious, ordering someone to nail the window shut.

So apparently he had known the whole time that window could open, and thought it was entertaining the two hadn’t escaped sooner.

“You have a job to do.” Jaebum ordered, grabbing Baekhyun's arm through his clean hoodie. At least being locked in his own room had given the Omega comforting clothes to change into. His Alphas loved to see him covered in their clothes, even if the situation was not comforting, Baekhyun could be a little comforted.

“You and the Betas will feed your pack, if you don’t then you won’t earn your meal - unless you’d like to do something else for it.”

Baekhyun's lip curled up and he quickly shook his head, watching the Alpha dig through the food stash below the stage - their food Baekhyun's mind supplied.

“I’ll feed them.” He whispered under his breath, uncontrollably pulling his sleeves down at all of the lustful looks even though they had no reason to be looking at him in such a way, he was doing absolutely nothing.

“Carry this yourself then.” Jaebum stated, a smirk on his face as he turned around with a basket of bread, it was bread they meant to get rid of soon, nearing inedible at it's odd texture, Yixing recommended it be given away to birds at the river, but they hadn’t found time to do so. “Only Betas are permitted to help, understand? I’ll be watching. You’ll want to be good, little Omega.”

Without another word, the leader was turning to climb the stairs up to the stage, the stage that was usually full of supplies or extra hunts for those pack members that didn’t have anyone to provide for them, or just didn’t feel like hunting.

But it was all cleared off now, not a single hunt in sight besides a bowl of meat Jaebum snatched out of another Alphas hand, taking a seat on the edge of the stage and raising a brow at Baekhyun still standing there.

The Omega whimpered at the look, immediately turning to grab the basket that strained his arms to carry, he wasn’t made to be carrying heavy things, not made to do heavy lifting and it showed with how long it took him to get the basket over to those chained up.

God, Baekhyun knew he should appreciate that he at least got to sleep indoors at night, some of the members had bug bites, unable to shift for more protection from how tight the chains were - or, out of fear of getting beat with how beaten most of them looked.

“Thank you.” Seokjin whispered when Baekhyun dropped to his knees to untie his ropes, eyes empty, hollow.

“They're safe.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, moving to untie Jimin. “Jungkook and Taehyung, they're safe. And they’re strong.”

The way the man deflated, instantly looking determined, was enough to let Baekhyun know he had done the right thing leaving the two there.

“Oh god, thank you.” Seokjin's mate, an Alpha named Namjoon whispered.

“Don’t thank me when this is my fault.” The Omega denied tearfully, grabbing a few packs of bread before standing to his feet to walk over to his pack. Well, kind of, Yifan and Chanyeol were a little further from everyone else, but they were close enough to be included.

“My mate.” Kyungsoo sighed in relief, leaning over to try and sniff at Baekhyun when the Omega got close enough, like it comforted him to the fullest to do so.

Baekhyun understood the feeling, because he was dropping himself in between the middle of the group to grab at Minseok's wrists in order to untie him. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Zitao soothed, chains rattling as he gently pushed Yixings back towards Baekhyun so he could get untied. “You never asked for this.”

“I never ask for a lot of things, but they happen.” Baekhyun responded softly, almost a whisper as he watched Minseok open a package of bread for Zitao. “It doesn’t make it any less my fault.”

“How’s Lu, Dae? We haven’t gotten to see them in a few days.” Sehun inquired, eyes so swollen Baekhyun couldn't stand the way the Alpha had to angle his head up to see him.

“I sent them off.” He whispered softly, “I sent them to my pups.” Baekhyun smelled the group's relief over the smell of iron and felt a little better in his choices.

As he shifted to move closer to his mates, Jongin was pressing himself into his shoulder almost instantly, uncomfortably with the angle his chains ran.

“The babies, they're safe?” The Alpha asked carefully, Baekhyun whined, turning to wipe the blood from his mate's cheek, neck cracking as he turned to search for more serious wounds. “Safe, Alpha.”

“We know you would never leave them unsafe.” Kyungsoo cooed, as best he could with a bruise around his neck so dark Baekhyun knew it must hurt him to speak. “But you shouldn't have come back, we said to run, snowflake.”

Baekhyun whimpered, pressing his nose into Jongin's hair, “It hurt, h-had to come because the babies would smell it.”

Everyone got really silent at that, the only sound the Omegas soft whimpering and the wrappers being messed with as they opened what Baekhyun assumed to probably their first “meal” in days.

“Oh, sweetheart. Come here.” Chains rattled as Chanyeol reached out as if it really made a difference, muscles tensing as he tried to pull on his chains more.

The Omegas crying got louder with how fast he was moving to go over, laying himself between the Alphas legs to cry into his neck. Being this close to his mates was reassuring, surprising they would even let him get so close.

Well, it wasn’t like the Alphas could do much of anything right now, too weak, too tired. Baekhyun wanted to clean their wounds, but didn’t want to risk being snatched off for trying to strengthen them.

“The pups are okay, and you are okay, that's all we care about.” Yifan assured, reaching out as best he could only to brush the ends of the Omegas' hair.

“A-Alpha!” Baekhyun sobbed in fear, wiggling up to pressing his mouth against the side of Chanyeol's, “My Alphas!”

Chanyeol shushed him quietly, unable to do much but try to kiss at the side of his mouth, pressing his nose into the smallers. Baekhyun reeked of fear, and they had no right to tell him not to be afraid, because they couldn’t guarantee anything - and that was more painful than even their mates wailing.

“No! Off!”

Baekhyun wailed, clutching Chanyeol's shirt with both hands at the order.

The Alpha snarled, reaching out to try to grab the back of Baekhyun's hoodie when Chanyeol growled deeply, snapping his teeth at the rogue in warning.

“Omega, off.” A calm voice called from across camp, sounding uninterested in having to intervene, a voice Baekhyun knew he needed to listen to. “You don’t get to be affectionate unless you are willing to share the affection, what do you think, sugar?”

The Omega made a strangled squealing noise he had never made in this form and tripped with how quick he was scrambling off his own mate; wailing the entire time, face red.

“That’s what I thought.” Jaebum added, licking over his teeth, “Now let’s go over some rules, pretty. We have to teach you to listen, since you obviously have no interest in doing so.”

Baekhyun had to block out his pack's snarling of disagreement in order to nod, holding his hoodie down as the random Alpha grabbed his arm and pulled him from the ground.

Being handled in such a way was going to leave him bruised, and he wondered if he would be better off going in wolf form for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the new wolf story is adorable already! My friend Lameurte is so good at giving ideas, go look at her Baek Centric story before reading my new one, she’s amazing~~~


	41. Toxic

  
“You know the rules, Alpha. You don’t get to sit near the Omega.”

Baekhyun saw Yifan’s lip twitch in a need to growl or snap at the Alphas pushing him into a seat.

It was extremely cruel of them to keep his pack chained or tied up all the time, but the Betas were at least free - or mostly free to roam about, probably because this rogue pack was full of arrogant Alphas who did not think Betas were strong, Baekhyun couldn't wait until they got to prove them wrong.

His Alphas had been allowed to walk around the main area, but had chains around their wrists so tight Baekhyun didn’t even know if it was possible for them to shift and attack even if they tried. Maybe once they gained strength they could break them.

“Hey, snowball, come here.”

Baekhyun's ear twitched in annoyance at the nickname and wrapped his tail around his hind leg to trot over to the throne, a familiar scene he was used to as he sat at the bottom, waiting for the leader's order.

“Have I told you I like you much better like this?” Jaebum cooed, reaching out to pet over his scruff with false gentleness, well, Baekhyun was confused at the leaders attitude because he hadn’t hurt him per say, but phrased things as if options, so far nobody had violated the past few nights though - it was all so confusing, if they were going to do it, he wanted them to get it over with already.

“How long are you going to treat my mate like a lap dog!” Jongin hissed, chains hitting on the wooden table.

Jaebum tsked, “That's so offensive, he's been so sweet, listens so well.”

“Because you threaten him.” Kyungsoo argued, scratching at the iron around his wrists.

“How else do you teach a bitch their place?” The man snorted, patting Baekhyun's head and sitting back, looking highly amused at the Alphas shaking anger.

Baekhyun whined at the words, laying his chest on the ground and pressing his ears down on his head, Jaebum clicked his tongue at the action, almost like he was annoyed the Omega was offended.

“Look, whatever you want here, you can fucking have it, we will voluntarily leave grounds. You can have the camp.” Yifan stated, tapping his dirty nails on the table, shaking his leg anxiously.

“We all know that’s not why we’re here.” Jinwoo snickered by the door, nodding at some Alphas to get closer to the table at the Alphas erratic movements.

“You have a breeder.” Jaebum began, leaning forward on his elbows, “And you are not breeding. Well, I suppose in a way you are, but one liter is nothing compared to what this little duck can do.” He added, reaching over the side of the chair towards the wooden crib.

Baekhyun growled lowly at the movement, quickly taking it back by discreetly pressing his cheek to the ground with a whine, apologetic for his own instincts.

The leader always only seemed amused at any of his instincts or anger, as if forcing him into making these noises or into doing things got him off.

“I’m surprised, truly, there are four of you bonded to him, and you’ve given him, what? Two pups? What a shame. This poor Omega deserves so much more than that, right, sugar?”

The Omega in question only pulled his hind legs closer to his chest, balling up uncomfortably.

“I said, isn't that right?” Jaebum growled sternly, pressing his foot into the side of the snow white fur at Baekhyun's hip.

Baekhyun whined in fear, bringing his paws up to rest on his muzzle as if it could stop the scent of the Alphas' anger from filling his nostrils.

“I believe that’s an agreement, Jaebum.” Jinwoo laughed, shoving the back of Chanyeol’s chair at the Alphas heavy growling.

“You have to give an Omega time to reproduce, he had a liter only a month or so ago - he cannot at this time.” The Head Alpha hissed, more worked up every growing second, even more pissed off when an Alpha would send him warning growls as if he wasn’t allowed to be aggressive for his mates wellbeing.

Tsking, Jaebum climbed off the throne, stepping over Baekhyun as if just an object in his way. “You and I both know that he could, you just care more about health - we care about the greater good - repopulating, are we really so different?”

“You deny other statuses rights. You’ve been parading my Betas like they were made to only serve Alphas, cooking and cleaning after your disgusting pack - yes, I do think we are very, very different.” Yifan growled defensively.

“Hm.”

Baekhyun felt fingers crawling up his neck to rub the limpness of his ear and wasn’t comforted even slightly, eyes shutting at the closeness.

“Alphas were made to lead, to rule, why else would we be blessed with such… demanding traits and instincts.” Jaebum explained, hand wrapping around Baekhyun's scruff. “Why would I be able to control this little beauty if it was not our reason to be born?”

“Let go of my mate.”

Baekhyun whined louder at the demand, pressing his nose further into the rug when the hand in his scruff tightened, and if he sniffed hard enough it smelled of the pups.

“Let go!” Kyungsoo stood to push his chair out behind him, teeth bared as he physically shook, “Let him go! Let him go!”

“Take him out.” Jaebum yawned, an almost disappointed tone at the man's antics.

Sighing, the leader walked towards the doorway, smiling when Jongin snapped his teeth at him. “We can try again another day, it seems.”

“We cannot agree to separate and mistreat statuses, people cannot help what they are born as.” Yifan curled his lips up, eyeing the man.

Jaebum nodded in acceptance, shrugging slightly and patting his thigh, throwing in a low whistle. “Come along, Omega, let's see if you can earn a meal today.”

~~~~~~~~

Perhaps it was selfish of Baekhyun to think this when he definitely wasn’t getting that bad of tasks to do, he wasn’t having to clean up people's messes like the Betas, he wasn’t chained down like his Alphas sitting against the wall, watching.

He didn’t even have to sleep outside, or with any strange Alpha - for now, but doing this still upset him, probably upset his mates even more.

“Have you ever heard you were glorious to see?”

Baekhyun stared at the Alphas hands on his pajama pants for a moment, nodding silently and turning his attention to the Alphas feasting around the room.

The Omega hated coming to the dining hall, because in the past when he came in he never got food, and when Yifan overtook the pack he never needed to go anywhere to be fed, it was mainly given wherever he was, forcing him to eat until full.

He also had never had what humans called “alcohol” but hated the smell already, the acidic, almost chemical like smell.

“If you want food, come work for it.” Jaebum had told him, pushing him into the room full of strange Alphas and taking a seat at the end of the table, watching.

That’s all the leader ever seemed to do, watch. Watching Baekhyun's every move, monitoring as he seemed fit, cutting in when he deemed his actions disgusting.

Baekhyun wasn’t particularly hungry, so sitting on a random Alphas lap wasn’t too bad until his mates were dragged in to sit against a wall, a fresh bruise on Kyungsoo's jaw let him know his demands earlier were not forgiven easily.

His body was still producing milk for the pups, a constant reminder that they still needed it, that they needed him for nutrients - but a lot of his strength was being taken away by the process, which made him need to eat, he needed to or he was likely to pass out, and they all knew what would happen should he pass out in a random area full of selfish Alphas.

“Do you want to eat?” A man to his left cooed, reaching out to roughly grab Baekhyun's shirt, the Omega stiffened at the action, pulling down his shirt over his lap defensively.

“Come here if you want to eat, blue eyes.”

The Alphas words were slurred together, an odd sort of connecting of all of the words that set Baekhyun into wondering if they would notice if he slipped out, but of course they would, Jaebum was watching.

He carefully climbed into the strange Alphas lap, back straight and obviously uncomfortable as he settled into the strangers thigh, wrapping his arms around his ribs.

“Ah, so sweet, smell so sweet.” The man purred, not even an attractive purr that could make Baekhyun relax, but a leering purr as he sniffed at the side of his face making Baekhyun jerk his face away.

The Alpha seemed too drunk to notice his discomfort, and probably didn’t care at all. “Do you want to eat?”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, nodding and staring across at his mates, looking absolutely empty, emotionless and pained at the same time. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Hm, what will you do?” The man murmured, shifting Baekhyun in his lap so the Omega could feel a hardness against his leg.

Baekhyun visually deflated, his thoughts must not have been that hard to decipher because suddenly none of his mates would meet his eyes, as if they were guilty, he wondered if they could hear him - they always seemed to be able to pick his voice out anywhere. “I’m… I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Then you have no use being here.” Jaebum called down the table, raising a bottle to his mouth, “You are here, or you are locked away, which do you prefer? To be alone or to be… appreciated?”

He was playing on the fact that Omegas, even more so Baekhyun, needed some degree of attention, some degree of affection, but he probably didn’t realize the only reason he wasn’t crying and staying in human form right now was because he could see his mates, smell his mates from this distance.

Baekhyun didn’t need any of these strange Alphas attention, he only needed to see his mates - and maybe that was something Jaebum knew also, Jaebum who was also the closest chair to his mates, Alphas guarding around knowing Baekhyun's mates would take any opportunity to strike him and reclaim the throne.

As far as Baekhyun was concerned, Yifan was Head Alpha - Jaebum could never be even if he sat in the throne and invaded their hut.

“I’ll… Alpha, I’ll sit with you.” He muttered, seeking the opportunity to slide from the drunkard's lap, practically running over towards the leader.

“Oh? The Omega likes me so much now?” Jaebum snickered, opening his arm for the Omega to climb onto his lap, his clothes smelled faintly of cinnamon and Baekhyun wondered if he had stolen his mates clothes too- maybe purposely.

Baekhyun didn’t respond, only turning to sit his back against the arm of the chair to see his mates more clearly.

“Or is it because you wanted these others?” The man added, grabbing his chin and forcing his blue eyes to meet red ones, “Is it for me, or for others, Omega?”

The Omega was always a shitty liar, but sometimes situations called for them even if they could literally smell his deceit. “Y-You, Alpha.”

Jaebum didn’t call him out on his lie though, only reaching over to snatch a bottle from the table, “You dinner, sugar.”

“Oh that’s despicable.” Jongin growled, kicking out and flailing until an Alpha grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back against the wall.

“Drink up, it's all you’ll get - maybe for a while.” The leader smirked, grabbing the back of Baekhyun's head and forcing the bottle to his lips, the Omega squirmed uncomfortably, pressing his lips together until he could no longer struggle.

Alcohol tasted just as bad as it smelled, extremely unappealing.

But there was something about how it stung Baekhyun's throat and the way his head clouded almost immediately that had him reaching up to grab the bottle himself, thin fingers replacing the Alphas almost immediately.

“There we go, that’s our little breeder.” Jaebum soothed, a hand running down the back of his neck as the leader looked at the chained four with an almost winning grin.

“You’re dead.” Chanyeol snarled, “I’m ripping your fucking head off.”

“Have you not wondered why I haven’t over taken the claim yet?” The leader muttered lowly, pressing his hand to the Omegas back when the smaller went to reach for more drinks on the table, “I could - and just get rid of you, I have no need for incompetency.”

“So why?” Yifan growled, reaching to his left to wrap a hand around Kyungsoo's wrist at his frantic scratching.

“Because it’s leverage.” Jaebum laughed loudly, “You don't need a claim to knot… but who knows, maybe in the future he’ll beg me to overclaim him. Nobody wants a mate incapable of protecting them - and look… he has four and each one just as incapable as the next, how sad.”

None of the Alphas could really respond, because this man was right. They could do nothing, have done relatively nothing.

Baekhyun would realize sooner or later, instincts convincing him it was better to have an Alpha that could protect rather than ones that could love.

It was just the kind of world they lived in. Love wasn’t a priority for those that needed to live, not when their lives were being threatened, protection, a strong Alpha was the priority.

“Stink!” Baekhyun whined, throwing his hands over his nose suddenly, leaning over Jaebum lap with a disgusted noise, face flushed and scrunching his whole nose up.

“What stinks, Omega? Alphas were talking, don't interrupt.” Jaebum scolded, throwing his arm out to stop the drunken Omega from pulling himself off the chair on the side his mates were on.

“Ew!” The Omega huffed, “Dead bird, gross!”

“Huh?” The leader laughed, sitting back in his seat, “Someone is infertile here? Guess an Incompetsnt Alpha has slipped through right under my nose.”

“Guess you aren’t the best leader you claimed to be.” Yifan pursed his lips, staring fondly at his mate, only a few feet out of reach, right there and giggling at them so prettily.

Baekhyun in such a cute state would usually make them all kinds of weak, but right now it was only making their backs stiffen and hair stand up because their mate was so innocent so vulnerable even without the influence of such a toxic substance.

There clearly was no need to influence him with alcohol when the Omega had no fight at all.

“Funny. I guess we share the same insults.” Jaebum hummed uninterestedly, holding Baekhyun's wiggling still.

“Alpha!” The Omega whined, furrowing his brows angrily at being kept from moving.

He whimpered in his throat, leaning over the edge of the chair with his arms out towards his mates as if annoyed and confused why they hadn’t taken a hold of him already, pink lips pursing together, “Kiss!”

“Don’t you dare.” Jongin ordered when the leader smirked at the Omegas words.

“Hi, Alpha kiss!” Baekhyun beamed at the familiar voice, glossy eyes flickering everywhere in amazement, words slightly stuttered like his mind was taking a while to catch up.

Jaebum grabbed his chin and the Alphas growled so loud it went in Baekhyun's ear and came right out of the other as if it was never heard in the first place.

“You want a kiss, Omega?”

Baekhyun squinted in confusion as he stared at the Alpha, throwing his head back in a laugh as he pressed his hands into the man’s chest, “Blurry!”

Cupping behind the Omegas ear, a mouth placed itself right over the Omegas giggling and Baekhyun stilled.

He tasted iron.

His lips were being bitten at, not the gentle kisses or soft licking he had become accustomed to, he’d never felt anything like this before, and it hurt.

Baekhyun registered that he had no idea who this was, it didn't feel familiar, taste familiar, in fact he only tasted his own blood.

The noises to his right were loud, snarling and metal noises and the Omegas hair stood up as he jerked his head back, nearly falling off the chair. “No!”

Jaebum growled at his demand, licking the sweetness of the Omegas blood off his mouth and shoving Baekhyun off his lap, angered at the rejection, “Go be a whore then.”

Baekhyun landed on the mat with a whine, a rejected cry at being shoved off the Alpha, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to pitifully try to seal the wounds.

“Come here.” Yifan cried immediately, purring gently at his mates drunken distress, “Baekhyunnie, our sunshine, let us check. Let Alphas see.”

The Omega sniffed, crawling over to throw himself into his mate's neck, throwing his legs around his hips and feeling awkward metal pressing into his stomach since Yifan was unable to move his hands to cradle his mate with his wrists shackled together.

“Mean Alpha.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, pressing his nose directly under the Head Alphas ear, licking over his mouth until his wounds didn’t taste metallic.

“That’s right, bunny, agreed.” Yifan mumbled, carefully trying to shuffle himself and the Omega in his lap closer to the other three. “You’re doing so well though, very proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun sniffed, mouth contorted into a frown as he switched to wrap arms around Kyungsoo's neck instead, pressing his face into the Alphas cheek and kissing gently at his bruise.

“Of course, we love you no matter what.”

“You do whatever you need to do.” Jongin added almost silently to the Head Alphas response, whining so Baekhyun would look at him too, stomach churning at how badly the Omega looked out of it.

“Don’t let me go, Alpha.” Baekhyun cried, tears falling from his eyes with a pathetic whimper.

Chanyeol kicked his legs out in anger at the words, red eyes shooting to eye Jaebum who looked oddly interested in their interaction. “Don’t worry, Omega, that won’t happen.”

It wasn’t a threat, but at the same time it was.

Jaebum only chuckled into his glass and sat up straight, “Jinwoo, lock the Omega up, he’s had a little too much, it seems breeders can’t control themselves these days.”

Chanyeol snapped at the end of the row, kicking out at the wood leg of the leader's chair, “It’s Alphas who can’t control themselves!”

“Only an incompetent Alpha would need to make an Omega bleed for his submission.” Yifan tacked on with a warning snap as Baekhyun started weakly flailing as he was pulled off.

Something about his words seemed like a mistake right after they were out of his mouth, Jaebum eyes glittering with something close to an idea as he turned to acknowledge the Head Alpha. “I suppose you’re right, there are many other things I can do to force submission, aren’t there?”

Yifan had a feeling he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty wolf story over here.... but a new fluffy one is out~~~ Believe me is adorable!


	42. To Try

  
Baekhyun felt as if alcohol was created purely in order to cause pain, because that’s all it seemed to cause him.

He was sick the next day, violently sick, throwing up and still he was forced to come out into the sun, to watch his mates be forced to sit tiredly, their skin burnt and bodies beaten as they were posed up to watch the stage.

There was no real point in forcing them to see each other, or Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to figure out why Jaebum was adamant about forcing him to watch their misery.

Or, he just couldn’t think hard enough because he felt horrible, worse than when he had pneumonia.

Even worse than giving birth to the pups, and that had him in excruciating pain - pain that was quickly comforted by seeing his babies, but it had still tore him apart, bruised him up and had him unable to mate for at least a few weeks.

Alcohol really hurt him. He was sure it was something to do with his breed, because he knew Jongdae was known to buy it at the village every once in a while.

And Jaebum has no cares about forcing him into his lap, sun beating down on both of them, more alcohol in the Alphas hand.

Baekhyun was sweating, panting, his senses overwhelmed and ears hurting at the slightest of noises, throat dry and aching.

“A-Alpha.” He cried, scratching at his shirt and using his arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

“Yes, Omega?”

“Hurts.” Baekhyun whimpered, sitting up on the Alphas thigh to lean over the side of the chair in fear he would soon be throwing up, fingers whitening on the wooden chair arm.

“Well.” Jaebum clicked his tongue and shrugged, “That is what you get for acting a whore, what do you expect your Alpha to do about it? Do you deserve to feel better?”

There were two things that occurred to Baekhyun at his response. One, Jaebum was certainly not his Alpha - was very much not his Alpha - he could see his Alphas sweating, skin burnt horrible from the sun, knelt in front of the stash of supplies at the bottom of the stage, glaring, watching carefully.

And two, Baekhyun for some reason did feel guilty, and he had no idea why he should feel that way. It was probably the Alphas utter tone of disappointment making him want to please even if he hated the man with a passion for doing this to them.

The Omega released a dry sob as he leaned over to try and process a response, “I’m-I'm sorry.”

“And what is it that you’re sorry for?”

Baekhyun had never heard the tone directed at him from Jaebum before, of course he didn’t really make it his goal to speak to the man, but he sounded extremely mad - confusing the Omega.

“I-I don't know, Alpha - can’t remember.”

Jaebum growled, huffing as he pushed the Omegas legs off his lap and stood up to stand tall over him, “You're a drunken whore, that’s what you should apologize for!”

Baekhyun flinched with a loud cry at the yelling, eyes immediately dropping to stare at the floor and shoulders scrunching up.

“You embarrassed me, did you know? Do you think it’s fun to embarrass your Alpha like this? Tell me, Omega, does it entertain you to be a whore when you want to be, but not when you should be!”

Truthfully, Baekhyun couldn't remember what had happened last night, memory blurred, but he felt bad because the Alpha seemed so genuinely upset, and his nose was too sensitive to single out his scent to tell the man’s true emotions. “A-Alpha! I-I won’t be b-bad!”

The hand that grabbed his jaw was tight enough to bruise, Baekhyun knew it would as he yelped and shook in the larger man’s grip, tears pooling over the man’s palm.

“God, how can you look like this- so pretty even when you cry? I should want to keep those tears away, huh? To clean them up for you, but you look so cute.”

“P-please… hurts.” Baekhyun whined, already feeling sick enough without the new addition of bruises and unknown guilt, “I won’t do it again, please - I won’t.”

Jaebum raised an angry brow and used his thumb to catch one of the tears, pressing it into the Omegas face as if it should stay there. “You haven’t proven yourself, you're a bad Omega.”

Baekhyun hated the term, absolutely hated to ever be considered such a thing, implying he hadn’t done enough, that he wasn’t doing enough, that he wasn’t worthy of an Alphas attention or affection.

“I am! I am! Alpha, Alpha, please, I will be!”

Jaebum released his face with a noise almost challenging, smirking at the Omegas utter need to be reassured. “Yeah? Why should I believe you?”

The Omega released an instinctual cry, a noise designed to get an Alphas attention and reached out to wrap his fingers around the man’s shirt, as if afraid he would leave without giving him a chance. “Please, I’m good- Alpha- Alph-“

Baekhyun's words were too slurred, breath getting too fast as he panicked, hands quickly grabbing at the Alphas midsection when he came closer.

“Ah, calm down.” Jaebum cooed, dropping back down into the chair and patting his lap, “Come on, sweetheart, you aren’t in trouble.”

With a loud sob, Baekhyun was placing himself into the Alphas lap, wrapping his arms around the Alphas forearm and whining for attention as he cried.

“You will just need to be better in the future, right? You don’t want Alpha to leave you, right? You couldn’t possibly be okay if your Alpha left you, huh?” The man purred with a huge smile, raising a brow down at those watching as he ran his hands over the Omegas spine comfortingly, as if not five seconds ago screaming and abusing the poor wolf.

“W-Won’t be a whore.” Baekhyun promised, pressing his face into the man’s shirt.

“See? That’s all you have to say, Alpha will get you some medicine now.” Jaebum laughed, curling his fingers up in a come here motion for the medic.

~~~~~~~

“He’s manipulating him, what the fuck are we supposed to do?” Jimin hissed under his breath, wet rag in his grip as he knelt down to wipe Sehun's face clean.

It was pitch black out now, and the Alphas were once again chained to the side of a hut, the same place Sehun and Zitao hadn’t been moved from in days - only to be allowed to be cleaned with supervision.

They could hear the hollering of drunken Alphas and light flooding the camp from the dining hall.

At least Baekhyun wasn’t in there tonight. His little body dehydrated, jaw slightly swollen from the rough handling and emotions all over the place.

Surprisingly, Jaebum had allowed the Omega to sleep the rest of the day, cooing at him and making it seem as if Baekhyun should be thanking him for treating him even semi nicely- and the Omega did, quickly in fact, and it sounded so genuine, like he really was grateful the Alpha was allowing him to sleep.

As if he didn’t deserve to do so, as if he didn’t deserve the water he thanked the Alpha so heartedly for that he almost fell off the entire stage in his wobbling to throw himself to lay at the man’s feet.

All of their work showing the Omega what was right and what was fair was slowly crumbling into bits before their eyes, and Jaebum knew what he was doing, clearly knew he was pulling the Omegas head around in all different directions.

They wondered if Baekhyun even had any idea of what was truly going on anymore or if everything in his life was kind of just becoming one big clump of events - timelines intertwined.

It seemed so.

“That’s the same question we’ve been wondering!” Chanyeol sneered, nearly headbutting Yixing who was taking care of a wound on Jongin's face to his right, sending him a stiff apologetic look.

“Look, we’re all really worried, but we all need to calm down and heal - lay low until we have enough strength, until then we think of a plan.” Sehun muttered firmly, his eyes only healed a day ago, and he planned for them to stay this way.

“Oh, easy for you to say, you don’t have to see it.” Kyungsoo growled, turning as best he could to look over Yifan’s broad form at the man’s head with narrowed eyes.

Sehun frowned, turning to sending him the same look, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You don’t think I know he’s in pain? Of course he is!”

“You don’t know shit. That fucking Alpha forced him to drink last night - that’s why he’s so fucked up today! And then bit into our little mates lip so hard he bled, as if trying to tear his whole fucking face off, don’t tell us to play cool when our mate is being brutalized!”

“Well it’s not like you acting out is getting you anywhere but a black face!” The younger hissed, both offended and disgusted.

Kyungsoo sniggered, “As if you could do any better!”

“You seriously want to do this right now?” Sehun rolled his eyes and Yifan elbowed him to lean back down when he moved to sit up, “Look, sure I kissed your mate, but get the fuck over it - you hardly deserve him anyways, you haven’t been able to protect him for shit!”

The whole pack watched Kyungsoo recoil with a huge flinch, and it was silent.

Obviously, Kyungsoo hadn’t been intending to get so worked up, but their situation didn’t help with pent up frustrations, only pressing down on them until they had to release them.

“I’m sorry.” The youngest Alpha whispered under his breath with a sigh, throwing his head back against the wall, “I don’t think that, it’s not the time for this right now. I feel caged in - well, I guess chained in is the same - we aren’t savages, they have no reason to keep us like this.”

“Well, be glad they haven’t killed us… I guess.” Hoseok muttered, the Beta reaching out for a bottle of water to help his Namjoon drink with heavy chains on his wrists.

Yifan laughed, a humorless, hopeless one as he brought both of his wrists up to flick a mosquito away from his face. “I guess I really fucked up, should’ve sent Alphas to watch the borders that night, our Betas were first dead.”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Yixing snarled, tossing his damp rag down onto the dirt, “It’s been only a week and all of you are giving up hope? So soon?”

“What is there to be done?” Minseok sighed and finished wrapping up Yoongi’s wrist. “You’re the only one of us allowed close to Baekhyun, and he’s the only one allowed close to the Alpha - so, what?”

The medic gulped, chewing his lip and scratching his neck as if uncomfortable at his own thoughts. “I-I had a thought while Baekhyun was sick earlier, he was… pretty out of it, and it reminded me of something.”

“A few years ago, when he was still a pup, he… he ate some wolfsbane - I’m not… I honestly have no idea why, he reasoned he was hungry, but we knew better…” Yixing trailed off for a moment, sitting back on his palms and shaking his sorrow off, “Anyways, he should have died from that, many do… even strong Alphas do… I always wondered why he could, so I kept some in the medic hut in order to look more into it… do you see where I’m going?”

Laughing in disbelief, tone much more excited than it should be considering he had pounds of weight chaining him to a building, Chanyeol beamed, “Fuck, what’s the plan?”

“We don’t care about the Alpha pack, a bunch of drunken Alphas, we only need to care about Jaebum - if we can handicap him in any way, I can take him even like this.” Yifan added confidently, licking over his teeth at the thought. “The Alphas are all weak, except him, he has a sick delusion of what hierarchy is.”

“I could break the chains.” Yoongi nodded to the Head Alpha over Junmyeons arm, “Head Alpha, we aren’t so beaten, we could break them, we only need a good opportunity - a solid one, if we fuck it up, it’s over.”

“Well… assuming I could even convince Baekhyun….”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun's head was hurting even after he woke up after sleeping practically an entire day away.

A mix of malnutrition and dehydration probably, so he was extremely relieved as he sat up to grab at his half drunk bowl of soup, cold now and a day old, but better than nothing.

He probably slept so well in these scents that comforted his chest, filling him with warmth and a false sense of protection.

He considered it false only because his jaw hurt so painfully much, the swelling of his face was probably extremely disgusting and seemed to be taking it's time to settle down, another day would probably do him some good.

A knock on the bedroom door sounded before it was catefulling being pushed in and Baekhyun could have snarled at the intruder had he not been so afraid.

But he was pleasantly surprised, immediately whimpering for the man’s attention and affection.

“Hi, sweetie.” The man cooed, setting down his cloth bag on the edge of the Omegas nest as he took a seat with his back against the door - ear pressing to it discreetly listening for footsteps. “I brought you things.”

Baekhyun went to smile but winced and felt his eyes water as he cupped his swollen jaw. “I was too bad.”

“You weren’t.” Yixing replied quickly, “You don’t deserve that, I brought medicine for the pain also - but look, I brought other things for you.”

The Omega sniffed and nodded, moving to lay back down on his stomach and pulling all his limbs underneath him.

Usually, the Beta would consider the action cute as it was the equivalent of him laying down in a ball in wolf form - cute and small, but it screamed submission this time, and Baekhyun's pretty face was so unprettily swollen, it was painful to look at.

Even when the elder Head had been in charge, treating the Omega so extremely cruelly, injuring him severely, the medic had never had to see it in human form - and somehow seeing the injuries like this made it feel worse, discolored bruises not hidden by fur.

Yixing reached out to pet his hair gently as he cleared his throat and dug in his bag, “Do you remember this? We finished it weeks ago and meant to give it over, but you had been so stressed with the pups we didn’t want to bother you.”

Baekhyun hummed before gasping softly and reaching out to snatch the object to his face.

It was a glass jar, and inside was filled with dried petals, but the prettiest thing was the flower hanging down from the lid, Chanyeol’s flower. Baekhyun's chest rumbled with a pained noise as he pulled it under his arm and hid it away, afraid it would be stolen.

“I also brought you medicine, water, crackers.” The medic listed, quickly passing the items over and sighing in pain as the Omega sat up and hid them, shoving them in places that seemed ridiculous to the Beta, under the dresser, inside of edge of the tiny bookshelf - but it obviously calmed Baekhyun to know these important things were hidden, so he didn’t comment.

“I have one more thing.” Yixing added when he felt the little one calmed down enough, scooting closer and turning Baekhyun's head to the side gently to look over his bruise, other hand holding a small velvet bag.

“Food?” Baekhyun asked, reaching out like he was ready to snatch the bag at the Betas approval.

“No, not food, don’t you eat it at all, okay? Just because you didn’t get sick once, doesn't mean we can risk it.” Yixing scolded gently, combing fingers into the Omegas hair, obviously in need of a good wash, but he wouldn’t dare suggest him to be nude when so many Alphas were near.

“It’s crushed wolfsbane.” He added getting a confused noise from Baekhyun.

“You want to get your family back, don’t you?” Yixing asked, fingers taking ahold of the Omegas chin so he would meet his eyes, “To get your mates back?”

Baekhyun whimpered, expression quickly dropping as he pressed his face into the medics hand, “That Alpha… won’t like it, we’ll all be in trouble. He’s scary.”

“I know.” Yixing whispered sympathetically, “I know, you must be really scared, he does smell pretty strong, but nothing that can’t be dealt with. You want your puppies back don’t you?”

At the reminder, the Omega slumped over to press his nose into the nest, an almost searching action.

“I know, Baekhyun, you want them back so badly, so let’s try to be strong right now and see what we can do, yeah? This isn’t the way things are supposed to be, and you know it even if you think you don’t.

To be an Omega does not mean you need to beg for basic things, and it does not mean you should be forced to breed - which you know will come sooner rather than later, even if you try to block out that knowledge too. So, the pups need their mommy to pull together and bring them back here, they still need to feed, they still need to be scented, they need to come home.”

“My babies…”

The medic smiled slightly despite the Omegas crying, and knew Baekhyun was willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst in this story is so bad rn, are you reading “Believe me” to calm down? 
> 
> Yeah, me too, man.


	43. Tooth & Nail

  
Afraid wasn’t the word to describe Baekhyun today. Nothing could really describe the concoction of emotions that he had.

The past few days he had done his best sucking up to the leader for this very task, he had been doing everything the leader wanted.

Even if it included things he definitely knew he shouldn’t be doing to anyone but his mates, but… he wasn’t willing to talk about the extraordinary means he had been crying while forced to do, well, mainly forced by submission to do - but it wasn’t anything new.

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done for an Alpha before, but it still made him feel itchy because he hadn’t ever wanted another taste of an Alpha that wasn’t his sweet mates, that wasn’t the scent of comfort and gentleness on his skin.

Jaebum was all scratches down the back of his neck and insults that were phrased like praise, as if Baekhyun should be proud to be such a disgusting breed.

Baekhyun couldn't wait to get it off his chest, at least he was lucky and Jaebum hadn’t been so cruel to force him to do so publicly.

But Baekhyun had never really had the best of luck in his life so far, depending on how you look at it.

The Omegas hands were shaking, wavering so much the cup in his grip was wobbling right along with it.

He walked past his chained up family with a pained glance, unable to look much longer or stop to see them in fear they’d smell what he’d been forced to do, or in fear that he’d get them in more trouble.

Baekhyun must have been a sight though. Scratches literally down the back of his neck, behind his ears from rough handling, his throat and cheeks bruised and bags under his eyes hollow from being forced to stay up and entertain these Alphas.

Perhaps the pack suspected what he was getting up to without their attention anyways, and that thought felt just as painful as if someone outright called him a whore, like Jaebum made it a point to do.

The leader seemed to like him looking as such though, looking like a punching bag, often telling him that he should be lucky for not having gotten handled worse, lucky that the man hadn’t grown tired of him yet and thrown him to the drunken Alphas - which Baekhyun would admit he did feel lucky about.

The Omega was positive his pack thought he truly was falling for the Alphas' ploy, giving to him only to demand things back, throw things into Baekhyun's face until he felt horrible, and he was - to an extent.

But Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, he could understand a lot more about the rights he had now because his pack had helped him understand a lot more, so some of the things the leader said he did feel guilty, horrible for, but others… they didn’t make much sense to him, but he pretended to be upset by them anyways, pretended to beg for forgiveness because Jaebum liked to see him do so, and it spared him more pain - sometimes.

All he truly knew now was that his pups were at the forefront of his mind, and that they were probably hungry, cold, screaming their little throats out for them, and he couldn’t allow that - he couldn’t just replace his babies as Jinwoo had been insinuating in sneering comments to him.

Of course the Omega knew what they were trying to do, confuse him and push and pull him around until he trusted them enough to open his womb, but he would never allow such a man to enter his womb - he could fuck him, mate him all he wanted, but to bear children was Baekhyun's choice - not anyone else’s but his.

“Alpha!” He gulped, chewing the scab on his bottom lip as he traveled to where Jaebum was speaking with Jinwoo.

He got an annoyed noise in response, the Alpha turning to glare at him. “I thought I said it wasn’t okay to interrupt. Apologize.”

Baekhyun dropped his head quickly, internally hitting himself at being an idiot and forgetting such a thing, “Alpha, I’m sorry, I-I won’t do it again, please don’t be upset.”

“Apologize better, you interrupted Jinwoo, not me.” Jaebum growled, laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him towards the other Alpha.

The tea in his hands nearly spilled and Baekhyun whimpered at being thrown around like a doll, pressing his cheek to Jinwoo's chest and feeling disgust at the man’s scent, “Alpha, it was an accident, I won’t talk when Alphas are talking.”

Jinwoo growled making Baekhyun jump as he grabbed over his bruised cheek, to pull his face up to his, “That was fucking horrible, you obviously don’t mean it.”

He heard a warning noise come from behind him and yelped, moving to press his nose into the Alphas cheek, “Alpha, p-please.” He stuttered, opting to just press his closed mouth to the man’s skin.

“My good little Omega, that’s sweet, will you give your Alpha kisses too?” Jaebum purred, hand contrasting the gentleness of his tone as he grabbed Baekhyun's elbow and pulled, the action putting strain on the Omegas shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

Mostly ignoring the words and implication, Baekhyun forced a smile on his face and held out the cup, “Alpha… I made you tea.”

He heard Jinwoo scoff and swore he smelt the stale scent of jealousy, but then again he was the only Omega in a sea of Alphas, permitted only to do what Jaebum told him or gave him permission to do - plus, Baekhyun had a pure burning hatred for Jinwoo, swore if the man had a turn with him he’d bite his dick straight off for his threats towards the puppies.

Perhaps it was part of Jaebum's plan, but Baekhyun didn’t necessary think he was the worst of the Alphas here, he absolutely hated the man, but at least he wasn’t as terrible as the elder Head - but even being in the same thought category of the man was probably still sending them to hell.

“Oh?” Jaebum hummed, pressing his finger into the side of a bruise that trailed up Baekhyun's cheek to his cheekbone, “You like me so much today? I suppose I did gift you an awful lot last night.”

Baekhyun felt himself turn red all the way down his chest at the laughter that followed, a few cat- calling noises and comments that had him feeling dirty all over again because he knew his mates would interpret that as they wanted.

That thought had his eyes tearing up as the Alpha pulled him into his chest, Baekhyun's cheek pressing against his arm and sending his mates an apologetic look as Jaebum laughed against his hair, combing the dried locks.

His mates were always good at hiding their emotions, well, most of them. And Baekhyun was content to see they were looking so much better, no bruises or scratches, only dirty and what seemed like permanent scowls on their faces and dark circles.

They didn’t even flinch at the laughter, the teasing about the whore Omega, Alphas cackling about when their turn with Baekhyun was, his mates just kind of… stared. And it didn’t reassure Baekhyun in any way, but they had told him to do what he thought best.

So he would.

“Give me a kiss.” The leader laughed into his ear, pressing a kiss to a deep scratch and Baekhyun winced at the pressure only making the man smirk.

Obediently, Baekhyun turned to press a kiss to the man’s cheek and dug his nose into his jaw, hiding away from the shameful teasing.

“Okay, Omega, i'll accept your gift because you’ve been so good this morning. You rested well after I took care of you, hm?”

God, Baekhyun wished he would stop saying things as if he had a choice, as if he hadn’t been growled at until he couldn’t stand and threatened to take his seed, to do a good job or his mates wouldn’t wake up tomorrow.

“I’m asking.” Jaebum added in a growl, grabbing tightly at the scruff of his neck, prying the Omega off his neck to press his forehead onto the smallers.

Baekhyun loved when Alphas showed him attention, when they kissed at his face or laid their faces so near to his, but not like this, not with a warning in their eyes and fingers carving into already fresh wounds. “Y-Yes Alpha - I-I slept well, thank you.”

Jaebum hummed and pressed a kiss to his bruised cheek and let him take a step back, still holding around the nape of his neck, “I thought so, give me.”

The Omega passed the drink over, eyes weary and immediately curling his fingers into the Alphas shirt and pressing close affectionately.

The Alpha didn’t think anything of it, probably because Baekhyun had been using him as a shield for days, both from other Alphas and trying to sweeten up the man in fear for his mates' lives.

“What type, sugar?” The Alpha added, smacking his lips with a confused look at the cup. “It tastes weird.”

Baekhyun gulped and nosed at the man’s cheek, “It’s only plant based.”

The Omega was expecting all the things Yixing told him would happen, the Alpha to weaken, to start sweating and shaking, that the poison didn’t need much time, and that even the smallest bit would cause hallucinations at least.

But Jaebum downed the whole cup, hand trailing down the Omegas spine and seemed fine.

Until he sniffed at the empty cup and his whole demeanor shifted, his whole stance becoming dangerous.

Baekhyun screamed out as he was shoved to the ground, landing on his wrist painfully but immediately ignoring it to whine and hope to make the Alpha feel bad.

“You dumb bitch! What’d you do!”

The Omega truly had no idea how he had figured something was off, but then again him and Yixing both didn’t have the best of senses. So he only brought his hands up to protect his face as a rough fist was brought down at him.

“You stupid whore, I’ve been so good to you!”

A hand wrapped around his hair and he sobbed, scrambling to wrap himself around the Alphas ankle despite the scratching at his skin and the swelling he already felt throbbing. “ ‘M sorry! A-Alpha! Alpha!”

He pressed his face into the man’s inner thigh with loud whimpers, trying to shield himself from the angry hits and wrapping his legs tight around the Alphas ankle so he couldn’t go anywhere.

Jaebum snarled, the sound sending fear right down Baekhyun's spine and making him outright wail. “What will you do to make up for this? You tried to kill me! Me!”

“Stop!” Baekhyun cried harder at the panic in the voice, “Stop, it was me! It was me, I told him to!”

“I knew I should’ve just fucking killed you the moment I saw you!” Jaebum growled, leaving the Omega to sobbing into his leg as he turned his red eyed anger to the Head Alpha. “I allowed you to see him and this is what I get! And to think you could have had potential.”

Yifan scoffed, eyes wet as Baekhyun coughed on his own tears, “You’ve been hurting m-my mate and you want me to thank you for allowing me to see my own mate? You’re the one that invaded us! And for what? For children? To repopulate using a bunch of drunken Alphas! The children wouldn’t survive a week, let alone the Omega a month - look what you’ve done to him! Continue this way and he will be dead within the next few weeks! You're disgusting!”

The leader laughed before looking almost disbelieving as he kicked Baekhyun off his leg, “Fine, I guess I should get on with it then, huh? What do you say, Omega? Wish to die? Or wish for your mates to die first?” He laughed, dropping to the dirt to cover the cowering Omega.

Baekhyun coughed and spit red onto the dirt as Jaebum pressed a hand to his throat, forcing him into his back. “N-No! I’ll do- whatever - whatever you want!”

He heard the loudest noises he had ever heard from his family then, the loudest grinding metal noises and warnings, but he didn’t heed them and sobbed, wrapping his legs around the Alphas hips, “Please! P-Please! I’ll have your pup, please don’t kill them!”

Jaebum let go of his throat and Baekhyun was immediately pressing into his neck, kissing at the skin and trying to seduce as best he could beaten and bloodied.

“Baekhyun!”

“Please don’t claim me.” Baekhyun sobbed, pressing his mouth into the Alphas pulse, “A-Alpha, don't kill them. I-I can have your children still without one.”

“Now you want my pup?” Jaebum smirked and cupped the back of the Omegas head, eyes only shooting to stare at Yifan, a victory.

“I always knew you’d come around.” He added cockily.

Baekhyun nodded and wetly ran his mouth against the Alphas neck, repulsed, but unable to do anything as he bucked his hips into the man’s and whimpered welcoming noises, forcing himself to sound needy even though he was sure in this situation he was unlikely to even slicken - which would be a whole new issue when Jaebum realized he couldn’t.

“You will be the perfect breeding bitch if you continue like this.” The alpha purred, “To take a knot, and then when the time comes the children should learn the same, you will repopulate like you were born to do.”

Baekhyun snapped, stilling at the man’s neck.

He didn’t want to die because he still had children that needed to be fed that were probably growing sick without him, pups that wouldn’t last the next season if they didn’t have their parents to provide them warmth.

And he most definitely would not provide children only for them to submit to the same fate. He would never wish it on anyone to be forced into a bond, and to think his children would be forced into the same fate - whether it be the children born from love, born into the embrace of elated parents, or it be pups born out of force, born into the dirt where Baekhyun would have to shelter them as best he could all alone - he would never allow that to happen.

He briefly registered how bad an idea it was, but couldn’t process it until his jaw was stretching open and clamping onto the Alphas neck, feeling the artery pulsing between his teeth and nails clawing at the back of his head.

Baekhyun whimpered at the taste of blood, and truly had no idea what to do, but he had seen many Alphas fight and only knew one thing to do - shake his head and do not let go.

Blood poured all over him, and he heard screaming, heard snapping noises, snarling and running, but Jaebum went limp over him, the Alphas whole body weight hurting Baekhyun's battered body, as he fell back onto the ground and screamed, throat protesting at the action.

His jaw cracked when he moved it, not used to doing such a thing, teeth hurting as he wasn’t made to sink teeth into Alphas so deeply, not supposed to cause such bodily harm.

But a shadow blocked out the sun that was beating down on him, completely covering him and Baekhyun felt his entire body relax, the Alphas blood drying all around his face, down his chest, dripping off his skin.

“A-Alpha!”

“Fuck, sunshine, you did so well.”


	44. Healing

  
Baekhyun nodded with a loud breath to Yixing’s question across the hut, pulling the pelt around his shoulders tighter.

“Namjoon and Yoongi caught the last one.” Sehun muttered, shoving the hut door open loudly and wiping his hands off onto his pants, “They’re going after the others now.”

Baekhyun peeked up at that, the most acknowledgment they had gotten out of him since he had been taken to the river and bathed.

He was sitting naked in pelts he was supposed to dry himself off with, but now only wanted to sit and stare - nobody had much to say, so nobody said anything.

“Do you hear that, butterfly? They’re going to get the pups for us.” Jongin soothed gently, moving to kneel on the floor and using a cloth to dry his mates skin when it was obvious he wouldn’t be doing so himself.

The Omega sucked his lips into his mouth and offered his leg out towards his mate, “Safe now?” He croaked, unable to open his jaw more than an inch with the swelling surrounding it.

Jongin strangled a noise out of his throat and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's knee, “Of course, we wouldn’t let them come if it wasn’t safe now.”

“S-Sick, that’s sick to do to pups.”

It was most they had gotten Baekhyun to say other than Alpha, or pups the past hour, so it was quickly acknowledged.

“It is, bunny.” Yifan agreed, running fingers through his own hair and accepting the medical bag Yixing was silently offering. “What was done to you was sick also, they were just sick Alphas, but you took the leader down all on your own, and we couldn’t have done it without you, love.”

“We’ll go.” Sehun mustered up at the private topic.

“The entire pack will sleep in here tonight, if you could make sure everyone knows, it would be helpful.” Chanyeol explained gently, pushing open the door for the others to leave. Minseok sent him a reassuring look in reply.

Baekhyun scratched at his throat at the topic and Jongin was quickly grabbing it away and motioning first the medical bag. “Don’t touch, sunshine, we’ll get them taken care of.”

“Clean.” Baekhyun whimpered, leaning over his lap and pushing the pelts away to show them his injuries.

His mates immediately felt incompetent to see him like this, black and blue and scratched all over, obvious intent to these wounds.

Intent to keep him submissive, which was a horrific idea considering Baekhyun didn’t need to be forced cruelly into submission.

Truthfully, from what they had seen of Jaebum doing to the Omega, it hadn’t been this extreme of injuries - still heart racing, but not… the bruises on his spine from fingers, or the handprints from forcing him to stay a certain way - these were injuries the Omega must have taken behind closed doors the last few days, and it was even more stomach churning.

“Bruises don’t heal with our saliva, beautiful.” Kyungsoo said reluctantly, taking a seat on the left arm of the chair to see the back of Baekhyun's head.

The Omega whined at the information, bringing a hand to run around the back of his head and found some of the hair missing, a few patchy areas from the Alpha clawing at the back of his head when he had latched on.

“You’re still pretty.” Kyungsoo soothed at the Omegas distressed noise when he felt the pitifully bare areas, “Stop, baby wolf, we still love you. You’re still our beautiful Omega.”

“Touched me.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, turning to press his nose into Kyungsoo's arm, “He touched me, made me do things, Alpha. I-I didn’t want you to die.”

He was being soothingly shushed quickly, purring from all around because they already knew, they didn’t need to have the details to already know their precious mate had been violated.

“Oh, cub, you need to stop talking so much, your face is so swollen, snowflake.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“I love you.” Chanyeol cooed firmly, moving to the other side of the chair and carefully lifting his mate so Baekhyun could sit on his lap instead, “Don’t worry, we love you still the same.”

Baekhyun nodded, lips sticking out slightly as his tears fell slower, “Alpha… hurt?” He asked, fingers moving to run along Chanyeol's brow at a minuscule scratch.

“You are definitely more hurt.” Jongin sniggered, prodding gently at a bruise around his ribs, Baekhyun didn’t really react to it, so they must not be broken.

“Had to kiss others.” The Omega whispered apologetically, throwing his head into the junction of Chanyeol's shoulder and neck. “I don’t want to.”

“Don’t be ashamed, flower.” The Alpha whispered, touching the nape of his neck, fingers skimming the small scratches on his mates skin - and those could be healed within seconds with saliva, “Kyun-“

“Got it.” The Alpha brushed off quickly, immediately on a mission to clean over the gashes in their mates' skin, across his back and neck.

Partially, they wondered how many of these had been here and how many had been from the Alphas brutal assault on the Omegas attempt to kill him.

It didn’t matter, but still, it was hard to admit their mate had been brutalized before their eyes and they hadn’t been able to do anything, restrained by watchful guards everytime Jaebum was within view.

They could have overtaken the guards at any time, and they had been about to do so at their mates' abuse, but Baekhyun was a quick thinker and was even faster at sinking teeth into the Alpha before they were.

But that didn’t make them feel even worse about their mates' state, even the joint around his jaw was swollen on both sides, he probably almost broke his jaw with the stunt he had pulled.

“What do you want Alpha to do, bunny?” Yifan sighed, gentle as he reached over to move the white hair from Baekhyun's temple, “You should rest before the pups get here, they will be frantic.”

Baekhyun smiled as much he could at even the thought, leaning forward more to give Kyungsoo more room for his injuries, “Pups… will be hungry.”

“They will.” Jongin cooed softly, spreading a blanket over Baekhyun's nudity, “But we're going to get you fed, and a bit rested before, okay? I'm going to run out and find you some food.”

The Omega nodded with a pout of his lips, hissing as he tried to lay his cheek down on Yifan’s lap, stinging going through the muscles in his face.

With a heavy sigh, Yifan was moving his hand to massage gently at the bruising on his face in order to stimulate blood flow, Baekhyun whimpered but otherwise let him because there was nothing they could do about the stiffness in his jaw and the bruising other than to treat it gently and give it time to heal.

“Soup would be good.” Chanyeol muttered, “Let’s not have him chewing for a while, so if you find soup or… oats - something like that will be good, I’ll go get him a change of clothes.”

“No clothes.” Baekhyun disagreed softly, “Shift for pups.”

“Precious, you really need to rest up before feeding them, of course they will want to see you, but you don’t need to force yourself to be even more exhausted.” The Head Alpha cooed gently.

Baekhyun's eyes teared up again, feeling inadequate as he knew Yifan was right, he was tired - but his puppies were first, his babies hadn’t fed from him in over a week and they still needed to have those extra nutrients for a while longer.

He was so worried their strength would be affected, but as long as those watching the pups had kept them well fed they should be okay.

“Hungry.”

“Of course, flower, Jongin is getting you food now, just rest those pretty eyes a while.” Chanyeol cooed.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun had passed out, which everyone had been expecting as he had looked so tired, and was so battered.

His mates had taken the time to look him over, laying him on a mess of blankets they scented out of pain, and mapped every inch of his wounds so they could make sure every single one was healing.

Everyday until there wasn’t a spot on him they would make sure he had healed.

Most of the wounds weren’t extremely worrying, his jaw was the most worrying with how puffy his face was becoming and how he couldn’t open it more than an inch. That would heal much better if he shifted.

The next injury they cared to look over wasn’t really that big of a deal compared to his jaw, but the back of his head had been beaten roughly from his attempt of poisoning Jaebum. It was a mess of bruising on his scalp and missing hair now, but still painful to see.

The implications of most of the bruises were what hurt the most to see.

Black and blue handprints around areas that even his mates wouldn’t touch without permission - well, or unless Baekhyun was obviously wanting them to do so.

His spine, his neck…. places that had been hidden under clothing such as his hips and thighs - they knew something like this was happening, Jaebum had never been soft spoken about his plans for Baekhyun, but… it was easier to deny that their sweet Omega had been touched with hands that were not gentle.

Again.

It was like salt rubbing into a wound, because their only goal was to protect Baekhyun and that was their vow once their teeth had sunk into his skin - they were strong Alphas that had failed, and that was the truth.

Baekhyun wouldn’t see it like that, of course he wouldn’t, but that was true, they could have done better.

The Omega would likely be out the rest of the night, or so they hoped he would be, but as soon as he smelled the pups he would be up and wide awake, so moving him into the bedroom seemed a better option.

To give him time to heal.

~~~~~~~

When Baekhyun woke up his throat was on fire, and he knew it was swollen to the touch, his hand traveled up his neck and his jaw was tender, aching.

But nothing could really stop him once he heard a squeal, a loud, high pitched scream.

Changkyun was the only pup he knew to make such a noise.

It sounded angry too, and only the runt would sound so angry over something.

He was climbing out of the nest and stumbling with a blanket around his shoulders to hide the nudity his mates had not covered while he slept.

Yifan was tsking and holding the runt in the crook of his arm when Baekhyun walked out, “Shh, Kyun, you’re pissed we know - and you smell mommy, we know, please-“

“Holy shit.” Baekhyun couldn't even really form an expression from the swelling, but he was really happy Luhan seemed well as the Omega was passing off Jisoo to Chanyeol quickly, “Fuck, Baek- I shouldn't have left- wh-what the fuck… have you seen Yixing?”

Luhan was immediately running over to him, uncaring that he was very much exposed under the blanket held to his chest. “Fuck, Baekhyun, cutie- why… why would they do this to you?”

The other Omega looked to be in more pain than Baekhyun even felt as he started running gentle fingers over his hair, searching him.

“L-Lis-“ Baekhyun's voice came out scratchy, high pitched and raw making him stop immediately, swallowing hard and painfully.

“Yixing came by this morning while he slept.” Jongin was suddenly walking over to his space, gently pressing into the side of his swollen neck and rubbing his thumb in circles soothingly, “Don't talk, butterfly, Yixing said wolf form was best if you want to talk, but-but… fuck, my mate.”

The Alpha was near tears looking at him so close, and Luhan must have taken that as a sign to retreat, because he pressed a gentle palm to Baekhyun's hair before he was racing off.

“Yixing said it would look worse than it is for a few days.” Kyungsoo soothed, knelt on the ground and spreading blankets on the ground.

Changkyun snarled an angry squeal then, squirming hazardously in Yifan’s palms and Baekhyun wanted to smile, but physically couldn’t.

“So rude, I would have thought you’d be happy to see daddies too, but you just want food, little squirrel.” The Head Alpha insulted with a laugh, “Fine, fine; Baek, do you feel decent? We..”

Baekhyun didn’t even need to hear the rest of the sentence, already dragging his blanket over to the pile Kyungsoo created.

“Alp-“ The Omega had to stop himself with a squeaking noise at the effort it was taking for words to form, and instead stopped to lay himself on his stomach, his mates knew he would be pouting if he could.

“Jisoo, go see mommy, sweetheart. Kyun needs to calm down, but our oldest is always sweet.” Chanyeol cooed, taking a seat on the ground and setting Jisoo on the blankets.

The puppy actually ran towards him - ran, and Baekhyun's eyes started watering because he wanted to point it out, but couldn’t as Jisoo started licking at his cheeks.

It did hurt a little when the puppy started trying to climb on him, but Kyungsoo was pinching his scruff and telling him to be easy before Baekhyun could even get a chance - and Jisoo was always the better listener, so he calmed down pretty fast, wagging and pressing his nose to Baekhyun's.

“At this rate you won't get to see mommy.” Jongin commented across the room, Baekhyun knew they must be scolding Changkyun because that pup was always a hassle, and usually the Omega was fine to put up with it but he physically couldn’t at the moment.

Changkyun barked a noise that made Baekhyun want to go help him, a ‘I want mommy’ kind of chirp, but he really couldn’t have Changkyun chewing at his face and scratching at him, the runt wouldn’t listen and calm down as easily as Jisoo could unless he had one thing.

“M-Milk.” Baekhyun coughed, mouth only open a centimeter because it pained him to open it more, “Ky-milk.”

“Shh, okay, okay you shift then. Yixing said to not lay on your left side because that side is more swollen. Right side only - just like that, my little flower.” Chanyeol purred, holding Jisoo back to give Baekhyun room to adjust.

“ _Can talk like this._ ” Baekhyun said in the bond, nosing at Chanyeol's hand to let the baby go.

“Sure can, sweetheart, just don’t go opening your mouth.” Kyungsoo reminded, leaning over Baekhyun's side to press a kiss to the corner of his eye.

“ _Can pups hear me?_ ” The Omega wondered, purring as Jisoo tried to get Baekhyun to scent him by licking at his nose and rubbing his tiny cheek to his mommy’s face.

“Of course.” Yifan sighed and gave Changkyun a warning look as the baby started up, walking over to sit by Baekhyun's face to monitor the trouble maker closely as he was set loose on the blanket, “They have the pack bond since they were born into it, huh, you little demon.” He added, playfully pushing Changkyun down with a finger only for the toothless pup to try and snap at him.

“ _Kyun, Kyunnie._ ” Baekhyun purred, raising a paw to kick the blankets away, “ _Food, calm down._ ”

The runt was settling down almost instantly, all puppy eyes and pressed down ears as he tried to play the victim, crawling on his belly to Baekhyun's chest.

“Faker.” Jongin snorted, leaning over the side of the throne to look down over Chanyeol's head.

“ _Kyun loves me_.” Baekhyun added.

“Ah, no, you can’t do that right now.” Chanyeol reaches out to rub the joint in Baekhyun's jaw when he saw the Omega trying to open his mouth, presumably about to lick over Jisoo’s face when the pup wanted Baekhyun's attention. “No, baby wolf, you’re only going to hurt more - Alpha will scent them for you, okay? See, I’ll clean him.”

Baekhyun still whined as Chanyeol took Jisoo away to scent the puppy at his neck, ears pressing down to his head and tilting his head to nose at Yifan’s knee beggingly despite knowing Chanyeol was very much right, and that even the small motion made his muscles hurt.

“Ah, bunny.” Yifan sighed, petting between Baekhyun's ears, “Just relax, do you want to feed Kyun? The runt was going crazy waiting for you to wake up, ‘where’s mommy’ as soon as Luhan brought him in.”

Baekhyun's ear twitched and he was immediately forgetting why he was sad as Kyungsoo moved Changkyun to find a nipple. “ _They’re mad I left them_.” He pouted.

“Luhan did say they had been giving Jungkook and Taehyung a hard time, but they were more scared than anything.” Jongin corrected, finger petting Jisoo over Chanyeol’s shoulder, “They probably were wondering when we would be back is all.”

“Looks like they were fed okay though,” Kyungsoo added, trying to calm Baekhyun down as he scratched at his blinding white fur, “Changkyun is still a chunky little thing, and Jisoo is still the same size, we didn’t miss anything, Baekhyun. Don’t think about it, precious.”

Baekhyun could barely hold back a sad whimper, and lifted his head up only for Yifan to elevate it, “ _We… we should leave here_.”

His mates didn’t have much to say, but Yifan was still calmly petting through his hair, so obviously his words couldn’t have been too much a surprise.

“Let’s talk about it when we can see that pretty smile, bunny.” Yifan cooed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's ear, but as he looked around, their stances on the topic were obvious.

They couldn’t stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, as most of you can probably tell, this story is coming to an end! Such a shame because it was so much fun to write! I’m still debating on how many chapters are left, and I will think about possibly writing a part two, (no promises, but if I do I will just continue in this story so everyone who is subscribed will know!) but I think we can all agree Baekhyun deserves a break in this.
> 
> Also, as you have probably noticed, I have created two new stories! 
> 
> One is a wolf au, and the other is a single parent au, both Baekhyun centric, so please check them out while I think over the remaining chapters of this story! 
> 
> ~shameless self promotion, whoops~


	45. Scattered

  
Baekhyun's swelling had started leaving at about day three, but the pain still came and went - phantom pains Yixing had called them.

Because there wasn’t much physically wrong anymore other than bruises, but Baekhyun sometimes complained of a raw ache in his jaw, and there wasn’t much to be done about it other than to give him numbing tea.

But even then, drinking too much of it while feeding pups wasn’t good as whatever Baekhyun ate could be influencing the puppies milk - but that was also a topic the Omega wasn’t willing to discuss right now.

He didn’t want to take the pups off milk at all even though Jisoo had been trying to chew a lot instead of sucking, and it was obvious that time was coming for them to start being taken off.

Baekhyun was adamant that they had only gotten back and still needed milk, and since he was their mother, and since the Omega always looked so tearful when someone brought the puppies temporary teeth coming soon - everyone opted to stop mentioning it.

“Come along, come on, my loves.” Baekhyun cooed, whistling under his breath and walking around the table.

The pups scattered to follow, tiny nails clacking on the floor and exasperated whines, mainly from Changkyun, as they walked as fast they could after him.

He heard Jongdae laugh in the corner of the room and only giggled himself, popping a berry into his mouth.

Things were getting tense, but not in the sense of it being anything going on, quite the opposite.

The pack hadn’t heard a thing even though the alphas has been rotating two at a time to run border checks, and Baekhyun's anxiety was very high everytime he had to watch his mates leave - not that it wasn’t when he knew another pack member was out there, but there was a huge difference in his instinctual reaction to pack members leaving and his mates.

So instinctual, in fact, that they had begun expressing wide concern about his over attachment, because they did like it, but now it was… scary.

Baekhyun didn’t want to leave rooms if he didn’t know if they were on the other side, started putting covers over the windows and wouldn’t answer them for his reasoning, even going as far as to growl at them when they expressed the need to go do something.

They understood he had just been through a lot - all of them had, but even Baekhyun had never been so paranoid, and it was heartbreaking, and the remaining pack had started to notice.

“Baek.” Jungkook beamed as he swooped down to pick up Jisoo when the puppy flipped down to the floor in pants.

That was a recent development too, that the seven members group had started to make their way into the main hut.

Baekhyun really liked it, and knew they must have felt pretty lonely because it was only them now, just them and EXO, and the cubs.

It was so empty around camp Baekhyun couldn't go out or it made his hair stand up - or it was the blood spatter that he needed the rain to wash away.

“Do you think Yifan is planning to let us leave? Namjoon started packing up our cabin last night, and he said he had a feeling.”

“It’s unsafe.” Baekhyun muttered softly, scratching at the side of his jaw at the uncomfortable grind, “For us and the pups.”

The teenager nodded his agreement, barking noises at the puppy in his hand to see how he’d respond and Jisoo tried his best to replicate - not that his attempts were more than high pitched squeaks, but Baekhyun liked that the pack liked to play with the babies too.

Originally, he had been somewhat jealous because he felt the puppies got so excited to see Jungkook and Taehyung, near had a tantrum because they were being so sweet to them, but Kyungsoo has pointed out that it was likely because they were both young and still smelled like children themselves despite the fact Taehyung was old enough to take a mate.

They just hadn’t grown out of the scent yet, and Baekhyun was much more relieved with an answer that didn’t make him feel like the absolute worst mother ever.

“Where will we go?” Jongdae murmured, “I… I was suspicious it would come to this once I saw the bloodshed and… you.”

Baekhyun grimaced at the fact because he knew he still looked horrible, the truth couldn’t be hidden when his mates looked at him pained every time they saw him, or when he would flinch and spill some more truths about the horrors Jaebun had truly inflicted on him.

Some he wanted to keep to himself - actually, a lot of them he did - but Baekhyun had never… experienced such pain in his entire life and needed to get it off his chest or it would eat away at him.

Much like the Head Alpha had done, Jaebum ate away at his dreams and turned them into nightmares, had stripped him down to a skeleton with nobody to rely on but the Alpha himself.

That’s why Baekhyun considered what he had done worse than what his old pack had done to him, had treated him.

Because back then, Baekhyun had no perspective about how good things could be. He had no idea that an Omega could be a strong breed - could be strong in general.

Jaebum took that all away from him and then some, threw his own needs into his face and pulled a rope around his neck until his neck broke, figuratively, but it felt so real.

He could still feel him, and it wasn’t like Baekhyun hadn’t been touched by many, many wolves, but he had never quite felt as threatened as he did with Jaebum because the Alpha had the temper of a mountain lion - feral and also restrained.

One second he would be touching his skin with such gentle hands, and the next holding his throat to the ground and nails into his skin.

Baekhyun felt weak, and it had been so long since he felt this way.

The humans had words for things like this, Yixing had even said that the humans could probably help him, but Baekhyun had lost all interest in meeting people and shook at Jongin's offer to take him to the village, because they thought maybe he would like that, that maybe he could use something new.

He remembered passing out right on the spot and woke up to Chanyeol's bright red eyes in front of his face checking a reopened wound on his head.

Needless to say, Baekhyun was ruined, and he knew it too. Knew his issues were becoming too much, that his mind was scattering and he had no idea what was happening because what had happened to him was something he had always expected to.

He had always known he would be treated as Jaebum had treated him, forced into situations and manipulated - because that’s how their world worked, he was an Omega, and therefore should be treated like so.

But at the same time his mates and family didn’t treat him like that, had never treated him like an object or breeding tool, only telling him the opposite.

And Baekhyun supposed that was why his mind was struggling to grasp again, having a hard time finding its place in his head.

“I.. haven’t spoken to them about it since the first day,” Baekhyun mumbled, wiggling his foot when Changkyun finally caught up to him, climbing onto his foot to throw his little body across him - probably thinking it would keep Baekhyun still even though the pup weighed maybe fifteen to twenty pounds.

But the baby wiggled his paw for attention and wagged up at him with a ‘caught you mommy!’ So, Baekhyun would pretend he had won.

“Well.” Jungkook mumbled like he was uncomfortable speaking up, “I know… I’m just a pup, but… but I think we could go east, Luna. I think that towards the mountains would be… better.”

“You’re not useless just because you’re a pup.” Baekhyun soothed his discomfort. “As soon as one of my mates comes in, I think you should tell them your thoughts, I trust you, Jungkookie.”

“Plus.” Jongdae added with a laugh when Jisoo rolled out of Jungkook's lap, “We definitely take the pups opinions, huh, Ji? What color?” He added, holding up two fabrics.

Baekhyun giggled at the action, taking a bit of fruit from his mouth and kneeling down to bribe Changkyun off his foot. Mainly to boost the baby’s pride of thinking he caught him, not because he couldn’t easily slip away again.

Jungkook blushed slightly, and Baekhyun thought he was adorable even if he knew Taehyung and Jimin teased him about having a crush on him. Jungkook was a sweet Alpha, the best kind.

Also, he knew his mates found the pup entertaining because he couldn’t help trying to do things for Baekhyun. Puberty was telling him that Baekhyun was the most fertile Omega so he focused on him a lot - which was harmless and adorable.

Baekhyun turned to climb out into the throne when Changkyun was hopping off and distracted momentarily, “What's towards the mountains?”

“Well, I remember- “

Luhan was slamming the door open then, arms full of cloth and Baekhyun raised his head curiously as he dropped them in the corner and Sehun sulked in behind him looking all kinds of annoyed and Baekhyun didn’t blame the Alpha for that at all.

Luhan had been in such foul moods since seeing Baekhyun beat to a pulp, the entire pack had been livid, but the Omega moreso, and the reason made Baekhyun feel more guilty than he should admit.

“Baekhyunnie, let’s check you today.” He demanded, Baekhyun heard Sehun sigh and knew it was because the Alpha was still very much uncomfortable getting so close to him.

Probably in respect of Baekhyun's mates, but Baekhyun had been extremely clear of where his loyalties lied - Luhan just didn’t really seem to care, and Sehun just mostly kept his eyes to himself these days.

It didn’t help that the Alpha had seen him in the most unforgivable scenarios, it either made Sehun more uncomfortable just having seen Baekhyun whimpering messily even if it was out of fake seduction, or it made him want Baekhyun more, and the Omega felt horrible about both of those options.

“Kyun.” Baekhyun purred, leaning down to pick up the puppy that was scratching at the side of the chair, “Calm down, cub. Mommy is here.” He added, licking over his ear and setting him beside his hip.

The pup flicked his ear like he was annoyed and Baekhyun giggled at the reaction.

“Not kidding, Baek.” Luhan added as he neared, grabbing Baekhyun's chin between his fingers. “Your eye is still… a little swollen, let me see your head, turn-“

“Lu.” The Omega whispered, blue eyes bright, “I don’t want to do this right now.”

His expression must have been very begging, and he was well aware he needed to have a conversation with Luhan, but at the same time even before his confessions Luhan had been sweet on him. Baekhyun just didn’t know how much was familial concern or an underlying attachment.

At least Sehun didn’t actively try to win his affections, maybe because Sehun could smell his loss already.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun murmured as the Alpha walked in, sweat beading in his temple from coming from the borders, “Alpha!” He cried, sitting up on his knees.

Luhan moved away with an almost cold tsk, making his way to Sehun's lap, and Baekhyun did feel bad he couldn’t love them like Luhan still wanted.

But Baekhyun was very much relieved when his mates walked in, especially right now.

“Sunshine.” Chanyeol smiled, but Baekhyun hated that he looked at him like he was injured, walking over to cup his chin and press a kiss to his lips, and a sweeter one below his ear. “What are you doing, my flower?”

Baekhyun smiled cutely, resting his nose to the strongest smelling point below Chanyeol's ear, “Playing with pups.”

“I see.” The Alpha drawled, reaching over Baekhyun's lap to massage Changkyuns paw between his fingers, the puppy started squealing his approving story immediately, “We wanted to talk to you, but Yifan is doing a headcount right now, so just me.”

“Wait.” Baekhyun mumbled, “Jungkookie has a suggestion.”

Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgement, licking at Baekhyun's temple affectionately before turning to nod across the room at the teenager.

Jungkook's eyes got wider, if ever possible, and Baekhyun felt a bit guilty putting him under pressure when he knew Yoongi mentioned he looked up to the Alphas a lot.

“Our Kook has a good thought.” Baekhyun encouraged, “Jimin told me they came from the east, they’ve traveled around for a while.”

Chanyeol looked extremely invested at his words, “What's your idea? I’m sure it must be very interesting if our Luna likes it so much.” He praised.

“Well… I- Namjoon, he and… Jin, they… were from th-the east…”

Jungkook was so adorably shy with Baekhyun's mates, and Baekhyun was going to make the Alphas pay more attention to him when they had time, especially when he was the only one that knew how grateful they were to both Taehyung and Jungkook for watching the pups.

“... the coast, it’s… over the mountain, but… it’s far.”

“We’re strong.”

Baekhyun squeaked an excited noise when Yifan made his appearance known, and the Head Alpha sent him a handsome, fond smile before he was looking back at the pup, “Do you know how far?”

“My… my brother does!” Jungkook nodded frantically, “I- Head Alpha, I think… it’d be safer for Luna and pups, even if it takes us a long journey.”

Yifan approved of the words strongly, it was obvious as he knelt down to touch the teenagers hair affectionately, “Then, we should discuss it. Our Alpha pup should have a say, right?”

Jungkook flushed immediately, nodding and Baekhyun smiled at how happy he was.

“We’ll talk it over tomorrow morning, why don’t you go speak to your brothers and see what they think too, we’ll come around and discuss details when it’s not so late.”

Baekhyun stretched his hand out when Yifan accepted Jungkook's frantic nodding as answer, “Alpha…”

“I’m coming, bunny.” The Head Alpha soothed, nodding at the Omegas and shortly at Sehun in greeting, “What do you think, mate, over the mountain?”

The Omega hummed into Chanyeol's shoulder, moving Changkyun into his lap and stroking down the pups fur, “Safer… is better for the pups. I won’t.. Alpha-“

“If it’s safer for you, then it’s not even a consideration.” Jongdae called, “Baekhyun, if we travel a year just to make sure nothing like this happens again, I don’t think any of the members will disagree.”

Baekhyun whined softly, eyes watering and he pulled Changkyun up to his face to bury his nose in the pups fur.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol soothed, pulling down the edge of his shirt and Baekhyun figured it was more to keep the ugly bruises out of his sight, “We will discuss and figure everything out, you wanted to go, so we’re going.”

Baekhyun just really wanted to forget, and maybe new scenery would help his aching head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ADDED GIFS DO YOU LIKE THEM


	46. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note edited!

  
Baekhyun's heart was racing, he was running faster than he ever had before.

The environment was unfamiliar, dark and secluded, he had no time to even figure out where he was as he continued running from the howling behind him, gasping for breath through his sobs and blood falling into his vision.

As an Omega, he wasn’t blessed with the strength to run forever, legs weakening and lungs burning, but he could smell it, nearing the scent.

And the screaming, the pups yelping and howling, Baekhyun's vision was blackening one pure pain simply at the sound.

As he entered the field, he had time to cry one solid sob of relief when he spotted the pups, the both of them crying at being alone, but Baekhyun much preferred that over the alternative.

But a figure was slamming into his back then, leaving him to choke on air as the wind knocked out of his lungs and an Alpha snarled in his neck.

“Stop!” He screamed, nails clawing into the dirt and he looked over his shoulder to snarl at the man.

A hand grabbed the middle of his throat and was forcing him to look up, choking on his own spit as he strained his neck to look where the pups had been moments before.

But they were hidden, and in their place, bodies of his mates, bodies soaked in blood.

Jongin's wolf had it's throat mangled, the brown fur Baekhyun knew felt like silk matted.

Kyungsoo was lying on his stomach, fight made known with the bites littering his nude body, not a single area left untouched.

Chanyeol’s entire chest had been clawed open, bones revealed for Baekhyun to see.

And when he looked at Yifan, or who he thought was Yifan, he screamed at the top of his lungs - the Alpha was unrecognizable with how much torture had been inflicted on him, but right between him and Kyungsoo's body was the pups.

Still alive, but coated in blood, their tiny faces covered in the blood of their parents and nosing at them confused, why was daddy not moving?

“No! N-No, stop!” Baekhyun tried, using all his force to push back against the weight on his back, but all he got was a deep laugh in his ear and a tsk.

“Take a good look, Omega.” Jaebum cooed in his ear, “The pups are next.”

And just as Baekhyun howled in pain, hands were on his skin.

Gentle, calming.

“Baekhyun, hey. Sweetheart, get up. Wake up.”

Baekhyun was wailing immediately, and he could feel blood under his nails, “N-No!”

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, cupping the side of his neck, “It was a nightmare. Open your eyes, precious. Come on.”

“No…” The Omega whispered heartbreakingly, if anything squeezing his eyes shut tighter as he sniffed his way into Kyungsoo's neck.

“Omega.” Yifan muttered, sounding nothing but worried, running his fingers over Baekhyun's brow, “Open your eyes.” He demanded, watching Baekhyun's eyes shoot open before he was whimpering painful sounds.

“Sh, I know.” The Head Alpha sighed in relief, “We’re right here. Everyone is fine. Everyone.”

Baekhyun contorted his face in pain and went limp, throwing his head back with a pant.

“Oh, butterfly.” Jongin muttered, feeling for his ankle under the fabric, thumb rubbing over his vein, “It was a scary dream, the puppies are fine - asleep, do you want the crib? Alpha will bring you the crib, chipmunk.”

The Omega screeched a strangled noise then, tears streaming down his cheeks with a high pitched whimper, “No…”

He felt Chanyeol growl a noise behind him, grabbing the back of his neck to steady Baekhyun's rocking and licking the tears off his temple angrily.

“No, what, beautiful?” Jongin asked quietly, “You don’t want me to get the pups?”

“Stay!” Baekhyun sobbed, wincing when he hit his own bruise on his jaw when he frantically reached out to grab the Alphas wrist, “Stay. Stay, A-Alpha.”

“Oh, our sweet Omega.” Yifan sighed, disbelieving, “Sweet bunny, what’d they do to you?” And then the Head Alpha was sniffing, tears falling and Chanyeol voluntarily gave Baekhyun over to him without Yifan even having to ask, “Shh. Alphas have you.” He cried, kissing Baekhyun's temple.

With a quiet worried roar, Kyungsoo's was pulling the nest around Baekhyun's naked hips, not that the nudeness was anything new, Baekhyun liked as much skin contact as possible in the nest, but their mates throat was dry and hoarse the longer he screeches and wailed his pain, and the fading bruises were only serving as additions to guilt and pain the Alphas felt too.

And they really didn’t all need to be crying right now, seeing Baekhyun and the Head Alpha was more than enough - scary enough.

It was a wonder the pups hadn’t made a peep from the crib in the corner of the room, but they had been sleeping more soundly these days, assured once they had seen their parents and it was like the cubs were relieved and immediately stress free when they could smell them.

“D-Die - Alphas, then p-pups - dead.” Baekhyun cried, sniffing into Yifan’s jaw and blue eyes looking almost crystal like as they looked around with a thick layer of tears and outlined in red.

“Sweetness, we’re very much alive.” Kyungsoo cooed quietly, leaning over Yifan’s back to touch Baekhyun's brow, “Very, very much alive. Especially when we see you. You’re making my heart race, Baekhyun, and it’s not for the normal, sweet reasons. Please, breathe.”

Baekhyun did take a deep breath, and then another, more. But he was still shaking even if he could finally breathe, his nails were still bloody from scratching at one of the Alphas, and it was probably Kyungsoo but he knew none of them would admit he hurt them, even if it was an accident.

Jongin stood up very carefully, and Baekhyun's eyes flickered to him faster than he could process, alerted, and digging nails into Yifan’s spine.

But the Alpha only smiled reassuringly and carefully made his way to the crib, kneeling down to rock it softly. “Babies are asleep, but very safe, my Omega. Very healthy and safe, do you want to see?”

“A-Alphas word.” Baekhyun whispered, voice raspy, and painful sounding.

“You’ll take Alphas word for it, because you’re so sweet.” Chanyeol replied, trailing his hands to fix Baekhyun's hair and the Omega knew it was because they hated the bald spots, always trying to hide them until they grow back in. “Our sweet Omega, right, Baekhyunnie? The best Omega, so kind, and Alphas love you so much.”

“Alphas will protect you.” Yifan pulled his head out of Baekhyun's neck with a sniff, and the Omega was licking over his tear stains immediately, “Better. Nobody will touch you, or the pups, ever. We’re going to get you somewhere safe - where you can run around and play again.”

“Our mate looks so pretty when he’s happy, so let’s see a smile, precious.” Kyungsoo prompted, “Let’s see a smile and Alphas will keep the nightmares away so you can sleep, promise.”

Baekhyun whimpered into Yifan’s cheek and gave his best attempt at a smile, knowing it must have been horrible, but he saw both Kyungsoo and Jongin smile at his attempt anyways.

“Okay, pretty.” Yifan cooed, moving him to lay down on Chanyeol's chest, “Let’s rest more, bunny, no more nightmares for our Omega. It’s just us, it’s us and the pups and we’re all safe, and we’re all going to be happy again as soon as Alphas can find you somewhere nice and calm.”

“Ocean…” Baekhyun mumbled tiredly, chasing Chanyeol's fingers when the Alpha wiped a tear hanging out near his lip.

Chanyeol gave him his fingers quickly, comforting Baekhyun to rub his lips against the digits and scent his palm.

“If you want to see the ocean then you’ll see an ocean.” Jongin chirped quickly, reassuringly, “So, if you go to sleep again, then it’s one night closer to getting you to an ocean. Imagine it, butterfly. You’re going to look so cute on the beach.”

Baekhyun couldn't really imagine an ocean, only having heard Jungkook and Jongdae talking about it the night before, but it sounded nice.

They said it was soothing, that the noises would send them right to sleep and that the air was fresh and clean, that the dirt was called sand and was soft and could easily be washed away.

He couldn’t picture that place, but he wanted such a place to be real so badly.

~~~~~~

“So, Jungkook told us you guys were from the east, over the mountain?”

Baekhyun knew Jongin sounded tougher than he meant, but after the night they had all gone through, it showed.

At least Baekhyun had gone back to bed, but the Alphas didn’t look like they had gotten a single bit of shut eye.

“Kyunnie..” The Omega hissed, leaning over the table from Yifan’s lap and tapping his fingers warningly at the pup trying to jump and play with Jimin on the other side of the table.

Changkyun was adorable, and they loved to let them play, but it wasn’t exactly the time. “If you don’t calm down we’re going to put you in the crib by yourself.” Baekhyun added quietly, trying not to disturb their talk.

The puppy was so dramatic, always so sad when Baekhyun raised his tone at him contrasting his angry barking when the Alphas argued with him. He was more a mommy’s pup than Jisoo though, his older brother was just an all around sweetheart and Changkyun mostly expected to get what he wanted all the time.

He dragged his little paws across the table almost achingly slow, pressing his ears down on his head and Baekhyun felt Yifan laugh against his neck when the Omega got impatient and grabbed his scruff to pull him to their side of the table, “You sit still.”

“We came from the east, yes, over the mountain. There’s a beach miles around the mountain, but it is a difficult journey, even more so with pups. But the hardest part is the journey around the mountain as… the conditions are colder the further you go up, and the paths are narrow.” Namjoon explained, looking like he was calculating.

“Why’d you leave?” Yifan asked deeply, leaning over Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Well.” Seokjin pursed his lips, “Truthfully, we were concerned about the winter, we were all younger, and it’s very empty in that area, probably because the journey is rough, but there were only three Alphas - Yoongi and Namjoon, Jungkook was far too young. We couldn’t hunt enough on our own.”

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol sigh and looked over to see the Alpha swishing his cheeks in thought, laying his palm on his forehead. “So there is food?” He clarified.

“Jisoo.” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo scold softly from down the table, “Daddy is busy, we can play in a few minutes, puppy.”

He didn’t have to look over to know the pup was sulking his way, only moving his arm from where he was trapping Changkyun to pull the elder pup to his brother.

“We’re basing this entire thing off of what we remember from over five years ago.” Yoongi added cautiously, “But from what I recall there was a ton of food, and even a town within a day's journey, it was safe and empty.”

“Perfect.” Yifan muttered under his breath, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his head, “How long of a journey?”

This was where Baekhyun saw Namjoon get nervous, “Well.. it's hard to say. If conditions stay clear like this then maybe a few weeks… assuming we have a few issues. But, I don’t know how much longer it would take with pups, it’s much more dangerous.”

“The pups are strong.” Baekhyun knew he sounded defensive and felt his cheeks pinken when everyone looked at him, “... they won’t cause problems, we watch them carefully.”

“We’ll help.” Taehyung added, accepting the pressure that made Baekhyun redden, “Joon, I think we should take it, the puppies are really, really good. They could make it. They’ve already been through a winter, it’s only spring.”

“That’s not my decision to make.” Namjoon replied, looking down the table, “It’s their choice. We follow the Head Alpha, and if he thinks it’s too much of a risk for the Omegas and pups then we’ll look elsewhere.”

Baekhyun chewed his lip nervously when he felt his mates turn to look at him.

“Luna.” Jungkook whispered across from him, “I think… you’re strong and can make it.”

“He’s right.” Yifan whispered into his ear, “What do you think, bunny?”

Weighing the pros and cons was so hard when they were so outweighed.

There were so many cons, if this journey was as hard as Namjoon mentioned then they would be putting all the Omegas and pups at risk.

There was risk of a cold, risk of sickness, the pups probably wouldn’t be able to do much but be carried most of the time, and that could mess with their growth. Maybe the place didn’t even have anything to hunt and it would be worthless.

These were dangerous thoughts.

At any point someone could get hurt, at any point could someone even die, and Baekhyun knew it was selfish when most of the reasons he could muster up for pros had to do with him or the cubs.

He could feel safer. His pups could be safer. His family could be safer.

All of these were giant ‘could’s though. They were not set in stone, and in the end they could end up walking right into already claimed land and killed.

But Baekhyun was just tired of being somewhere that held such horrible memories. He didn’t want his pups to grow up here.

His pack deserved better than stained soil.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked, laying his head down close to the puppies, “Do you want to go on an adventure?”

Baekhyun didn’t know how much the pups understood, but Jisoo was jumping excitedly anyways, tail wagging as he placed his chest on the table and took a giant leap to kiss his face.

“I think… that means he wants to see the ocean.” Jimin suggested with a slight smile.

The Omega giggled, pulling away only a small bit and letting the puppies lick at his cheek. “I want to too.”

“Then let's start packing, butterfly.” Jongin cooed, chair squeaking as he stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the gifs?
> 
> So, I recently found out about AO3 limited hits, so if you guys could leave a comment and let me know you’re still enjoying this it would really help me know people still want this story! 😊


	47. Time To Go

Packing wasn’t an issue, it seemed most of the pack had already been packing in the first place.

But Baekhyun was still nervous, mainly because they had nothing but their backs and he had so many things he hated to leave behind.

That’s probably why he was crying as he sat in the middle of their room, right where the nest used to be, but was now just a bunch of blankets and fabric shoved into a bag.

“Sh, Baek.” The Alpha soothed, sitting down to draw himself over Baekhyun's back, “You're overwhelmed, that’s okay.”

Baekhyun sniffed and wiped at his eyes harshly, being stopped when Jongin grabbed his wrist to keep him from irritating his bruises, “We’ll carry whatever you want to bring, Baekhyun. There’s no reason to cry, Alphas are going to build you a new home, a separate one from the main hut just like you wanted for the puppies.”

“... crib..” The Omega sniffled, pointing at the wooden crib in the corner.

He heard Jongin sigh, and knew they couldn’t take it anyways, it was too big, and it wasn’t really necessary anymore.

“The pups are growing too big, butterfly.” He pointed out, “But we will make them their own nest in their own room, because before we know it they will shift and they will be beautiful, but will be too big to sleep with us any longer, chipmunk. It’s just how things go, they’ll grow, and they’ll want to have space.”

“No.” Baekhyun denied wetly, “Our p-puppies, babies.”

The Alpha purred soothingly, relaxing the Omega, “And they will be always, Baekhyun. But they will grow, and they have grown, my mate. You know they’re getting so big, and we’re so happy, but we will be sad for a while when they don’t want mommy and daddies so much anymore.”

The Omega leaned over with an irritated noise, both upset and mad because he knew it was true, his babies were growing too fast, and they barely wanted milk anymore, only real food, and Baekhyun hated that his body wasn’t wanting to make it anymore since the pups weren’t feeding.

“But, we will continue to give you more pups, in the future, if that’s what you want, beautiful.” Jongin added, unsure of how to soothe Baekhyun when he was so upset, because the Alphas were upset too, but they knew this was something that was bound to happen. “To add to the family, I think Changkyun would like little brothers a lot, more pups to pick on.”

Baekhyun giggled slightly at the words, sucking in a deep breath and sitting up, “More pups… when it’s safe.”

“If that’s what you want, Omega.” The Alpha hummed, pressing a few kisses to the side of his neck, “Whatever you want, Baekhyun. If you want more pups then we will give you tons of puppies, snowflake.”

Sniffing with a pout, Baekhyun climbed to his feet with a sigh, walking over to the dresser and feeling near crying again at how empty it was. “W-Where’s my-“

“Yifan already packed up your candy, if that’s what you were hunting for.” Jongin smiled, “If you start crying over it, then we might need to think about lowering your sugar intake, cub.”

Baekhyun giggled quietly, turning to face him with a whine as he latched into his shirt, “Like them because my Alphas gave them to me.”

Jongin sighed like he was extremely exasperated, trailing hands down the back of his thighs and lifting Baekhyun up on his hips, “Don’t sweet talk me, it’s working.” He joked, turning to walk out of their room.

The Omega sucked his lip into his mouth at the piles of bags on the table, and was going to miss this place so much.

It wouldn’t take all the Alphas long to put together new shelters, that wasn’t his concern, it was the memories they had.

Even if Baekhyun had a horrible time in this territory for so long, he had some of the best also.

From the moment he was mated to having children, and all the sweet things in between - Baekhyun wouldn't be able to forget this place.

Not when it had provided him the best moments of his life, memories so happy they overshadowed the bad, made his years of loneliness non existent compared to what felt like a lifetime of love.

“That better not be tears, or I won’t be happy, baby wolf.” Chanyeol growled playfully, brushing his hand over Baekhyun's cheek as he walked by, “And take that lip out of your mouth before Alpha has to bite it for you.”

Baekhyun burst into laughter at the threat, nuzzling his nose into Jongin's hair as the Alpha took a seat on the throne.

“Alpha, bite me!” He smiled, wiggling his fingers out for Chanyeol to take.

The Alpha snorted, but did spin on his heels to grab Baekhyun's wrist and nip at his skin, then pressing a kiss over his veins. “Don’t tease, flower. You know we can’t handle it if you play like this.”

The Omega hummed interestedly, wiggling to sit sideways across Jongin's lap, laying the back of his head on the arm of the chair and closing his eyes.

Softly, Jongin was running fingers over his exposed throat and Baekhyun purred contentedly at the action.

Baekhyun only snapped his eyes back open when he heard Chanyeol moving away from the chair and was all wide eyes and frantic shaking, “Alpha, stay.”

“There are some things left to pack, beautiful.” Chanyeol murmured apologetically, “I was going to get the pups from Minseok also, they should get a good rest before we leave, you too.”

The Omega scrunched his nose up, and Chanyeol cringed apologetically when his mate winced as he bumped his own bruises.

Baekhyun was almost immediately in tears, fingers moving to grab at Jongin's shirt with breathy whimpers.

Chanyeol couldn't have felt worse, and knew Baekhyun was just overwhelmed, but he still felt horrible seeing him so upset.

“Baekhyun, sweetheart. There’s no reason to cry, Don't touch the injuries, flower.”

It didn’t help at all, Baekhyun only cried quieter, turning to press his nose into Jongin's ribs and the Alpha sighed, massaging over his bruised jaw.

~~~~~~~

Eventually, it was time to go. Very early that morning, in fact.

His mates were extremely concerned, and after a long discussion as he had passed out in Jongin's lap earlier in the day, they wanted him out of here and now.

Honestly, none of them were positive what Baekhyun thought about what had happened to him, but the effects were obvious.

He wasn’t sleeping well, wasn’t eating well, was bruised - and while he had healed quite a lot, it wasn’t enough for them to consider him fully healed.

The facts were that their mate had been brutalized, beaten to nearly nothing, and they never wanted to see him so bloody or afraid ever again - never again.

At this point it wasn’t even a wish of theirs, but a promise. Nobody would ever harm Baekhyun again, and they were willing to do whatever it takes to make him feel safe too.

The pack had agreed almost instantly to their suggestions, and it was reassuring to know that everyone else was worried about their mate too - that Baekhyun had so many people looking out for him.

But the most important person wasn’t, himself.

They knew he didn’t understand a lot of what occurred, but Baekhyun understood enough for it to leave him confused.

The kind of confusion that not even they could address with him because he didn’t want to talk about it, never really did.

But on the off chance he mentioned something about it, it was something they had never wanted to hear from his mouth.

“Shh, go back to sleep. Sleep, bunny.” Yifan soothed, holding the back of Baekhyun's neck to wrap the blanket around him tightly. “Shh. Don't cry, it’s just me.”

Baekhyun whimpered a scared noise before his eyes were popping open, blue eyes squinting slightly and only making another whining noise when Yifan scooped him up.

“Go to sleep, precious.” Kyungsoo called, holding the door open for Yifan to carry him out, “We’re going on an adventure, remember?”

The Omega didn’t respond, just pressed his cheek into Yifan’s collarbone and watched the hut get smaller as he was carried away, blanket tucked up to his chin.

His interest was only peeked when he heard Jisoo’s squeaking and his blue eyes shot to see Jongin holding the pup in the crook of his arm, Jisoo swaddled tightly in his own blanket.

Jisoo didn’t like to be outside when it was dark, even less when he was trying to sleep and wasn’t lying down comfortably.

“Baekhyun wants Jisoo.” Yifan called softly, stopping for a second to adjust Baekhyun so the Omega could free his arms from the blanket.

Jongin passed the puppy over quickly, laying him on Baekhyun's chest and pulling his mate's blanket up the puppies back.

Jisoo barked a soft, happier noise and was immediately making himself comfortable in Baekhyun's collarbone and breathing into his neck while the Omega ran fingers down his fur tiredly.

“Yifan, let me know when you want to switch.” Chanyeol offered, adjusting Changkyun passed out in his elbow, the puppy seemed to not give any care to what was going on - sleep was more important to the runt.

Baekhyun purred tiredly for a while, dozing in and out of sleep as the Alpha carried him on, listening to quiet voices of the pack.

He saw the sun start to peek out after a while, and knew he wasn’t going to sleep again, but he was content just to stay in Yifan’s arms.

“Let’s take a break!” Baekhyun jumped slightly at Junmyeons suggestion, patting Jisoo’s ear when the puppy startled.

“Okay, let’s put you down, bu-“

Baekhyun whined in his throat, one hand clutching Yifan’s collar and begging.

“Or not.” The Head Alpha corrected, ducking his head to press a kiss to Baekhyun's brow and soothe him quickly, “I’ll place you with the pups, okay? Alpha needs to go get you something to eat from the bags.”

Baekhyun knew his face showed disapproval, but he was hungry, so he only whimpered and pressed his lips to Yifan’s arm for a moment.

“Come here, baby wolf.” Kyungsoo cooed, accepting Baekhyun into his lap when Yifan set him down, “Sleep well?”

“Mhm.” The Omega murmured, holding Jisoo to his chest so he could sit up, “It’s morning?”

Baekhyun heard a few laughs at his question and pouted his lips, sighing and moving to press his nose into Kyungsoo's neck.

“Are the days passing you by quickly?” Luhan teased, Baekhyun heard him getting closer and giggled quietly into Kyungsoo's neck, “We’ve only gotten a few miles, cutie.”

“Leave him alone, Lu.” Kyungsoo requested, running his hand over the nape of Baekhyun's neck calmly.

The blue eyed Omega heard Luhan huff behind him and didn’t turn around when he felt him pick up Jisoo from kneading his stomach, only moving to pull the blanket over his back and snuggle into his mates front.

“How much longer until the base of the mountain?” Jungkook wondered, smiling when Chanyeol dropped Changkyun into his lap.

“If we continue at this pace then maybe a few days.”

Baekhyun hummed as he listened to the others talk, placing his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Pretty!” He chirped, pointing at a patch of flowers.

The Alpha laughed pressing a kiss to his ear, “Just like you. I’m going to go find the puppies something fresh, I’ll be back.” He explained, grabbing Baekhyun's chin and pressing a handful of kisses to his mouth.

The Omega hummed tiredly when he was moved onto the ground, pulling the blanket over the back of his neck with a chill from the early morning air.

“Ah, fine, fine.” Luhan sighed, lifting the corner of Baekhyun's blanket and setting Jisoo back inside when the pup started blinking his eyes tiredly. “Mommy’s boy.”

Baekhyun grinned, rubbing his thumb over the pups eye to soothe him back to sleep.

He felt Luhan staring at him and knew they needed to have a serious conversation, but he really didn’t feel in the mood at the moment, not when he was looking around and the environment was so pretty - so new.

He felt like he could breathe a little easier.

“Baek…”

And Baekhyun sighed, sucking his lip between his teeth as he crossed his legs and scratched his pups fur under the blanket.

“Baekhyun, we haven’t talked in-“

“There’s not much to say.” Baekhyun whispered, knowing he sounded guilty as he looked at the Omega apologetically. “You already know.”

Luhan at least didn't seem surprised, only chuckling and playing with the edge of his jacket. “I know… I just, I don’t know… wanted to hear it again?”

The blue eyed Omega cringed apologetically, stomach twisting because he truly did care about Luhan's feelings. “I shouldn't have kissed the two of you. But… you know it’s them, Han. You know I love them and… in the future we’re going to have many more pups and be happy. But… Luhan, I can’t…”

“Be with us?” Luhan suggested, nodding with a deep breath, “I know, Baekhyun. And that’s okay, I guess… it’s unfair of me to hold things over you when they were obviously emotional reactions. But I guess I hoped a little. And.. I mean you were beaten so horribly I didn’t know if you would need-“

“I need my mates.” Baekhyun could hear how defensive he sounded, “They couldn't have done anything. I-if you think about it like that, Sehun was also there…”

Luhan flinched guiltily and Baekhyun felt his eyes water.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun added softly, “But… you know…”

“I do.” The other Omega murmured, reaching out to wrap one arm around Baekhyun's neck, “I just want you safe.”

“I just want your support.”

“You have my support.” Luhan answered immediately, “Always. Don’t cry, Baekhyun. We’re friends first.”

Baekhyun sniffled before chewing his lip and looking up tearfully, “We’re okay?”

“Of course.” Luhan sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Of course, Hyunnie. Best friends, remember?”

~~~~~~

“Kyun, if you don’t stick close mommy will have one of daddies hold you still.” Baekhyun threatened, reaching down to turn the pup in the right direction, again.

He heard a few pack members laughing and pouted as Changkyun weaved under his feet as he tried to walk.

“Changkyun!” He scolded, “You're going to get stepped on, or I’m going to trip!”

The puppy didn’t even care, staring at him with wide eyes and tail wagging, jumping in his steps and not looking where he was going to try to play with Baekhyun until he toppled over into Jongin's ankle, whining and huffing an annoyed look at his daddy.

“What’d I say?” Baekhyun asked, kneeling down to grab the puppy with both hands, “That's what you get.”

Changkyun squealed a sad noise, kicking out his hind leg and rolling onto his back, out stretching it and going limp sadly.

“You hurt yourself?” Baekhyun sighed, pressing a kiss to the back of his paw, “There, you're fine. If you were hurt, daddies could smell it, right?”

In response, Changkyun slowly wagged his tail again, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's wrist.

“So cute.” Seokjin laughed, watching Jisoo travel beside Yifan, tail held high with running steps, bumping into the Alphas ' ankle every few dashes.

“I know right?” Chanyeol smiled, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist, “Because our mate is so cute, our babies are so adorable.”

Baekhyun giggled, turning to nuzzle his nose into Chanyeol’s pulse, “No! My Alphas are so handsome.”

“Can’t you have more?” Jongdae asked loudly.

“Hm.” Yifan mused, reaching down to scoop up Jisoo, “When Baekhyun is ready.”

Baekhyun smiled, turning to pull on Chanyeol's jacket with one hand and the other patting Changkyuns bottom on his chest, “Up?” He requested, tilting his head cutely.

“Of course, beautiful.”


	48. To The Mountain

  
It felt like forever that it took to get to the bottom of the mountain, but Baekhyun could admit it was beautiful.

It was colder over here than it was back in their land, but Baekhyun knew it was going to be even colder the higher they went, so he was very worried, but didn’t dare comment that he was already cold because he knew his mates would start getting very worried about climbing up the mountain.

According to Yoongi it was the fastest route. They could try following along the side until they found an easier way across, but there was no guarantee they would find such a pass, so they were just going to risk the climb.

Baekhyun was nervous just looking at the mountain though. He knew it would be a dangerous journey walking along those ledges.

“Jisoo, come here.” He heard Jongin order, kneeling down to get the puppy’s attention. “You’re going to be carried for a while, cub.” He cooed, pulling the puppy to his chest.

Jisoo whined an annoyed sound at the information, and Baekhyun shared a frown with Yixing because they both knew this was a time the pups should be out running around, and it wasn’t fair that they couldn’t walk on their own, but it was dangerous and nobody was willing to risk the pups.

“Changkyunnie is going to be pissed when he wakes up.” Baekhyun heard Jungkook comment, tightening the backpack straps on his shoulders.

Kyungsoo sighed at that, holding said puppy in a blanket under his arm, “Definitely.”

Baekhyun only made a nervous noise because he hated even thinking about the babies being upset even though they knew it was going to happen, turning to wiggle himself under Yifan's arm for warmth and for comfort.

The Head Alpha didn't even blink, tightening his hold around Baekhyun's shoulders and leaning down to press a kiss to his hair. “It’s going to be fine, bunny.” He assured, pecking his forehead and placing his hand over Baekhyun's cold ear, “We’re going to the ocean, remember? It will be worth it once we get there, baby.”

The omega purred at the reassurance, pressing his nose into Yifan’s soft sweater and curling his fingers into the bottom of the material, “The ocean.”

“That’s right, sweetie.” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon coo and laughed at the tone the Beta used for the puppies being used on him.

Baekhyun really loved the pack. That’s all he could think about half the time because he was so grateful for them - not only for his mates, but for the wonderful people he had gotten to meet the past year and handful of months.

Truthfully, he didn’t feel like he deserved the affection. Just over a year ago he had been a whore, the pack's breeder, and maybe it was selfish of him to think this, but he had accepted that what he would have been.

Lonely, scared, and dirty, but he would have dealt with it because he didn’t know there was any other way for an Omega to live. It didn’t mean he would have liked it, but he would have had to have learned to deal, because that was the job he had been taught to do.

But, now he felt spoiled.

All the things he had ever wanted were being given to him before he even had to ask and it was so nice, but he was growing so used to it.

This was a thought that occurred to him a lot in the beginning of his newfound acceptance of his status, but how many other Omegas were being treated as he was? How many have EXO saved in order to find him?

Before when he reminisced about his past treatment he would feel too choked up to talk about it, his words catching in his throat because something about what was done to him felt so wrong even though he had been taught it was right.

But since the recent attack on them Baekhyun came to realize that it wasn’t him that was the problem, it wasn’t Omegas that deserved to be shoved to the ground, to be forced into matings that they so strongly didn’t want, because he knew that feeling, he knew just how horrible it felt to be spat at and his scuff held between teeth in punishment for refusing to slicken, to have hands covering him roughly, bites placed deep into his fur.

And it wasn’t fair at all.

It wasn’t fair that because of their breed they were forced to be something they didn’t want to.

Baekhyun had only started thinking about these things because it helped him focus on something other than how horribly he had felt as a mate and parent. Having been forced to abandon his children and cheat his mates left him with an itchy feeling in his throat.

He felt so horribly about it because their claims meant loyalty, and Baekhyun hadn’t been loyal at all, unable to choose to be and it hurt.

His mates would never admit such a thing, but Baekhyun knew that they were also disgusted by what he had done.

It showed when he had to pull away from them to breathe when their kisses showed more intent, or when he had to move away because the heat their touching skin gave off was too much, too warm on his bare skin, felt too familiarly blanketing - but not in the warm comfort Baekhyun had gotten used to thinking about.

Baekhyun didn’t think they were the same at all, never, but it was hard to find something to hold onto when he was so caught up in heated moments that he’d find nothing else to think about other than how scared he had been the last time he had been intimate, how his tears were laughed at and his body ridiculed.

And that’s what he thought they were disgusted by, knowing he had been taken by another, knowing others hands had touched their claim, but they always told him it was anger that something like that happened to him and they hadn’t been able to do a thing. They’d be crying and begging Baekhyun for forgiveness even though the Omega didn’t really understand why they were doing it all, because it wasn’t their fault.

It was his, he had been so spoiled and used to them coddling him that he was ignorant to the true dangers of others out there, and he had walked right into it like a rabbit in a snare.

But there was also one thing that Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about even if he tried, and it was when Yifan was shackled down to their own table, face red with anger and voice nothing but a hiss, “.... people cannot help what they are born as.”

And the Omega felt a little better when he remembered these words because telling things to him was one thing, but something about his mate sticking up for statuses while being looked down on by another of the highest status felt so much more meaningful than telling him that alone in the comfort of their nest.

Baekhyun couldn't pinpoint exactly why there was such a difference because he took his mates words to heart all the time, but he also hadn’t ever seen an Alpha stand up for others statuses so directly - and it had nothing to do with Yifan instinctively defending his mate as they were speaking of Betas at the time, so the Head Alpha really didn’t have to stand up for anyone.

But he did, and Baekhyun really admired his mate for it despite his words not meaning a thing to Jaebum at the time.

“You have that thinking face on.” Baekhyun hadn’t even realized that Yifan had left his side, and he probably looked stupid just standing there holding the cloth bag strap draped across his chest. “What’s up, Luna?”

“Thinking…” He whispered with a pink blush, reaching out to accept his yawning runt into his hands.

Sehun merely laughed, looking somewhat uncomfortable as Baekhyun blinked up at him cutely, “I can tell, what about?”

The Omega twisted his lips for a second in thought, “EXO saved a lot of Omegas?”

“A lot of people, all statuses.” Sehun corrected, nodding his head towards a blanket spread out on the ground for Baekhyun to take a seat, “But we’re getting ready to climb a mountain, Baekhyun, I don’t think that’s something you should be concerned about right now.” He joked, kneeling down a good foot in front of Baekhyun once he took a seat.

“They saved Luhan and Dae?”

“Jongdae was born into EXO.” Sehun explained, “But we didn’t really save Luhan per say, his situation wasn’t like yours at all. His pack didn’t mistreat their Omegas, but when we passed through I knew he was my mate, and their pack was willing to let him go once they met Yifan and Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun giggled slightly at that, rubbing his thumb over Changkyuns jaw at the puppy’s angry chuffing, setting him down to dig in the bag on his side for snacks. “They can be scary sometimes.”

“Not to you.” The youngest Alpha muttered, “Not to you, Baekhyun, something ever happens and you’re afraid again you can come to me, I’m not scared of them. We’re family.”

The Omega blinked up at him nervously at that, but Sehun didn’t sound like he was inferring anything really, just that he was offering protection despite the fact Baekhyun didn’t need to be protected from his own mates. He had literally seen all of them tear someone to shreds before and was still willing to crawl in their laps seconds later. The one time he had been actually scared was when Chanyeol had been mad at him - but he hadn’t been scared of Chanyeol, only afraid he had done something bad.

“Sehun, I’m not - I told Lu-“

Sehun chuckled and Baekhyun's ears turned red because he knew he had taken the words differently than the Alpha had meant for him to. “Omega, you’re adorable, truly. But we’re family first, and we all know that you are very much, and very loyal, to them. That’s fine, Baekhyun. Luhan and I have each other, we’re mates, and you’re mated too, you understand what I’m saying, right?”

“Family first.” The Omega replied, biting a berry in half and feeding a chunk to Changkyun who chewed it up like he had been starved and his round stomach very much disagreed with that idea.

“Family first, Baek.” The Alpha cooed, laying a hand on his hair before he was standing up, “Once the puppies are fed, we’ll go up.” He added, waiting for Baekhyun to shoot him a small smile to let him know he heard before walking off.

Baekhyun snorted when only a few moments later another puppy was trotting over on the grass, ears bobbing happy on his head and the slight blue in his eye looked brighter when he was so excited, and his mom knew it was likely because Jisoo had escaped his dads hold in the first place.

He watched Jisoo notice him and make such a quick dash between Zitaos legs to get over to him that Baekhyun was slightly upset that his baby’s seemed so big now, legs long enough that he barely stumbled like Changkyun did occasionally, and the tiniest bit of white teeth poked out when he gave a cute attempt at smiling in wolf form.

“Hi, Jisoo, my puppy. Did you come for Kyunnies snacks?” Baekhyun asked with a laugh.

In response Jisoo was only stomping over his calf to tackle Changkyun by the scuff much more aggressive than he needed to be to let the smaller know it was play time, growling in what sounded like purrs.

“Or not.” The Omega mumbled with a smile, picking the pair up and moving them to the other side of the blanket for them to play.

Before he would know it the pups would likely be having their first shift, getting their statuses and not wanting much to do with them anymore and that thought alone was so sad even if they still had years.

“Are we crying now, beautiful?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun pouted, leaning over to wrap his arm around Chanyeol’s leg, “Alpha, our babies.”

“I know.” The way Chanyeol sighed let Baekhyun knew that all his mates were probably thinking similar thoughts, wishing they were newborns again as they hadn’t wanted anything else but to be around them and now the pups liked to play amongst themselves - and with others, but they were exploring so much more, and it was scary but also a proud feeling. “But that’s okay because they’ll always be with us anyways, my mate, we can always bug them.”

Baekhyun hiccuped a laugh and leaned back for Chanyeol to take a seat in front of him, offering a berry to his mates mouth, “What if they want their own pack?”

“Good luck with that, as if they’d ever want to leave their moms side, usually puppies wouldn't want us this much anymore, butterfly.” Jongin commented, kneeling by the puppies just to grab Jisoo by the scruff, “Give your brother a chance, Ji.” He scolded, getting an annoyed wiggle and bark in reply.

“They're only a few months though.” Baekhyun frowned.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's hand and laughed as he massaged his palm in both hands, “But they're so smart already, princess, you haven’t noticed that they're already interested in other things? Puppies start wanting to wander off on their own as soon as they walk, but our pups are so good and always stay close, I think we’ll have many years to parent them, my flower.”

Baekhyun made a happy noise at the information, laying down on his front to rest his cheek on Chanyeol's leg to rest for a while, “When we’re safe, let’s have more pups.”

He heard Jongin laugh fondly before he felt the Alphas warmth near his spine and hands running down his hip, “That's certainly something to look forward to, chipmunk. The whole pack is already wondering why you aren’t pregnant again - but our mate needs some time to recover.”

“No.” The Omega disagreed even though they all knew it was true, reaching behind him to find Jongin's arm, “More puppies. Don’t need to heal anymore.”

Chanyeol’s growl shook him and Baekhyun giggled when the Alpha was grabbing his shoulder to push him on his back, legs lying awkwardly over Jongin's thighs from the Alpha being behind him, “You sound like you want to be mated, snowflake, don’t get Alphas worked up.”

Baekhyun eye smiled and trailed his hand over Chanyeol's jaw when the Alpha leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’m not scared of my Alphas.”

He smelt relief then and only got a second warning to the kisses being placed on his lips by Jongin.

He was having trouble with being intimate with them on the rare occasions they had touched his skin, but even if he had been slick and ready to be mated at the first signs of watery eyes or even Baekhyun being reluctant to kiss their skin had his mates stopping all interactions, wrapping him up in clothes again.

And Baekhyun always appreciated that they could tell before he could, knew how hard it must be for him to smell so needy and then have to catch themselves. But they were so fast to notice his reluctance because Baekhyun was never shy about mating, his mouth and hands always enthusiastic, so when he wasn’t licking at them or even had a pause in his actions - it was a red flag.

His mates would never touch him even if he had a small moment of reluctance, and it was nice, but also infuriating because he was an Omega, and he also had needs that needed to be met too, but even if he was whining needily but wasn’t running fingers over their skin - they always thought they needed to stop.

“Unfortunately.” Chanyeol's fingers combed through his hair and Baekhyun hummed against Jongin's mouth, fingers finding purchase softly on his mates neck. “We don’t really have privacy, so let’s hold things off a bit longer, flower.”

Baekhyun heard Taehyung's teasing whistle and flushed all the way down his neck, pulling away to bury his nose in Jongin's cheek and hit his shoulder when the Alpha just laughed at his embarrassment.

“Huh.” Jongdae mused, “And that's how the pups were made, how interesting. Do you guys start like this everytime?”

“Jongdae!” Minseok chastised over everyone’s laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you think it was nice of Sehun to talk to Baek even though he knows it’s a bit awkward? 
> 
> Do you think this journey will go over smoothly?
> 
> What about Baekhyuns thoughts, is he right to focus on Yifans words? Or do you think he should be worried for just being an Omega?


	49. Dangerous

  
Climbing the mountain itself wouldn’t be that much of a challenge but with so many people, the lowering temperatures, and two very angry hyper puppies it was definitely more extreme.

The hardest part was for the past few days they had all been having to sleep on what little blankets they had for cushion and keeping close because the edge of the mountain was narrow, only two could walk side by side, and that was assuming they weren’t broad like two of Baekhyun's mates.

On the bright side, they were nearing the top, and Baekhyun could feel the excitement even though his hands were currently bright red and skin felt cracked from the cold.

The little cave they had been in last night was definitely much better shelter than they had gotten the previous few nights, but Baekhyun still felt a bit under the weather just due to the fact he was an Omega and was not made to withstand harsh conditions.

The pack had been worrying about him because even Jongdae and Luhan seemed to not be taking it as hard as him, but it was to be expected when Baekhyun had to remind them that he wasn’t the same - and the pack had all smelled pretty guilty and dropped it almost immediately.

“You’re up?”

Baekhyun hummed a tired noise, squirming a bit under Kyungsoo for the Alpha to move off of him.

Kyungsoo laughed quietly so as not to wake the others, pressing his lips into Baekhyun's cheek and moving to the side, leaving his mate to get an annoyed noise from Jongin when he moved out of the Alphas grip.

“Let me see you.” His mate requested, running his palm over Baekhyun's cheek when the Omega sat up with a yawn, leaning over his lap to press his nose into Kyungsoo's neck. “Do you feel a little better?”

“Cold.”

“Ah, we know, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo sighed, getting a disagreeing whine from Baekhyun when the Alpha pulled him away to look him over, reaching down over his sweatpants to feel his feet through his socks, “You're so cold, we’re going to get you over this mountain soon, okay?”

They were almost to the peak now, and getting down shouldn't take nearly as much energy as it had for them all to help each other up.

Not that Baekhyun really had to do much of anything when his mates would help all the Omegas up over edges, all the Alphas had at least a few scrapes and bruises by now for all their hard work helping others, and carrying so much.

But not one Alpha had complained, and Baekhyun had heard Jongdae complaining the first day simply over the backpack of food he had, and Minseok had accepted it on his own back despite already having a bag in his hand and on his shoulder.

Needless to say, the Omegas got the easy parts of the journey.

“Oh, my mate.” Kyungsoo tsked and looked so disappointed in himself as he ran his finger gently over the side of Baekhyun's nose, the skin all cracked and painful looking but the Omega didn’t mention a thing, “Snowflake, let me get you some more clothes, okay? Hold on a second.” He requested, walking towards the opening of the cave to the piles of bags.

Baekhyun merely sniffed his running nose and turned to look at the pile of pack members still sleeping.

Chanyeol and Yifan weren’t here, but where the pups should have been on Jongin's other side was nothing and as he looked around Baekhyun couldn't help laughing at how Changkyun made himself at home under Jungkook's chin, probably having crawled the entire way over everyone just to curl up around the young Alphas neck.

They were really cute, although Yoongi thought it was funny to tease Jungkook about Changkyun thinking they were best friends because he still smelled like a puppy too, so Changkyun probably just thought he was a baby too.

Which was both true and not true because their baby was very smart and could probably smell how Jungkook's scent was not as strong as his older brother, and Changkyun was a very good puppy despite being such a hassle, so he probably just liked the Alpha because he played with him a lot.

“Soo.” Baekhyun suddenly muttered, pulling his sleeves over his hands and standing up quickly, “Soo, do you see Yifan and Chanyeol outside?”

Kyungsoo made a confused noise back, but Baekhyun was getting too worked up and was already booking it towards the cave entrance.

“Baby wolf?” He heard the Alpha wonder what he was doing, and Baekhyun only walked out into the elements, immediately shivering as he looked around through the slight foggy air.

“Baek? Bunny, it’s freezing.” Baekhyun had the Alphas' hands pulling him to the right of the door and was immediately getting out of breath.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Baekhyun demanded, eyes growing huge when he searched Chanyeol and Yifan and didn’t see the puppy at all, “Alpha, where’s the baby?”

Both Alphas immediately got red eyed and Baekhyun felt his heart racing because they obviously didn’t know.

“Kyungsoo! Jongin!” Baekhyun screamed as soon as Yifan loosened his grip, uncaring that his skin was on fire from the cold as he started walking along the side of the cliff looking for their puppy.

He heard his mates start doing the same, even more frantically than him, but Baekhyun felt sick, felt like he was ready to pass out because he was so worried.

They had never lost one of the babies before, never. So he had never experienced this kind of fear before, because usually the puppies stayed right by their sides.

But the past few days the pups hadn’t been able to do anything at all, even by the time they had found shelter and laid the babies down it had already been so late the puppies were always asleep.

Jisoo had always been the one wanting to explore, always wanting to run around and play so it wasn’t surprising that he would probably want to go out and play.

He had probably even smelled his dads outside and snuck his way out without realizing they didn’t know, and it was so foggy, and the puppies were still only to the tops of people’s ankles so of course they hadn’t noticed him come out.

“Jisoo!” Baekhyun could hear the Alphas screaming for him, and knew that the baby had to be around because there was no way that he could have gotten far in this weather despite the fact that they had thick fur and were warmer than Baekhyun was.

It was just so foggy, and the edges were so sharp Baekhyun heard himself whimper as his wide eyes searched around the ledge.

He had to dig his nails into the inside of his palms as he pushed through the iciness to continue through the fog, and at the very, very end of the ledge he was looking at he saw the little outline of the blue colored puppy, between his little paws some sort of plant Baekhyun couldn't even care to make out.

“Alphas!” He cried, kneeling down, “Alpha!”

Then he was purring softly because Jisoo looked scared at his sudden call, but Baekhyun was even more scared because the puppy was sitting on a spot so narrow that nobody else could fit, maybe only Baekhyun if he shifted, but definitely none of the Alphas. “Jisoo, come to mommy.”

The puppy made an excited noise when he realized who it was, tail wagging.

“Come here, baby. Come.”

Jisoo only squealed happily, putting the flower he found in his mouth and standing up so fast Baekhyun's entire stomach dropped. “No! Be careful!” He snapped, taking a shaky breath because the baby immediately lowers his ears to his head, scared he was in trouble.

“Baek, did you find him?”

The Omega didn’t have time to respond because Jisoo was toddling on his little paws, pad of his feet catching an icy patch on the ground and it felt like slow motion that Baekhyun was screaming out and the puppy was releasing a scared noise.

And then he watched Jisoo fall.

Baekhyun screamed bloody murder, but didn’t have any time to move when he was suddenly getting shoved, rather hard, into the side of the mountain and Jongin was throwing himself over too, less than a second after Jisoo started slipping.

“Jisoo! Jisoo!”

His breath was catching so fast his vision was blurring and he felt arms wrap around his waist to keep him away and he yelled like he had been injured, clawing at Chanyeol's hands and trying to shake from his grip.

“Jisoo!”

Baekhyun knew he was making things way harder for the Alphas, but he couldn’t help his screaming cries and he could feel his nails dig painfully into his mates skin but the Alpha didn’t flinch at all, only moving him and holding him on the ground as Yifan and Kyungsoo ran to the edge.

“Stop!” Chanyeol yelled when Baekhyun bit at him, “Stop, stop, we’re scared to! Stop it!”

The Omega wasn’t going to stop, it was obvious, so Chanyeol only held him closer despite Baekhyun absolutely tearing at his skin.

“Jongin!” Yifan yelled over the edge, eyes shaking as he tried to see through the fog, “Fuck! Fuck, Jisoo!”

They couldn’t hear anything, and nothing could stop the tears, not even when the pack started realizing what was happening based on the feral Omega being pinned on the ground by his own mate, and the Alphas screaming down the side of the cliff.

Jongin had thrown himself off for their puppy and Baekhyun couldn't even function other than growls and snapping teeth.

“J-Jisoo!” Kyungsoo tried in a heartbroken voice, “Pup! Make a noise for daddy!”

And then very, very faintly, “Sh, are you okay? You’re okay, baby.”

“Jongin! Jongin, answer us!” Yifan screamed immediately, leaning over the side so much that Kyungsoo grabbed the back of his shirt so he too wouldn’t go over.

The puppy’s cries suddenly got so loud, echoing up to them, but it made all of the Alphas release a heavy breath because they weren’t hurt sounds, but scared - so painful to hear, but it was so, so much better than the alternative.

“He's okay!” He heard Jongin groan, and it sounded pained, but everyone was just so relieved.

“Oh god.” The Head Alpha smiled through tears in disbelief, throwing his forehead on the icy edge, “Oh thank god, oh fuck.”

“W-We’re not that far!” Jongin added over the puppy crying, “It wasn’t that far!”

Contrary to his words, he sounded pretty far down, but it was also due to the fact that they were at a different level so anything below sounded very far.

“Are you okay!” Luhan yelled because it seemed that the others were much too worked up, and he couldn’t blame them when their child had almost just died - an Alpha could have survived a huge fall, but a puppy or Omega definitely could not.

“Baekhyun! Fuck!” Chanyeol hissed, pulling his bleeding hand back and looking disbelieving at his mate, “They're fine, they're fine, can’t you hear them?”

The Omega snarled, literally, and his mates had never seen such a look on his face, lips chewed red and some of Chanyeol's blood on them from biting.

“You need to put him to sleep.” Yixing whispered reluctantly, in his arms Changkyun wrapped in a blanket and thankfully ignorant to why everyone was freaking out because he had just woke up. “You have to, Chanyeol. You have to until we get them up here, it’s dangerous for him and us for him to be feral.”

“I-I think I broke my leg!” Jongin cried back, whispering something inaudible, for Jisoo they assumed, because the puppy got a little quieter in his distressed cries. “I can- I’ll still go as far as I can! I’m… I’m on the ledge that has all the berries we took yesterday.”

The pack all brightened up because that wasn’t too far at all, maybe an hour there and back, probably longer because the Alpha had a broken leg. But it was still a big fall, even for an Alpha so Jongin was likely in way more pain than he was letting on.

“Baby.” Chanyeol growled warningly, couldn't help but to do so when Baekhyun wouldn’t settle down despite Yixings warning, his leg thrown over his mates hips to hold him still as he tried to grab Baekhyun's face, “Stop, please. Stop, they’re fine.”

He knew he wasn’t convincing the Omega at all, it was hard to when he too was crying, both in fear and relief.

“Fuck, okay.” He muttered, holding Baekhyun's wrists back with one hand and the other grabbing a hold of his mate's chin, “Sleep. Now. Go to sleep, mate.”

They always felt horrible about voicing Baekhyun because he had to follow immediately, but Chanyeol could only feel relieved when his mate went limp without second thought. The Alpha grabbing the back of his head before it hit to ground and pulling him up to cradle at his chest.

“Kyungsoo and I are coming down!” Yifan assured, “Start coming and we will meet you!”

“Chanyeol… do you want me to clean those?” The medic offered as the Alpha stood back up, making his way towards the entrance.

“No.” Chanyeol whispered, looking as if he had just ran an entire year and if the pack could feel even a portion of what they did then everyone knew it was enough to throw up, “Baekhyun did them so they’ll heal in a while from his saliva. I just… just give us Changkyun please.”

Yixing didn’t have to even think as he set the puppy down in the cave, immediately turning to walk out because Yifan was an idiot if he thought they were letting them go alone in their state of minds.

~~~~~~~

“- but when I hit the ground I got knocked out for a minute, so I couldn’t respond.”

Baekhyun's heart was still pumping even when he woke up, immediately whimpering at the hand resting on his chest to hold him down.

“Shh. Sh, you’re okay, Jisoo is fine.” Yifan cooed, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb below Baekhyun's eye, “I need to make sure you’re not feral anymore, sweet baby.”

“Not.” The Omega whimpered out, wrapping his fingers gently around Yifan’s wrist, his nails all scratched down to nubs and he knew he needed to apologize for Chanyeol later, “Alpha, I’m okay.”

Yifan searched his eyes for a good minute before pressing a kiss to his forehead and sitting back with a nod, helping Baekhyun sit up.

Baekhyun's face was immediately scrunching up into a pained one when he saw Jisoo and Changkyun asleep between Kyungsoo's legs, sniffing back tears that their puppy was okay, completely fine and only exhausted.

“Butterfly, I’m sorry for pushing you so hard.” Jongin called, Baekhyun let out a distressed cry, moving to crawl over to where his mate was leaned up against Chanyeol's shoulder, face bruised down his temple and cheekbone and sweatpant rolled up to his knee on one leg.

“Ah, easy.” Chanyeol called gently when Baekhyun went to cuddle between Jongin's legs, “His leg is broken, Baekhyun. Be easy, pretty.”

Baekhyun's lip wobbled as he nodded and changed course to cuddle on Jongin's other side, pressing his nose right in his mates jaw.

“You’re overwhelmed, Omega? That’s okay, chipmunk, I’m just a little tired. We’re all a little tired.” Jongin soothed, running his fingers down Baekhyun's arm, “I heard you were feral, there’s no need, beautiful. Alphas would never let anything happen to the babies.”

The Omega cried a scared noise, curling his knees up over Jongin's thigh like he wanted closer but knew the Alpha couldn't handle it right now, “J-Jisoo fell.”

“And Alpha caught him.” His mate answered softly, “Alpha caught him, precious. Our puppy is fine, and this is nothing, I’ll heal in a week - no problem.”

Sniffling, Baekhyun was running his hand over Jongin's neck, cupping the side of the Alphas jaw and pressing their faces together.

His injury obviously wasn’t no problem like he had claimed, but he didn’t look majorly pained, the side of his face was pretty bruised, and Baekhyun suspected that his body was too based on how he was leaned up on Chanyeol's side and his leg was so bruised it was black in color.

Baekhyun shifted and winced slightly at a pain in his shoulder, nothing compared to Jongin's injury but the Alpha looked concerned anyways, trailing his hand down his mate's shoulder to massage gently.

“Alpha pushed you really hard, sunshine. I’m sorry.”

“You saved Jisoo, I’m sure Baekhyun couldn't care less right now.” Kyungsoo answered for their mate, fingers combing the puppies fur in his lap.

“Jisoo… scared? I yelled at him and scared him.” Baekhyun murmured guiltily, “He fell because I scared him.”

“He fell because it was frozen solid and he's barely five months old, bunny.” Yifan assured softly, “He might look like he has a lot of coordination, but he’s never been anywhere icy, he just lost balance. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, he’s a puppy, and sometimes they make mistakes. If we’re going to blame one of us then blame me and Chanyeol because we didn’t notice him sneak out.”

Baekhyun whimpered slightly, shaking his head in obvious disagreement to the statement. “Puppies make mistakes too.”

“That’s right, princess.” Chanyeol cooed, “And I’m positive our puppies won’t be trying to go anywhere alone for a long time, Changkyun was really scared when Jisoo came back crying, Jisoo learned his lesson the hard way.”

The Omega nodded reluctantly, running his bright blue eyes over Chanyeol's arms and grimacing at the marks healing on his skin, they were almost healed up now, but they must have been horrible before. “I bit you, I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Chanyeol only smiled fondly, reaching over Jongin's shoulder to pat his cheek, “We were scared. It’s okay, sweetness, you didn’t know that Jisoo was okay. Anything for the pups, right?”

“Anything.” Baekhyun mimicked, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's fingers for a moment before shifting to kiss gently at Jongin's bruises.

The Alpha laughed at his mate's soft kissing, cupping his cheek to press a kiss to Baekhyun's nose, “Calm down, sweet Omega. Alpha is fine.”

Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, pressing a shy kiss to the corner of his lips, “Alpha is hurt.”

Jongin hummed in acknowledgement, kissing Baekhyun's brow, “I’ll be healed before you know it.”

“I want you healed now.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his lips to Jongin's so they brushed when he spoke, “Alpha, I want you healed n-now.”

“Don’t cry.” Jongin requested, already pulling his mate's head under his chin and running his thumb over Baekhyun's jaw, “It’s not your fault, don’t cry, butterfly. I love you, my pretty mate, we don’t want to see you cry.”

“Woah.” Chanyeol suddenly laughed deeply, “Jongin, your leg…”

Jongin could only peek over Baekhyun's head to see what he was talking about, and when he did he beamed disbelievingly, pressing a handful of kisses to their mates' heads.

“Baekhyun.” Yifan cooed, “You're amazing, our precious moon child. You’re a gift, bunny.”

Baekhyun sniffed his tears and frowned as he pulled back to turn his cheek and see what they were talking about.

Jongin's leg was healing before their eyes, the black slowly dulling down, and he gasped in disbelief.

“I knew he could do it.” Kyungsoo swooned fondly, not looking as shocked as the others at all, only proud, “See, when our mate really wants something, he gets it.” He added playfully.

Baekhyun giggled at the words before reaching down to run his hand softly over Jongin's ankle.

He had never liked the term moon child until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Drabble book, feel free to leave requests in the comments of that book, maybe I’ll do them eventually! (No promises though!) 😊 😊


	50. Always Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo almost died, and you guys don’t have a reaction??? Poor puppy!

  
Jongin had healed completely in less than an hour, but Yixing was still worried about him and had watched him the good part of their walking to the top the next day. 

Baekhyun knew the feeling as Jisoo hadn’t left one of his parents arms at all for the rest of the climb to the top, even as they started making their way down the pup hadn’t whined a peep.

Good, because the puppy was in so much trouble for scaring them all like that, he could have died - he would have had Jongin not jumped when he did.

And even then, the damage to Jongin's leg had been disgusting and his face had been swelling up before Baekhyun had, supposedly, healed him.

The Omega didn’t like to think of it like that at all, because the truth was nobody had a clue about what that was, and he didn’t really want to talk about it when nobody could give him answers.

On another note, the view from the top of the mountain wasn’t as horrible as Baekhyun had been expecting since about halfway up the mountain the fog had obscured so much, but at the very top he was really happy to be able to see so many things.

But, on the slightly disappointing note, it had taken them three extra days to get down the mountain, but it seemed the journey wasn’t over because on the other side of the mountain was just forest, and Namjoon explained that they had a few more days of walking in order to get to the ocean. 

Baekhyun was just a bit too impatient for his own good, but it wasn’t really his fault, any opportunity to make things better for the pups was to be taken. 

Not to mention that he was feeling slightly better the further they went; it smelled different, smelled all new on this side of the mountain, even the forest looked untouched, and it was such a good sign for them. 

“You see daddy.” Baekhyun mumbled, juggling Jisoo in his arm and using his foot to gently push Changkyuns bottom toward the others. 

The puppy squealed an argument, sound extremely mad, and Baekhyun wasn’t surprised as the pups had been like this for days - attached like leeches when they chose one of their parents for the day. 

They were worried, and it was normal after the stunt Jisoo had pulled, the pup was nothing but puppy eyes and whines if he wasn’t being held, and Changkyun had no idea what happened, but only had known his brother had been scared and that scared the runt too. 

“Kyun, come here.” He heard Minseok coo and sent the Beta a thankful glance when Changkyun went hopping for the berries in the Betas hand. 

Baekhyun turned to walk over to three of his mates then, rubbing his cheek to Jongin’s side and interrupting their talking to hold Jisoo up with both hands and pouting eyes. 

They laughed, Jongin reaching out to accept the puppy in one arm and using the other to cup Baekhyun's cheek and press a kiss to his lips, brushing their noses together gently, “Done?” 

“Babies don’t leave mommy alone.” Kyungsoo cooed playfully reaching out to squeeze Jisoo’s dangling paw, the puppy only whistled an agreeing noise and his parents smiled painfully. 

It was still hard to think that Jisoo had almost died, unimaginable really, Baekhyun tried not to think about it in fear he would accidentally go feral again; Chanyeol wouldn't admit he had harmed him, but Baekhyun could taste iron on his tongue when he thought about it. 

“Alphas, I’ll go clean?” 

“Is that a question or a statement, butterfly?” Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Baekhyun's chest to his front and running fingers through his tangled mess of hair. 

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, purring as Chanyeol rapped fingers against the side of his neck, “Statement.” 

“Okay, baby wolf.” His mate crooned, pressing a kiss to his forehead and squeezing his hips before gently turning him around, “Thank you for letting us know, stay close please.”

“Did you want Alphas to go with you, pretty?” Jongin added before Baekhyun could scurry off. 

“No. Alphas watch babies, please.” Baekhyun answered softly, grabbing Jongin's shirt and standing on his toes to kiss his mate's cheek and spinning around to do the same to Kyungsoo cutely. 

“Of course, sweet mate.”

Baekhyun smiled at Jongin’s endearment, a cute bounce in his step as he started towards the lake hidden a bit into the forest.

It was honestly still pretty cold out, so Baekhyun couldn't help shivering slightly as he removed his many layers of clothes on the edge of the lake.

The water was even colder, making goosebumps stand up on his skin as he sunk into the water, but his hair felt dirty and his nails were coated with dirt.

It had been at least a week since he had gotten a chance to clean off, on the mountain the snow was way too cold to try and use to clean - at least for Baekhyun it was, for the Alphas it wasn’t an issue, and even the puppies liked to play in it for a while, but he wasn’t blessed with warmth like everyone else.

He just felt kind of dirty since he hadn’t been able to wash as everyone else had.

_“Feel better, my mate?”_

The Omega giggled to himself, wrapping his arms around his waist and dipping down so the water touched his chin, “I was dirty.” 

Yifans tail wagged, large black form laying down beside Baekhyun's clothes, resting his large jaw on his front paws.

Baekhyun thought it was a cute sight, it was rare the Alphas looked so vulnerable, looking like large versions of their puppies. 

_“It’s still a bit too cold for you to be nude, bunny. Aren't you freezing? Alphas will be worried if you catch a cold.”_

The Omega hummed quietly, holding his nose shut and dipping his head under before swimming around a bit as his body got used to the temperature, muscles relaxing a bit as he warmed them up. 

_“Very pretty, precious.”_

Baekhyun always liked to hear compliments, immediately smiling wide, canines poking his bottom lip as he turned to look at the edge, scrubbing his hands beneath the water, “Thank you, Alpha.” 

Yifan internally chuckled, standing up and slinking playfully around the edge of the water, _“Are you tempting me, my love? Looking this beautiful for no reason, it’s hard to believe my eyes. Your Alphas are so lucky, little one.”_

“Me too!” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, his voice turning into a squeal when Yifan playfully splashed his paw into the water.

It was nice that everyone seemed to be relaxing more the further away they got; in over the year they had been mated Baekhyun had never seen Yifan so relaxed and playful, not even when they chased each other around the forest even before Baekhyun was able to be free.

Maybe the Head Alpha really was too stressed out taking care of so many people, Baekhyun wondered, but it seemed more to be about the trust Yifan had rather than the number of people.

He was less stressed out and tense because he _trusted_ those that they had left in the pack, no longer having to look out for their mate or pups in fear if they had to leave Baekhyun alone for a bit - a pretty, vulnerable Omega and puppies being left so close to people whom at one point had forced their mate into submission was enough reason for the Alphas to constantly be on edge.

“Alpha!” The Omega squealed in excitement as Yifan trotted into the water, able to stand perfectly even as a wolf while Baekhyun had to stand on his toes and use his arms to keep his head above.

_“Do you want to swim, sweetheart?”_

Baekhyun beamed, but was already paddling towards the large wolf, wrapping his arms around Yifan’s neck when he was close enough and wrapping his ankles around the Alphas front leg. 

Yifan grinned wolfishly and immediately began licking at Baekhyun's cheek, trailing down his neck and ensuring their mark was cleaned off nicely, purring for his mate to be happy.

And happy Baekhyun was, despite the goosebumps over his skin, pressing his face into his Alphas fur even though wet fur was not a very pleasant texture, “Want to be with you.” 

The Alpha purred a noise of acknowledgement, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's neck with a deep inhale before shifting carefully, human arms coming to grab his small mate before the Omega went under.

“I'm with you, tiny.” Yifan teased, hands grabbing around Baekhyun's thighs to guide his mates legs around his hips under the water, silently fussing about how deep it would be for Baekhyun should the Omega let go of him. 

It didn’t look like Baekhyun was letting go anytime soon at all anyways, chirping a happy sound into Yifan’s jaw as the Alpha curled his hand into the nape of his neck, massaging his long white strands.

Baekhyun never did get a lot of alone time with Yifan, rarely ever; especially not when compared with the time he had spent with his other mates.

Jongin had a tendency to steal him away whenever he wanted his company, uncaring of who he was with; Kyungsoo in general always watched Baekhyun closely, even before they were mated the Alpha liked to shadow him protectively, so they spent so much time together - which Baekhyun really likes because he hated to be alone, he had been alone too many long years. 

Chanyeol usually just had small jealous fits, more like pouting sessions, when he wanted alone time, so often Baekhyun was so good at just taking one look at his expression and climbing into his lap to scent his skin. 

But Yifan… never really did any of that, Baekhyun usually had to go find the Head Alpha all on his own, and he understood that his mate had so much to do, but also craved his affection too.

Now, things seemed better, or like they were looking up at least. Their pack now was loyal to Yifan, not a smidge of distrust between any of them, and it meant less things the Head Alpha needed to regulate or sort out.

No more fights over food, no more aggressive matches between pack members, and absolutely no pushing of trying to force Baekhyun to mate - which always seemed to be a huge topic his mates had to hear from the pack.

Baekhyun wasn’t really upset by how pushy a lot of the Alphas had tried to be in order to convince Yifan to let them mate him, they had been told for over ten years that he was to be their breeder, but it seemed to be a topic his mates hated to discuss because it freaked them out, scared them - even if they would never admit their fears to Baekhyun. 

“You are freezing, bunny.” Yifan tsked, walking them through the lake towards the shore, “I’m worried you’ll get sick again, Baekhyun. We need to be careful without any medicine, my little Omega.” 

Baekhyun had only just gotten over his sniffles from the journey up the mountain, peeling fingertips and cracked nose only just healed into soft skin once again. 

“No!” Baekhyun cried when Yifan went to set him down on the grass, digging his nails into the Alphas spine with a whimper, heels pushing into the back of his Alphas thighs. “S-Stay! Alpha, stay.” 

They never denied Baekhyun of anything, much less any attention he demanded, even if sometimes it seemed inappropriately timed.

“Sh, my beauty.” The Alpha soothed, kneeling down on the slightly cold grass and laying Baekhyun's back on the ground, both of them dripping wet, but the Alphas body heat warmed up the Omega much more than his clothing could. “I’m still here, I’m not leaving.” 

Baekhyun nodded, but still had a slight pout to his lips, tilting his chin up with an almost silent cry. 

The Alphas had gotten so used to their mate that reading the Omega was second nature, just one look or one noise and they knew what he wanted immediately. 

So Yifan was pecking his lips a few times instantly, reveling in the loud purr Baekhyun slipped onto his lips, the Omegas lips parting slightly to allow his mate a taste of his mouth - he was always sweet, always tasted like sugar for no particular reason, like an addiction for his mates to delve into only.

“Alpha…” Baekhyun whispered, tongue flicking over Yifan’s before he was moving his head to the side and turning his neck in obvious submission, needy. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the Omega to try and mate with them these days, even bruised and broken he had still tried to get them to want him - and they did, but he wasn’t ready then, and Yifan wasn’t even sure he was ready now.

Because they all just knew Baekhyun wanted them to mate with him to prove they still wanted him despite being tossed around and touched; it was still a topic skirted around because the Alphas couldn't stand to think of Baekhyun in those situations, but had to force themselves to listen whenever their mate wanted to talk about it because he was _their mate_ , and he was in pain - the least they could do was let him talk.

But just a week after Baekhyun had healed, before the journey was planned, he caused himself more injuries. It had been Jongin that had found him at the lake with nails bloody, scratches all around his lips.

The Omega had been forced to do much more than he could even stutter and scream about, but he tried to explain, and they tried to listen, but the moment he started whimpering while scratching at himself as of trying to _punish_ himself - well, it was just too much, too much pain that even the strongest of Alphas couldn’t deal with; nobody should have to see their mate so scared and apologetic for no fault of their own, but they did.

And Baekhyun was so much better, he hadn’t had nightmares since the mountain, he had been sleeping well throughout the night, eating whatever was given, and only a few times had to stop to accept affection given - usually if it wasn’t one of his mates, the unfamiliar touches were still a bit too much regardless that they were friendly and caring.

“Beautiful.” Yifan praised, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of Baekhyun's neck, “My mate, so beautiful, right?”

“Submit for Alpha.” Baekhyun cooed, licking his lips and rutting his hips against Yifan’s, obviously trying to seduce his mate - not that he really needed to, one look from the Omega was enough.

“I know, you’re so good, my goddess.” The Alpha growled, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose before resting his lips close to the Omegas, smiling when Baekhyun's immediate response was to lick at the corner of his mouth. “I want to hear you say it, my love. You’re so pretty and so good, tell Alpha, cub.” 

Baekhyun looked shy then, whining slightly as if embarrassed, wiggling more beneath Yifan to press his face into the Alphas chest, “I… I- am pretty... and good for Alphas?” 

“Good for your mates.” Yifan corrected sweetly, presenting a proud smile for Baekhyun, “Always good, sunshine. We love you so much; tell me that too, that you know we always love you - no matter what, Baekhyun, your Alphas always love you.” 

The Omegas eyes watered slightly, but it was a good sign, bright blue blinking up at Yifan and trialing damp hands around the Alphas shoulders, he looked concerned about saying the words, and that’s exactly why Yifan wanted him to repeat these things to him.

It was one thing for his mates to tell him these things on a regular basis, to ensure that Baekhyun heard them, but to hear them and really process them was different - and the only person who could help Baekhyun the best was himself. 

“Al… my mates l-love me, no matter what.” 

And then the smaller was crying, tears warm on Yifan’s chest as Baekhyun dug his face into the Alphas skin, not sobbing, but crying loudly, relieved.

“That’s right.” Yifan purred, cupping the back of Baekhyun's head to hold them together as he sat back on the sand, adjusting his mates knees to rest more comfortably around his hips, “That's right, that's always right. We love you all the time, no matter what happens. We’re going to have you say it everyday, okay? Does it feel good? Do you feel better?” 

Baekhyun didn't respond, continuing to cry into his skin, but that was fine because the Alpha hadn’t expected any differently. 

“My sweet Omega, my bunny. Shh, it will be okay, Baekhyun, it’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine, Alphas love you so much.” The Alpha continued to soothe for a long while, hands taking the opportunity to rub up and down Baekhyun's spine and calm his goosebumps with his body heat.

He wasn’t surprised at all at the feeling of the Omegas slick warm on his thighs, Baekhyun was overwhelmed, could probably smell how much his mate loved him, wanted him; it was impossible not to be turned on because the Alphas loved the tiny blue eyed Omega so much, and Baekhyun smelled amazing when he was so comfortable, it was even harder for them to have to pull away the last few weeks when they weren’t sure their mate could handle mating, but it didn’t really seem to be a problem right now.

Not when Baekhyun was pulling back with eyes rimmed with red, but they looked happy, he smelled happy as he chewed on his lip and shyly blinked at Yifan when the Alpha ran a finger between his legs and felt how wet he was. “C… Carefully? Please?” 

They knew it was even harder on Baekhyun for their concerned rejections, but Yifan wasn’t planning on rejecting him this time, “Okay, sunshine. We can try carefully, deal?” 

Baekhyun smiled then, mesmerizing as his eyes brightened and he wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck sitting up on his knees with a small wiggle to press himself closer.

The Alpha chuckled at his excitement, and made good on his promise by guiding the Omega carefully to sit back on his erection, knot already forming from their mating being so drawn out.

And his mate only sighed a warm, content noise into his jaw, and Yifan had the feeling Baekhyun was going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you understand a bit more now? Let me know what you think about Baekhyuns condition!
> 
> It’s a bit hard to explain and use our sort of ideas about mental illness in this, because a lot of the distress/impairment of mental illnesses has to do with societal views of normal vs abnormal, and what happened to Baekhyun technically isn’t something that is considered abnormal or even “wrong” within the story, even Baekhyun himself doesn’t understand what’s going on with him because he knew it was bound to happen to him, but he has an underlying sense of guilt for it happening when he believes he “betrayed” his mates, and he also has always been a character that hated being forced into situations he had no control over, even if he rarely externally had a “blow up” he always internally hated the idea of submitting without any choice.
> 
> Edit: Please leave me some feedback and let me know you're enjoying, it helps me update faster!


	51. The Youngest Omega

  
To say that Baekhyun's other mates were shocked was an understatement.

The Head Alpha physically couldn't have forced himself to try to clean his mate up, literally couldn’t when it had been so long since Baekhyun had smelled completely like one of his mates, so pretty and satisfied.

The long gap in their mating really seemed to take its toll on Baekhyun too, the Omega always clingy once knotted, always wanting to nest closely into his mates scents when full of their seed, but Baekhyun had been very whiny about it, whimpering so much Yifan’s eyes were red the entire time he had dressed the Omega back up.

But Baekhyun was happier once he was being carried back towards their makeshift camp for the night, eyes wide and muscles tired, smelling of nothing but the Head Alpha and sweet, sugar like happiness.

“Well, well…” Baekhyun didn’t even really have enough interest to fully whine at Luhans teasing, pupils huge as Yifan set him to his feet.

He was nearly tripping in his instinct driven need to fill his nose with his Alphas scents, not even sending a warning noise before he was throwing himself down into Jongin’s lap, turning to purr into the Alphas jaw with the need for his attention.

The pack laughed at him, and he would normally feel slightly embarrassed at the interested scrunch of a few of the Alphas' noses because he smelled of mating, smelled of fertility matched by Yifan’s gifting of his semen.

“Finally more puppies, please get on with it!”

Baekhyun giggled into Jongin's jaw, smiling sweetly up at the Alpha when he smiled a proud grin at the Omega, proud of the thought of more children or just that Baekhyun seemed so happy, the Omega couldn't tell.

But it was a proud grin that their mate had been strong enough to mate again without incident, because they all knew Yifan wouldn’t allow himself to mate Baekhyun even if the Omega was heated, or feverishly needy, if Baekhyun hadn’t been ready for such a thing.

“Oh…”

Baekhyun did blush slightly at Jungkook's embarrassment as he realized the young Alpha probably hadn’t understood what such a mixture of his and Yifan’s scent was, what a mating smelled like.

It wasn’t something inappropriate or even looked down upon, many packs invited viewings of mating pairs, but Baekhyun felt a bit guilty because he knew the small Alpha had a sort of crush on him.

It was purely an infatuation based on an Alphas attraction to a fertile Omega’s scent anyways, nothing but instincts to begin with, so Baekhyun didn’t feel too bad when Jungkook would probably grow out of it as soon as he aged more.

“Perhaps after a few more times, maybe when he gets another heat we can have many more, liters of big amounts.” Baekhyun squealed playfully when Kyungsoo reached over to tug on his ear after his words, but the Alpha looked so fond the Omega only pouted his lips at him over Jongin's shoulder.

Kyungsoo only shared his huge smile and pressed his finger to Baekhyun's lips. The Omega pressed a sweet kiss to the digits and his mate just looked fonder, gentler as he pulled his hand away.

“You don’t know if he’ll get another heat.”

Baekhyun frowned, stunned by Yixings words, laying his cheek down on Jongin's collarbone with deep inhales that weren’t unnoticed by the cinnamon smelling Alpha.

Jongin didn’t say a word or bother to tease him for his instinctive reactions though, only curling one arm around his shoulders and running his fingers over his temple, brushing his damp strands from his skin and pressing a firm kiss into Baekhyun's opposite cheek.

“Why’s that?” Chanyeol inquired, growling a warning noise at the puppies playing together in the grass between him and Jimin; Jisoo always overtook Changkyun way too harshly, forgetting the other was much smaller, Baekhyun just thought it was cute his mates got so annoyed at how “unfair” Jisoo was playing, they were good Alphas and wanted the puppies to understand fairness no matter what status they would be.

In fact, Baekhyun was pretty sure they would be teaching the puppies the same things no matter what status they ended up being.

He used to hate the thought of one of the pups turning out an Omega, like himself, scared they would be subjected to the same things he had been, never able to go anywhere in fear he would be attacked and mated forcefully.

But now it didn’t send him growling as the thought once did.

Not when his pack was full of such good people, people that didn’t separate statuses by skill, didn’t lower the standards for the Omegas just to be able to claim higher power over them.

No, not at all. Jongdae hunted with the Alphas, senses trained enough to catch smaller things even though Baekhyun had always been told Omegas werent capable of catching food.

Luhan was just as useful as anyone else, for a variety of things really, he could go from helping with the puppies to scouting with the Betas within seconds, unafraid of anyone.

Both Jongdae and Luhan weren’t the same as him, would never be quite as frail or quite as submissive, and if one of the puppies turned out an Omega then that would be… like Baekhyun too.

Small, submissive, instinctually driven no matter the scenario. But these didn’t necessarily mean bad things, they were just things that… meant their puppy would need more protection, would need to be watched more carefully if their pack expanded and they added more Alphas or Betas.

Because the puppies parents would never allow their child to be subjected to any forcing of any kind - ever.

Baekhyun would gladly offer himself if something of the kind ever came down to it, but he didn’t think it would even though he already was positive he knew which puppy was an Omega, it was obvious to him because he did the same things.

But he was going to make sure his son ended up being taught as Jongdae and Luhan had been, that he had choices, and he could do anything the Alphas and Betas were doing too.

Baekhyun didn’t hate being an Omega so much anymore, and he was sure that their pack would make sure the puppy would never feel as he once had.

Statuses weren’t meant to be separated based on superiority, but created to have orders of protection, to have specific duties each status was best at, it wasn’t the moon god's intentions for all of these wars or forced matings, but to make things easier for wolves, to allow smooth pack dynamics.

The blue eyed moon child finally understood the point in their creation, and it wasn’t sinister at all.

“Well, it’s been over a year, and he hasn’t had any heat symptoms at all.”

“It’s common for Omegas to skip a few years of heat.” Luhan pointed out, stepping over the puppies in his attempt to get back into Sehun’s lap, “Me and Dae haven’t in a while.”

“It can also just be because we’ve had so much… happening.” Yixing amended carefully, looking at Baekhyun to make sure he didn’t sound rude, the Omega only smiled, so he knew he didn’t. “But Baekhyun… doesn’t need a heat to get pregnant, so there is not really a point in the moon goddess continuously making him go into it in order to reproduce when he is already doing so, so you understand what I mean?”

“That’s so unfair!” Jongdae whined, sending a fake angry look to Baekhyun who giggled and stuck his tongue out childishly, “So if he keeps getting knotted he doesn’t have to deal with the pain, what the hell!”

Junmyeon sent his mate a pursed lip scolding expression, “Puppies are still up, don’t rile them up.”

In defiance, Jongdae rolled his eyes and laid down on his stomach to coo at the puppies - and they always loved the pack's attention so the two were scattering over to paw at his face immediately with loud playful cries and cute lunges.

“They’ll sleep well tonight,” Jongin snickered into his hair and Baekhyun took his tongue between his teeth with an agreeing laugh, pressing a kiss to the Alphas jaw and wrapping both of his hands around his mates palm resting on his thigh.

“It’s just a thought.” The medic added with a slight shrug, “We can never really tell with Baek, we just… don’t know anything at all.”

Originally, Baekhyun thought it was a bad thing, he hated to be the odd one out, but it sounded more like a praise to his ears now, like he was something amazing.

“Our special little mate.” Yifan cooed towards Baekhyun, smelling more of Baekhyun than himself as he took a seat beside Taehyung, sending the teenager a smile and getting one twice as bright from the young Beta making the Head Alpha chuckle fondly and pat the teenagers back.

His mate really liked that the Alphas were so sweet on the younger pack members, parenthood seemed to make them friendlier and Baekhyun liked to see people happy, and Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook looked up to the pack members a lot so they looked really happy just to be acknowledged.

“How many other people can say they have a moon god in their pack?” Namjoon added, Baekhyun blushed at the attention, “We are a very lucky pack, you’ve made things very different for us, Baekhyun.”

“I just….” He didn’t even have anything to say, but everyone looked at him as if he should have a response, like he should be in the conversation.

Like his voice mattered.

“... it.. not fair, for… our puppies.” He mumbled, unsure if they could really understand his point as he pointed at the puppies flopping in Jongdae’s lap for pets and soaking up the affection the Omega was over excited to give.

Baekhyun didn’t think his mates knew of his feeling that one of the puppies was an Omega, but the looks on their faces now told him otherwise, told him all he needed to know - that he was right, that their baby was just like him.

They didn’t look upset though, not like he expected of Alphas, because of course they would want their puppy to be strong, dominant; they just looked proud instead.

“For Omegas.” Baekhyun couldn't disagree with Seokjin's correction, only snuggling into his mates shirt more and feeling another one of his mates comb over the back of his head - from the size of the hand it was likely Chanyeol.

“I told you… a long time ago,” Sehun cleared his throat and placed his chin on Luhan’s shoulder, “Does this new moon feel different, Baekhyun? Was I wrong to assume it was a good thing?”

It was so long ago now that the thought was lost, far away, but he did recall at a time not trusting Sehun, and finding his words ridiculous and almost mocking when, at that time, Baekhyun had been in so much pain he was happier to be alone than be tormented.

“There is a new moon coming now, Omega.” Zitao murmured, and it was kind of him to pull the end of Baekhyun's sweatpants over his ankle even if Jongin instinctively hissed at the other Alpha.

Zitao only snorted at the other, “What about the new moon, Baekhyun?”

It never really occurred to Baekhyun that the pack liked to hear what he had to think, liked to know his thoughts about things, but he found that he liked to be heard - even if he knew sometimes only his mates would understand his points or ideas, that he often became flushed or too worked up to explain himself correctly, wanting to shift in order to continue without his words needing time to catch up with his brain.

“Puppies are good signs.” He offered quietly, patting the grass for Changkyun to stumble his tired way over, picking up the puppy with both hands because their puppies were getting so big, he held Changkyun up towards his nose and smiled as the baby wagged tiredly and lapped at his nose. “New puppies for a new moon, it’s good… I think… from here on out new moons will be special, new moons are for the puppies and the pack.”

He didn’t think he made a whole lot of sense, not understanding his own ideas half the time, but he laid Changkyun down on his chest anyways, rubbing his fingers over the puppy’s belly and was surprised when he looked up and it seemed everyone looked, in their own ways, choked up, but understanding.

“Does that mean more puppies every year?” Luhan inquired excitedly, but his eyes were glossy, and words obviously playful, but also somewhat hopeful.

“Hm, we’ll see.” Kyungsoo answered as he stood up, Baekhyun accepted the Alpha pressing a kiss to his hair with a happy smile, “Baekhyun's decision, our Omega might get tired after a while.”

“Not tired!” Baekhyun cried in fake offense, “Alphas will get tired! Puppies won’t leave Alphas alone!” He added decidedly with a cute pout.

Jongin laughed into his hair, but playfully nipped at his pulse until the Omegas head lulled to the side calmly, taking a big inhale of comfort from the Alpha.

“And I think it’s time for us to go.”

Baekhyun really didn’t care too much to look around as the pack started leaving to their own chosen areas to sleep on around the forest, only sending a dopey eyed smile to Jongdae when the Omega placed Jisoo on the other puppy - Changkyun hardly grunted in annoyance, far too used to being squashed by his brother at this rate.

“You should be more worried about giving birth than us getting tired of the puppies, princess.” Chanyeol cooed, spreading a blanket out on the grass, “It’s much more painful for you; we worry, sweetheart.”

“For puppies… it’s not painful.” Baekhyun muttered, both a lie but also true; giving birth was incredibly painful, his hip ligaments literally have to open his muscles in order to let the puppies pass through his canal and it is definitely not a pleasing feeling while giving and after childbirth, but it’s worth it, always worth it from the moment he saw the little fluffy puppies, squealing as they were cleaned off, crying high pitched and angry, but it made the world seem much better when the puppies were born.

These two little colorful puppies that didn’t have to do anything but had earned their parents entire hearts with the faintest of cries only seconds into the world.

Baekhyun would do anything to have more children, to give more of his love because he had so much to give, had so many dreams of puppies running around; Jisoo and Changkyun had only made it closer to reality, had shown him that he could be happy and make others happy in the process.

Because the puppies made everyone happy, literally every single pack member. They were the ones that controlled whether the pack was going to be happy or sad that day, if a puppy cried for attention it wasn’t just their parents that went to them. They were the foundation of the pack, they were the ones that kept everyone motivated and happy.

“For the babies nothing is too much.” He heard Kyungsoo agree and nodded before he was being moved onto the blanket, moving around to make himself and the puppies comfortable.

The Alphas found their places then, all around them to keep them warm; Chanyeol’s leg thrown across his hip and chest pressing into his back, Baekhyun knew they missed laying on top him, but couldn’t do so without a crib or a separate nest in fear of hurting the puppies accidentally - soon they would be able to get back to normal.

“Kiss, Alpha.” Baekhyun requested softly, blinking at Kyungsoo as the Alpha laid on his side and curled around the puppies splayed out and already kicking in dreamland on the blanket.

Baekhyun didn’t specify which Alpha, but didn’t have any reaction other than a quiet laugh on Kyungsoo's lips when he felt a kiss to his head, his neck, a light peck onto his covered thigh, fingers pulling his ankles under the Alphas arm to keep him warm.

He felt right at home, even if they didn’t have one at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, Jisoo almost died and Baekhyun is getting better and y’all didn’t even care!! Sadnesss! (jk)
> 
> Anyways, this story is sadly ending soon, but I really, really loved this AU, and I know a lot of people liked it too. 
> 
> So, I am wanting to write another wolf story! Leave me ideas because I am literally all idea-ed out, but so invested in wolf dynamics and puppies! 
> 
> The winning question of the chapter: which puppy is the omega? Any guesses? What’s your reasoning?


	52. Alphas’ Guilt

Baekhyun sniffed, confused why his body was telling him to wake up when he could smell his puppies still asleep, and could hear their soft cooing noises.

It didn’t take him long to process why after a few sniffs and after his tiredness started fading.

He could smell salt, like tears.

The air was already beginning to smell pretty salty as they had moved a few days' journey through the forest, but with every mile walked the adventure seemed more worth it when they could smell fresher air, seeing different types of birds he had never witnessed in his life.

But this smell wasn’t a pleasant scent, wasn’t fresh and clean, but sad and distressed.

Baekhyun had rarely, if ever, seen his mates cry.

Mainly, it was when they had been fighting badly and they were scared Baekhyun was going to leave - which seemed like such a far away event now, and seemed very dramatic on his part considering the amount of pain he had recently gone through was nothing like being somewhat blinded by his mates.

But he had also seen them cry over smaller things, like the babies being cute, or just being there in general.

They’d never admit to anyone but Baekhyun that they cried over their puppies, but they did, because they were so proud and it was something only a parent could understand.

As wolves, their entire purpose and instinctual drive was to breed and repopulate, so once they had it seemed to take a huge weight off of their shoulders. But, even then, instincts couldn’t explain how attached they were to the puppies because society told them it was currently time to let them go.

Like hell they would do that. They wouldn’t be letting their pups go, ever, if they could help it; keeping them right in their pack so they knew they would be safe, where they wouldn’t have to face the harshness and hierarchy of other packs.

But this crying wasn’t happy, and it wasn’t the sort of proud kind that followed along with a fresh, woodsy scent of elation his mates gave off.

Quietly, he climbed to his feet and was happy that his mates, most of them, were resting well with the puppies; Changkyun buried under Kyungsoo's elbow and Jisoo perched on top of his brothers back even though he was much too big to be doing such things.

“Alpha?” Baekhyun whispered, eyeing his mates back and feeling more worried the longer he couldn’t see his face.

His mate started wiping off his face and turned around pretending to not have been crying when Baekhyun could literally see the redness of his eyes and smell his distress. “Hi, snowflake. You should get some sleep, big day tomorrow.”

Baekhyun really hated when they tried to push things off, he knew they did it so as not to stress him out, but it only made him more concerned.

He was also pretty sure they just didn’t like to let him see them crying; it wasn’t really considered a really dominant thing to do, too submissive and “emotional.”

And, despite the blue eyed Omega being so obviously attached and in love, he knew they still feared Baekhyun wouldn’t want them eventually - still worried about him meeting new Alphas.

It was partially Baekhyun's fault for their fears, because he had been very quick to claim he wanted their bonds removed, and it was so unfair of him and irrational.

“What’s wrong, Alpha?” He questioned, standing on his toes and pressing his chest into the Alphas for balance as he used both hands to cup his mates face.

Chanyeol licked his lips like he was uncomfortable having been caught crying, but Baekhyun already knew how emotional his mate was - and it didn’t make him any less of an Alpha at all, maybe even stronger and quicker to make emotionally based choices.

“Let’s sleep, princess.”

Baekhyun whined and went limp when Chanyeol went to pick him up to carry him back into their makeshift nest, “Chanyeol.”

The Alpha sighed, easily setting Baekhyun to his feet and laying hands on his mate's spine, fingers playing with the edge of his shirt, and he just stared at the smaller.

“Chanyeol.” The Omega whispered gently, wrapping arms around his mate's ribs and pressing a sweet kiss to the exposed skin of the Alphas chest, smiling up at him for affection. “Love you, Alpha.”

“Stop, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun frowned, feeling slightly rejected his mate wasn’t coddling him as he expected - and counted on the Alpha to do, because he knew his mates always felt better when they held him. “Alpha…”

And Chanyeol growled, face contorting angrily, but he wasn’t mad at Baekhyun, the Omega had seen him mad at him once before and this wasn’t the same at all.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” He cursed, grabbing around the nape of the Omegas neck and looking more distraught and upset when Baekhyun limply turned his head to the side, because he was a good Omega, and his instincts were strong for dominant wolves, for Alphas.

“Stop doing that.” Chanyeol growled, but he didn’t sound like he meant it at all, thumb running over the side of Baekhyun's neck, “You should be mad, Omega.”

The Omega whined, not because he was afraid, but because Chanyeol looked so upset, his eyes watering and smelling like smoke, but running his fingers gently over his neck. “W-Why?”

He felt like he was choking slightly, it wasn’t Chanyeol's fault, but Baekhyun wanted to get on his knees and apologize because his mate smelled so upset and he didn’t know why, needed to fix it.

Chanyeol looked like he was debating on something for a good few moments, fingertips trailing over Baekhyun's jaw before he was grabbing around his mates neck, not hard, but enough for Baekhyun to gasp and cry a confused noise, grabbing the Alphas shirt to keep them close even though it was obviously his mates intent to push him away.

“I don’t want you, Omega.”

It felt like he had been stabbed, and Baekhyun supposed this must have been similar to how they felt when he made it seem he didn’t want them anymore, because his knees were giving out on him, and he recalled Kyungsoo reacting similarly when he uttered familiar words.

But Chanyeol didn’t catch him, only made his fall a little easier by grabbing onto his arm and retracting when Baekhyun was on the ground, immediately running anxious hands through his hair like he regretted everything and crying.

Probably because Baekhyun was crying, instantly crying and wrapping his arms around his knees because he had no idea what was happening when just hours ago they had been perfectly fine.

“Fuck.”

Chanyeol paced around like he had no idea what to do either, and Baekhyun's chest was hurting because he didn’t know what he did, but his Alpha looked so angry.

“A-Alpha!” He sobbed, whining high pitched and if Chanyeol wasn’t going to respond he was only going to get louder, louder until one of his mates woke up to come get him because he was so scared. “Why? Wh-why? Alpha!”

At this point, neither of them knew what was going on, tears running fast across both of their faces and Chanyeol's eyes were red, and he was snarling.

But one look at him let Baekhyun know what he was trying to do, but he wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol.

He had been scared, but that didn’t make him afraid of his own mate.

So when Chanyeol pushed him back against the grass and looked like he was fighting both himself and his instincts Baekhyun didn’t want to fight back even though the Alpha was being harsher than normal, and he was obviously trying to scare him.

But Baekhyun never was afraid of his mates, only wrapping arms around the Alphas neck, pressing closer and ignoring the warning snap at his cheek to whine calming noises into Chanyeol's ear, because he knew he would never hurt him, that the Alpha wouldn’t ever touch him badly even though his actions suggested otherwise.

It was only a show. Baekhyun didn’t know why Chanyeol was doing it, but trying to force him into a submission, maybe even a mating, didn’t work when the Omega was already willing, already loved him so much.

“Omega.” The Alpha purred, but it didn’t sound like the soothing it normally did, like the Alpha was attempting to be something he wasn’t - like he was trying to force submission.

Baekhyun went easily though, lulling his head to the side and pressing his nose into Chanyeol's tear stained cheek, proceeding to ignore the warnings as he licked at his mate's tears.

Chanyeol loosened his grip around his neck then, and Baekhyun felt him gulp when he pressed his lips against his mates throat, heard him cry harder, and he had never heard his mates whimper, but he swore the Alpha did faintly.

“Omega. Stop.” Chanyeol ordered, it carried weight, and Baekhyun did have to stop, but it wavered along with the Alphas' entire facade. “Stop.”

“Alpha..” The blue eyed Omega whispered, wandering hands becoming trapped in Chanyeol's grip, so he instead nosed at his mates chin because he couldn’t see his face, couldn't see the expression that created tears that were landing on his skin. “Why? Why… are you doing this?”

Chanyeol chuckled, but it was empty as he clicked his tongue and blinked red eyes down at Baekhyun, “This is what Alphas do.”

The Omega blinked in confusion, eyes feeling dry from crying even though he was all cried out, but the Alpha wasn’t at all, was still sniffing and had a vein sticking out on his temple in restraint. “You don’t.”

“This is what Alphas do, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried again, but to punctuate his sentence growled deeply and caused Baekhyun to shutter with a whine, sitting back and holding the Omegas hips down.

But Baekhyun only bucked his hips up because he wanted closer and he saw Chanyeol's lip tremble at his reaction and knew he wasn’t doing what the Alpha wanted at all.

“Damn it, Omega!” The Alpha growled, but his face contorted in pain as he pushed Baekhyun's shirt up, resting his hand against his stomach, “This is what Alphas do! They take, and you should be scared, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun had no idea what he was talking about until Chanyeol was running fingers over his navel and around his hips, but there was nothing there, nothing at all but soft skin.

But there used to be.

There used to be scratches and skin that was blue and purple, trails of bruising all around where Chanyeol was touching and he looked like he still saw them, like he couldn’t unsee them.

And the Omega was angry.

All of this because of some nightmare? All of this because he wanted to teach Baekhyun a lesson?

He already knew all of these things, but they didn’t apply to his mates - didn’t apply to his family, and they weren’t allowed to feel like it did! Just because they were Alphas didn’t make them anything like what rogues had done to him, even Baekhyun didn’t think all Alphas they would meet would be the same as the untamed Alphas that had attacked them.

There would be some just like them. Just like his mates, Zitao, or Sehun, just like Jungkook, Namjoon, or Yoongi; sweet Alphas, kind and caring, ones that would never use instinct over their rational thoughts.

“Stop it!”

And, only proving Baekhyun's point, Chanyeol was immediately removing his hands, further ruining his own attempt to be terrifying when none of the Alphas in the past that had taken advantage of him ever listened to his requests.

“Stop it.” He whispered, pushing the Alpha off his hips and Chanyeol only let him, eyeing him in fear and tearfully; scared Baekhyun was going to listen to what he was portraying.

But Baekhyun didn’t, only scooting out from under him in order to be freed and promptly wrapping himself around Chanyeol's hips and neck, leeching on and curling his hand into his mate's locks when the Alpha sighed in defeat. “You’re not them.”

The smell Baekhyun thought to be distressed was, but it was also guilt, it smelled like metal, overwhelming his senses, and he felt ridiculous he couldn’t place it before.

“I am.” Chanyeol argued, but it wasn’t very strong, his arms wrapping around Baekhyun's hips were not trying to remove him though, he had lost and it was obvious. “Alphas will hurt you, Omega.”

“No.” The blue eyed Omega said firmly, sitting back to grab the collar of Chanyeol's sweater, “Not you. My mates won’t.”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up in pain and Baekhyun noticed he wasn’t looking at him, but flickering his gaze around like he was trying to convince himself something else.

He couldn’t have this happening again, couldn't have Chanyeol feeling so guilty, and he didn’t want him to try and pretend to be something he wasn’t, because it wouldn’t scare Baekhyun anyways.

The Alpha could treat him horribly, and Baekhyun would still be able to see through him.

Because his mates were gentle, and they were kind, they weren’t monsters.

“I couldn’t protect you - w-we couldn't, I can't be your mate. I can’t protect you, Omega.”

“Stop calling me that.” Baekhyun demanded with a growl, “Stop, I don’t want to hear that. I want you to stop lying.”

“Wh… What do you want me to tell you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked wetly, sitting back with a sigh when Baekhyun only pressed closer into his space, “We’re no good if we couldn’t even protect you. There’s no point in love if it means nothing. It doesn’t mean protection, and that’s the only thing a claim promises.”

The Omega was debating on snapping teeth at the Alpha for being ignorant and saying such rude things, but knew that’s what he wanted Baekhyun to do - to get mad enough to walk away.

So it wasn’t going to happen.

“It was nobody's fault. You can’t expect me to blame you.”

“I don’t need you to blame us… you’re too good, butterfly, you’re too good.” Chanyeol whispered, eyes trailing over his mates face, and Baekhyun knew he loved him too - there was no other reason for him to be so guilty if he didn’t love him to death. “Too good, Baekhyun. A sweet Omega, you wouldn’t ever blame us, even though it’s our fault.”

Baekhyun frowned, not really thinking much of the words simply because Chanyeol stared at him as if he was ready to give him up, and that wasn’t possible, he wouldn’t allow it at all.

“It’s not.” He whispered, draping his hand around the curve of Chanyeol's neck because, even if he didn’t have a claim, he still reacted to his touch on his neck, proof of their mating and their bond even if it was merely a small, relieved sigh and a turn of his head. “Alpha, I love you.”

The Alphas' nostrils flared, and his mate didn’t want to see any of them crying for a good while after this because Chanyeol's tears just looked painful at this point. “I love you.”

And the dam broke as Chanyeol pulled their faces closer with a wet cry and pressed their foreheads together, “I love you. Love you, cub. Baekhyun, I love you.”

He already knew, but only fell limp with relief as he pressed into Chanyeol's face while the Alpha repeated his affection with quiet sobs.

“I’m sorry.” He continued crying and Baekhyun whimpered in response to his mates crying, unable to stop himself from rubbing his cheek across his mates neck, kissing at his skin and trying to remain calm because he knew Chanyeol's sniffing wasn’t only due to his tears. “I’m sorry, I scared you. I’m so sorry, love.”

“Didn’t scare me.” The Omega soothed under his breath, lips running across Chanyeol's cheek to rest on his mates chewed lips, “Because I knew it was you all along.”

Chanyeol gulped as Baekhyun pressed their lips together, only cupping the back of his mates head to kiss him more firmly, strong to convey his emotions.

Baekhyun knew they all still had a long way to go, but at least a small bit of distress could be cleared.

The future always did look brighter when he pictured them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the Alphas’ have some trauma.
> 
> So I’ve decided the new story, it’s Chanbaek and... it’s so adorable. It’s a dystopian sort of abo story!
> 
> Also, which puppy is the omega?


	53. The Ocean

  
The journey itself was hard; the weather, the paths, the detours, but with the puppies Namjoon wasn’t wrong to assume it would take a bit longer.

It took them nearly two months to get to the ocean.

But it was immediately worth it; the pain, the sickness, the blisters gathering on Baekhyun's ankles from the human shoes he was not comfortable wearing.

In fact, it seemed he never had to wear them again, never again because the dirt was soft.

He recalled Hoseok calling it sand so long ago and found it a prettier word than dirt.

And it was so much prettier too, a soft tan color and it looked untouched by anyone, the entire ground coated from the edge of the grass he stood on to the vast start of what was called an ocean.

It was all blue past the tan sand, crystal like, mesmerizing.

There were birds here flying around that he had never seen and behind him an entire forest that he knew was full of untouched animals to feed on because they had been eating fantastically the past few weeks.

“Across that mountain, about twenty miles is a village, more food.” He heard Seokjin explaining behind him, but he didn’t care for anything other than looking around.

He sniffed, and it smelled amazing, fresh. Clean. Nothing like the burnt wood smell that came off of their trees back home, no, not home.

They were home now.

Quietly, he kicked his shoes off, they were much too big anyway, and his arms were full so he was glad when they came right off.

Everyone was discussing housing, food, very important things to talk about, but Baekhyun never cared much for those sort of things, never really cared for decision making.

“You want to see?” He whispered, taking a few steps into the sand and curling his toes into the grains, it was warm despite a constant breeze ruffling his hair, “Do you want to come with me?”

The puppies looked up at him curiously, Jisoo looked slightly grumpy as he peered through his blanket and, frankly, Baekhyun's arms were tired from carrying them both anyways- they were way too big for him to be carrying them both at once, but he still tried until his arms got weak, because they were his babies and he really loved to hold them too.

“Let’s sneak away.” Baekhyun cooed, kneeling down and basically pushing Jisoo out of his blanket and Changkyun whined when he wasn’t getting attention anymore, but was distracted by sniffing the sand instantly.

He took a deep breath and smiled softly as he started walking a few steps into the sand towards the water before Changkyun cried a familiar sound.

The puppy looked so confused as Baekhyun turned to look at him, holding his paw up in the air and tilting his head, crying once more and looking wide eyed as he ran to catch up with Baekhyun, sand sticking into his fur.

“It won’t hurt you, puppy.” Baekhyun giggled as Changkyun stomped all over his foot with a cry and looked up at him with a, ‘Mommy! Up! Help!’ expression.

“Baekhyun!”

He hummed before realizing they couldn’t hear him from the edge of the forest he had just come from, turning around to face the group.

“Be careful, Omega! Don’t go in the water, okay?” Kyungsoo added, “It’s very fast today!”

Baekhyun had been planning on going in the water, but now that the Alpha mentioned it, it did seem to be moving really fast, and he really wasn’t that strong of a swimmer.

The babies didn’t even know how to swim yet - it seems they would soon.

“Yes, Alpha!” He replied, tsking at Jisoo who turned around with a guilty expression, dragging his paws the few feet he walked away from Baekhyun's side.

Yifan laughed under his breath, placing down their last bag of, practically empty, supplies and shaking his head as Jongdae ran off towards the water immediately after hearing them warn Baekhyun.

Their Omega listened well though, and was only walking carefully through the sand.

“You guys can go look around, we’re going to… think about housing.” He nodded, laughing at the excited and amazed look on Jungkooks face.

He was still young, much too young to remember being here before.

“Just let us know when you’ll start building, just call us back.” Yoongi replied, but Yifan saw how excited he looked and waved them off, chuckling.

It really was beautiful, but the Alphas couldn't recall the last time Baekhyun looked so relaxed, knelt down in the sand and explaining something to the puppies.

Whatever it was must have been very interesting because Jisoo’s tail was moving a mile a minute, and Changkyun rarely looked so excited.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Baekhyun? He is.” Jongin replied back to Kyungsoo easily, and they all laughed, but that was undeniable too.

Baekhyun really was beautiful, always was, but when he was happy he looked five times as pretty.

And he looked very happy, hair touching his shoulders since it had been so long since they had time to cut it, not that anyone looked much better, but they were incredibly biased and thought Baekhyun looked adorable with long hair. It was already slightly waving up from the sea salt in the air, and his skin looked healthier in the sunlight rather than the dark forest they had been trudging through for weeks.

The area was so secluded it had taken much longer than they initially expected, but it all felt worth it now, watching Baekhyun stand up and take off in a slight run to coerce the puppies to play with him.

Those extra few weeks were worth it to make sure they were getting untouched land, secluded land, well, as secluded as they could find.

The good thing about an ocean was that there was only one place for wolves to come from if they wanted to attack - the forest behind them.

One way to enter, one way to leave; they couldn’t get trapped in like before, they would have the advantage, always would have the advantage this time around.

And that’s the only thing the Alphas really cared about, not about the view that was admittedly beautiful, but about how safe it would be for their children and their pack.

Otherwise, what was the point of coming so far? What would be the point of ever trying to leave if they ended up somewhere just as unsafe?

“Huts should be built in the forest.” Kyungsoo commented, and Yifan was glad they all shared the same thoughts.

“What about… we put them towards the creak, it’s only a few yards?” Chanyeol added, turning towards the forest and calculating. “We’d need the creak for freshwater anyways.” He pointed out.

“Maybe the trees would give more cover, but it looks like everyone will be at the beach anyways,” Jongin snickered, nodding at Baekhyun getting the babies snatched to play with the younger pack members, the Omega already pouting his way to them.

“We can’t build on the beach anyways, the ground isn’t solid.” Kyungsoo added again, opening his arms for the Omega once he was close enough.

“Babies don’t want to play with me anymore.” Baekhyun pouted, pressing his cheek into Kyungsoo's collarbone and smelling happy despite his fake pout.

“Pups want to explore, Omega, adventurous little things.” Chanyeol teased, pushing his hair off his forehead.

Baekhyun nodded, but still pouted his lips until Kyungsoo was pressing a kiss to them and then he was smiling and purring his way onto the Alphas hip with a simple wide eyed look and grabby hands.

“We were just thinking.” Yifan drawled, pulling down the edge of Baekhyun's shirt and getting a playful growl from the Omega that only made his mates laugh, “Head hut, where do you want it, bunny?”

The Omega widened his eyes and started looking around, the blue looking almost identical to that of the water, the only difference being the slight green to the oceans color, and Baekhyun's being clearly blue, bright and striking.

He chewed on his lip for a few moments before placing his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder and pointing, “Alphas, could see everything there.”

It wasn’t exactly near the creak, and it wasn’t at all covered by trees, but Baekhyun was right.

There was a little hill a few yards away, not quite in the tree line, but not on the beach either, it was clear of trees, but the area was raised just enough to give a clearer view out towards both the oceanline, and towards the forest, and it looks like it was flat enough that they could make due with building a solid structure.

“If puppies… go running off.” Baekhyun mumbled, pointing to the water, “Alphas can see, and if… if…”

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his jaw in encouragement when Baekhyun frowned an angry brow, purring at his cheek to let him know they were listening.

“... wolves find us, Alphas can see.” The Omega muttered quietly, not looking unhappy, but uncomfortable as he pulled at his shirt collar.

“Oh, look at you.” Jongin cooed quickly as the others started to think about his words, “Come to Alpha, chipmunk, so smart, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun went easily, puffing his cheeks out in obvious excitement at the praise and wrapping arms tight around Jongin's neck, pressing a few kisses to the Alphas jaw.

“Very smart,” Kyungsoo added softly, combing over the back of Baekhyun's head. “Alphas didn’t think of the puppies falling in, first thing we’ll do is teach them to swim, huh, beautiful? Puppies and our mate need to learn how to swim really well.”

“Could… go not swim.. well.” Baekhyun added, looking for more praise, which was given quickly.

He obviously just didn’t know the word for drowning, probably had never heard it in his life since the river he had grown up at wasn't even deep enough to hit his knees. They didn’t really need to tell him the word for it when it would never happen anyways, not in a million years.

“Our smart, mate. Very smart, princess. Alphas will start building right away.” Chanyeol promised, already stretching his arms out, and Baekhyun pouted once again.

“No.” He whined, wiggling out of Jongin's arms to bounce on his feet in the grass, “Alphas play first!”

They laughed fondly, Yifan reached out to grab his fingers, pressing them to his nose and laughing harder at Baekhyun's shaking hands from his excitement, something about the way the Omegas scent combined with the smell of the ocean was addicting, calming more than normal.

“You don’t want a home quickly, butterfly? Alphas could build them all… probably within the next few days, we have the tools.” Jongin chuckled, watching Baekhyun's bouncing excitement, feet kicking up the sand from his skin.

“Play, Alphas!” Baekhyun wiggled, and it felt like such a long time ago they recalled him doing so in a forest that didn’t look too similar to this one, of course in a tiny, little scarred wolf.

The situations were so different, but Baekhyun's happiness still was shown the same.

“Playtime, playtime!” He continued excitedly, pulling on Kyungsoo's shirt needily.

“Just a little while?” Baekhyun added after waiting a moment and no Alphas had taken his offer, pouting his bottom lip, “Just a tiny bit?” He requested again, pulling on the bottom of his own shirt and adding a slight whimper.

His mates' hair stood up at the noise and it wasn’t like they weren’t going to accept his offer in the first place, of course not, not when Baekhyun was so happy.

They had just been distracted by the pink flush on his cheeks - excitement or a sunburn, they had no idea but Baekhyun looked so pretty, and it was often a huge distraction, but it had been so long they had seen him this happy. Perhaps only when the puppies had been born, an overwhelming happiness that smelt like a full moon.

“Run.” Chanyeol growled out, already turning to toss his clothes on the ground, “Alphas will give you a head start this time, you better win!”

The Omega squealed a happy noise, giggling to himself when Yifan went to block him as he pulled off his clothes, just throwing them where he saw fit, “What do I get if I win!”

“What do you want, sunshine?”

Baekhyun hummed and wrapped a naked arm around Yifan’s waist, laughing harder when Jongin growled and blocked his naked form more - as if everyone hadn’t already seen him naked before. “Puppies?”

His mates groaned and Baekhyun only shifted quickly, dashing between Yifan’s legs and through the sand clumsily at the new feeling under his paws, but he was laughing in their heads the whole time.

~~~~~~~

“You like it, cub, we’re very happy.”

Baekhyun smiled tiredly up at Chanyeol at Yifan’s cooing to the puppies, purring louder when the Alpha combed fingers through his hair again, rubbing his feet together comfortably in Kyungsoo's lap.

He had no reason to be so tired when it was his mates and the other Betas and Alphas that had worked until it was too dark to anymore to at least get some foundations built.

Even then, it felt so much better to be lying on weaved grass mats, Luhan’s specialty, rather than the ground softened by a few blankets.

He could see the wooden beams sturdy over top and it only made him smile more, his mates deserved lots of love for getting things done so quickly, for just being themselves in general.

“Alpha.”

“Yes, baby wolf?” Chanyeol cooed instantly.

Baekhyun smiled, eyes drooping for a moment as Chanyeol ran his thumb over the bridge of his nose and between his brows before he whined and shoved the Alphas hand away when he realized his intentions were to put him to sleep. “Alpha.” He huffed again, grabbing Chanyeol's arm to pull himself up with.

“Your eyes are red, beautiful.” Kyungsoo fussed, trailing his hands up Baekhyun's calf as the Omega sat up in refusal to sleep, “I know you’re restless without a nest, that’s our second priority, snowflake.”

Baekhyun beamed momentarily at the admission, but shook his head and turned to where Yifan was laying on his side with the puppies curled up at his chest.

“I won the race.” He claimed, fully knowing he had not won the chase at all.

Not when his mates were extremely capable Alphas, he was only excited they had given him a head start before Kyungsoo was swiftly rolling him into the sand and making a huge show of his howling victory.

So not fair! Baekhyun could have won if his mate played fair!

“Of course you did, little Omega.” Yifan snickered, amused, but they all knew nobody was going to call him out on his little lie.

“So puppies, Alpha!” Baekhyun added with a pout, as if his need was obvious to all of them, “You said I win I get puppies; we’re safe now, more puppies, please.”

It was adorable really, even if they were in the worst of circumstances Baekhyun got whatever he wanted, and it didn’t even need to be thought about, didn’t even need to be discussed because they all wanted more puppies too. As many as they could have, instinctually definitely, but it was more about how much love they could create and give to Baekhyun.

“Alpha, pups!” He cooed again, placing his hands under his chin cutely - at this point they were all convinced Baekhyun was aware how adorable he was because they’d seen him pulling the same cute moves on everyone else too - it was unfair their mate had to be so cute because they couldn’t even rationalize their jealousy half the time.

“Alphas want more puppies too, sweet Omega.” Jongin crooned with a laugh, standing to his feet and chuckling harder when Baekhyun squealed an excited noise. “Yifan knotted you the other week, hm? Were you so happy? I wonder if you accepted him into your womb? If we knot you now, will you be pregnant soon?”

“Of course he did.” The Head Alpha smiled fondly, “Our Luna is so sweet, and wants puppies very quickly.”

Baekhyun nodded instantly, reaching up for Jongin to pick him up, exposing his neck temptingly, “Alphas only. More puppies for us.”

“You want to be like this so soon?” Kyungsoo teased, laughing at Jongin's eyes flashing red even in the dark, “You go accept your prize, my love, and then Alphas will try to knot you soon.”

“Puppies!” Baekhyun squealed, mouthing at Jongin's neck, “Kisses, Alpha! Puppies and kisses!”

The Alpha growled and didn’t even care to spare the others with a snarl at their laughing, practically running off into the woods and laying Baekhyun down until his chanting cooes were mostly giggles and purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after nearly an hour I made all the gifs the same width, just because it makes it look prettier! 
> 
> Also, I’m not positive when/ if I’ll have the new story out soon. I’m in a bit of an idea drought and just overall getting fucked by quarantine, so we’ll see about any new stories, it’s even been hard for me to make updates lately, as you can probably tell.
> 
> Don’t worry about this story though, this one is already completed and sitting in my to be updated list.
> 
> Anyway, who is your all time favorite character in this story? Can be anyone, even a bad guy! And why?
> 
> I really value your guys thoughts, it helps for further story development! And for me to see what I did, or didn’t do, great about the characters.


	54. Fated Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective ~~

  
Changkyun squealed quietly, stepping over the sand and turning towards the forest again, making a quick escape once he noticed his brother shivering with wet fur.

 _“Daddy mean!”_ Jisoo squealed, and Changkyun took off faster than his little legs could carry him towards the grass.

Much faster than he could control and his left front paw came in contact with his right one and he went tumbling through the grass in a spinning action, screaming out in fear.

Fear that only lasted a second before two burning red eyes were in his vision, and he sniffed with a whine to let the Alpha know he needed help.

“You’re supposed to be learning to swim.” Jungkook frowned, reaching down to pick him up, “You could drown, it’s important.” 

Changkyun huffed a growl, not understanding anything that was being said and angrily chewed at the Alphas hand as he was carried back towards the water, trying to be as viscous as he could but Jungkook merely laughed.

“You could drown - it means you go under the water and you don’t come back, Kyun.” The Alpha continued, Changkyun raised an ear up at that, stopping his angry chewing to look curious.

“Then, we can't play together ever again - we won’t ever see each other ever again.” 

Changkyun whined, that didn’t sound very fun at all! 

_“Mean! Mean daddy! So mean!”_ He heard Jisoo screaming and turned his head with a whine, laying his jaw on Jungkook's chest and hoping his friend interpreted it correctly. 

_“No! No! No, no!”_ Changkyun cried as Jungkook handed him over, his mommy’s hands were already cold, this was already not fun at all! He just wanted to go dig for shells like Lu did! 

_“They can’t hear us!”_ Jisoo whined sadly, wrapping his tail around his hind leg and throwing himself over the sand angrily, fur sticking up in every direction. _“Why not! We hear them!”_

Changkyun didn’t get a chance to respond other than whining as Baekhyun dipped him in the water, wiggling around and screaming.

“Our Kyunnie tried to run away? Why?” Baekhyun teased, holding the puppy up by his scruff as Changkyun paddled along with his crying. “Swimming is important, mommy is learning too.” 

“Ah, he hates it.” Chanyeol commented, turning to Baekhyun with wide eyes, “Mate, he hates it, I feel bad.” 

The Omega giggled and shook his head, reaching down to pet Jisoo to calm his squealing rage, “He has to learn.” 

“All the babies will have to learn.” Junmyeon vouched before whistling and walking passed with a laugh, “Oh, god, they're really mad at you guys right now.” 

“I… Luna, I don’t feel too good.” Jungkook whispered, shifting in place as he listened to the puppies crying, feeling guilty.

Baekhyun frowned and picked Changkyun out of the water, sending Jungkook a curious look as he passed the puppy off to Chanyeol to dry off - and coddle with apologetic kisses. “It’s okay, puppy. Just teaching them.” 

Yifan raised a brow as Jungkook flushed and nodded uncomfortably, “You good? Are you sick?” 

The young Alpha startled and shook his head, but his eyes were bright red. It was odd considering nothing was causing him to be overwhelmed or otherwise instinctual, but the red wasn’t flashing, just staying red so something was causing it. “I-I think I’ll go help hunt!” 

Baekhyun giggled under his breath and shrugged when the Head Alpha raised a confused brow at him, “He's cute.” 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo growled warningly, kneeling down to pick up Jisoo, “Those are words you should be careful of right now.” 

“He's a baby.” The Omega laughed, throwing his hand up to cover his giggles. “He's a puppy.” 

“Still an Alpha!” Jongin commented, arms coming to wrap around Baekhyun's waist, “And we’re trying for puppies right now, you can’t compliment other Alphas or we’ll be teary!” He warned, nipping at the Omegas pulse.

Baekhyun just hummed softly, going limp against his mates chest before a thought occurred to him, “Jisoo is an Alpha.” 

“He is.” Yifan agreed quickly, looking wearily at Baekhyun for his next words, “And Changkyun will be like you. An Omega.” 

It was undeniable, and so obvious at this point. 

Well, to them at least.

Changkyun always ran circles around Baekhyun, pulled in by the scent just like Jisoo to the Alphas. 

He was obsessed with sweet things, fruits, candy, anything at all that was sweet the puppy ate up before Baekhyun even had a chance.

And the runt was barely growing while Jisoo was triple his size. Small, like Baekhyun.

It hadn’t been so obvious at first. Jisoo was the one that had the tiniest bit of blue in his eye, he was the sweetest puppy, he was ready for anything.

But he was also adventurous, he also played too rough, he followed his daddies like he was connected to them; Jisoo was an Alpha, and there was no denying it at all, not even the smallest bit of doubt when they caught him trying to catch bugs the other day - hunting, even if it was the smallest of things.

Changkyun was aggressive - so it seemed at first, but now that the truth was obvious, it was only aggression when he wanted to see Baekhyun, or wanted things and wanted them now; Baekhyun tended to do the same tantrums when he needed things, their crying was identical.

He was also uninterested in much other than playing or eating, and that wasn’t to say Baekhyun wasn’t interested in other things, but it did take a lot to get him to enjoy doing things other than his immediate instinctual needs. 

“How do you feel about that, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked softly, setting Changkyun to his feet.

The Omega shrugged and reached down to brush some sand off Changkyuns back, watching the puppy bark at his brother who immediately wiggled in Kyungsoo's arm like he wanted down. “I feel… better now… I won’t… won't be the only one.” 

His mates looked very relieved at that, and Baekhyun felt a weight lift from his shoulders too, turning to press his cheek into Jongin’s collarbone to watch the puppies.

 _“What’s Omega?”_ Changkyun asked his brother, shaking off his fur.

_“It’s mommy.”_

Changkyun raised his tail up and rubbed up against Jisoo’s side thankfully as his brother cleaned his fur, _“Mommy?”_

Jisoo purred an approving noise and lifted his paw towards Changkyun, waiting for his brother to clean his paw too - fair was fair.

But the tiny Omega was already distracted, wagging his tail as he turned to bark at Jisoo, _“Flowers! Flowers!”_

“You ever feel left out with those two?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, eyeing Changkyun running off and the way Jisoo set his paw down and squealed an angry bark before running off too. 

“I think it’s cute!” Baekhyun giggled, “Their own world!” 

It was cute, so nobody cared to interrupt their little world.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun really liked their new hut. 

It was much more spacious than the other one, much more alive, and the best thing about it was that there were no.. bad things to remember about it, and there was no throne, there were no tables, because what was the point? It was only them, they didn’t need to council any of the pack members.

They didn’t need to have Baekhyun seated at their feet obediently to feel more powerful, and they didn’t need to offer him to test an Alphas fertility - if he submits its strong, if he pukes the Alpha is infertile.

They only had two extra rooms, one being the nesting room because Baekhyun absolutely needed private space for them, and the other being a blanketed room for the puppies to have. 

Changkyun threw an entire fit when they tried to make them sleep in there the night before, screaming so loud Taehyung peered in to see what was going on, concerned. But Jisoo seemed to love having space for himself, running around to scent every corner of the room and more. 

Instead of a throne, it was just blankets for now, until they could go down to the village and gather some more furniture, or whatever else they needed. 

But, right now everyone just seemed content with their huts, so there really was no rush when they had clothes full of gold and Luhan was already making items for trading, buying was the easy step - but right now was the calm and relaxing period where everyone settled in.

“Baek?” 

Baekhyun grinned immediately, setting down the yarn in his hands because he was honestly terrible with crafting anyways, it was definitely something Luhan and Jongdae should stick to teaching Jimin and Hoseok. “Dae, hi!”

The other laughed softly, looking uncharacteristically nervous as he looked around, “Are… it’s just you?” 

“Alphas are teaching babies hunting.” He answered with a pretty smile, “I said Kyun won’t like it, but Jisoo wouldn't go without him.” 

Jongdae looked only the least bit relieved, “Of course you know he's like you, of course.” He whispered only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear and tilt his head confused.

“How do you know?” 

“I… let me explain.” Jongdae laughed, taking a seat across from Baekhyun on his blanket and laughing under his breath at a bunch of candy wrappers and the red of the Omegas cheeks when he noticed Jongdae saw them. “Okay. So, do you remember… god, it was so long ago. Do you remember Yifan's story about you two being destined? Fated? I can’t even remember what words he used.” 

Baekhyun hummed, distracted by discreetly trying to shove his wrappers into a pile. “My mates - fated to all of them, it's okay, Fan was a little wrong. He’s still right.” 

Jongdae sat back on his palms with a quiet laugh, eyeing Baekhyun in somewhat wonder how he could still be so… cute and forgiving despite how things had gone for him. “Of course. Alphas make mistakes too, but that’s.. not what I’m saying; anyways, do you know why he said that?”

“He said…” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose adorably in thought, “He said that his mom and my mom, they were friends and a seer said we were mates! It’s a cute story!” 

“It’s a cute story.” Jongdae agreed with a fond grin, reaching out to brush the hair from Baekhyun's forehead, “But, that's not exactly it. The truth is… my mom was the one that told them that, she was the seer, but she didn’t… have visions or anything like that.”

“Woah!” 

The other Omega laughed at Baekhyun's excited cry and wide, puppy like eyes, now fully invested in paying attention. “They were dreams, not visions.” 

“Dreams?” Baekhyun squealed, shaking Jongdae's hand excitedly. 

“I had a dream, Baekhyun. A dream like that.” 

Baekhyun gasped so loud Jongdae couldn't help laughing out loud and pulling the smaller basically into his lap, “It’s a very, very good dream, Baek.” 

“Tell me, tell me!” The blue eyed Omega chanted loudly.

“Ah, calm down.” Jongdae teased, gently pushing Baekhyun back down on his bottom and rolling his eyes fondly, “It was.. it might be a lot, so I didn’t want to be the one to tell the Alphas.” 

Baekhyun was practically shaking with curiosity, nodding and trying hard to keep his fingers to himself, but failed and shook Jongdae's shirt in his excitement. 

“Changkyun…. and Jungkook, they’ll be mates eventually. Fated, if you will. I didn’t… I could tell it was Changkyun, his hair is the same color as his fur right now, and he was… so small, maybe smaller than you, Baekhyun. He was beautiful, so beautiful, you're going to be so proud.” 

“How… how do you know?” Baekhyun whispered.

“He had a claim, sweetheart.” 

“And Jisoo?” Baekhyun demanded frantically.

Jongdae smiled apologetically, and gave a slight shrug, “He… I only saw him for a second, very handsome, ears just like Chanyeol - but I didn't see much else.” 

Baekhyun giggled, but his hand came to cover his mouth when his voice cracked, sniffing and covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Jongin whispered, reaching out to pet Baekhyun's hair, “Why are you crying? Don’t cry.” 

“H-Happy.” He blubbered, and that was the truth, he was really, very happy.

Although they were all accepting of Changkyun definitely going to be an Omega, it was so much nicer to hear about his future.

To know that he wasn’t going to be subjected to the same things as Baekhyun was, to know that he wouldn’t have to feel the filth, the guilt, the disgust - because the truth was that they would try to protect him, always would, but nobody could protect him more than his mate.

Nobody could ever protect someone more than a mate could.

Baekhyun was just so happy it was Jungkook.

Jungkook was sweet, he was kind and always took care of everyone else - a good Alpha even if he was so young still, even if he was still considered a puppy.

“Sh, sweetheart.” Jongdae cooed, laughing in his hair slightly, “It’s good, they’re going to be really happy, Baekhyun.” 

“We’re all going to be really happy,” The Omega added.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun purred and outstretched his legs happily from the fingers in his skin, making sure their mate smelled just like them. 

“Get some sleep, little one.” Kyungsoo cooed to his right, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone and draping a pelt over Baekhyun's nude body, “Our mate needs some sleep even though you seem to think differently.” 

He giggled, licking over his lips and sitting up on his elbows, “Puppies soon?” 

His mates laughed, but it was fond and Baekhyun's blue eyes glittered at all the attention. 

“Puppies will come when they want to, butterfly.” Jongin teased, rolling onto his front and nuzzling into Baekhyun's thigh, placing a few teasing kisses to his skin.

The Omega sighed in content at the contact, pushing the pelt off his stomach, “Empty, Alphas.” He whined, rubbing over his stomach just because he knew it made the Alphas go crazy.

“Stop testing, you’re already full,” Chanyeol growled across the room, messing with a pile of wood and the half built dresser, “Can smell you from here, my love, you will have puppies soon.”

“Puppies.” Baekhyun whispered with an excited squeal, throwing his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and licking at the Alphas jaw sweetly. 

“Okay, bunny, it’s bedtime now. Our puppies won’t come any faster if we keep mating, you need some rest.” 

Baekhyun pulled back with a dramatic flop back onto the nest, but still blinked up at Yifan for attention, “Alpha,” He pouted his lips.

The Head Alpha laughed, but was taking a seat and grabbing Baekhyun under his arms to pull back and rest between his legs, “Are you just trying to see red flashing? You must think it’s very attractive.” 

In response Baekhyun cried in his throat, tilting his head back to watch the red bleed in before giggling loudly, wiggling his ankle when Jongin nipped at his hip for teasing them.

Yifan tsked, combing his hair from his face, “Instincts will have us biting you one day, beautiful.”

Baekhyun only laughed, because they all knew it wasn’t true, and even if it was he liked more claims anyways - more love and attention. All the time he loved it.

But Kyungsoo was rubbing over his stomach and he huffed because he knew the Alpha was trying to put him to sleep, and knew because only a few hours before he had watched them put the babies to sleep just the same.

“Tomorrow we will try again, cub.” Chanyeol promised, trying to keep his building quiet, “Rest those pretty eyes.”

Baekhyun purred, closing his eyes and moving his foot against Jongin's calf comfortably.

“Have nice dreams, my mate.” Kyungsoo chirped when he thought Baekhyun was going to rest, thumb soothing across his rib cage.

But the Omega wasn’t asleep at all, only very comfortable and content, and a smile was over taking his face as he remembered Jongdae's words earlier, “Dae came by today.” 

“Story time can wait until tomorrow.” Yifan chuckled at his tired, slurring tone, palm resting on Baekhyun's forehead softly.

“He said…” Baekhyun's eyes shot open as he scrunched his nose up with a smile, “He had a dream, Kyun and Ji will be safe, happy.” 

Baekhyun couldn't see his mate's expressions, his view only looking upside down at Yifan, but knew they were happy. “Kyun had a mate - fated.” He added, watching Yifan smile at his reference.

“Oh hell no! He’s - he’s a baby, we aren’t discussing this yet!” Chanyeol cried, and Baekhyun was a little shocked at how upset the Alpha sounded.

He shimmied himself up to rest on Yifan’s thigh to look at them, digging his head under the Head Alphas chin to rest comfortably at his chest. “No, it’s okay. I trust Jungkookie.” 

It was silent for a good minute, and Baekhyun probably should have expected it, but Yifan growled at his back, arms wrapping all around his hips. “Jungkook? Yo-no way, absolutely not.” 

Chanyeol was literally tossing his half made dresser drawer down and obviously not caring about his state of undress as he simmered towards the door, “Not on my watch - no way, there’s no way our baby is getting a mate! I’m- I’ll go have a talk with Ju-“

“Alpha.” Baekhyun pouted his lips, but crossed his arms so Chanyeol knew he was upset, “Jungkookie will be good for him. You leave him alone.” 

“Wait, Yeol - let me go with you.” Yifan added over Baekhyun's head, already trying to move the Omega off his lap.

Baekhyun huffed, moving to rest his head on Kyungsoo's lap and wasn’t surprised he and Jongin didn’t seem too upset - Jongin seemed a little teary eyed, but Kyungsoo smelled happy.

“Alphas!” He demanded again, making a whimpering noise he knew they couldn’t ignore, and they didn’t - both of them tending their shoulders and fixing Baekhyun with a concerned red eyed stare. “Sleep now, leave Kookie alone.” 

“Baek-“

Baekhyun strangled an angry noise again, “Leave the little Alpha alone or no kisses.” He threatened, pulling the pelt back over his hips.

Obviously, they listened to their mate, mostly because they needed his affection just as much as he needed theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I wrote a ABO Drabble so go check it out in my Drabble book, because I actually think I could make a short story out of it.   
> Edit: it’s so PAINFULLY FULLFILLING LIKE WTFFFFF PLZ GO READ IT (Ch17-23)  
> 2\. You guys can also leave requests on the Drabble book!  
> 3\. ARENT THE PUPPIES SO CUTE? ARE YOU SURPRISED ABOUT DAES DREAM?


	55. Promising Future

  
Baekhyun growled under his breath and was reaching down to grab Jisoo’s scruff, only stopping the puppy’s obnoxiousness for a moment. “Mommy told you not to go in the water then sand! What did I say?” 

The puppy got wide eyed, pressing his tail down between his legs and blinking sadly, _“Mommy said no water and sand - cause it gets everywhere.”_

“That’s right,” Baekhyun barked, sighing as he knelt down to place his knees in the sand, “You’re three now, Ji. If you don’t listen then how can mommy expect you to take care of your new brothers or sisters, huh? If you get them wet then they’ll get really sick- you left a huge trail all through the hut. Now what? You think mommy can clean it up for you right now?” 

_“No mommy,”_ Jisoo whimpered, sitting down on his bottom and pressing his nose into Baekhyun's knee apologetically, _“Sorry, I… can go tell daddy to clean it.”_

The Omega giggled slightly at that, but quickly placed it into a very fake scolding expression, _“_ Go ask Taehyung or Jin to comb you. Run off before mommy decides you get to be in timeout instead.” 

Jisoo popped off immediately, nearly knocking Baekhyun over when he got up in a hurry, standing as tall as the Omegas calf and, at this point, Baekhyun knew that Jisoo could easily escape his scolding grip but the alpha never tried. 

Baekhyun went to stand up but quickly realized his mistake and groaned in embarrassment. 

“You stuck, Luna?” 

He wanted to smack Yoongi for his teasing tone but only pouted and raised his hand out for help.

The elder Alpha laughed like it was hilarious, and Baekhyun knew he must have looked extremely funny being this huge and still getting himself stuck in these situations. 

“Luna, you really gotta stop doing this stuff,” Yoongi teased, grabbing the Omegas arm to help him to his feet, “You’re giving your mates migraines with all your running off. Rest a while.” 

“Running from the kids,” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly, “Making sure Jisoo and Kyun aren't causing any trouble.” 

Yoongi pulled his face up in amusement, but offered his arm to Baekhyun despite knowing the others mates would be on him as soon as they got close, “Jisoo is accident prone, and Kyun… you hardly need to watch after.” 

The Omega sighed, nodding to himself and gripping Yoongi’s arm tightly as the Alpha walked him towards the tall, sheltered structure overlooking the beach.

Zitao called it the watch area, but Baekhyun just called it the relaxing area because it was so nice, and everything looked so pretty on it.

It was only a roof held up by four beams in the ground, but Baekhyun was always caught sneaking off to lay there just because it had the nicest view, and his mates claimed that they used it only to watch for danger, but it was a lie because he always caught them up there for no reason. 

Just as their excuse of searching for danger was for no reason. 

In the past two years there hadn’t been anything more than a few bears coming into the forest too close for comfort, and a scare in which they thought Jimin drowned - he didn’t, he simply forgot to tell anyone he was going to the village and had been assigned puppy watch for a month as punishment for scaring them all.

It was exactly as Namjoon and Seokjin had promised it would be, and Baekhyun wasn’t afraid to claim it was paradise.

Because he hadn’t ever been somewhere so safe. 

Somewhere he felt completely at ease. 

He wasn’t afraid in the middle of the night to walk out into the forest if he craved fruit, he wasn’t afraid to walk along the beach by himself even if he knew nobody was awake, and he wasn’t afraid to go to the village.

But, Humans were too weird.

He decided he didn’t like them at all when his mates had taken him to see humans for the first time.

They stared. They stared and even a few tried to speak to him, complimenting his eyes, and a few - Jongin claimed - were attempting to date him because of his beauty.

Baekhyun didn’t even know what dating _was_ , so when Kyungsoo explained the concept he found it incredibly boring.

Why would a person wait so long to form a physical relationship? Were children not on their minds? 

Baekhyun had always wanted children, and when he met his mates the need for them only grew, so he didn’t see the point in not creating them quickly if both partners were interested.

But, humans were flawed, and they didn’t get to feel the same connection Baekhyun had with his mates. He felt very bad for humans - even if they smelled terrible. 

In the end, just staying home was Baekhyun's favorite thing, because his pack always brought him back human food and pretty things, always explaining to him new things. 

It was nice, even if Sehun teased him about being more spoiled these days.

But he was spoiled, and had no shame in admitting so.

Just considering himself safe was reason enough for Baekhyun to consider himself spoiled, but adding in such a great pack, such a good promise of a future, and having been blessed with so many children, it was a dream.

“Hey! Hey, no touching!” 

Baekhyun giggled and swatted Kyungsoo’s arm away from Yoongi as the Alpha helped him into the shade. 

He heard Yoongi cackle at Kyungsoo and knew it was mostly because they had no reason to be so possessive of Baekhyun when nobody here was more than family.

But they still were and Baekhyun liked it anyway. 

“Is it time?” 

Baekhyun purred, turning his neck to the side slightly as Kyungsoo kissed below his ear, wrapping around his back to lead him towards a seat.

“Maybe within a week?” The Omega approximated, groaning before smiling sweetly as he was sat down on a blanket, “Soon, promise, Alpha.” 

“As if you need to be so excited with so many children,” Yixing called across the fixture.

Kyungsoo growled playfully at the Beta, but merely shrugged and sat over Baekhyun's back to rub his shoulders, “Every puppy is different. You’re the one that keeps telling us to have more. You have already stolen Jieun, you don’t have a right to tease.” 

At the mention of her name the little white puppy was scattering over from Yixings side, placing her jaw full of fruit over the side of the slight step to get up into the structure, wagging and whining for help.

Before Baekhyun could whine for Kyungsoo to help her he was pleasantly smiling as he saw his other mates walking over, giggling at how angry Chanyeol and Yifan looked and knew exactly what it was about.

“Butterfly!” Jongin smiled, rushing over, and Baekhyun purred when the Alpha quickly helped Jieun up before running over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips, kneeling down to sit beside him and resting a hand on his thigh, “Changkyun refused to come play with them; him and Jungkook were playing. They're pissed.” 

Baekhyun giggled as he had already figured it was something of the sort, eyeing the two Alphas backs as they took a seat in the edge of the structure, obviously trying to think of ways to bring Changkyun over. 

Yoongi was right when he said they didn’t need to watch over Changkyun though. 

Because Jungkook already did, all the time.

At first it had made Baekhyun a little upset because it was his baby Omega, and he didn’t want to give him up so soon, but with more puppies came less stress, and with Changkyun and Jisoo finally able to push through the pack bond he knew how much Changkyun was pulled to Jungkook too.

Changkyun was growls and barks when his dads tried to separate them, he yelled about him and Jungkook being best friends and that they couldn’t take his friend away. 

They were best friends, and even if Changkyun had no idea of what him and Jungkook truly were, it was cute.

Baekhyun liked seeing the progression of his puppy, and he would get to see how him and Jungkook would come together, it was a really nice thought, even if he knew his mates - mostly Yifan and Chanyeol - absolutely despised the subject. 

He was distracted by a nose pressing into his foot and smiled down at Jieun as she laid her few berries down by his lap.

“Hi, puppy.” Baekhyun smiled brightly and reached out to scratch his daughters slightly tinted grey ear, “Did you bring food for mommy? Thank you, my sweet girl.” 

Jieun was really sweet - if you weren’t Jisoo because she really liked to bite him until he squealed - and she was truly beautiful. 

A fully white coat except for the grey of her ears and the tip of her tail, Baekhyun wondered where her light brown colored eyes came from because they certainly weren’t from any of them. But, considering Baekhyun's eyes and all his Alphas having such deep brown, the puppies all looked so different. 

They were all beautiful though, and Baekhyun couldn't blame Yixing for always stealing Jieun because they both had similar personalities, calm, quiet, and… Jieun was going to be a Beta, there was no doubt.

Baekhyun originally was slightly upset about it, but his Alphas were quick to assure him they didn’t care because Betas were amazing too, they could be strong too; Yixing was strong, Taehyung, Jimin, Junmyeon, Minseok - they were all strong Betas.

They, of course, were right and there was nothing wrong with her being a Beta, it was simply his previous packs beliefs and the biased things he had been told that made him upset.

But, he was never disappointed in his puppies. 

Never, even when Jisoo was an accidental troublemaker, Changkyun squealed to wake everyone up just because he was needy and wanted attention, and Jieun was oddly aggressive towards her oldest brother. 

Not even disappointed when the puppy or puppies he carried now woke him up just to tell him it was time he fed them, or kicked so hard it hurt his entire body. 

That was fine too, because he knew he, she, or they, would be beautiful too.

“Come calm daddy down, moonflower,” Chanyeol called, Baekhyun immediately pouted as Jieun squeaked excitedly to run and see him. 

Jieun was just a sucker for attention, and Baekhyun could relate greatly. 

“Are you hurting too badly, bunny?” Yifan smiled at the pout and turned around to face him even if he was a few feet away, resting his head on his palm, “Is it time to shift?” 

Baekhyun shook his head and was cheered up as he remembered the berries resting in front of him, leaning back against Kyungsoo's chest and sighing more pleasantly as the Alpha began to rub his stomach, “Sore, Alpha. But not yet.” 

“You’ll always stay with daddy, right?” 

Baekhyun giggled and even saw Yifan roll his eyes at Chanyeol's cooing, the Alpha holding Jieun to his face and the puppy wagged excitedly, kneading at his cheeks and purring a noise Chanyeol probably took as agreement.

Jieun was recently two though, so soon she would be able to communicate also; Baekhyun knew the Alphas asked her things mainly to hear if she would talk back because when Jisoo and Changkyun did it was a huge shock.

It was to them yelling at each other over who’s toy they had was, a familiar wolf stuffed animal that was now Jieun’s and soon to be the new puppy’s, and it was incredibly odd just to hear two squeaky voices screaming at each other in their heads. 

He suspected Jieun would just be a big tattle tail though, because for a year she had to put up with Jisoo telling on her, so she was likely to do so back. 

Hopefully, they would not all cry this time, since they had already experienced hearing a new puppy speak in the bond before, but Baekhyun knew his Alphas would be sobbing.

“That’s daddy's girl! I know you’ll never ever leave, huh? Stay with daddy forever and ever. Never talk to Alphas - or Omegas - actually just don't talk to anyone but daddy, okay?” 

Baekhyun giggled, but the sound was more tired than anything, blinking through half lidded eyes and smiling when Jongin pressed a berry to his lips, nosing affectionately at his mates hand and moving his palm over Kyungsoo's to still his soothing or soon he would sleep.

“What can we do?” He heard Yifan growl and laughed under his breath as he watched the Head Alpha growl to himself. 

“I’ll go - we can make him do laps or something… say it’s training,” Chanyeol replied as if he had a great idea. 

“Stop shaking her up,” Kyungsoo growled against Baekhyun's back, “Poor baby, come here, Jieun.” 

Chanyeol really wasn’t, but his lack of attention while he was distracted conspiring against Jungkook had Jieun whining and hopping out of his loose grip to stomp over Yifan in order to go back to the blanket they were at. 

“Alpha was so mean? My little sunflower, this daddy will be nice to you,” Jongin promised, leaning over Baekhyun's legs to scoop her up.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol pout, but was more distracted trying not to take a nap and stretching his feet out, eyeing Jungkook and Changkyun chasing each other around on the beach, nearly knocking Minseok down where the Beta was fishing.

“They're cute, leave them alone,” He mumbled, wiggling his foot out towards Yifan with a needy pout.

The Head Alpha snickered at him, but was quickly massaging his ankle, “You know we’ll get Changkyun taken one day, bunny, we need to separate them now.” 

“Leave them alone.” 

“My pretty Omega, don’t you thi-“

“Leave them alone, Alpha,” Baekhyun whined, turning to fix a stare and whimper at Chanyeol just to make his mate feel bad. 

“Snowflak-“

“I’m ignoring you,” The blue eyed Omega claimed, struggling to turn on his side in Kyungsoo's lap and petting Jieun instead of looking at Chanyeol, “Until you be nice.” 

He heard Chanyeol growl and barely stopped the instinctual whine from his throat by getting an amused smirk from Jongin, distracting him enough not to answer the Alphas call. 

Him and Jongin both laughed at Chanyeol's second growl, and Jongin leaned down to kiss his head in order to distract Baekhyun's instincts. 

_“Mommy!”_

Jisoo jumped up the side and Baekhyun purred in acknowledgment as the puppy climbed over his legs to get to his face.

Jieun growled immediately, and Kyungsoo snickered as he reached over Baekhyun to calm her down. 

_“Mommy! For you!”_ Jisoo wagged, setting a squirrel on the ground and pushing it closer. 

“How nice, my cub.” Baekhyun cooed, reaching over to scratch at Jisoo’s fur, “Mommy will eat it later, promise.” 

“Is our baby Alpha hunting well?” Jongin asked, “We’re really proud, how sweet of you to take care of your mommy and the new puppy, daddy is really proud.” 

Jisoo scratched his nails on the blanket in excitement, laying down on his stomach and moving to rest his chin beside Baekhyun's face, immediately getting nuzzled into by the Omega. 

_“My mommy!”_ Jieun barked, crawling off Jongin's lap to chew at Jisoo’s tail angrily, growling.

 _“Mine first!”_ Jisoo cried, but didn’t hit at his sister as he knew it was mean and he was way bigger than her, _“You’re just mad you can’t hunt yet!”_

_“You’re a big meany! I’m going to tell daddy on you for stealing my toys!”_

_“You steal all my stuff! That was Kyun not me!”_

Jieun stood up tall and suddenly sat back on her bottom to start crying as if Jisoo bit her, whimpering and whining so all of the Alphas' hair stood up. _“Jisoo bit me! Soo bit me!”_

“Hey! What are you doing!” Yifan barked, immediately getting to his feet to grab Jieun, she started holding her paw up quickly, whimpering, “What happened, my little girl? It’s okay, daddy will fix it.” 

Jisoo whimpered and moved to lick at Baekhyun's cheek, burying his nose in the Omegas neck, _“Didn’t do it!”_

They couldn’t hear what Jieun was screeching dramatically about anyways, but Jisoo had been laying right here, so Baekhyun merely pet through his recently combed fur and purred to let him know he wasn’t in trouble.

“Brother hurt you? Huh? Was he too rough with our baby?” Yifan cooed, patting the puppy’s bottom and purring at Jieun. 

Baekhyun was slightly jealous at the treatment mostly due to the fact he was too pregnant to be held at the moment, and his mates hadn’t been able to carry him around for a good few weeks now.

_“Daddy! Daddy! Want to go to the forest!”_

Changkyun yelped as Chanyeol threw an arm out to snatch him up, wiggling immediately, _“Not you! Not you!”_

The Alpha huffed in offense as Changkyun wiggled his way out and jumped to Jongin and Kyungsoo, “Rude.”

 _“Jungkook wants to go to the forest, can I go? I’ll be really good!”_ Changkyun continued, getting an annoyed grunt from Jisoo as he stomped all over his brother's side. _“Promise daddy!”_

“Hm, did you have a bath today?” Jongin questioned.

Changkyun pouted, ear flicking on his head slightly as he moved to press his nose to the blanket sadly, _“Not yet.”_

“Then you can only go for an hour.” 

Changkyun sat up quickly, wiggling in excitement, _“Thank you! I’ll.. I’ll bring mommy berries!”_

They all knew Changkyun was more likely to eat the berries himself rather than share, he got distracted too easily, and they would likely have to go looking for him once the time limit passed because he got carried away, but that was just Changkyun, and they expected as much.

“Just give mommy a kiss instead,” Baekhyun murmured over Jisoo’s head, eyes closed tiredly and blindly pulling Jisoo closer to his protruding stomach protectively, “Going to take a nap, baby, so just be careful.” 

Changkyun was always quick to see Baekhyun so he climbed over to kiss his face a bunch of times, _“Careful!”_ He promised, licking his mommy’s forehead once more and moving to leave.

 _“Want to come!”_ Jieun cried into Yifan's neck, starting up again. 

_“You’re too small.”_ Jisoo puffed, getting comfortable at Baekhyun's chest. 

_“You’re too small!”_

_“I’m an Alpha!”_

“Our little girl is testy today.” Kyungsoo commented, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s head as he watched Jieun whine and flail her paws around as Yifan tried to shush her again. 

Baekhyun purred an acknowledgement, but was already near sleep.

“Wait.. Kyun said Jungkook? He said with Jungkook?” 

“Alpha, i'll ignore you all day if you follow them.” The Omega promised tiredly, “Now hold me, the puppy is kicking. It hurts.” He pouted, throwing in a slight whimper.

“Of course, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a journey, both sad and happy. It was so nice to write a universe I created from scratch and to show how a person/ wolf can be influenced by their environment and interactions, I hope I did a good job giving you a deep understanding of this world.
> 
> If you have any questions about this story or universe leave them in the comments and I will be happy to explain them! 
> 
> Baekhyuns journey has been hard, but he deserves a good ending. Their puppy Jieun is sweet, so long as you aren’t Jisoo. 
> 
> What did you think? What do you think will come of them in the future? Baekhyuns puppy/puppies he carries now? 
> 
> Are you satisfied?
> 
> I think I will be writing a lot of Wolf/ Fantasy universes in the future, never be shy to comment an idea (Or request on my drabble book) you’d like to see from me, and I’ll always read them and consider them for my next book!


	56. Resources

Hello, I know I don’t usually post things like this, but a lot of you know I am from California, and I’m positive most of you have heard about what is currently going on involving racism in America.

I don’t usually post these sort of things, but current events have really made me decide that it’s important to at least spread awareness.

Police brutality specifically against Black lives is not a new concept in America, ever since I was young I can recall events such as these happening. Recently, a number of Black lives have been taken which has spurred into action these campaigns and protests.

George Floyd

Breonna Taylor

Ahmaud Arbery

These are only a few names of recent Black lives taken due to police brutality, and if you look up any of these you will find heartbreaking stories.

I’m not asking you to donate, I know a lot of you are young and may not have the means to do so. But, with the following I have accumulated on here, I’m asking you educate yourselves.

Racism is not okay. Discrimination is not okay. Abusing your power, as the police have been doing for decades against black people, is most definitely not okay.

I don’t stand for it, and I hope none of you do either, but if you do, leave.

Below are links to a few resources in which you can do what you can to help, and educate yourself and others.

https://creative-capital.org/2020/06/03/resources-ways-to-support-black-lives-matter/

https://blacklivesmatter.com/what-matters-2020/

Black lives do matter, and to be “non-racist” is not enough.

Educate your friends, your family. Protect your Black friends, even just check up on them and tell them you support the cause, it means more than you think. Your opinion and support means more than you think, even if you are not American, you can help.


	57. Like A Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene that didn’t QUITE fit where I wanted it too!

  
“That’s right, little flower, just a few steps. You’re doing so, so well, beautiful.”

Baekhyun squeaked as he took a wobbly step, legs weak and unused to being on two legs.

His hips were slightly sore from doing nothing but laying down the past few days, but he knew he needed to get better at walking or else his mates would have to carry him everywhere.

He didn’t think they’d mind that at all though.

“There’s my sunshine, so good.” Chanyeol crooned, holding Baekhyun’s fingers and also under his arm to help him along, “My sweet Omega. So proud.”

Baekhyun was possibly the most praise deprived Omega the Alphas had ever met, and it was heart wrenching to watch the way Baekhyun squeaked happily or looked at them excitedly through white bangs for giving their attention to him.

“Alpha!” He cooed, giving a slight jump and Chanyeol hissed, grabbing around his waist to catch Baekhyun’s fall.

The blue eyed Omega just seemed to find his reaction very funny though and laughed, going limp when the Alpha tried to steady him on his feet again.

“Ah, baby wolf, careful. Your legs are very weak.” Chanyeol scolded softly, laughing under his breath because the Omega was absolutely refusing to stand up straight again, giggling all limp in his long shirt. “Geez,” He snorted, “You can just say you want up.” He crooned playfully, scooping Baekhyun up and pinching his leg gently, “Cute, cub.”

“Up!” Baekhyun cooed, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol's jaw, “S.. Say up! Alpha… up now!”

God. The Omega was adorable, and it didn’t help that his voice was so gentle and soft, they’d heard Baekhyun whispering and testing out how he sounded all night.

Hearing almost conspiracy-like giggles from Baekhyun because he was so, so excited.

They were excited too.

“Mhm. Our Omega gets what he wants,” Chanyeol agreed, carrying Baekhyun out and into the main area of the hut, turning his head to the side so Baekhyun had plenty of skin to purr and scent.

Baekhyun chirped moments later, arms reaching over Chanyeol's shoulder, “Alpha!”

“Hello, butterfly,” Jongin laughed across the room, abandoning the pile of items they were sorting through to fetch the Omega, “Thought you were practicing, pretty, you came to see Alphas? Hm, sweet Omega?”

Baekhyun whimpered into the Alphas jaw once he was being given over, a noise bringing attention from every direction and even Chanyeol stilled with a hand resting over his spine.

Jongin shushed and cooed at him though, petting his leg and pressing their noses together, bumping his nose to the Omegas cheek.

“No good.”

“That’s only because you haven’t been in this form in a very long time,” Yifan said instantly from the long table in the middle of the room, “It’s okay. You’re very adorable and Alphas don't care if it takes you a bit longer, that’s okay. We just care that you’re healthy, so let’s give you some breakfast, cub.”

The Omega had a small pout on his lips as he nodded, leaning over to rest his head in the crook of Jongin's neck and sniffing.

It wasn’t even that Baekhyun was sad about it, but he felt things were just so much more extreme in this form, he couldn’t really hide how he felt or anything.

At least in wolf form nobody could see his expressions, but in this form he couldn’t so much as control a frown because he was used to it not being noticed anyways.

So strange.

Just like the way things felt in this form; Baekhyun really liked the furry blankets made from foxes over the ones made from bears.

He didn’t have room to be picky before, because it wasn’t like he even got a choice or like he could feel the fabric anyways.

But he could now.

“Wipe that look or Alpha will just have to kiss it off your face,” Kyungsoo mumbled, leaning over Jongin's shoulder to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek once the Alpha had sat down with their mate in his lap. “It’s too pretty, you’re too pretty. Just look at you, my love.”

Baekhyun hadn’t seen what he looked like yet, but apparently it must have been very nice to see, maybe as nice as he thought his Alphas were to look at.

The thought had him smiling, bringing his fingers up to rub the fabric of Jongin's shirt back and forth, “Pretty as.. pretty as Lu?”

“Way prettier, butterfly. It’s not a competition, you won.”

The Omega released a purring squeal, smile widening to reveal sharp, white teeth, sitting up with an excited beam and pressing his chest to Jongin's, nosing at the Alphas face in what was a seductive action.

But really Baekhyun didn’t know what was promiscuous or not, so it was easier to assume he had no idea about his own behavior.

“Can.. can play outside?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly once he was gently soothed enough to turn towards the table and pick at a bowl of fruit, “Alphas, can I play outside? Will stay really close to Alphas.”

He sounded like he was trying to make a deal, sounding so hopeful and batting his lashes through his bangs; there was no need to make deals when Baekhyun could do whatever he wanted.

“Luna.” Yifan chuckled lightly, “You just have to tell us where you’re going, and let us know who is there just in case, of course you can go play. Alphas will watch out for you, but you don’t need to ask, you just say ‘Alpha I’m going to play outside.’ Okay, pup?”

Baekhyun visually brightened up, “Will others play with me?”

“I’m sure Jongdae or Luhan would love to play with you,” Kyungsoo muttered gently, “Who wouldn’t like to play with you?”

The Omega beamed, wiggling off of the chair so quickly Jongin momentarily panicked and reached over to hold his hips, jumping from his seat to help Baekhyun.

“Ah! Alpha!” Baekhyun whined, but it sounded more giggly than anything, clutching Jongin's sleeve, “Practice to play!” He cried as explanation.

“God, you’re going to give us heart attacks,” Chanyeol commented with a groan, rubbing his temple just from watching Baekhyun nearly face plant into the floor.

He really was so unused to this form even his posture was odd, standing so his legs were nearly bow legged but still laughing like he thought it was all very funny.

It was funny until their mate took a nosedive.

“How about you walk a bit first,” The Head Alpha suggested, pushing himself from his seat and walking around the table.

As soon as he was close enough Baekhyun was reaching out for him and squirming, unreasonably excited for someone who just woke up and acting as if he hadn’t seen the Alphas in days.

Then again, Baekhyun just liked to be seen and spoken too most of the time.

Yifan hummed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck softly before smiling and holding his sides, despite the Omegas wiggling tendencies, he was still such a small thing and it really didn’t take that much effort at all to hold him up.

“You want to know something really cool that you can do when you walk?” He asked, holding Baekhyun’s chest against his front, but being careful the Omega's weak legs wouldn’t give out.

If anything, Baekhyun just seemed to want up again, fingers digging into his shirt and purring as he pressed his nose into Yifan’s chest with a few squeaks.

“The humans call it dancing, and I think you’d like it a lot.” He added.

“Oh! That’s a great idea, Baekhyun would love that,” Kyungsoo agreed.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as his attention was caught, “What’s that!”

His mates laughed, but it was mostly at his cuteness rather than his question and shock.

“Well, since you can’t walk very well,” Yifan mused, quickly grabbing beneath Baekhyun’s knees and holding him in a cradle, “It’s like this, but usually you stand up too,” He explained, swaying slightly.

Baekhyun ooed, interest swirling in his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

He felt it was a very big fall if his Alpha dropped him, very far to the ground.

But it was okay because they hadn’t dropped him yet.

“Want to learn to walk so we can do the dancing, Alpha.”


	58. Paranoia (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun would never fully be able to understand what being an omega entailed, and that was fine, because nobody wanted him to be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I reread this the other day and holy fuck all my spelling mistakes and SHIT! Fuck.  
> 2\. I got an itch to write some more of it.  
> 3\. I also may do something similar to this story in drabble form with ChanBaek only.

  
It _had_ been a day like no other.

A day that was seeming quiet and cool.

Changkyun was more focused on trying to sneak out into the forest unnoticed.

So far he had thought he’d gotten away with it when nobody had immediately yelled at him to come back.

Sighing, the omega clasped his palms around a tree branch, using his arm strength to throw himself up the branch and over it, climbing higher up.

There were now apples growing in these trees, he could still recall the shock on Yixing’s face when he’d reported as much seeing as the fruit was not common in the area.

Plus, these ones tasted so much sweeter than the ones sold in the town over.

Humming, Changkyun took more time climbing up when the tree branch he was in crackled loudly and he whined, huffing fearfully for a moment before sucking in a breath to sit with his spine against the tree to gather himself.

He should have expected to be trailed, it _always_ seemed to happen no matter what he did, so when he saw a huge, towering form coming down the trail he’d just walked, he held his breath.

A seemingly useless action given his scent, and it took Jungkook less than a minute to find him. 

“What are you doing? We’re celebrating today. Stop running off, Kyun!” The alpha cried, pointing a finger up at him.

Rolling his eyes, Changkyun yanked his leg up into the tree when the alpha tried to grab his ankle. _“Why_ do you always follow me! I’m not a kid anymore!” 

It was true, Jungkook had _always_ followed him, even when he was little.

When he was young he thought it was funny, would purposely go out of his way to run off because it was fun to be carried back in the alphas jaw and when a pup, he could get away with _anything_ if he gave his daddies puppy eyes.

“Omega, get down before you break a limb, again,” Jungkook scolded, already climbing up and Changkyun promptly freaked out given the alpha was much heavier than him.

He breathed louder and held onto the tree in fear. “Kook! You’re going to break it, oh my moon!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, I’m older than you.” 

“Shut up,” Changkyun whined, shuffling to the side of the tree while holding a branch over his head to make room for Jungkook, “My dads and Yoongi will be back soon and when they do, I’m telling them you won’t leave me alone.” 

In response, Jungkook just laughed, reaching over to pluck a leaf from dark, grayish blue hair.

Changkyun hated when the alpha looked at him like this - just observing with little response - he didn’t know how to take it at all, and it made him want to respond in ways too inappropriate.

Well, his mom said they weren’t inappropriate, but inherently Changkyun felt they were. He’d been feeling this way ever since he’d gone into a burning of heat at the beginning of the year.

At least he’d been told he would only have to go through it once, but ever since he’d been bed ridden, laid in pelts soaking in sweat and slick with only his omega uncles and mom coming in to take care of him he’d been seeing things in a rather… unexpected light.

Plus, it was still odd to recall how hard his dads cried when he came out when it was done, exhausted and still forced to be held and coddled.

It was so embarrassing.

Jungkook had always been close with him though, and originally he hadn’t thought things changed at all.

How wrong that was because as soon as that occurred he found the other was on him like the human stickers Jieun had put all over the puppy pen.

With a _different_ look in his eye than before.

“Why must you be so irritable?” Jungkook sighed dramatically.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, flicking a chunk of bark off his lap at the alpha, “Mom is irritable when dads are gone, kept me up all night cuddling. I guess it rubbed off on me today.” 

“Yes. Well, Baekhyun has always been clingy.” 

Changkyun giggled at that, shifting to pull his knees close and the action must have started Jungkook despite the omega holding the tree branch beside him for balance because the alpha hissed and reached over to grab his hand instantly. _“Don’t move or you’ll fall.”_

Swallowing hard, the omega flickered eyes to the hand on his, staring at the larger hand before he heard Jungkook clear his throat and remove it. 

He looked at him awkwardly, licking pink lips and scratching his thigh where his shorts met tan skin.

“Hey. Why’d all the birds fly off?” 

Chanyeol frowned at the sudden question, twisting to look up at the tree line.

Sure enough, all of the birds in the area were flying off.

“Huh. Jisoo must be teaching the triplets to shoot bows again.” 

“God, let’s go check before Baekhyun has an incident. They’re only five, Jisoo needs to calm it.” 

Changkyun giggled, gasping with worry when Jungkook jumped straight out of the tree to land on his feet, cracking knuckles. “You’re insane!” 

With a hand over his eyes to look up towards the sun, Jungkook laughed, “What? You chicken now? It’s barely five feet!”

Frowning and brows pulling in annoyance, Changkyun huffed and turned to swing his legs off the side.

_“No! Kyun! I was kidding! I was joking, don’t-“_

Changkyun knew he was only an omega, knew that his limbs weren’t as strong and he wasn’t as agile as others.

But what he _did_ know was no alpha would let him get hurt, and that was proven by how fast Jungkook had scrambled to catch him, the alpha's eyes blaring red with worry and breath coming out in pants as if he’d ran miles. 

“Oh, my moon, are you okay? You must be, you must be.” 

“I’m g-good,” Changkyun stuttered out, taken back by the aggressive concern the other was showing.

Jungkook looked to calm down after a moment then before he huffed and placed him to his feet, “I’m _so_ telling on you,” He growled before beginning to walk away.

For a moment, Changkyun stood stunned, looking at the alphas back and feeling odd about the swirling feeling in his stomach and the way his thoughts wondered about how large the alpha was.

And, Jungkook seemed _mad,_ likely upset at him being dangerous because the elder always seemed to be set off by it. Sometimes even avoiding him for days because he was angry with him for things like poking snakes he thought were dead.

“Kookie,” Changkyun whispered and even though it was soft and quiet, the alpha stopped for him with a sigh, turning to look over his shoulder.

Changkyun was small, even smaller than Baekhyun which was a feat, and it only made sense everyone wanted to take care of him.

At least that's what Changkyun wrote it off as.

“Come on, buttercup, you’ll give me a heart attack with that look one day.” 

“What look?” The omega mumbled, a small grin on his face as he hurried to catch up, clutching onto Jungkook's shirt when close enough.

The alpha didn't reply, but he did spare a glance at Changkyun before continuing walking, more like _continuous_ glances.

Really, Changkyun had no idea what Jungkook's deal was lately, so he pouted and swung the others arm with a grip on his sleeve, humming under his breath.

Actions he’d likely picked up from his mom that made the alpha smile at his profile, chuckling under his breath for a moment with a shake of his head in amusement.

“Do you want to go to the cliff later?” 

The cliff being a spot overlooking the water a few minutes walk from the pack, not much of a cliff at all when it wasn’t very high, but Changkyun liked it.

“Sure, Kyun.” Jungkook sighed, twisting his wrist out of the others grasp to steer the omega away from getting distracted, wandering eyes suggesting Changkyun had plans other than going back to the pack.

That was very much true given Changkyun spent a lot of time away from the main area, trying to help and gather items as if they _really_ needed it when it was far from the truth.

The omega giggled at the approval, jumping on his bare toes and making the alpha roll his eyes at that alone. 

You’d think it would be easy to wear shoes given it could be rocky by the sea, but the omegas rarely did.

“Huh?” 

Jungkook frowned at Changkyuns murmuring, stopping on the edge of the tree line to view what the other had seen.

He first spotted Jisoo cutting up what would likely be their dinner for tonight, a bunch of fish, then saw Seokjin and Hoseok talking.

And _that’s_ what led him to what was confusing the omega.

_“Are those humans?”_

Baekhyun was standing beside the puppy playpen in the center of the main grounds, a large, circular area for all the children they’d had - and would continue having - inside the triplets were pushing and shoving and playing with a ball, Kihyun’s whining at Jeonghan was loud even now while Jooheon looked more interested playing with Luhan’s newborn Minghao.

Jungkook could still remember the days Luhan wasn’t able to produce, yet much had changed, and they continued to do so it seemed because Baekhyun's stomach was swollen and he held it as he spoke with a stranger.

Zitao was at his side and he knew Sehun was likely watching, but the fishing boats pulled onto the edge of the sand gave Jungkook _anxiety._

Strangers just _didn’t_ come to their land.

“How cool -“

“Come with me,” Jungkook ordered, yanking Changkyuns arm and picking up speed to pull him back into the forest, “Hurry up.” 

The omega hissed in confusion, picking up pace to jog after him, “Why! Hey, why are we running!” 

“Don’t trust strangers, we can’t trust them!”

Changkyun frowned because they’d seemed harmless, surely someone would have started screaming or howling at first sight, yet his mom just looked to be speaking with them.

And he _knew_ his uncles wouldn’t let dangerous people close.

But Jungkook looked and sounded and _smelled_ absolutely terrified, concerned. 

“Were they wolves or people!” Changkyun cried as they continued running into the forest, trailing the alpha as this far he didn’t _know_ the way.

He knew where they’d be going though.

They had a special feast everytime a puppy was born, so his dads were out getting an animal rare to them as they always did, something hours out towards the hills.

“I don’t know.” 

“Well why are we running then!”

“You can’t _trust_ strangers, Changkyun!”

He huffed, getting breathless so he slowed his pace, listening and not hearing anything behind them, knowing they had to be getting incredibly far from the pack.

Changkyun normally had _bad feelings_ when things went wrong, like when his mom had lost a puppy a few years back, he’d gone to tell his dads he had a _bad feeling about mommy’s baby,_ and when the pup was born it was lifeless.

It had kept them from having pups for more years, so when the triplets came along it was a surprise, but something that he knew made his parents really relieved and happy about.

Changkyun just hated the way people tried to hide things from him, especially back then, as if he was too vulnerable. 

He could always _tell_ when something wasn’t right, and right now Jungkook's panic was the only thing worrying him. 

“No, no, hurry up - Ah, fuck-“

Changkyun whimpered when he felt a drop of rain trail down his temple, and he knew Jungkook was being paranoid about something but he whined more when the alpha turned to try and get him to walk faster.

“I want my mom.” 

“Changkyun- Kyun,” The alpha sighed as the weather began to get worse, pushing damp hair off the omegas forehead and leaning down to look at him in the eyes, “Need you to keep walking, okay? Do you understand me? We need to find Head Alpha.” 

“You’re being paranoid!” The omega argued, wrapping arms around himself as his clothes began to get soaked.

“No i'm not,” Jungkook hissed, “We don’t know if those were wolves or people and we can’t _risk anything.”_

“Well you should have let me check!” Changkyun squealed, stomping barefoot in the grass, “You’re being crazy!”

The alpha growled at the remark, one hand on the omegas shoulder and the other grabbing the bridge of his own nose with a sigh, “You just don’t get it.” 

Changkyun hated to be talked down to like that and curled a lip at him warningly, daring him with his eyes to continue. 

Jungkook sighed and stared at him before flattening out his expression and shaking his head, “Doesn’t matter. Come here, you’re going to get sick, we’re going more miles and then taking shelter.” 

Hissing, Changkyun squirmed as the alpha picked him up, grabbing Jungkook's shoulders only because he _was_ freezing. “You’re being stupid!” 

“You don’t get it. I won’t risk you, now stop it, buttercup.” 

And that was _all_ Jungkook said as he carried him over rocky terrain, the omega barefoot and now drenched, cold as it had already been growing nighttime before the rain started.

And Changkyun _tried_ to get more information, _“you don’t even have a reason for this!”_

_“My mom is going to be worried!”_

_“Jungkook! You’re acting like one of those stupid alphas Tae told me about!”_

Nothing seemed to convince Jungkook _any_ differently than what he was doing now was the absolute best thing - stealing him and forcing him to go on a journey Changkyun never asked for.

They knew where the alphas were, the exact meadow they always hunted in and had marked for everyone to see, because nobody was supposed to go anywhere without telling others.

That thought alone made Changkyun sniff tears into Jungkook's equally soaked shoulder, he didn’t want to scare anyone and knew _everyone_ was going to be afraid.

Only then, when the omega started to cry was when the alpha spoke up, eyeing his soaked profile with a hand on the back of his head, “Kyunnie, please don’t.” 

“L-Leave me alo-ne,” Changkyun huffed, shaking and lip trembling as he turned his head the other way to rest his cheek on Jungkook's shoulder, watching the environment rather than facing the other.

Normally, he would trust Jungkook's decisions. He was smart, he took care of him well, he was older.

But he just _didn’t_ see why they had to run away like this.

Unfortunately, Jungkook knew what running away was like and had more worries than he could possibly say to Changkyun.

Instead, he chose not to say anything and found them a small cave to hide inside for the night.

If the weather was well in the morning, then they’d make it to the meadow in only a few hours tomorrow.

The omega flailed out of his grip as soon as he was out of the rain, obviously angry and sad as he curled into himself facing the stone of the cave, plucking moss between his fingers.

Sighing, Jungkook shook his head and chewed his lip guiltily, leaning against the entrance of the cave and clearing his throat, “I'll make you a fire, Changkyun. Please stop crying.” 

He’d never made Changkyun cry before, and he’d never really been ignored by the omega either, so when he was it felt like a stab and Jungkook just sighed once more before dipping out to get wood.

Changkyun though, was so _upset._ He’d never been away from his family even for one night. He’d _never_ been out of the pack area overnight.

He heard Jungkook come in, because despite being an alpha he was loud, dropping chunks of wood to the ground. “Found some dry wood under a ledge.” 

No response, Changkyun just turned his body away from the other more.

Jungkook placed his tongue in his cheek, slightly irritated as he was unused to this treatment. “Kyun. Stop being a child.” 

The omega stiffened, eyeing the wall in front of him with a scowl, “What? S-So now I’m a child because you won’t tell me what’s going on! What? You want to tell me to stop being an omega too? Huh!” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth!” 

Changkyun whimpered into his sleeve simply at the tone, overwhelmed and while he knew Jungkook wouldn’t demean him like that, and did feel guilty.

“Look.” The alpha whispered, removing his shirt to lay next to the fire, “It’s freezing, you’re scared. I get it, but those people… we don’t _know_ them.. buttercup, I know that you like to talk to people, you like to go to the village and see humans, but we don’t _know_ whether they are safe. They could have been wolves for all we knew, the moon knows Baekhyun would be good at pretending to be calm by now.” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Changkyun mumbled, fingers bright red as he turned around, hair matted all around his face and nose pink, “You’re just… so _annoying_ right now.” 

Jungkook chuckled at his phrasing, shaking his head with a lopsided smile and offering him a hand from his seat beside the small fire.

Changkyun felt like his entire body was weighed down from the rain and didn’t even bother standing, instead shifting to crawl toward the other.

It made Jungkook feel all that more worse, but Changkyun admittedly looked ridiculously cute. 

“Get warm and i'll tell you something.” 

Perking up a bit, Changkyun nodded and began to remove his sweater, shaking his hair out, down his chest all pink and white with cold, the omega shivering more and Jungkook looked away for his next words, “You can undress more. I won’t look, I just don’t want you to get sick.” 

He _didn’t_ look, letting the omega remove his bottoms and not looking until Changkyun tapped his arm, sitting with his knees pulled up in order to not display much.

Things like this used to _not_ be a big deal, Changkyun swam with the pack more times than he could count, and he wasn’t a stranger to being naked after shifting.

But it was new for him to feel uncomfortable with it.

Or, it was just the fact this was Jungkook and not _just_ anyone else.

Clearing his throat, Jungkook sat up on his knees, chest bare but still in shorts as he fanned the fire with his hand, “You want to know why I’m so scared?” 

“Mhm.” Changkyun hummed, sniffling into his knee and leaning towards the others warmth.

Licking his lips with a bit of discomfort, Jungkook opened an arm for him silently. 

Changkyun leaned over to lay his head on Jungkook's shoulder, pressing his thigh to the alphas and nuzzling into his neck. Jungkook always smelled so sweet for an alpha, like honey, and yet it was so uncommon given even Jisoo began to smell overwhelming, like oak trees, after a few years.

Or maybe Changkyun just didn’t notice anyone else’s scents that much.

“You were too young,” Jungkook began, rubbing a palm up and down the others shoulder to warm him up quicker, “But… you know, when you were a pup things weren’t always like this. I’ve heard Baekhyun tell you, I’m sure you’ve heard from your dads too… for omegas, the world isn’t a safe place, and for _you_ it’s even less so. And it will be for any one of your brothers and sisters that turn out… like _you too.”_

“Mommy says I’m very lucky.” 

_“Oh, yes,”_ The alpha whispered, visually relieved as Changkyun didn’t sound upset anymore, “You won’t ever have to understand how things were. How- it was bad, Changkyun. And I don’t ever want you to _have_ to understand. I want- need you to stay safe at all times and I can never understand how… how your parents felt back then and it’s so selfish of me to be _relieved_ I don’t have to be in one of your dads places.

Alphas in general will be no good for you, Kyun. That’s why we had to leave, and I _know_ you remember that journey, and I know that you can pretend all you want but you do know why things were bad. You know why Baekhyun’s ear is like that and why he had scars just like you know it’s _reasonable_ for me to want you away in case of something happening.” 

Changkyun wanted to argue, pretend he didn’t know the dangers of the world over the mountain for ones like him.

But, sadly, it was something Baekhyun _had_ to teach him that Jisoo, or Jieun… maybe even the triplets, would _never_ have to know.

It wasn’t something his dads mentioned to him, yet Changkyun could still remember the absolute panic stricken look on his parents faces when he was little and came trotting out of the forest with a wolf on his tail.

He’d been only eight or nine then, so innocent so when he found one like them he did what he thought was right and cooed, _“My daddy is in charge! Wanna come see?”_

Until then he’d never understood the dangers of a strange alpha, and until then he'd never witness anything violent in his life, but with how fast Jongin had jumped the wolf and the noises- the teeth snapping and screaming.

 _“Don’t you touch my son!”_ Changkyun could still remember the yell and felt like his chest constricted in fear purely at the tone that Chanyeol screamed as he picked him up.

They’d searched all the way to the mountains for others, and had come up empty for anymore rouges and since then he’d never seen anymore.

Changkyun used to think, wonder, why they’d done that. They’d attacked so quickly without even letting the alpha speak.

Baekhyun made _sure he understood._

And he made sure Changkyun understood the differences between warm touch and _not,_ and he made sure to explain the difference between instincts and want.

They were things Changkyun used to be embarrassed to have to speak about, but once he got older he knew Baekhyun was more than upset to even _have_ to explain to him than how upset the pup was to have to know.

“I think… you’re still very paranoid,” Changkyun whispered, “Because I don’t feel any panic.” 

Jungkook grinned a bit at that, but Changkyun just sounded _so_ tired so he shifted the omega a bit to the side in order to lay down beside the fire, patting his chest yet keeping eyes on the omegas face.

It was hard knowing Changkyun was exposed, but he had too many thoughts going through his mind to even think about peeking.

Changkyun moved to lay on his chest, whimpering at the cold of Jungkook's pants against his bare legs and lower body, curling his toes into the other’s calf.

Jungkook just wrapped him up tighter, rolling them both onto their sides so Changkyun back was towards the fire, a hand on the back of his head so he wouldn’t get too close to the fire, lips pressing to his forehead.

“I don’t care if you think i'm paranoid, I’m still not letting you go for even a second, buttercup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trauma isn’t always those directly involved, remember Jungkook witnessed a lot of Baekhyun’s mistreatment in the past too...


	59. Paranoia (Part Two)

  
The next morning, Changkyun woke up surprisingly in a good mood.

He didn’t know if it had to do with the fact there were fresh berries beside him or the rather embarrassing yet endearing fact he’d been redressed.

 _That_ made him pinken, but he didn’t say a thing because his clothes were now dry and with the addition of Jungkook’s top on his shoulders he’d been warm when he woke up even if the alpha had been across the cave.

They didn’t talk about it even if Changkyun was tempted to murmur a, _“so you saw me naked, huh?”_ Because he likes to tease.

But stuff like that didn’t _feel_ teasing now that he was fully grown and Jungkook didn’t look at him as he once did.

Changkyun was no longer a kid and tried to stop acting it, because he knew he’d get himself into trouble one day.

That’s likely the reason why they’d started walking in relative silence. 

Changkyun was too nervous and overthinking the fact Jungkook had seen him that way, while the alpha was simply trying to remember the path to the meadow.

That wasn’t to say they weren’t talking at all - just not _about_ that.

“Oh look!” Changkyun grinned and bounced towards a bush of flowers, plucking a bunch of them, “Minnie would probably like to plant some of these.” 

Jungkook snorted as the omega came rushing up to him, yanking his hand out of his shorts pocket just to shove the flowers, stems and all, into the fabric. 

He’d just _ruined_ them, but Jungkook didn’t say a thing because if Changkyun wanted to ruin flowers then so be it. 

“This way, roly poly,” The alpha teased, grabbing Changkyuns hand before the omega could go running off and getting distracted again, pulling him through a narrow clearing.

By now Jungkook knew almost all of the way to the meadow given he’d gone so many times, it was admittedly such a pretty trail because they didn’t come here often so things were overgrown and untouched.

Occasionally they would stop off here on hunts, just to rest because they had a shelter set up here because finding rare food took days sometimes.

But hunting here under _not_ special occasions was looked down upon, because it made things less special if you did them all the time and a new addition to the pack deserved so much reward.

Changkyun laughed and it rang much louder than it should, Jungkook internally mused that the alphas better have found something already or else the omega would scare it off. 

“I think that we should have an area like _this_ when we get back home!” Changkyun cooed, shaking his hand off to rush in front, arms out at his sides as he tiptoed over the grass playfully, looking ridiculous. 

“I think you forget we live closer to the sea, plants like these just wilt with seawater.” 

The omega whined and Jungkook chuckled, staring at his back.

“I’m sure we can figure something out though, Kyunnie,” Jungkook added, “Maybe we can bring some pots next time, we can probably dig them from the roots and put them in your room.” 

The omega twisted around with a screeching noise, grinning ear to ear and hair falling partially over his eyes, _“Really? I can come here again?”_

He was over promising, because there was no telling if Changkyuns parents would even let him leave the _huts_ after this.

God Baekhyun was going to skin Jungkook alive and the alpha completely knew it.

“Sure. I’ll take you myself.” Jungkook promised without second thought.

It would be worth it to be skinned alive for the smile Changkyun gave.

Honestly, now Jungkook was beginning to realize how paranoid he had been, because there had been _no_ indication that there was distress going on at the pack at all.

There had only been about five or so people and with _their_ experience fighting it would have been fine.

He supposed what set him off was just the visual of Baekhyun talking to someone he had _zero_ clue of, because it was so unlike the omega.

That, or it was him quickly drawing conclusions because Baekhyun had been standing beside and leaning on the puppy's pen and Jungkook's mind just _short circuited_ thinking it was a protective stance.

But the more he thought the more he realized he was an idiot because of course the others would be more interested if something was going down.

Jisoo on his own was basically just as bad as his dads about Baekhyun being in sight, taught to be that way just from observing, and the alpha didn’t look interested at all.

There was no doubt Baekhyun was going to murder him for stealing Changkyun like this for little to no reason because they were on _fishing boats_ and Jisoo had been cutting _fish -_ how fucking stupid could Jungkook get? 

“Fuck,” Jungkook snorted to himself under his breath, running a nervous hand through his hair with a cackle at himself.

He’d just been _so_ worried. 

Maybe he’d be able to play the, _“I just wanted him safe”_ card and get off easy, because that normally worked for the alphas at least.

Changkyun sent him an amused look over his shoulder, “Are you going crazy back there agai-“

The omega suddenly started falling over his feet, tripping back and Jungkook was _not_ about to let him fall and smack his head on the ground.

He was jumping at him in an instant, snarling unintentionally but purely with fear.

Changkyun was plenty clumsy, like he’d gotten all of the clumsiness his parents had to offer, and yet every single time Jungkook's heart beat out of his chest like it was ready to remove itself for the omega.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

And Changkyuns _whimpering_ was much more scary than anyone’s - even Baekhyun’s in his opinion - it was so rare and so fearful even though he had no true reason to be afraid.

He’d _really_ never experienced anything worth being so afraid of.

Changkyuns eyes shot open because not only was Jungkook making a worried soft growl, but his face was right in front of his and the alphas eyes were _so_ worried.

All because of one trip? One clumsy accident? 

Changkyun was confused because he _always_ tripped over himself, so this wasn’t new.

But Jungkook looking so worried _was,_ likely because the alpha was on edge today and yesterday.

He licked his lips purely because instinct was running its course through his veins, he made an unintentional whine and his eyes widened at himself.

There was no telling if the reason Jungkook was responding was because of instinct or not, but when the alpha leaned closer to nose at his cheek, it was purely affectionate, a reply coming from his chest that Changkyun didn’t know how to take other than by tilting his head up.

The alphas nose drifted down his neck, over his collarbones to sniff at his skin, Changkyuns fingers tightening on Jungkook's bare arms.

Changkyun whimpered again, eyes wide in confusion at himself and his own responses, but Jungkook seemed to understand them _much_ more than the omega did himself because the alpha was licking over his throat then and Changkyuns knees went out.

It was unexpected, he'd never expected something like this to happen, but Changkyun cried for more and Jungkook wasn’t about to say _no_ when the omega smelled so strongly of all things happy.

God, he was going to be killed for this and knew it, but Jungkook didn’t have even half a mind to care as he straightened up to cup Changkyuns face.

He only had one moment of _should I?_ before it was gone and he was leaning down to peck the omegas lips.

He’d expected Changkyun to look surprised, maybe scream at him, because that’s the kind of person he was - one that didn’t ever want to be controlled or mated.

But it seemed Jungkook was wrong about many assumptions because the omega laughed and _grinned_ and sat up on his own toes to tug the alphas head down to kiss him again. 

At this moment, Jungkook didn’t care if he was going to be torn apart for this, because Changkyun was more than distracting and deserving of his attention.

~~~~~~

By the time they made it to the meadow, it seemed they’d arrived _just_ in time because the alphas were packing up and Jungkook - while not wanting to at all - released Changkyuns hand because he wasn’t ready to die quite _yet._

He and the omega hadn’t spoken the entire walk back even if he was half tempted to do the whole _please be my mate, I’ll treat you so well,_ talk.

It seemed like they were on the same page anyway though because the omega squeezed his arm before deciding to give a bit of distance between them.

At least Changkyun knew he’d die too.

“Daddy!” The omega yelled, running across the field.

Immediately the group were looking around and Yifan was quick to pull back from the elk they’d been tying to a board with wheels to drag back, an overly confused and worried expression on his face as he caught Changkyun by the waist to lift him up.

“What the hell! What are you doing out here! Alone?” Jongin began screaming the second he was able to function, “What would your mother say! What are you _thinking!”_

Changkyun whimpered and hid his face, not even bothering to rat Jungkook out and that wasn’t fair at all so Jungkook sighed and shuffled faster towards them. 

“Alpha, it was my fault. I dragged him out here.” 

For the most part, the alphas looked relieved, at least Kyungsoo and Jongin did while Yifan growled lowly and clutched Changkyun like he was a child again.

Even though he very much wasn’t.

“Jungkook,” Yoongi sighed and wiped the elk's blood onto his pants, shaking his head at the younger and deciding it wasn’t his business to defend Jungkook. 

“I have a good reason!” 

“Daddy, he really does!” Changkyun squeaked, nuzzling into Yifan's jaw to suck up, “Swear! There are humans on the beach!”

All at once the five alphas looked at Jungkook, eyes red, expectant and waiting for his response.

How could they still be _this_ scary even after so long, Jungkook had zero idea and huffed, walking over to help with the hunt even though they likely knew he was sucking up. 

“We don’t know anything, they were on the beach and I… admittedly freaked out, okay? Can you _really_ blame me? Changkyun and I were in the forest and I had a chance to get him out - will you punish me for that? I have no idea, I have no information other than that I’m pretty sure they were humans; Luna was speaking to them, so I’m assuming…” Jungkook cleared his throat under the harsh stares, sighing and the ropes in his hand to pull the elk along, “I just wanted to _help._ I was worried.” 

None of the alphas immediately commented, Yifan just set Changkyun down to his feet and gave an even angrier look recognizing his shoeless toes and the omega escaped with an impish grin to go hug Kyungsoo before he could be scolded.

It wasn’t his fault anyway.

“So, you’re telling me… you stole our pup because you had a _feeling?”_ Yifan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jungkook couldn't help feeling a little scandalized when they’d done much more drastic things for much less.

Sure, technically they had much more _room_ to do so seeing as Baekhyun was their mate, but it felt like he was being judged for _worrying._

“Can you blame me? I wasn’t about to just let him be raped! Okay! I thought they were alphas!” He snapped, baring his teeth and tightening his shoulders up.

Yoongi hissed at him for that sort of talk in front of an omega, but it was unfair to try and keep things like that under wraps and right now Jungkook didn’t have a care in the world to give.

“You’d think you would be a bit _grateful_ that I care so much for him.” 

Jungkook had _never_ spoken back to any of the elder alphas in his life, and he’d never previously thought he would ever need to until now.

But it was so unfair - he’d been more than clear about his intentions with Changkyun and more than clear his loyalty was to the pack.

“Everyone start walking,” Kyungsoo voiced, cutting through the tension with ease.

Changkyun ducked his head, looking over Kyungsoo's arm to Jungkook with an apologetic look.

It seemed to only make the alpha look that much more pissed off, likely due to the fact he very much considered the omega his mate and being ordered not to tell him his worries was extremely debilitating.

It was unfair, and Changkyun also felt like they were babying him way too much and _that_ was more than unfair also.

He sulked past the alphas that were stone faced and obviously angry, Changkyun understood that being reminded about what happened to his mom was upsetting, but that wasn’t Jungkooks fault so they shouldn’t scold him like this. 

The omega dragged his feet past Yoongi and an even _angrier_ looking Jungkook all the way to the back where Chanyeol was taking his time in the back.

If anything, he looked the least upset, and Changkyun liked to go to him for things like this anyway, because his dad always expressed worry over teaching them things.

Even things that _should_ be secret.

“Daddy…” Changkyun whined softly so as not to earn _all_ of their attention, putting his arms up for the alpha.

Chanyeol didn’t look phased even the slightest really, and that in itself should be worrying, but Changkyun knew when he was so quiet it was because he disagreed with the others.

“Come on, cub,” The alpha scooped him up just like he was a puppy again, brushing grass off his feet making Changkyun grin.

He knew it made his mom upset how easily Changkyun let himself be babied by the alphas but not Baekhyun, but honestly it was because Changkyun couldn’t _help_ it.

Plus, he more often than not wanted to take care of his mom than the other way around.

“It’s a long walk, daddy,” Changkyun commented, pressing a closed mouth kiss to an inch scar on Chanyeol’s cheek.

He could still recall when the alpha had gotten it a few months ago when cutting down trees to build more huts, a tree collapsed right down on him and they’d all spent the night crying waiting for Chanyeol to wake up after being knocked out from it.

“It is, can’t say I’m surprised you’re barefoot as usual, but that just means I can baby you for a while.” 

Changkyun laughed, “I’m no baby.” 

“You are. You and Jisoo are our first babies, of course we can still baby you! My puppies are never too old or grown.” 

That made Changkyun pout, even more so when Chanyeol kissed his cheek dramatically and nuzzled into his forehead in a way the omega knew he did when they were little.

But he _wasn’t_ little anymore, and he didn’t want them to always expect Changkyun to be - even _if_ he liked to have his dads attention.

“Daddy…” Changkyun whispered, reaching up to tug Chanyeol's shirt collar gently, “Slow down a little, gotta tell you something.” 

Chanyeol liked secrets, the little whispers his cub used to do when he was little and silly - running up with huge smiles and a _daddy, secret time!_ even though whatever Changkyun had to say very much was not a secret. 

The triplets were in that phase now, but still, no child could just replace the youth of another even if they wished Changkyun and Jisoo _and_ Jieun were little again.

“You’re bossy for someone that is about to be locked up in the hut for a week,” Chanyeol chuckled but did slow down as requested.

Changkyun huffed and smacked his chest for that even if he wasn’t sure if his dad was kidding or not, “Will _not.”_

“Your mom won’t be on your side about this one, Kyunnie. Running off like this? He’s probably going out of his mind-“

“Mommy is _always_ on my side.” 

Changkyun wasn’t wrong and it just made Chanyeol want to look away when the omega pouted and made wide eyes _just_ like Baekhyun was known to do.

It was odd to see the pout work on Baekhyun, but it always did, at the same time it was amusing seeing their mates trick used against him.

“Yeah, I _know,”_ The alpha sighed dramatically making his son laugh. “Anyway, what were you saying, bumblebee?” 

Changkyun looked nervous, squirming to get down and whining when Chanyeol held him hostage a bit longer. 

When his feet touched the ground the omega just latched onto Chanyeol’s hand, pressing his cheek onto his arm, “Promise you won’t be upset,” He murmured, noticing the suspicious glances his three other dads were sending them.

Probably because Chanyeol was _so_ easy to convince of things, and Yifan admittedly scolded Changkyun often for manipulating them.

“No.” 

The omega hissed and bit playfully at the alphas arm only for Chanyeol to laugh and squeeze his hand, “Kidding, baby. What is going on, cub?”

Changkyun suddenly felt overwhelmed, looking down to his feet and shuffling his fingers along Chanyeol’s arm, he felt the alpha massage over the back of his palm but even that made him nervous.

He swallowed thickly and looked up at the others in front of them only to catch Jungkook hastily looking away and back towards them like he was attempting not to be noticed staring.

Ridiculous, because Changkyun could feel his stare anywhere. 

“Alpha, I need to ask you something.” 

“Of course, pup.” 

Changkyun gritted his teeth in fear before figuring now was better when Chanyeol had nobody to talk to seeing as the others were too angry right now to even look at him. 

_“I want to know about mating…”_

He waited a moment, expecting some sort of outrage or growl from Chanyeol seeing as the alpha hated to see him as more than a child.

But it didn’t come, neither did any other actions other than Chanyeol releasing his hand and stopping him with a palm on his stomach.

The way Chanyeol leaned down onto his knees made Changkyun feel like a puppy again, like he was impossibly small compared to the alphas.

It also made him feel safe, even more so when his dad looked teary and grabbed his hand to hold over his stomach.

Changkyun wasn’t expecting this to be such a sensitive topic, but he _never_ spoke of these things. He never mentioned mates or mating even going as far as to run off when Baekhyun tried to sit him down for talks about it.

He suddenly felt a lot more comfortable but also _upset._

Mostly because his dads didn’t cry - he couldn’t really recall seeing them actually cry, but Chanyeol looked as if he was close as he touched his stomach.

“Is this about Jungkook?” 

A blush came to Changkyuns face instantly and it seemed answer enough because Chanyeol sighed rather loudly, fingers lingering around his stomach as he’d seen the alphas do to his mother when he was so largely pregnant.

Changkyun couldn't understand the motion, but knew it felt nice.

“Don’t be mad, alpha. We haven’t done anything.” 

“I _know,”_ Chanyeol now looked mad but the omega knew it was because he was more worked up than anything, “God.. it’s difficult… coming to terms with these things even though it’s been _so long_ and I’ve had so much time _.”_

Changkyun furrowed his brows in confusion to that comment, but now was just beginning to feel bad and nuzzled Chanyeol's nose so the other wouldn’t cry. “I’ll ask mommy instead, it’s okay, don’t be sad.” 

_“Hey! What are you two doing back there?”_

The omega jolted and jumped at Yifans call, dropping his hand off Chanyeol's head so they didn’t seem _too_ suspicious although his dad was more than teary eyed now and it was obvious.

He spared Jungkook a look he hoped somewhat answered his confused one before putting a fake, giggly smile on, “Nothing, daddy! My feet are hurting!” He lied, shaking a bare foot out obviously fakely.

Of course nobody called him out on that though and Changkyun just giggled hard when Jongin put a hand out for him, “Come on then, squirrel. You’re slowing us down, cub.” 

~~~~~~

They arrived back at night, and just as Changkyun had _expected_ nothing was amiss.

Well, nothing other than Jooheon chewing a hole in the playpen and Baekhyun looking like he’d been crying for days.

Yeah, they were in _deep shit._

In fact, Changkyun had been sent to the hut and his room _instantly,_ with just a stern look from Baekhyun and an apologetic one from Jungkook.

It’d been _hours,_ and he’d been expecting anyone to come and get him or even scold him, but he’d just heard arguing from his window.

He was _tired_ and annoyed now. 

The omega got up to walk to the door, sighing as he heard the babies waddling around, cracking it open he noticed his parents' backs in the living area, toys scattered all over the floor.

Changkyun was debating on what to do when suddenly there was a rough push on the door he was peeking out through. 

_“Kyukyu!”_ Kihyun yelled excitedly from down at his feet, eyes pulled into crescents.

Changkyun cringed, “Thanks for giving me away, monster,” He huffed, bending down to pick up the toddler.

“Changkyun….” Baekhyun growled warningly.

The omega sighed at the scolding tone, bringing Kihyun back to the rug and giving puppy eyes, “Mommy, I just want to talk to you.” 

“Don’t suck up to your mother,” Kyungsoo scolded instantly, recognizing the tone.

Changkyun nearly rolled his eyes if not for trying to get on their good sides.

“Go _back_ to your room until we figure out a punishment,” Baekhyun ordered, leaning into Jongin's chest with his stomach protruding out painfully. “Now.” 

Now, Changkyun was _annoyed._

What were they going to do? Lock him up forever? 

It’s not like they _knew_ it was fish traders. He had a suspicion but Jungkook didn’t know anything. 

That was _so_ unfair.

“Mom-“

“Your mother said to go to your room.” Yifan argued, cutting him off.

Changkyun _squealed,_ releasing a yelp from his chest so they would pay attention and stop interrupting, stomping his left foot seeing as his right one had Jooheon tugging on his leg. “This is such _shit!_ Jisoo runs off all the time - Jieun has stayed out on the beach overnight and you guys don't scold her! You always _always_ have to follow me everywhere, know what I’m doing! Why! You don’t do that to either of them! Now I’m suddenly in trouble for being out _one night_ because we were _worried!_ Is that what you want? Would you have preferred Jungkook just leave me with potential alphas? Would you prefer I just lay-“

“Don’t you _finish that sentence!”_ Baekhyun yelled, pointing a scolding finger at the omega and looking a million times more upset than even the alphas.

In fact, the alphas just looked a thousand different kinds of upset at Changkyuns yelling which was expected given the omega smelled so sad.

“What then? What do you prefer? To end up like _you?”_

Changkyun was too upset, and it was obvious in his chin shaking, but that didn’t _make_ his words right. 

He was only trying to defend, not upset anyone.

“Take a _seat.”_ Kyungsoo hissed, grabbing Jeonghan before the toddler went smashing into the shelf.

Obediently, Changkyun grabbed Jooheon off his leg and took a seat, tucking his chin to his chest.

It helped that his brothers had zero clue what was going on so Jooheon just grinned with deep dimples and squealed, thinking he was getting attention, and held Changkyuns neck to sniff at him. 

“Mommy, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it like that.” 

“How can you when you don’t _know?”_ Yifan said, sounding more exasperated than angry even though Changkyun was just so _rude._

“He does know.” Baekhyun disagreed, grunting as he used Chanyeol’s hand to sit up, Jongin's hand on his spine seeing as a heavily pregnant omega had little to no balance. “Right, Kyun? You know what that means.” 

Changkyun hung his head guiltily, scooting Jooheon off his chest so he could shuffle to Baekhyun.

Even if his mother was upset, Baekhyun still cupped his head to his chest to kiss his hair _and_ held him onto his side. “That’s _why_ I was so upset, baby. You don’t know how scary it is for us? For me when you disappeared? You can’t be like your brothers and sisters and that’s the truth, Kyun. You may be safe, but anything can happen to you once you cross over the mountain - anything. Do you understand, puppy?” 

That was so entirely unfair. Just because he was a little different he couldn't do anything? And yet, Changkyun knew Baekhyun was right - he _didn’t_ understand how fearful he really _should_ be.

“Changkyun,” Yifan soothed softly once the omega began to whimper and cry, worked up and overwhelmed, “We can tell that’s not what you’re upset about, you _know_ we try our best to make sure you get some freedom, but it’s _different_ with you, cub. You know that and have never had a problem like this before. So what’s really going on, Kyun?”

“I…” Changkyun shifted to hug Baekhyun’s stomach, apologetically scenting over the bump while his mother pet his cheek with soft fingers.

Perhaps he _was_ still seen as a child, but not for much longer. “I just don’t want Jungkook in trouble, he protected me.” 

It was silent for a moment before abruptly Baekhyun giggled into his hair making the omega pout, assuming he was being made fun of.

Only he _wasn’t_ because Baekhyun was making fun of his mates and giggled louder, “I _told_ you all he was showing interest.” 

Changkyun frowned, twisting out of his mother’s grip to look at him.

“I refuse to listen to this,” Yifan hissed, making Jeonghan squeal in confusion at the sudden vibrations and turn to toddle towards Changkyun with a soft, _“Kyu!”_

The omega just raised a brow as Baekhyun began laughing in what he assumed to be a teasing way and his parents sort of looked upset, letting his little brother play with his fingers, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Yifan said quickly.

Changkyun pouted, turning to give Jongin his most adorable pout, _“Daddy.”_

“Kyunnie, Kyunnie!” Baekhyun suddenly was latching on making the _not_ hugely pregnant omega whine at the weight, “You can go see Jungkook-“

“No he _can’t!”_ Chanyeol whined aloud, looking out of sorts.

“-mommy said you can go! Go, go!” 

Changkyun had _no_ idea what was going on seeing as now Baekhyun was squirming when Yifan snatched him, the omega laughing so hard he was turning pink and the alphas arguing with the laughter.

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo said to Changkyun softly, cupping his cheek and at the same time grabbing Jeonghan by his top to pull him off of him, “It’s okay, baby.” 

“Um… okay…” 

Changkyun had no idea what was going on seeing as Yifan called a fast, _“Changkyun! Don’t you go meeting with him!”_

But he’d already had _permission,_ and was already walking out of the hut into the chili air.

Jisoo was leaning right against the side of the hut carving arrows, not that Changkyun was surprised but the alpha looked up at him with a small grin, “So what’s this about Jungkook, huh?”

As fast as possible Changkyun turned pink and growled as he smacked his brother on the temple before jumping off the steps.

“Hey! I was just asking! Jieun and I have a _bet!”_

Changkyun could just roll his eyes and wipe beneath his eyes hoping all traces of tears were gone. 

He didn’t bother going around to say hello knowing they would likely just tease him for the _journey_ he and Jungkook had gone off too.

They always teased him anyway, but likely because he always gave a reaction. 

If only he _didn’t_ have feelings, and then he wouldn’t turn as red as possible when mentioning the alpha. But the truth was he _did_ have feelings - it wasn’t his fault. Jungkook was a good alpha, a good person. He spent all his time looking over him or training the puppies.

He was just _good_ and it didn’t help that even as he was walking across the beach to approach the broad back he could hear the alpha explaining to Jieun how to hold the fishing pole correctly.

He was just so _nice._

“Kook.” Changkyun mumbled, curling his toes in the sand and crossing his arms over his chest seeing as it was windier by the ocean.

Jungkook twisted around and met his eyes with an almost worried look, abandoning helping Jieun it seemed as he stomped through the sand to grab his elbow and start taking him off of the beach. “Are you insane? Why are you out? You’re going to be in trouble forever-“

“They said I could come out,” Changkyun said simply, feeling the warmth travel up his shoulder from the alphas' grip. “I need to speak with you.” 

“Oh, my _moon._ You’re going to get me skinned alive.” Jungkook sighed, helping Changkyun over towards the trees.

Into a more _private_ location. 

The omega giggled quietly, squinting seeing as he couldn't see in the dark nearly as good as an alpha, grabbing Jungkook’s top so he wouldn’t trip. “It’s okay, because it would be worth it.” 

Jungkook sucked in a breath so deep Changkyun felt some of the warmth from exhaling against his cheek, “Don't say things like that, Kyun. I don’t think you’re understanding what I intend to do.” 

“Oh, shut it.” Changkyun sighed, turning to hug Jungkook's waist and feeling how the other stiffened in surprise at the affection. “I am not an _idiot._ I’ve never heard of kissing that didn’t end up between mates, you kissed me, Kookie. You have to mate me now.” 

“Buttercup…” Jungkook whispered into his hair gently petting the cold from Changkyuns clothes, sighing and digging his nose into the omegas hair, “I’m not sure you know how long I had to wait. You might not understand-“

“I cannot mark you, but if you say I don’t understand something _again_ then you’ll have bites all over, alpha.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert spicy forest smut*

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
